La Magie de Noël (ou de Yule)
by memepotter952504
Summary: Recueil de 25 OS indépendants les uns des autres ayant un rapport plus ou moins proche avec Noël, l'espoir et l'amour. Rating M pour plus de sécurité.
1. Noël en Famille

**Noël en Famille**

_Défi fou : 360 Mot – Réunir _

_POP3 Harley Quinn : La batte – Ecrire sur Severus Snape et ses potions_

_Si tu l'oses : 116 fumant_

_Pick a Card rouge : Three of Hearts – Ecrivez sur un threesome_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Potion – Philtre de Mort Vivante_

Severus observait, au loin, Harry jouer avec son fils sous le regard bienveillant de son épouse, Ginevra Weasley, qui tenait son bébé dans les bras. Il restait caché. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire en face. Il sourit en voyant que le jeune homme était heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était finie. Cinq ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Cinq ans qu'il était libre. Harry et ses amis l'avaient sauvé. Il avait crié pendant des mois mais au final, il en était, d'une certaine manière, heureux. Il préférait de loin partir en sachant qu'Harry était heureux et menait une vie de famille qu'il aimait. Cette nuit-là, quand il avait été attaqué par Nagini, il mourrait lentement avec cette incertitude dans le cœur. Selon Dumbledore, le gryffondor aurait dû mourir. Et il avait transmis l'information à Harry en sachant qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Mais il avait le sentiment honteux d'avoir échoué.

Mais maintenant, il avait le cœur en paix, il n'avait pas échoué. Tout au contraire. Harry vivait et était heureux. Il n'avait finalement pas failli à sa promesse. Il pouvait partir, se laisser aller, enfin ...

Il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Il se dirigea lentement, presque religieusement, vers son laboratoire à potions pour préparer la dernière de sa vie. Il n'avait que trop vu, trop vécu. Il avait quarante-trois ans et il était aigri et le cœur meurtri depuis trop longtemps pour espérer encore quelque chose de la vie. Il n'était aimé de personne et il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il les avait aimés. Il passa la nuit à brasser le Philtre de Mort. Juste pour être sûr, il y jeta une feuille pour s'assurer de sa qualité. Elle s'était dissoute au contact du liquide **fumant**. La potion était parfaite, comme toujours ... Il en prit un flacon et le rangea dans les plis de sa robe.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour se reposer. Il avait encore certaines choses à faire avant de partir... Il regarda la photo de ses défunts amants qui était sur sa table de chevet, il caressa le cadre du bout de ses doigts. Ils lui faisaient un doux sourire, le même depuis des années. Il releva ses boucliers d'occlumencie et se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il alla à Gringott's rédiger son nouveau testament et y laissa sa bague de Lord Prince. Elle lui reviendrait ... Il serra la main du Gobelin et partit. En sortant de la banque, il serra ses capes autour de lui. Il faisait très froid. Noël approchait et les cantiques de Noël emplissaient déjà les rues et la chaleur des maisons. Severus transplana alors pour la dernière fois chez lui. Il se dirigea une dernière fois dans son bureau et entreprit de rédiger sa lettre. Il eut beaucoup de mal à la faire. Il espérait qu'il l'accepterait. Il avait été si ignoble avec lui durant toutes ces années pour le protéger. Il avait toujours été fier de lui, mais il l'avait caché derrière un masque austère. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de le laisser tomber et de rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait.

Il referma la lettre et la confia à son corbeau.

« Veille sur lui pour moi, Lueur, » demanda-t-il doucement en lui flattant les plumes.

L'oiseau au plumage noir croassa et s'envola avec son ultime lettre. Severus le regarda partir dans le ciel gris. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il prit le flacon de potion létal et, après avoir une dernière fois observé les lieux de son enfance, il transplana dans le cimetière où reposaient ses amants : Godric's Hollow. Il était recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Il parcourut les allées lentement et s'arrêta devant les deux tombes qui l'appelaient depuis maintenant vingt-deux ans. Il sortit sa baguette et les nettoya. Il fit apparaître une guirlande de fleurs de lys blancs et noirs pour l'une et de roses blanches et noires pour l'autre. Il écouta pendant un temps la musique qui provenait de l'église du village. Les chants de Noël.

« Nous serons bientôt à nouveau **réunis**, » dit-il alors qu'il débouchait le flacon et qu'il levait le coude pour la boire.

Il n'entendit pas le pop discret, signe d'un transplanage. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main le bloquer dans son mouvement. Il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux émeraudes. Severus était à genoux au sol. L'homme en face de lui s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Je ... Je comprends que tu me l'aies caché toutes ces années mais ... mais pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit après la guerre ? »

« Tu acceptes. »

« J'ai les lettres de maman et papa à la maison. Ils correspondaient avec un certain Shadow. Et ils le mentionnaient comme étant mon père également. Je n'ai juste jamais su qui c'était. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le nom qu'ils m'ont donné en voyant ma forme animagus, » avoua le serpentard en jetant un regard sur les tombes de James et Lily.

Il avait la gorge nouée. Il sentit que le jeune homme lui retirait le flacon des mains.

« Un Philtre de Mort ? »

« C'est une question ou une affirmation ? »

« Tu connais mes aptitudes en potions, » soupira le gryffondor.

« C'est vrai que tu ne les as pas héritées de moi, » fit l'homme avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « C'est bien un Philtre de Mort. »

Harry soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père. Qui aurait cru qu'il penserait finalement ainsi en regardant Severus Snape ?

« Viens à la maison, ce soir, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Harry ... »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. » L'homme sombre et au cœur en peine depuis tant d'année obtempéra, fixant son fils avec ses deux onyx. « Viens à la maison pour le réveillon. Passe-le avec nous. Nous discuterons. De ce que tu veux. »

Severus regarda la tombe de ses amants. Harry les regarda à son tour.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer en plus. J'ai quelque chose pour Shadow. » Le Maître des Potions le regarda, curieux. « Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est un souvenir. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir. Seul Shadow peut l'ouvrir. Viens et je te le donnerais. »

« Tu te mets au chantage maintenant ? »

« Je suis un peu serpentard aussi, tu sais. J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard à l'origine. Je pense que tu peux imaginer pourquoi j'ai atterri à Gryffondor. »

L'homme hocha la tête et se releva. Harry lui tenait la main fermement.

« Je te laisse le temps de te recomposer avant de transplaner, » lui dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Merci, Harry. »

Severus inspira profondément et releva ses barrières d'occlumancie et se reforgea son masque d'impassibilité. Il hocha la tête. Ils disparurent pour réapparaître au Manoir Potter. Il suivit son fils en silence sur le chemin menant à la bâtisse. Il entendit un bébé hurler et pleurer.

« Désolé, » dit alors Harry. « Lily fait ses dents pour le moment. »

« Il faut bien les faire à un moment ..., » répliqua doucement le serpentard. « Lily ? »

« Et James pour l'aîné, » ajouta le gryffondor en souriant. « Je voulais pas perdre leurs noms et Ginny a approuvé. »

« Excellent choix, » sourit Severus en retour.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Kreattur, » appela alors Harry. « Peux-tu rajouter un couvert, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, Maître Harry. »

« Professeur ? » fit Ginny en arrivant, tenant une Lily en larmes dans ses bras.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur, Mme Potter, » répliqua l'homme.

« Peut-être, au vu de la situation un peu étrange et exceptionnelle, nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms ? » proposa alors le maître des lieux.

Son père approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Et donc ..., » fit Ginny un peu mal à l'aise alors que sa fille lui hurlait dans l'oreille. « Shh... Lily, s'il te plaît ... Merlin, que je déteste quand ils font leurs dents ... »

« Passe-la-moi, » dit Harry en tendant les bras.

« Tu es sans conteste l'homme de la situation, » soupira la sorcière. « Tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux que moi dans ces conditions. »

« N'importe quoi..., » répliqua le gryffondor en souriant. « Alors Lily, ma toute belle, on a mal aux dents ? »

Il s'installa dans le canapé brun taupe du salon et cala sa fille dans ses bras. Il lui tendit sa main et la petite vint lui mordiller les doigts. Elle se calma rapidement. Harry invita son père à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Severus s'installa et observa sa petite fille. Elle était rousse comme sa mère, un roux un peu plus agressif que celui de Lily Evans. Quand il croisa son regard, il fut soufflé en croisant deux billes émeraudes.

« Elle portera très bien le nom de sa grand-mère, » dit-il.

« Vous connaissiez Lily Potter, ... ? » demanda Ginny en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face des deux hommes.

« Severus, » fit le serpentard. « Lily et moi, nous étions amis depuis l'enfance, avant Poudlard. Nous vivions dans le même quartier. Et par la suite, nous sommes devenus bien plus que des amis... »

« Oh ... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver de vieilles blessures. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. James et Lily sont décédés, il y a longtemps. Même si je n'ai jamais cessé de les aimer, je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils continueront à vivre à travers vos enfants. »

« Vous ... »

Ginny ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« C'est Shadow, Ginny, » expliqua Harry. « C'est mon père. »

« Euh ... Laisse-moi le temps de l'avaler, celle-là, Harry. Sans offense, pro... euh ... Severus... Mais ... Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus Snape ! Ton père ?! Wow ! »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas plus surpris que cela. Cela expliquerait les yeux de James. »

« Comment cela ? » intervint Severus, un sourcil relevé.

« James, viens voir papa, » appela Harry en élevant la voix.

Un enfant de quatre ans arriva en trottinant dans le salon.

« Montre-nous tes beaux yeux, mon trésor. »

Severus glissa sa main fine sur la joue de son petit-fils et croisa son propre regard, ses onyx. Une copie conforme. Il sourit, des larmes contenues dans ses yeux. Il y avait toutefois cette lueur dans ce regard sombre, on aurait vraiment dit James. Une lueur malicieuse et espiègle.

« Toi tu seras un maraudeur de la pire espèce, » plaisanta-t-il, avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Maraudeur ? »

« Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras en âge d'aller à Poudlard, » promit son père avec un sourire.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Ginny. « Je pense qu'un plaisantin dans la famille est suffisant ! »

« Mais Ginny ... C'est de famille ! Mon père était un maraudeur, Sirius aussi, j'ai fait mon lot de bêtises, tes frères aussi, maintenant il est temps de passer le flambeau ! »

Severus sourit en regardant ses deux petits enfants. Il avait son coeur qui se réchauffait en les voyant. Harry sortit sa baguette et attira à lui un flacon.

« Tiens, » dit-il en le tendant à son père. « C'est le seul que je n'ai jamais pu ouvrir. Il t'est destiné. »

« Où as-tu une pensine ? »

« Dans mon bureau. En haut des escaliers, deuxième porte à droite. »

Severus se leva et s'y dirigea avec le précieux flacon en main. Quand il arriva devant la bassine à souvenir, il ouvrit la fiole et déversa le liquide vaporeux argenté. Il inspira profondément avant de plonger sa tête dans la vasque. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, le coeur bien plus léger, entre tristesse et nostalgie, amour et peine, mais aussi avec un nouvel objectif en main. Il pleura quelques instants mais garda en mémoire les derniers mots des deux personnes qui avaient illuminé sa vie.

_Nous t'aimons Severus, plus que tout au monde. Mais pour Harry, bats-toi et veille sur lui. Fais partie de sa vie dès que tu le pourras. Il mérite de connaître son père. Vis, Severus. Ne nous pleure pas. Vis, nous pourrons t'attendre si par malheur, ils nous arrivent quelque chose. Veille sur notre famille. _

« Je veillerai sur notre famille, je vous le promets. »

Il se leva et, après avoir chassé ses larmes, il redescendit et se joignit au repas de Noël. Ce fut l'un des plus joyeux qu'il passa et, quand vint l'heure des cadeaux, il vit les deux billes onyx de son petit-fils le regarder avec espoir.

« Je suis désolé, James, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, » dit le serpentard en s'agenouillant. « Je n'ai rien à t'offrir si ce n'est ma présence. Que dirais-tu de saluer ton grand-père ? »

« Mon grand-père ? »

« Oui, je suis le papa de ton papa. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le garçon en regardant son père.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête à l'affirmative. L'enfant sauta alors dans les bras de Severus en criant de joie. Il ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents. Arthur était mort à la guerre et Molly l'avait suivi peu après, morte de chagrin. Severus accueillit dans ses bras son petit-fils et le serra tout contre son coeur. Il regarda ensuite son fils et lui fit un sourire.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

« Joyeux Noël ... Papa. »

Oui, il resterait et il veillerait sur sa famille. Et il raconterait à Harry tout ce qu'il savait de ses parents, de James et Lily. Il le méritait. Et lui aussi. Il méritait de vivre heureux. Pour eux, mais aussi pour Harry. Il récupéra la fiole de poison et, devant le regard émeraude de son fils, il la renversa dans l'évier. Le gryffondor sourit et vint alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, serrer son père dans ses bras.


	2. Je pourrais te laisser vivre, Harry

**Je pourrais te laisser vivre, Harry**

_Le défi fou = 153 Lieu – Poudlard_

_Si tu l'oses : 235 Vin_

_POP1 Jack Skellington : Peau blanche – Ecrire sur Lord Voldemort_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage – Voldemort _

Harry était seul pour le réveillon de Noël. Hermione était repartie chez ses parents pour les fêtes et Ron était au Terrier avec sa famille. Il était seul à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait même pas partir. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Sirius était mort en juin dernier et les Dursley ne l'accepteraient jamais. Il était seul avec ses sombres pensées. Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs, il se dit qu'une autre personne devait aussi se sentir seule lors de ce jour de fête. Il lui écrivit une lettre et se dirigea vers la volière. Il regarda Hedwige partir dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il soupira.

« Joyeux Noël. »

xXxXxXx

Voldemort buvait un verre de **vin**, seul, au sein de son bureau. Il se tenait à la fenêtre et observait le paysage enneigé. Il avait investi depuis longtemps le Manoir Malfoy et avait une aile rien que pour lui. Un elfe lui avait apporté un plat pour le réveillon. Il n'y avait pas encore touché. Il n'avait fait que boire le vin. Il n'avait pas très faim. Un nouveau soir de réveillon seul. Il pourrait avoir Bellatrix ou n'importe quel autre de ses mangemorts dans son lit s'il le souhaitait mais il n'avait pas envie d'une relation avec le regard empli de dévotion de l'une ou celui empli de crainte des autres. Il n'avait pas envie de cela. Pas à Noël.

Oui. Le plus grand Mage Noir, l'illustre Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, croyait en la magie de Noël. Il avait été bercé par des contes moldus. Il savait que le Père Noël en lui-même n'existait pas, mais il croyait en la puissance des quelques jours qui entouraient le solstice d'hiver. Comme cela correspondait à la période de Noël, il n'avait fait que placer une appellation moldue sur cette période. Alors le mage noir était bien plus clément en cette période.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un hululement. Il tourna son regard carmin vers une chouette des neiges qui lui tendait la patte. Il alla récupérer la lettre qui y était attachée. L'oiseau repartit. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et la décacheta sans même lire qui l'avait envoyée. Il sut toutefois très rapidement de qui elle venait. Il en resta coi quelques instants. Le vieux serpentard se reprit rapidement et entreprit de lire attentivement la lettre.

_Cher Voldemort, _

_Je ne sais pas si vous fêtez Noël ou non, mais j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre. Je l'aurais envoyée à mon parrain s'il était encore là. Mais voilà, je n'ai plus de famille à qui envoyer du courrier et la seule, qui me reste, me déteste au point de me cacher aux yeux des autres, sous prétexte que je suis un monstre. Je suis juste un sorcier ... Seul pour Noël. Enfin, pas vraiment tout seul, il y a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid ... mais ce sont des connaissances et des amis. Pas de la famille. Vous ne faites pas partie de ma famille non plus mais ... Je pense savoir que vous vous trouvez dans la même situation que moi. Seul et sans famille. Voilà pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre. _

_Joyeux Noël. _

_Harry Potter. _

Le Mage Noir relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il n'en revenait pas. L'enfant qu'il voulait tuer lui souhaitait un Joyeux Noël sous prétexte qu'il le pensait seul pour le réveillon. C'était insensé. Cette lettre lui montra le Survivant sous un nouveau jour. Il le pensait éduqué dans le monde sorcier. Il semblerait que non. Il ne l'avait pas clairement énoncé mais il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ait été élevé par des moldus. Et des moldus qui détestaient la magie en plus et qui avaient honte d'avoir un sorcier parmi eux. L'adolescent lui ressemblait beaucoup en fin de compte ... Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il réfléchit longuement. Puis il soupira. Il allait lui répondre. Il prit une cape de voyage et sortit. A peine eut-il traversé les barrières du Manoir Malfoy qu'il avait déjà transplané. S'il ne pouvait pas entrer vraiment dans Poudlard par la grande porte, il le pouvait par un autre moyen : la Chambre des Secrets. Il longea les barrières de l'école jusqu'à atteindre la Forêt Interdite. Là, il chercha l'entrée. Il la trouva au pied d'un vieux chêne. Il ne pouvait pas s'y glisser en tant qu'humain, le trou était à peine plus grand que celui d'un blaireau. Il se changea en serpent et ondula à l'intérieur pour arriver une demi-heure plus tard dans la chambre principale, au pied de la statue de Salazar. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le squelette du basilic mais ne resta pas là à se poser des questions. Il sortit et prit le chemin menant aux cachots.

Avant d'ouvrir le passage, il se désillusionna.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas foulé les couloirs de Poudlard. Il le fit à son aise en se demandant où pourrait être le gryffondor en ce moment. Il se connecta à l'horcruxe qu'il avait accidentellement laissé en lui. Il avait été choqué l'année précédente quand il s'était rendu compte de ce lien, de ce qu'il signifiait. Mais au final, il n'en était pas plus formalisé. Il frôla l'esprit du lion et le vit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il releva un sourcil et s'y dirigea. Il croisa quelques sorciers, élèves et professeurs, en chemin mais resta discret. Il n'était pas venu pour cela.

Il monta les escaliers de la plus haute tour de Poudlard et arriva au sommet. Il y trouva Harry Potter, assis contre un mur pilier avec une jambe qui pendait dans le vide. Il semblait avoir le regard éteint. Le mage noir avança lentement et s'installa face à l'adolescent, s'appuyant lui-même sur un autre pilier. Il choisit toutefois de se mettre en tailleur plutôt que de laisser une jambe se perdre dans le vide. Question de bon sens. Il ôta le sort qui le maintenait invisible.

« Pendant que tout le monde fait la fête au château, c'est ici que tu te caches, Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé, le ton dépourvu de son venin et de son sarcasme habituel.

Le gryffondor sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il sortit sa baguette par réflexe. Voldemort le regardait, amusé.

« Range ta baguette, Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans la période du solstice. »

« Le solstice ? »

« Je ne crois pas au Père Noël. Mais la magie est plus puissante lors des solstices. Nous sommes en plein milieu du solstice d'hiver. Je ne fais jamais rien durant ces périodes... »

« Oh. »

Harry se réinstalla à sa place et le regarda.

« Pourquoi m'avoir écrit à moi plutôt qu'à un autre ? Je crois savoir que Remus Lupin était un proche pour toi. »

« Il m'a repoussé à la mort de Sirius, » répondit le brun en haussant des épaules, la voix enrouée. « J'ai compris par la suite, par des lectures, que c'est à cause de son loup intérieur. »

« Ah ... »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour passer les barrières ? »

Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux carmins.

« J'ai toujours pu rentrer dans Poudlard. Je me suis juste gardé de le faire ... Je suis passé par la Chambre des Secrets. Est-ce que par hasard tu sais ce qui est arrivé au basilic ? »

« Oui. Il s'est pris une épée dans le palais. » Voldemort fronça ses sourcils inexistants. « Il y a quatre ans, la Chambre a été réouverte. Je suis descendu pour sauver Ginny et j'ai détruit votre Journal. Sauf qu'avant, il avait lancé le basilic à mes trousses. J'ai failli mourir à cause du crochet ce soir-là. »

« Comment as-tu survécu ? »

« Les larmes d'un phénix. »

Le Mage noir soupira et laissa courir son regard sur le parc de Poudlard recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Il était légèrement en colère. Mais il était naturellement plus calme aux périodes des solstices, d'où sa clémence semestrielle.

« Tu as été éduqué par des moldus ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, curieux de vérifier sa théorie.

« Si on peut appeler ça éduquer, oui, » soupira le garçon.

« Raconte. »

« Mon histoire n'est pas très différente de la vôtre. »

« Et d'où connais-tu mon histoire ? » se dressa Voldemort, un peu sur la défensive.

« Dumbledore ... »

« Ah. Il ne connaît pas le concept de vie privée, ce vieux fou ? »

« Faut croire que non, » rit doucement Harry. « Personnellement, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas y avoir droit depuis ma venue dans le monde sorcier. On va dire que j'ai été habitué à me faire le plus discret possible pour éviter de me faire repérer plus que nécessaire. J'ai toujours eu peur de mes relatifs. Surtout mon oncle. »

Voldemort vit cette lueur dans le regard émeraude. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il frôla l'esprit du gryffondor et vit une image d'un cachalot avec une ceinture en main.

« J'ai l'impression que ton enfance a été plus dure que la mienne. Qui est cet homme ? C'est ton oncle ? »

« Foutu occlumencie dont je comprends absolument rien ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Difficile de se battre sur un terrain que je maîtrise à la perfection, Harry. Je suis un Maître des arts de l'esprit. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'an dernier, » maugréa l'enfant. « Et oui, c'est mon oncle. »

« Il te frappe souvent ? »

« Est-ce important ? Cela vous amuse ? Vous devez adorer la torture, non ? »

« Pas dans certains cas, » rectifia le serpentard. « Tu as mentionné le terme 'monstre', il te battait parce que tu étais un sorcier ? »

« Oui ... »

« Et malgré tout, tu te battrais pour des gens qui t'ont laissé vivre là-bas, » réfléchit Voldemort à voix haute. « Pourquoi ? »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Je veux juste comprendre... »

« Qu'est-ce que cela changera ? On devra se battre au bout du compte et l'un de nous deux mourra. »

« Je pourrais très bien choisir de ne pas te tuer. »

« Et la prophétie ? »

« Il y a différentes manières d'accomplir une prophétie, Harry. Et puis, ce ne serait pas non plus la première à ne pas se réaliser. »

« Je me bats parce que je le dois, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que tu veux te battre ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Oui, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Voldemort était vraiment curieux de connaître la réponse du garçon.

« Je veux juste la paix. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Que ce soit pour la guerre, ou tout simplement dans la rue... J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir dehors tranquillement. J'ai toujours des sorciers qui me demandent un autographe ou qui me serrent la main, complètement surexcités, ou alors des journalistes qui passent le moindre de mes gestes, de mes propos au peigne fin. Je veux juste mener une ville tranquille, discrète et au calme, si possible loin de la guerre... »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, mais jamais personne ne s'attarde à ce qu'Harry foutu Potter veut ! Tout le monde dicte à Harry Potter ce qu'Harry Potter doit faire sans savoir si cela ne le dérange pas ! Si cela ne va pas contre sa conscience ! Je ne suis libre de rien. Esclave à la maison. Marionnette dans le monde magique. Il n'y a plus de place pour ce que désire Harry, » dit platement le Survivant en regardant le paysage.

« Quand tu dis esclave, est-ce que ... ? »

« Je suis l'homme à tout faire à Privet Drive, » expliqua l'adolescent. « L'elfe de maison des Dursley. »

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, observant le gryffondor dont le visage était éclairé par les rayons de lune. Il avait étrangement envie de tuer mais pas par plaisir. Il avait envie de tuer mais pour le jeune garçon. Pour le venger. Comment pouvait-on ne pas écouter au minimum ses désirs qui n'étaient même pas exagérés ! Une vie simple et au calme. Avoir la paix. Le camp de la lumière devrait être celui qui devait apporter ce genre de choses au garçon et pourtant, il l'étouffait et le poussait dans une guerre qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Un enfant face à lui, qui plus est un qui ne voulait même pas se battre ! Comment Dumbledore espérait-il qu'Harry Potter puisse gagner contre lui, Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle ?

Il soupira.

« Harry, si je te promets de ne pas te tuer et d'au contraire te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends : au calme et en paix. Est-ce qu'en retour, tu peux me promettre de ne pas intervenir contre moi dans cette guerre ? »

« Pourquoi vous feriez cela ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas te battre mais qu'en plus, on t'y force et ce, sans qu'on t'apporte un minimum de tranquillité dans ta vie ou même de sécurité pour ce qui est de tes relatifs ! Je suis certes un mage noir, j'ai certes une réputation de sans cœur, mais je ne suis pas un monstre inhumain malgré les apparences ! Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à un enfant sorcier ! »

« Dit celui qui a essayé de tuer un bébé sorcier ..., » rétorqua sans entrain le gryffondor.

« Tu n'allais pas souffrir ! Tu n'aurais rien senti, ni même rien compris ! » écarta le serpentard d'un geste vif de la main. « Est-ce que seulement Dumbledore sait pour ta situation chez ces moldus ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a placé là-bas. Pour les protections dû au sacrifice de ma mère... »

« Le sacrifice de ... Par Salazar, est-ce qu'il est conscient qu'elles n'ont plus aucune raison d'être ?! Ton sang coule dans mes veines, la protection de ta mère me protège également ! »

« Ah ... » Harry soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur. « Si vous passez à Privet Drive, ne tuez juste pas Dudley, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu ne réagis pas plus que cela, » s'étonna Voldemort.

L'adolescent haussa juste les épaules, complètement détaché, presque blasé alors qu'il détournait le regard. Le mage noir parcourut très peu élégamment l'espace qui les séparait, à quatre pattes, et glissa doucement sa main osseuse et squelettique sur la joue du gryffondor pour croiser à nouveau son regard émeraude.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par une telle proximité entre eux, et cela sans animosité aucune. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient amis, s'il en croyait la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Voldemort. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion... Et pourtant il avait fait cette proposition alléchante... Il pourrait être libre. Il pourrait vivre sa vie tranquille. Il pourrait ne pas se battre. Pourquoi se battre pour des gens qui ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes ? Il pourrait juste demander à ses amis de ne pas se battre et de partir s'ils souhaitaient rester en vie. Comme lui.

« Tu me laisserais vivre ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ces yeux de braise, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il passait au tutoiement.

Le mage noir ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Il tutoyait bien Harry depuis longtemps.

« Si tout ce que tu demandes est d'avoir une vie tranquille sans te battre, alors oui, je pourrais te laisser vivre. Si tu remplis ma condition. »

« Ne pas prendre part à la guerre. »

« Pas contre moi, en tout cas, » corrigea doucement le serpentard.

Le mage noir vit des larmes perler dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry et une coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un simple mouvement de son pouce. En douceur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré de la douceur envers quelqu'un. Sauf Nagini, son familier. Il fut toutefois désarçonné et surpris quand Harry sauta sur lui, arrivant tel un cognard, et s'agrippait à ses robes, le visage caché dans son cou. Voldemort referma instinctivement ses bras autour du corps tremblant. Il n'était pas homme à rassurer et pourtant… Il s'étonnait de ses propres gestes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir en faire autant, encore moins à Harry Potter. Toutefois, il ne se voyait pas agir autrement, surtout pas avec Harry. Il le sentit pleurer et il le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement. Et instinctivement, il fit sortir sa magie pour entourer le gryffondor, tel un cocon, pour le protéger, le rassurer, le réconforter.

Quand elle entra ainsi en contact avec la magie du jeune homme, à l'état brut, sans aucun intermédiaire, et sans aucune intention hostile, il se sentit entier. Il en eut un hoquet de stupeur. Et apparemment c'était la même chose pour Harry. Il s'était écarté et le regardait essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, de comprendre la sensation, ce que venait faire sa magie.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nos magies sont similaires. Quand cela arrive, c'est que les deux êtres sont compatibles... Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, encore moins ressenti ... C'est très rare. »

« Quand tu dis compatibles... »

« Des âmes sœurs, Harry. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes en réalité des âmes sœurs. »

Ce dernier revint contre le torse du mage noir où il se sentait bien alors qu'il réfléchissait à la révélation. Il avait vaguement lu une fois quelque chose sur les âmes sœurs. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et cela ne l'effrayait pas, ni même le dégoûtait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de l'homme. Il ne lui ferait plus de mal.

« Je te promets sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne m'attaquerais plus jamais à toi, et je ne te lancerais plus de sorts dangereux si ce n'est dans le cas de me défendre et me défendre uniquement. »

« Je te promets sur ma vie et ma magie que tu pourras avoir une vie tranquille Harry. Tu n'auras plus jamais à te battre si tu ne le désires pas. Je te protégerai. »

Harry leva sa tête et croisa le regard carmin de Voldemort. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il sentait leurs souffles se mélanger. Ensemble, ils réduisirent l'espace et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Et alors qu'ils faisaient chacun sortir leur magie pour rencontrer celle de l'autre, Voldemort ressentit le besoin d'être dans un endroit à l'aise, au calme, loin de tout endroit public où quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre. Il usa d'une de ses capacités de mage noir et les transplana dans la Chambre des Secrets, plus précisément dans la statue de Salazar Serpentard où il savait qu'il y avait un petit appartement. D'un mouvement négligeant de la main, il le rafraîchit alors qu'il embrassait toujours le gryffondor.

Leurs magies étaient enivrantes et réclamaient plus de toucher, plus de saveur, plus de ... eh bien tout en fait. Le serpentard en était conscient mais il avait du mal à se retenir. Il avait trouvé sa moitié. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, sa nemesis, celle qu'il avait choisi quinze ans auparavant ? Si on le lui avait dit, il aurait très certainement dolorisé cette personne un bon moment avant de la tuer ! Et pourtant, il était là, sur le point de s'unir à ce jeune et beau gryffondor, et ce dans les anciens appartements de Salazar Serpentard. Que demander de plus à la vie et à Mère-Magie ?

Il dévêtit en douceur, mais pas trop lentement non plus, son dorénavant amant et lui fit l'amour. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour auparavant. Il avait eu bien des compagnons et des compagnes pour une nuit torride mais cela n'avait jamais été que du sexe, de la baise pur et simple. Là, non, il y ajoutait de la douceur. Et seulement pour Harry qui semblait en avoir manqué toute sa vie. Comme lui quand il y réfléchissait. Alors il ne se fit pas avare en caresses, ni en baisers et lui fournit la plus belle nuit de Noël de sa vie.

Quand ils eurent fini et que le mage noir se glissa derrière son compagnon, le calant contre son torse squelettique mais fort, il vint poser un baiser sur la tempe du gryffondor et lui siffla doucement à l'oreille en fourchelangue.

« _Joyeux Noël Harry. »_


	3. Harry et Mr Tom

**Harry et Mr Tom**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n° 398_

_Si tu l'oses : 71. Un bus scolaire_

_Défi fou : 47 Personnage - Tom Riddle _

_Répliques Cultes : "Vous ne passerez pas !" LOTR_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : _Objet magique - Miroir à double sens

_Les péripéties de Voldy : Le grand et terrifiant mage noir perd sa magie et ne peut plus jeter le moindre sort._

_Battez-vous : Harry Potter se bat un lundi matin avec l'aide d'une gourde_

_Défi Cultes : « Mon combat est terminé » The 100 (vol)_

Tom regardait par la fenêtre de la classe les enfants qui descendaient du **bus scolaire**. Il était devenu instituteur dans une école moldue. Il n'avait pas eu le choix pour pouvoir survivre. Depuis cette terrible nuit où il avait eu l'audace d'attaquer la famille Potter juste pour tuer le gamin, il avait perdu sa magie et était bien incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Il était devenu un Cracmol. Finalement, la prophétie avait raison. Il existait un être dans le monde capable de le vaincre et cet être était un bébé. Mais il était toujours en vie ... Et il fallait faire avec ce qu'il lui restait. Il lui restait son esprit et il était pleinement capable de travailler pour survivre. Alors il avait pris ce job minable dans cette école minable de ce quartier minable de Little Whining.

Il vit une petite ribambelle d'enfants entrer dans sa classe à la sonnerie, guidés par la surveillante. Il la salua d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers la marmaille bruyante. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y faire. Il fit courir son regard brun-rouge sur toutes les petites têtes avant de réclamer leur attention.

« Bonjour les enfants, je suis Mr Tom et je serais votre professeur référent durant toute cette année et peut-être même lors des six à venir, » dit-il distinctement d'une voix calme et sans émotion, restant fidèle à lui-même. « Je vais faire l'appel et vous me ferez le plaisir de lever votre main quand vous entendrez votre nom pour que je puisse voir qui est qui. D'accord ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent les élèves dans un choeur pas du tout harmonieux.

Il cita progressivement les noms de chacun des enfants jusqu'à ce que ces yeux en voient un en particulier. _Harry Potter._ Il serra le poing de colère. Ce foutu gamin était dans sa classe ! Il allait lui faire payer !

« Harry Potter, » dit-il en gardant ses émotions cachées. Pas de réponse. « Harry Potter ? »

« Eh ! Le monstre ! C'est à toi qu'il cause ! » fit le gros garçon mal élevé répondant au nom de Dudley Dursley.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts leva timidement la main. Tom resta silencieux quelques secondes en regardant tour à tour le jeune Dursley et l'enfant qui l'avait condamné à vivre comme un moldu. Puis, il termina l'appel. Durant la première heure, il leur enseigna les voyelles et leur apprit à les écrire avant de distribuer des feuilles de calligraphie afin qu'ils s'exercent tous. Pendant que les enfants travaillaient, il se mit à étudier le problème Harry Potter présent dans sa classe.

Que faisait Harry Potter, un enfant sorcier, dans une école moldue ? Pourquoi semblait-il si petit et fragile ? Il lui donnerait à peine quatre ans à le regarder ! Pourtant il était supposé en avoir six ... Et il semblait si maigre et maladif, comme s'il ne mangeait jamais. Et il avait quelques bleus sur le visage et les mains. Et par Salazar, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Les vêtements qu'il portait conviendraient mieux à un quelqu'un du gabarit de ce demi-géant de Hagrid ! Ce garçon était un véritable mystère.

L'ancien mage noir prit la décision d'attendre et d'observer. Il leur enseignait progressivement l'anglais et les calculs entre l'une ou l'autre activité d'éveil, notamment aux contes de fées, mélangeant contes sorciers et moldus car pour cela, le secret magique n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était que des histoires pour enfants et les moldus avaient aussi leurs contes empreints de magie, certains issus justement de faits sorciers. Il remarqua que le jeune Potter était un enfant très attentif et calme. Le plus calme de la classe. On pourrait presque l'oublier tellement sa présence se faisait effacée. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de chercher à se fondre dans le décor.

Même à la récréation, lorsque les enfants dépensaient leur trop plein d'énergie, Tom avait pu remarquer que le petit sorcier restait calme dans son coin et ne jouait avec personne. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Même lui à cet âge-là, il jouait encore avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait pas encore fait son premier accident magique.

Il eut sa réponse bien rapidement alors qu'il faisait la surveillance dans la cour avec une collègue. Il vit le petit Harry courir comme si un troupeau de dragons était à ses trousses. En fait, il y avait bien un troupeau qui le poursuivait, il s'agissait de la bande de cancres de Dudley Dursley qu'il avait malheureusement dans sa classe. Tous des voyous de la pire espèce ! Il les vit coincer le petit sorcier dans un coin pour le frapper de coups de poings et de pieds.

Il s'approcha du groupe et en attrapa un fermement par le bras.

« Cela suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il, glacial. « Vous êtes tous punis ! Allez-vous asseoir contre le mur et plus vite que ça ! »

« Mon père en entendra parler ! » siffla Dudley.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père, jeune homme, pour lui raconter comment tu es un bien méchant petit garçon à t'attaquer ainsi à plus faible que toi ! Ton cousin en plus ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! On n'a pas à être gentil avec les monstres ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Contre le mur et que ça saute ! » fit Tom menaçant cette fois, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus rouge alors que la colère bouillonnait en lui.

La bande de voyous s'exécuta tandis qu'il aidait le petit Harry à se lever. Il était en piteux état. Des bleus partout et pas mal d'écorchures. Il l'emmena dans sa classe où il avait une petite trousse de soin. Le petit était assis sur sa chaise au fond de la classe, silencieux. Il ne pleurait même pas. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à nettoyer les quelques plaies qu'il voyait.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à te défendre, Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Parce que ce sera pire après. Mon oncle sera fâché. »

« Mais il aura de quoi être fâché avec une brute pour fils ! » s'indigna le mage noir.

« Oncle Vernon n'est jamais fâché contre Dudley. Il le laisse tout faire. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, ça va, » répondit le petit en réprimant une grimace.

« Ils t'ont bien amoché, » soupira Tom. « Es-tu blessé encore ailleurs ? »

« Non. Merci beaucoup, Mr Tom. »

Celui qui fut un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres perçut le mensonge dans la voix mal assurée de l'enfant. Il lui attrapa le menton avec douceur. Il croisa des yeux émeraudes plus qu'expressifs.

« Harry, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. »

« Mais ... »

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, petit, je veux juste savoir si tu es encore blessé quelque part pour pouvoir te soigner. Et si tu as mal, pouvoir te donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Tu comprends ? » Le petit hocha doucement la tête. « Alors ? La vérité ? As-tu encore mal quelque part ? »

« Au ventre, » répondit l'enfant mal à l'aise en posant une main sur le dit ventre.

« Tu me montres ? »

Tom le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il remontait son T-shirt bien trop large pour lui. L'ancien mage noir put remarquer en pinçant les lèvres des bleus et des contusions à différents stades de guérisons. Il retint un soupir et farfouilla dans sa trousse à la recherche de quoi soigner tout cela. Quand il releva les yeux sur l'enfant, c'était pour le voir baisser les yeux de ... de honte ?! ... alors qu'il remettait son habit pour couvrir ses bleus. Il semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

« Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à remettre ton T-shirt ? »

L'enfant se figea et son regard se remplit de peur. Le mage noir connaissait bien ce regard pour l'avoir vu si souvent dans les yeux de ses victimes autrefois. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait. Juste dit une bête petite phrase et c'était comme s'il avait annoncé au garçon sa mort imminente.

« Du calme, Harry, je ne vais pas te punir ou te faire du mal. Je veux juste te soigner. D'accord ? » L'enfant hocha très doucement la tête incertain. « Soulève-moi ton T-shirt, s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le petit en me voyant avec une boîte étrange.

« C'est un baume de soin magique, » répondit le mage noir avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Oncle Vernon dit que la magie n'existe pas, » répéta l'enfant, un peu trop doctement au goût de l'adulte.

« Vraiment ? Je suis vieux et j'y crois toujours, » rit-il alors qu'il appliquait le baume sur le ventre de l'enfant. « Tu verras. Ce soir, tu n'auras plus rien. »

L'enfant garda le silence mais Tom put voir une lueur sceptique dans son regard. Comment cet enfant ne pouvait-il pas connaître la magie ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas y croire ? En ce moment, celui qui fut Lord Voldemort, l'assassin des parents du pauvre garçon, regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie juste pour pouvoir illuminer ce regard émeraude et égayer ce visage si triste et résigné.

« Harry, un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi moi, un vieil homme, je crois encore en la magie. Je te le promets. Tu es juste encore trop petit et trop jeune pour comprendre, en particulier auprès de tous ces moldus. »

« C'est quoi un moldu ? »

« Une personne normale, Harry, » répondit l'ancien mage noir. « La plupart des personnes ici sont des moldus. Toi et moi, nous sommes des Sang-Mêlés. Et je t'expliquerai un jour ce que c'est. Je te montrerai d'accord ? » Le petit hocha la tête. « Ce sera notre secret, » ajouta le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Allez. Va jouer avec les autres. »

Le petit garçon de six ans partit jouer sans remarquer que le masque de son instituteur tombait pour montrer toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Harry avait beaucoup trop de bleus pour que cela soit normal. Tom avait eu affaire à de nombreux enfants véritablement casse-cou parmi les moldus et il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Cela laissait présager quelque chose de très sombre et de très mauvais pour la vie du garçon. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Le pauvre petit sorcier était maltraité, au moins par son cousin, si pas pire, et il vivait dans un environnement anti-magie. Sans compter le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus que maigre, il avait la peau sur les os ! Anorexique ! Certes pas sévère mais il l'était ! Toutes les conditions étaient rassemblées pour qu'Harry Potter devienne un Obscurus. Même s'il avait eu encore ses pouvoirs, même en tant que Lord Voldemort, Tom n'aurait pas pu rivaliser contre une créature aussi dangereuse et instable qu'un Obscurus.

Oui, Tom avait pitié pour le pauvre garçon qu'il avait condamné à vivre une vie encore plus misérable que la sienne. Et il prit une décision qu'il ne pensait jamais prendre. Il aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste la personne qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'oser en évoquer la possibilité. Il allait aider Harry Potter.

xXxXxXx

C'était la réunion parents-professeurs. Tom attendait patiemment que la famille Dursley viennent pour parler de leurs deux enfants, et surtout d'Harry qui était vraisemblablement la victime cible de Dudley et sa bande. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour en attendant que les parents voient leur professeur.

« Mr et Mme Dursley, » fit Tom en les accueillant dans sa classe et les invitant à s'installer à deux chaises devant son bureau.

« Mr Jedusor. »

« J'aimerais vous parler de vos enfants, » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la mère.

« Dudley est un garçon fabuleux et très gentil. »

« Et il est intelligent, » renchérit le père.

« Et votre neveu ? » demanda l'ancien mage noir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce délinquant ! C'est de la mauvaise graine ! Tout comme ses parents ! Un soulard et une prostituée ! » maugréa Vernon Dursley.

« Nous l'avons accueilli parce que je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste ! » ajouta Mme Dursley. « Mais les chiens ne font pas des chats. Nous n'avons pas grand espoir pour ce garçon malgré tous nos efforts. C'est un vilain garnement désobéissant ! »

Tom resta figé un moment. James Potter, un alcoolique ? C'était un auror de grand renom ! Lily Potter, une prostituée ? Mais c'était une épouse et une mère exemplaire en plus d'être auror également ! Dans quel monde parallèle était-il tombé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour un peu de légilimancie ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette famille. Dudley, un ange intelligent ? Un voyou de la pire espèce oui ! Et Harry un délinquant ? C'est lui l'ange sage et intelligent de la famille malgré ses mauvaises notes !

« Je vois, » fit-il soudain froid en ouvrant les deux dossiers d'un geste sec. « Je vais vous exposer ce que je perçois en cours et dans la cour. Votre fils si _intelligent_ est le plus mauvais élève de ma classe. Il ne fait rien si ce n'est semer la zizanie et chercher les problèmes. Il provoque énormément de bagarres dont j'ai été témoin. Quant à Harry, » continua-t-il en levant la main pour empêcher l'homme en face de lui de protester. « Votre neveu, est un garçon très calme et attentif. Très intelligent malgré les très mauvais devoirs qu'il me remet ou ses interrogations qu'il rate _volontairement_. D'ailleurs, en parlant de devoirs, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi les devoirs de Dudley sont faits avec l'écriture de Harry ? »

« C'est impossible ! » s'offusqua Mr Dursley.

« Vraiment ? Voyons avec leurs tests alors ... »

Tom sortit trois tests de Dudley et trois autres d'Harry et les présenta à côté des devoirs dits de Dudley.

« Vous voyez la similitude entre les devoirs de votre fils et l'écriture d'Harry dans ses tests ? Rien à voir avec l'écriture presque illisible des tests que me remet Dudley. Pour moi, c'est clair. Harry fait les devoirs de votre fils et néglige les siens. Et il fait également exprès d'_échouer_ à ses interrogations. La question est maintenant : pourquoi le fait-il ? Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner une réponse ? »

Il vit les deux moldus bouger sur leur chaise et échanger un regard, mal à l'aise. Tom commença à comprendre le véritable problème d'Harry Potter. Et il ne s'appelait pas vraiment Dudley Dursley. Le problème du jeune sorcier était en réalité la famille Dursley toute entière !

« Vous êtes d'une éloquence, » commenta-t-il dans un soupir. « Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de parler plus. Nous en avons terminé. »

« Et pour Dudley ? »

« Vous voulez mon avis ? Le voilà : Dudley Dursley ne passera pas l'année s'il ne réussit pas ses tests en classe puisque de toute évidence il a trouvé une pauvre victime pour faire ses devoirs à la maison ! Je ne les compterais plus pour ses points mais bien pour la pauvre personne qui aura pris la peine de faire son travail à sa place. Et s'il arrive en prétendant l'avoir fait lui-même, il va de soi que je vérifierais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre fils est en bien mauvaise posture et qu'il ne tient qu'à lui-même pour réussir ! »

Mr Dursley s'avança un peu plus sur sa chaise et se pencha en avant.

« Y a-t-il moyen de remédier à cela ? » demanda-t-il avec un sous-entendu plus que flagrant pour le serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas homme qu'on achète, Mr Dursley, » fit Tom de sa voix polaire. « Soit votre fils travaille, soit il refait son année ! A vous de voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Tom referma les dossiers scolaires de ses deux élèves et les rangea tandis que les deux moldus quittaient sa classe. Il attendit l'arrivée des parents suivants en observant les Dursley interagir avec les deux enfants. Ils chouchoutèrent leur fils tandis qu'ils poussèrent et crièrent sur leur neveu. L'ancien mage noir soupira. S'ils faisaient cela en public, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient dans le cadre du privé.

Etrangement, pour ce petit garçon, il pria Magia pour qu'il ne subisse pas trop de torts parce que lui, Tom, avait osé dire sa façon de penser à ces deux moldus. Dans son coeur froid, l'ancien mage noir commençait vraiment à apprécier ce petit sorcier à sa juste valeur malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu le tuer auparavant. Il méritait de vivre une vie heureuse. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir auprès des Dursley.

xXxXxXx

Tom se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait une semaine depuis la réunion parents-professeurs et Harry n'était pas revenu à l'école. Il était malade selon sa tante. Peu probable selon l'avis de Tom. Harry était un sorcier et par conséquent très peu sujet aux maladies moldues. Il fallait vraiment être dans un grand état de faiblesse pour en contracter une et encore ... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour le petit.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts revint à l'école quelques jours plus tard. Il semblait pâle mais allait bien. Sauf qu'il avait du mal à écrire. Il avait la main bandée. Il lui demanda de venir à la pause.

« Harry, que t'est-il arrivé la semaine dernière ? »

« J'étais malade, » répondit le garçon.

« Oui, bien sûr ... et la vérité ? »

« Mais je ... »

« Harry tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que la plupart des gens ici sont des moldus ? »

« Oui..., » fit le petit les sourcils froncés.

« Et que nous sommes tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés ? »

« Oui... Mais ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que nous sommes différents d'eux, Harry. Nous avons quelque chose en nous qui nous rend spécial. Et notamment pour ce qui est de tomber malade. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. S'il te plait. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »

Tom posa une main sur le bras du petit qui siffla du douleur. Il s'écarta vivement et tint son bras bandé contre sa poitrine, des larmes de douleur pointant sur le coin de ses yeux.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry ! » s'excusa immédiatement l'ancien mage noir. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« C'est ... c'est pas grave. »

« Je peux regarder ? »

Le vieux serpentard vit le garçon hésiter avant de lui présenter son bras tremblant. Tom le prit avec infinie douceur. Il retira le bandage et vit un bras avec une horrible coupure en plus de quelques bleus. Mais l'entaille était relativement inquiétante. Elle saignait encore par endroit en plus d'être infectée.

« Harry. Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? »

« J'ai fait le jardinage. »

« Et ta famille ne t'a pas amenée à l'hopital ? » s'écria l'ancien mage noir, choqué.

« Non. Ils ont dit que c'était pas grave. »

« Par Salazar ! Ils vont finir par te tuer si ça continue ! » maugréa Tom en se levant pour aller chercher la trousse de soin. « Ne bouge pas, je vais régler ça. »

Il lui appliqua le baume de soin. Cela prendrait du temps à guérir puisqu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie mais au moins cela serait désinfecté et en bonne voie de guérison. Il banda précautionneusement le bras avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un essui.

« Harry. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand tu es blessé, viens me voir directement, d'accord. Je me sentirais plus tranquille si je te savais en bonne santé. »

_'Je suis décidément en train de virer Poufsouffle !'_ pensa celui qui fut Lord Voldemort.

« D'accord, » sourit Harry. « Je peux faire ça. »

« Merci, Harry. »

Il posa une main douce et affectueuse dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa doucement.

« Va jouer, Harry, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que ... »

Le petit garçon s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Tom, une main posée sur sa frêle épaule, rassurante.

« Est-ce que je peux rester et lire un peu ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Tu peux venir lire ici autant que tu veux. Tu seras toujours à l'abri de ton cousin auprès de moi. Je te le promets. »

Il vit un sourire éblouissant éclairer ce petit visage si maigre. Tom avait vu le regard effrayé que l'enfant avait jeté par la fenêtre et cela voulait dire que son cousin promettait quelques mauvais tours. Il le poussa vers le fond de la classe, à sa place, prenant au passage les Contes de Beedle le Barde dans son sac.

« Tiens, Harry, quelques contes sorciers pour t'occuper. »

« Merci, » fit l'enfant sans relever le mot le plus important de la phrase.

Il était peut-être encore un peu jeune pour apercevoir ces quelques subtilités. L'instituteur retourna à son bureau et corrigea les exercices, soupirant en voyant une énième fois que son petit protégé avait volontairement raté l'exercice alors qu'il savait les réponses. Oh et miracle ! Dudley Dursley avait fait un 3/10 ! Il était temps de faire une prière à Magia pour la remercier !

Il dut ensuite laisser Harry seul dans la classe quelques minutes – peut-être dix – parce qu'un enfant avait fait un malaise. Il avait parfaitement confiance en le petit sorcier. Il était tellement gentil et sage qu'il lui était impossible de faire une bêtise. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres enfants qui, eux, en faisaient énormément. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour lui de retrouver Dudley Dursley et sa petite bande d'amis en train de saccager sa classe pour attraper Harry. Le courageux petit sorcier s'était emparé d'une gourde comme seul objet pour se défendre face aux brutes qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Il l'envoya à la figure de son cousin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été projeté assez violemment. Malgré le fait que Tom n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il avait pu ressentir la vague de magie instinctive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » tonna-t-il. « Piers, Dudley, Logan, dehors ! Immédiatement ! »

« C'est le monstr... »

« Ne t'avise même pas de terminer ta phrase, Dudley ! » siffla l'ancien mage noir. « Les seuls monstres ici, ce sont vous ! Dehors ! Et pas dans cent sept ans ! »

Il fusilla les voyous du regard alors qu'ils sortaient de ce qu'il restait de sa classe. Puis, il soupira.

« Cela commence bien pour un lundi matin ... » Il se rapprocha ensuite du jeune sorcier. « Tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit immédiatement ce dernier, paniqué et les larmes aux yeux. « Si j'étais pas resté, ils seraient pas venus ici, et la classe serait pas en désordre. »

« Shh, petit serpent, » murmura Tom en venant le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Au contraire, tu as été courageux de leur faire face ainsi avec pour seule arme cette vieille gourde, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Un vrai petit gryffondor. Comme tes parents. »

« Mes parents ? » fit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous connaissiez mes parents ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'ils travaillaient pour faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Ils étaient aurors. Des policiers, si tu veux. Et ils étaient des gryffondors, tous les deux. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, gryffondor ? »

« Gryffondor est une des quatre maisons d'une grande et magnifique école. Une école où tu iras quand tu auras onze ans. Les Gryffondors sont surtout connus pour leur courage, leur fâcheuse manie à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aussi, leur audace et leur détermination. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je crois ... Aïe ! »

Tom venait de toucher un endroit sensible sur sa tête. Harry avait reçu un coup et il avait une légère entaille.

« Toi, tu auras un abonnement pour l'infirmerie avant d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch, » soupira le vieux serpentard avec un sourire alors qu'il allait chercher à nouveau le baume de soin.

Il allait d'ailleurs devoir en refaire. Son stock n'était jamais parti aussi vite que depuis qu'Harry Potter était arrivé dans sa classe.

« Quatre maisons ... Gryffondor... C'est quoi les trois autres maisons ? » demanda l'enfant, curieux.

« Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, » répondit Tom. « Et l'école s'appelle Poudlard. »

« J'irai à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, Harry. »

« Et Dudley ? »

« Il y a peu de chance. A moins qu'il soit un Né-Moldu. »

« Je comprends pas. »

Tom arrêta son mouvement sur sa tête et soupira. Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et plongea son regard brun-rouge dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Tu es un sorcier, Harry, » dit-il calmement mais avec sérieux.

« Mais la magie n'existe pas. »

« Crois-moi, la magie existe bel et bien. Si je pouvais encore, je te le démontrerais d'un simple sort. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il se passait des choses étranges autour de toi quand tu étais en colère ou quand tu avais peur ? Les cheveux de Mme Michèle, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. Ils sont devenus bleus ! »

« C'était ta magie. On appelle ça de la magie accidentelle. Poudlard est une école pour les sorciers et tu y apprendras à te contrôler. »

« Donc je suis un monstre. »

« Non, Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! » s'écria Tom. « Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous avons juste de la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Ce sont les Dursley qui sont des monstres à te traiter de la sorte ! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! » Il avisa l'heure et soupira. « Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre de l'ordre avant que tes camarades ne reviennent de la récrée ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Mr Tom ? »

« Pour ta sécurité, ne raconte pas à ta famille tout ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord. Ils pourraient te faire plus de mal qu'ils ne le font déjà. Tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça. »

« La magie est un secret ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Harry, » sourit Tom. « C'est un secret. Notre secret. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois encore, doucement, alors qu'il se sentait clairement devenir Poufsouffle pour ce petit bout de chou.

« Allez, aide-moi à ranger. »

xXxXxXx

Tom était emmitouflé dans une bonne couverture bien chaude devant sa cheminée. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il tenait une tasse de thé bouillant entre ses mains. Cela faisait trois jours que l'école était finie, le temps des fêtes de fin d'années. Et il avait encore un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Harry ...

En quatre mois, il s'était vraiment attaché à ce petit et maintenant, il avait peur pour lui. Il soupira et alla mettre sa tasse dans sa boîte à pain qui fonctionnait avec un sort de stase. Il la récupérerait tout aussi chaud plus tard. Il enfila son gros manteau et, par acquis de conscience, embarqua une cape avec lui et sortit dans la nuit glaciale. On était le 24 décembre et Little Whining était recouvert d'un gros manteau blanc. Il devait faire grand max 7 degrés, en dessous de zéro.

Tom se fit très discret quand il arriva aux abords de Privet Drive. Il avait découvert, en prenant le journal de classe de son protégé, qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Il s'était alors permis de temps en temps de venir faire un petit tour dans les environs. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait glacé d'effroi mais il ne pouvait encore rien faire tant qu'il ne voyait pas les actes de maltraitances ainsi que les responsables.

Mais il avait vu Harry faire les corvées comme s'il était ... un elfe de maison ! Il ne trouvait pas d'autres comparaisons. Les Dursley prenaient leur neveu pour un esclave ! C'était scandaleux ! A coté, sa propre enfance à l'Orphelinat Wool était heureuse !

L'ancien mage noir regarda depuis les ombres à travers la fenêtre du numéro quatre. Il voyait les Dursley célébrer Noël en famille mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry à l'horizon. Quoique... Son regard brun-rouge fut attiré par des traces de pas dans la neige. Elles étaient assez petites pour appartenir à un enfant. Il choisit de les suivre. La piste le mena vers le petit parc deux cent mètres plus loin, et plus précisément vers un jeu pour enfant. Une sorte de toboggan avec un tunnel. La piste s'arrêtait là. Tom regarda partout autour de lui, il ne voyait plus la moindre trace de pas ni d'enfant à l'horizon.

Soudain, il entendit un éternuement venant du jeu lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils. Normalement à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devrait être chez soi à profiter des fêtes. Il monta dans le jeu et regarda dans le tunnel. Il y retrouva un Harry tout bleu et tout tremblant qui tentait tant bien que mal à se protéger du froid.

« Au Merlin tout puissant ! » s'exclama l'ancien Mage noir en sortant la cape de sa poche. « Harry ! »

Le petit sursauta et le regarda.

« M ... m... monsieur T... T... Tom ? » dit-il en claquant des dents.

« Viens ici Harry, » dit l'homme en tendant une main rassurante.

Le petit, confiant, obéit et vint dans les bras du vieux serpentard. Tom le recouvrit immédiatement de sa vieille cape de voyage et le serra tout contre lui. Le pauvre enfant était complètement gelé. Il lui frictionna le dos tout en maudissant mentalement les Dursley.

« Viens, Harry, » dit-il avec douceur. « Viens chez moi, tu y seras au chaud. »

Harry hocha la tête et avança lentement pour descendre du toboggan. Le pauvre tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à bouger. Tom le souleva et le serra tout contre lui, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur, alors qu'il faisait rapidement le chemin jusque chez lui. Là, il l'emmena immédiatement devant le feu et lui jeta deux grosses couvertures sur ses frêles épaules. Il le laissa se réchauffer progressivement et alla lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Le Chocolat magique avait quelques vertus contre le froid qu'insinuaient les détraqueurs. Cela marcherait aussi pour un simple froid d'hiver. Cela apportait une douce chaleur dans le corps et le coeur. Il retourna à son salon avec le chocolat et sa tasse de thé fumante et s'installa à coté de son protégé.

« Tiens, Harry. Bois ça, cela te réchauffera. »

« M... merci, » murmura le petit.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment, Tom tenant juste le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui prodiguer ce dont il manquait cruellement, de l'attention. Et peut-être même ... de l'amour ? Le serpentard n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Serait-ce de l'amour cet attachement et cette inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'abandonner ce petit bout de chou à son triste sort.

« As-tu faim, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« Oui, un peu. »

Il alla lui chercher du pain et ce qu'il avait encore dans le frigo, à savoir plus grand-chose, mais l'enfant ne se plaignit pas. Au contraire, il semblait presque se jeter sur la nourriture tellement il avait faim. Tom eut un pincement au coeur en voyant cela. Et dire que Dudley Dursley était si gros et gras, le pauvre Harry n'avait que la peau sur les os !

Après le repas, ils revinrent dans le salon et le mage noir lui parla de Poudlard et de la magie elle-même. Harry s'endormit dans ses bras en entendant les légendes sur les fondateurs. Le petit se sentait apaisé et en sécurité. Il avait relâché sa vigilance. En entendant son doux ronflement, Tom baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant le petit sorcier endormi. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et le souleva pour le monter dans sa chambre le coucher. Il le recouvrit de la couette et le borda, murmurant des prières à Magia pour chasser les cauchemars et les mauvais présages.

Il glissa ensuite une main douce dans ce nid de poules qu'étaient les cheveux du garçon et soupira.

« Demain, direction Gringott's. Hors de question que tu remettes les pieds là-bas, Harry. Tu y laisseras la vie ... »

Il veilla quelques instants sur son sommeil avant de se préparer lui-même pour la nuit et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé du salon.

xXxXxXx

Tom se leva tôt le lendemain et prépara le petit déjeuner avant d'aller voir le petit garçon à l'étage. Il dormait paisiblement et ressemblait à un ange. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et vint lui caresser la joue avec le dos de la main.

« Réveille-toi, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. »

Il vit le petit papillonner avant de se redresser vivement et de regarder partout autour de lui, un brin de peur dans les yeux.

« Du calme, Harry, » le rassura directement l'ancien mage noir. « Tu es en sécurité. Tu es chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir de froid dehors. Du calme, Harry. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre son coeur, rassurant et continua à lui murmurer des mots apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la tension qu'il avait dans le corps.

« Voilà, c'est bien mieux, petit serpent. »

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez petit serpent ? »

« Oh et bien ... Tu te souviens des quatre maisons de Poudlard ? »

« Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, » répondit le garçon en réprimant un bâillement.

« Moi, j'étais à Serpentard. Je suis même le dernier héritier de Salazar. Petit serpent est le petit nom affectif que nous donnons aux plus jeunes. Je sais que chez les Serdaigles c'est petit aigle, ou petit aiglon. Mais pour les autres je l'ignore. Mais toi, tu es définitivement un petit serpent. La manière dont tu vis, survivre serait d'ailleurs un mot plus adéquat, fera que tu seras réparti à Serpentard quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Oui, comme moi. Mais s'il te plaît Harry, ne deviens jamais comme moi. Reste toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils restèrent une petite minute ainsi, dans le calme, Harry appréciant l'étreinte réconfortante du plus âgé. Puis ce dernier s'écarta et regarda le petit sorcier aux yeux verts.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Tom le conduisit dans la salle à manger et lui servit des oeufs et du bacon. Il n'était pas un très bon cuisinier mais il avait appris à se débrouiller avec le temps. Harry ne semblait pas trouver cela mauvais. Mais quelque chose disait à l'ancien mage noir qu'il ne devait pas manger de tels repas chez ses relatifs moldus. Et toujours si silencieux. Un enfant devrait babiller, s'exprimer, jouer. Le petit sorcier avait surpris Tom par son coté beaucoup trop calme et respectueux pour un enfant de six ans. Là encore, au sein de sa petite maison, il le surprenait encore. Cela le faisait penser un peu à lui-même à l'orphelinat quand il était plus vieux, environ huit ans ou neuf ans, et qu'il avait fait ses premiers accidents magiques. Ce petit était seul contre le monde.

Il ne le serait plus jamais.

« Harry, cela te dirait de venir à la banque avec moi ? »

« Je dois rentrer ou mon oncle va me disputer. »

« Je suis certain que ton oncle va te disputer quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu arrives, » soupira le serpentard. « Ce n'est qu'un véracrasse idiot ! Quel dommage que je ne sois plus aussi puissant qu'avant, je l'aurais écrasé ! Harry, je te propose de venir dans une banque spéciale, Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. J'aimerais pouvoir t'arracher à ces moldus avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable en te détruisant de l'intérieur. J'aimerais beaucoup entamer des démarches pour t'adopter, enfin si tu veux bien. »

« Vous serez mon papa ? »

« Oui, Harry, je pourrais être ton papa, » fit l'homme avec un pincement au coeur alors qu'il voyait cette étincelle d'espoir dans ces yeux si verts.

Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que le garçon était mal aimé dans son foyer actuel. Il avait droit lui aussi à être aimé. Il posa une main douce sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille et les ébouriffa, attirant un petit sourire sur son maigre visage. Tom se promit aussi de le faire manger correctement afin qu'il prenne vite un peu de poids car il était beaucoup trop maigre à son goût.

Tom alla ensuite chercher une de ses vieilles capes de quand il était élève à Poudlard et l'attacha sur les épaules du garçon. Malgré cela, elle restait bien trop grande pour Harry. Il l'ajusta en faisant quelques tours de col avant de mettre l'attache.

« Une cape ? Comme les sorciers et les chevaliers ? »

« Oui, Harry, » sourit le mage noir. « Nous sommes des sorciers. Alors nous avons tout l'attirail qui va avec. Baguette magique, chaudron, balai volant, cape et chapeau pointu. »

« Vous avez une baguette magique ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais plus m'en servir. J'ai été très méchant par le passé et j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »

« Quand on est méchant, on perd ses pouvoirs ? »

« Pas toujours. Mais oui, cela peut arriver. Apparemment. »

Il enfila lui-même sa cape ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier et poussa l'enfant vers la cheminée.

« Tu veux voir quelque chose de magique ? »

« Oui ! » fit Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Regarde, » dit-il en prenant un pot sur la cheminée. « Tu vois cette poudre ? C'est de la poudre de cheminette. On s'en sert pour voyager d'une cheminée à une autre. C'est encore plus rapide que le bus ou la voiture. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de prendre une poignée et de la jeter dans la cheminée. Ensuite tu dis distinctement ta destination en entrant dans les flammes vertes. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« C'est pas dangereux ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas dangereux du tout. »

« On se brûle pas avec le feu ? »

« Non, ce sont des flammes magiques, Harry, » rit doucement l'ancien mage noir. « Elle ne sont même pas chaudes. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Oui ! »

Tom se redressa et reposa le pot sur la cheminée. Il prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche.

« Alors direction le Chemin de Traverse, » sourit l'homme en prenant une pincée de poudra et en la jetant dans l'âtre où il y avait encore un feu qui brûlait.

Harry se serra contre lui pour se rassurer tout en observant ses moindres gestes. Tom fit un pas dans les flammes vertes et énonça distinctement sa destination. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Le serpentard reposa le petit sur le sol et lui prit la main afin de le mener à travers la rue sorcière, vers Gringott's.

Le chemin prit du temps car Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. Mais il ne posait pas la moindre question. Pourtant le serpentard voyait bien qu'elles étaient là, plus que visibles dans ses yeux brillants. Alors il expliqua un certain nombre de choses au fur et à mesure de leur trajet.

Il sentit Harry s'immobiliser. Il baissa alors les yeux pour voir que le petit fixait quelque chose et semblait partagé entre la peur et la curiosité. Il suivit son regard et comprit. Il sourit en s'agenouillant.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est qu'un gobelin. C'est une créature très intelligente, certes peu avenante et pas toujours des plus sympathique mais elle est très respectueuse tant qu'on en fait autant. Et ils gèrent la banque des sorciers. »

« Ils sont pas méchants, hein ? »

« Pas si tu te montres respectueux envers eux, Harry. Et tel que je te connais, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Allez, suis-moi. »

Tom s'avança et demanda à voir et son gestionnaire mais également celui des Potter. Il entendait Harry émettre un son et il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de patienter un peu.

Ils furent conduits à travers les dédales et les profondeurs de la banque jusque dans un bureau. Le serpentard y reconnut son expert comptable. Il le salua selon les moeurs gobelines avant de se tourner vers l'autre Gobelin.

« Je suis Gripsec et je gère les comptes et avoirs de la famille Potter. »

« Enchanté, Maître Gripsec. »

« Que pouvons-nous pour vous, Lord Jedusor ? »

« Que vous m'aidiez à sauver Harry Potter, » répondit Tom en montrant son protégé d'un geste de la main.

Dire que les Gobelins étaient surpris par la demande serait un euphémisme. Ils connaissaient parfaitement son passé sombre et l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait sauver l'enfant qu'il voulait tuer autrefois était plus que surprenant. Toutefois les deux créatures reprirent rapidement contenance.

« Et comment pouvons-nous vous aider dans cet objectif ? » demanda Gripsec alors qu'il fixait l'enfant de son regard luisant d'intelligence.

« En m'aidant à le retirer de sa famille qui est plus qu'abusive envers lui et, si possible, pouvoir l'adopter. »

« Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ? »

« Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas être traité comme un esclave. Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas être traité de monstre sous prétexte qu'il est différent. Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à tenter de se réchauffer dans un parc à l'abri du vent la nuit de Noël alors que sa famille sont en train de faire la fête bien au chaud ! »

« Que dites-vous ?! » s'exclamèrent les Gobelins.

« Que j'ai trouvé Harry cette nuit dans le parc complètement gelé ! Si je ne l'avais trouvé, il serait certainement mort de froid ! Ca et le fait que je dois régulièrement soigner des blessures et des contusions sévères au moins deux fois par semaine ! Harry Potter est en danger auprès de ses relatifs moldus ! Voilà pourquoi je souhaite lui venir en aide ! »

Son petit discours eut son effet sur les deux créatures en face de lui. Les Gobelins étaient connus pour leurs cotés austère, strict et belliqueux mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur. Ainsi les Gobelins aidèrent donc Tom pour le bien-être d'Harry.

Ils lui conseillèrent d'adopter le petit par la voix moldue car, dans le cas contraire, il aurait des problèmes en faisant face à son tuteur magique, à savoir Albus Dumbledore.

« Comment un homme comme Dumbledore a pu laisser un enfant de Lord chez des personnes pareilles ! » s'écria l'ancien mage noir. « Il est pourtant au courant du minimum de protocole qui doit être inculqué aux enfants de nobles ! Il aurait eu tout autant sa place chez les Londubat ou les Malfoy ! »

Son regard rougeoyant se posa ensuite sur Harry qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, effrayé ... Par lui. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'approcher lentement de lui pour le rassurer.

« Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Il tendait une main douce vers lui pour la poser sur son épaule mais il fut percuté deux secondes plus tard par un petit corps et deux petits bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Tom referma doucement les siens sur Harry, tel un cocon protecteur. Il posa son menton dans le nid d'oiseau qu'était sa chevelure et resta ainsi un moment le temps qu'Harry se sente totalement rassuré.

Tom resta à Gringott's une bonne partie de la matinée pour régler les papiers nécessaires et les débuts de démarches qu'il aurait à faire par la suite. Mais une chose était sûre s'il voulait absolument pouvoir adopter l'enfant. Il fallait le faire à l'insu de Dumbledore. Par conséquent, il fallait le faire à l'amiable avec ces horribles moldus au lieu d'appeler les services sociaux. En attendant, Harry resterait chez lui pour plus de sécurité.

xXxXxXx

Tom était occupé à faire des courses à l'épicerie du coin quand il entendit le hurlement d'Harry. Il sortit rapidement de l'échoppe pour voir son petit protégé se faire tirer par les cheveux par nul autre que Mr Dursley. Ce dernier semblait fou de rage.

« Lâchez cet enfant tout de suite, Mr Dursley ! » s'écria-t-il en partant au petit trot pour les rejoindre.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Mr Jedusor ! »

« Eh bien justement, le bien-être d'Harry m'importe beaucoup et vous maltraitez cet enfant ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui mérite ce qui lui arrive ! Tout comme ses parents ! »

« Faites encore du mal à ce garçon et j'appelle la police. »

« Et vous faites attention, » ricana l'homme avec un petit sourire supérieur. « J'ai des relations hauts placées ! Je pourrais ruiner votre misérable petite carrière d'enseignant. »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Tom en se dressant sur toute sa hauteur. « Et qu'espérez-vous gagner à menacer ainsi un Lord, Mr Dursley ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Impossible ! Un Lord ne s'abaisserait pas à ... »

« Un Lord fait ce qu'il lui plaît ! » coupa sèchement l'ancien mage noir alors qu'il profitait du choc du moldu pour récupérer Harry et le mettre derrière lui. « Et je ne peux que vous conseillez de tenir votre langue, sale petit moldu prétentieux ! Vous êtes indigne de porter le nom de parent ! Encore moins être le tuteur d'Harry Potter ! Surtout au vu de ce qu'il est ! »

« Et savez-vous seulement ce qu'est ce monstre ? » fit Mr Dursley.

« Un monstre, dites-vous ? Moi je ne vois qu'un jeune garçon très intelligent pour son âge mais qui est paralysé par la peur que vous lui inspirez ! »

« Donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est ! Croyez-moi, c'est un monstre, tout comme tous ceux de son espèce ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me considérer comme un de ces monstres, Mr Dursley ! » fit Tom, menaçant. « Car je sais parfaitement ce qu'il est. Il est comme ses parents, il est comme moi ! Et tout ce que vous réussirez à faire en continuant de la sorte, c'est tuer ce pauvre petit en le transformant en un Obscurus ! Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait du vous le confier ! »

« Vous êtes un ... un ... »

« Sorcier ? Oui. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de travailler avec des moldus ? Avoir la paix ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Harry Potter ici, maltraité et à peine nourri. Encore moins le découvrir presque mort de froid non loin d'ici alors que vous fêtiez joyeusement Noël ! Ne le niez même pas, je vous ai vu ! Alors maintenant ne vous avisez même plus de lever le petit doigt sur ce garçon ou je vous envoie les aurors ! Et croyez-moi sur parole, la justice sorcière est très sévère dans le cas d'abus sur ses enfants. Vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez ... Absolument tout ! Même votre liberté. »

Tom se détourna et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Ou bien, je peux vous débarrasser ce garçon et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous en occuper. »

« Et vous en feriez quoi ? »

« Je l'adopterai bien sûr. Je faisais justement les démarches pour cela puisque vous êtes incapables, vous et votre femme, de vous occuper de lui. J'ai presque rassemblé tous les documents nécessaires. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à les signer. »

« Et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune pension alimentaire, rien ? »

« Vous risquerez juste de le croiser encore dans le quartier et à l'école jusqu'à ses onze ans. Après il ira à Poudlard. Et je suis tout à fait à même de subvenir à tous ses besoins. Contrairement à vous semble-t-il ! Et là encore, ne le niez pas ! J'ai pris soin de ce petit dès son arrivée dans ma classe et j'ai du au moins vider deux baumes de soin complet pour des plaies qui auraient du être traitées dans un hôpital moldu ! »

« Si vous l'avez soigné, c'est que ce n'était pas aussi grave ! »

« Parce que j'ai toujours l'un ou l'autre baume magique sur moi ! Il y a une grande différence entre nos soins et les soins moldus ! »

Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou du mage noir alors que Mr Dursley devenait peu à peu rouge de rage à force d'entendre les mots honnis. Tom décida de couper court à cette conversation plus que déplaisante.

« Je vous donnerai les papiers à la rentrée quand vous conduirez votre fils. Vous n'aurez qu'à les signer et me les remettre le lendemain. Au revoir, Mr Dursley. »

Il tourna les talons et partit avec Harry dans les bras, son sac de courses en bandoulière. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux pour la maison de l'ancien mage noir.

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, ce dernier s'occupa de son petit serpent et commença par lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe moldue ainsi que quelques vêtements sorciers. Il lui servit trois repas par jour et surtout, il s'employa à ce qu'il y ait un sourire sur ce petit visage d'ange. Il lui parla encore plus du monde magique mais aussi de ses parents et de la célébrité qu'il y avait autour de lui. Harry l'écoutait toujours de manière si attentive. Il commença également par petite dose à lui enseigner les coutumes des Sangs-Purs ainsi que les histoires sur Magia elle-même. Et ils firent également des choses aussi simples que de faire des bonhommes de neige dans le jardin.

xXxXxXx

Trois mois passèrent et Harry vivait depuis lors chez Tom. Dès la rentrée de janvier, les Dursley étaient venus à l'école et avaient signés les papiers pour ne plus avoir rien à faire avec des 'monstres de leur espèce'. Le serpentard avait apporté le soir même les documents à Gringott's pour qu'ils s'occupent de la suite.

Depuis, Harry était officiellement Harry Potter-Jedusor. Et Harry était content de cela. Il avait enfin une famille qui l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Il avait une fois avoué à son père adoptif qu'il avait fait une prière au Père Noël pour qu'il lui donne un papa comme cadeau de Noël. Et finalement, sa prière était exaucée. Tom en avait été touché.

L'ancien mage noir enseignait toujours aux petits moldus et faisait à coté, l'école à son fils pour l'initier à la culture sorcière. Harry ne voulait jamais sortir dans la cour car s'il était libéré de son oncle et de sa tante, ce n'était pas le cas de Dudley et sa bande. Surtout que l'enfant Dursley avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son jouet favori et le faisait bien sentir dans ses propos face au petit sorcier. Alors Tom lui faisait lire quelques livres à coté et le questionnait une fois les ouvrages finis.

Au fil du temps, Tom commençait sérieusement à hésiter entre plusieurs maisons pour son fils. Il était certes courageux mais pas assez fonceur pour aller à Gryffondor. Mais il était aussi avide de savoir qu'un Serdaigle et aussi vicieux et rusé qu'un Serpentard. L'ancien mage noir en était très fier.

Alors qu'il surveillait les enfants dans la cour, l'enseignant dut brutalement couper le chemin à un petit groupe d'enfants. Ce dernier était mené sans surprise par Dudley Dursley.

« Mr Tom, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon sac, » dit le cousin d'Harry.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que c'est. »

Il vit les rouages du moldu tourner à fond dans son esprit pour inventer rapidement un mensonge comme il s'y attendait.

« J'ai oublié ma collation. »

« Dans ce cas, occasionnellement, je te laisserai le manger dès que vous rentrerez en classe à la fin de la récréation. »

« Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! »

« Vous ne passerez pas, les enfants, » fit Tom en les retournant pour les pousser doucement mais fermement dans la cour. « Ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter. Allez jouer ailleurs ! » _'Comme si j'allais vous laisser martyriser mon fils !' _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

En pensant à Harry comme son fils, le coeur du vieux serpentard se réchauffa et un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un jour de tels sentiments et pourtant le voilà à le penser sincèrement et sans aucun remord ni regret. Il observa de loin la petite bande de voyous pester contre lui avant d'aller aider une petite fille avec ses lacets.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de choisir le métier d'instituteur dans une petite école moldue. C'était au final sa rédemption.

xXxXxXx

Tom poussa Harry dans la boutique de prêt à porter de Mme Guipure. Le jeune sorcier allait avoir onze ans dans quelques jours. Il était temps de faire les courses pour Poudlard. Il alla chercher quelques habits pour lui-même alors que la couturière s'occupait de son fils. Harry avait bien grandi, tant en taille qu'en intelligence et en ruse. Et il rencontrait déjà la progéniture de Lucius Malfoy, l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts fut un temps. Il les laissa discuter et resta en retrait. Harry devait faire ses propres relations de lui-même. S'il lui demandait quelques conseils, il lui donnerait volontiers.

« J'ai fini, » fit la couturière.

« Très bien, » répondit Tom en approchant. « Pourriez-vous en faire cinq set, je vous prie. »

« Naturellement. »

« Prêt à aller chercher ta baguette ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son fils.

« Oui, Papa ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « J'arrêterai d'utiliser la tienne comme ça. »

« Pour ce qu'elle me sert, » rit Tom bien qu'avec un brin de nostalgie. « Elle t'est bien plus utile qu'à moi. »

Ils saluèrent l'héritier Malfoy et sortirent de la boutique pour se diriger vers la suivante.

« Cela ne te manque pas ? Je veux dire, de faire de la magie ? »

« Cela m'arrive, oui. Le plus souvent quand cela me faciliterait la vie plutôt qu'à faire des acrobaties, à mon âge ... C'est en partie pour cela que je t'ai appris quelques sorts. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire des potions. Et puis, si j'avais encore ma magie, je n'aurais jamais été prendre cet emploi à l'école et je ne t'aurais jamais adopté. »

« Ce jour restera l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! »

Tom posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique du vieil Ollivander. L'homme était sur une échelle à ranger quelques boîtes dans ses étagères. Il jeta un oeil aux nouveaux arrivants. Il pâlit en voyant le vieux serpentard. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et descendit de son perchoir. Il jeta un oeil à son nouveau client et ses yeux habitués à voir le moindre détail virent immédiatement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune sorcier. Là, ce fut le summum pour lui. Il se sentit d'un seul coup bien vieux et dépassé par les événements.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir une minute, » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ainsi, Mr Ollivander, » commenta l'ancien mage noir.

« De la part du Lord Noir, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« Je ne suis plus Lord Voldemort depuis bien longtemps. Pour moi, c'est fini depuis presque dix ans. »

« C'est donc chez vous que le jeune Mr Potter a disparu toutes ces années. »

« Pas tout à fait, mais cela fait un peu plus de cinq ans qu'il vit avec moi en effet. Est-ce un problème ? » demanda Tom sur le ton de la conversation.

« Cela dépend. Avez-vous l'intention de faire de lui un mage noir aussi sombre et dangereux que vous ? »

« Je ne suis plus une menace pour qui que ce soit depuis Halloween 1981, Mr Ollivander. Un élève de Poudlard pourrait aisément me neutraliser aujourd'hui. »

« Papa ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est la vérité. »

« Je sais mais en le disant, tous ceux qui pourraient l'apprendre et qui voudraient se venger de toi en profiteraient sûrement. »

« Rassure-toi, » sourit Tom en ébouriffant son fils. « Ton vieux père a plus d'un tour dans son sac. A ton avis ? Pourquoi j'ai été travaillé chez les moldus ? »

Le fabricant de baguette comprenant que l'homme, qui fut pendant un temps le mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, n'était plus qu'un Cracmol, il respira plus librement et fit son travail : il chercha une baguette pour le jeune Harry Potter. Le jeune homme dut en essayer plusieurs avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait le plus.

« Voilà qui est étrange, » marmonna le vieil homme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Tom à nouveau.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. La vôtre est en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. 33, 75 cm. »

« C'est exact, » répondit l'ancien mage noir alors qu'Harry la sortait d'une poche de sa cape. « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Eh bien, le phénix qui a fourni la plume dans votre baguette en a fourni une seule autre. Qui se trouve être dans cette baguette-ci. »

« Nos destins sont décidément bien liés, Harry, » fit Tom en haussant des épaules. « Pour moi, cela ne change rien, je ne sais plus faire de magie. Voulez-vous récupérer cette baguette, Mr Ollivander ? Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Qu'en ferais-je ? » demanda le fabricant. « Gardez-la. Elle est à vous. »

Le vieux serpentard paya la nouvelle baguette d'Harry et ils sortirent tous deux de la boutique pour terminer leurs achats de la journée.

xXxXxXx

« Prêt ? » demanda Tom en posant une main sur la charette, l'autre sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Prêt. »

Ils avancèrent ensemble à travers la barrière magique menant à la voie 9 3/4. Le vieux serpentard regarda avec nostalgie la belle locomotive rouge déjà toute fumante, prête à partir.

« Et souviens-toi Harry, tu peux écouter les conseils de Dumbledore mais médite-les longuement avant de les mettre en application. D'accord ? »

« Pas de problème. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire dans quelle maison j'ai été répartie. »

« N'oublie pas non plus de me décrire la tête de ce vieux citroné quand il entendra ton nom surtout ! » rit doucement Tom.

« Promis je ferais attention. Dans les deux sens du terme. »

L'ancien mage noir prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra longuement.

« Tu vas me manquer cette année, Harry. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra plus vite que tu ne le penses, Papa. »

« Je t'attends pour Noël. »

Un sifflet se fit entendre au loin, annonçant le départ imminent du train. Tom poussa son fils vers la porte du wagon le plus proche. Il le vit s'installer dans un compartiment un peu plus loin, tout seul. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois avant de partir travailler. Il retourna du coté moldu et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre Little Whining et l'école où il allait être pour la première fois en retard depuis qu'il y travaillait. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Heureusement que la directrice avait été compréhensive...

xXxXxXx

**Harry POV**

Harry se tenait avec les autres enfants devant la table des professeurs. Il allait bientôt se faire répartir dans la maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il se demandait ce qui serait le mieux pour lui ... Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Certainement pas Gryffondor ! Il l'était très légèrement à l'occasion mais il n'en avait pas le comportement en général. Alors Poufsouffle, n'en parlons même pas ! Quoique, avec son père, ils viraient tous les deux Poufsouffle quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Harry Potter-Jedusor. »

Le jeune sorcier vit la mâchoire du directeur de l'école se décrocher de deux ou trois centimètres alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne put en voir davantage car il dut se retourner pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et attendre que le Choixpeau le répartisse.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table vert-et-argent avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Son père sauterait de joie en apprenant qu'il était un serpentard lui aussi. Il s'installa aux cotés de Drago Malfoy et des quelques autres nouveaux qu'il avait rencontrés dans le train en ignorant complètement le regard de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment Harry Potter pouvait être affilié aux Jedusor ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il allait devoir demander à Severus de lui amener le jeune garçon dans le bureau pour le questionner afin d'en savoir plus.

xXxXxXx

« PAPAAA ! » fit la voix d'Harry à travers le salon.

Tom sursauta et renversa une partie de sa tasse sur sa main.

« Ah ! Merde ! » s'écria l'ancien mage noir alors qu'il posait vivement sa tasse sur la table. « Par la barbe de Salazar ! Harry, ne crie pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Imagine que je manipule des sels de feu au-dessus d'un chaudron, triple andouille ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Foutu gryffondor décérébré ! »

Il fut accueilli par un éclat de rire derrière le miroir à double sens.

« Vu la maison dans laquelle je suis, je devrais me sentir insulté mais comme cela vient de toi, je ne vais rien dire, Papa. Te voir t'énerver comme ça m'a toujours fait rire. Même Dudley n'a jamais réussi à te mettre dans cet état. »

« Parce que ton cousin n'a jamais réussi à me faire sortir le moindre juron. Mais toi alors, jeune homme, c'est le pompon ! » Il fit une pause alors qu'il s'essuyait la main avec un essuis. « Attends une minute, tu devrais te sentir insulté ? Tu es à Serpentard ? »

« Dans le mil ! »

« Je peux me mettre à guiguendélirer alors ! »

« Ah non ! Pas sans moi ! » s'indigna le nouveau serpentard. « Tu viens ici et tu viens guiguendélirer avec moi ! »

« Je travaille demain, Harry ... Et puis, je doute fort que Dumbledore veuille de moi dans l'enceinte même du château. »

« Il voudrait parler au Jedusor qui m'a élevé... » dit Harry. « Et je rêve où le Snape qui est mon directeur référent est le Severus Snape dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... possible... Dumbledore veut me parler ? »

« Ouep. »

« Je serai à Poudlard dans vingt minutes, hors de question que je manque la belle vue du château en atterrissant directement dans son bureau ! »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrai bien plus vite que tu ne le pensais ! » rit Harry. « Tout de suite Papa ! »

Et le miroir reprit sa surface réfléchissante. Tom soupira. Que voulait le citronné ? Il se frotta sa chevelure poivre et sel avant de se lever et d'enfiler une cape. Il avait la flemme d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pour y aller. Il allait y aller en tenue de travail, à savoir un simple jeans et un T-shirt avec inscrit dessus _'Où signe-t-on pour ma soixantaine ?_'

Il avança vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Les Trois Balais. »

Il arriva dans l'auberge de Mme Rosmerta dans une gerbe de flammes verte émeraude. Il laissa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et partit en direction de Poudlard à pied. Cela lui fit bizarre de remonter l'allée menant au château après toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais songé y retourner. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie et pourtant le voilà à parcourir la route de terre, et très vite les grilles de l'école furent en vue.

Il y retrouva quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

« Vous êtes M'sieur Jedusor ? » fit le géant Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

« Bonsoir Rubeus. Oui, c'est moi, Tom Jedusor, » répondit le vieux serpentard avec un sourire. « J'ignorais que tu travaillais à Poudlard. »

« Jedusor ? »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai pris un coup de vieux, » rit l'ancien mage noir.

« J'aurais pas dit ça. »

« Toi tu as encore grandi par contre. Tu es plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Ou je me suis peut-être tassé avec l'âge. Va savoir ... »

Le géant était sous le choc de voir un ancien camarade d'école. Qui plus est celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'il soit viré et qui était aussi le mage noir le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

« J'comprends plus Dumbledore, » maugréa Hagrid dans sa barbe hirsute. « Pourquoi faire rentrer Vous-Savez-Qui dans Poudlard ? »

Tom s'immobilisa en soupirant avant de se retourner pour fixer le géant.

« Rubeus. Ce temps-là est fini pour moi. J'ai renoncé le jour où j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre. Plus comme un sorcier en tout cas. Lord Voldemort, c'est du passé. Et par Salazar, ce n'est qu'un surnom ridicule ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un tintouin ! »

Il avait vu le géant frémir quand il avait évoqué le nom qu'il s'était forgé autrefois. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du château. La nuit était belle et la voûte du ciel était dégagée, laissant voir la lune et les étoiles. Quand le château fut en vue, Tom s'arrêta pour l'observer quelques minutes, avec tous ses souvenirs du lieu qui remontaient à la surface. Cela avait été sa première véritable maison. L'Orphelinat ne comptait pas.

A coté, le demi-géant observait l'ancien mage noir, un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi curieux. L'homme semblait ...

« T'as changé, Jedusor, » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point perdre ses pouvoirs peut changer une personne, » soupira le serpentard. « Je ferai bien de me dépêcher, sinon Harry va bouder qu'on ne puisse pas guiguendélirer. »

« Guigen-quoi ? » fit Hagrid, perdu.

« Tu comprendras peut-être si tu as un jour l'honneur de nous voir faire, » rit Tom.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la bâtisse et ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Et ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Il laissa le demi-géant énoncer le mot de passe avant de monter les quelques marches d'escalier. Il frappa à la porte en chêne. Il eut à peine passer la porte qu'un _stupefix_ passa au-dessus de sa tête. Tom sauta se mettre à l'abri derrière une colonne.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » cria-t-il un peu inquiet. « Je ne suis pas armé ! »

« A d'autres, Mon Seigneur ! » siffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Mais il ne va pas vous faire de mal ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez le blesser, professeur ! »

« Taisez-vous Potter ! »

« Harry, je te le confirme, c'est bien ce Severus Snape ! Et il m'a l'air bien remonté ! Tu as fait une bêtise ? »

« Quoi ? Non, j'ai rien fait du tout ! J'ai même pas siffler comme tu me l'as demandé ! »

« Siffler ? »

« _Harry, expelliarmus. Tout de suite ! Prends-les par surprise !_ »

Le jeune étudiant s'exécuta et récupéra les baguettes de Snape et Dumbledore pour les donner à son père.

« On pourra parler de manière civilisée comme ça ! » dit Tom en ôtant sa cape.

La réaction de tout le monde fut des plus plaisantes à voir. Son accoutrement semblait les choquer. Parfait !

« Tu crois qu'on les a cassés ? » demanda Harry sur un ton innocent.

« Non, mais mis en état de choc sûrement. »

« Quelle idée de mettre un T-shirt pareil aussi ! »

« Trop fatigué pour me changer et enfiler une robe de sorcier, désolé, » rit Tom. « Alors Serpentard, hein ? Le Choixpeau l'a directement décidé ou est-ce qu'il a hésité un peu ? »

« Il a hésité avec Gryffondor et Serdaigle. »

« Tu es décidément le parfait mélange de tes parents. Et un peu trop influencé par moi sans doute aussi. Mais Serpentard mérite une récompense ! » ajouta le vieux serpentard en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Que dirais-tu d'une soirée cinéma durant les vacances de Noël ? »

« Super ! »

« Qui ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Snape qui reprenait peu à peu ses capacités cérébrales.

« Disons que j'ai pris du plomb dans la cervelle et que j'ai commencé à réfléchir, » rit doucement l'ancien mage noir. « Et tu peux m'appeler Tom ou Jedusor, Severus. Je ne suis plus Voldemort depuis presque dix ans. »

« Comment ?! »

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vaut ce changement de situation, Tom ? » demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation bien que tendu par le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre leur baguette.

Le Cracmol le remarqua et posa les deux baguettes sur une étagère et s'en éloigna.

« Range ta baguette, Harry. Soyons tous à égalité. »

« Comme si je pouvais être à égalité avec deux sorciers accomplis et dont un qui a plus de dix fois mon âge ! » commenta le nouveau serpentard en rangeant sa baguette. « J'ai juste eu un coup de chance parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je puisse déjà lancer des sorts. »

Tom pouffa et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Du thé ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« Tant que ce n'est pas du citron, » firent les Jedusor en choeur. « Chips ! Double chips ! Triple Chips ! »

« J'ai gagné ! » rit Harry. « Encore ! »

Le père ébouriffa son fils.

« Papa ! Bientôt ce ne sera plus un nid d'oiseaux que j'aurais sur la tête mais un poulailler tout entier ! »

« Pense à me rapporter des oeufs alors ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que de leur coté, Snape et Dumbledore n'en revenaient pas devant autant de complicité entre l'enfant Potter et le meurtrier des parents Potter.

« Potter, » fit le directeur de la maison Serpentard. « Vous savez qui est cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Si vous faites allusion qu'il était le mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, qu'il a commis des atrocités par le passé et qu'il a assassiné mes parents, oui je suis au courant. Mais je sais également que sans lui je serais mort aujourd'hui alors ... Personne n'est parfait. »

« Mais Potter ... »

« Pas de mais ! » s'exclama Harry avant de se prendre une taloche derrière la tête. « Eh ! C'était pourquoi, ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte que tu me répondes que tu dois répondre à tes professeurs ainsi ! » répondit calmement Tom. « Il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser. »

« Mais il allait encore t'insulter ou dire encore un truc de pas très reluisant ! »

« Qui serait plus que probablement la réalité puisqu'il se calque sur celui que j'étais avant devenir un Cracmol ... Personne ne sait vraiment que j'en suis devenu un, Harry, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. J'ai juste disparu de la circulation. »

« Et moi j'ai failli finir en glaçon un soir de Noël si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé ! Alors son 'mais', il peut se le foutre où je pense ! »

Harry croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu boudes ?! » dit Tom. « Un Jedusor ne boude pas ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, » maugréa le jeune Serpentard.

« Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Je vais t'apprendre à bouder, moi ! » fit l'homme en se levant. « Viens par là, petit garnement ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! Noooon »

Harry essaya de s'échapper de l'attaque de Tom mais finit par succomber dans un éclat de rire sous les chatouilles.

« Alors ? On boude toujours ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on boude ! »

« Non ! Pitié, Papa ! Arrête ! » rit le plus jeune.

Tom cessa l'attaque aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencée et il aida son fils à se redresser devant les deux sorciers qui étaient clairement en état de choc. Dumbledore avait également une petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je connais ce regard, » commenta le vieux serpentard.

« Tu as bien changé, Tom. En bien, il semblerait. »

« Avec un ange pareil dans ma vie, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? »

« Moi un ange ? Je croyais que j'étais un monstre ? » fit innocemment Harry.

« Ah oui. Parlant de cela, j'ai une petite chose à faire. »

Bien que fatigué par sa journée, le sexagénaire se leva rapidement et donna une claque à Dumbledore sans que ni lui ni Snape ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir mis Harry chez les Dursley ! » s'expliqua-t-il froidement alors qu'il levait une main pour demander à son ancien fidèle de garder son calme. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. « D'ailleurs, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je réagis de manière aussi violente, Severus, accepterais-tu de me retirer mes souvenirs afin de pouvoir les regarder avec Dumbledore ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cela très instructif. Surtout toi avec ton passé. »

« Puis-je savoir en quoi cela concerne mon passé ? »

« Tu comprendras en les visionnant et tu seras certainement aussi en colère que moi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'à l'exception d'Harry et de l'enfant Londubat, je n'ai jamais touché à un enfant durant la guerre. »

L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils. Il alla chercher sa baguette pour faire ce qu'il lui était demandé, les lèvres pincées. Tom le fit sélectionner tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Harry depuis que ce dernier était arrivé dans sa classe, cinq années auparavant. Toutes les blessures qu'il avait dû soigner durant quatre mois, l'aspect chétif du petit, les propos qu'employaient les Dursley pour définir leur neveu, et ce jusqu'au fameux soir où il l'avait retrouvé dans le parc le soir de Noël. Quand Snape ressortit de la pensine en meme temps que Dumbledore, il donna un coup de poing à ce dernier.

« Comment avez-vous pu Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix polaire. « Vous me disiez qu'il était en sécurité ! Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends tout cela ! Lily doit certainement se retourner dans sa tombe ! »

« J'ai encore semé la zizanie, » murmura le jeune serpentard à l'oreille de Tom

« T'inquiète, Harry, » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. « Laisse Dumbledore s'en mordre les doigts avec ses erreurs. Tu aurais du être confié à des sorciers ou au moins des Cracmols pouvant s'occuper de toi sans problème. »

« Et j'ai mon Cracmol préféré ! » fit le serpentard en venant chercher un câlin.

« Je suis aussi le seul Cracmol que tu connaisses, » rit le père en l'acceptant avec joie.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer. Tom regarda l'heure.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais si je veux pouvoir supporter Dudley Dursley demain, il faut que je me couche. Surtout que je vais sûrement encore avoir ta tante sur le dos avec la dictée de début d'année. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Il a fait un 0/10 et ma tante voudra le faire changer en un 10. »

« Non, il a fait un 1/10. Le résultat sera en effet le même mais ... »

« Tu n'es pas homme qu'on achète ! »

« Hmm ... Je ne dirais pas non à du chocolat. »

« Oh ! Moi aussi ! »

« Moi à un verre de Whisky ! » fit le directeur de la maison Serpentard. « Alors, hmmm, Mon S... »

« Dis Mon Seigneur, et le Cracmol que je suis te fais la tête au carré Severus ! » l'interrompit Tom. « J'ai un nom ! »

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

« J'en sais quelque chose, » soupira Tom en jetant un oeil à son fils. « Il m'a fallu deux ans pour lui enlever son habitude de ne jamais rien demander. Tu vas avoir un vrai moulin à questions dans ta classe. Vu tes capacités, je suppose que tu es le Maître des Potions. »

« De toute évidence. »

Tom retint un bâillement.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« On n'a pas fait la guiguendélire ! »

L'ancien mage noir sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« On la fera à Noël. » Il se pencha à l'oreille de son fils. « Et si jamais tu as des questions sur ta mère, demande au professeur Snape. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'ils se connaissaient. »

« Vrai ? » fit le jeune garçon en regardant son professeur référant avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Severus Snape releva un sourcil en remarquant cela.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez de la sorte, Potter ? »

« Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

« Par Salazar ..., » soupira l'homme. « C'était indispensable de le lui dire, Mon ... Mr Jedusor ? »

« Vu que je ne connaissais pas ses parents personnellement et que ses relatifs moldus les dépeignaient comme, je cite, un ivrogne et une prostituée qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture, alors oui, c'était indispensable. Et si vous avez des photos de ses parents, ce serait magnifique aussi, » ajouta-t-il pour les deux sorciers. « Tout ce qu'il a provient de journaux ou la photo de la statue de Godric's Hollow. Il n'a rien d'autre. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur.

« Dumbledore, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée pour rentrer chez moi ? Je dois me lever tôt demain. »

« Naturellement. »

« Au revoir Papa, » fit Harry en venant chercher un nouveau câlin.

« Au revoir, petit serpent. Evite de faire trop de bêtises. »

« Promis.»

Il vit Harry partir avec Snape pour qu'il rejoigne la salle commune de Serpentard, le couvre-feu étant passé depuis un moment. Tom se tourna alors vers la cheminée du vieux citronné.

« Une dernière chose, Dumbledore, pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. »

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Mon combat est terminé depuis le jour où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Mais ma vie a commencé le jour où Harry a passé la porte de ma classe. Je ferais tout pour le protéger, même donner ma propre vie. Ne vous avisez pas de nous séparer. Jamais. »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas faire d'Harry un mage noir. »

« Harry n'ignore rien de mon passé, Dumbledore. Dès qu'il était prêt à comprendre, je lui ai tout expliqué. Et je lui ai toujours dit de ne jamais devenir comme moi. »

« Alors je ne vous séparerai pas. Mais je vous garderai à l'oeil. »

« Faites comme bon vous semble. Je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher. Du moins pas sur ma vie ces dix dernières années. Au revoir, Dumbledore. »

Tom prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et rentra chez lui.

xXxXxXx

Durant les mois suivants, Tom reçut de nombreux appels de son fils et il en passa lui-même quelques-uns. Il apprit avec fierté qu'il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur de Quidditch depuis un siècle. Et selon Severus, il aurait hérité du talent de son 'foutu crétin' de père. Mais il était doué en potions. Encore heureux ! C'était la seule chose que les Jedusor pouvaient faire ensemble pour tout ce qui était en lien avec le monde magique.

Durant ces mois, l'absence du petit sorcier se fit aussi sentir. La maison était bien plus calme maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Et aussi dans sa classe. L'ancien mage noir avait bien hâte que les vacances arrivent pour qu'il puisse chouchouter son fils comme il se doit. Car le vieil homme était lui aussi, maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa maison, en manque de câlins.

'_Plus que quelques jours à attendre et j'irai le chercher à la gare_,' pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il prépara son sac avec les devoirs de ses élèves et partit pour le chemin de l'école.

xXxXxXx

Tom était à son bureau devant sa classe d'enfants et il battait son jeu de cartes.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts pour votre table de 7, les enfants ? » Il tira une carte. « Max ? 4x7 ? »

« 28 ! »

« Très bien. Hélène ? 9x7 ? »

« 62 ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Euh ... Ah non ! 63 ! »

« C'est mieux, » sourit Tom. « Dudley ? 2x7 ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Voyons Dudley, » soupira l'ancien mage noir. « C'est un facile, celui-là. 2x7 ? »

« 17. »

« Non. »

« 9 ? »

« Non ... Et 7x2 ? La table de 2 tu connais, non ? » demanda Tom qui voulait vraiment essayer d'aider ce gamin insupportable, parce que pourri gâté.

« Euh ... 14 ? »

« Exact. »

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

« Oui ? » fit l'instituteur en posant son regard brun-rouge sur la porte. « Qu'y a-t-il Angie ? »

« Tom. Il y a ... quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te parler. »

« Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin de l'heure ? »

« Cela peut très bien attendre, Tom, » fit la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore alors que l'homme apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'ancien mage noir resta figé quelques instants. Albus Dumbledore était là, sur son lieu de travail, dans une robe de sorcier mauve avec des bottillons à talons. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de se changer pour venir ici ? Ou mettre quelque chose de bien plus discret ? Les sorciers avaient pourtant des vêtements qui pouvaient convenir au monde moldu !

« Dumbledore ?! » dit-il, étonné et légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, Tom. Bonjour les enfants ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur ! » firent les enfants en choeur.

Tom posa son jeu de cartes et se leva.

« Les enfants, prenez vos livres et lisez le chapitre 13, s'il vous plait. Ensuite, répondez aux questions comme d'habitude. Tu peux les surveiller Angie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte de la classe.

« Il me semblait avoir dit que cela pouvait attendre, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire alors que ses yeux luisaient de cette lueur que Tom connaissait si bien.

« Mais voir mon ancien professeur de métamorphose ici, qui plus est dans votre tenue, dans une école moldue, excusez-moi Dumbledore mais je ne me sens effectivement pas à l'aise. »

Il mena l'homme dans la salle des professeurs.

« Un thé ? » proposa-t-il en mettant en route la bouilloire.

« Volontiers. »

« Je n'ai pas de citron par contre, » plaisanta-t-il.

Le vieux mage gloussa alors qu'il prenait place à une table.

« Alors c'est ici que tu travailles... »

« Oui, depuis neuf ans maintenant, » répondit le serpentard en posant les tasses de thé sur la table et présentant le sucre au gryffondor.

« Et tu aimes être entouré d'enfants ? »

« Au début ce n'était qu'un travail comme un autre mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par aimer venir travailler ici. Et oui, je suis capable d'amour. »

« J'ai pu le remarquer avec Harry. Il ne jure que par toi, d'ailleurs. Un enfant étonnant. Tu t'es bien occupé de lui. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il. « Je doute fort que vous soyez venu sur mon lieu de travail pour me parler de mon fils alors qu'il suffisait de m'envoyer un hibou pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace. »

« Je suis un serpentard. C'est dans ma nature d'observer les choses pour m'adapter et pour les faire tourner à mon avantage. »

« Non, en effet. J'aurais une proposition à te faire. » Tom releva un sourcil. « Et si tu venais passer Noël au château ? »

L'ancien mage noir resta pensif un instant.

« Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient mais Harry va me bouder dessus. Encore... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je lui ai promis un cinéma pour avoir été réparti à Serpentard, » rappela le plus jeune.

« Rien ne t'empêchera de l'y emmener, » sourit Dumbledore.

« Et les autres professeurs ? »

« Je leur en ai pas encore parlé. »

« Une sacrée surprise pour ceux qui connaissent mon visage. Je vais encore être la cible de sorts... »

« Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre derrière moi. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » s'indigna l'homme. « Je ne me cache pas derrière les autres ! Je n'aime juste pas l'idée d'être pris pour cible ! »

« J'en toucherai deux mots aux professeurs pour le repas de demain soir alors. Si tu acceptes de venir, bien sûr. »

« Je ne dis jamais non à la nourriture des elfes ! Et encore moins au fait de ne pas avoir à cuisiner pour les fêtes ! Ce sera vacances pour tout le monde, » répondit l'homme en soulevant sa tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Demain dans mon bureau pour trois heures ? »

« Trois heures et demi ? Juste le temps que je puisse rentrer à la maison après ma journée et de me changer. »

« A demain, Tom. »

« Au revoir, Dumbledore. »

Le serpentard raccompagna le vieux mage à l'entrée de la petite école de quartier avant de retourner dans sa classe avec un sourire. Harry aura une belle surprise le lendemain.

xXxXxXx

Tom apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Il vit des sorciers le tenir en joue et il leva immédiatement les mains en reddition.

« Bonjour. Je ne suis pas armé, » dit-il calmement.

« Baissez vos baguette, » dit fermement Snape.

« Vous, évidemment Severus, vous êtes un mangemort ! Vous êtes d'off... »

« Il n'y a plus de cercle de mangemorts, » coupa Tom. « Ou s'ils se réunissent encore, c'est sans moi. Je suis prêt à le dire sous veritaserum si cela peut en rassurer certains. Je ne ferais plus de mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Il dit vrai, mes amis, » affirma Dumbledore. « J'ai préféré vous l'annoncer ici avant qu'il y ait un scandale dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Il y aura un serpentard qui sautera de joie, » commenta le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, » dit Tom avec sourire alors qu'il baissait les bras. « J'ose espérer que tu sais encore compter. Nous serons au moins deux serpentards à sauter de joie. »

Dumbledore gloussa dans sa barbe.

« Sang-Pur, » dit-il ensuite au vieux serpentard.

Tom fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre.

« Merci Dumbledore, » fit-il avant de sortir.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs en direction des cachots et il s'arrêta devant le mur de pierre pour dire le mot de passe. Il arriva rapidement dans cette salle commune qui avait pendant longtemps été la sienne. Sa maison. Son premier foyer. Rien n'avait changé. Il posa son regard sur les canapés et y vit son fils de dos en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Cette dernière le vit mais il l'intima à garder le silence d'un simple geste, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il approcha à pas de loup et bloqua la vue d'Harry tout en gardant le silence. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Bonjour, petit serpent, » fit Tom avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Papa ! »

Harry sauta au cou de son père et fit tomber ce dernier dans le canapé. Tout ne fut plus que fou rire durant les quelques instants qui suivirent.

« Par Salazar, » fit une voix mielleuse derrière eux. « Et dire que cette salle est en général très calme. Avec vous deux on peut oublier. »

« De mon temps, on était un peu plus ouvert dans la salle commune Severus. On avait certes un manche à balai dans le derrière dans les couloirs mais la vie ici était bien plus animée. On dirait un cimetière ! »

« Les joies d'être dans une maison de futurs mages noirs. »

« Ce que tu dis est ridicule, Severus ! »

« C'est pourtant la réputation de la maison Serpentard depuis des années. Déjà à mon époque, » fit le Maître des Potions en ressortant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry bien que très heureux de voir son père.

« Invitation de Dumbledore pour que l'on passe les fêtes ici ! »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant de partir pour la Grande Salle. En chemin, Tom s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur un fantôme. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille avec des couettes qui pleurait souvent. Un sentiment de culpabilité prit le coeur de l'ancien mage noir.

« C'est rien, ce n'est que Mimi Geignarde, » commenta la serpentarde qui les accompagnait, Daphnée Greengrass.

« Elle s'appelle Myrtle, » corrigea Tom.

« Pardon. »

« Elle s'appelle Myrtle. Myrtle Warren. Nous étions binômes en herbologie. Il y a cinquante ans environ. Vous pouvez aller dans la Grande Salle, les enfants. J'aimerais lui parler seul à seule. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry en tirant la jeune Greengrass par le bras. « Viens Daphnée. Papa ne traine pas trop où tu n'auras plus de dinde. »

« Je ne serais pas long, » promit le père avant de partir à la suite du fantôme de celle qui fut sa première victime.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs au petit trot avant de la rejoindre, sans surprise, là où elle avait établi son 'nid', le lieu de sa mort, les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

« Myrtle ? »

« Qui est là ? » fit le fantôme avant de poser son regard sur l'homme. « Ici ce sont les toilettes des filles ! »

« Oui, tu m'as dit cela aussi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Tu étais encore en vie à l'époque, » répliqua Tom avec un sourire coupable. « Je ... »

« Qui es-tu ? » fit Myrtle en descendant de son 'perchoir' au dessus de _sa _toilette pour faire face au serpentard.

« Tom Jedusor. Ton binôme en herbologie en cinquième, tu te souviens ? Je ... je voulais te dire que ... que je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Tom avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le lavabo menant à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

« Il n'a jamais marché, » dit le fantôme.

« Je sais, » répondit le serpentard. « Je suis désolé d'avoir lâché le monstre de Serpentard sur toi. J'étais jeune et avide de pouvoir. Et je n'éprouvais aucune émotion si ce n'est de la colère et de la haine. Je t'ai pris ta vie et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Pourquoi venir me le dire maintenant ? »

« Parce que ma vie a changé, il y a quelques temps et j'ai découvert les plaisirs de l'existence et la joie d'être un père exemplaire pour mon fils Harry. Et quand je le suis devenu, j'ai commencé petit à petit à regretter la plupart de mes actes passés. Voilà pourquoi je te le dis. »

La jeune fille qui était connue pour ses pleurnicheries de son vivant comme dans sa mort fit un petit sourire au vieux serpentard.

« J'aimerais dire que je me vengerais mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire puisque tu ne vis pas au château. »

« Dis-toi que j'ai cher payé mes mauvaises actions, » soupira l'homme. « Magia elle-même m'a puni. Et je peux toujours voir avec Dumbledore pour te rendre visite de temps en temps. »

« Ce serait sympa. »

« Je vais te laisser, tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de Noël. »

« Au revoir Tom. »

« Au revoir Myrtle. »

Le serpentard sortit des toilettes et fit le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les professeurs, quelques élèves de chaque maison. En tout et pour tout une vingtaine de personne. Tom s'installa entre Harry et Dumbledore et il faisait face à Hagrid. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, tantôt sorcières, tantôt moldues.

« Papa, on va aller voir quoi au cinéma ? »

« Je ne sais Harry. Il y a plusieurs films qui m'ont l'air pas mal. Il y a Terminator 2 déjà. Sinon... » Le vieux serpentard réfléchit quelques secondes aux affiches qu'il avait vues dernièrement. « Il y a Croc Blanc tiré du livre de Jack London ... »

« L'histoire de l'américain chercheur d'or qui sauve un loup ? »

« Oui. La Famille Addams, une comédie qui imite les films d'horreur. Et il y a aussi un Robin des Bois. »

« Oudelali ! »

« D'accord, » rit Tom. « Va pour Robin des Bois. »

« Potter, tu te sens bien ? » fit un jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse, un gryffondor.

« Merveilleusement bien, Weasley. Et toi ? »

« Vous êtes bizarres. »

« Nous ne sommes pas bizarres, » répliqua Harry calmement.

« Nous parlons de choses moldues, » renchérit son père avec un sourire.

Snape et Dumbledore firent exploser quelques pétards magiques et toutes une série de cadeaux en sortit. Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Le fils tira son vieux père à la fin du repas pour qu'ils dansent la guiguendélire pour la fête et tous les regardèrent les yeux ronds alors que les deux Jedusor étaient dans leur monde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous les élèves étaient au lit, Tom était dans le bureau du directeur en train de disputer une partie d'échecs avec le vieil homme.

« Tom ? »

« Oui, Dumbledore ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler, Albus, » sourit le directeur. « Si je ne m'abuse, tu as ta maitrise en Arithmancie ? »

« Oui... Reine en E7. Echec. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Le professeur d'Arithmancie part à la retraite en fin d'année. Avant de chercher vraiment après un remplaçant, je me suis dit que je pouvais te proposer le poste. »

« Vous me proposez de travailler à Poudlard ?! »

« Oui. Fou en E7. Oui, Tom, je te propose un poste ici. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter ... »

« Et je serais un idiot si je refusais pareille occasion d'être auprès de mon fils chaque jour que Magia daigne m'accorder, Albus, » interrompit doucement Tom. « J'accepte. J'en profiterai pour régler un petit problème. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Le monstre de la chambre des Secrets. Je descendrai avec un coq pour tuer le basilic et ainsi plus jamais personne ne subira ses attaques. Tour en C7. Échec et Mat. »


	4. Une retenue en cuisine, des dindes à far

RaR :

Christine : Merci pour ta review. J'avoue qu'_Harry et Mr Tom_ fait aussi partie de mes préférés.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Une retenue en cuisine, des dindes à farcir et une promesse d'avenir**

_Le défi fou : 490 Action – Cuisiner_

_POP1 : Jack Skellington – Ecrire sur Drago Malfoy_

_Si tu l'oses : 251 carotte_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage – McGonagall, Minerva_

Harry et Drago se tenaient devant leurs deux directeurs de maison, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape.

« ... parce que vous avez gravement blessé une vingtaine d'elfes de maison avec vos bêtises, » disait le Maître des Potions. « Vous devrez aider les autres elfes restant à préparer le repas de Noël. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le blond avec un air mi-horrifié, mi-indigné sur le visage. « Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Mr Malfoy, » répliqua Snape d'une voix basse et acide. « Et gare à vous si le repas est immangeable ! »

« Allez, ramène ta fraise, Malfoy, » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Les dindes ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! J'espère que tu es habile avec un couteau ... »

« Mr Potter, » fit McGonagall. « Cela vaut aussi pour vous. »

« Professeur, après sept ans à préparer, tous les jours, le repas de mon oncle et de ma tante, ramassant une sévère correction, s'il avait le malheur d'être un peu trop cuit, je pense pouvoir m'occuper d'une vingtaine de dindes de Noël, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un commis de cuisine ... Donc, Malfoy, tu te bouges les fesses parce que le réveillon, c'est ce soir ! Grouille ! »

Harry sortit en trombe et partit pour les cuisines avec un serpentard boudeur derrière lui. Il ne remarqua pas les sourcils et les regards de ses deux professeurs. Que voulait dire Potter par là ? Sept ans ? Mais il en avait à peine treize ... Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard entendu et décidèrent de mener leur petite enquête, laissant les deux étudiants sous la surveillance des elfes.

Le jeune gryffondor était content que sa retenue ne soit au final que cuisiner. Il y avait tellement pire. Et il aimait cuisiner. C'était sa seule joie chez les Dursley. Même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de goûter aux plats qu'il préparait, encore moins celui de Noël ... Là, il allait non seulement cuisiner mais en plus il allait en manger. Il en sautillait presque de joie.

'Non, ne sautille pas ou Snape viendra casser ton bonheur et te fera récurer des chaudrons !'

Il arriva en cuisine et ôta immédiatement sa cape de sorcier. Il se lava directement les mains au lavabo et enfila un tablier. Il intima poliment Malfoy d'en faire autant.

« Bon, on va faire simple, » dit-il en regardant le blond. « Pendant que je nettoie ces dindes et que je m'occupe de leurs abats, toi tu coupes ces légumes en tout petit et tu les mets dans les casseroles, ça marche, Malfoy ? » Ce dernier grimaça. « Fais pas cette tête, couper des légumes, c'est comme couper des ingrédients en potions. »

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? T'es une vraie calamité en potions. »

« Mais je suis un véritable cordon bleu – un bon cuisinier, » expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de son vis-à-vis. « Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pendant près de sept ans j'ai cuisiné tous les jours pour ma famille. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit d'être attentif et de suivre les recettes. »

« Attends, sept ans ! Cela veut dire que tu cuisines depuis que tu as quoi sept ans ? Huit ans ? »

« Tu me vois cuisiner tous les jours ici ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs c'est dommage, on devrait avoir un cours de cuisine ici ... » Il attrapa une dinde et commença à la vider et à la nettoyer. « Non, je ne cuisine plus que pendant les vacances d'été maintenant. En fait, je cuisine depuis que j'ai l'âge de quatre ans environ, depuis que ma tante a vu que je savais faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts. Bon, et si tu te mettais à couper tes légumes, ils ne vont pas se faire tout seul ... »

Le blond se mit donc à la tache tout en jetant des regards à sa nemesis. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire heureux alors qu'il nettoyait dinde sur dinde. Le gryffondor vint ensuite le rejoindre à la découpe des légumes et se montra bien plus rapide et habile que lui avec un couteau.

« Allez, du nerf, Malfoy ! » dit le brun avec énergie et joie de vivre. « C'est mou, tout ça ! On la mange ce soir, cette dinde, pas dans vingt ans ! »

« Tu es différent de ce que je pensais, » fit alors Drago en continuant à couper ses **carottes**.

« Tu me voyais comment ? Un gamin arrogant se délectant de sa célébrité et vivant dans une petite cage dorée, servi par des elfes de maison par un simple claquement de doigts ? » rétorqua Harry sans la moindre méchanceté. Il était juste blasé par ce cliché que le monde sorcier avait de lui. « Non. En fait, je suis encore moins bien traité que tes elfes de maison. Et crois-moi, je sais comment vous les traitez, ton père et toi. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Dobby ... Bref ... Je suis bien loin de ma petite cage dorée. Je fais le ménage, la cuisine et le jardin, parfois même d'autres trucs en fonctions des envies et besoins de ma famille... Et comme c'est chez des moldus, la magie est interdite. Et en plus, j'ai toujours cru que la magie n'existait pas avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Je ne savais pas que tout cela existait. J'étais juste le monstre que mes relatifs cachaient par honte dans le placard ... »

Le blond s'arrêta un instant, le couteau suspendu à un centimètre de son légume. Il fixait le Survivant de ses yeux acier. Ce dernier était calme, concentré sur ses gestes rapides et précis. Il le vit soulever sa planche pour faire glisser les cubes de légumes dans une casserole. Il ne semblait même pas s'émouvoir de ce qu'il venait de raconter, comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles à personne ? Pourquoi tu restes chez des gens aussi horribles ? Des moldus, en plus ! » demanda alors Drago en reprenant la découpe.

« J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas retourner à Privet Drive. Mais il semblerait que pour des raisons de sécurité, je suis obligé d'y retourner chaque année... Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce qu'un enfant sorcier, plus particulièrement un enfant de Lord devrait vivre avec la communauté sorcière, connaître nos mœurs, tu es comme un Né-Moldu. Comment vas-tu faire pour l'héritage de ta famille ? Tu fais partie des vieilles familles de Sang-Pur ? Enfin, maintenant Sang-Mêlés... mais tu restes malgré quelqu'un d'important ! Je ... je comprends pas ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas maître de ma vie, les autres décident pour moi et je n'ai rien à dire. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Je vis et apprécie les choses comme elles me viennent en essayant d'oublier les pires moments au mieux. Disons que j'ai l'habitude maintenant... »

Ils continuèrent à préparer les dindes, commençant à faire chauffer les casseroles pleines de légumes, tout en continuant de discuter, sans aucune animosité. On pourrait presque croire voir des amis. Puis, une fois le fourrage prêt, ils commencèrent à remplir leurs dindes, Harry guidant Drago dans chaque étape de la recette en associant les gestes aux explications. Ils finirent par regarder les dindes cuire doucement dans les fours tout en mangeant une pomme et discutant de choses et d'autres, le gryffondor parlant de certaines choses chez les Moldus, alors que le serpentard lui parlaient d'autres purement sorcières.

xXxXxXx

Loin, très loin de Poudlard, dans une petite banlieue moldue, Snape et McGonagall sortaient d'une petite maison familiale le cœur affligé et sombre. Ils étaient partagés entre horreur et colère.

« Comment n'avons-nous rien pu voir plus tôt, Severus ? » demanda l'animagus. « Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser faire cela ? »

« Nous n'avons rien vu parce que Potter est habitué à se cacher depuis qu'il est petit, » répondit sombrement le serpentard, ses deux onyx lançant des éclairs. « Un peu comme moi à une certaine époque. Quant à Dumbledore, je pense qu'il le sait très bien mais qu'il sacrifie l'enfant pour l'avenir de l'Angleterre. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela ! »

« Et je ne le ferais pas. Je crois qu'il est temps que je paie ma dette envers James Potter. Je m'occuperais personnellement du bien-être d'Harry quoi que dise ou fasse Dumbledore. Au vu de ce que nous venons de découvrir, il ne pourra de toute façon rien faire. » Il soupira. « Que dirait Lily ? » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Elle serait horrifiée, » répondit McGonagall qui l'avait entendu.

« Je pars maintenant pour le Ministère dénoncer cela. »

« Quant à moi, je retourne de ce pas à Poudlard. A ce soir, Severus. »

« A ce soir, Minerva. »

L'homme vêtu de noir disparut, il transplana directement pour le Ministère de la Magie, et se dirigea immédiatement dans le Département de la Justice Magique, vers le bureau d'Amélia Bones.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Snape ? » demanda cette dernière quand il put entrer dans son bureau.

« Je viens porter plainte pour abus d'enfant sur la personne d'Harry Potter, » répondit le serpentard en sortant sa baguette pour la diriger vers sa tempe. « Voici les souvenirs qui me permettent de prouver ce que j'avance. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, sur Harry Potter ! » s'exclama la sorcière en recueillant les souvenirs. « Et le jeune homme va bien ? »

« Disons qu'il a appris à survivre, et non à vivre. Et il a appris à se cacher par peur de représailles de ses bourreaux, des moldus détestant la magie. J'aimerais également me proposer pour la garde du garçon. » La sorcière le regarda alors surprise. « J'ai une dette de vie envers James Potter et j'ai également fait un serment inviolable sur la tombe de Lily Potter que je protégerai son fils pour elle. Par ailleurs, je pense pouvoir mieux comprendre le garçon que d'autres personnes puisque j'ai affronté des épreuves similaires étant enfants. Je pourrais plus facilement l'aider... »

« Très bien... Comme il s'agit d'Harry Potter, j'aurais la réponse assez rapidement, la décision sera prise au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pauvre garçon dans de telles conditions de vie ! »

La sorcière se leva et mena l'homme vers le service de protection de l'enfance où elle l'invita à remplir le formulaire d'adoption. Elle le récupéra ensuite.

« Je vous recontacterai dès que j'aurais la réponse, Mr Snape, » dit Bones en serrant la main du serpentard. « Je ne peux toutefois pas vous garantir que vous en aurez la garde, vous avez toujours un lourd passé derrière vous. Je tacherai toutefois de vous défendre au vu de votre situation et de vos serments. »

« Merci bien, Mme Bones, » fit Snape. « J'attendrais donc. Tout ce qui m'importe au minimum, c'est que la garde d'Harry Potter soit retirée au plus vite de gens aussi incompétents que les Dursley pour quelqu'un de mieux placé dans le monde sorcier. Malgré le poids du fardeau qu'il a sur les épaules, ce garçon mérite d'avoir une enfance heureuse. »

« Comme tout enfant, Mr Snape, » sourit la sorcière.

xXxXxXx

Tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de Noël. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à Poudlard pour les fêtes, juste une petite trentaine.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, » soupira de bonheur Ron à son meilleur ami. « La cuisine des elfes est toujours excellente ! »

« La cuisine des elfes ? » fit Drago en fusillant le roux du regard. « Plutôt notre cuisine oui ! » s'écria-t-il en se montrant du doigt ainsi qu'Harry.

« Mais enfin, Malfoy, tout le monde sait que ce sont les elfes qui font les repas de Poudlard, sois pas stupide ! »

« Oui, on sait ça, Ron, » intervint alors Harry. « Mais c'était avant qu'on envoie une bonne vingtaine d'elfes par accident à l'infirmerie... On a du préparer le repas à leur place. Ravi que cela te plaise ! »

Ronald Weasley lâcha sa fourchette, tout comme plusieurs autres élèves autour d'Harry et Drago.

« C'est vous deux qui avez ... qui avez ... »

Ronald manquait de mots.

« Oui, nous avons préparé les dindes de Noël, Ron, » soupira le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas difficile à faire ! Passe-moi une bière au beurre, s'il te plait. Et par Merlin, ferme ta bouche ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

Le roux referma son bec dans un claquement sec et passa la boisson à son ami, toujours un peu choqué par le fait qu'ils avaient fait un si délicieux repas, digne des elfes. Un peu plus loin, McGonagall et Snape échangeaient un regard alors qu'ils savouraient leur repas de Noël. Potter et Malfoy avaient vraiment un don pour la cuisine, ou peut-être juste Potter qui avait guidé Malfoy, difficile à dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était délicieux. Si Snape avait une note à donner, ce serait indéniablement un O ! Et dire qu'un tel talent pour la cuisine était né dans l'esclavage d'un enfant ... Il était un peu dégoûté d'apprécier autant cette cuisine. Mais au moins, l'enfant savait se cuire un œuf. Il ne risquerait pas de mourir de faim quand il sortirait de Poudlard.

Quand la buche de Noël fut servie, un hibou apparut dans la Grande Salle avec une enveloppe et s'envola directement vers le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier en prit directement connaissance.

« Un problème, Severus ? » demanda alors Dumbledore.

« Absolument aucun, Albus, » répondit l'homme. « Tout va pour le mieux. »

Il échangea alors un regard lourd de sens avec sa collègue, McGonagall, qui sourit. Elle avait compris. Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard sur le jeune cordon bleu du jour. Harry Potter allait avoir un avenir bien plus beau et aussi loin que possible de la souffrance, loin de ces horribles moldus. Severus Snape y veillerait personnellement. Il était dorénavant son tuteur.

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux, » répéta-t-il en croisant le regard émeraude d'Harry.

Il hocha la tête et reçut un faible sourire en retour. L'enfant devait sans doute croire qu'il le complimentait pour le repas. Il saurait plus tard pour le reste, pour l'avenir. L'homme tacherait d'être plus juste avec sa nouvelle charge. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse, comme sa mère voudrait qu'il soit. Il en avait fait la promesse.


	5. L'Amour de la Glace

**L'Amour de la Glace**

_Si tu l'oses : 143 Château_

_Défi fou : 369 Mot - Dissimuler_

_Défi d'Eden2356 (327)_

Un petit garçon de sept ans traversait la rue tout seul, comme un grand. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il était toujours seul. Il était habillé de vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Ils auraient été plus adaptés pour vêtir un éléphanteau. Il avait des cheveux noirs indomptable et des yeux verts intenses, de la nuance de l'émeraude, cachés derrière d'horribles lunettes rondes. Il avait aussi, dissimulée sous sa touffe de cheveux, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut du front.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie scolaire. Son cousin Dudley ne voulait pas y aller alors il était resté avec Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Ils allaient faire une journée en famille. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Ils avaient été très réticents à payer le ticket pour la patinoire mais comme Mme Figgs n'était pas disponible pour la journée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix pour être débarrassé de leur neveu _anormal_.

Alors le petit garçon, Harry de son prénom, allait tout seul à la patinoire avec l'argent pour son ticket en poche. Il n'avait jamais fait de patinoire. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il savait juste où aller. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est que cette journée serait la meilleure journée de sa vie. Dudley ne serait pas là pour l'ennuyer et il n'aurait pas à faire les corvées pour son oncle et sa tante puisqu'ils rentreraient très tard. Il avait toute sa journée de libre.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et alla voir la dame qui s'occupait des entrées et de fournir les patins. Elle était très gentille et avait un beau sourire. Elle l'aida à mettre ses patins et le guida vers la patinoire. Il y avait très peu de personnes à cette heure si matinale. Et Harry avait deux heures d'avance par rapport à tous ses camarades d'école.

Il y avait un homme tout vêtu de noir qui patinait déjà. Harry l'observa avec des yeux émerveillés. Il allait vite. Il tournait, fonçait, glissait, tournoyait, faisait des pirouettes avec tellement de grâce et d'aisance qu'il en était pendant un temps immobile. Puis, il avance à petit pas pour rejoindre la plateforme glacée tout en veillant à ne pas tomber. Il a un peu froid avec son simple sweat-shirt bien trop grand pour lui mais il est trop content par cette journée de liberté pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Il pose le pied sur la glace et ... glisse. Il tombe à terre et se cogne la tête contre le sol gelé. Il était tout étourdi. Il sentit qu'on le redressait doucement et qu'on tâtait sa tête douloureuse. Les gestes étaient fermes, précis, mais doux. Et la personne avait une voix grave et rassurante. C'était l'homme qui patinait comme un dieu un peu plus tôt.

Il était grand. Il devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Des cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage cireux et un nez crochu. Ses yeux étaient deux billes d'un noir profond. Il avait les sourcils froncés. L'homme était inquiet pour lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Harry apprécia le moment.

« Tout va bien, petit ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux d'onyx.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape patinait sur la glace. Il avait toujours aimé faire cela. Il se sentait d'une certaine manière un peu plus proche de Lily, celle qui avait été pendant très longtemps sa meilleure amie et qui, six ans auparavant, avait donné sa vie pour sauver son fils, Harry Potter. Il avait longtemps pleuré la perte de sa belle rousse mais avec le temps, il avait repris ses activités favorites qu'il partageait avec elle avec nostalgie. Cela lui permettait de la garder d'une certaine manière auprès de lui.

Alors il patinait aussi souvent que possible. La plupart du temps, il le faisait dans le monde moldu parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses élèves le voient faire sur le lac noir durant ses périodes de temps libre entre ses heures de cours. Il allait y patiner seulement les soirs d'hiver quand la couche de glace y était suffisamment solide.

Il vit un petit garçon étrangement vêtu mettre pied sur la patinoire. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il tomba à la renverse et heurta violemment la glace. Cela avait fait un bruit sourd. Le Maître des Potions fit une légère grimace et approcha rapidement de l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et s'arrêta dans un petit dérapage. Il se mit à genou à coté de lui et s'assura qu'il allait bien. En l'examinant, il vit qu'il s'était fait une sérieuse bosse sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Tout va bien, petit ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je ... crois, » répondit l'enfant en portant une main à sa tête.

Il gémit de douleur.

« Tu t'es fait une sacrée petite bosse sur la tête, » dit Severus. « Tu as des bourdonnements dans les oreilles ? La nausée ? La vue trouble ? »

« Trouble ? » fit le petit.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

« Est-ce que tu vois flou ? »

« Non, ça va. »

Severus se redressa et l'aida à se remettre droit sur ses patins. Il avait l'équilibre plus que précaire. Cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années où Mme Evans lui apprenait à patiner avec Lily.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais du patin à glace ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement curieux.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le petit garçon releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Severus se figea quelques instants en voyant les yeux émeraudes si semblables à ceux de sa meilleure amie. Il sentit l'enfant s'écarter légèrement apeuré.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fixé ainsi, » s'excusa-t-il en se penchant un peu et en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « C'est juste que tes yeux m'ont fait penser à une amie que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps. »

« Je suis désolé de vous faire de la peine, monsieur. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » répondit le serpentard avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux que je t'apprennes à patiner ? »

« Je veux bien, » sourit l'enfant.

Il expliqua patiemment au jeune garçon comment mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber et l'aida à faire ses premiers pas sur la glace, le tenant par le bras tout du long.

« Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? » demanda-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Severus, » sourit-il. « Au fait, tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ? »

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. »

« Oh ... Je suis désolé. Et tu n'as pas quelqu'un pour te surveiller ? »

« Non. Mon oncle et ma tante sont avec mon cousin. Mais il y a la sortie scolaire. Toute la classe vient ici. Ils seront bientôt là. Alors je ne serai pas tout seul. »

« Hmmm. »

Voyant qu'il commençait à être plus à l'aise, Severus relâcha le bras du garçon et continua à patiner à coté de lui. Et il continua à discuter.

« Tu aimes l'école ? »

« Oui ! J'adore apprendre ! Mes matières préférées sont l'histoire et les calculs. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire. Il y a plein de secrets qui se cachent dans les livres. »

« C'est vrai, » rit doucement le serpentard. « Et tu as des amis ? »

« Non. Mon cousin veut pas que je me fasse des amis. Il frappe les autres s'ils viennent me parler. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que personne n'a le droit de jouer avec moi. Pas sans lui. Et j'aime pas jouer avec lui. Ca fait toujours très mal. Alors je me cache et je suis toujours tout seul. »

« Et personne ne punit ton cousin ? »

« Les maîtresses ont essayé mais mon oncle m'a puni juste après et a donné une glace à Dudley. Alors je ne vais plus voir les maîtresses. C'est pire après. Je préfère rester caché et lire. »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres. Encore un orphelin malmené par sa famille. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ce petit moldu. Il retint un soupir et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit pour ramener un sourire sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire, Harry ? »

« Oh ! J'aime bien les contes de fées et les histoires magiques ! » répondit Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Et il écouta avec un petit sourire l'enfant lui parler de magie selon le point de vue moldu. Il dut le rattraper quelques fois pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se faire trop mal. Et il lui donna encore quelques conseils pour améliorer ses mouvements et son équilibre. Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que des parents amenaient leurs enfants, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge digitale de la salle. Il devait rentrer à Poudlard pour préparer ses cours de l'après-midi.

Il s'arrêta et se mit face au garçon.

« Je dois partir travailler, petit. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer et de patiner avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, Severus, » sourit l'enfant.

« Au revoir, Harry. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. »

« Au revoir. »

Et le serpentard s'éloigna du jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes et partit pour Poudlard pour préparer sa salle ainsi que ses cours du jour.

xXxXxXx

Harry avait dix ans. C'était Noël. Il patinait tout seul sur le lac gelé. Il faisait nuit. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient mis dehors pour passer un merveilleux réveillon sans le monstre, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune garçon. Au moins, il n'était pas dans son placard. Il avait un peu froid mais il patinait pour se réchauffer.

Patiner. Il aimait cette activité et il attendait chaque année avec impatience que le temps se refroidisse suffisamment pour pouvoir aller faire quelques tours et pirouettes sur le lac du parc de Little Whining. Depuis sa rencontre avec Severus, il aimait cela. Il n'avait plus jamais revu l'homme en noir qui lui avait fait passer quelques instants inoubliables. Il avait eu l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un pour la première fois et pas pour faire des corvées ou se faire frapper. Juste pour parler et faire un échange.

Il espérait pouvoir un jour le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas encore retourner à la patinoire puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent mais il s'était promis que quand il serait adulte et qu'il aurait des sous, il y retournerait souvent pour espérer croiser l'homme et lui dire merci. Merci de lui avoir donner un aussi beau souvenir dans sa morne petite vie d'enfant.

Il sourit alors qu'il continuait à patiner en s'imaginant revoir l'homme et faire la course avec lui. Il n'avait pas de patins mais cela ne le gênait plus du tout. Il glissait sur la glace avec autant d'aisance que Severus le jour où il l'avait rencontrer. Il s'était entraîné durant des heures par pur plaisir et aussi nostalgie. Et peut-être promesse d'avenir, il voulait vraiment revoir Severus. Chaque année, il faisait une petite prière au Père Noël pour pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau.

Son oncle et sa tante disaient toujours que le Père Noël ne venait jamais pour les monstres comme lui mais son institutrice disait aussi qu'il ne venait pas non plus pour les mauvais garçons comme Dudley. Alors il était tenté de croire que le Père Noël venait pour tout le monde. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa famille lui mente juste pour qu'il se taise et obéisse. Il avait l'habitude.

Il patina une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rentrer et dormir dans le garage puisqu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de la maison. Son oncle la fermait toujours à double tour avant d'aller se coucher.

xXxXxXx

Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. Il était heureux. Il venait d'apprendre quelques semaines auparavant que la magie existait, qu'il était un sorcier. Bon, qu'il était célèbre aussi parce qu'il avait vaincu l'assassin de ses parents, mais de ce dernier point, il s'en fichait un peu. Le plus important, la nouvelle qui le garderait heureux pendant pas mal de jours, c'était qu'il serait loin des Dursley pendant dix mois entiers ! Plus de corvées, plus de coups, plus d'insultes, rien. Il aurait la paix ! Il pourrait s'amuser quand il le voudrait une fois l'école finie.

L'école... Poudlard était magnifique. Il ne l'avait vuque depuis le lac mais le château était gigantesque. Et il y avait plein de magie partout. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des tableaux qui parlaient tout seul, des fantômes, un esprit frappeur, baguettes magiques et aliments curieux. Il se sentait enfin dans son élément, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de magie et de chevaliers au fil de ses lectures.

Il s'avança avec les autres premières années dans la Grande Salle pour, ce que le professeur McGonagall appelait, la cérémonie de la répartition. Le plafond magique était ... en fait, il portait bien son nom ! Harry en était émerveillé également. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une table qu'il identifia comme étant celle des professeurs. Il fit glisser son regard sur celle-ci.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Etait-ce possible ? Là, l'homme était là. Severus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il l'avait vu qu'une fois pendant deux petites heures, il avait oublié quelque peu son visage.

Il reporta son attention sur la dame qui les avait amenés ici et sur le chapeau qu'elle tenait. Le Choixpeau magique. Tout le monde passa sous l'artefact afin de déterminer sa maison pour les sept années à venir. Harry fut réparti à Serpentard, la maison du serpent, parce qu'il avait un peu d'ambition mais surtout parce qu'il était intelligent et rusé. Et qu'il avait passé les dernières années à survivre dans sa famille moldue.

Lorsque le banquet de début d'année fut terminé, tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs salles communes respectives et Harry rencontra son professeur référant, le professeur Snape. Et il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de la patinoire. Surtout depuis qu'il écoutait sa voix. Elle était exactement la même, comme dans ses souvenirs.

Au bout de deux semaines de cours à y réfléchir intensément, Harry prit la décision d'en avoir le coeur net et il partit pour le bureau de son professeur.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Potter ? » dit l'homme au visage impassible, presque froid.

« Cela fait depuis la rentrée que je me pose une question, professeur, » dit le jeune garçon en se plaçant devant le bureau. « Et j'espère que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » soupira le professeur. « Un problème à cause de votre célébrité sans doute ? Mr Potter n'a pas tout ce qu'il lui faut ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement devant les commentaires sarcastiques. L'homme lui en faisait voir depuis le premier cours mais il avait toujours ce petit espoir que cet homme froid soit celui qu'il avait rencontré.

« Rien de tout cela. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'école non plus. C'est quelque chose de plus ... personnelle. »

« Quoi donc ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Est-ce que votre prénom est Severus ? »

Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Et alors ? » répondit-il. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire que je me prénomme Severus. »

Harry fit un petit sourire alors que ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillant.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, monsieur. Vous m'avez dit à l'époque que je pouvais vous appeler Severus. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir appris à patiner. Cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et depuis je patine dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Cela me permet d'oublier un peu la dure réalité et de m'évader un peu. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aider à trouver une échappatoire. »

L'homme était figé les yeux écarquillés, sa plume suspendue au-dessus du parchemin.

xXxXxXx

Severus n'en revenait pas. Le petit garçon, l'orphelin qu'il avait rencontré quatre ans auparavant était Harry Potter. Il le regarda plus attentivement. Oui, les yeux étaient les mêmes. Cette même nuance d'émeraude qui l'avait perturbé à l'époque. Les yeux de Lily. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à l'époque parce qu'il avait encore les traits de l'enfance. Il ne ressemblait pas à son père comme en cet instant. Il en était physiquement le portrait craché. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir eu affaire à l'époque à un enfant moldu. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas avoir été élevé chez des moldus. Si ?

« C'est toi le petit Harry de la patinoire de Londres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. C'est vous qui m'avez relevé quand je suis tombé et que je me suis cogné la tête. »

« J'ignorais qui tu étais à l'époque. Chez qui vis-tu ? »

« Chez mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Ta tante ? Pétunia ? »

« Vous la connaissez. »

« Je la connaissais, » soupira Severus en passant une main sur son visage. « Je suppose qu'elle est toujours aussi agréable en ce qui concerne les sorciers. »

« Elle n'a pas voulu me donner ma lettre de Poudlard, » avoua le garçon.

Le vieux serpentard se leva et se mit face au garçon. Il se souvenait de ce que le petit garçon lui avait à demi-mot révélé. Il avait souvent songé à lui en retournant à la patinoire mais il ne l'avait jamais revu.

« Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque était la vérité ? »

« Je ne mens jamais. Enfin sauf si dire la vérité pourrait m'apporter des ennuis avec les Dursley. Je préfère dans ces cas-là omettre certains faits. »

L'homme soupira et posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Il plongea son regard onyx dans les deux émeraudes. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il glissa sa main fine et pale sur la joue pour mieux le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas si ta tante te l'a dit mais ... tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sur ce point-là, tu peux me croire, Harry. J'étais l'un de ses amis. Et elle serait très contente d'apprendre que tu aimes patiner. Elle aimait elle aussi cette activité. »

Harry sourit en apprenant cela.

« Tante Pétunia ne me parle jamais de mes parents. En fait, elle m'interdit de poser des questions. »

Severus poussa son serpent vers une porte pour le mener dans un petit salon et il prépara un thé. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui et pourquoi, par Merlin, il vivait chez des moldus alors qu'il était un fils de deux sorciers connus et, en plus, un fils de Lord. Et il apprit la vérité sur la vie du garçon depuis cette fameuse nuit d'halloween, dix années auparavant. Et le serpentard avait beaucoup de peine pour lui au point qu'il avait une raison supplémentaire d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'homme mort enterré depuis longtemps qu'était James Potter.

Depuis ce jour, Harry retourna régulièrement voir son professeur de potions. Ce dernier avait commencé à faire les démarches pour l'adopter et ainsi le sauver de griffes des Dursley. Le jeune serpent s'était même plié à un examen médical complet pour apporter dans le dossier des preuves des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait depuis son plus jeune âge. Cela prit du temps mais ils avaient une année scolaire entière pour que le dossier soit traité. Ils avaient le temps. Et ils en profitèrent pour apprendre à se connaître.

Severus lui parla de sa mère et lui montra de nombreuses photos. Et il le protégea également face aux vautours qui voulaient une interview du Survivant dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de sortir de Poudlard pour quelques courses et soucis administratifs. Le vieux serpentard commençait vraiment à s'attacher au jeune garçon. Il le voyait de plus en plus comme son fils et il en était très heureux. Et fier également quand Harry démontrait ses capacités et ses compétences dans son travail.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau à lire quelque ouvrage traitant de magie. Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour prendre sa tasse de thé au citron sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard bleu intense se porta sur l'horizon nocturne à travers la vitre. L'hiver était là et avait recouvert tout Poudlard d'un beau manteau blanc. Il vit, comme chaque année à cette saison, une silhouette glisser sur la surface du lac sous les rayons de la lune.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vieux mage alors qu'il voyait à côté de son collègue et ami Severus une deuxième silhouette bien plus petite. Il devina qu'il s'agissait du jeune Harry Potter. Il avait soutenu le Serpentard dans ses démarches pour adopter son jeune protégé, d'autant plus quand il avait appris ce que le garçon subissait dans sa famille. Il avait même joué de ses relations sur le fait que Severus soit un ancien mangemort ne soit pas remis sur le tapis. Le vieux serpentard avait déjà très lourdement payé son erreur passée et il ne voulait plus que la paix. Et la présence du petit Harry auprès de lui avait rendu l'homme un peu plus heureux chaque jour même s'il le cachait relativement bien aux yeux de tous. Severus n'était pas homme à dévoiler ses sentiments en public.

Le directeur les regarda patiner sur la surface gelée pendant quelques instants avant de retourner à sa lecture. Il avait une bonne nouvelle sur son bureau pour les deux serpentards. Mais il allait la leur annoncer le lendemain. Cela passerait mieux comme cadeau de Noël, la réponse positive du Ministère.


	6. La Recette Secrète de Severus Snape

Bonjour, bonjour,

Ce texte est issu d'un atelier d'écriture mais j'ai choisi de le publier dans ce recueil car il s'y prêtait bien. Sur ce moi, moi j'ai envie de manger ce que notre bon Severus à préparer. J'y file de ce pas !

Bonne Lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**La Recette Secrète de Severus Snape**

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Prince Eileen : Mère de Severus Rogue._

_Si tu l'oses : 512 Peur_

_Défi fou : 375 Mot – Elixir _

Severus était dans ses appartements privés à préparer tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il était affublé d'un tablier blanc très simple, contrastant avec ses habits d'un noir profond. Il allait lui préparer ses fameux biscuits sablés, elle les adorait tellement. A l'origine, il ne les préparait que pour Noël mais comme il la voyait que rarement en privé, il avait pris la décision de les faire pour chaque rencontre, il lui en préparerait une fournée. Juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun morveux à surveiller pour une retenue, il avait envoyé les jumeaux Weasley chez Rusard qui leur donnerait avec joie la punition qu'ils méritaient pour avoir transformer le couloir du quatrième étage en marécage. Plus de Potter pour un cours d'occlumancie, c'était définitivement fini ! De toute façon, ce gamin n'arrivait pas apprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Se vider l'esprit n'était pourtant pas si difficile !

Il mélangea les oeufs, la farine et le beurre, n'ayant pas **peur** de mettre la main à la pâte et de se salir un peu. Il avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres minces alors qu'il la pétrissait avec amour. C'était là son secret, l'amour. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il le mettait dans sa confection de ses fameux biscuits, les rendant si délicieux. Il ajouta à la fin cette petite touche de citron pour qu'ils aient ce goût fruité. Si Dumbledore le savait, sa réputation en serait détruite, lui qui avait toujours refusé devant ce grand homme toute chose contenant du citron, il préparait justement des sablés au citron ! Il préférait être mort que d'avoir à vivre ce jour !

Pendant qu'ils cuisaient lentement dans le four, il nettoya rapidement son plan de travail et rangea son matériel. Il prépara ensuite son set de jeu d'échecs. Il ne la voyait pas souvent en privé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux. Cela la mettrait indéniablement en danger. Il voulait la préserver. Elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Plus que sa propre vie. Autant que Potter peut-être, bien que lui c'était d'une autre manière, un souvenir, un reliquat d'un passé depuis longtemps perdu. Non, elle, elle était sa raison de vivre et de se battre encore. Il la protégerait de ce monde qui sombrait petit à petit dans les ténèbres avec le retour du Lord Noir.

Il sortit ses biscuits du four et les laissa se reposer le temps d'une bonne douche. Il se lava minutieusement les cheveux. Elle détestait les voir ainsi gras au-delà du possible, elle trouvait cela dégoûtant et indigne de lui. Elle le houspillait souvent quand elle le voyait venir chez elle, pour qu'il aille prendre une douche régler ce petit problème. Lui qui ne la voyait pas souvent en privé ne voulait pas perdre de précieuses minutes en sa compagnie juste pour une affaire de cheveux !

Ces regards silencieux et ces échanges formels en public étaient tellement loin de leur complicité habituelle et lui faisaient beaucoup de mal, presque autant qu'à elle, il en était persuadé. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire au vu de ses choix, ses erreurs passées.

'_Quelle idée d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Severus tu as vraiment fait le con !_' avait-elle dit une fois.

Ce jour-là, il en avait pris sur les doigts. Il s'en souvenait encore. Il n'avait pas pu faire de potions pendant deux semaines tellement il en avait mal. Il pouvait à peine les plier sans gémir de douleur.

Severus s'était rattrapé de sa lamentable erreur. Et il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. D'un coté, il avait fait cacher les Potter car le Lord Noir en voulait à la vie de leur fils. Et il savait déjà à l'époque que Lily se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Elle était peut-être avec ce salopard de Potter mais elle restait quelque part un de ses rayons de soleil. Alors il l'avait aidée en demandant de l'aide à Dumbledore. Tant pour Lily que pour une autre femme chère à son coeur. Le vieil homme a accepté de les protéger mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Severus avait dû dès lors jouer le rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et sa place au sein du premier cercle de mangemort était très utile. Cela était d'autant plus dangereux pour lui mais il trouvait cela bien peu cher payer pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur.

Il avait hélas perdu Lily. Il avait fait alors la promesse de protéger son fils, bien que dans l'ombre pour ne pas qu'un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres le voit comme un protecteur du Survivant. Et puis, il restait un Potter ! Le fils de sa nemesis ! Et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Sauf les yeux ...

Il chassa ces tristes pensées pour ne plus qu'avoir en tête cette belle soirée en compagnie de la belle femme pour qui il avait fait ces délicieux biscuits.

Il sortit et enfila une chemise blanche sous ses lourdes capes noires. Il n'avait pas à paraître sombre et froid avec elle. Ce n'était destiné qu'à ses élèves et les autres professeurs, telle une carapace pour qui cacher qui il était réellement. Seul Dumbledore le savait et c'était déjà trop selon lui. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le sache ... Et il devait tellement au vieil homme...

Il glissa délicatement ses biscuits maintenant tiédis et à l'aspect délicieux dans un petit coffret en bois et rangea ce dernier ainsi que son set de jeu d'échecs dans un pli de sa robe avant de quitter ses appartements. Il parcourut le couloir, faisant attention à bien garder son masque de froideur, réprimandant et punissant quelques élèves au passage.

'_Encore des points en moins pour ces fichus gryffondors décérébrés !_' pensa-t-il avec plaisir. '_Serpentard est bien parti pour gagner la Coupe, cette année !_'

Après un dédale de couloir, il arriva devant les appartements de la personne qu'il adorait. Il gratta à la porte, faisant comprendre par ce simple geste que c'était lui et non quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui ouvrit et lui offrit un doux sourire avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir, mon chéri, » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il posait le coffret et son set sur la table.

Elle vint lui donner un câlin de bienvenue après cela.

« Bonsoir, maman, » répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure noire où l'on pouvait voir quelques cheveux tournant au gris.

**Eileen Prince** était en effet, contrairement à la croyance populaire, encore en vie. Elle avait juste changé de nom pour sa sécurité. Elle était dorénavant le terrible vautour de la bibliothèque de Poudlard connu sous le nom d'Irma Pince.

Mère et fils se ressemblaient beaucoup et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils évitaient de se voir plus que nécessaire en public pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux du même noir, semblable à des onyx – la marque de la famille Prince –, les cheveux noir de jais et un nez crochu. Severus dépassait sa mère d'une demi-tête seulement, taille qu'il avait hérité de son père en plus du nom. Et ils étaient aussi tous deux fins, bien qu'un brin musclé pour le trentenaire, et ils avaient tous deux le même rictus pendu à leurs lèvres quand ils étaient amusés.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Mme Pince avait elle aussi un don, une passion pour les potions. Elle ne l'avait juste jamais développé. Elle n'avait fait que la transmettre à son fils et avait été très fière qu'il devienne le plus jeune Maître en Potions de toute l'Europe. Et le plus talentueux surtout ! Quel dommage qu'avec sa condition de mangemort, ou ex-mangemort, cela dépend du point de vue, ne puisse lui permettre d'avoir mieux qu'un misérable poste en tant que professeur.

Elle piocha un sablé dans la petite boîte et le croqua. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que le biscuit fondait doucement sur sa langue.

« Hmm, » fit-elle en s'asseyant devant le plateau d'échecs pour leur partie traditionnelle. « Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu es doué pour les faire. Plus que moi. »

« C'est pour cela que je les prépare, maman. Je te vois si rarement sourire, même auprès des étudiants. Cela me donne une occasion pour le faire apparaître sur ton visage. Même si cela reste en privé, bien sûr. »

Elle sourit et engagea immédiatement les hostilités avec un fou agressif.

« Au fait, comment cela se passe les cours d'occlumancie avec le jeune Potter ? »

« C'est fini, » fit Severus après avoir fait déplacer un pion. « Il a eu l'audace de se plonger dans la pensine et de voir mes souvenirs de Poudlard. »

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, » rit-elle. « Jamais tu n'aurais laissé tes souvenirs sans surveillance sinon ! Je suppose que c'étaient les souvenirs à propos de son père. »

Le Maître des Potions sourit alors que sa mère l'avait directement percé à jour. Elle le connaissait si bien.

« Oui, il aura maintenant une autre vision de son père si _parfait !_ De toute façon, il n'apprendra jamais l'occlumancie s'il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de vider son esprit ! »

« Pauvre garçon, il va croire que tout le monde lui en veut ... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je l'ai chassé de la bibliothèque à grands renforts de cris et j'ai lancé un sortilège sur ses affaires pour le faire partir encore plus vite. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce gryffondor décérébré a encore fait ? » soupira l'homme.

« Il mangeait du chocolat avec quelques autres étudiants. Au-dessus des livres, tu te rends compte ?! »

Severus rit doucement.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire le rapprochement entre nous deux, nous avons des réactions semblables pour ce qui de nos petites colères. Je l'ai chassé de ma classe en lui jetant un pot d'ingrédients à la figure. »

« Tu ne l'as pas touché, j'espère ? » demanda la bibliothécaire, légèrement inquiète.

« Non, le bocal de cafard a touché le mur et a rebondi sur le sol. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'ils soient incassables dans le cas où un tomberait au sol. De toute façon, il n'aurait eu qu'une vulgaire bosse sur la tête ! Cela lui aurait remis les idées en place sans doute ... »

« Et moi qui croyait que tu apprendrais quelque chose de ces années auprès de ton damné père, » soupira-t-elle. « On ne violente pas quelqu'un ainsi ! »

« Dit celle qui a chassé Potter et sa bande avec ses affaires..., » répliqua le serpentard avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur partie. Puis, comme au bon vieux temps, ils parlèrent potions et se laissèrent tenter pour une confection d'un élixir assez compliquée qui leur prirent une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais cela ne les découragea en rien, ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble à faire des potions. Ils le faisaient si rarement ces dernières années ...


	7. Action ou Vérité

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Je vous promets du fou rire aujourd'hui. Je me suis déchaînée sur ce petit défi et je remercie grandement Eden2356 de l'avoir imaginé. Je me suis permise d'aller chercher des théories d'Harry Potter afin de pimenter un peu tout cela.

Bonne Lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Action ou Vérité**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°96_

_Si tu l'oses : 3 rêveur_

_Défi fou : 3 Personnage – Hermione Granger_

_Défis expressions, adages, et proverbes sorciers : Fais pas ta Poufsouffle_

_Une balade chez les penseurs : Un enseignement qui n'enseigne pas à se poser des questions est mauvais. (Paul Valéry) (vol)_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Pince Irma : Bibliothécaire de Poudlard._

_Citations loufoques : Moi, je ne me pose jamais aucune question. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi _

24 décembre 1996. La menace rôdait sur l'Angleterre, même en ce jour de fête. Tous craignaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pourtant, il y avait un endroit où cette crainte se faisait moins ressentir et où l'on pouvait trouver un moment de paix : Poudlard.

Pourtant en ces temps troublés, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui y résidait car cela restait malgré tout les vacances de Noël et les familles souhaitaient les célébrer ensemble.

Qui savait ? Peut-être n'y en aurait-il pas de prochain ...

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient gaiement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas de midi. Ils avaient passé leur matinée à jouer dans la neige et étaient complètement frigorifiés et affamés. Ils s'installèrent à une section de la table des gryffondors, non loin d'une cheminée pour se réchauffer. Ils furent rejoints par Remus qui passait pour apporter son cadeau à Harry. Les trois plus jeunes discutèrent joyeusement avec le maraudeur, se délectant de quelques anecdotes des années 1970 où le loup-garou était encore un étudiant de l'école.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le phénomène étrange qui s'emparait de Poudlard.

« Lupin, » claqua la voix de Snape depuis les grandes portes.

Le loup-garou se retourna pour fixer le Serpentard qui avait sa baguette en main.

« Cesse de t'amuser et viens nous aider ! Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. »

Le Maraudeur s'excusa et suivit le Maître des Potions. Les élèves étant tous présents dans la Grande Salle, ils y furent enfermés par sécurité, sous la surveillance de Mme Pince et de l'infirmière de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à votre avis ? » demanda Ron à ses deux amis.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Hermione.

« Une chose est sûre, » fit Harry. « Si Snape en est venu à demander l'aide de Remus, c'est que c'est grave. »

« Ou alors c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de venir le chercher, Harry, » objecta la brune. « On n'en sait rien. Attendons de voir. On demandera à Remus plus tard. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda alors Ron en enfournant un gros morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche.

« On se restaure et on s'occupe comme on peut, » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ne peut qu'attendre qu'ils nous laisse sortir. Espérons que cela ne se passe pas comme en troisième avec l'évasion de Sirius. Je ne veux pas dormir dans la Grande Salle. »

Les deux autres furent tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Ils terminèrent leur repas à leur aise en réfléchissant sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Bien vite, malgré leur haine commune, Drago se joignit à eux car il était le seul serpentard et qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul à sa table. Le blond fit l'effort d'être civilisé en présence d'Hermione et Ron. Ils finirent par spéculer à quatre, allant des théories les plus simples aux plus farfelues.

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, était avec Remus et tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient restés pour les fêtes, à savoir Flitwick, McGonagall et Severus. Le directeur discutait avec les tableaux pour savoir s'ils avaient déjà rencontré le phénomène dont l'école était victime.

Ce fut une sorcière du quinzième siècle, Edessa Sakndenberg, qui fronça les sourcils et leur posa de nombreuses questions.

« Vous dites que l'école est prise dans une sorte de bulle et qu'il est impossible d'en sortir d'une quelconque manière ? »

« C'est exact ma chère, » répondit Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvons ni transplaner, ni user de portoloin, rien. Nous avons même tenté de sortir en volant sur un balai mais nous ne pouvons pas franchir l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Nous somme repoussés par les barrières. Elles nous maintiennent à l'intérieur. »

« Quand vous avez tenté de traverser les barrières, avez-vous été blessé ? »

« Aucunement, » répondit Remus. « C'était comme rebondir sur un matelas moelleux. »

Le portrait de l'ancienne directrice resta songeur un instant.

« Avez-vous été voir la pierre angulaire de l'école ? »

« Non, nous n'y avons pas songé. »

« Si c'est le phénomène qui s'est passé à mon époque, vous aurez les réponses inscrites en lettres d'or et d'argent sur la pierre angulaire. »

Les sorciers descendirent donc dans le plus profond des cachots, là où presque plus personne ne circulait si ce n'est, peut-être, les fantômes, afin de vérifier la première pierre de l'immense édifice. C'était elle qui détenait toute la magie protectrice de l'école. Et il y avait effectivement une inscription qui luisait sur le mur adjacent et les lettres étaient bien d'or et d'argent.

Elles mentionnaient un vieux sortilège lancé sur le château par deux des fondateurs eux-mêmes au moment de sa fondation. Ce dernier se réactivait au moment les plus sombres afin d'effacer tous les faux semblants et de rétablir la paix et l'harmonie là où le chaos régnait.

Afin de pouvoir se libérer de l'enchantement, les habitants du château devaient se plier à la volonté de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard en s'adonnant à leur jeu favori, à savoir ... _Action ou Vérité !_

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Severus, partagé entre choc et indignation. « HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Je crains, Severus, que nous n'ayons guère le choix, » soupira Dumbledore en glissant sa main parcheminée sur les lettres scintillantes. « Nous allons devoir respecter la volonté des fondateurs si nous souhaitons sortir du château un jour. »

« Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, » ajouta Remus, soudain mal à l'aise. « La pleine lune est dans deux jours. On ne peut pas sortir du château, et même la Cabane Hurlante n'est pas accessible ... »

« Et il fallait que tu viennes à Poudlard aujourd'hui, hein ! » s'énerva le Serpentard. « Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre jour ?! »

« Ne m'agresse pas comme ça, Severus ! » s'écria à son tour le loup-garou. « Je n'y suis pour rien si les fondateurs ont décidé de nous jouer ce sale tour ! »

« Calmez-vous, jeunes gens ! » coupa sèchement McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'en revenir à vos vieilles querelles puériles ! Nous devons au contraire briser le sortilège au plus vite avant qu'un malheur n'ait lieu ! »

Les deux trentenaires se fusillèrent du regard mais étaient d'accord avec la sorcière. Il fallait trouver une solution avant la pleine lune ou ils auraient un gros problème sur les bras.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en informer les élèves, » dit alors Flitwick. « Cela les concerne aussi. »

« En effet, Filius, » répondit Dumbledore. « Remontons dans la Grande Salle. »

xXxXxXx

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle autour d'une table ronde en pierre qui semblait aussi vieilles que le château. En son centre brûlait un brasero magique aux flammes vertes et or, les couleurs des deux foutus fondateurs qui les avaient mis dans cette horrible situation.

La table était entourée d'un cercle de runes très anciennes empreintes de magie. La surface de pierre était gravée d'une longue phrase latine. Une sorte de mise en garde ou de règle du jeu qui les informait que quiconque prenant place sur cette table de jeu devait dès lors en respecter les règles et, si nécessaire, se mettre à nu corps et âme.

Cela n'avait pas plus mais ils n'avaient guère le choix et plus vite ils jouaient, plus vite ils pourraient être libérés. Et avec la pleine lune qui arrivait, c'était leurs vies qui étaient en jeu.

Les quelques résidents du château étaient disposés dans cet ordre autour de la table : à la droite de Dumbledore se trouvait, McGonagall, puis, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Mme Pomfresh, Flitwick, Drago, Snape et Mme Pince.

La seule personne qui ne semblait pas perturbée par la situation était bien la jeune Serdaigle qui arborait un sourire **rêveur**.

Dumbledore qui s'était renseigné auprès du portrait d'Edessa Sakndenberg pour savoir exactement la marche à suivre, la règle du jeu et comment il se déroulerait.

C'était la table qui choisissait les personnes qui seraient les victimes au fur et à mesure. Les questions ou les actions étaient toutefois choisies par les joueurs.

Finalement, aux yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione, cela ressemblait fort au jeu moldu à la différence qu'ici, ils ne pourraient vraiment pas mentir car ils étaient liés à la magie de la table.

Quiconque refusait de s'y plier subissait une pression sur sa magie, intense et désagréable. Plus il attendrait, pire ce serait. Et selon les règles, jamais personne n'avait pu supporter cela plus d'une journée. Car naturellement, tant que les gages n'étaient pas, tant que les vérités n'étaient pas révélées, le cercle ne se briserait pas et ils resteraient coincés à l'intérieur avec cette pression insoutenable sur leur noyau magique.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant chacun des participants dans les yeux.

« Finissons-en, Albus, » maugréa Snape entre ses dents.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec le Maître des Potions. Alors le directeur fixa son regard bleu sur la flamme verte et or et s'éclaircit la voix.

« _Alea jacta est. »_

Le feu du brasero s'intensifia pendant quelques instants et des étincelles rouges et argent s'en échappèrent. Progressivement, les flammes reprirent une taille normale et un nom en lettres d'or s'en échappa. _Luna Lovegood. _

Elle allait être celle qui donnerait le premier mot ou la première action. Cela en fit frémir quelques-uns, alors qu'un autre nom sortit des flammes. Cette fois-ci de couleur émeraude. _Minerva McGonagall. _

Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'elle perdait un peu de couleurs.

« Professeur, » fit la Serdaigle de sa voix à la fois rêveuse et innocente. « Action ou Vérité ? »

La vieille sorcière ne voulant pas si vite avouer quelque chose de sa vie devant de si jeunes gens, décida de prendre un risque en fixant Luna dans les yeux. Elle avait confiance en la jeune fille pour ne pas lui demander quelque chose de trop osé.

« Action, » soupira-t-elle.

« Pourriez-vous détacher vos cheveux, s'il vous plait ? »

Minerva retint un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle défaisait lentement son chignon serré.

« Cela vous va bien, » dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire. « Ça rend votre visage moins sévère. Vous devriez les détacher plus souvent. »

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor fit un léger sourire. Le nom de Luna disparut des flammes tandis que celui de la vieille femme prenait une teinte dorée. De nouvelles étincelles se firent et un nouveau nom apparut en vert. _Poppy Pomfresh_. L'infirmière pâlit.

Cela commençait bien ... C'était les adultes qui ouvraient le jeu au plus grand plaisir des plus jeunes.

« Poppy, ma chère, je suis navrée de vous poser la question mais ... Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Que cachez-vous dans le tiroir de votre bureau ? » fit la Minerva, curieuse.

« Une photo de mon fils, Arnold. »

A son tour, le nom de l'infirmière devint or tandis qu'un nouveau nom apparaissait. _Severus Snape_. Le visage du Maître des Potions était fermé, glacial alors qu'il fusillait Mme Pomfresh du regard.

« Severus, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité, » cracha le Serpentard.

Hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à devoir faire une action ! Il ne se laisserait pas aller à de telles sottises ! L'infirmière eut un sourire qui fit se demander à l'homme s'il n'aurait finalement pas mieux fait de demander Action ...

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un jour quelqu'un qui a pu toucher ton coeur de pierre ? Et si oui, qui ? »

« Poppy ! » s'exclama Snape. « C'est extrêmement personnel ! »

« Et c'est le jeu, » fit la sorcière avec un regard malicieux. « Depuis le temps que je veux savoir, j'en ai enfin l'occasion ! »

« Je te déteste ! » siffla le serpentard.

« En attendant, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, Severus, » fit Poppy avec un rictus amusé, rictus présent d'ailleurs sur bon nombre de visages à cette table.

« Oui, il y a eu quelqu'un, » répondit-il à contrecœur. « Il y a longtemps. »

« Qui ? » demanda Drago qui n'en revenait pas que son parrain puisse avoir été une fois amoureux.

« Lily Evans, » répondit le sorcier qui n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

C'était la règle du jeu. Et la table était ensorcelée de telle manière à ce qu'ils soient tous obligés de faire ou dire ce qui était demandé. Il jeta un œil au Gryffondor dont il venait de nommer la mère et put voir le choc sur son visage. Severus se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il reportait son attention sur l'infirmière.

« Je te retiens Poppy, cela se retournera contre toi, je te préviens, » dit-il en la menaçant du doigt.

« Severus, je ne l'ai jamais dit jusqu'à présent mais je suis une Gryffondor, » rit la sorcière.

« Et moi qui te croyait Poufsouffle, » maugréa le Serpentard alors que son nom devenait or et qu'un autre apparaissait. « Ah ... voilà qui pourrait être intéressant. »

« Au secours, » couina faiblement Ron.

En effet, c'était son nom qui était apparu.

« Mr Weasley, » fit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Dites-moi, Action ou Vérité ? »

« ... Action ! »

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire si vous ou vos amis avez bien volé une fois des ingrédients dans ma réserve et pourquoi ? »

« J'ai demandé Action, pas vérité ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Et justement, votre action sera de m'avouer si oui ou non vous l'avez fait et si oui, pourquoi ? »

Ronald Weasley regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

« Dis-le, Ron, » soupira Hermione en prenant son menton dans sa main. « Il y a prescription maintenant... Surtout qu'on avait une bonne raison ! »

Le roux déglutit difficilement alors qu'il plongeait son regard bleu dans les yeux onyx de son détesté professeur.

« Oui, on a volé une fois dans votre réserve, » avoua-t-il difficilement. « On a pris quoi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

« De la peau de serpent du Cap, » réfléchit-elle. « Et encore deux autre ingrédients difficile à se procurer... Je ne sais plus lesquels. Je ne fais pas du Polynectar tous les jours ! »

« Du Polynectar ? Pourquoi ? » fit l'homme en noir en plissant les yeux.

« C'était en seconde année, » répondit Ron. « Avec toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, de monstre et d'Héritier de Serpentard… On voulait savoir qui était l'Héritier. On pensait que c'était Malfoy alors on a profité des vacances de Noël pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Harry et moi avons pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle pour cela. Mais finalement ce n'était pas lui et on est revenu à la case départ. Voilà. »

« Et vous Miss Granger ? » demanda Snape. « Vous avez pris l'apparence de qui ? »

Hermione rougit de honte tandis que Ron ricanait déjà en se souvenant de son apparence.

« Ron, je te l'interdis, » siffla-t-elle.

« Tu avais une queue magnifique, Mione, » répondit le rouquin dans un éclat de rire. « Une belle fourrure et des oreilles de chat aussi ! »

« Ronald Weasley, tu vas me le payer, » promit la gryffondor. « Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

« Fais gaffe mec, » intervint Harry. « Elle va vraiment se venger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ? » répliqua Ron. « Tant qu'elle ne me demande pas d'embrasser Snape, je m'en fiche complètement ! »

Le rouquin regarda alors le nom qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus du brasero magique. _Remus Lupin. _Ce dernier fixait le jeune homme en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien demander.

Action ou Vérité ? Le Maraudeur hésitait.

« Remus. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité, » répondit finalement le Gryffondor.

« Sérieusement ? » ricana Snape. « Moi qui pensait que tu allais prendre Action ... »

« Eh bien non. Je te déçois ? »

Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement alors qu'il détournait le regard.

« Je t'écoute, Ron, » fit ensuite le loup-garou.

« Pourquoi votre épouvantard est si bizarre ? »

Harry et Hermione firent tomber leur tête sur la table d'un même geste, faisant sursauter leur ami.

« Euh, Ron, tu déconnes, j'espère ? » demanda ensuite le Survivant.

« Ben non. »

« Laisse tomber, Harry, » soupira Hermione avec dépit. « Il est irrécupérable. »

« Mon épouvantard est si ... bizarre, comme tu le dis, » commença Remus avec une légère grimace. « Parce qu'il représente ce dont j'ai le plus peur. Et j'ai peur de la pleine lune. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ceux que j'aime et de découvrir à mon réveil que je les ai mordus ou pire, tués. »

« Vous êtes un loup-garou ?! » s'exclama Drago Malfoy.

« Je pensais que vous le saviez, Mr Malfoy, » répliqua ce dernier, étonné. « Tu n'avais pas divulgué l'information, Severus ? »

« Si, je l'ai fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago Malfoy.

« Mr Malfoy, » fit le maraudeur. « Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie le plus ? »

« Voir de la déception dans le regard de mon père, » répondit le Serpentard du tac au tac, jugeant cette réponse sans beaucoup d'intérêt.

_Albus Dumbledore. _

« Professeur. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour demander action, » fit le directeur avec un léger sourire. « Vérité, s'il vous plait, jeune homme. »

« Quelle était exactement votre relation avec Gellert Grindelwald ? »

« Si je puis me permettre, Mr Malfoy, » demanda Dumbledore. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai lu dans les ouvrages qui concernent Mr Grindelwald que vous avez pendant longtemps refusé de le combattre. Je me demande juste pourquoi, » répondit Drago.

« Gellert et moi, c'est une longue histoire, » répondit le vieil homme avec nostalgie. « Mais pour faire simple, disons que nous avons été amis et amants pendant de longues années. »

Tout le monde regarda le directeur avec des yeux ronds. Même Severus Snape d'ordinaire impassible ne pouvait pas cacher son choc face à cette révélation. Gellert Grindelwald, le mage noir le plus redouté du siècle dernier, en couple avec Albus Dumbledore ?! Qu'ils avaient été amis étaient une chose connue mais amants ! Personne ne s'en serait douté.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait de cette annonce, Dumbledore fixa le brasero un instant avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

« Filius, mon cher. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action ! » fit le professeur de sortilège de sa petite voix fluette.

« Pourriez-vous nous faire partager un peu de votre excellent thé, mon ami ? »

« Naturellement, Albus, » sourit Flitwitck en agitant sa baguette.

Un service à thé apparut sur la table de pierre et très vite tout le monde put serrer ses doigts autour d'une tasse fumante à l'odeur légèrement fruitée.

Vint ainsi le tour de Mme Pince. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres.

« Irma, Action ou Vérité ? » demanda Flitwick.

La sorcière regarda un instant les autres participants du jeu, s'attardant un peu plus sur le professeur Snape, juste à sa gauche avant de répondre.

« Vérité, Filius. »

« Vous êtes bien mystérieuse ma chère, à part votre amour pour les livres, nous ne savons rien de vous. Quel est votre plus grand secret ? »

La bibliothécaire soupira en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle serrait la tasse entre ses mains.

« J'ai une fausse identité, » répondit-elle lentement, posément. « Je ne m'appelle pas Irma. Autrefois... » Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme sur sa gauche. « Autrefois, je portais le nom d'Eileen. Eileen Prince. »

Le masque du directeur de Serpentard se brisa une fois encore, bien plus qu'il y a quelques minutes, pour montrer clairement son choc. Tous purent le voir.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il. « Ma... MAMAN ?! »

Severus Snape se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter l'espace clos qu'il ne pouvait franchir alors qu'il se tenait les cheveux et la tête. Il était choqué et, surtout, il était en colère. Sa mère ! Elle était toujours en vie ! Il avait pendant longtemps porté le deuil, croyant que son père l'avait tuée !

« Sev, s'il te plait ..., » commença la bibliothécaire avant d'être interrompue par la colère noire de Snape.

« JE T'AI CRU MORTE PENDANT PLUS DE VINGT ANS ! » hurla le Maître des Potions. « J'AI TOUJOURS PENSE QU'IL T'AVAIT TUÉE A FORCE DE TE RUER DE COUPS ! QUAND JE SUIS RENTRE DE POUDLARD, TOBIAS M'A ANNONCE TA MORT COMME CA ET EST PARTI SE SAOULER AU BISTRO DU COIN ! PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, J'AI CRU A CE MENSONGE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNE ENTRE LES MAINS DE CE SALOPARD ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU N'ES JAMAIS REVENUE ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES ? JE N'AI PAS DÉJÀ SUFFISAMMENT À ENDURER ? TU VOULAIS ME VOIR SOUFFRIR ENCORE PLUS ? »

« Quelle idée de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres aussi ! » répliqua la mère avec colère, haussant pour la première fois le ton sur son fils sans pour autant hurler.

Elle avait la voix aussi doucereuse et froide que Snape. Pour tout le monde, il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux-là étaient apparentés.

« Je suis partie parce que je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de ton père ! Ce qu'il me faisait endurer pendant que tu étais à l'école était atroce ! J'avais du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ton arrière-grand-mère est venue un jour me voir parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle m'a retrouvée à terre inconsciente. Elle a décidé d'implanter dans la tête de ton damné père l'idée de ma mort et m'a emmené pour me soigner. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais rester morte à tes yeux ! Cela ne m'a pas empêchée, une fois que j'ai pu me remettre de mes blessures, de veiller sur toi de loin. A ton avis, j'ai pris ce poste de bibliothécaire pour quoi ?! »

« Il va me falloir bien plus qu'une tasse de thé pour encaisser ça ! » siffla le fils de trente-six ans en retournant s'asseoir et en appelant immédiatement une bouteille de Whisky.

« Bien sûr, fais comme ton père, je ne dirais rien, » dit Mme Pince, ou plutôt Eileen Prince en se rasseyant également.

« Je ne te permets pas de me comparer avec cet ivrogne ! Nous n'avons rien en commun à part le nom ! Vu ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai le droit de boire un verre ! Et j'ai trente-six ans, je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ! Tu reviens trop tard ! Plus de vingt ans trop tard ! »

L'homme avala son verre cul sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

Le silence se fit lourd pendant plusieurs minutes alors que tous laissaient un peu de temps à Snape pour assimiler cette révélation plus que difficile pour lui. Même les élèves le plaignaient. Cela ne devait pas être facile à accepter.

Harry voyait l'homme sous un œil nouveau.

D'abord, Snape avouait avoir connu sa mère et l'avoir aimée, puis il apprenait que sa mère était en fait Mme Pince. Puis, pour finir, Harry apprenait qu'il vivait, étant enfant, avec un homme extrêmement violent. Il pouvait comprendre que le Serpentard soit aussi froid et austère avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

La bibliothécaire fusilla le verre d'alcool entre les mains de son fils mais ne tenta pas de le lui enlever, pour ne pas se prendre un sortilège. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le nom qui flottait déjà depuis un moment au-dessus des flammes magiques. Le nom de Luna était réapparu.

« Miss Lovegood, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action ! »

« Débarrassez cette table de cette horreur ! » fit la sorcière en pointant la bouteille de Whisky.

« Ne. Vous. Avisez. Surtout. Pas. De toucher. A. Cette. Bouteille, Miss Lovegood, » menaça Snape en pointant la jeune fille du doigt, tenant par la même occasion son verre en main.

« Professeur Snape, » répondit calmement la jeune Serdaigle en se levant pour lui faire face sans aucune défiance. « Loin de moi l'envie de vous désobéir mais le jeu est le jeu. Je dois vous départir de cette bouteille et la retirer de la _table_. »

Luna prit la bouteille de Whisky et la posa au sol, juste entre les deux serpentards avant de reprendre sa place. Severus Snape regarda le Whisky puis la sorcière avant de reposer ses yeux sur la bouteille. Il eut un rire nerveux alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Sacrée Miss Lovegood, vous êtes pleine de surprises, » dit-il calmement alors qu'il buvait une gorgée.

La jeune fille sourit avant de se tourner vers Hermione dont le tour était venu. La brune choisit Vérité.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à inviter Ron à sortir avec toi ? » demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard en rougissant avant de vivement le détourner.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle sincèrement, gênée.

Ce n'était pas non ! Hermione éprouvait donc des sentiments pour son ami le roux. Drago ricana. La Gryffondor fusilla ce dernier du regard. Elle allait se venger de lui aussi. Il ne fallait pas se moquer, ils étaient tous obligés de jouer à ce jeu débile pour pouvoir sortir du château. C'était très sérieux !

_Ron Weasley_.

« Encore ! » fit ce dernier. « Action ! » répondit-il directement avant que son amie ne pose la question.

« Ron, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'embrasser Malfoy ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux et, surtout, vengeur.

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les deux adolescents, une expression d'horreur de dégoût bien accrochée sur leur visage. « Pas question ! »

« C'est le jeu, Ronald, » rétorqua la brune. « Et je t'ai dit que ma vengeance sera terrible. Maintenant, tu embrasses la fouine ! »

Quelques autres participants avaient un petit sourire amusé en assistant à cet échange. Parmi eux, il y avait Dumbledore et Poppy Pomfresh. Snape, lui, était plongé dans le contenu de son verre, pensif, sûrement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'avança vers le prince des Serpentards avec le teint vert. Quant au Serpentard, il s'était levé pour rester le plus loin possible du jeune Weasley le dégoût bien visible sur son visage.

« M'approche pas, Weasmoche ! »

« Drago, cesse de faire ta Poufsouffle, » fit la voix de Snape qui n'avait pas quitté son verre des yeux. « La magie de la table le pousse à le faire alors maintenant, pose ton cul sur ta chaise et laisse toi faire ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Ron put finalement atteindre le blond et il posa ses lèvres, avec la certitude qu'il allait en faire des cauchemars, sur celles de Malfoy. Cela ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement de lui avec un frisson de dégoût qui lui parcourait la colonne. Le prince des Serpentards n'affichait pas meilleure mine alors qu'il se réinstallait à sa place.

Le roux se tourna ensuite vers le directeur de l'école dont le nom était de nouveau apparu.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu es bien épargné pour le moment, » commenta Dumbledore, amusé, avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Vérité, Mr Weasley. »

Le jeune Weasley resta pensif un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien demander ?

« Quel est votre plus grand secret ? » fit-il.

« Ah ... Cela va être un choc, » répondit le vieil homme avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. « Mon plus grand secret, c'est que je voyage dans le temps et je viens du futur. »

« Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi vous en savez autant..., » maugréa Snape en terminant son verre. « A se demander en quoi je vous suis encore utile... »

« Vous l'êtes, Severus. Les informations que vous m'apportez, ces temps-ci, je ne les ignorais, » répliqua doucement Dumbledore.

« Mais ... qui êtes-vous alors ? » demanda Drago, curieux.

« Je m'appelle Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Plusieurs bruits de chute se firent entendre autour de la table. Filius Flitwick, Ronald Weasley et Minerva McGonagall venaient de s'évanouir. L'infirmière s'occupa immédiatement d'eux et les allongea sur des civières à défaut de pouvoir les emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Prouvez-le que vous êtes Ron Weasley, » dit immédiatement Hermione qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

Le vieil homme se mit à réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour le prouver ? » dit-il, pensif avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Quand nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite pour rendre une petite visite à Aragog, c'est la voiture de mon père qui nous a sorti de là. »

« Un peu facile, » commenta Harry. « Même les jumeaux Weasley le savent. »

« Hmm ... La première fois que j'ai employé la technologie moldue pour communiquer avec toi, Harry, ton oncle a hurlé et m'a raccroché au nez. »

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Tous les Weasley le savent, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Cela remonte à loin ..., » soupira le vieil homme en se frottant la barbe de sa main parcheminée. « Mais puisque nous en sommes aux révélations, je suis navré de devoir divulguer l'un de tes secrets, Harry. Tu me l'as avoué après le désastre de Cho Chang. »

Le Survivant pâlit.

« Tu es gai. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier commençait à rougir alors qu'il essayait de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise.

« C'est vrai ça, Potter ? » demanda Drago depuis l'autre bout de la table.

« Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy, » rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Le blond ricana bien qu'intérieurement, il était ravi de l'apprendre.

_Remus Lupin._

« Mon cher Remus... »

« Vérité, » dit tout de suite ce dernier.

« Pouvez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi James vous faisait-il la tête en seconde année ? »

Le Maraudeur se figea.

« Professeur ! » s'indigna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait les sourcils froncés. Le loup-garou soupira. « James était furieux que Sirius et moi, nous ne lui avions pas dit que nous sortions ensemble. »

« Tu sortais avec Sirius ? » demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. »

« Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Les chiens ne vont pas avec des chats... »

« Tu peux te taire toi, » rétorqua Remus. « Moi au moins, je ne suis pas sorti avec mon pire ennemi juste pour du sexe ! »

Le vieux serpentard se figea alors qu'il portait le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et plissa les yeux pour fixer Lupin.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?! »

« Je suis un loup-garou, je te rappelle ! Ton odeur était partout sur James en quatrième ! Cela a duré plusieurs mois ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais là, je t'interdis de juger ma relation avec Sirius, toi tu n'étais pas mieux ! »

« Vous et ... vous ... »

Harry était sans voix alors qu'il fixait son professeur de potions.

« Et quoi, Potter ? » ricana l'homme. « On a perdu sa langue ? »

« J'arrive pas à y croire, » fit le jeune Gryffondor et se secouant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à ... imaginer ... _ça _! »

« Nous avons tous fait quelques bêtises, Harry, » rassura Remus. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû révéler ça. »

« Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû, » maugréa le vieux Serpentard.

« Bon, » soupira le loup-garou en levant les yeux vers le nouveau nom. « Minerva ... »

« Action ! » dit directement l'animagus.

« Vous aimez le risque, Minerva, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Dire action à ce maraudeur ... »

« Je préfère cela à Vérité, » rétorqua la sorcière.

Remus sourit.

« Je vous défie de nous dire comment vous faisiez pour nous repérer James, Sirius, Peter et moi ? Vous étiez toujours à la limite de nous trouver lorsque nous préparions nos blagues. »

« C'est simple, » répondit Minerva avec un sourire. « Je me fiais à mon coté félin pour vous suivre, Remus. Et j'ai presque su quand vos amis sont devenus animagus. Leurs odeurs avaient changé ... »

« On aurait dû y penser..., » fit le Maraudeur, songeur. « Heureusement que James avait sa cape. »

« Remus, si tu pouvais éviter d'évoquer certains points, comme celui-là, par exemple, ce serait sympathique, » dit Harry avec un regard lourd.

« Personne n'ignore ici que vous avez une cape d'invisibilité, Potter, » ricana Snape.

« Moi, je ne le savais pas, » fit Eileen Prince.

« Oui, mais toi, t'es que la bibliothécaire, » rétorqua sèchement le Maître des Potions.

« Et accessoirement ta mère, alors un peu de respect ! »

« Hmm, » fit dédaigneusement l'homme alors qu'il fusillait du regard la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

_Luna Lovegood. _

« Vérité, » fit la jeune fille en regardant la professeure de métamorphose.

« Quel a été l'acte le plus audacieux que vous ayez fait durant votre scolarité ? »

La Serdaigle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est le jour où je me suis introduite dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage pour glisser une poudre laxative dans sa boîte à thé. »

« Non, t'as pas fait ça ? » fit Hermione avant de suivre Harry dans un fou rire.

Le rire fut contagieux et toucha toutes les personnes encore conscientes. Même Snape ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

« Cette femme ne l'a pas volé, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Plus d'une fois, j'ai du me retenir de lancer un certain impardonnable ou de discrètement glisser une potion pour le moins ... létal dans ce qu'elle ingérait. »

« Je pense que nous avons tous eu cette envie de lui faire vivre un enfer, Severus, » fit Minerva. « Cette femme était insupportable ! »

« Et ses méthodes plus que douteuses, » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Des méthodes ? Elle avait une méthode ? » demanda Hermione en relevant un sourcil. « Tout ce que j'ai retenu de ses 'cours', c'est qu'on devait lire son manuel plus qu'inutile et ne pas poser de questions. Elle ne nous enseignait rien. Heureusement qu'Harry a commencé à nous donner des cours sinon on n'aurait jamais réussi nos BUSES. Comme si la théorie était suffisante pour pouvoir réussir les sortilèges... »

« C'était une belle expérience, » sourit le Survivant. « J'aimais bien. Au moins, j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Et je me posais plus de questions qu'en cours. Un enseignement qui n'enseigne pas à se poser des questions est mauvais. »

« Mr Potter aurait-il appris à se servir de son cerveau ? » demanda Snape en relevant un sourcil.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire, professeur, » répliqua Harry, ironique. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne travaille pas votre cours que je suis un idiot. Je ne suis juste pas motiver à travailler quand je sais déjà que je n'aurais pas de commentaires constructifs pour m'améliorer. Apprendre les potions avec vous était peine perdue. Au moins, le professeur Slughorn est plus pédagogue. Quant à la DCFM, je suis naturellement doué dans cette matière et je n'ai pas à me poser de questions. J'agis, c'est tout. »

« Moi, je ne me pose jamais aucune question. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi ..., » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est définitivement Ron, » firent Harry et Hermione. « Ron ne se pose jamais de question. »

Le vieil homme pouffa.

« Malfoy, » fit Luna. « Action ou Vérité. »

« Je ne suis pas un foutu gryffondor ! Vérité ! »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, » commenta la blonde avec une moue si mignonne. « Hmmm ... C'est quoi ta relation avec le professeur Snape ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Lovegood ? » demanda Drago.

« Réponds à ma question et après on verra si mes doutes sont vrais ou pas. »

« Severus est mon parrain, » répondit le prince des Serpentards en haussant des épaules.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama la Serdaigle.

« Ceci explique cela, » soupira Harry en terminant sa tasse de thé.

« Cela te pose un problème Potter ? »

« Moi, non. Je comprends juste mieux le favoritisme de cette chauve-souris ! »

« La Chauve-souris vous entend, Potter, » fit Snape de sa voix mielleuse. « Et je ne fais pas de favoritisme. »

« Et moi, je suis Merlin ! » rétorqua le Survivant. « Vous me cherchez depuis des années juste parce que je suis un Potter ! Navré, je ne suis pas mon père ! Alors, lâchez-moi la grappe ! Je ne suis pas un maraudeur ! Bien que j'aime être témoin de blagues, je ne suis pas du genre à en faire ! Et tout ce que tout le monde peut penser de moi est totalement faux ! Vous avez toujours tous été à côté de la plaque ! »

Harry croisa les bras et souffla de colère et de frustration.

« Continuez Potter, cela devient intéressant. »

« Dans vos rêves, Snape ! »

« Tu as perdu ton courage, Potter ? » ricana Malfoy.

« Non, j'estime juste ne pas avoir à m'expliquer. »

« Allez, Potter, de nous tous ici, tu es le seul à n'avoir encore rien dit. Ah ben tiens, quelle coïncidence. C'est ton tour. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action, » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

« Comme tu ne souhaites pas de vérité, tu auras au moins le courage d'enlever ta chemise afin que je sache si la rumeur est vraie. »

« La rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? »

« Celle de ton tatouage sur le torse, » ricana le blond.

« Je vais tuer Ginny, » soupira Harry à Hermione. « Elle se fait passer pour ma petite amie et crie sur tous les toits qu'elle sera ma femme. Franchement, c'est ridicule ! »

En attendant, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa chemise.

« Allez, plus vite que ça Potter, » fit Drago avec un rictus moqueur. « Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

« Je sais encore me dévêtir tout seul, Malfoy, merci. Je ne suis juste pas emballé de le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Faites-le tout de suite, Potter, qu'on en finisse ! » ordonna Snape.

« On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui devez montrer votre corps aux autres. Enfin, pour ce qui est visible, je suppose que je dois être aussi pâle que vous, » fit Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Il la posa à côté de lui, grossièrement pliée. Il avait entendu des expressions de surprise mais il ne les regardait pas. Il espérait juste que ...

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Potter ? » demanda Drago qui fixait les cicatrices sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, c'est mon tour, » éluda le garçon qui ne voulait pas en parler.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, de Remus, de McGonagall et vit le questionnement dans leurs yeux. Mais en croisant ensuite ceux de la bibliothécaire et de Snape, il y vit du choc mais aussi de la colère et de la ... compréhension ? Il devait se faire des illusions sûrement. Snape n'était pas un homme compréhensif. Il ne le serait jamais.

« Mme Pomfresh. Action ou Vérité ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vérité. »

« Vous aimez faire quoi durant votre temps libre ? »

« Peindre, » répondit la sorcière. « J'aime beaucoup peindre quand vous m'en donnez l'occasion. Vous êtes tellement présent à l'infirmerie que je n'en ai pas souvent du temps libre. »

« Je suis désolé de vous importuner, » dit aussitôt Harry.

« Je vous taquinais, Harry, » sourit Poppy. « C'est mon travail de m'occuper des éventuels blessés. Et je peins quand j'en ai le temps. »

« Vous peignez quoi ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Des paysages surtout. » La sorcière regarda le nom qui s'affichait. « Irma. Enfin, ... Eileen. »

« Vérité, » dit immédiatement la bibliothécaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire dans votre vie ? »

« Des potions, » répondit immédiatement la sorcière. « Miss Granger. »

« Vérité. »

« Combien de fois comptez-vous encore prendre _L'Histoire de Poudlard ? » _Demanda Eileen. « Je suis sûre de vous avoir vu le prendre au moins un bon millier de fois en six ans ! »

« Ce livre est adapté pour me distraire le soir, Mme Pince. Mais je n'emprunte pas que celui-là. »

« Tu passes tellement de temps dans les livres que je me demande des fois comment tu fais, » soupira Harry. « Il t'arrive de dormir ? »

« Ben oui. Tout le monde dort, Harry, » fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je dors juste moins que vous parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Six heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement. »

« T'es pas humaine. »

« Je ne suis certainement pas une machine. »

« Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu dire que les moldus avaient commencé à construire des robots, » fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Mais les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas en présence de la magie, » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Malfoy. »

« Au secours. Voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe qui ... » Il se prit une taloche en pleine tête. « Eh ! Severus ! »

« C'est pour ta vulgarité, Drago. »

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un sourire.

« Vérité, Granger. »

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Harry d'enlever sa chemise ? Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas totalement désintéressé... »

Le Survivant vit le blond rougir et se demanda pourquoi.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire ... Je ... »

« Voilà quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais douté, » fit Dumbledore.

« Vous revenez du futur et vous ne savez pas cela ? » s'étonna Snape.

« Le fait que je sois revenu dans le passé a changé un certain nombre de choses. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel phénomène, » expliqua le vieil homme en présentant la table de pierre d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis gai ..., » continua Drago, mal à l'aise. « Et je suis amoureux du balafré. »

« Eh bien, tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer que tu m'aimes Malfoy, » répliqua Harry. « On t'a jamais dit qu'insulter les gens n'amenaient pas leur sympathie ? »

« Tu me vois dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres 'Bonjour Seigneur, je suis le petit ami d'Harry Potter ?' Mieux valait que je m'éloigne de toi pour te protéger ! »

« Oh, c'est tellement touchant, » fit Luna en portant ses mains à son coeur. « C'est si mignon, si ... »

« ... idiot, » fit Harry. « Tu pouvais très bien faire comme si tu étais indifférent au lieu d'être un véritable enfoiré ! »

« Cela n'aurait pas été amusant..., » rétorqua le prince des Serpentards.

_Severus Snape._

« Parrain ? »

« Vérité. »

« Qui est Lily Evans ? »

« Elle était ma meilleure amie, » répondit le Maître des Potions en soupirant. « La première. Elle a toujours été la première. Une Gryffondor exceptionnelle. »

« Etait ? »

« Elle est morte en sauvant son fils il y a une quinzaine d'années. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que... »

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. Lily s'est mariée avec James Potter. »

« Tu t'es acoquiné avec une Sang-de- ... ?! » s'exclama Drago entre horreur et étonnement avant d'être interrompu par son parrain.

« Ose insulter cette femme, Drago, » menaça Snape. « Et je te jure que tu vas amèrement le regretter. On n'insulte pas Lily Evans devant moi ! Jamais ! »

Le Maître des Potions termina son quatrième verre de Whisky de la soirée avant de se tourner vers le brasero. _Harry Potter. _ Ce dernier déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard onyx le sonder.

« Potter, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action, » fit le gryffondor en priant pour que l'homme ne lui fasse pas un coup purement serpentard.

« Je vous défie de nous dire d'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices, » dit l'homme.

Harry pâlit et serra sa tasse si fort qu'il en avait les mains blanches. Il voyait tout le monde le regarder intensément. Il baissa les yeux.

« Potter. »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en déposant la tasse violemment sur la table et se leva pour tenter de sortir du cercle.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, » dit Hermione.

« Je refuse de parler de ça ! » cria le Survivant. « C'est privé ! »

« Comme si nous n'avions pas tous dit des choses extrêmement privées ici, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Rasseyez-vous et répondez à la question. »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Harry Potter, » commença alors Eileen Prince avec une voix étonnement douce, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de la bibliothécaire. « De toutes les personnes ici, cet homme acariâtre et froid sera bien le seul à vraiment vous comprendre. »

« Maman ! Je te l'interdis formellement ! » menaça Snape.

« Il a subi des dommages équivalents, » continua la sorcière en faisant fi des menaces de son fils. « Répondez à la question sans honte. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que d'autres pourraient bien vous avoir fait. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai pas le droit ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Si je le fais et qu'ils sont au courant, j'aurais d'horribles ennuis ! Plus que jamais ! »

« Qui, Potter ? » demanda alors Snape qui voyait de la peur dans les yeux du Gryffondor, ce dont il n'était pas habitué. « Qui vous a fait cela ? Est-ce Pétunia ? »

Harry ricana amèrement alors qu'il répondait par la négative d'un mouvement de tête.

« Est-ce votre oncle ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que votre oncle vous fait exactement ? »

Harry soupira et se rassit. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait resservi une tasse de thé et il la serrait maintenant entre ses mains.

« Tout a commencé, quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans. Dès qu'ils m'ont jugé capable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts, » dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, la gorge serrée.

Toutefois, dans le silence pesant, tout le monde put entendre clairement ce qu'il disait. Remus avait pris son louveteau dans les bras pour lui transmettre son soutien et sa force alors qu'il divulguait ces événements si durs.

« Au début, ce n'était que de simples taches : passer le balai et le torchon, faire les poussières. Mais très vite, j'ai dû faire la vaisselle, le jardin, nettoyer la voiture, faire la cuisine, les réparations. Je faisais tout. Si une tâche était mal faite, j'étais puni et envoyé dans mon placard. »

« Votre placard ? » demanda doucement Eileen.

« Ma chambre, si vous préférez, » répondit Harry.

Minerva McGonagall retint un cri d'horreur en comprenant tandis que le verre de Snape explosa, répandant du Whisky sur la table. Personne ne nettoya le désastre, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du Survivant qui racontait sa vie misérable.

« Le placard sous l'escalier, c'était ma chambre à l'époque. Je croyais que tous les professeurs le savaient. Ma première lettre de Poudlard était adressée au placard sous l'escalier. Les Dursley m'ont donné la seconde chambre de Dudley quand ils ont cru qu'ils étaient espionnés. Personnellement, j'ai juste cru que tout le monde s'en fichait. J'étais le monstre de Privet Drive. Le monstre qu'une petite famille moldue parfaite préférait cacher. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du gryffondor et il sentit l'étreinte du loup-garou se resserrer autour de lui.

« Je devais faire toutes les corvées pour ne pas être puni et espérer avoir à manger. Et encore, même si elles étaient faites, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir de la nourriture car je n'avais droit qu'aux restes. Oncle Vernon et Dudley mangent tellement que souvent, il n'y avait plus rien. Pourtant, je faisais toujours à manger pour un régiment, tentant d'en faire suffisamment pour avoir quelque chose. Par contre, ce que j'avais en suffisance et dont je me serais bien passé, c'était les coups. Tout ce qui était susceptible de contrarier les Dursley donnaient suite à des coups et des privations. »

Il fit une pause pour s'essuyer le visage et chasser ses larmes.

« A côté de cela, je n'avais pas le droit de montrer mes capacités. J'aimais bien l'école au début. J'aimais apprendre. J'aime toujours apprendre. Mais à chaque fois que je rapportais une note meilleure que celle de Dudley, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas difficile, je me faisais réprimander et frapper pour avoir triché et mis la honte à leur fils _si intelligent et si magnifique_. Alors j'ai arrêté de faire mes devoirs et j'ai raté volontairement mes tests. Des instituteurs ont bien essayé de m'aider mais Oncle Vernon a toujours joué de ses influences pour les faire virer et étouffer l'affaire. Au final, je finissais de nouveau roué de coups. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des amis, Dudley empêchait tout le monde de me parler. Et quand ils pouvaient jouer avec moi, c'était pour ... »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Snape d'une voix neutre alors que le gryffondor s'était interrompu depuis un peu plus d'une minute.

« La chasse au Harry. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La Chasse au Harry. C'était leur jeu favori. Ils tentent de refaire une partie chaque été depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Quand quelqu'un arrive à m'attraper, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Généralement, ils me frappent encore et encore et quand ils finissent par se lasser, ils me laissent sur le sol dans un état lamentable. Mais il y a des fois où ... »

Harry s'interrompit pour pleurer et il se plongea dans les bras de Remus qui le serrait tout contre son coeur. Une ombre passa dans les yeux du loup-garou, quand il comprit ce qui était arrivé à son louveteau. D'un échange silencieux avec Snape, il s'aperçut que le serpentard partagé la même hypothèse. Le Maître des Potions avait le regard haineux et les lèvres pincées.

« Harry, » fit doucement Remus. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcé à ... »

« Piers et Malcolm, ils m'ont... ils m'ont déshabillés et ils ... m'ont ... violé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait ? »

« Ils ont ri avant de me dire d'arrêter de mentir et d'aller faire mes corvées. »

Il y eut des cris indignés autour de la table de pierre et Harry sentit Hermione lui faire un câlin en venant dans son dos. Snape fit venir à lui un flacon de potion calmante et se leva pour la donner au Gryffondor. Il n'éprouvait plus la moindre haine pour ce jeune garçon. Il ne restait que de la pitié et de la culpabilité pour un enfant sur lequel effectivement il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il le pensait pourri gâté mais au final, Harry Potter avait été moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison. Harry but le flacon d'un trait et resta dans les bras de Remus.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Potter ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce. « Nous aurions pu faire que tout cela cesse. »

« J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, » murmura le gryffondor. « Mais il a dit que j'exagérais. A cause du sacrifice de ma mère, je dois rester à Privet Drive. Je dois juste faire attention à ne pas trop énerver mon oncle. »

Le visage de Snape se durcit alors qu'il se levait pour parcourir le mètre qui le séparait du directeur. Il lui donna immédiatement un coup de poing dans la figure. Il aurait bien donné un autre coup si sa mère n'avait pas hurlé pour le sommer d'arrêter.

Au même instant, le cercle de runes se dissipa autour de la table et la flamme magique du brasero s'éteignit. Le sortilège avait été rompu.

« Pourquoi cela s'est arrêté si soudainement ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Parce que je viens de prendre une décision, » répondit sombrement le Maître des Potions.

« Et moi aussi, » fit Eileen.

« Moi aussi, » dit Drago.

« Plus jamais Harry Potter ne retournera à Privet Drive, » continua Eileen. « Il viendra avec moi. »

« Potter a mon soutien, » ajouta le prince des Serpentards. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face si je continue à martyriser quelqu'un qui en voit déjà de toutes les couleurs. »

« Tu sais, on n'a pas oublié que tu es amoureux d'Harry, Malfoy, » commenta Luna.

« J'allais dire que je le prendrais avec moi, » dit Severus en regardant sa mère. « Mais si tu le prends, pourquoi pas. Je suppose que tout serait mieux que l'Impasse du Tisseur. »

« Tu vis encore dans cette maison ? » s'étonna la bibliothécaire.

« Tu voudrais que j'aille où avec le maigre salaire de professeur ? » demanda le serpentard. « Je n'y suis quand même que deux mois par an. »

« Il en est hors de question, » fit Dumbledore qui tenait son nez pour arrêter le saignement. Ou du moins tenter. « Harry doit rester à Privet Drive où il bénéficiera des protections du sang de sa mère. »

« Ronald Weasley ! » s'écria Hermione avant de se lever et de frapper Dumbledore à son tour d'une bonne gifle en plein visage. « Tu as peut-être remonté le temps mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de décider de la vie d'Harry ! Il souffre dans cet endroit ignoble ! Il n'a pas de famille ! Il n'a même pas le minimum vital et tu veux qu'il y retourne ?! Mon amitié, tu peux te la foutre où je pense ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un goujat comme toi ! »

Remus fusilla le directeur du regard avant de se lever et d'emmener Harry au loin. Les deux furent rapidement suivis par Hermione et Drago, puis par Eileen et Snape. Dumbledore dut alors faire face à la colère de l'infirmière et de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Le vieil homme n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Snape marchait au côté de sa mère et il discutait avec elle des démarches à faire pour permettre à Harry de ne plus jamais retourner chez ses moldus et de faire payer ces derniers. Harry vivrait avec Eileen Prince dans son chalet à la campagne et Severus Snape les rejoindrait pour ne pas avoir à retourner lui-même à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mère et fils en profiteraient pour renouer leurs liens.

xXxXxXx

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, baguette déjà en main. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre à travers la maison. Harry ! Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la chambre du Gryffondor. Il le trouva en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Il se tortillait dans son lit, couvert de sueur.

Le Maître des Potions ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à le regarder et s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

Il lui fallut deux petites minutes pour le faire quitter ses visions d'horreur et bien vite le jeune homme se retrouva tremblant et pleurant dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, Harry, » murmura Severus. « C'est fini. Je suis là. »

Il fit venir une potion calmante qu'il préparait régulièrement pour lui et patienta le temps que le garçon la boive et qu'il s'apaise. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessa de le serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Sa mère, Eileen, arriva et s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry. Elle avait les traits tirés. Elle aussi venait de se réveiller. Elle posa une main dans le dos du jeune homme et le lui frotta avec douceur.

Au début, lors des premières vacances, ce n'était que les cauchemars des abus qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley et la bande à Dudley Dursley. Parfois les cauchemars que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait pour le torturer. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis la bataille finale …, cela avait empiré.

Harry avait trop vu et ce à un trop jeune âge. Physiquement, il avait récupéré mais son mental était brisé maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. Plus de parrain, plus d'amis, plus rien. Il ne lui restait que les Snape. Severus et Eileen s'étaient promis de le protéger et encore maintenant, alors qu'Harry était au plus bas depuis la guerre, dépressif, ils étaient toujours là pour le soutenir et l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Ils avaient déménagés et quittés l'Angleterre et vivaient dans une petite maison de campagne dans le sud de la France. Progressivement, Harry allait mieux de jour mais ses nuits étaient encore très difficiles. Mais Severus avait de l'espoir pour celui qu'il traitait de plus en plus comme … Il ne savait pas trop … Entre un petit frère ou un fils, c'était difficile à définir puisque Eileen le maternait beaucoup. Mais une chose était sûre. Il le protégeait beaucoup et le respectait pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent et qu'il continuait d'essayer d'avancer.

« C'est fini, Harry, » murmura-t-il encore en le serrant contre son cœur pour le rassurer. « Nous sommes là. »

« Toujours ? »

Eileen et Severus sourirent dans la pénombre.

« Oui, Harry, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix, pleine de promesse. « Toujours. »


	8. Tout le monde a le droit de fêter Noël

**Tout le monde a le droit de fêter Noël**

_Le défi fou = 76 Pairing - Albus/Gellert_

_POP2 Wolverine : Barbe – Ecrire sur Dumbledore_

_Défi Sauvetages : HP N18 Grindelwald (vol de défi)_

_Pick a Card Rouge : Ten of Diamonds – Ecrivez une fanfiction sur Dumbledore_

_Si tu l'oses : 503 Nuit_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Romance canon – Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley_

Albus Dumbledore transplana pour arriver devant une haute tour sombre. Il serra ses capes autour de lui alors qu'un vent glacial venait lui mordre les joues. Il avait enfin obtenu l'unanimité pour sa libération. Après toutes ces années ... enfin. Il avança rapidement pour entrer dans la tour et monter vers la plus haute cellule. Il y entra rapidement et resta immobile en voyant l'homme de sa vie.

« Albus ? » fit la voix rocailleuse de Gellert Grindelwald, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure pour ne pas avoir été utilisée durant toutes ces années. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le mage blanc ne répondit pas et approcha lentement, admirant son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il était aussi vieux que lui, ses haillons sales le protégeaient à peine du froid, sa chevelure blonde était devenue grise et terne, tout comme sa barbe, et il était pâle comme un fromage pour n'avoir jamais vu le soleil. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et croisa ses deux pupilles sombres qu'il voyait chaque **nuit** en rêve. Il glissa une main parcheminée en douceur sur ce visage qu'il aimait toujours autant. Gellert ne pensa même pas à s'écarter, trop surpris, et aussi, parce que l'homme lui également avait manqué.

« Albus ? » répéta-t-il.

« Viens. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit le prisonnier les yeux écarquillés.

Pour toute réponse, son amant sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les chaînes qui lui entravait et lui tendit une tenue ainsi qu'une cape chaude d'un rouge flamboyant.

« Il fait relativement froid dehors, » lui dit-il avec un doux sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le grand mage noir, Gellert Grindelwald, un homme qui avait été craint pendant les sombres années du début du XXème siècle, était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'Albus aimait être quelqu'un de mystérieux mais là cela dépassait son entendement.

« Viens, » répéta ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

Gellert hésita quelques instants avant d'accepter. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien, il vivait dans cette cellule austère depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il n'aurait que de bons souvenirs en plus en mémoire si jamais il devait y retourner. Il suivit son amant hors de la tour de Nurmengard et il se laissa guider lors du transplanage. Ils atterrirent devant une petite chaumière familiale qu'il ne connaissait pas. De la fumée s'échappait doucement de la cheminée. Tout autour d'eux était recouvert d'un beau tapis blanc.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune garçon de quatre ans. Très vite, un merveilleux sourire apparut sur le visage de ce dernier alors qu'il se tournait vers l'intérieur.

« Papa, il y a Papy Bubus qui est là ! Il a ramené le père Noël ! »

« Vraiment James ? » demanda une voix d'homme depuis l'intérieur alors que les deux vieillards approchaient.

Un homme d'une grosse vingtaine d'années apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille – un vrai nid d'oiseau – et des yeux verts émeraudes cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui zébrait le front.

« Ah ... Albus, bonjour. Et bonjour, Monsieur ! » sourit l'homme. « Venez entrez. Ne faisons pas partir toute cette chaleur hors de la maison ! »

« Papa, c'est le père noël, pas vrai ? » demanda James en tendant sa petite main vers Gellert.

Le mage noir échangea un regard étincelant et joyeux avec son amant et le jeune inconnu et joua le jeu.

« Oh...oh...oh... Joyeux Noël, mon garçon. »

« Joyeux Noël, Père Noël ! » s'exclama l'enfant surexcité.

« Et si tu allais dire à ta mère que nous accueillons Papy Bubus et le père Noël à notre table, hmm ? »

« Ouiiiii ! »

James se précipita à l'intérieur sous les rires des trois adultes. Harry se redressa alors et observa plus attentivement le vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part.

« Vous êtes Gellert Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« En effet. »

« Bien, tant que vous ne créez pas l'apocalypse au sein de ma maison, je pense qu'on pourrait s'entendre, » dit le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec un petit sourire. « Allez, rentrez. »

Il entra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière les deux vieux mages. Il les débarrassa de leurs capes. Il les mena auprès du feu et alla chercher du thé.

« Aurais-tu une explication à me donner, Albus ? » demanda Gellert alors que le jeune homme s'était éloigné.

Le mage blanc s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, ils restèrent front contre front.

« Tout le monde a le droit de fêter Noël, Gillou, » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« PAPA ! Il y a Papy Bubus qui fait des bisous au Père Noël ! »

« Tu es jaloux, mon lapin ? » demanda une femme rousse en descendant. « Parce qu'il y a un train de bisous qui arrive. »

« NAAAAAN ! »

L'enfant partit en courant pour fuir sa mère sous les rires joyeux des trois hommes présents dans la maison.


	9. Une Forteresse Imprenable

**Une Forteresse Imprenable**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n° 321_

_Si tu l'oses : 175 point de vue_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage – Lupin, Remus John_

Severus Snape était frustré depuis des semaines. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de reprendre Potter en cours particuliers pour lui enseigner l'occlumancie. C'était suite à la mort du clébard Black. Le vieux fou voulait éviter qu'une autre erreur du genre soit commise et avait été catégorique. Snape et Potter devait donc trouver un terrain d'entente pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Bien que cela répugnait le serpentard, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la demande du directeur.

Mais à la rentrée, Harry Potter était ... différent. Il était plus renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait à personne. Pas même ses amis. Et d'après McGonagall, le gryffondor ne dormait plus dans la tour malgré tous ses efforts pour l'y obliger. Il avait dans un premier temps pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il était directeur de la maison serpentard et non de gryffondor. Mais à la première séance d'occlumancie, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir défiler le moindre souvenir qui attiserait sa curiosité, il n'avait pu faire face qu'à deux d'entre eux : la mort de Cédric Diggory dans le cimetière, le soir de la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mort par le mage noir lui-même, et le souvenir de la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain de Potter.

Depuis, il tentait de pénétrer l'esprit du gryffondor pour voir d'autres souvenirs mais il ne voyait jamais rien d'autre que ces deux souvenirs en boucle. D'autant plus qu'il était évident que le gryffondor disparaissait parfois littéralement un week-end entier sans laisser la moindre trace et que tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Severus Snape devait avouer que lui-même s'inquiétait pour le garçon devenu étrangement silencieux. Il ne réagissait plus à la moindre remarque, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de Drago. Il ne parlait plus à ses amis. Il ne répondait aux questions des adultes que si elles avaient un lien direct avec le cours dans le cas contraire, il faisait preuve d'un mutisme des plus ... frustrant !

Severus Snape était frustré de ne plus comprendre le garçon qu'il ne voyait plus du tout comme James Potter, même pas comme Lily. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même parfois, l'espace de quelques secondes avant que cette impression disparaisse. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait le garçon. Mais son esprit était devenu une solide forteresse. Imprenable. Du moins pour lui, mais il était convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien meilleur légilimens que lui, pouvait y entrer. Alors il prétextait qu'il avait encore besoin d'entraînement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'obsédait à ce point. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait juste repoussé le gosse en disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre mais là, il voulait savoir. Il avait ... en quelques sortes ... peur ... pour le Survivant. Alors il mettait à chaque leçon le plus de force possible dans ses incursions mentales mais jamais il ne put ne serait-ce que faire une rayure sur le mur que Potter avait bâti autour de son esprit. Il ne pouvait jamais aller plus loin que ces deux souvenirs.

Cela le faisait de plus en plus rager. Il n'aimait pas l'échec. Surtout qu'à coté de cela, son humeur ne pouvait être que plus massacrante après chaque réunion de Mangemorts. Et il se passait des choses étranges. Pour des raisons obscures, un elfe de maison qui avait refusé de se présenter avait rapporté sur ordre de son Maître un certain nombre de moldus qui croupissaient encore pour les plus résistants d'entre eux, dans les caves du Manoir Malfoy. Les autres étaient morts sous la baguette du Lord ou de Bellatrix, enfin quand cette dernière tenait encore debout. Il lui arrivait aussi quelque chose à cette folle. Severus n'avait pas encore découvert quoi. Elle pouvait à peine quitter le lit. Elle était gravement malade et faiblissait à vue d'oeil. Il ne lui restait tout au plus quelques semaines à vivre encore. Et Lucius ... Lui, il perdait ses cheveux. Il en devenait dingue !

C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui avait pris pour cible les plus grands enfoirés des Mangemorts. Severus, quand il assistait à cela, bien qu'il tentait de les aider, se retenait de ne pas rire de la situation qui arrangeait clairement le camp de la Lumière. Bellatrix serait bientôt hors course et tant mieux car elle était une redoutable sorcière ! Le Maître des Potions était juste curieux de savoir ce qui l'affectait ainsi car il n'en avait clairement aucune idée. Mais il commençait aussi un peu à angoisser car il semblerait que quelqu'un ait pris les mangemorts pour cible. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était encore désigné comme mangemort ! C'était tatoué sur son bras gauche. D'un autre coté, il se demandait qui serait le prochain et qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait ... Et surtout qu'est-ce qui arriverait au Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi ? Ce dernier semblait aussi troublé par le mal qui affectait ses hommes. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Et personne n'avait la réponse. C'était frustrant aussi. Et un Seigneur des Ténèbres frustré a la main nettement plus légère en matière de doloris ! Un mot de travers, un seul et le coupable était parti pour au moins vingt minutes de tortures !

Puis, alors que les fêtes approchaient, Severus fut convoqué auprès du Lord Noir.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Maître ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Examine Nagini. Elle ne va pas bien. »

« Maître, je suis Maître des Potions, pas vétérinaire, » fit remarquer Severus. « Je pourrais l'examiner mais je n'ai aucune expérience en matière d'animaux et créatures magiques si ce n'est une quelconque utilité pour des ingrédients en potions. Il serait plus avisé de demander l'avis d'un vétérinaire. »

« Examine-la ! » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta. Le long serpent était très affaibli et était enroulé sur lui-même. Il sifflait à peine alors qu'il le manipulait avec douceur et attention. Severus aimait bien les serpents même s'il n'était pas connaisseur. Mais effectivement, le reptile avait un problème. Il perdait ses couleurs. Ses écailles blanchissaient pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Alors ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Maître. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire mais Maître des Potions. Appelez-en un et je me ferais un plaisir de préparer tout ce que cette personne pourra demander pour soigner votre familier. Là comme ça, je pourrais le tuer sans le vouloir. Je préfère ne rien faire le temps d'avoir l'avis d'un expert. »

Severus repartit de là sans subir le courroux du mage noir. Il avait usé des mots justes pour le faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer la vie de l'animal. Alors le Maître des Potions attendrait l'appel du Lord Noir pour de plus amples ordres. Mais une fois encore, quelqu'un avait frappé sur le camp des Ténèbres. Et cette fois-ci, pratiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Qui que cela puisse être, il était émerveillé par ses talents et son courage ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un aurait le courage et l'audace de faire tout cela au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts et du Lord Noir lui-même !

Il retourna à Poudlard et alla en informer Dumbledore.

« Mais qui cela pourrait-il bien être, mon ami ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Albus, » fit Severus. « Mais il a une dent contre les Mangemorts et contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est certain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois touché. »

« J'espère pour vous que ce ne sera pas le cas, Severus, » soupira Dumbledore, fatigué et las de la guerre.

« Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, Albus. J'ai fait bien trop d'erreurs, d'horreurs dans ma vie. Je ne ferais qu'en payer le prix. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, » termina-t-il pour lui-même avant de sortir.

xXxXxXx

Le Bal de Noël était pour bientôt. Severus rageait du fait qu'il allait devoir y assister. Il n'aimait pas y aller. Il préférait de loin être dans son laboratoire à faire des potions plutôt qu'au bord de la piste de danse à faire le pied de grue à surveiller les élèves tant sur la piste qu'au bar !

Ce fut donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'il ouvrit la porte au jeune Potter pour sa dernière leçon d'occlumancie avant les vacances. Oui, Severus avait clairement besoin de vacances ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne dormait presque plus avec tous les besoins des mangemorts ces derniers temps au point qu'il carburait à la potion énergisante pour pouvoir préparer les différentes potions demandées et assumer ses cours.

Bellatrix était morte, son coeur ayant lâché, sans que Severus ne puisse savoir ce qui l'affectait.

La meute de Greyback dépérissait à cause de l'ingestion de napel et de nitrate d'argent, éléments mortels pour ces créatures, qui se trouvaient sous forme d'infimes particules dans la rivière non loin de leur petit 'village'. Hélas, cela avait été diagnostiqué trop tard et tous les louveteaux et les femelles en étaient déjà mortes. Seuls quelques mâles plus forts que les autres, dont Greyback, survivaient mais ils étaient dans un sale état.

Les Jumeaux Carrow avaient contracté par il ne savait quel malheureux sort la varicelle, une maladie moldue qui ne devait normalement jamais toucher aucun sorcier, et cela avait évolué en méningite pour Alecto. Elle en était morte. Amycus était placé en quarantaine et surveillé par des elfes de maison.

Et il y avait encore une vingtaine de mangemorts avec chacun un cas particulier. Cela devenait énorme, même pour Severus. Il était encore malgré tout qu'un homme, un simple homme et il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre non plus.

Toutefois, malgré sa fatigue, il nota une légère différence dans le comportement du gryffondor. Il était légèrement plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Et il semblait hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, » fit le Survivant.

« A quel sujet ? » répliqua Severus, surpris que le jeune Potter puisse s'excuser à lui, mais surtout pourquoi il s'excusait.

« De vous avoir causé des ennuis. »

« Quels ennuis ?! » s'impatienta le Maître des Potions, s'emportant presque.

Il vit le jeune homme se mordre la lèvre.

« Pour vous répondre, le mieux serait de regarder par vous-même, » répondit simplement Potter en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

Le gryffondor invitait l'homme à entrer dans son esprit. Le serpentard ne se laissa pas prier, depuis le temps qu'il voulait savoir ce que faisait le jeune homme sans en avoir la moindre idée. Pas même la plus infime.

Au début, il fouillait les souvenirs de son élève mais très vite, Potter reprit le contrôle de son esprit et lui montra ce qu'il voulait. Et dans l'ordre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il découvrait maintenant.

Il découvrit avec horreur l'enfance du Survivant, de l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger. Lui qui pensait qu'il vivait dans le grand luxe, il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Harry Potter n'avait jamais rien possédé si ce n'est une précieuse couverture qui apparemment ne se salissait jamais et était pourvue dans sort de réchauffement. Sûrement la couverture dans laquelle il était emmailloté étant bébé. Il découvrit les insultes et les tâches qui furent donnés à l'enfant de quatre ans. Puis les corvées de plus en plus importantes et difficiles à mesure qu'il grandissait. Les coups de Vernon Dursley et de Dudley Dursley. Le manque de nourriture. Tout. Merlin ! Le pauvre gosse n'avait jamais eu de chambre ! Ou même de l'amour !

Severus en arrivait à penser qu'au final, Tobias Snape n'était un si mauvais père après tout. Certes il avait lui-même reçu quelques coups, sa mère aussi, mais seulement quand le moldu était ivre. Et jamais Tobias Snape n'aurait obligé Severus à repeindre la palissade, à faire la pelouse sous un soleil brûlant ou à déblayer la neige à l'âge de quatre ans. Il n'avait certes jamais vraiment eu de l'amour de la part de son père, mais il avait eu droit à une éducation minimale ! Et il avait toujours mangé à sa faim ! Toujours !

Puis, il vit rapidement la vie du jeune gryffondor depuis qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard jusqu'à la mort du clébard Black. Le jeune homme ne faisait que la survoler ne lui montrant que l'essentiel pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Severus vit la seconde chambre de Dudley, les barreaux à la fenêtre, les verrous sur la porte, la nourriture qui passait par la chatière. Potter vivait chez ses moldus comme en prison. Et les coups qui pleuvaient encore plus fort. Et cela était resté jusqu'aux dernières vacances où cela avait empiré.

Severus en avait la nausée. Le porc avait violé son neveu. De nombreuses fois. Parfois même plusieurs fois sur la même journée ! Mais Potter ne faisait rien. Apparemment la magie du jeune homme était nulle quand il faisait face à ses moldus. Il en était terrorisé et se laissait totalement faire.

Puis, il vit comment Potter tomba malade. Des nausées et des évanouissements. Le jeune gryffondor avait pris sur lui pour s'enfuir une journée de chez ses bourreaux juste après avoir fini ses corvées et qu'ils l'avaient momentanément oublié pour aller voir un médicomage à Sainte Mangouste sous glamour. Il était enceint !

Severus avait littéralement envie de vomir. Tout comme le jeune gryffondor quand il l'avait appris. Il portait l'enfant d'un viol. Mais Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre la décision de se faire avorter. Il était un orphelin et désirait une famille. Et même si son oncle était un porc et un enfoiré, l'enfant lui était innocent de ses crimes et abus.

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley comme si de rien n'était et avait repris ses corvées. Il n'avait pas de raison de divulguer cela à son oncle. Il n'aurait qu'à cacher sa grossesse sous glamour et tout faire pour le protéger. Contre tout le monde et n'importe qui !

C'est ainsi qu'un plan avait germé dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Et il l'avait très vite mis en application en faisant appel à un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby. Il avait demandé à ce dernier de lui trouver un ou deux elfes de maison qui l'aiderait pour dans les mois à venir et lui trouver tous les renseignements sur les grossesses masculines.

Severus vit aussi ses plans pour se débarrasser des obstacles sur sa route. Mais vraiment tous ses obstacles. Et pas de manière légale ! Le serpentard en était bluffé ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry Potter puisse agir de manière aussi rusée. Il se croyait devant l'un de ses serpents...

Et c'est à cet instant que le Maître des Potions comprit enfin qui était la mystérieuse personne qui avait prise pour cible les mangemorts. Harry avait donné des ordres à ses trois elfes de maison. Dans un premier temps, il avait envoyé toutes les personnes, les moldus, qui lui avaient fait du mal chez les mangemorts. Et il avait été ravi d'apprendre la mort des Dursley. Car la famille Dursley faisait notamment partie du lot. C'était lui aussi qui avait envoyé ses elfes chercher des échantillons de maladies qui pouvaient de temps en temps toucher les sorciers à condition qu'ils aient des origines moldues. Mais il s'était arrangé pour que même les sorciers de sang-pur puissent les attraper. Il les avait fait inoculer le virus dans son état le plus virulent et les mangemorts y avaient tous succombé ou presque. Et il s'était aussi attaqué au serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres en demandant à ses elfes de glisser un poison dans sa nourriture. Il avait acheté quelques souris à qui il avait recouvert le poil d'une poudre empoisonnée qui s'était attaquée aux organes du reptile les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Et sa dernière action en date, nouvelle fraîche d'à peine quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort dans son bain à cause des vapeurs toxiques qui se dégageait de l'eau. Harry lui avait fait livrer quelques sels de bains à l'apparence inoffensive. Et l'idiot n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette là où il l'avait laissée – mystérieusement disparue, ou plutôt volée par l'elfe d'Harry –, Voldemort en était mort dans d'horribles souffrances sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre ou d'appeler à l'aide. L'elfe de maison y avait veillé.

Le jeune gryffondor chassa son professeur en douceur loin de son esprit et s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis désolé. J'ai fait de votre vie un enfer ces quatre derniers mois, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous êtes libre maintenant. »

Harry s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte, n'attendant aucune réponse du Maître des Potions qui était de toute façon bien trop choqué pour en donner une.

« Bonne fête de Noël, Professeur Snape ! J'espère que mon cadeau vous a plu. »

Harry quitta le bureau du Maître des Potions et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Severus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il pleura. Il pleura de bonheur alors qu'il connectait toutes les informations entre elles et qu'il les analysait. Il était libre. Totalement libre. Et grâce à Harry.

Depuis quand pensait-il au gryffondor en l'appelant par son prénom ? Et il était ... Oh Merlin ! Il était enceint ! Il avait fait tout cela en étant enceint ! Il allait avoir besoin d'aide ! De soutien ! Severus avait promis sur la tombe de Lily de le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il serait seul pour élever un enfant. Enfin avec ses elfes mais il n'avait jamais connu certaines choses alors que lui, si. Il pourrait toujours l'aider et le guider. Et il pourrait aussi l'aider à surmonter toutes les horreurs de son passé aussi car cela devait sûrement peser sur le coeur du jeune homme.

Il se leva lourdement et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne sera pas interrompue par un quelconque appel d'un Maître qui était définitivement mort. De cela, il avait confiance au petit gryffondor. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois et ce qui en avait résulté, il était certain de l'affirmation d'Harry, du souvenir de l'elfe que le jeune gryffondor avait dans sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Snape sut qu'il allait dormir paisiblement.

xXxXxXx

Severus regardait le jeune gryffondor attablé en bordure de piste. Il fixait les danseurs tournoyer au rythme de la musique en buvant doucement un jus de citrouille. De là où il était, le Maître des Potions pouvait voir que le jeune homme caressait son ventre d'apparence plat. Un glamour sans doute. Mais c'est là qu'il se remémora les quelques gestes étranges du gryffondor durant l'année. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas deviné plus tôt. Tous les signes étaient évidents pourtant ...

Le serpentard longea la piste et rejoignit le jeune homme. Il ne dit rien et lui tendit juste la main. Harry releva un sourcil avant de croiser le regard onyx de l'homme. Il retint un sourire en coin alors qu'il l'acceptait. Severus le mena sur la piste de danse pour un slow, choquant tant les élèves que les professeurs par son geste. Mais il s'en fichait. Là, il avait l'intention de montrer un tout autre visage à Harry. Il n'avait plus de mauvais rôle à jouer. Il pouvait clairement lui montrer qui il était réellement. Un protecteur, un ami, peut-être même un confident.

Ils tournoyèrent avec grâce sur la piste pendant quelques instants, Severus menant la danse, Harry se laissant guider. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir légèrement le ventre rebondi tout contre le sien. Et il vit rapidement que le jeune homme se fatiguait malgré le fait qu'il portait un masque sur son visage pour le cacher.

« Venez, » fit le serpentard en le menant à l'extérieur pour profiter des étoiles. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de la cour de métamorphose.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux tournés vers la voûte céleste. Un bruissement de tissu attira le regard du serpentard sur le jeune homme à ses cotés. Ce dernier soupirait alors qu'il avait sa main sur son ventre. Severus sortit sa baguette et lança sorts d'intimités et de discrétion autour d'eux.

« C'était donc cela que vous me cachiez durant ces quatre mois, Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Et vous y alliez fort, parfois. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que vous alliez me percer à jour mais je ne pouvais pas sécher vos cours sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Mais j'ai travaillé dur. »

« Vous avez même très bien travaillé Harry, » sourit Severus. « Vraiment très bien travaillé. »

« Heureusement que c'est fini, maintenant, » soupira le gryffondor en caressant son ventre plat. « Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. »

« Puis-je ? »

Harry croisa le regard sombre de son professeur. Il tendait la main vers son ventre. Le gryffondor hocha la tête. Le serpentard ôta le glamour pour découvrir le ventre proéminent du jeune homme. Il était presque arrivé au terme. Les grossesses masculines duraient moins longtemps. Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques jours. Peut-être moins. Il lança un sort de diagnostic. Il n'était pas médicomage mais selon son **point de vue** d'amateur et de Maître des Potions, tout semblait plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Relativement bonne santé si ce n'est le stress et l'épuisement.

Il hésita pendant un temps à poser sa main sur le ventre du garçon mais quand il le fit, il sentit un coup. Il sourit.

« Il en donne de plus en plus ces derniers temps, » soupira le jeune homme. « Il est très agité. »

« Pourquoi n'en avez-vous parlé à personne. De tout cela, votre vie chez les Dursley ? »

« J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore mais il a dit que j'exagérais et que je devais faire attention à ne pas trop énerver mon oncle. On voit où cela m'a mené ... »

« Voilà pourquoi vous avez vendu votre famille à l'ennemi. »

« Petite vengeance personnelle, oui. Ils ne me feront plus jamais de mal ainsi, ni à moi, ni à mon fils. Si je pouvais, j'effacerais même de son sang toute appartenance à la famille Dursley. »

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes dans le calme apaisant de la cour de métamorphose à admirer les étoiles.

« C'est possible avec une potion d'adoption par le sang, » confia Severus au bout de quelques instants. « Vous effacez un patrimoine pour le remplacer par un autre. »

« Reste à savoir qui, » soupira Harry en fermant les yeux fatigués. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de demandes que j'aurais si jamais j'ose ne serait-ce que demander. Ce sera dans les journaux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ... »

« Je pourrais toujours vous donner mon patrimoine si vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir une chauve-souris des cachots miniature, » plaisanta le serpentard.

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Mieux vaut une personne noble qu'un enfoiré comme Dursley ! » répliqua Harry sur le même ton. « Et puis, j'ai découvert autre chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il vit le jeune homme sortir une vieille photo moldue de sa poche. C'était une photo de Lily et de lui quand ils avaient dix ans. Il vit son prénom derrière.

« Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu, » dit Harry. « Vous avez été un ami de ma mère. Et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ça aussi. Et puis, un jour, lors d'une de mes lectures, le mois dernier, j'ai découvert la signification cachée derrière votre première question. » Severus fronça les sourcils. « L'asphodèle et l'armoise, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh... »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer. Je sais juste que je peux vous faire confiance. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai ouvert mon esprit hier soir. Dès que j'ai su que je pouvais le faire s... Ouille ! »

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sifflait de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

« Harry, vous allez bien ? »

« J'ai ... J'ai mal, » articula le gryffondor.

Severus lança un sortilège de diagnostic et pâlit.

« Oh Merlin ... »

Il envoya son patronus, une magnifique biche, avec un simple message à porter à l'infirmière de Poudlard : _Une urgence à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite ! _

Et toujours sous un sortilège de discrétion, il aida Harry à rejoindre l'infirmerie.

« Moi qui espérais pouvoir passer un Noël tranquille avant qu'il n'arrive, » gémit le gryffondor alors qu'il subissait une énième contraction.

Poppy arriva très rapidement, les sourcils froncés. En entendant Harry crier de douleur et en voyant son ventre, elle resta immobile les yeux écarquillés pendant l'espace de trois secondes avant de se mettre au travail.

« Mets-toi derrière lui, Severus, et tiens-lui le bassin, » ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait et isolait l'infirmerie. « Vous aurez des explications à donner après cela, Mr Potter. »

« Autant que vous voudrez, Mme Pomfr ... Aahh ! »

Les heures qui suivirent furent dures et éprouvantes pour le jeune gryffondor. Mais au final, il mit son fils au monde sans aucune complication. Il était bien trop blond à son goût mais c'était les gênes des Dursley. Il avait toutefois ses yeux à lui, les yeux de sa mère. Il échangea un regard fatigué mais heureux avec son professeur des potions qui hocha la tête. Harry finit par s'endormir, épuisé, tandis que Severus s'occupait doucement du bébé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait ce garnement ? » soupira Poppy derrière lui alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel.

« Ne sois pas trop dure envers lui Poppy. Il a été victime de beaucoup d'injustices. Son fils n'est qu'une conséquence inattendue de l'une d'entre elles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? » fit la sorcière en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'Harry a eu une vie bien pire que la mienne, Poppy. Bien pire. »

Elle pâlit alors qu'elle fixait le gryffondor endormi. Puis, elle jeta un oeil sur le bébé que le serpentard couvait des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ensuite, à ton avis ? »

« Le garder. De cela, je n'en ai aucun doute. Je vais préparer la potion d'adoption par le sang pour lui. Pour chasser toute trace de son bourreau. »

« Qui sera le donneur ? »

« Cela ne regarde que lui, Poppy. Mais on le saura tous un jour. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans son bureau tandis que Severus prenait place sur une chaise et berçait l'enfant dans son bras tout en gardant un oeil sur le gryffondor.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, Remus Lupin marchait rapidement dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Harry lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans les appartements du professeur de potion. Le loup se demandait ce que le jeune homme faisait là. Certes, la guerre était finie officiellement. Mais comment dire ... c'était Snape !

Il toqua à la porte et se fut le serpentard qui ouvrit la porte.

« Entre, Lupin, » dit-il en s'écartant. « Patiente quelques minutes, Harry est dans la salle de bain. »

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? »

« Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans le canapé et servant une tasse de thé au loup.

Un silence lourd se fit dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'arrive.

« Et le voilà tout propre ! » dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, » fit le serpentard avec un sourire en coin en regardant la petite tête couverte de courts et épais cheveux noirs. « Donne-le-moi et occupe-toi de ton loup. »

« D'accord. Allez Siri, tu vas voir papa. »

En effet, le petit garçon s'appeler dorénavant Sirius James Potter-Snape. Severus avait brassé la potion et avait donné avec plaisir un de ses cheveux pour accorder au petit un bien meilleur père qu'un violeur d'enfants. Il était certes mangemort mais il avait le coeur noble et il serait juste et protecteur envers lui, tout aussi protecteur, voire plus, qu'il ne l'avait été avec Harry.

« Papa ?! » s'écria Remus en se relevant les yeux ambrés.

« Avant que tu ne dises ou fasses quoi que ce soit, Remus, » commença Harry alors qu'il donnait son fils au serpentard. « Nous n'avons rien fait. C'est juste que Severus m'a donné une porte de sortie pour l'enfer sans nom dans lequel je vivais. »

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite, Harry ! Parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de le dépecer vivant ! »

« J'ai été violé par mon oncle, voilà ! » cria le jeune homme. « Elle te va ma réponse ? Ou elle est trop directe à ton goût ? »

« QUOI ?! »

« Bon, le temps que vous hurlez tous les deux, moi, j'emmène Sirius dans la chambre au calme, » dit le Maître des Potions en se levant tandis que le bébé avait commencé à pleurer.

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua toute l'histoire à Remus, employant des mots là où il avait employé des souvenirs avec Severus. A la fin, Remus était totalement choqué et au bord des larmes alors qu'il tenait le fils de son meilleur ami dans les bras.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me débarrasser de Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais pu alors que je n'ai moi-même jamais connu mes parents. Et à Noël, Severus m'a montré la meilleure des solutions. La potion d'adoption. Et il s'est proposé. Il ne m'a jamais touché, Remus, je te le promets. Il n'a fait que m'aider à sortir de cet enfer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ? » demanda Remus, la gorge serrée.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. M'occuper de mon fils sera naturellement une priorité. Je ne sais pas pour le reste. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Certainement pas auror ! Sinon, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'avais une proposition à te faire. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda le loup curieux.

« Attends-moi là. »

Harry alla dans la chambre et il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec Severus qui tenait toujours le petit Sirius dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir le parrain de Sirius ? » demanda alors le serpentard avec un grand sérieux.

Le maraudeur en resta coi un instant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Moi ? »

« Non, Merlin, » plaisanta le serpentard avec un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur.

« Mais, je suis un loup-garou ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'accepter ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on en a quelque chose à faire des lois ? » demanda Harry, tout aussi amusé que Severus. « On te le demande parce qu'on a confiance en toi. Enfin, surtout moi. Et je suis sûr qu'avec ses deux parrains, Sirius ne risquera absolument rien s'il nous arrive quelque chose. »

« Qui est le deuxième parrain ? »

« Mon filleul, Drago, » confia Severus. « Et j'ai une totale confiance en lui. »

« Nous avons discuté longuement, Severus et moi, » continua Harry. « Et nous pensons que toi, et Drago, serez les mieux placés pour vous occuper de Sirius car il vous connaîtra tous les deux. Et puis, le ministère et ses lois, je l'emmerde ! » ajouta-t-il en tapant du pied « C'est pas comme si tu étais infréquentable ! Tu as juste un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois ! »

Remus fit un petit sourire en entendant cela.

« Et comment vous allez justifier ta paternité, Snape ? »

« La vérité, Lupin, » répondit Severus. « Harry a pris la décision de tout révéler pour éviter les rumeurs. Il a commencé à écrire son histoire. Il la publiera d'ici la fin de l'année. Et par la suite, on verra ce qu'on fera. Je n'obligerai pas Harry à se marier avec moi sous prétexte que j'ai adopté son fils par le sang. Je ne suis ni un enfoiré ni un profiteur. Si on se marie, c'est qu'on est émotionnellement attaché l'un à l'autre et rien d'autre. Et non, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, si telle était ta prochaine question.

»

« Wouah ... C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue ! »

« Oui, je te l'accorde, Lupin, » soupira Severus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil avec son fils sur les genoux. « D'ailleurs, je pense que Dumbledore se souvient de ma droite en pleine figure... Tout est en partie de sa faute, après tout. »

Harry pouffa doucement alors qu'il échangeait un regard complice avec le serpentard. Ils rirent doucement et parlèrent d'autres choses.

A la fin de l'année, juste avant le départ du train, un livre sortit chez Fleury et Bott's. _Vie et Epreuves d'Harry James Potter : ses choix devant l'horreur_. L'ouvrage se vendit comme des petits pains et tout l'argent fut rassemblé pour financer la construction d'un orphelinat sorcier et par la suite une école.

Harry choisit de devenir professeur dans cette école qu'il avait financée et de s'occuper d'enfants. De son coté, Severus quitta son boulot de professeur qu'il avait toujours détesté pour se rendre indépendant. Il se mit à vendre des potions en tous genres et à en découvrir de nouvelles, retrouvant ainsi sa passion.

Cinq ans plus tard, Harry et Severus se marièrent, car leur relation avait évolué jusqu'à ce qu'on pouvait appeler plus communément l'amour. Et ils eurent deux autres enfants, des jumelles, Lily Eileen et Chiara Lily Potter-Snape. Et ils les chérissaient tout autant que le jeune Sirius. Ils étaient une belle et heureuse famille.

FIN


	10. Le Petit-Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Le Petit-Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°397_

_Si tu l'oses : 754 Ramener_

_Défi fou : 44 Personnage Narcissa Malfoy_

Voldemort était dans son bureau penché au-dessus d'une pensine, faisant tournoyer les souvenirs vaporeux du bout de sa baguette. Si quelqu'un était assez téméraire pour s'approcher en cet instant, il pourrait entrevoir un Tom Jedusor heureux et en famille, accompagné de son épouse et de sa fille.

Mais cela, c'était avant la guerre.

Avant la guerre, Le sorcier était heureux et épanoui. Maintenant, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. On lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. On lui avait pris sa femme et sa fille. Le coupable de cet acte abominable ? Dumbledore ! Cet infâme veracrasse aux allures de papy gâteau avait prononcé l'impardonnable sur la femme de son coeur et la prunelle de ses yeux juste avant d'incendier sa demeure.

Quand il était revenu chez lui et qu'il avait découvert les corps calcinés de sa femme et sa fille, il en avait été anéanti. Il avait hurlé et il les avait pleurées longtemps.

Mais ses pleurs ne l'avaient pas empêché d'analyser la situation. Il restait malgré tout un serpentard. Il avait analysé les signatures magiques présentes sur les lieux du drame et il avait de nouveau hurlé. Mais de rage cette fois ! Il avait eu confiance en cet homme ! Il l'avait considéré comme un père ou un grand-père ! Et il lui faisait cela ! Il avait osé commettre l'impardonnable !

A mesure que ses larmes se tarirent, le coeur de Tom se ferma. Il devint réfractaire à tout sentiment et ne chercha plus qu'à se venger de l'homme qu'il avait pendant un temps respecté.

Ainsi, il avait abandonné son nom pour devenir Lord Voldemort et il était entré en guerre contre Dumbledore.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas chaque année, à chaque date qui lui était autrefois importante, de verser l'une ou l'autre larme pour celles qu'il avait perdues.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou. La livraison de la Gazette. C'était un ramassis de conneries mais cela lui donnait toujours une idée de ce qui se passait officiellement dans le pays, les nouvelles lois votées mais aussi les informations communiquées à la population. Il paya la mornille demandée pour le journal et ouvrit son dernier. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, ignorants les ragôts et les informations inutiles. Il se figea en voyant une photo vers la fin. Il avait l'impression de voir un mort. Il avait l'impression de la voir elle, sa femme, Béa ...

Il déglutit alors qu'il lisait l'article qui accompagnait la photo représentant de toute évidence sa fille, Chiara, car elle était encore bien trop jeune pour être Béatrice. Cela évoquait le mariage du Lord James Fréamont Potter avec Lily Chiara Evans.

« Lily Potter, » murmura le mage noir alors qu'une lueur d'espoir était apparu dans ses yeux de braise.

Il fit appel à certains de ses mangemorts pour qu'ils la retrouvent au plus vite, son époux aussi. Sans leur faire de mal, bien entendu, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Il ne devait rien leur arriver.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peut-être perdu son épouse mais il avait la chance de pouvoir retrouver sa précieuse Chiara. Enfin, Lily ... Un doux sourire, léger, apparut sur son visage blafard bien peu accoutumé à une telle expression faciale.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort apprit l'existence d'une prophétie parlant d'un enfant né en fin juillet qu'il marquerait comme son égal et qui le vaincrait. Comme par hasard, cette prophétie correspondait à la naissance de son petit-fils dont il avait appris la nouvelle dans le journal. On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il. « Severus. Tu apportes des nouvelles ? »

En effet, son Maître des Potions et allié venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait appris des choses sur sa fille. Il avait expliqué la vérité et essayait de se rapprocher d'elle par son intermédiaire.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » répondit le serpentard. « Les Potter se sont installés à Godric's Hollow. Mais il faut faire vite. J'ai appris leur localisation en même temps que Dumbledore et je crois qu'il a des doutes. »

Tom fit le tour de son bureau pour faire face à son fidèle.

« Emmène-moi tout de suite là-bas, Severus, » dit-il en tendant le bras.

Le Maître des Potions le prit et transplana sur le champ. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville pittoresque en pleine nuit d'automne. Le temps était à la tempête. Ils resserrèrent leurs capes autour d'eux et le vieux serpentard suivit l'homme en noir à travers les rues. Tom vit soudain Severus se figer quelques secondes avant de se précipiter en courant dans la maison qui venait apparaître au bout de la rue. Le mage noir le suivit, baguette en main et la peur au ventre.

il entendit soudain un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit. Le cri d'une femme.

« Non ! » s'écria Tom en entrant dans la maison.

Il vit les reflets verts cadavériques de l'impardonnable. Severus était devant lui et gravissait déjà les marches menant à l'étage.

« DUMBLEDORE ! » fit ce dernier.

Tom eut tout juste le temps de voir le vieux citronné arboré un rictus mauvais alors qu'il tenait un petit garçon hurlant – sous _silencio_ – et semblant blessé en vue du sang qui coulait également sur son visage. Et son bras.

« Relâche-le ! » dit-il glacial.

« Non, » ricana Dumbledore, mauvais. « Je préférerais plutôt le voir te combattre. Père contre fils. Et l'un tuera l'autre ! »

Le vieil homme transplana sur ces mots, son rire fou et cruel faisant toujours écho dans la pièce.

« Lily, » fit Severus alors qu'il soulevait le corps de la belle rousse au sol.

Tom s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de sa fille et observa son visage et ses yeux sans vie. Si vert, comme ceux de sa mère, mais éteints. Il glissa une main douce sur son visage encore chaud et versa quelques larmes.

« Chiara ..., » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il était triste. Son espoir de pouvoir retrouver sa fille venait de partir en fumée. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être le père qu'il avait voulu être. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Il lui restait encore son petit-fils. Et il était blessé, en danger entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il leva les yeux sur son fidèle serviteur et meilleur ami de sa fille et le vit totalement anéanti. Il respira profondément et posa une main ferme sur son épaule tandis qu'il posait l'autre, bien plus douce, sur le corps de sa fille avant de transplaner. Il les **ramenait** dans son manoir. Les laisser là serait bien trop dangereux. Surtout maintenant que Severus venait de clairement montrer dans quel camp il était. Il ne pouvait plus être un espion.

Quand il revint à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison, il récupéra le corps de son gendre et en fit de même. Il les honorerait comme il était coutume chez les sorciers de noble famille. Mais il devait d'abord retrouver son petit-fils tant que les traces de magie étaient encore fraîches. Il chercha trois jours durant sans trouver la moindre piste le menant au petit garçon. Rien. Dumbledore l'avait emmené et avait bien joué son coup. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait même demandé l'assistance de quelques elfes de maison dans sa quête, leur magie étant largement différente de celle des sorciers, mais jamais il ne put le retrouver.

Il laissa les créatures continuer les recherches et décida de se préoccuper des obsèques du couple Potter, les enterrant dans le caveau familial de l'ancienne famille selon rites anciens. Alors que Severus déposait un bouquet de lis blanches et noires sur la tombe fraîchement refermée de Lily Chiara Potter, fleurs qui la représentaient, Tom déposa des tulipes noires et de marguerites en signe de douleur, de deuil, mais aussi en souvenir de l'innocence et la pureté de l'enfant qu'il avait perdue bien des années auparavant et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de retrouver à temps.

Les deux hommes restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre devant les deux tombes, pleurant leur perte chacun à leur manière dans un silence lourd. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le Maître des Potions se tourna vers son Maître.

« Mon Seigneur, » dit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion mais le regard noir déterminé. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous aider ? Vous recherchez Harry Potter. En quoi puis-je vous être utile dans cette tâche ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? » demanda Tom. « Quelle est vraiment ta motivation ? »

« La vengeance. Venger Lily. Nous avons été amis, Mon Seigneur. Et j'avoue l'avoir aimé et avoir fait l'idiot. Je n'ai jamais pu réparer mon erreur d'adolescent. Et si je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je voudrais au moins sauver ce qu'elle protégeait. Son fils. Pour elle, en sa mémoire, je le ferai. »

Le mage noir resta un moment à contempler la pierre tombale sur laquelle il y avait une gravure de sa fille. Il méditait les paroles de l'homme à ses côtés. Il inspira profondément avant de faire face à ce dernier.

« Aide-moi à le retrouver et tu pourras m'aider à l'élever et le protéger, Severus. Tu seras son parrain. »

Severus Snape s'inclina légèrement, avec respect, et ensemble, les deux sorciers quittèrent le caveau de la famille Potter pour partir à la recherche du dernier représentant de leur famille, Harry Potter.

xXxXxXx

Des mois passèrent et devinrent trois longues années. Ils ne retrouvèrent jamais le jeune Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier. En désespoir de cause, Severus proposa le monde moldu, évoquant que Lily avait une soeur de quelques années son aînée. Peut-être que l'enfant est chez elle... Ainsi ils commencèrent les recherches de ce coté-là.

Il retourna à Carbonnes-Les-Mines et alla à la maison des Evans, accompagné du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais hélas, le vieux couple moldu était mort quelques années auparavant selon la femme qui habitait dorénavant la maison. C'était une femme du nom de Pétunia Dursley qui lui avait vendu la propriété.

Si la moldue ne pouvait pas leur dire où est-ce que cette femme habitait, les sorciers avaient une nouvelle piste à suivre. Ainsi ils recherchèrent la famille Dursley. Cela leur prit quelques mois supplémentaires de recherches sans relâche. A un tel point que Lord Voldemort avait renoncé à sa guerre pour le moment, mettant toutes les ressources disponibles à la recherche de son petit-fils disparu qui devait avoir maintenant quatre ans, presque cinq.

Ils finirent par les retrouver lorsqu'une plainte fut portée par une mère de famille à l'encontre d'un certain Dudley Dursley. Ainsi ils arrivèrent très rapidement à Little Whining avec l'adresse d'une petite école de quartier où ce sont passés les faits. Ils se mirent alors à observer les enfants, étant sous un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et recherchèrent soit le jeune Dursley afin de retrouver la famille, soit carrément Harry Potter s'il venait étudier ici.

« Mon Seigneur, » murmura alors Severus dans un souffle.

La voix du Maître des Potions semblait choquée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercha du regard ce qui pouvait mettre son fidèle serviteur et, à présent, ami dans cet état. C'est là qu'il vit un groupe de quatre enfants en malmener un cinquième. Et c'était ce dernier qui attira leur attention. Il était maigre et semblait bien trop jeune pour entrer à l'école primaire. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui ! Mais ce qui frappa le mage noir, tout comme Severus, c'était la ressemblance avec ...

« Potter..., » murmura le Maître des Potions. « On dirait son portrait miniature ! »

« Harry ..., » fit alors Voldemort sur le même ton alors qu'il mettait la main au grillage, la voix portant une touche d'espoir.

Ils furent certains de son identité quand ils croisèrent son regard vert émeraude. Les yeux de Lily. Les yeux de Béatrice. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Enfin !

Ils attendirent la fin de l'école en veillant sur lui. L'enfant paraissait si fragile ... Et il semblait mourir de faim. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir tout de suite alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras. Mais il devait prendre sa garde dans les formes, suivre un protocole. Et bien qu'il avait horreur de l'idée, il allait devoir le faire à la moldue plus que probablement.

Quand l'école fut finie, ils le virent sortir de l'établissement et marcher en rue, tout seul, avec son cartable tout usé et ses vêtements digne d'un éléphant. Soudain, ils le virent trébucher et s'affaler sur le sol. Tom saisit sa chance alors et annula le sortilège qui le maintenait invisible.

« Bonjour, petit, » dit-il avec douceur, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » répondit l'enfant qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. « Oui, ça va. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »

Le petit se releva et reprit sa route.

« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, petit, » rétorqua Tom avec une voix rassurante. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Harry, quel joli prénom. Dis-moi, Harry. Est-ce que tu habites loin d'ici ? C'est dangereux de se balader tout seul dehors. »

« Non, j'habite là-bas. Encore deux rues. »

« Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne ? »

« Je veux pas vous déranger. »

« Petit, si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas, » répondit le mage noir en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. « Au contraire, cela me rassurerait de savoir que tu rentres chez toi en toute sécurité. »

Le petit garçon fit un petit sourire. Ce fut le spectacle le plus beau que Tom avait vu depuis des décennies. Ils marchèrent coté à cote pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à une petite maison comme les autres. Le numéro 4, Privet Drive. La boîte à lettres était au nom de Dursley. La boucle se refermait enfin. Mais les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés ! Le mage noir sentit une puissante barrière qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il garda son masque rassurant et salua le petit garçon avant de le laisser rentrer dans ce qu'il semblait être sa maison.

Il savait où le trouver maintenant. Et Dumbledore l'avait protégé pour qu'il ne puisse pas le récupérer si facilement. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en avoir la garde officielle.

xXxXxXx

Ils se relayèrent pour garder un oeil sur lui, parfois même d'autres mangemorts en qui ils avaient une absolue confiance. Comme Lucius. Ils découvrirent avec horreur la vie d'Harry. Le pauvre petit, du haut de ses cinq ans, devait faire toutes les corvées de la maison : la cuisine, le jardinage et l'entretien de toutes les surfaces possibles, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir par la fenêtre. Un elfe de maison. Ils avaient fait de lui un elfe de maison ! Et ils le nourrissaient à peine ! Ces moldus étaient des monstres !

« Je trouve cela étrange, Mon Seigneur, » dit Severus, un soir, dans le bureau. « Je connais Pétunia. Elle n'est peut-être pas la plus douce des femmes, ni la plus gentille, mais elle m'a très souvent aidée quand je revenais blessé de chez moi. Elle ne ferait jamais cela ! »

« Tu penses qu'on l'a ensorcelée ? » demanda le mage noir.

« J'en suis certain. Pétunia n'était peut-être pas aussi douce que Lily, mais elle a toujours été quelqu'un de juste et d'équitable. Juste un peu jalouse de nous parce que nous étions des sorciers et pas elle. Mais ça ! Ca n'a rien de juste ! Je ne reconnais pas Pétunia Evans ! Ou alors c'est qu'elle a bien changé en huit ans ! Je préfère la croire ensorcelée qu'aussi monstrueuse que mon propre père ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, Severus, » fit Tom en se servant un verre de Whisky. « Je leur laisserai le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce que tes doutes soient confirmés ou infirmés. Et la barrière, tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton coté ? »

« Je continue de chercher mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Je n'ai jamais vu de barrière aussi dangereuse que celle-là. Si jamais Harry s'éloigne de trop de la maison sans les Dursley, il pourrait en mourir. C'est directement lié à son noyau magique. »

Tom ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cela confirmait ses doutes. Le vieux citronné était monstrueux. Pour emmener Harry, il allait devoir d'abord briser tous les maléfices posés sur lui. Cela allait être dur.

« Dumbledore a bien plus d'expérience en magie noire que moi, Mon Seigneur. Je suis navré de vous être d'aucune utilité en ce domaine. »

« Je suis moi-même dans le flou, Severus. Pourtant je suis passé Maître dans les arts sombres. Va te reposer, tu tombes de sommeil. Je vais aller veiller sur Harry. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Le mage noir termina son verre et enfila une cape avant de transplaner pour Privet Drive, passant par la cuisine pour avoir de quoi caler sa faim de la fin de nuit et début de journée. Il renvoya Lucius auprès de son épouse.

« Mon Seigneur, » dit ce dernier avant de partir. « L'enfant est dans l'abri pour chien. Une horrible moldue à lancer un chien sur lui et il a du s'abriter. »

« Et il dort dehors ?! »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à attirer son attention ou même à passer les barrières et user de la magie était exclu... »

« Merci, Lucius, » fit le mage noir en regardant la niche, les dents et les poings serrés. « Tu peux partir. »

Le blond s'inclina et disparut. Tom fit le tour de la maison et chercha le moyen d'y entrer une fois encore mais les barrières le repoussèrent comme à chacune de ses tentatives. Soudain, par chance, il vit son petit-fils sortir de la niche pour soulager une envie pressante. Il le laissa tranquille une petite minute le temps qu'il finisse avant d'attirer son attention. Il vit l'enfant se figer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis approcher doucement de la bordure du jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, monsieur ? »

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, petit, » sourit Tom.

Il examina plus attentivement sa tenue. Un simple T-shirt et un jeans trois fois plus larges que lui.

« Merlin ... Tu dois être gelé ! »

« Ca va, monsieur. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir froid, » fit Harry juste avant d'éternuer.

« Je vois cela, » dit le vieux mage noir en ôtant sa cape. « Tu as attrapé froid. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger. »

L'enfant avait légèrement reculé, devenu inaccessible au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la propriété.

« Harry, s'il te plait, approche, » fit l'homme, inquiet pour le bien-être de son petit-fils.

Ce dernier approcha à la demande polie, la première qu'il entendait vraiment à son égard. Il se laissa faire quand Tom lui mit sa cape sur les épaules. Elle était bien trop grande pour lui mais elle était chaude.

« Et vous, monsieur, vous n'allez pas avoir froid ? »

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, » sourit le mage noir. « Mais je vais très bien. Un simple sort de réchauffement sur ma robe et cela ira. »

« La magie n'existe pas. »

Tom se figea. Cela avait été prononcé d'un ton docte, comme si l'enfant avait appris cela par coeur au point qu'il le croyait. Mais en général, même les moldus de cet âge croyaient en la magie, aux fées et aux monstres...

« Harry, la magie existe bel et bien. Veux-tu m'accompagner un peu ? Je pourrais te montrer et t'expliquer certaines choses. »

« Je peux ? »

« Oui, petit. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble et rejoignirent le parc de Little Whining. L'enfant s'installa sur la balançoire et Tom sourit alors qu'il le poussait doucement dans les airs. Harry souriait et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Cela réchauffa le coeur du grand-père.

Le mage noir commença petit à petit à avoir faim et sortit son sandwich. En croisant le regard vert du petit garçon. Il fixait son repas, les yeux affamés. Mais il ne demandait pas. Cela serra le coeur du mage noir.

« Tiens, Harry. Mange. »

« Mais ... c'est votre repas ! »

« Harry, s'il te plait. »

Tom l'immobilisa de ses bras et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il glissa une main douce sur sa petite joue.

« Tu auras peut-être du mal à me croire, petit serpent, mais je suis ton grand-père. Cela fait des années que je te cherche. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. »

« Vous êtes mon grand-père ? »

« Oui, Harry. Je suis le père de ta mère. Un méchant sorcier a tué tes parents sans que je n'y puisse quelque chose et il t'a emmené loin de moi. »

« Vous pouvez m'emmener loin alors ? »

« J'y travaille Harry, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Et ton énergie est liée à cette maison. Si je t'emmène maintenant, je pourrais te tuer. Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer ta vie. Alors en attendant, je veille sur toi comme je peux. Mange, s'il te plait. »

L'enfant s'exécuta lentement au début, puis, il mordit le sandwich avec appétit sous le sourire encourageant de son ... grand-père. Ce dernier l'observa et examina la longue cicatrice que son bras arborait. Elle n'était pas très belle, trace visible de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit d'Halloween.

« J'ai toujours eu cette cicatrice. Tante Pétunia dit que je l'ai eu dans l'accident de voiture. »

« Un accident de v... » Tom soupira. « Non. Tu l'as eu la nuit où Dumbledore a attaqué et tué tes parents. Je me rappelle que tu saignais beaucoup quand il t'a emmené. Je suis resté longtemps dans la peur de ne jamais de retrouver. »

Il prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et le serra avec amour et tendresse, deux sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Il sentit l'enfant se tendre dans ses bras avant de sentir deux mains timides autour de son cou. Tom sourit alors qu'il le soulevait de terre. La première fois qu'il le tenait contre lui. Cela n'avait pas de prix. Il en pleurait de joie. Il embrassa son petit-fils sur le front et le serra tout contre son coeur.

Quand le jour commença peu à peu à se lever, il raccompagna son petit trésor à contrecoeur chez lui. Harry voulut lui rendre sa cape mais il refusa d'un sourire.

« Garde-la, petit serpent. J'en ai des dizaines et des dizaines. Elle te gardera toujours au chaud. »

« Mais ils vont me la prendre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des objets à moi. »

« Oh ... » Tom sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du tissu. « Voilà. Ils ne te la prendront jamais. Ils ne la verront jamais. Elle est à toi et pour toujours. » Il le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille. « Je te promets de tout faire pour te ramener à la maison Harry. Notre maison. »

Il le vit retourner dans la maison où il ne pouvait pas pénétrer pour qu'il puisse préparer le repas pour sa 'famille.' Puis, il attendit là, veillant sur lui, caché sous un sortilège de désillusion. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil arrive à son zénith et que Severus ne vienne le remplacer.

Il avait fait un pas de plus faire son petit-fils et le mage noir en était très heureux. Il en pleurait de joie. Il avait vu ce magnifique sourire sur son petit visage d'ange. Et ses yeux briller de mille feux alors qu'il le poussait sur cette balançoire. C'était un plaisir simple mais cela leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Leur première activité de famille. Il n'avait pas su être un père pour sa petite Chiara, ou Lily comme elle avait vécu toute sa vie sous ce nom-là, mais il serait un bon grand-père pour Harry. Il s'en fit la promesse.

xXxXxXx

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Severus trouva une opportunité de parler à Pétunia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veillait sur Harry qui était à l'école. Et là, il y avait la moldue qui partait pour faire ses courses. Il la suivit, montant dans le transport moldu. Il était vêtu à la moldue pour une fois, loin de ses robes noires. Mais il portait toujours des vêtements sombres. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle ? » dit-il à voix basse, attirant l'attention de Pétunia.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil ses yeux s'étrécir et ses lèvres se pincer.

« Toi ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Oui, moi, Tunia, » murmura Severus. « J'ai des raisons de croire que tu es en danger. Par des personnes de mon monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Severus ? » dit-elle, désagréable. « On s'est toujours détesté. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu as toujours été jalouse de nous. Petite nuance. Et je me préoccupe de ta sécurité et de celle d'Harry, c'est tout. Pour Lily. Et je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as plus d'une fois aidé par le passé quand je revenais en sang. »

« Ton père était un sale bougre alcoolique. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste. »

« Et je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant à toi et ta famille, Tunia. »

« Quel danger ? »

« Dumbledore. »

« Le directeur de votre école ? »

Le visage de la moldue affichait l'étonnement en plus du dégoût.

« Laisse-moi t'inviter et nous discuterons autour d'un café. »

« Tu ne feras pas de ... »

« Non, Tunia. Je ne ferais rien si ce n'est m'assurer que tu vas bien et si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je te protégerais, » promit le Maître des Potions. « Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai juste un don de plus que toi. Mais je reste comme toi un être humain avec un coeur et des sentiments. Et mes sentiments me disent que toi et ta famille êtes en danger. J'en suis certain, je te connais Tunia. Et ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Viens avec moi, Tunia. Allons prendre un café. »

Il l'emmena dans un petit café de Londres et ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et il s'assura de cela par un informulé en faisant un petit geste de la main.

« C'est quoi ce danger exactement ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait ça ? »

« Dis-moi. Lily. Elle a été adoptée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants et elle en voulait un deuxième alors elle a adopté Lily. »

« Il se trouve que je suis un ami de son père. Son vrai père. Justement, le soir de la mort de Lily, ils allaient se rencontrer. »

« Mais si Lily n'était pas orpheline, pourquoi était-elle dans un orphelinat ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un soir il y a longtemps, Tom Jedusor est rentré chez lui et a retrouvé sa maison en flamme. Il a retrouvé deux corps calcinés sur le sol. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait des corps de sa femme et de sa fille. C'est Dumbledore le coupable de cela. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas cet homme aussi monstrueux. Il y a quelques années, nous avons découvert que Lily était en réalité Chiara Jedusor et nous avons voulu lui parler. Mais Dumbledore a de nouveau attaqué et a tué tout le monde, Potter et Lily, avant d'emmener Harry. Cela s'est passé le soir d'Halloween. »

« Ce morveux a été déposé devant ma porte plus ou moins à ce moment-là oui, » fit la moldue avec les lèvres pincées.

Severus se tendit.

« Tunia, est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Tunia ? Harry n'est qu'un enfant. Très doux et poli en plus ! Même moi, j'étais plus désagréable étant enfant ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, Tunia. Je refuse de croire que tu sois devenue aussi haineuse. Aussi rapidement. Je ne peux pas croire que tu traites ton neveu ainsi, comme un esclave, de ta propre initiative. »

« Je ne le traite pas comme un esclave. Il m'aide juste dans les corvées ! »

« Parce que passer la tondeuse à l'âge de cinq ans c'est normal, selon toi ? Et si Harry t'aide, pourquoi pas ton fils ? Et la nourriture ? Je suis désolé de te le dire, Pétunia, mais je pense qu'on t'a ensorcelé. Du moins, je veux le croire. Je préfère envisager ce cas de figure plutôt que de te voir comme un monstre ! »

« Tu dis des bêtises ! Je le saurais si j'étais ensorcelée ! » fit la moldue en se levant, outrée. « Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ... »

Severus agrippa le bras de la femme, pas suffisamment fort pour la blesser, mais assez pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Et si tu me laissais le vérifier. Je te promets de ne pas t'ensorceler. Mais on sera fixé. Je lance un petit sort de diagnostic et on voit si tu l'es. Et crois-moi sur parole, on ne sait pas toujours si on est ensorcelé. Même moi, je peux parfois en être victime si je ne reste pas vigilant. Je t'en prie, Tunia. Le bien-être d'Harry m'importe beaucoup et ce qu'il vit chez toi ..., c'est un peu l'enfer que je vivais chez mon père ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

« Tu as dit que ... »

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, voilà ce que j'ai dit. Et que j'allais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Et si tu es ensorcelée, ce que je crois, alors tu ne vas pas bien. S'il te plait, Tunia, je préfèrerais que tu te laisses faire, même si tu détestes la magie. Ce serait plus facile pour nous deux. Et pour Harry par la suite. »

« Si tu te préoccupes autant de lui, pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu le prendre ? » demanda Pétunia en se réinstallant sur la chaise. « Ou son grand-père ? »

« Nous essayons tous les jours. Nous veillons sur lui jour et nuit. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez toi. Et si nous l'emmenons sans l'un de vous, nous risquons de le tuer. Nous devons comprendre ce qui vous est tous arrivé et ce qui lie exactement Harry à vous ou à votre maison pour pouvoir l'annuler et l'emmener. Et nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. De la magie noire, ça c'est sûr mais nous ne savons pas quelle malédiction. Alors nous avons choisi entre l'enfer que tu lui fais vivre avec ton mari à la mort que l'on pourrait provoquer en l'emmenant. »

Il vit la moldue être mal à l'aise. Elle se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle triturait sa serviette.

« Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le sort de diagnostic ? » fit Severus. Elle hocha la tête. « Non. Tu auras l'impression que quelque chose de doux et chaleureux glisse sur chaque parcelle de ta peau. Peut-être un léger frisson. Rien de plus. »

« D'accord, tu peux le faire. »

« Pas ici, trop de monde. »

Severus paya les cafés et ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement. Il mena la moldue dans un parc non loin et ils se réfugièrent derrière un arbre. Il sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène et lança un sort d'indifférence autour d'eux avant de se tourner vers Pétunia. Cette dernière le regardait faire, tendue.

« Prête ? »

« Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse. »

Il agita sa baguette doucement vers elle et un parchemin apparut à coté d'eux. Il la laissa le lire avec lui. Il serra le poing et frappa l'arbre à côté de lui avec une violence inouie, faisant sursauter la moldue.

« Ce sale vieux fou furieux diabétique obsédé du citron ! » siffla-t-il.

« Severus ? »

« Tu ne te rends compte de rien ... parce que tu es sous _Imperius_ ! » maugréa le Maître des Potions. « Il est très difficile même pour les meilleurs sorciers d'y résister ! Il faut une volonté d'acier ! A condition qu'on se rende compte qu'on est manipulé ! »

« _Imperius_ ? »

« Tu es ensorcelée, Pétunia ! Et un sort interdit en plus ! L'_Imperius_ est l'un des trois impardonnables. L'utiliser garantit au lanceur un aller simple pour Azkaban ! »

Elle était horrifiée, une main devant sa bouche.

« Comment faire pour me retirer ça ? »

« Si je brise le sortilège maintenant, Dumbledore sera au courant dans la seconde ! Mais maintenant que tu en es consciente, c'est une bonne chose. Faut juste faire attention. Maintenant, il faut savoir si ton mari est ensorcelé lui aussi ! »

« Et Duddy ? »

« Non, je doute qu'il s'en soit pris à ton fils. Trop petit et trop influençable. Il lui suffit d'avoir des modèles violents pour le reproduire. Et il le fait plutôt bien, c'est une sacrée brute avec Harry ! Et avec les autres enfants aussi d'ailleurs ... » Il l'empêcha de répliquer. « Non, ne réponds pas ! Ton jugement est biaisé à cause du sortilège ! Je te raccompagne et je vais prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la situation. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Vernon ? »

« Je t'enverrais Lueur. »

« Lueur ? »

« Mon corbeau. Je ne peux pas approcher à moins de vingt mètres de ta maison, Tunia. Il y a une barrière qui nous en empêche ! »

« Et tu ne sais pas utiliser le téléphone comme tout le monde ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité dans mon monde. »

« Très bien, j'attendrais ton oiseau, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu me promets que tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

« Tunia, c'est justement parce que je sais qui tu es que je suis venu d'abord te parler et vérifier que tu allais bien. De toute évidence, non... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ta maison aurait été attaquée par mon groupe et vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai retardé tout cela jusqu'à ce que j'ai la preuve que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Severus avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la moldue.

« Maintenant, on va tout faire pour retirer les différents sortilèges et maléfices qu'il y a sur Harry et sur toi, et aussi ton mari s'il est lui aussi sous Imperius. Mais nous devons être prudents. Dumbledore, aussi enfoiré et salopard soit-il, est un grand sorcier. Bien plus grand que moi. Le seul qui peut l'affronter, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Le grand-père du morv... ? »

Un doigt fut posé sur les lèvres de Pétunia.

« D'Harry, Pétunia. Il s'appelle Harry. Et oui c'est son grand-père. »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais essaie de te battre contre ça. Et protège mon filleul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, son grand-père, Lucius et moi, nous veillons sur lui de loin. Si tu le laisses sortir plus souvent, il vivra déjà moins un enfer et nous nous occuperons de lui tout en restant aux abords de chez toi pour sa santé. »

« Je … je vais essayer. »

Le Maître des Potions aida la moldue à faire ses courses et la raccompagna chez elle. Puis, avisant l'heure, il s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre l'école.

« Attends, » fit Pétunia en arrivant. « Autant commencer maintenant. »

Severus fit un sourire en coin. Il en faisait très peu ces derniers temps. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'école et allèrent chercher les deux enfants.

« Essaie d'être gentille, Pétunia, » dit-il quand il vit le regard de la moldue se durcir quand Harry sortit de classe avec les autres enfants.

« Je sais, » siffla-t-elle.

« Mais c'est dur, je m'en doute. Tu veux que je parle ? »

Elle fit un hochement sec alors qu'elle récupérait son fils, Dudley. Elle resta toutefois présente tout le temps où Severus s'approcha d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le garçon. Ce dernier se tendit. « Je m'appelle Severus. Je suis un vieil ami de ta mère et de ton grand-père. Est-ce que cela te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ? »

« Je dois rentrer, sinon ma tante va me disputer, » répondit Harry en jetant un regard vers Pétunia.

« J'ai parlé avec elle et elle est d'accord. »

Le serpentard vit le garçon froncer les sourcils alors qu'il jetait encore un oeil vers sa tante. Cette dernière fit un geste sec de la tête avant de partir avec Dudley, laissant Harry seul avec l'homme.

« Tu retourneras chez elle, ce soir. Je t'emmène voir ton grand-père. Il n'est pas loin. »

Il se releva et lui prit la main. Ils partirent pour le parc, Severus sachant parfaitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le suivait de prêt. Il le sentait. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc déjà légèrement enneigé, ils entendirent une voix douce et masculine derrière eux.

« Bonjour, petit serpent, » fit Tom avec un merveilleux sourire.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de courir dans les bras de son grand-père avec un sourire. Le mage noir le souleva et le serra contre lui. Il s'approcha alors de son ami.

« Tu m'expliques, Severus ? »

« Pétunia est sous _Imperius_. »

Les yeux de Tom rougeoyèrent de colère.

« Et Mr Dursley ? »

« Je l'ignore, Mon Seigneur. Mais je le pense aussi. J'ai averti Pétunia de faire attention mais dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, le sortilège prend le pas sur elle. »

« Elle n'est qu'une moldue, » soupira le mage noir en serrant son petit-fils dans les bras.

Le ventre de ce dernier gargouilla.

« Tu as faim, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je vais chercher à manger, » dit Severus.

« Je veux pas déranger. »

Le Maître des Potions se figea dans son mouvement avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

« Harry, » fit Tom en le serrant encore plus. « Je suis ton grand-père. Et Severus est ton parrain. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi. Et si tu as faim, alors nous te donnerons à manger. »

L'enfant éternua.

« Où est la cape que je t'ai offerte ? »

« Elle est dans mon placard. Je l'utilise comme couverture. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je passe par le manoir prendre un flacon de pimentine, » soupira-t-il.

Tom hocha la tête alors qu'il s'installa sur un banc avec son petit-fils et l'entourait de sa propre cape.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de maman ? »

« Malheureusement non, Harry, » murmura le mage noir avec peine. « Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Mais Severus pourra. »

« D'accord. »

Le vieux serpentard invita l'enfant à raconter sa journée et ils discutèrent de math et d'éveil quand le Maître des Potions revint avec un flacon avec un liquide rouge rubis et un sandwich bien garni préparé par les elfes de maison. Harry fit une grimace quand il sentit ses oreilles fumer mais il se jeta sur son repas avec appétit. Severus s'installa à côté du mage noir et il observa son filleul faire, le coeur serré. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'enfant dormait dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je dois aller à Gringott's, » dit Tom. « Mr Dursley rentre toujours tard de son boulot et il ne se laissera pas aborder aussi facilement sa femme. Je possède un artefact qui permet de savoir si une personne est ensorcelée ou non. J'irai le chercher dès demain. »

« Et que ferons-nous une fois l'_Imperius_ annulé ? » demanda le Maître des Potions. « Dumbledore sera au courant dès l'instant où il sera brisé. »

« Sauf que quand il arrivera ici, il n'y aura plus aucun Dursley. On les emmène tous avec nous. Dumbledore a décidé de les prendre pour cible en les transformant en bourreau et ainsi attiser ma colère. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes, ils auront ma clémence et mon pardon. »

Severus hocha la tête et se frotta doucement les bras alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'infiltrait dans sa veste. Sans faire vraiment attention, il passa sur son bras gauche, réveillant légèrement la marque tatouée sur son bras. C'est là qu'il eut une idée.

« Mon Seigneur. Et si nous envoyons une personne de notre entourage qui ne soit pas marquée ? »

« Severus ? »

« Tout ceux qui ont tenté de passer les barrières étaient marqués ! Bella, Lucius, moi ... Nous sommes tous marqués ! Mais pas Narcissa par exemple. »

« Tu voudrais envoyer Narcissa chez les Dursley ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est une idée à envisager. »

Ils restèrent encore un instant dans le parc avant de raccompagner Harry à Privet Drive. Les deux sorciers rentrèrent pour un sommeil mérité lorsque Lucius vint prendre son tour de garde.

xXxXxXx

Narcissa marchait dans les rues de Little Whining, vêtue d'un beau tailleur sombre mais distingué, en direction du 4, Privet Drive. Elle serrait dans ses mains son sac à main qui contenait l'artefact du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait reçu une mission simple mais de la plus haute importance ! Elle allait l'accomplir, non seulement pour le Lord Noir, mais aussi pour elle-même, en tant que mère. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre Harry dans cet endroit sans faire quelque chose. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer son petit Drago subir ce que le jeune garçon subissait lui brisait le coeur et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela n'arrive jamais. C'est pourquoi aussi elle avait directement accepté la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était partie chez sa couturière pour avoir des vêtements moldus convenables.

Elle sentit les barrières de la maison mais elle ne fut pas stoppée. La théorie de Severus était donc exacte. Seuls le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les marqués ne pouvaient la franchir. C'était une bonne chose. La petite faille dans le plan diabolique de Dumbledore. Elle parcourut le petit chemin pavé jusqu'à la porte et donna trois petits coups avec assurance. Une femme blonde vint lui ouvrir.

« Pétunia Dursley ? » demanda Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, une amie de Severus. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? J'ai l'une ou l'autre chose à vous dire. »

La sorcière avait vu la moldue se tendre à la mention de Severus et son visage se fermer. Toutefois, la blonde s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Narcissa jeta un regard sur la décoration qu'elle trouva horrible tout en gardant un visage neutre. Elle s'avança dans le salon.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » demanda immédiatement la moldue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour sortir une nouvelle tasse.

Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et servit le thé.

« D'Harry, naturellement, » dit la sorcière. « Et du sortilège dont vous êtes victime. J'ai ici un présent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continua-t-elle en sortant un écrin noir. « Un artefact qui vous permettra de savoir si votre époux est ensorcelé. Si c'est également le cas, nous interviendrons en conséquence. »

Elle posa l'écrin ouvert sur la table de salon, révélant un bracelet simple en argent.

« Comment fonctionne-t-il ? » demanda la moldue, prudente.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à le porter à votre poignet et toucher votre mari. Si vous le sentez chauffer c'est que votre époux est ensorcelé. Aussi simple que cela. »

« Mais je suis ensorcelée également. »

« Oui, mais vous en êtes consciente. C'est un peu différent. Et je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il fonctionne correctement. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Narcissa retint un soupir.

« Severus m'a parlé de votre aversion pour la magie. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question. Avez-vous confiance en Severus ? »

« Je ... je ne sais pas si je peux dire avoir confiance en lui. Mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour ce ... pour Harry. »

La sorcière avait vu la haine soudaine dans le regard de la moldue. Mais aussi qu'elle luttait contre cette dernière.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque part dehors, je suppose. J'essaie de ... d'être plus gentille avec lui. Mais c'est encore plus dur avec Vernon à la maison. Depuis que je sais que je suis ... ensorcelée, j'essaie mais ... »

« Rassurez-vous. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un _Imperius_ de Dumbledore. »

« Qui le pourrait ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus aussi. Mon époux peut-être. Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un de sa trempe. »

Pétunia prit le bracelet et l'enfila à son poignet. Puis elle laissa faire Narcissa agiter sa baguette au-dessus de son poignet, non pas sans appréhension.

« J'ai terminé, » fit la sorcière en rangeant sa baguette. « Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher votre mari et si vous sentez que votre bracelet chauffe, c'est qu'il est ensorcelé. »

« Comment je vous le signale. »

« Il y a un corbeau qui attend non loin que vous l'appeliez par son prénom. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner une lettre comme vous le feriez avec un hibou. »

« Nous utilisons le facteur nous... »

Narcissa eut un sourire amusé. Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu avant que la sorcière ne s'en aille rejoindre son propre fils. Elle avait accompli sa mission. Il ne restait plus que la moldue accomplisse la sienne.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Tom déjeunaient auprès des familles Malfoy et Lestrange. Les discussions, quand elles ne tournaient pas autour d'Harry ou des protections qui avaient été placées autour de lui pour leur empêcher de l'approcher, étaient sur les fêtes de Yule qui approchaient. Narcissa hésitait à faire une grande réception ou une fête en petit comité. Elle était justement occupée à en débattre avec sa soeur, Bellatrix, quand un corbeau noir entra dans la pièce pour se poser devant Severus, interrompant ainsi toutes les conversations.

L'oiseau tenait un morceau de papier moldu. Pétunia...

_Severus, _

_Le bracelet que ton amie m'a remis, il a chauffé quand j'ai touché Vernon. Elle a dit que cela signifierait qu'une seule chose : qu'il est tout comme moi ensorcelé. J'ai peur Severus ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te demande cela mais aide-moi, aide-nous. S'il te plait. _

_Pétunia. _

« Son mari aussi, » soupira-t-il simplement en repliant le papier parsemé de larmes séchées. « Dumbledore aura fait les choses en grand. »

Il donna un bout de lard à son corbeau et lui flatta les ailes avant de le laisser repartir.

« Que faisons-nous, Maître ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Nous aidons ces moldus et nous sauvons Harry, » répondit Tom.

« Mais, Maître, ce sont des moldus, » s'indigna la sorcière.

« Une femme que ma fille a considérée toute sa vie comme sa famille ! Et toute cette famille est victime de l'_Imperius_ de Dumbledore juste pour tourmenter mon petit-fils. Nous allons briser les sortilèges et les sortir tous du terrain ! »

« Les moldus ont blessés le petit Lord ! » rétorqua la sorcière.

« Ils sont ensorcelés Bella ! » siffla Severus, glacial. « Je ne connais pas Vernon Dursley, mais Pétunia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Pas même aux nôtres ! Eventuellement quelques mots désagréables mais elle ne porterait jamais la main à quelqu'un ! Et encore moins laisser faire quelqu'un d'autre sans réagir ! Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois, tes préjugés sur les moldus, tu les gardes dans ton placard ! »

Le Maître des Potions se leva de table, l'appétit coupé.

« Je rejoins Lucius, » dit-il simplement en emballant quelques croissants et une bouteille de chocolat chaud pour Harry.

Il se doutait qu'il allait le croiser et le petit avait toujours faim. Il quitta la salle en ignorant le regard colérique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière allait recevoir un savon, il en était certain à voir le regard rouge du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas savoir écouter ! Ou à se taire et garder ses pensées pour elle !

Il marcha rapidement dans les rues, les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid et se posta auprès de Lucius sous le couvert de quelques arbres, à l'abri du vent.

« Le moldu a été un plus violent que d'habitude, » confia le blond en partant.

« Et Harry ? »

« Apparemment, il boîte un peu et il a un sacré oeil au beurre noir mais sinon, il semble aller bien. Il a cuisiné comme d'habitude. »

« Je vois. Heureusement que je garde toujours quelques fioles pour les cas d'urgence ... »

« Tu as toujours été trop prévenant. »

« Et toi pas assez, » taquina le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin.

Severus attendit patiemment qu'Harry sorte de la maison. C'était samedi. Il n'avait pas court. Mais Mr Dursley ne travaillait pas non plus. Le petit avait une chance sur deux de ne plus se faire repérer après le petit déjeuner et de sortir sans que son oncle le remarque. Il sourit en voyant Harry sortir par la porte de la cuisine et faire littéralement le mur, s'abaissant sous la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire voir avant de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il avec un sourire bien qu'il avait les sourcils froncés.

Il inspecta rapidement le visage tuméfié du garçon, puis le reste de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour son visage sans lui causer plus d'ennui mais il s'occupa de la côte fêlée et de ses nombreux hématomes et contusions sur le reste de son corps. Il appliqua les baumes avec application et une infinie douceur. Il ne voulait pas lui causer encore plus de douleur.

« Merci, Sev, » murmura Harry alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

« De rien, petit serpent, » répondit le Maître des Potions en le serrant contre lui. « Viens. Allons au parc. Nous y serons plus à l'aise qu'ici. »

Il emmena son filleul auprès des jeux et l'installa sur un banc.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

Severus remarqua tout de suite la gêne de l'enfant à avouer sa faim. Il soupira alors qu'il cueillait son menton dans sa main.

« Harry, si tu as faim, il ne faut pas avoir peur de le dire. Si tu as mal aussi. Ton grand-père et moi serons là pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin. »

« C'est quand que vous m'emmenez loin d'ici ? J'en ai marre qu'Oncle Vernon me frappe alors que je ne fais rien du tout. Je fais tout ce qu'il demande et il me crie encore dessus et me frappe ! »

« Bientôt, j'espère, Harry, » murmura le Maître des Potions en serrant son filleul contre lui. « Tiens, des croissants tout frais ! »

Il vit le sourire rayonnant du petit garçon à la simple vue de la nourriture. Cela lui serra le coeur une fois encore. Pourtant il y était habitué maintenant. Mais Harry était tellement maigre, affamé par ce moldu ensorcelé... Vivement qu'ils trouvent une solution. Le plus simple serait d'aborder Vernon Dursley en premier. Mais il était le moins facile à approcher, toujours entre son travail et son domicile. Il ne faisait rien d'autre.

Il lui raconta quelques histoires que sa propre mère lui racontait autrefois et il le poussa volontiers dans la balançoire. Le rire d'Harry était contagieux et il souriait encore plus franchement. Le bonheur de son filleul n'avait pas de prix et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui présenter Drago. Il pourrait ainsi se faire un ami de son âge. Le pauvre était tellement seul...

xXxXxXx

20 décembre 1985. Harry était seul dans le parc. Ni son grand-père ni son parrain étaient présents. Mais ils avaient dit que même s'ils n'étaient pas là, quelqu'un veillait toujours sur lui. Il espérait que c'était vrai. En attendant, il faisait un petit bonhomme de neige tout seul. Il n'était pas plus haut que ses épaules mais il le faisait avec application, lui mettant un sourire de cailloux sur sa tête ronde et froide.

Ses mains étaient rouges et un peu douloureuses à force de manipuler la neige. Mais il voulait terminer son oeuvre. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'en faire. Et souvent Dudley venait l'embêter et le détruisait. Pour une fois qu'il était seul et tranquille, il voulait en profiter.

« Garçon ! » fit la voix de son oncle derrière lui, en colère. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Harry se retourna et vit le visage violacé de Vernon Dursley qui approchait rapidement, les poings serrés. Il prit peur en voyant la haine dans son regard et s'enfuit en courant, le moldu sur ses talons, continuant de vociférer à son encontre.

xXxXxXx

Tom et Severus étaient dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, le nez plongé dans un livre à la recherche d'un moyen de briser le malédiction d'Harry. Défaire un Imperius n'était pas compliqué. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy qui avait le visage dur.

« Harry a des ennuis, Vernon Dursley est dans tous ses états ! »

« Et tu l'as laissé sans surveillance ? » s'indigna le mage noir en se relevant prestement.

« Dobby garde Harry à l'oeil. »

Les trois sorciers quittèrent rapidement le Manoir pour rejoindre Privet Drive par transplanage. Ils retrouvèrent Vernon Dursley à terre dans un sous-bois non loin de Privet Drive. Il avait été neutralisé par l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier parlait doucement à Harry qui avait trouvé refuge dans un arbre. Il tremblait encore de peur en plus de froid.

Tom se rapprocha du tronc et tendit les bras vers son petit-fils.

« Harry, c'est moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu peux descendre. »

« Grand-père ! » pleura le petit en descendant doucement les branches pour le rejoindre.

Le mage noir prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Shh, ça va aller, petit serpent. Je te le promets. »

Pendant que Tom rassura son protégé, Lucius et Severus regardaient le moldu inconscient, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

« Emmenez-le, » fit soudain la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière eux. « Il est le plus inaccessible des Dursley. Lui avec nous, Mme Dursley nous suivra sans souci. »

« Dobby, emmène Mr Dursley dans une chambre du Manoir et enferme-le jusqu'à notre retour, » ordonna Lucius.

« Oui, Maître Malfoy, » fit la créature en s'inclinant bien bas, son long nez touchant ses orteils crochus. « Dobby emmène de ce pas le moldu au Manoir. »

L'elfe disparut avec Vernon Dursley deux secondes plus tard.

« Il est où ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, la tête nichée dans le cou de son grand-père.

« Chez moi, petit Lord, » répondit Lucius. « Votre oncle est mon invité pour le moment. Allons chercher votre Tante. »

« Y sont méchants ! »

« Harry, » fit Tom d'une voix douce. « Ta famille n'est pas méchante. Il y a un homme qui les contrôle comme des poupées pour qu'ils soient méchants avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Parce que tu es mon petit-fils, Harry. Parce que tu deviendras un puissant sorcier, tout comme moi. Cet homme voulait juste te briser pour après pouvoir te contrôler et t'ordonner de me tuer. »

« Je te tuerai jamais. Je t'aime trop, Grand-père ! »

Harry avait crié ces derniers mots en serrant le mage noir dans ses petits bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela en était attendrissant et Tom le serra en retour contre son coeur avec bonheur.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, petit serpent. »

Tom marcha avec les deux autres sorciers à ses côtés, son petit-fils toujours dans ses bras, et prit le chemin du 4, Privet Drive. Là, à la limite de la barrière, il posa Harry au sol et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Va chercher ta tante, Harry, et ramène-là ici. »

« Dis-lui que je suis là, Harry, » ajouta le Maître des Potions. « Dis-lui que Severus est là. »

Le petit embrassa son grand-père sur la joue et courut vers la maison pour faire ce qui lui était demandé. Très rapidement, Pétunia Dursley sortit, affublée de son tablier.

« Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant. « Qui sont ces hommes ? »

« Pétunia, je te présente Lucius Malfoy, le mari de Narcissa, » dit l'homme en noir en montrant le blond d'un geste de la main.

Ce dernier inclina la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il touche une moldue ! Il était un Malfoy !

« Je me nomme Tom Jedusor, » fit le mage noir. « Je suis le grand-père d'Harry. »

« Vous pouvez l'emmener ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Mais on t'emmène toi aussi, Tunia, » répondit Severus. « Ton mari est déjà au Manoir. Nous allons vous libérer de l'emprise de Dumbledore. »

« J'ai Dudley à la maison. Il n'est pas très bien. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous pouvons l'emmener aussi, » répondit Tom. « Et les soins sorciers sont bien plus rapides et efficaces que les soins moldus. »

La moldue hésita quelques secondes, le temps d'échanger un regard avec Severus, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec un petit garçon emmitouflé. Le jeune Dudley semblait fatigué et était très pâle. Les sorciers attendirent qu'ils sortent des barrières. Severus s'approcha immédiatement de l'enfant grassouillet et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant, fiévreux. Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Je m'occupe de ton fils Pétunia, » dit-il simplement. « Reste avec Harry. S'il se trouve trop loin de toi ou de la maison, cela peut être dangereux pour lui. »

« Maman ! » fit Dudley, paniqué.

« Reste avec Severus, Dudley, » fit la moldue alors qu'elle s'approchait du mage noir et de son neveu. « Il ne te fera rien. »

« Prenez ma main, » dit Tom en la tendant. « Et fermez les yeux. Je me dois de vous avertir que ce ne sera pas très agréable. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le transplanage, » répondit le Maître des Potions. « La première fois n'est jamais très agréable. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans un POP, emmenant un Dudley pleurant et hurlant avec lui.

« Il a fait comme le garçon bizarre et oncle Vernon ? »

« Ce n'était pas un garçon, Harry, » sourit Tom. « Mais un elfe. Et oui, c'est similaire. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Tu sais le faire aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Accroche-toi, petit serpent. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucius avait lui-même déjà transplané. Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy. Harry gémit en se tenant la tête. Il n'était pas bien tout d'un coup. Tom ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit sa baguette pour annuler le sort actif sur Pétunia Dursley.

Cette dernière fut désorientée pendant un instant avant de porter son regard sur son neveu.

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit-elle, horrifiée, une main devant la bouche et les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. « Harry ! »

Elle glissa une main douce sur le visage du petit sorcier.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je te demande pardon, Harry ! »

Elle continua de s'excuser longuement alors que les personnes présentes dans le manoir se rassemblaient.

« Dobby, » fit Narcissa. « Fais préparer une chambre pour le petit Lord. »

Tom se dirigea directement vers son bureau et déposa son petit-fils dans un fauteuil.

« Restez auprès de lui, » demanda-t-il à la moldue qui l'avait suivie. « Il y a un sort qui vous lie tous les deux. »

« De quel genre ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le mage noir fouillait une armoire.

« Mortel pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de déterminer sa nature exacte. Surtout à cause des barrières qui nous empêchaient d'approcher. Mais maintenant, cela va changer. »

Il sortit deux dagues.

« C'est peut-être un peu barbare comme procédure, » dit-il en voyant le regard apeuré de la moldue sur les lames. « Mais c'est très efficace. Le sang ne ment jamais. Mais il doit être frais. »

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau et agita sa baguette au-dessus pendant quelques instants. Puis, il tendit une dague à Pétunia.

« Entaillez-vous le doigt et faites couler quelques gouttes sur ce parchemin. »

Elle s'exécuta. Finalement, si ce n'était qu'une entaille sur un doigt. Ce n'est pas non plus un sacrifice humain ! Tom fit le tour de son bureau et s'agenouilla devant son petit-fils en boule dans le fauteuil. Il se tenait la tête en pleurant. Il glissa un main sur son visage d'ange et le sentit brûlant de fièvre.

« Cela va aller Harry, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Donne-moi ta main. Tu auras un peu mal au doigt mais cela passera vite. »

Il récupéra sa petite main et lui fit une petite coupure et déversa quelques gouttes sur le même parchemin. Il le serra contre lui quelques instants en attendant que le sortilège de révélation lui apporte enfin la réponse à sa question. Il ferma les yeux de colère quand il lut le diagnostic. C'était horrible !

En grandissant auprès de sa famille, Harry aurait développé une certaine résistance au sort au point de pouvoir aller à pouvoir sans mourir mais sa magie en aurait été grandement affaiblie. Tout était lié à son noyau. Mais aussi à son esprit. Plus il aurait vieilli, plus il aurait été malléable, la marionnette de Dumbledore. Et il aurait fait tout ce que ce vieux fou aurait demandé. Même tuer sa propre famille. Il n'aurait plus eu de libre arbitre. Il aurait combattu les mangemorts sans poser de question. Il serait mort sans poser de question.

Voilà pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans la maison. La malédiction pouvait encore être brisée. Elle était de celles qui se consolidaient avec le temps.

« Ca va aller Harry, » répéta-t-il en serrant son petit-fils dans ses bras. « Je vais tout arranger. Je te le promets. »

Il attira à lui une potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, lui massant doucement les tempes qui semblaient être douloureuses. Petit à petit, malgré la douleur, le garçon s'endormit dans ses bras.

« Qu'a-t-il ? » demanda Pétunia. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »

« Les effets du maléfice. Cela va encore parce que vous êtes présente. Lui et votre fils dormiront dans votre chambre. Harry a besoin de vous plus que jamais. Sinon, il mourra. »

Le visage de la moldue se brisa par l'horreur et la culpabilité.

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même, Mme Dursley, » dit-l en soulevant Harry. « Pour un Maître de l'Esprit, comme Dumbledore ou moi-même, manipuler l'esprit humain pour l'amener à exécuter le moindre de nos désirs n'est pas bien difficile. Le fait que nous sommes de puissants sorciers nous rend encore plus dangereux. Peu de gens, même parmi les miens, peuvent s'enorgueillir d'être capable de lutter contre mon _Imperius_, ou celui de Dumbledore. »

« Mais je lui ai fait du mal ! J'ai laissé Vernon le blesser ! Je ... »

« Parce que c'était là la volonté de Dumbledore, » expliqua le mage noir. « Il vous avait donné l'ordre de le faire. Si maintenant, il me prenait l'idée de vous lancer le sort et que je vous demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, vous le feriez également, tout simplement parce que je vous l'aurais ordonné. C'est aussi simple que cela. Seules les personnes avec une très grande volonté et un mental d'acier peuvent résister à l'_Imperius_. J'ai, parmi mes nombreux fidèles, seulement cinq hommes qui peuvent peut-être me résister et encore... »

Il avait donné toutes ces informations à titre d'exemple pour tenter de rassurer la moldue complètement perdue et horrifiée dans ce cauchemar.

« Venez, » dit-il ensuite en sortant de son bureau avec sa précieuse charge dans les bras. « Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Il déposa Harry dans un lit moelleux et le borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front, murmurant une incantation pour chasser les mauvais rêves et le laissa aux bons soins de sa tante. Il demanda également à un elfe de les garder à l'oeil dans le cas où ils auraient tous manqué un détail dans cette horrible histoire. Il venait à peine de récupérer son petit Harry, ce n'était pas pour le perdre maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions avec le morceau de parchemin ensanglanté et un grimoire. Il allait avoir besoin de Severus pour faire le rituel et briser la malédiction. Très bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ils pourraient tous vivre tranquille. Le mage noir aurait à nouveau quelque chose à protéger, même s'il n'oublierait pas sa vengeance. Il la mettrait juste pendant un temps en second plan. Harry était le plus important. Un fragile petit être qui avait besoin d'amour et d'attention. Et lui, Lord Voldemort, monstre sanguinaire, lui le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre, il allait lui en donner. Il serait le parfait grand-père surprotecteur, le meilleur que la terre n'ait jamais connu !

xXxXxXx

Tom observa son petit-fils dormir paisiblement. Il était libre. Ils avaient accomplis le rituel la veille. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé tout de suite mais il n'avait plus mal à la tête à la fin. Il était juste épuisé. Le mage noir n'avait pas eu le temps de le ramener dans sa chambre que le petit s'était endormi dans ses bras, accroché à lui comme un koala. Depuis, il veillait sur son sommeil.

Ils avaient réussi ! Cette nouvelle fit apparaître un petit sourire discret sur son visage pâle. Son petit-fils était de retour sain et sauf et en bonne santé. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme il le faisait autrefois avec ceux de sa fille. Il le vit bouger légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Il continua ainsi en réfléchissant légèrement à l'avenir.

Ils avaient raté la fête de Noël moldue mais il restait encore Yule. Ils célébreraient tout, tous ensembles, sorciers et moldus. Finalement, le couple Dursley n'était pas aussi contre la magie qu'ils le montraient. Juste légèrement réticents car ignorants. Logique. Mais dès qu'ils avaient été libérés de l'_Imperius_, les deux, chacun à leur tour, avaient fondu en larmes alors qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Cela avait suffi au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour leur accorder sa clémence et une seconde chance. Chance qu'il accordait également à Dudley Dursley qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, faible et influençable.

Tom avait un peu discuté avec le moldu. Vernon Dursley voulait disparaître pour ne pas que Dumbledore les retrouve et les manipule une fois encore. Le mieux était de déménager, de changer de pays. Ainsi, la famille Dursley se préparait peu à peu au départ. Pour où ? Ils réfléchissaient encore. Mais loin de l'influence de Dumbledore.

Harry restera à la garde de Tom et Severus serait très présent pour lui également. Le petit garçon ne manquerait de rien et serait aimé comme il aurait du l'être dès le départ. Le mage noir hésitait lui aussi à partir, juste le temps d'élever Harry, loin des tensions de la guerre, à l'abri. Il était réticent à quitter son pays natal mais l'envisageait pour la protection de son petit-fils.

Il verrait... Le plus important, c'est qu'Harry soit là, auprès de lui. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

« Grand-père ? »

La voix ensommeillée d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées. Le jour s'était levé. Tom croisa le regard émeraude qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et retrouvait chez son petit serpent. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Harry ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Je ne dormais pas, petit serpent, » répondit l'homme en venant le serrer dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur son front. « Je veillais sur toi. »

Harry sourit à son tour avant que son ventre ne se fasse remarquer. Le garçon rougit. Tom rit doucement en l'ébouriffant.

« Allez viens, allons remplir ce ventre qui réclame son du ! »

Il emporta Harry à travers les couloirs jusque dans la salle à manger pour un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et le jeune sorcier rencontra son premier ami, Drago Malfoy. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils devinrent très vite inséparables, comme les deux doigts de la main. Ils faisaient les quatre cents coups et leurs parents en voyaient de toutes les couleurs ! Mais cela en valait la peine ! Rien que voir le sourire rayonnant sur le visage du jeune Harry Potter-Jedusor valait tout l'or du monde ! Et Tom ne cessa jamais de veiller sur lui. Tout comme Severus. Ils seraient là pour Harry. Pour toujours et à jamais.


	11. Jeunesse Révélatrice

**Jeunesse Révélatrice**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°226_

_Si tu l'oses : 469 comme des ailes de chauve-souris_

Fred et George se dirigèrent rapidement en cuisine. Pendant que l'un distrayaient les elfes de maison, l'autre versait le contenu de leur dernière blague dans quelques cruches destinées aux Serpentards. Ils allaient bien rire ! Ils sortirent rapidement des cuisines quelques minutes plus tard avec bon nombre de nourritures et quelques thermos de thé pour les remonter auprès des Gryffondors. Ils se retinrent de rire sur tout le chemin du retour.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les deux farceurs regardaient du coin de l'oeil la table des Serpentards. Toutefois, leur attention fut détournée par le cri de leur soeur non loin d'eux.

« HARRY ! RON ! »

Toutes les discussions se turent dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde fixait la rousse qui tenait Harry dans ses bras tandis que d'autres personnes s'occupaient des autres cinquièmes années qui s'étaient évanouis. Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ainsi Mme Pomfresh.

Le professeur de potions se pencha sur le Survivant et posa une main sur sa nuque pour prendre son pouls. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua un détail étrange. Le visage du jeune homme de seize ans paraissait ... plus jeune. Il lui donnerait treize ans. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil sur les autres victimes et il constata le même soucis. Thomas, Finnigan, Granger, Weasley, Londubat, ... Tous rajeunissaient. C'était d'autant plus flagrant pour le jeune Weasley qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil ! Quand il reposa son regard sur Potter, il vit l'enfant de onze ans qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans cette salle.

« Poppy ... »

« J'ai vu. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre cela, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette au-dessus d'Hermione Granger.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et observa les aliments et les boissons qu'avaient ingérés les victimes. Ils avaient bu la même chose ... Il s'empara d'une cruche et y décela des traces d'une substance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en prélever un échantillon que deux têtes rousses se présentèrent à lui, penaudes.

« Messieurs Weasley ? » fit-il d'une voix froide. « Je suppose que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ... »

« Oui. Nous voulions faire une blague aux Serpentards, » avoua Fred.

« Nous avons encore un peu de la potion dans un flacon, » continua Georges.

« Pas d'antidote ? »

« Non. Nous voulions essayer ceci pour savoir ce que cela donnerait. »

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et retira cinquante points aux deux fautifs avant de les envoyer chercher la potion que ces pauvres malheureux Gryffondors avaient ingérés. Pendant qu'ils allaient la chercher, Snape reposa son regard sur les enfants, plus particulièrement sur Potter, et vit un enfant de quatre ans au visage pâle et aux cheveux en bataille. Toutes les victimes furent emmenées à l'infirmerie sous les murmures et les questionnements des élèves des autres maisons.

Severus Snape détermina bien vite la nature de la potion et en faire la liste des ingrédients. Mais de là à en faire un antidote, c'était là une tâche bien plus ardue ! Ces jumeaux étaient de sacrés garnements mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient doués pour ce qui étaient les potions et nouvelles créations. C'était un véritable casse-tête ! Cela lui prendrait du temps.

Quand il apprit que les enfants étaient réveillés, il retint un soupir et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Des babillements insupportables se faisaient entendre. Il entra dans la pièce et vit que les huit victimes étaient toutes surexcitées et couraient dans tous les sens en riant et parlant bien trop fort pour ses oreilles. Les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave essayaient de les maintenir pour que Poppy puisse les examiner tous un par un mais les enfants ne cessaient de bouger.

« Que tout le monde pose ses fesses sur un lit ! » tonna Severus, glacial, mettant son masque le plus effrayant sur son visage. « Et je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot ! »

Les huit enfants prirent peur de l'homme vêtu de noir, avec sa cape virevoltant autour de lui **comme des ailes de chauve-souris**, et obéirent sur le champ.

« Mais enfin, Severus, il ne faut pas les effrayer non plus ! » s'indigna la directrice des Poufsouffles. « Ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

« Mais ils nous connaissent ! Ils savent qu'ils ... »

« Justement non, Severus, » soupira Poppy alors qu'elle s'approchait une fois encore de Miss Granger. « Ils n'ont aucune mémoire de nous. Rien. Juste de leurs parents et de leur famille. Rien d'autres. »

« Je vais tuer les jumeaux Weasley, » maugréa le serpentard en approchant du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier avait du mal à monter sur son lit à cause de sa petite taille. Il semblait avoir trois ans comparé aux autres. Il le souleva et le posa sur le lit sans ménagement.

« Me'ci, monsieur, » murmura l'enfant, apeuré.

Snape l'ignora et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Je sais ce qui a causé leur rajeunissement mais cela va me prendre du temps pour créer un antidote. Beaucoup de variables doivent être prises en compte. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je l'ignore. Je ne préfère pas poser de délais que je ne pourrais pas tenir. »

« Il va falloir trouver une solution, » dit Pomona. « Il va falloir qu'on les garde à l'oeil sinon on va les perdre dans ce château. »

« Je refuse de m'occuper d'un de ces gosses, » fit le serpentard. « Trop dangereux d'en laisser un dans mon laboratoire ! »

« Vous pourriez demander aux élèves, » proposa Poppy. « Les plus âgés ont la maturité pour s'occuper d'eux. »

« Il faut demander l'accord de Dumbledore, » intervint Minerva. « Mais c'est une bonne idée. Ces jeunes gens pourront plus facilement suivre ces boules d'énergie bien plus facilement que nous. »

Le vieux directeur approuva l'idée de l'infirmière et ainsi les huit enfants furent confiés à de jeunes gens responsables. Cho Chang s'occupa alors de Lavande Brown, Padma Patil de sa soeur Parvati, et Luna d'Hermione. Ainsi les filles étaient toutes les trois rassemblées à Serdaigle. Les garçons furent divisés entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Ernie Macmillan eut la charge de Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley de Dean Thomas, tandis que Ron, Neville et Harry furent respectivement confiés à Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy.

Tous les Serpentards furent pendant la première heure indignés de devoir s'occuper d'un Gryffondor mais très vite, ils fondèrent devant les petites bouilles toutes mignonnes de ces trois enfants de quatre ans. Même Malfoy. Ainsi ce dernier ramena le petit Potter dans sa chambre.

« Voilà ton lit, » dit-il simplement au garçon.

Toutefois il fut surpris de voir ce dernier se diriger vers le coin de la chambre et de s'allonger à terre.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Drago les yeux écarquillés.

« J'vais do'mi', » répondit l'enfant avec un regard innocent.

« Mais on dort dans un lit, » fit le blond les sourcils froncés, maintenant.

« J'peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix du Serpentard montrait clairement son trouble.

« Peux pas di'e. »

« Dis-le-moi ! »

« Non ! Peux pas ! » fit l'enfant en se mettant en boule. « C'est la 'ègle numé'o un ! Pas pa'ler ! Ne 'ien di'e ! »

Voyant le garçon ainsi paniqué alors qu'il connaissait l'adolescent droit et fier, Drago décida de changer de tactique et de l'avoir plus en douceur.

« D'accord, tu ne peux rien dire, » dit-il calmement en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il glissa une main fine entre les petits bras du gryffondor pour aller cueillir son menton.

« Mais dormir, cela se fait dans un lit. »

« Peux pas ! »

Drago soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Qui a dit que tu ne peux pas ? »

« Onc'e Ve'non. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu ton oncle quelque part, aujourd'hui ? »

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête pour dire non.

« Alors tu peux dormir dans ce lit. Je te promets, je ne le dirais pas. Je le jure sur ma magie. »

« La magie, ça n'existe pas. »

« Mais enfin, Potter. Bien sûr que si ! La magie existe ! Je suis un sorcier ! Tu es un sorcier ! Toutes les personnes qui sont dans ce château sont des sorciers. »

« Non ! »

Drago prit son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'était que le premier soir et Potter le rendait déjà dingue. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il disait l'interpelait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela. Il en parlerait à son parrain dès le lendemain. En attendant, il avait un Gryffondor de quatre ans à coucher et il faisait le difficile à cause de règles qu'il avait apparemment apprises par coeur ! Ce n'était même pas un caprice !

« Si je te prouve que la magie existe, tu vas dormir dans le lit ? »

Il avait dit cela en sortant sa baguette d'aubépine et la faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts, attendant une réponse. Il vit la curiosité dans les yeux du petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Il agita donc son bout de bois et en fit sortir des étincelles vertes et argentées sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant.

« Maintenant, au lit. »

Potter obéit sur le champ et alla se coucher sans plus faire d'histoires. Mais Drago était quand même perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cela. Même Weasley qui vivait dans l'extrême pauvreté avec sa famille devait sûrement avoir un lit dans lequel dormir. Alors pourquoi Potter avait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Et pourquoi selon lui la magie n'existait pas ? Mais dans quelle genre de famille il vivait ? C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'il se coucha lui aussi et ouvrit son livre pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

xXxXxXx

Au petit matin, Drago fut réveillé par des bruits de pas. N'étant pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit dans sa chambre de si bonne heure, il se redressa vivement, pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en voyant un Harry Potter de quatre ans figé, une expression entre surprise et terreur sur le visage. Il soupira et avisa l'heure. 05h30.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bonne heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faut qu'je t'ouve la cuisine, » expliqua l'enfant.

« Et tu vas sortir comme ça sans prendre de bain ? » fit Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Un bain ? Les monst'es n'ont pas le d'oit de p'end'e un bain. »

Le serpentard se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les quoi ? »

« Les monst'es. » Harry regarda un instant le blond. « T'sais pas c'est quoi un monst'e ? »

« C'est quoi, un monstre pour toi, Potter ? » demanda Drago qui avait l'impression que sa définition n'était pas la même que celle de l'enfant.

« Un monst'e est quelqu'un de pas no'mal. Y fait des t'ucs biza'es et pas bien ! Comme moi ! »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il décida de zapper la douche et d'aller voir directement son parrain. C'était trop pour lui dès le matin. Il s'habilla rapidement, se lançant un sort de fraîcheur à défaut de prendre un douche et demanda au garçon de le suivre.

« Mais y faut que j't'ouve la cuisine ! J'dois faire à manger ! Sinon j'vais êt'e puni ! »

« Je te promets que je vais t'amener aux cuisines juste après, » dit Drago pour le convaincre.

« Tu p'omets ? »

« Oui, je te le promets, Potter. Nous irons en cuisine juste après. »

Il lui tendit la main et le garçon la prit. Ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin qui séparait la salle commune des Serpentards du bureau du professeur de potions. Drago frappa à la porte. Son parrain ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Apparemment, il venait de le réveiller.

« Il y a un problème, » dit le blond.

« Trop difficile de s'occuper d'un enfant. Tu viens me demander de le faire à ta place ? » ricana l'homme en noir en le laissant entrer.

« Non, c'est pas ça, Sev. Je veux dire ... Il y a vraiment un problème avec lui ! » Il montra l'enfant du doigt. « Il tient des propos étranges depuis hier soir et j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'ils signifient ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient selon toi ? » demanda le Maître des Potions en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, gardant un oeil sur le garçon qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin alors que le ton montait.

« Que Potter est en danger dans sa famille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ? »

« Plusieurs choses, » répondit le serpentard. « Hier soir, je pensais qu'il me faisait un caprice pour ne pas aller au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans un lit ! Il a dit que la magie n'existait pas ! Ce matin, je suis réveillé parce qu'il dit devoir trouver les cuisines pour faire à manger et qu'il est un monstre ! »

A chaque nouveau fait, il avait levé un doigt, comme pour les compter, et sa voix était montée dans les aigus, effrayant encore plus l'enfant derrière lui. Severus croyant y déceler un signe qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le Survivant, décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il sortit sa baguette et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

« Potter, ne bouge plus, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre. « _Legi... »_

_« _Tu n'y penses pas, Severus ! » s'indigna Drago en s'interposant. « La Légilimancie est dangereuse pour les jeunes esprits ! Tu t'en souviens ? C'est même toi qui m'a enseigné ça ! »

« Et comment tu veux qu'on sache exactement s'il est en danger chez lui ? » demanda son parrain dans un soupir.

« Pas comme ça ! Je suis venu te parler de mes doutes. »

« J'en parlerai avec Minerva, » répondit alors le Maître des Potions en se redressant. « Je ne suis pas son référant. Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Et s'il s'avère qu'il est vraiment en danger dans sa famille ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Drago, » soupira l'homme en se frottant le visage, fatigué. « Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est difficile à dire ce qui est possible ou pas. Mais s'il est vraiment si mal que cela dans sa famille, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

Ils regardèrent tous deux l'enfant terrifié qui s'était caché sous une table. Drago soupira à son tour.

« Je vais essayer de le découvrir. En attendant, je vais l'emmener en cuisine. »

« Tu retournes à ton dortoir, » corrigea son parrain.

« Non, Sev. Je vais en cuisine. Parce que sinon, il va me faire une crise, et aussi parce que ce serait déjà un bon moyen pour obtenir des réponses. Enfin... s'il ne se braque pas comme hier soir... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir dans un lit. La règle numéro un chez lui serait '_Pas parler ! Ne rien dire !' _ Il a fallu que je fasse un marché avec lui pour l'obliger à se coucher dans le lit ! »

« Toi ? Faire un marché avec un Gryffondor ? Là, j'ai tout entendu ! » ricana Severus.

« Juste lui montrer que la magie existe, Sev, » fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai juste fait quelques petites étincelles de couleurs ... Mais tu vas être d'accord avec moi, qu'hurler pour dormir sur le sol et non dans le lit ce n'est pas normal ! »

Les yeux onyx se plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes terrorisées pendant quelques instants avant de retourner aux yeux acier de son filleul.

« Tu marques un point, » dit-il finalement. « Si jamais tu as un problème avec lui, ou si tu découvres quelque chose d'autre à son sujet, viens me voir. »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant le gryffondor. Il fit tomber son masque de Prince des Serpentards pour en adopter un autre bien plus rassurant.

« Potter, tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Je t'ai promis de t'emmener en cuisine, non ? »

« Oui, » murmura l'enfant en prenant la main tendue.

Ils sortirent rapidement et Drago le mena jusqu'aux immenses cuisines de Poudlard. Le serpentard du débattre longuement avec les elfes pour qu'ils laissent faire Harry, leur expliquant légèrement la situations et ses doutes. Les elfes furent en colère d'apprendre cela au sujet du Survivant et acceptèrent d'aider le jeune garçon de quatre ans. Ils veilleraient sur lui eux aussi.

Harry prépara un petit-déjeuner pour un régiment et le servit sur la table avant de s'asseoir dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda alors le serpentard dans un soupir.

« J'attends. »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« J'attends Onc'e Ve'non et Tante Pétunia pou' les co'vées. »

« Mange. »

« Peux pas. »

Drago se cacha le visage dans ses mains en soupirant une fois encore. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait la charge de Potter, il ne faisait que cela.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? »

« Pa'ce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Pa'ce que les monst'es mangent seulement quand ils ont été sages et qu'ils ont bien t'availlé ! »

L'enfant avait dit cela avec tellement de conviction dans sa voix que le blond en resta coi quelques instants.

« Tu as bien travaillé, Potter. Maintenant, viens manger. »

« J'ai pas ma liste de co'vées. J'ai 'ien fait enco'e. »

« Tu viens de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

« C'est pas une co'vée ça ! »

Drago était cette fois-ci perdu. Que faire pour obliger Potter à manger ? Il jeta un oeil aux elfes de maison en quête d'aide. Ce fut son ancien elfe, Dobby qui proposa la solution.

« Peut-être que Harry Potter pourrait aider Dobby à faire la vaisselle ? » proposa-t-il.

L'enfant sauta sur ses petits pieds plus vite qu'un ressort et suivit la créature étrange mais gentille. Ainsi Harry fit la vaisselle en compagnie de l'elfe. Il revint dix minutes plus tard. Drago l'avait attendu.

« Voilà, tu as fait ta corvée. Maintenant tu manges ! »

« Mais ... »

« Pas de mais. Mange ! » ordonna le blond, catégorique, en poussant une assiette vers Harry.

« Les monst'es mangent pas la même chose que les pe'sonnes no'males ! » s'indigna l'enfant.

Le serpentard émit un grognement très peu digne de sa famille en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Par Salazar, Potter ! Mange ! Je t'en supplie ! »

En voyant qu'il énervait le blond, l'enfant se fit tout petit en s'installant sur le banc et mangea rapidement son assiette en jetant des regards inquiets sur Malfoy. Ce dernier le remarqua entre ses doigts et en eut un pincement au coeur. Il effrayait un enfant. Même si celui-ci était Potter. Il l'effrayait. Mais il demandait des choses simples. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si difficile ? Est-ce que Blaise et Théo avaient autant de soucis avec leur charge ?

Il fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il trouvait étrange vis-à-vis de sa nemesis. Cela faisait trop pour sa tête, surtout de si grand matin. Et la journée promettait d'être très longue... L'enfant le vit faire, toujours légèrement effrayé mais aussi curieux. Toutefois, il ne demanda rien, il restait silencieux.

Il se leva et lui ordonna de le suivre. Ils retournèrent au dortoir de Serpentard. Ils avaient une douche à prendre. Harry se laissa guider et alla se doucher comme un grand. Il ressortit de la cabine tout propre. Au moins, il n'avait pas à laver l'enfant. Cela rassura Drago. Il se demandait par contre pourquoi Potter grelottait par contre. Il ne se posa pas trop de question et descendit dans la salle commune où par chance, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il lui confia le gryffondor juste le temps de prendre lui-même une douche rapide parce que le sort de rafraîchissement c'est bien mais rien ne vaut une bonne douche !

C'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi l'enfant grelottait. L'eau était réglée sur glacial ! Potter avait pris une douche froide ! Le fou ! Pourquoi ? Il se lava rapidement et entreprit de le noter également sur son parchemin. Quand il revint, il trouva Londubat et Weasley jouer ensemble dans un coin tandis que Potter restait à l'écart mais il put voir dans son attitude que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il s'approcha, remerciant son camarade de l'avoir surveillé.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec eux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Y vont avoi' des ennuis, » répondit le garçon.

« Mais non. Ils seraient même très heureux de jouer avec toi. »

« Peut-êt'e mais si Dud'ey a''ive, y vont avoi' bobo... »

Le blond croisa le regard émeraude du garçon. Ce dernier était sérieux ... et malheureux ? Mais il se plaignait pas ... Pourquoi ?

« Qui est Dud'ey ? »

« Mon cousin. »

« Pourquoi ils auraient des ennuis si ton cousin arrive ? »

« Pa'ce qu'il va les f'apper. T'ès fo't ! Dud'ey a f'appé Timmy la p'emiè'e fois que j'suis allé à l'école ! Depuis, Timmy joue plus avec moi. Ni les aut'es. Sauf pou' jouer à la chasse au monst'e et c'est moi le monst'e. Et ça fait bobo aussi alo's moi, je joue pas. Je veux pas avoi' mal. »

« Pourquoi tu aurais mal ? » fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi la chasse au monstre ? »

« Tu cou's ap'ès le monst'e et quand tu l'att'appes, tu fais tout ce que tu veux avec. Tu peux le f'apper, lui fai'e bobo, lui di'e des g'os mots, lui lancer des t'ucs. Tu peux tout fai'e ! Mais moi, j'aime pas la chasse au monst'e. Je pe'ds tout le temps. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à genou devant le gryffondor et glissa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

« C'est affreux, Potter ! Personne n'empêchait cela ? Il n'y avait pas des adultes pour vous surveiller ? »

« Si, y a les instit' mais elles peuvent 'ien. Dud'ey peut tout fai'e. Onc'e Ve'non est venu une fois à l'école pa'ce que Madame B'ondel a puni Dud'ey et elle est p'us jamais 'evenue. Jamais. J'aimais bien Madame B'ondel. Elle donnait des gâteaux. »

« Et les autres adultes ? »

« Sais pas. Y font 'ien. Dud'ey peut tout fai'e. Pa'fois, y sont gentils avec moi mais y font 'ien pou' la chasse au monst'e. Y punissent les aut'es quand ils f'appent mais quand Dud'ey est là, y disent 'ien. Et quand ils me f'appent, y disent 'ien non plus. »

L'enfant s'était mis en petite boule sur le fauteuil où il était sagement assis. Il serrait ses jambes avec ses petits bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Quand il la frotta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et il s'empressa de tout frotter avec sa manche en essayant de se cacher sous l'oeil surpris du prince des Serpentards.

Quelques autres élèves avaient entendus le discours du petit gryffondor et étaient eux aussi choqués. Une pensée, une question plutôt, se mit à germer dans leurs esprits : qui était Harry Potter en réalité ? L'enfant était tellement différent du Survivant que tous avaient appris à connaître et à haïr durant ces quelques années... Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un masque ? Une façade ?

Quand vint l'heure d'aller en cours, Drago soupira. Il espérait que sa charge serait toujours aussi sage. Il lui prit la main et le tira à travers le château. Il lui demanda à chaque cours de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bruit. Les professeurs étaient indulgents et donnaient de quoi les occuper à chaque fois. Quelques pastels de couleur, des feuilles de parchemin vierge.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, les enfants avaient besoins de se défouler et rester calme des heures durant n'étaient clairement pas fait pour eux. Ils commençaient à s'agiter. Tant les filles que les garçons. Sauf Potter, étrangement. Il restait sagement sur sa chaise et faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Pour ne pas perturber plus le cours, les quelques étudiants qui avaient la charge d'un enfant sortirent. Sauf Drago puisque le sien était calme. Trop calme à son avis.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir jouer avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à suivre Blaise et Théo.

« Non, ça va. Je veux terminer mon dessin. »

Alors Drago resta jusqu'à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Il eut droit à un sourire du professeur McGonagall. Ca c'était une première ! Jamais elle n'avait souri à un Serpentard avant cela ! Elle aussi était soucieuse à propos de Potter. Elle avait discuté avec le Maître des Potions. Elle prit d'ailleurs le blond à part après la classe et l'informa que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il pouvait venir la voir également.

Le temps de midi fut horrible. Potter refit toute une histoire pour manger. Encore cette histoire de monstre ... Il avait fallu que Severus s'en mêle pour que le Gryffondor ne dise plus un mot et mange. Mais il avait fait cela plus par peur d'être puni que par réel appétit. Il la mangeait du bout des lèvres en jetant des regards inquiets vers la table des professeurs.

Un peu plus loin, les garçons jouaient ensemble. Enfin, leur jeu consistait à martyriser la pauvre Miss Teigne en lui arrachant des touffes de poils. Quand le petit Survivant vit ça, il sortit de table sans demander la permission et courut pour attraper le chat du concierge qui ne cessait de grogner et feuler contre ses agresseurs, en l'occurrence Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas.

« A''êtes ! » cria Harry. « Z'êtes méchants ! »

« On joue avec le chat, » répliqua le roux. « Pose-le à terre ! »

« Non ! Vous lui faites mal ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! » s'indigna Dean.

« T'aimes bien qu'on t'a''aches les ch'veux ? »

« Non. »

« Ben les chats, c'est pa'eil ! Ils aiment pas ! »

« Tu sais pas dire les 'r', » se moqua Ron. « T'es trop drôle ! Maintenant laisse-nous jouer avec le chat ! »

« Non ! »

Harry partit en courant sur ses petites pattes, le chat dans les bras, et alla se réfugia près de Drago. Ce dernier qui avait vu la scène, donna raison à Harry et chassa les autres enfants. Miss Teigne reçut une soucoupe de lait et se pelotonna quelques instants plus tard sur les genoux du Survivant en ronronnant. Le petit avait apprivoisé la chatte du concierge. Cela en était ahurissant !

En plus d'être mignon et poli, il avait un grand coeur. Mais il y avait toujours cette ombre étrange sur le tableau. Cette question sur le bord des lèvres. Qui était Harry Potter ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Il était bien trop sage, bien trop poli, bien trop calme, si ce n'est ses crises étranges, pour que cela soit normal. Tous ceux qui avaient des petits frères ou soeurs pouvaient l'affirmer. Harry Potter était différent. L'espace de vingt-quatre heures avait suffi pour le comprendre.

Quand vint l'heure de retourner en cours, Harry suivit les serpentards juste après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Miss Teigne. Ils descendirent dans les cachots pour le cours de potions. Ce n'était plus qu'une classe de Serpentards puisque les Gryffondors avaient accidentellement pris une cure de jouvence. Très rapidement des plaintes se firent entendre. Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. Ils avaient froid et s'ennuyaient.

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Très vite, Théodore et Blaise s'excusèrent et quittèrent le cours. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours. Ce dernier était armé du couteau extrêmement tranchant de Drago et l'aidait dans la préparation de ses ingrédients. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était suivre les instructions que le Prince des Serpentards lui donnait. En silence. Cela perturbait les serpentards.

Severus s'approcha et regarda les mouvements du jeune Gryffondor. Le garçon ne le regarda même pas, trop concentré par sa tâche. Les yeux onyx glissèrent des ingrédients très bien préparés aux bras de l'enfant. Ce dernier avait relevé ses manches pour pouvoir mieux travailler. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, on pouvait voir des traces rouges. Des cicatrices. Les yeux du vieux serpentard s'étrécirent. Il attrapa le poignet de Potter, le faisant sursauter et l'immobilisa totalement d'un simple regard.

« Qui vous a fait cela, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre en montrant les marques.

« Suis malad'oit, » répondit rapidement l'enfant.

Trop rapidement. Et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Le Maître des Potions attrapa le menton du Gryffondor entre ses doigts, l'obligeant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne. Me. Mentez. Surtout. Pas, » siflla le serpentard, soudain glacial. « Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Le petit se mit à trembler devant lui alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de sa poigne. Mais il ne dit rien de plus.

« Potter ! » s'exclama alors Severus Snape, perdant littéralement patience avec l'enfant.

Ce dernier se mit en boule sur son tabouret. L'homme connaissait bien cette position. Celle qu'on prenait quand on voulait se protéger de coups. Potter pensait qu'il allait le frapper ?! Mais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'il dut rattraper l'enfant pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute. En effet, son brusque changement de position avait fait que le tabouret ne tenait plus bien sur ses quatre pieds. Il le posa alors à terre et le regarda, le visage neutre. Potter tremblait encore. Il était effrayé. Ces deux émeraudes le regardaient, effrayées. Le serpentard avait l'impression de voir Lily à travers lui. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été effrayée de lui. Elle n'avait même jamais eu ce regard. Son coeur se serra pour la première fois pour le fils Potter. Il soupira en se relevant. Il croisa le regard de son filleul. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de le remettre sur le tabouret et de lui demander de préparer quelques racines. L'enfant retourna à sa tâche tout en jetant quelques regards inquiets de nouveau vers le professeur.

A la fin du cours, Harry aida Drago à tout ranger et il alla nettoyer les ustensiles. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha de son filleul.

« Oublie ton dernier cours, suis-moi. »

« D'accord. Tu viens, Potter ? »

« J'a''ive, » dit ce dernier alors qu'il essuyait le couteau tranchant avec attention pour ne pas se couper.

Il arriva une minute plus tard. Severus amena alors les deux autres à l'infirmerie.

« Poppy, » appela-t-il. Cette dernière sortit de son bureau. « Est-ce que tu peux me faire un bilan complet de Potter ? »

« Mais je l'ai fait hier ? »

« Même d'éventuelles blessures passées ? »

« J'avoue que non. Pourquoi ? »

« Il se pourrait qu'il soit victime d'abus et conditionné à ne rien dire, » soupira le serpentard qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train de dire cela.

Jamais il n'avait une seule fois envisagé que Potter puisse être un enfant battu. Pourtant, après ce qu'il avait entendu au matin et les marques sur les bras du garçon laissaient sous-entendre cet état de fait.

L'infirmière pâlit et entreprit directement de faire un examen approfondi. Harry dut enlever son T-shirt, ce qu'il ne fit sans protester. Il ne devait pas avoir conscience de certaines choses encore. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait des marques dans le dos. Des marques d'années d'abus. Malgré le fait que le Gryffondor avait récupéré son corps de quand il avait quatre ans, toutes les injustices, tous les coups, toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait reçu depuis étaient bien présents sur sa peau pâle. Severus grinça des dents en le voyant et se tourna vers son filleul.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne savais pas. Il est allé se laver tout seul, ce matin. Une douche froide soi-dit en passant. Glaciale, même. »

« Pourquoi glaciale ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sev. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie empêché d'utiliser l'eau chaude en tout cas ! »

Le verdict tomba. Harry Potter était bel et bien un enfant battu. C'était visible aux marques sur sa peau mais cela allait bien plus loin encore ! Il avait certains os qui avaient été brisés et qui ne s'étaient pas réparés comme il le fallait. Pour ce qui était de sa croissance et de son alimentation, c'était difficile de juger puisque il avait récupéré son corps de quatre ans. Il faudrait attendre qu'il revienne à son état de jeune homme de seize ans pour en savoir plus.

Quand les adultes questionnèrent le Gryffondor, ce dernier se braqua et refusa de répondre. La règle numéro un lui empêchait de répondre. Il semblait effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de l'enfreindre. Il fallait à chaque fois passer par des chemins détournés pour avoir un petit bout de réponse. Mais ce n'était clairement pas évident.

Ne tirant pas grand-chose ainsi, les deux Serpentards décidèrent de lâcher l'affaire pour le moment. Toutefois, ils prirent une décision. Ils allaient veiller sur le Gryffondor et, surtout, ils allaient l'arracher à sa famille. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Pendant que Drago emmenait le Gryffondor dans le parc, Snape partit en direction du bureau directorial avec Poppy pour vite arranger les choses. Il était hors de question que Potter reste une vacance de plus chez ses moldus !

xXxXxXx

Les jours passèrent et Drago commença à trouver ses marques avec le petit Gryffondor. Tout comme tous les autres élèves qui avait un enfant à charge. Mais de tous, le plus simple et le plus difficile à la fois était bien Harry Potter car il n'agissait en rien comme tout le monde. Mais il avait fini par comprendre les règles que suivait le petit et arrivait parfois à les détourner sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un enfant intelligent, rusé, attentif et créatif. Ce qu'il apprit également, c'est qu'il n'était pas si courageux que cela mais qu'il avait appris, en grandissant, à cacher sa peur derrière un masque. Le masque du Survivant.

Le Serpentard avait finalement réussi à le convaincre, au bout de quinze jours, que les Dursley étaient loin et ne viendraient jamais au château et que, par conséquent, le Gryffondor pouvait jouer avec qui il voulait et pouvait dormir. Toutefois, il avait du mal à lui enlever l'idée de faire des corvées et il y avait toujours ses réactions de peur quand quelqu'un élevait un peu trop la voix. Il se cachait ou se faisait le plus petit possible, essayant de devenir invisible.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda soudain Blaise. « Et Ron ? Où ils sont tous ? »

En effet, aucun enfant n'était présent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Ils avaient tous disparus. Puis, soudain, comme s'ils venaient d'être invoqués, ils débarquèrent tous par la grande porte, surexcités. Les filles tenaient des bouquets de fleurs tandis que les garçons portaient une grosse boîte en main. Mais aucune trace du Survivant. Ce dernier s'était faufilé par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs pour se rapprocher du professeur McGonagall.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement en tendant un délicieux gâteau à la sorcière.

Quelques professeurs sursautèrent avant qu'un sourire apparaissent sur leurs lèvres. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Minerva McGonagall remercia les enfants et ouvrit son cadeau. Ils avaient fabriqués un échiquier en origami et il y avait beaucoup de fleurs autour.

« Il est bon le gâteau d'Harry ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, alors que l'animagus venait d'en prendre une bouchée.

McGonagall se tourna vers le jeune garçon, les sourcils relevés.

« C'est toi qui a fait ce gâteau, Harry ? »

Le petit prit une teinte rouge pivoine mais fit un hochement de tête pour confirmer.

« Il est délicieux ! Je n'ai jamais mangé de gâteau aussi bon ! »

« Il l'a fait tout seul ! » continua Ron, émerveillé. « Le Survivant sait tout faire ! »

« C'est pas v'ai ! J'sais pas tout fai'e ! Je sais juste cuisiner. C'est pas difficile. »

« Maman, elle râte toujours son cake. Il est toujours trop cuit et tout noir ! » dit Hermione.

« Comment elle fait ? » demanda Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Je fais des gâteaux tous les vend'edis et j'ai pas de p'oblèmes. »

« Je sais pas. Il est toujours trop cuit. »

Le Survivant haussa des épaules.

« Elle met peut-êt'e le fou' t'op chaud... »

« Peut-être. »

Pendant que les enfants discutaient, les adultes échangeaient un regard. Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall fusillaient même le directeur du leur. C'était à cause de Dumbledore que le jeune Potter vivait une telle vie. Il y avait des points positifs comme savoir se cuire un oeuf, mais il y avait tout le reste, toute cette violence, cette douleur, ce conditionnement à la peur.

Les enfants retournèrent auprès de la personne qui s'occupait d'eux et Harry s'installa à côté de Drago.

« Comment as-tu su que c'est l'anniversaire du professeur McGonagall ? » demanda Blaise à Harry. « On ne le savait même pas. »

« J'ai entendu Mme Pomf'esh et Mme Chou'ave l'aut'e jou', » répondit l'enfant, rougissant comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. « Elles pa'laient de l'annive'sai'e d'une Mine'va. Alo's j'ai demandé qui c'était à Pansy et elle m'a dit que c'était le p'ofesseu' McGogagall. »

« Et comment savais-tu que c'était aujourd'hui ? » demanda Drago.

Il vit Harry se faire tout petit sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis ent'é dans son bu'eau sans pe'mission quand elle était pas là et j'ai fouillé ses ti'oi's. »

C'était tout à fait le comportement d'un serpentard.

« Tu t'es fait prendre ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, suis pa'ti avant qu'elle ne 'evienne. »

« C'est bien, Harry, » sourit le blond.

Finalement, Harry Potter était bien plus serpentard que tous ne le pensaient. Plus le temps passait, plus Drago l'appréciait. Il était très différent de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il espérait pouvoir être ami avec le Gryffondor une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Mais le Serpentard en doutait. Alors il chérissait chaque moment avec l'enfant, le faisant rire le plus possible. Le rire d'Harry était unique et précieux. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. La première fois avait été dans la salle commune de Serpentard quand Crabbe avait pris des bonbons ensorcelés et qu'il avait commencé à crier comme un singe.

Drago regarda sa montre.

« Tu viens Harry, » dit-il ensuite. « Sinon, on va être en retard en potions. »

« Ah non ! C'est mon cou's p'éfé'é ! » hurla-t-il, catastrophé.

Ce cri de désespoir se répercuta dans toute la salle, arrêtant toutes les conversations. Harry Potter, 4 ans, venait d'annoncer haut et fort qu'il aimait les potions.

« Oh Merlin, » marmonna Severus Snape.

« Qui l'aurait cru ? » commenta Minerva en riant.

« Certainement pas moi ! » continua le Serpentard. « Ce gosse est totalement... »

« Une énigme. Il n'a fait que se cacher durant toutes ces années. »

« Mais de là à aimer venir dans ma classe, Minerva ... »

« C'est vrai que c'est ... surprenant. Au fait, où en êtes-vous pour la potion ? »

« J'ai commencé la confection d'un antidote mais il ne sera pas prêt avant un long moment. Certains ingrédients requièrent une manipulation délicate et ne peuvent être utilisés que sous certaines conditions. »

« Combien de temps selon vous ? »

« Un peu plus d'un mois. Peut-être deux. »

La sorcière soupira mais hocha de la tête avant de se lever assurer ses leçons de l'après-midi. Snape en fit de même. Une fois de retour dans ses cachots, il choisit pour une fois de prendre Harry à part et de lui faire préparer alors une potion de première année pour l'occuper pendant qu'il donnait de la théorie aux autres serpentards. Il lui demande de faire une potion d'amnésie. Le petit garçon l'a fit en un temps record. A peine dix minutes de plus que le temps que prendrait le Maître des Potions lui-même. Quant à la potion, il donnerait un Effort Exceptionnel, elle était un peu trop épaisse. Seulement un peu. Et dire qu'en première année, à l'examen, le jeune Potter avait fait à peine un Acceptable ... A se demander pourquoi ?

Comment un garçon de quatre ans pouvait mieux faire qu'un autre de onze ans ? Surtout avec tout le savoir culinaire que Potter possédait et sa plus grande expérience en cuisine. Cela en était à y rien comprendre. Un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Mais cela ne se pourrait qu'une fois qu'il ferait à nouveau face au jeune homme de seize ans. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

xXxXxXx

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, D'ago ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

« Je regarde ce que je pourrais offrir à mon parrain, » répondit le blond en feuilletant un magazine.

« Pou' Noël ? »

« Nous ne fêtons pas Noël chez les Sangs-Purs, nous célébrons Yule. »

« Est-ce qu'on off'e des cadeaux à Yule ? »

« Non. »

« Alo's pou'quoi tu che'ches un cadeau pou' ton pa''ain ? »

« Parce que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

« Quand ? »

« Le neuf janvier. »

« C'est bientôt. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je cherche. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Si tu veux, » sourit le Serpentard, bien qu'il n'allait pas vraiment prendre en compte l'avis d'un enfant de quatre ans pour un cadeau pour son parrain.

xXxXxXx

Le vingt-trois décembre, Severus Snape arriva dans la salle des professeurs en annonçant qu'il avait fini de préparer l'antidote. Ainsi rapidement, les huit Gryffondors victimes de la blague des jumeaux Weasley reprirent leur taille et leur âge respectifs. Au malheur pour certains d'entre eux, ils avaient gardés la mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant ces quelques semaines.

« Oh Merlin ! » cria Harry quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur.

Ils savaient ! Ils savaient tous ! Snape, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Dumbledore, les Serpentards ! Tous ! Ils savaient pour lui ! Pour sa vie chez les Dursley ! Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis quand il y retournerait, c'était certain ! Quand il vit l'infirmière arriver, il s'enfuit en courant.

« Harry ?! » firent ses deux meilleurs amis, les sourcils froncés.

Mais le Survivant était déjà parti loin.

Quand les professeurs apprirent sa fuite, ils partirent tous à sa recherche, Drago aussi. Ils finirent par le retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch à voler et s'aérer l'esprit. Le Serpentard fit venir à lui son Nimbus 2001 et arriva à sa hauteur.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant s'arrêta et regarda le blond avec appréhension. Drago put voir les traces de larmes sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non. Ca ne va pas. Ca va très mal même. Vous savez tous. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy ! »

« Si tu parles de ta famille, Harry, oui nous sommes tous au courant et on ne va pas se moquer de toi. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible ! Parrain a fait les démarches pour que plus jamais tu n'aies à y retourner. Il y a veillé. Le professeur McGonagall également. »

« Où est-ce que j'irais alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller chez ton parrain ou chez toi... Avec Voldemort pas loin, ce serait idiot de ma part. »

« Je pense que tu seras bientôt majeur, le Ministère ne va pas trop chercher pour un mois de plus ou de moins, » avança le Serpentard. « C'est pour ça que tu es parti en courant ? »

« Pour quoi d'autres à ton avis ? »

« Tu nous as inquiétés. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, dans les airs, alors que le vent s'insinuait dans leurs vêtements. Harry frissonna légèrement. Drago fit un sourire en coin.

« Et si on retournait au château et qu'on discutait devant un bonne tasse de chocolat et un feu de cheminée, » proposa-t-il.

« Comme si tu voudrais trainer avec un Gryffondor, » rétorqua le Survivant.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha pour ne plus être qu'à cinquante centimètre de distance.

« Un Gryffondor qui a plus agi en Serpentard ces deux derniers mois, » commenta-t-il. « Ne le nie pas, un enfant de quatre ans ne peut pas cacher sa véritable nature aussi bien qu'un adolescent. »

Harry se tendit et pinça les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, » rit Drago. « Ce n'est pas non plus un drame. »

« On dirait que tu as bien changé, ces derniers mois, » soupira le brun.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ? »

« Si mais ... J'avais la vision d'un enfant de quatre ans. On ne voit les choses de la même manière. »

« Et le cours de potions est ton préféré, » continua le Serpentard.

« Oh Merlin, j'ai crié ça haut et fort ! »

« Oui, Parrain n'en revenait pas ! »

Harry jeta un oeil sur les professeurs en dessous qui attendaient sur le terrain enneigé. Il observa quelques secondes le professeur de potions avant d'accepter l'invitation du blond. Ils retournèrent au château et Harry conduisit Drago à travers les couloirs jusqu'au sixième étage, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, pour déguster cette tasse de chocolat. Ils discutèrent longuement, d'homme à homme pour ainsi dire, et se souvenant de la complicité qu'ils avaient durant ces deux derniers mois, bien qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant, ils devinrent amis.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que le Gryffondor apprit que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de se faire marquer comme du bétail. Cela avait surpris Harry. Il avait toujours cru que le petit fils à papa qu'était Drago Malfoy allait justement prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pour rendre son père fier de lui.

« Non, justement, Mère et Père ne veulent pas que je la prenne mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus fuir aussi facilement que moi. Ils m'ont demandé de partir dès la fin de l'année et de ne plus jamais revenir. Du moins pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas vaincu. Parrain doit justement m'aider dans ma fuite. Ce sera d'autant plus simple que je serai majeur. »

« Oh ... »

Ils parlèrent longuement avant de descendre rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut étrange pour les gryffondors de sixième année de retourner à leur vie mais ils firent de leur mieux. De nouvelles amitiés étranges furent nouées avec les Serpentards et ils passèrent d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape se leva, le neuf janvier, et trouva au pied de son lit trois cadeaux. Un de Dumbledore – une bonne paire de chaussettes comme chaque année –, un de Drago – un abonnement à un Magazine de Potions – et un troisième sans nom. Il fut intrigué par ce dernier.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte noire pour découvrir un médaillon en argent représentant une biche avec une petite émeraude à la place de l'oeil. Il y avait un petit carton dans la boîte.

_Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle et pour moi. _

_HP. _

Dans la sécurité de ses appartements, le Serpentard fit un franc sourire. Ce Potter était définitivement bien différent de ce qu'il croyait.

Il avait finalement appris durant les vacances que l'adolescent n'avait jamais fait son maximum dans les cours par habitude car toute bonne note lui était interdite chez les Dursley. Severus avait demandé alors pourquoi il avait toujours des O pour la DCFM.

« Quoi que je fasse, j'ai toujours un O dans cette matière, » avait soupiré le Gryffondor. « J'ai eu beau essayé d'échouer, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas, c'est inné, peut-être... Je n'arrive pas à être médiocre en DCFM. »

Durant les mois qui suivirent, par curiosité, et en rangeant toute animosité envers le jeune homme, le Maître des Potions découvrit son véritable potentiel. Il sut dès lors que le Survivant, une fois sa quête finie, aurait un avenir brillant dans les potions, peut-être le futur plus jeune Maître qui sait ... Il serait même prêt à le prendre comme apprenti si le Gryffondor désirait étudier cette matière et en faire son métier.

A la fin de l'année, Harry invita Drago à venir s'installer dans une propriété Potter qu'il venait juste de remettre à neuf pour les vacances afin qu'il ne soit pas sans logement. Le Serpentard accepta avec un grand sourire et ils rejoignirent ensemble le domaine par cheminette.

Et dire que toute cette histoire a vu son commencement avec une blague qui a mal tourné ...


	12. L'Amour de l'Orgue

**L'Amour de l'Orgue**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°168_

Harry Potter, seize ans, Survivant, Vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Elu du monde magique, Espoir de la nation, est à bout ! Il a déjà trop vu et n'en peut plus ! Il a perdu ses parents quand il avait un an, son parrain et Remus au Ministère quelques mois auparavant, ses amis le regarde de travers depuis et ne veulent plus lui parler, sauf quand il y a des caméras et des journalistes. Le Monde Sorcier attend de lui qu'il se batte contre un homme trois fois plus âgé que lui et qu'il le tue. Mais Harry ... Il est incapable d'un acte aussi cruel. Il savait certes se battre, il avait appris avec le temps à se défendre. Il pouvait blesser les autres si nécessaire. Mais tuer ? Non, il en était incapable. Même pas majeur et on attendait cela de lui !

Harry n'en pouvait plus ! Il étouffait et angoissait. Ce sentiment l'accompagnait partout. Chaque détour de couloir, dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle, en classe. Les regards posés sur lui devenaient insupportables. Il en arrivait à ne plus pouvoir les suivre et à s'enfuir s'isoler pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de sérénité.

Mais être seul quand on est aussi célèbre et recherché que lui, c'est presque mission impossible. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il recherchait, le calme, la paix et l'anonymat. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie.

Un soir, après un énième article sur lui, sa future mission, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry prit sa décision. Il fit sa valise, la rétrécit et la glissa dans sa poche. Il s'empara ensuite de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la Carte du Maraudeur et quitta le château endormi. Il prit le passage sous le Saule Cogneur menant à la Cabane Hurlante et partit loin. Il fuyait. Il quitta le monde magique, sa vie et se réfugia dans le monde moldu.

Mais ce dernier, dans l'ensemble était bien trop curieux et bruyant à son goût et ne lui apportait pas ce qu'il recherchait. Alors, il se mit à errer à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait vivre une vie paisible, sans crainte de Voldemort, un endroit où il ne serait connu de personne.

Au bout de quatre mois d'errance, il finit par trouver refuge loin de son Angleterre natale, dans l'Abbaye de Roggenburg, en Allemagne. Il ne parlait pas la langue mais il réussit à se faire comprendre des moines et ces derniers l'acceptèrent au sein de leur monastère sous certaines conditions : il devait aider aux corvées de la communauté en échange d'un endroit où dormir. Harry trouvant cela plus que raisonnable et même logique, accepta avec joie la proposition de l'Abbé.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry se mit à travailler pour les moines. Les corvées étaient variables et tous mettaient la main à la pâte. La cuisine, la vaisselle, le nettoyage, le jardinage, ... Le monastère était très visité avec le musée et les concerts d'orgue mais cela ne dérangeait pas trop Harry au final. C'étaient des moldus. Personne ne le connaissait. Il était un résident du monastère comme un autre. Il guidait volontiers les quelques perdus à travers l'immense domaine.

Si de jour, Harry vivait relativement en paix, ce n'était pas encore le cas de ses nuits. Il faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars. Il savait que Voldemort le cherchait. Le mage noir avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et après quelques semaines auprès des moines, il avait enfin compris comment totalement vider son esprit et, par conséquent, comment pratiquer ce que Snape avait désespéramment tenter de lui enseigner. Mais cela n'empêchait hélas pas ses cauchemars.

« Harry ! » fit une voix d'homme. « Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune sorcier attrapa le bras qui le secouait et mit l'homme à terre, sortant sa baguette pour la mettre tout contre la gorge de son agresseur. Ses yeux verts encore hantés par son cauchemar se mirent peu à peu à réaliser son environnement et Harry lâcha brusquement l'homme en face de lui.

« Pardon, Frère Thomas, » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry, » répondit le moine en avisant le bout de bois que le sorcier tenait toujours en main.

Harry le remarqua et cacha rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche de pyjama.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu as réveillé tout le monastère. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ca arrive. Il devait être assez agité pour te faire réagir de la sorte. »

« J'ai eu une vie assez agitée, » soupira le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ce serait prudent. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es en danger ? »

Le moine était soucieux. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme étrange et solitaire. Un bon vivant mais qui avait un regard qui avait déjà trop vu.

« Oui, » murmura Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Non. Personne ne le peut à part moi-même. Mais j'ai trop peur de le tenter et d'échouer. »

« Si tu échoues, tu n'auras qu'à réessayer. »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si j'échoue, je meurs. »

« Que dois-tu faire ? »

« Me battre. Vaincre un monstre. On m'a choisi moi, depuis que je suis un enfant, pour tuer un homme. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas tuer. Je sais que je dois le faire mais j'ai déjà vu trop de morts. Je sais que dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, je serai incapable d'ôter la vie de cet homme. Alors, j'ai fui avant qu'il ne me tue. »

Le moine resta un instant silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry parlait de lui, de son passé.

« Tu as bien fait de fuir, Harry, » dit le Frère Thomas. « Dieu ne t'aurait jamais pardonné pour avoir tué un homme. »

« Tu sais que je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

« Je sais. Mais en quoi crois-tu ? »

« En la cruauté de l'homme envers les faibles. »

Le moine eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que l'homme a une fâcheuse tendance à pécher. A quoi d'autre crois-tu ? »

« La magie et l'amour. »

« La magie est l'oeuvre du démon, » rétorqua le moine d'une voix tendue.

« La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'est le sorcier qui choisit de l'utiliser pour faire le bien ou le mal. »

Le religieux posa alors son regard sur la manche de pyjama d'Harry.

« Tu as compris, » soupira ce dernier. « Me considères-tu comme un démon maintenant ? »

« Je ... »

Le moine resta sans voix.

« J'ai quitté le monde magique parce qu'il demandait à un enfant de faire le sale boulot à la place des adultes pour gagner une guerre contre un mage noir, » expliqua Harry d'une voix lasse. « J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, du moins tout ce qui a de l'importance. Ma famille, mon parrain, des amis... Tout le monde me voyait comme leur futur héros. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! » Il eut un rire amer. « Je n'ai pas vaincu ce maudit mage noir quand j'avais un an, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent. C'est ma mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Le pouvoir de l'amour m'a sauvé. Depuis, je suis tout seul et aimé de presque personne. »

« Mais il y a encore des personnes qui t'aiment, non ? »

« Sirius et Remus sont morts il y a huit mois et mes amis se sont écartés de moi en me reprochant leur mort. Je les ai tué parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de croire en une hallucination. » Le moine fronça les sourcils. « J'ai cru que l'assassin de mes parents détenait mon parrain entre ses griffes et j'ai essayé de le sauver. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, un jeu d'esprit de Voldemort pour m'attirer dans un piège et comme un idiot, je suis tombé dedans. Sirius et Remus sont morts en venant me sauver. »

Le moine moldu vit des larmes perler dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans le lit pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Ce n'était encore un adolescent au coeur d'or malgré la magie qu'il avait en lui. L'homme de Dieu en avait un peu peur mais si Harry avait quitté ce monde, s'il l'avait fuit, effrayé, il était de son devoir de le protéger et de l'aider.

« Est-ce que tu l'utilises ici ? »

« Utiliser quoi ? »

« Ta magie ? »

« Non mais si jamais je dois un jour me défendre, je le ferais. Je peux très bien vivre comme une personne normale. Cela ne me dérange pas. Travailler manuellement m'occupe bien plus l'esprit que d'agiter ma baguette pour que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que le jeune sorcier décide de tenter de se rendormir. Le moine lui baisa le front et partit en faisant une prière silencieuse à Dieu pour veiller sur son sommeil.

xXxXxXx

Harry déblayait les feuilles mortes présentes dans le cloître, manipulant son râteau avec énergie quand il entendit soudain comme chaque jour l'orgue de l'abbaye. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Il aimait entendre les mélodies que le Frère Thomas, le frère organiste, jouait. C'était apaisant. Il l'écoutait chaque jour avec plaisir. Quand la dernière note s'envola dans les airs, le sorcier rouvrit les yeux et reprit son travail.

Il n'avait pas vu le regard pétillant de l'Abbé le voir faire la même chose dès que l'orgue résonnait. Il pouvait voir le visage du jeune homme en général si tendu, si perdu dans ses sombres pensées, s'apaiser et un doux sourire l'éclairer. Il alla alors de ce pas en parler avec le Frère organiste.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Frère Thomas expliquait à Harry comment entretenir l'orgue et son fonctionnement. Il l'initia également à l'art de la musique. L'apprentissage fut lent et fastidieux, entre frustration et fou rire entre les deux hommes. Progressivement, le jeune sorcier put jouer quelques morceaux simples. Ainsi chaque jour, les deux hommes venaient se retrouver une ou deux heures pour partager leur passion commune.

Au fil des mois, Harry s'améliora et pouvait interpréter des morceaux bien plus compliqués. Jouer apaisait totalement son coeur perdu et brisé. Il commençait à sourire tous les jours et jouaient pour le plus grand bonheur de sa nouvelle famille, les moines de l'Abbaye de Roggenburg, dès qu'il avait fini ses tâches du jour. Et il jouait aussi pour ses parents, sa famille disparue qui devaient certainement l'observer de loin, d'une quelconque manière. Il doutait qu'il n'y avait que du vide après la mort, il devait certainement y avoir quelque chose.

Sans le savoir, il avait commencé à croire en Dieu à force d'entendre les sermons chaque dimanche. Il ne se confessait pas mais il en ressortait plus serein à chaque fois. Il trouvait peu à peu la paix et la quiétude qu'il recherchait dans cet endroit éloigné de tout ce qu'il avait autrefois connu. Il y était heureux.

Deux ans plus tard, à la mort du Frère Thomas, Harry reprit son rôle et joua de l'orgue lors des messes et des concerts donnés dans sa nouvelle maison, son nouveau chez soi. Il devint également un membre à part entière de cette communauté en devenant lui-même un moine. Frère Harry, le jeune moine organiste.

Malgré le fait que le jeune sorcier aimait sa vie au calme, loin de sa célébrité, il redevint connu mais plus pour avoir survécu à un impardonnable. Non, il devint célèbre pour son talent de musicien et sa renommée devint internationale, fort heureusement que dans le monde moldu. Il commença à faire de plus en plus de concert, notamment au Vatican, et tout l'argent qu'il pouvait en gagner, il en faisait don à sa communauté, sa famille, afin de la faire vivre au mieux.

Ainsi avait changé le quotidien du jeune sorcier, pour son plus grand bonheur.

xXxXxXx

Severus était dans un café moldu de Londres à siroter un verre de scotch bien corsé. Il avait l'humeur bien sombre depuis quelques années, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait échoué. Ce pourquoi il se battait depuis des années était parti en fumée, disparu. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était encore en vie.

Harry Potter avait disparu, Dumbledore était mort. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était disloqué ... Voldemort avait gagné la guerre depuis maintenant un an et dirigeait le monde sorcier britannique d'une main de maître. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des vues sur le monde moldu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le secret magique ne soit dévoilé.

Le Maître des Potions avait le coeur lourd. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Doublement de sa faute. Premièrement parce que tout avait commencé à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait rapporté la prophétie à son détesté maître, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il avait vu le malaise de Potter. Il n'avait rien fait et Potter avait disparu. Il avait pris la fuite. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme. C'était humain. Il venait de tout perdre et avait eu peur. Mais depuis sa disparition, tout avait dégringolé. Une véritable chute aux enfers. Ils avaient tous cherché Harry, Severus plus que n'importe qui, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé.

Le Serpentard pensait qu'il devait être mort. On ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi. Pas quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on le remarque et il était persuadé que Potter était trop fier, trop imbu de lui-même pour rester au loin aussi longtemps. Il serait revenu et aurait demandé pardon. Ca, c'était le Potter qu'il connaissait, ou du moins croyait connaitre. Et il avait disparu ... à cause de lui ... parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux à un moment où le jeune homme était au plus mal et qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Il l'avait vu mais par orgueil et aussi – honte à lui – par la rancune et la haine qu'il avait envers James Potter, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas informé sa collègue. Tout était de sa faute ! A lui !

Il commanda un autre verre de scotch et laissa vagabonder son regard noir dans le bar. Ses onyx se posèrent sur le journal abandonné sur la table d'à coté. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, il le prit et le lut distraitement. Son attention fut prise par une photo dans les faits divers et les événements marquants. Il y avait ces yeux, ce visage si caractéristique. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois en cours, dans les couloirs, il pouvait le reconnaître sous tous les angles. Même la touffe de cheveux si caractéristiques des Potter, il pouvait la reconnaître de loin.

Il s'empressa de lire l'article qui l'accompagnait.

_Le jeune moine de l'Abbaye de Roggenburg arrive en Angleterre ce samedi pour sa tournée des églises les plus prestigieuses d'Europe afin de faire résonner leur orgue des chants et des mélodies religieuses. Ce jeune prodige qui a trouvé refuge dans ce monastère a commencé à se faire connaître, en tant qu'apprenti, il y a peu pour son talent pour l'orgue, sous la tutelle de son défunt mentor, Frère Thomas. Depuis, il a repris son rôle et a fait revivre l'orgue de leur abbaye encore plus que jamais. _

_Son talent est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles du Pape qui l'a fait déplacer jusqu'au Vatican pour réveiller l'orgue de la Basilique Saint-Pierre et depuis, le jeune moine fait la tournée des églises en retournant régulièrement auprès de sa communauté. _

_Ce samedi, il vient nous rendre visite à Londres, à la Cathédrale Saint-Paul à 15h. _

Severus observa une fois encore la photo du jeune homme qui semblait vouloir fuir l'objectif. Il portait une tenue humble, celle d'un moine. Et pourtant l'homme était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas son nom pour confirmer ses doutes ? Il prit la décision d'aller à ce concert pour en avoir le coeur net.

xXxXxXx

Harry entra dans la Cathédrale Saint-Paul en serrant son chapelet entre les mains. Il avait légèrement angoissé en revenant dans son pays natal mais maintenant qu'il était là, il était un peu plus serein. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde mais il n'avait plus peur de la foule. Elle ne venait pas pour lui mais pour les chants divins et apaisants qu'il interprétait. Il poserait un baume sur leur coeur en même temps que sur le sien. Il marcha calmement dans la salle des murmures et dans la coupole, se recueillant et priant le Seigneur alors qu'il admirait la vue tantôt intérieur de l'édifice, tantôt la superbe vue sur Londres.

Quand vint l'heure, il alla se placer devant son instrument favori et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Une douce et profonde musique s'éleva, promesse d'amour et d'espoir, à travers la cathédrale et s'entendit même de l'extérieur. Tous l'écoutèrent religieusement et même ceux qui n'étaient pas croyant ne purent que reconnaître l'immense talent de l'organiste.

Le jeune moine joua une heure et demi durant sans jamais faillir, s'adonnant et à son art et à Dieu qu'il avait fini par trouver quelques années auparavant alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant perdu et brisé. Il transmit son amour à sa musique et inconsciemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait, sa magie, sa protection. Mais un homme dans la salle le sentit. Une larme coula des sombres onyx alors qu'un sourire léger, en coin, apparut sur un visage pâle.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Frère Harry partait, protégé par quelques personnes pour éviter de se faire happer par les quelques fans, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » disait un garde de sécurité. « Mais Frère Harry ne parle jamais à personne. »

« Vous comprenez pas ! Il faut que je lui parle ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est important ! Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le moine s'était figé un instant. Il connaissait cette voix mais jamais il ne l'avait entendue supplier ainsi.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

C'était définitivement lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il se tourna et vit, retenu par trois gardiens, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et le nez crochu, le visage encadré par des cheveux d'un noir profond et deux sombres onyx qui pouvaient lire les esprits.

« C'est bon vous pouvez laisser passer cet homme, » dit-il simplement. « C'est un vieil ami. »

Les gardiens relâchèrent Severus Snape et s'excusèrent. Mais le Serpentard ne s'intéressait déjà plus à eux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune garçon pour qui il avait fait une promesse. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui quand le moine fit demi-tour et le mena lentement vers une salle privée de la Cathédrale. Le moine agita la main et les portes se verrouillèrent toutes en l'espace d'une seconde. Le Maître des Potions put sentir également un sortilège d'intimité les entourer.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Harry ! » dit le Serpentard, durement. « Où étais-tu durant toutes ces années ? C'est quoi ce déguisement stupide ? As-tu oublié ... ? »

« De l'eau ? » proposa le moine en présentant un verre à son interlocuteur.

Severus le prit et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'une table de bois.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, professeur. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Mais je ne peux pas. Si vous êtes venu pour me demander de le tuer, vous pouvez repartir. J'en suis incapable. Je suis incapable de tuer une créature de Dieu, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. »

« Harry ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas ... »

« ... Etre devenu un moine ? » sourit le religieux.

Un beau et doux sourire, heureux.

« Au début, je ne pensais pas le devenir. Je ne cherchais qu'un endroit paisible ou vivre et panser mes blessures. Sauf que les blessures de l'âme, du coeur sont dures à soigner. J'ai trouvé mon refuge dans un monastère et je m'y sens très bien. J'ai choisi ma vie, professeur. Une vie de musique et de prières, les mains tournées vers Dieu et je viens en aide à ses créatures. »

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans tout cela ? »

« Il est une de ces créatures. S'il vient un jour à me rencontrer, je le lui dirais également. Je ne tue pas. J'en suis incapable. Je l'ai réalisé quand Sirius et Remus sont morts. Tout le monde me demandait ça, tout le monde me regardait, tout le monde n'attendait que cela de moi. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Maintenant je mène mon combat contre le mal d'une autre manière. Je laisse au monde sorcier le monstre qu'ils ont créé. Si Tom Jedusor vient à ma rencontre, je l'accueillerais comme un enfant de Dieu comme les autres. S'il vient à devenir violent, je le repousserai certes mais seulement en protégeant le faible, non en attaquant le plus fort. »

« Si tu fais cela, tu mourras, Harry ! » s'exclama Severus en frappant du point sur la table, en colère.

« J'ignorais que ma vie vous importait autant. » Le moine but une gorgée de son verre. « Où est passé le serpentard qui me détestait ? »

« Mort. Mort le jour où tu as disparu. Nous t'avons tous recherché. Tous sans exception. »

« Tous ce que vous recherchiez, c'était un leader de guerre. Navré mais vous êtes tombé sur un moine organiste ! »

La voix d'Harry s'était faite plus dure et son regard froid, déçu.

« Les autres peut-être mais pas moi, » fit Severus avec une voix enrouée qu'il peinait à contrôler, laissant ressortir ses émotions. « Quand tu as disparu, Harry, j'ai cru avoir échoué une fois encore. » Le religieux fronça les sourcils. « Quand tu as disparu, quand j'ai perdu la dernière piste que j'avais pour te retrouver, j'ai craqué pour la première fois. Je pensais avoir rompu ma promesse de te protéger. »

« Une promesse ? Vous me protégiez pour une promesse ? » Les sourcils d'Harry était remonté sous sa franche. « Je pensais que vous le faisiez parce que Dumbledore vous le demandait ... »

« Il le faisait mais je l'aurais fait de toute manière, avec ou sans son consentement. »

Le serpentard glissa une main étonnamement douce sur le visage d'Harry, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux pour mieux voir ses yeux verts.

« J'étais un ami de ta mère, Harry. C'est pour elle. Cela a toujours été pour elle. Je l'aimais... »

« Ah ... L'amour, » soupira le moine avec un sourire. « Quel pouvoir il peut avoir sur les gens ... C'est justement cet amour inconditionnel qui m'empêche de tuer. Tom Jedusor est incapable d'aimer et moi je l'éprouve trop ... Peut-être qu'un jour, cela s'équilibrera... »

La main de Severus se posa sur la table.

« Tu es ... heureux ... de cette vie ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la tenue du jeune homme.

« Plus que jamais. Plus aucune célébrité pour avoir vaincu soi-disant un homme et avoir perdu mes parents, plus de chuchotements derrière moi, plus de cauchemars, je ne vis plus que pour Dieu, ses créatures et l'orgue. »

« Tu joues très bien. »

« Par tous les saints ! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Severus Snape me fait un compliment ! Il y a eu une catastrophe dans le monde ! »

« Oui, il y a eu une catastrophe. Nous avons perdu un enfant prodigieux en lui mettant de trop lourdes charges sur ses épaules. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si ... »

« Dur ? »

« J'aurais dit salopard... »

« J'évite de jurer. »

« Pardon, mon Frère. »

Harry sourit.

« Excuses acceptées. J'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. A tous. »

« Si facilement ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas si facile. Bien au contraire. Cela a prit du temps. Mais j'ai fini par pardonner à tout le monde. Même à Jedusor. La haine n'a pas sa place dans le coeur d'un serviteur de Dieu. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se ressourçant dans la quiétude de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus d'animosité, plus de haine, plus de tensions entre eux. Juste une paix calme et paisible.

« Tu ne vis plus comme un sorcier, je me trompe ? »

« Il m'arrive parfois d'user de magie mais seulement pour les tâches très difficiles. Et je prépare l'une ou l'autre potion à l'occasion mais rien de bien compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrais tenir longtemps dans un combat, même si ce n'est que pour me défendre. Je n'ai plus que ma foi pour me protéger, on va dire. Cela me suffit. J'ai renoncé à la guerre au moment même où j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais. Mais je sais que je les reverrais un jour, au Paradis. »

« Le Paradis ... »

Severus émit un bruit entre le ricanement et le grognement.

« Je suis condamné à l'Enfer. »

« Non. »

« Harry, je ne suis pas un croyant mais mon père l'était. Je sais très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont commis le péché ultime. »

« Ceux qui tuent sans éprouver le moindre remord vont en Enfer, professeur. Ceux qui se lamentent et ne désirent plus que la mort pour réparer leurs fautes, c'est différent. Vous, vous êtes de ceux qui cherchent à réparer leurs erreurs et vous avez trouvé votre rédemption. Vous m'avez protégé durant toute mon enfance. Vous avez réussi. Rien que pour cela, pour les risques que vous avez pris, vous irez au Paradis. »

« J'ai du tuer Dumbledore, Harry. »

« Ah ! »

Le moine put voir la douleur transparaître dans les yeux noirs du Serpentard. D'un geste, il l'invita à continuer.

« Il était mourant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait pas. Il a chargé Drago de le tuer et pour le protéger de ça, j'ai préféré prendre moi-même sa vie. J'en ai déjà pris, je suis déjà brisé par le meurtre. Mais je voulais que Drago garde son innocence. »

Harry sourit.

« Vous êtes un ange qui a perdu ses ailes, professeur. Vous vous croyez perdu mais vous continuer à défendre et protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. »

Le moine lança un _tempus_.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais j'ai un avion à prendre pour le continent. Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha doucement la tête. Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'homme pour lui baiser le front.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, professeur, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, affectueux. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et présenta un sourire au serpentard.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour de vous, professeur Snape, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir revu. »

« Moi aussi, Harry. Très heureux. Et rassuré. »

« Vivez en paix, professeur. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Harry. Merci à toi. Oh et .. Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. »

Le moine sourit franchement.

« Merci. »

La porte se referma sur un sentiment de paix, d'amitié, d'espoir.

C'est d'ailleurs cet espoir qui ramena souvent le Maître des Potions en Allemagne afin de rendre visite au jeune moine. Jamais au même moment, ses voyages n'étaient jamais réguliers. Pour continuer d'une certaine manière, à le protéger de son Maître qui exerçait encore et toujours sa tyrannie.

Cinquante ans plus tard, un homme réussit à vaincre finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la paix revint dans le monde magique. Il n'y avait plus de peur à avoir de ce monstre. Ce jour-là, Harry revint en Angleterre, dans le monde sorcier. Il était devenu l'Abbé de son monastère. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû le quitter mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce moment, cet événement. La mort de son ennemi de toujours.

Il approcha du corps sans vie de Voldemort et vint lui fermer les yeux avec douceur.

« Tu n'as peut-être jamais pu vivre dans l'amour, mais pour toi, j'en prodiguerais deux fois plus à ceux qui m'entourent, » murmura-t-il avant de se relever.

Il agita sa main et fit léviter le corps pour partir.

« Où vas-tu, Etranger ? » dit la voix orgueilleuse de l'homme qui venait de l'abattre. « Où l'emmènes-tu ? C'est mon trophée ! »

« Si tu parles ainsi, d'ici quelques années tu commettras les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes horreurs que lui, » fit calmement le moine. « Quant à mon nom, il n'a aucune importance. Pourtant, il fut un temps où tous me connaissaient, des personnes de la génération de tes grand-parents. J'emmène Tom Jedusor jusqu'à son dernier lieu de repos et je m'en vais l'honorer comme il se doit. Nous sommes liés. Jusque dans la mort. »

« Liés ? » La voix de l'homme se fit dangereuse.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le moine.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » fit la voix d'un vieil homme, basse, mais toujours aussi menaçante quand il le voulait.

Snape menaça le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Osez encore pointer votre baguette sur ce saint homme et je vous promets ... »

« Severus, non, » fit Harry en baissant le bras de l'homme qui était devenu un vieil ami. « Laisse. Ce jeune homme n'en vaut pas la peine. Qu'il apprenne l'humilité mais pas comme cela. Tout est fini maintenant. Enfin. Nous sommes libres tous les trois. Viens, rentrons. »

« Tant que tu ne l'enterres pas à coté du monastère, je te suis où tu veux, Harry. »

« Non, » rit doucement l'Abbé. « Je vais le ramener à sa famille. C'est là qu'est sa place. »

Ainsi, Severus et Harry repartirent, laissant le monde magique derrière eux, allant enterrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste à coté de son père avant de retourner dans ce monastère où le Survivant avait trouvé refuge bien des années auparavant.

FIN


	13. Qui est-ce ?

**Qui est-ce ?**

_Idée d'Aludra Enigma-Prince_

Un jour, alors que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne, Dumbledore se leva d'humeur joueuse. Il se frotta les mains en descendant dans la Grande Salle. Quand il croisa son Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement. Si Dumbledore arborait un tel sourire et si ses yeux étaient aussi pétillants, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quelqu'un allait en subir les frais et le Serpentard espérait que ce ne serait pas lui !

Toutefois, Severus pâlit quand il vit Minerva attirer l'attention de tous les élèves et le vieil homme se lever pour une annonce. Qu'est-ce que le vieux glucosé préparait encore ?

« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs.

« Maintenant que les temps de troubles sont derrière nous, j'ai eu une excellente idée pour rapprocher les maisons. Nous allons tous nous adonner à un jeu ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre partout, curieux, indignés, soupirs, certains même allaient jusqu'à exprimer un profond désespoir. A la table des professeurs, la plupart était entre curiosité et méfiance. Le vieil avait parfois de ces idées ...

Ce dernier agita sa baguette et un chaudron apparut au milieu de la salle.

« Nous allons tous inscrire notre plus grand secret sur un bon de parchemin, de manière anonyme naturellement, et nous le glisserons dans le chaudron. A la fin, nous piocherons chacun un morceau de parchemin et le but sera de deviner qui l'a écrit ! »

Ce fut la cohue dans la salle. Des voix explosèrent, tantôt excitées, tantôt outrées, tantôt mitigées... Mais certains ne réagirent pas non plus. Harry Potter était de ceux-là. Il était peut-être temps qu'il dévoile son secret le plus profond, le plus important de toute sa vie, au moins à quelqu'un. Il n'avait encore jamais trouvé qui. Ses amis, il en était hors de question car ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, mais les autres ... Qui pourrait le garder avec lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la personne qui pourrait le comprendre. Finalement, laisser cela au hasard n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il l'aurait révélé au moins une fois et il y avait peu de chance qu'un jour quelqu'un découvre qu'il serait l'auteur de son bout de parchemin.

Ainsi, Harry Potter, s'armant de son courage, prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit son secret en prenant soin de changer son écriture. Il se leva et le jeta dans le chaudron. Une fois cela fait, il quitta la pièce et partit s'aérer l'esprit. Son acte avait eu une réaction en chaîne. Très vite, de nombreux élèves s'étaient emparé de leur plume et s'étaient mis à la jeter des morceaux de parchemins dans le chaudron.

Cela avait un certain écho avec les événements du tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais à la place de la coupe de feu, il y avait un vieux chaudron qui semblait avoir bien vécu.

Dumbledore inscrivit lui-même son plus grand secret et invita ses collègues à le faire. Ces derniers le firent avec moins d'enjouement que lui.

Une semaine plus tard, tous les habitants du château se réveillèrent avec une enveloppe sur leur table de chevet. Elles contenaient chacune un morceau de parchemin. Ainsi tous se mirent à la tâche de résoudre l'énigme qui leur était donnée et de retrouver l'auteur de leur parchemin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rassemblèrent comme souvent dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, loin des regards, et étaient dans un petit salon aux couleurs de leur maison.

« Vous avez quoi d'écrit sur vos parchemins ? » demanda le roux en s'affalant dans un canapé.

« Je suis une personne grandement timide et quelque peu maladroite, » récita Harry qui était allongé sur un canapé et regardait le plafond.

« Combien tu paries que c'est Neville, » rit Ron aux éclats.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Il est certes maladroit mais il n'est plus aussi timide que cela. Et toi Ron ? »

« Je cache mon intelligence sous une apparence de simplet pour avoir la paix. »

« Ouch. Aucune idée. »

« Et toi Hermione ? » demanda le roux.

La brune les regarda l'un et l'autre avant de répondre.

« J'aime une femme époustouflante mais si ce n'est l'intelligence, tout nous sépare. Par peur de me prendre un râteau, je n'oserais jamais lui demander de sortir avec moi. »

« T'es tombée sur un Poufsouffle de première, Hermione, » rit le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » fit cette dernière. « Cela pourrait être n'importe qui ! »

xXxXxXx

Severus ouvrit la porte pour voir apparaître son filleul.

« Entre, Drago, » dit-il simplement en s'écartant.

Le blond s'installa et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé que son parrain lui proposa.

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? »

Le blond déposa l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Le Maître des Potions soupira et fit venir la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte non plus. Il avait jeté un morceau de parchemin à contre coeur et seulement parce que Dumbledore l'avait harcelé pour le faire. D'un commun accord, ils ouvrirent leur enveloppe ensemble et déposèrent le parchemin sur la table. Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors qu'ils lisaient chacun les deux parchemins.

Celui de Drago contenait les mots suivants : _Le Choixpeau a choisi une voix en accord avec ma vie loin d'être rose, j'en ai choisi une autre à cause des préjugés du monde. Parmi ces préjugés, mon propre père est incapable de me voir tel que je suis car il me croit être le fils d'un autre. _

_« _Eh ben, celui-là, qui qu'il soit, doit être bien mal dans sa peau, » commenta-t-il en jetant un regard à son parrain.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en accord avec lui. Puis, ils jetèrent un oeil à l'autre morceau de parchemin. _Mes amis pensent que je ne fais qu'étudier mais il m'arrive souvent de camoufler mes romans et mes mangas favoris pour qu'ils aient l'allure de mes manuels afin de toujours paraître sérieuse et ainsi on me laisse tranquille lors de mes lectures. _

_« _Et je suis probablement tombé sur une Serdaigle. »

« Cela aurait pu être pire, Parrain. Comme un Gryffondor. »

Les deux hommes eurent un frisson d'horreur à cette idée puis ils se mirent à réfléchir ensemble sur leurs deux mystères, voulant se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

xXxXxXx

L'école fut en effervescence durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, beaucoup recherchait son anonyme avec acharnement. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas d'Harry. Il observait plus cela d'un oeil méfiant. Les gens s'approchaient trop de lui pour lui poser des questions. Cela l'empêchait de trouver son propre anonyme.

Pour le retrouver, il devait observer chaque personne mais de loin, attentivement. Une personne timide et maladroite... Ce n'était pas en étant harcelé de questions, dès fois bien trop personnelles, qu'il allait pouvoir la retrouver.

Un jour, il explosa.

« VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, OUI ! JE VEUX QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ! »

Il partit en trombe, son sac sur l'épaule, et quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'Harry perdait son sang-froid de la sorte. Ses amis le suivirent curieux et inquiets.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione au détour d'un couloir.

Les trois allèrent s'installer dans une alcôve non loin.

« Il se passe que je ne supporte plus qu'on me regarde comme ça, qu'on me pose sans cesse des questions ! C'est ma vie ! C'est personnel ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Tout le monde espère que je sois leur anonyme parce que je suis le Sauveur ! Qu'on me foute la paix avec ça ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Si ça continue, je jure que je change de nom ! »

« Mais enfin, mec, » dit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis tu prendrais le nom de qui ? »

« J'en sais rien ... Un nom qui met pas en avant que 'youhou regardez-moi, je suis le vainqueur de Voldemort' ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux qu'on m'oublie ! Je veux vivre une vie tranquille, loin de la foule ! »

« Mais ... »

« Ron, non, » coupa Hermione. « Mets-toi à sa place. Il n'a jamais eu une vie rien que pour lui. Maintenant, il est libre. Il est normal qu'il veuille la paix et la tranquillité non ? »

« Je comprends pas. C'est cool d'être célèbre ! »

Harry soupira et partit au loin, laissant au loin ses deux amis. Il laissa Hermione s'occuper du roux et lui donner une leçon. Il en avait marre. Il voulait être quelques instants tranquille. Il se dirigea vers le parc et alla se percher dans un arbre pour lire tranquille, s'évader un peu.

Très vite, l'enthousiasme du jeu inventé par Dumbledore retomba et la vie reprit son cours normal dans l'école. Certains anonymes furent découverts et le jeu continuait, mais c'était en arrière-plan. La pression fut relâchée pour le plus grand bonheur de certains.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape avait repris les surveillances de l'étude et s'était mis à la recherche de la jeune fille qui aimait lire tranquillement tout en faisant croire qu'elle travaillait. Il n'aimait pas trop faire la surveillance, il préférait de loin la solitude de son bureau. Mais au moins, les lieux avaient le mérite d'être calme la plupart du temps. Sa réputation faisait le reste.

Ainsi il marchait de long en large, passant derrière les élèves, jetant un regard discret sur les jeunes filles de Serdaigle qui lisaient pour retrouver son anonyme. Il rentrait tous les soirs bredouille. Heureusement qu'il était patient ! Il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

De son coté, Drago ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Il devait chercher quelqu'un qui était dans une maison qui ne devrait pas être la sienne et qui était obligé de vivre caché à cause des préjugés des autres. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait rechercher parmi les Serpentards mais d'un autre coté, la personne pouvait très bien être un Serpentard dans l'âme et ne pas avoir été réparti dans cette maison. Autrement dit, il devait observer tout le monde, limite les aborder. Même les Gryffondors ... Quelle poisse !

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était appuyé contre son arbre favori, emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver, un journal intime entre les mains. C'était celui de sa mère. Il l'avait récupéré quand il avait eu dix-sept ans. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses en le lisant. Certaines l'avaient même choqué. Il avait fini par accepter.

Le jeune sorcier observait la surface du lac, le journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Puis, son regard fut attiré par les sombrals qui approchait du professeur Snape. Ce dernier venait souvent les voir quand il pensait n'être observé de personne.

« Quand comptez-vous lui dire, Harry ? » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière lui.

Il sursauta.

« Professeur ? »

Elle soupira et fit apparaître un petit tabouret pour elle-même. Ils observèrent quelques instants le Maître des Potions non loin. Ils pouvaient deviner le léger sourire sur son visage. Il le virent faire tomber une pomme et s'énerver contre lui-même. Le professeur McGonagall pouffa.

« On dirait bien que Severus n'a pas tout à fait perdu sa maladresse. »

« Il est maladroit ? » s'étonna Harry, les sourcils relevés.

« Oh oui. Je me souviens qu'Horace se plaignait de lui au tout début. Il ne faisait que faire exploser ses chaudrons. »

« Jamais je n'aurais cru le professeur Snape maladroit. Il s'énerve à la moindre erreur ... Je ne sais pas combien de fois Neville a fondu en larmes... »

L'animagus rit doucement. Elle savait tout cela. Elle connaissait bien le serpentard qui avait été un jour son élève.

« Quand comptez-vous lui dire ? » redemanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Harry, j'étais déjà enseignante ici quand vos parents sont venus étudier. J'ai tout de suite su que vous n'étiez pas le fils de James. » Le Gryffondor se tendit. « Détendez-vous, Harry, » rassura-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas lui dire. C'est à vous de le faire. Mais il serait peut-être temps que les choses changent. Il n'a plus aucun rôle à jouer, il n'est plus dangereux pour vous maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort. »

« Il ne voit que James Potter en moi, c'est impossible. »

« Mais vous avez le journal de votre mère. Je l'ai déposé moi-même à Gringott's pour vous. Il vous revenait. Je n'avais pas confiance en votre tante pour le lui confier. »

« Vous avez bien fait, les Dursley l'auraient très certainement détruit. »

Il soupira.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Avant de lire ce journal, je n'aurais jamais cru que le professeur Snape puisse être timide et maladroit. »

« Il le cache bien, c'est vrai, » admit la directrice de Gryffondor. « Mais c'est parce qu'il a déjà trop souffert de cela qu'il se cache derrière ce masque froid et tyrannique. Il a peur. »

« Et il a fallu que ce soit moi qui tombe sur son bout de parchemin, » révéla le Gryffondor en le sortant.

« Cela promet d'être explosif, » soupira la sorcière à son tour mais avec un sourire en coin.

« Rien du tout. Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je suis le fils d'un Serpentard ! » fit Harry avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Je vais lui rendre son bout de parchemin mais il ne saura pas qui le lui aura rendu. »

Il sortit un bout de ficelle et y attacha le morceau de parchemin avant de se lever.

« Harry ? Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Shadow, professeur, » sourit le jeune homme avant de se transformer.

Son animagus, une puissante panthère noire au pelage très doux et aux yeux jaunes. Shadow glissa tête dans la ficelle et son petit parchemin pendait maintenant autour de son coup. Minerva McGonagall resta pendant un moment surprise par la capacité de son élève à se transformer et, qui plus est, en un animal aussi fort, aussi puissant. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, fière de son petit Gryffondor.

« Très serpentard, » sourit la directrice des Gryffondors. « Vous allez rendre dingue votre père avec cette deuxième énigme. Il n'arrive toujours pas à trouver son anonyme. »

La panthère émit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire. Alors que le professeur McGonagall remontait vers le château, le félin se dirigea à petites foulées vers le Maître des Potions. L'homme se figea en voyant l'animal approcher. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à le stupéfixer. Puis, voyant que la panthère n'était pas du tout menaçante alors qu'elle venait de se coucher non loin de lui, il la rangea et s'approcha lentement. Il était entre méfiance et curiosité mais l'animal ne semblait pas agressif, bien au contraire, il ronronnait. Un son fort et puissant mais tellement apaisant.

Severus vint lui grattouiller les oreilles. L'animal ferma les yeux de bonheur. Pour la première fois que l'homme lui donnait de l'affection ... Shadow était aux anges. Le Maître des Potions sentit une petite corde sous ses doigts et la détailla du regard, curieux. Quand il vit un morceau de parchemin accroché dessus, il la détacha et se fut pour retrouver son écriture, son énigme. Il se figea. Il vit la panthère se lever et venir se frotter contre lui, comme le ferait n'importe quel félin, avant de s'éloigner au petit trop vers la Forêt Interdite.

L'homme se releva rapidement.

« Attends, qui es-tu ? » cria-t-il.

Mais la panthère était partie sans réponse. Le Serpentard ne sut pas qui était l'animagus car s'il avait ce parchemin autour du cou, c'est que c'en était un. Mais qui était-il ? Un élève ou un professeur ? Si un élève, parmi les plus vieux et les plus doués en métamorphoses car ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à faire !

Oh joie ... Un nouveau mystère à résoudre !

xXxXxXx

Harry et Hermione était à une table de la salle commune, l'un penché sur son devoir de potions, l'autre le nez dans un livre.

« Pff, » fit soudain Ron en s'installant à coté de son meilleur ami, désespéré. « J'en ai marre, je ne trouve pas qui a écrit mon parchemin. » Il se gratta le nez. « Et vous, vous avancez ? »

« J'ai une piste, » fit Hermione sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage. « Mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien. »

« Trouvé. »

« Ah ouais ? C'était qui ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

« Un Serpentard. »

« Un Serpentard timide et maladroit, c'est possible ça ? »

« Et un Gryffondor rusé et intelligent ? » rétorqua Harry en posant sa plume et en se tournant vers son ami. « On a tous des qualités et des défauts, on a tous nos caractères. On laisse certaines choses visibles et à la vue de tous, et on en cache d'autres. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des secrets. Tout le monde en a. »

« Même toi ? »

« Ouais, même moi. »

« Tu as des secrets que tu ne dirais pas à ton frère de coeur ? »

« J'ai des secrets que je n'oserais même pas dire à mes parents s'ils étaient encore en vie ! »

« Mais ... »

« Ron, ça suffit, » interrompit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au roux. « Harry a raison. Tout le monde a le droit à des secrets ! Si tu ne le laisse pas tranquille, je dis à tout le monde que tu es gai et que tu es amoureux de Seamus ! »

« Comment tu ... »

« Oh je t'en prie, Ronald, » soupira-t-elle avec dépit, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis ta meilleure amie ! De plus, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Harry se retint de rire alors qu'il reprenait la rédaction de son devoir. Ron avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine.

« Sinon, c'était qui ? » demanda ce dernier après quelques instants.

« Quelqu'un qui d'apparence ressemble à tout sauf à quelqu'un de timide et de maladroit, » répondit évasivement le Sauveur. « Commence par trouver ton anonyme et après on verra si je te révèle le nom du mien. »

« Pas juste ! »

« Arrange-toi avec Dumbledore, Ron, » soupirèrent les deux autres. « C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce jeu. »

xXxXxXx

Grégory Goyle marchait sur le pont suspendu inférieur et réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait fini ses études. Il aimait la tranquillité et se demandait quel boulot pourrait lui convenir tout en restant lui-même pour une fois. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des cris venant de l'étage supérieur.

« Mec ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demandait une voix de garçon qu'il connaissait mais sur le coup n'arrivait pas à situer. « Est-ce que ce sale type est ton père ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Eh ! Mais c'est à moi ! Rends-le-moi ! »

« Réponds à ma question ! »

« Rends-moi ce journal tout de suite, Ron ! C'est privé ! »

« J'en ai marre de tes secrets ! On est meilleurs amis ! On est des frères ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de ... »

« Je fais ce que je veux avec mes affaires, Ron ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est justement parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il me déteste quand même ! Maintenant rends-moi tout de suite le journal de ma m... »

« C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? »

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! J'ai le droit à avoir ma vie aussi, Ron ! Toi, tu as une famille, tu as des frères et une soeur. Moi j'ai plus rien ! Pourtant tu es jaloux de ma vie ! Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ! Je savais que tu me ferais une scène ! Maintenant rends-moi ce ... Ron, NON ! »

Grégory Goyle s'était approché d'une fenêtre curieux. Un journal vola dans le vide. Ronald Weasley venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami et de balancer son journal intime. Et ... Ouch ... maintenant, ils se bagarraient. Cela cognait dur. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil dans le vide et vit l'endroit où le journal était tombé. Il alla le chercher. C'était l'occasion rêvée de connaître le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire discrètement tourner quelques rumeurs ...

Le lendemain, la rumeur se lança que les deux Gryffondors s'étaient bagarrés et avaient atterris tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus et échangeaient des regards noirs. Cerise sur le gâteau, Gryffondor avait perdu cinquante points et passait bon dernier dans le classement des quatre maisons.

Ce fut avec plaisir et curiosité que Gregory alla se mettre dans un coin reculé du château pour lire le journal de Potter. Très vite, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne s'agissait pas du journal du Gryffondor mais de celui d'une autre. Plus précisément, sa mère. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, il prit la décision de le remettre à son directeur de maison. C'était une des dernières choses que Potter possédait de ses parents, il méritait de la récupérer.

Il se leva et se dirigea alors vers son bureau.

« Oui, Mr Goyle ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, » dit l'élève en tendant le journal. « C'est le journal de la mère de Potter, je l'ai récupéré quand Weasley a eu l'idée de le balancer dans le vide et ... »

« J'ai compris, Mr Goyle, » fit le Maître des Potions en récupérant l'ouvrage d'un geste rapide. « Je le ramènerai à Potter. »

Grégory repartit pour sa salle commune sans remarquer le regard troublé de son professeur sur le journal.

Ce dernier retourna dans son bureau et le posa sur sa table de travail. Il avait le fameux journal de Lily. Il l'avait souvent vue écrire dedans mais n'avait jamais pu le lire. Il allait avoir enfin l'occasion. Il tourna avec précaution la première page et posa un regard sur l'écriture fine et penchée de sa rousse avec un sourire.

Il avait fait le con en prenant la marque des ténèbres et il l'avait perdue ainsi. Elle avait fui, effrayée. Il avait compris et ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il s'était certes senti trahi dans un premier temps mais par la suite, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il aurait du y réfléchir. Elle était une née-moldue et par conséquent en danger constant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui en tant que mangemort, elle aurait été une cible de choix.

Il caressa la première page quelques instants avant de se plonger dans la lecture du journal de son défunt amour, la seule femme avec qui il n'avait jamais été timide, la seule avec qui il avait pu être lui-même sans crainte de moquerie.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Drago marchaient dans un couloir, ils étaient seuls, pas un élève à l'horizon. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Un petit roux haineux les observaient sous une cape qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Alors, Drago ? Tu avances avec tes soucis de coeur ? »

« Non ... Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? C'est une Gryffondor Née-Moldue et moi je suis un Sang-Pur Serpentard ! »

« Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont que des maisons, tu sais. Elles ne nous définissent pas totalement. Si je peux te rassurer, je suis moi-même sorti avec une Gryffondor et cela s'est très bien passé. »

« Cela change rien au fait que je suis un Sang-Pur et elle une Née-Moldue ! »

« Et si tu arrêtais de voir les choses comme ça, » proposa le plus âgé. « Les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas très différents de nous. Ils ont juste été éduqués différemment. Et si tu lui montrais comment toi tu vois le monde et la magie ? Surtout elle, elle est très intelligente. »

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un compliment à propos d'Hermione Granger, Parrain. »

« Je reconnais son intelligence. Elle cherche vraiment à comprendre les choses, même si parfois avoir trop le nez plongé dans les livres n'est pas la solution ... Mais je ne lui dirais pas en face, cela tu peux en être certain, ma réputation en prendrait un coup ! »

L'espion camouflé partit avant de se faire repérer, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait en parler avec sa dernière amie au plus vite. Il courut vers la bibliothèque où il était sûr de la retrouver et alla s'installer à coté d'elle, ignorant royalement Potter qui était juste en face.

« Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je suis toute ouïe, » soupira cette dernière derrière son livre.

« Il y a la fouine qui est amoureuse de toi et la chauve-souris des cachots qui a reconnu que tu étais intelligente ! »

« Répète ça ! »

« La Chauve-Souris a dit que tu étais intelligente. »

« Non, juste avant. »

« La fouine est amoureuse de toi. »

« Malfoy ? » fit la brune, choquée.

« T'en connais beaucoup des fouines ? »

« Toi, pour commencer, Weasley, » siffla Harry depuis son espace.

« La ferme, fils de mangemort ! »

« Il a été innocenté et élevé au rang d'héros de guerre ! »

« Vous êtes tous les deux des chauve-souris ! Tu devrais vivre avec lui en plein milieu du nid de serpents ! »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Arrête ! »

« Shhhh ! »

La discussion – ou plutôt début de dispute – fut coupée court par la bibliothécaire qui réclamait le silence dans son antre. Harry, pour ne plus voir ce traître, ce monstre qui l'avait privé du seul bien qu'il possédait de sa mère, remballa ses affaires et partit à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

xXxXxXx

Deux semaines avant les vacances de fin d'années, juste après la réunion des préfets, Hermione Granger glissa discrètement un papier dans la main du préfet et Prince de Serpentard avant de sortir avec Ronald Weasley qui n'avait bien sûr rien remarqué. Drago Malfoy fut étonné par le comportement de la Gryffondor mais ne le fit en rien remarquer. Il rangea le petit mot dans sa poche, impatient de se retrouver dans un endroit isolé pour le lire. Il attendit d'être de retour dans son dortoir, à l'abri derrière son rideau de lit pour cela.

_Si tu ne veux pas te prendre un râteau, commence déjà par ne pas m'insulter ... Sinon, faites attention quand vous discutez, le professeur Snape et toi. Bien que j'apprécie d'apprendre que même lui dit que je suis intelligente – j'aurais jamais songé qu'il pouvait le penser pour un Gryffondor –, la manière dont je l'ai apprise ne me plaît pas. Ronald est du genre fouineur ces derniers temps... et pas pour de bonnes intentions ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais c'est mauvais. Soit pour toi, soit pour Snape. Prudence. Et petite info, Harry et moi, on n'est pas dans le coup. C'est Ronald tout seul. _

Drago sourit. Il semblerait que la Gryffondor pour qui il était tombé amoureux avait reçu son parchemin. Son sortilège avait finalement fonctionné. C'était plus facile de l'annoncer comme cela que d'aller le dire de vive voix, devant tout le monde. Au moins, maintenant, il avait peut-être une chance. Elle n'avait pas spécialement dit non.

Par contre, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, c'est d'avoir été espionné par la belette. Qu'est-ce que ce petit bon à rien de Weasley pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête au point que même Granger le dénonce et vienne l'avertir ? Il allait en parler avec son parrain le lendemain.

xXxXxXx

Severus referma le journal de Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Il était entre joie et horreur. Il était heureux que cela ait pu marcher avec Lily et que si elle avait survécu, cette nuit-là, elle serait revenue à lui. Il était heureux d'apprendre que ce fils qu'elle avait eu était le sien et non celui de Potter. Mais il était horrifié et honteux par son propre comportement envers ce fils qu'il avait toujours détesté durant toutes ces années. Il l'avait certes protégé, mais plus en souvenir de Lily et non pour lui. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler son amour perdu. Une douleur dans son coeur blessé.

Mais maintenant ... Harry était ... son fils. Il l'avait traité comme un indésirable. Il l'avait toujours rabaissé et humilié. Severus se sentait si mal en ce moment. Lily devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe. Mais tout cela allait changer. Le Serpentard s'en fit la promesse. Il parlerait au Gryffondor. Il parlerait à son fils.

xXxXxXx

22 décembre, matin avant le départ pour les fêtes, Harry et Hermione déjeunent tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors. La brune fit un sourire à un certain blond qui le lui rendit en coin. Le Sauveur qui capta l'échange sans se retourner.

« Il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant chez Malfoy qui t'écarte ainsi de ta lecture de Tolkien ? »

Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers son meilleur ami, doublement surprise.

« Je ... Quoi ... Mais ... »

Harry pouffa.

« Comment surprendre Hermione Granger ? Check ! »

« Harry ! »

« Hermione ! » singa le jeune homme.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Pour ? »

« Les deux ? »

« Pour tes lectures ? Voyons Hermione, cela fait sept ans qu'on se connait. J'ai très bien compris que tu adores lire, même pour te détendre. Pas ma faute si Weasley est incapable de voir ce que les bouquins ont d'intéressant. Je ne suis pas aussi grand lecteur que toi mais j'avoue aimer m'évader aussi de ma vie pourrie de temps en temps. »

« Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Eh bien, quand tu as partagé ton morceau de parchemin, j'ai eu des doutes sur lui parce que cela faisait déjà depuis l'année dernière qu'il te regardait bizarrement. Et quand Weasley a été l'espionner, mes doutes se sont confirmés. Et je sais aussi que tu lui jettes de regards en coin depuis quand personne ne te regarde. »

« ... »

La Gryffondor resta sans voix devant la perspicacité de son ami.

« Que ... Comment ? »

« On apprend à observer les choses et les gens quand on vit avec un connard qui aime donner des coups. On apprend à analyser et à réfléchir bien plus rapidement dans ce genre d'environnement. On est deux intellos, la seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai une fâcheuse manie et habitude de m'auto-dégrader par notion de survie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que je ne devais jamais être meilleur que mon cousin ou je le payais très cher, » expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

Depuis que Ron Weasley ne faisait plus partie de leurs amis, les deux avaient une compréhension de l'autre qui était plus fusionnelle, tel le lien entre un frère et une soeur. Hermione pouffa une fois, deux fois, avant de partir dans un fou rire discret.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais démasquée jusque là. »

« Au départ, je ne savais pas pourquoi tu te cachais. Puis, avec Weasley et son comportement tout sauf sérieux, j'ai compris. Il te harcelait tout le temps. C'était avant qu'on devienne amis. Je n'ai juste jamais cherché à t'en parler, c'est tout. J'ai juste regardé parfois ce que tu lisais pour voir si c'était intéressant. »

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ? »

« Mouais, j'ai bien aimé le _Cycle de Terremer_ avec Epervier et tout ce qui tourne autour du nom des choses. C'était vraiment captivant ! »

Ils discutèrent ainsi de romans et nouvelles qu'ils avaient chacun lu, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier, jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier et de la Gazette. La phot d'Harry était naturellement, comme souvent ces derniers mois, en première page. Mais ce qui clochait était bien le titre qui y était associé. _Le Sauveur : Harry Potter ou Harry Snape ? Notre héros serait-il un mage noir ? _Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis qu'il serrait les poings de colère.

« Merlin, il n'a pas osé ?! » fit Hermione choquée en lisant les gros-titres avec lui. « Harry, non... »

Mais le Gryffondor n'écoutait déjà plus. Il voyait rouge et avait envie que d'une seule chose : frapper Ronald Weasley. Il marchait donc dans sa direction, le visage sombre et le regard assassin. Le roux le regardait avec un petit sourire suffisant, vainqueur. Mauvais. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus la colère du Survivant.

Le coup partit et l'écho se répercuta dans toute la salle.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Mais Harry n'écoutait toujours pas. Weasley était à terre et se tenait le nez. Le brun attrapa son ex-meilleur ami par le col et continua à frapper. Il évacua toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'il avait toujours retenu, tous les coups bas, les insultes des derniers mois, mais aussi la jalousie et les mots blessants des années précédentes, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Cela te plait de bousiller ma vie ? » hurla-t-il alors qu'il continuait à le frapper. « D'abord le journal de ma mère que tu balances dans le vide ! » Un coup. « Ensuite, tu me voles ma cape en pensant que je ne verrais rien ! » Un autre coup. « Tu tentes de forcer ma malle tous les jours ! Ta jalousie mal placée parce que tu veux de l'attention ! Tu veux être aussi célèbre que moi ! Tu veux avoir tout ce que j'ai ! Si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu t'énerves ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Ma vie ! Mes secrets ! Et toi tu déballes tout à cette Skeeter de merde ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix ! »

Il avait continué à cogner et cogner encore, ignorant les cris outrés et les hoquets de stupeur, jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne viennent l'attraper et le tirer en arrière. Il se débattit, ses yeux en larmes et chargés de colère fixés sur le rouquin qu'il n'avait pas fini de démolir.

« Cela suffit, Potter ! » fit la voix de Snape derrière lui.

Toutefois, le brun continua de se débattre.

« JE VOULAIS JUSTE LA PAIX, RON ! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOIR MON NOM DANS LE JOURNAL ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON MURMURE MON NOM DANS LES COULOIRS ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON ME VOIT COMME UN HEROS ! JE VEUX QU'ON ME VOIT TEL QUE JE SUIS ! UN GOSSE PERDU COMME LES AUTRES ! »

Tous avaient entendu le hurlement du Survivant, son appel, sa demande. Sauf Ronald Weasley qui était tombé inconscient sous les coups de poings. Severus tira alors Harry hors de la Grande Salle et le mena dans les cachots pour le calmer. Ils en profiteraient pour parler. Le Maître des Potions ouvrit le passage dans son bureau qui menait jusqu'à ses appartements et mena le Gryffondor dans le salon.

« Assieds-toi, » dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre. « Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tes mains. »

Le jeune homme regarda pour la première fois ses mains depuis son débordement de colère dans la Grande Salle. Elles étaient ensanglantées, mais pas que du sang de Weasley. Elles étaient douloureuses également et il y avait quelques plaies dessus. Il s'assit sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

C'était la première fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un comme ça. Même Malfoy n'avait jamais droit à un tel traitement. Il avait voulu faire mal. Il avait voulu faire très mal. Il avait voulu blesser Weasley. Peut-être pas le tuer mais le blesser suffisamment pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. C'était mal. Etait-il un monstre finalement ? Etait-il ce que son oncle et sa tante ne cessaient de lui répéter ?

Tellement pris par ses pensées, il ne sentit pas un tissu frais appliqué sur ses mains ainsi qu'une pommade. Severus était agenouillé devant Harry et s'occupait de soigner ses blessures. Le Gryffondor n'y était pas allé de main morte. Quelque chose lui disait que Weasley était bon pour un séjour de deux jours à l'infirmerie. Quand il eut fini, il redressa la tête pour croiser les deux émeraudes cachées derrière ces lunettes rondes mais ces dernières ne le regardaient pas. Sans le vouloir vraiment, le Serpentard usa de légilimancie et suivit le segment de pensée de son fils.

Il soupira et alla faire du thé. Cela allait être une longue discussion. Et il en aurait une très sérieuse avec Pétunia également. Finalement, Harry avait eu une vie totalement différente de ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Quand il revint, il retrouva le Gryffondor en boule dans son canapé, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, ses bras les serrant comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu ne pleures pas pour Weasley, » fit-il curieux.

Le jeune homme nia d'un mouvement lent de la tête.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce je suis tout ce que je ne voulais pas être, parce que je suis un monstre. »

Severus soupira.

« Malgré toutes ces années que je ne l'ai pas vue, je croirais entendre cette harpie de Pétunia. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit, elle est juste jalouse de nous. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. On ... On ne peut pas dire que ... j'ai été juste avec toi. »

Le Serpentard hésitait dans le choix de ses mots. Ce n'était dans son habitude de s'excuser et souvent, il gaffait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ces choses-là. Son caractère n'était pas pour aider.

« Je ..., » commença-t-il. « Harry, je suis ... sincèrement ... désolé. »

Les deux émeraudes se posèrent sur le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Je sais ... Maman comptait vous le dire ... »

« Après que tout soit terminé. Oui, j'ai lu son journal. »

La lueur dans les yeux du Gryffondor changea. Il y avait de l'espoir. Severus fit venir à lui le fameux ouvrage si précieux et le déposa sur la table.

« Mr Goyle me l'a rapporté il y a un peu près un mois, je ne l'ai terminé qu'il y a une semaine. Je comptais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas encore comment aborder le sujet. »

« Pour une fois que je voulais que quelque chose se fasse discrètement, à l'abri des médias... »

Harry déplia ses jambes et récupéra le journal de sa mère entre ses mains.

« Je croyais l'avoir perdu, » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu veux, tu peux le récupérer. »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit et le feuilleta un peu jusqu'à trouver une photo moldue du jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui devait avoir neuf ou dix ans.

« Est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus hocha la tête en faisant un léger sourire.

« Lily, oui. »

« Elle était déjà très jolie. »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Elle était un véritable rayon de soleil. Elle ... »

Ils furent interrompus par quelques petits coups donnés contre la porte. Le Maître des Potions alla ouvrir. Il y trouva sans surprise son filleul. Ce qui le surprit par contre, c'était de le voir accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Il s'écarta de deux pas pour les laisser entrer. La brune vint immédiatement serrer son meilleur ami et frère de coeur dans ses bras.

« Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais ... » Le blond sortit un morceau de parchemin. « Je pense que c'est le tien. »

Harry le prit et eut un rictus alors qu'il le déposait sur la table.

« Bien joué, » dit-il simplement.

« Et j'ai gagné, Sev, » sourit le Prince des Serpentards.

« Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas un mais deux mystères à résoudre ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas découvert ton anonyme ? Bon, la panthère d'accord. Mais l'anonyme ... »

« Cette jeune fille se cache bien pour lire ses livres, c'est tout, » soupira l'homme en revenant avec deux tasses de thé supplémentaires. « Je finirais par la retrouver. »

« Une panthère ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Apparemment, il y a quelqu'un dans le château qui a pour animagus une panthère et il ou elle a rapporté le morceau de parchemin à mon parrain, trop peureux de le faire de face. »

« Vu ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin, Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de la peur, » soupira une fois encore Severus.

« Tu avais écrit quoi ? »

« C'est personnel. »

« Et toi, Granger, est-ce qu'on est déjà venu te rendre ton parchemin ? »

« Non, et je pense que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

« Parle pas trop vite, Hermione. Weasley n'est certainement pas prêt de trouver que son parchemin concerne Goyle, je te l'accorde mais si je pense bien quel secret tu as mis sur ton parchemin, si j'ai pu le découvrir, un autre oeil aussi acéré que le mien le pourra. »

« C'était quoi le parchemin de Weasley déjà ? » demanda la brune.

« Je cache mon intelligence sous une apparence de simplet pour avoir la paix, » répondit Harry.

« Et tu penses que c'est Goyle, » fit-elle dubitative.

« C'est évident. Il ne parle jamais, il joue les gardes du corps de Malfoy et traîne toujours avec Crabbe qui est un idiot de première ! Mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà observé quand il est tout seul ? »

« Non. »

« Je l'ai trouvé plus d'une fois à la bibliothèque plongé dans des livres de psychologie ou de philosophie. Et il est toujours dans les dix premiers en classe. C'est pas un idiot comme Weasley qui pourra repérer ce genre de détail. Il est déjà pas foutu de voir la différence dans ton comportement quand tu travailles et quand tu lis ... »

Severus releva un sourcil, puis le second, avant d'attirer son propre morceau de parchemin et de le tendre à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière rougit.

« Un mystère de résolu, » fit le Serpentard. « Reste la panthère. »

« Tu l'as revue depuis ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. »

Les deux serpentards ne remarquèrent pas le visage du Survivant mais Hermione remarqua très bien le petit tic que le jeune homme faisait quand il était coupable de quelque chose.

« Harry James Potter ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ce dernier, curieux. Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire.

« Hermione, ma belle, » répondit-il. « Plusieurs choses. Mais commençons par le commencement. C'est Harry Severus Snape déjà ! J'ai pas honte d'avoir pour père la chauve-souris des cachots, quoi que Weasley puisse en dire ! »

Les serpentards sourirent.

« Sinon, il va falloir que tu sois plus précise dans ta question car j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. »

« Sais-tu quelque chose sur cette panthère ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

« Est-ce que cela a un lien avec le petit cahier tout racorni que tu as récupéré dans la chambre de Sirius à Square Grimmaurd ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien, » fit Harry toujours aussi énigmatique.

« Crache le morceau, Potter, » soupira Malfoy. « On est entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre. »

Hermione eut une petite lueur dans le regard.

« Non mais moi, je peux ruser un peu aussi, » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions. « Professeur, seriez-vous par hasard un peu timide ? »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Hermione, » soupira le Survivant avant de se redresser vivement. « Je vous présente Shadow. »

Harry se métamorphosa en une magnifique et puissante panthère noire et s'approcha de son père. Ce dernier caressa le pelage soyeux, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Un bel animagus, Potter ! » félicita Malfoy. « Mais pas aussi mignon que celui de Sev ! »

« Drago ! » s'indigna le vieux Serpentard alors qu'il se mettait à rougir.

« Allez, Sev, s'il te plaît. Tu es trop mignon sous cette forme là. »

« Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne me transforme presque jamais ! »

« Je vais t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu lui montres ! »

« Tu n'as rien pour me faire chanter ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit malicieusement le Prince des Serpentards. « Tu es sûr ? »

Severus pâlit et se mit à maugréer dans sa barbe avant de prendre à son tour sa forme animagus, un petit chat blanc aux yeux vairons. L'animal se tapit sur lui-même, grandement timide. Il émit un petit miaulement plaintif. On aurait pu croire que l'homme avait honte de son animagus. Shadow se rapprocha de la petite boule de poils blanche et s'allongea à coté en ronronnant.

« Tu vois, Lueur, ce n'est pas si mal, » fit Malfoy avant de prendre son parrain dans ses bras.

L'animal se plaignit et voulut partir.

« Ah non ! Fais pas ta mijaurée, Severus ! Tu aimes les caresses, je le sais très bien ! »

Drago Malfoy bloqua le chat blanc sur ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser la tête et le menton, touchant les endroits sensibles. Rapidement, Severus, sous l'avalanche de caresses et de doudouces, abandonna la partie et se laissa cajoler. Il accepta même qu'Hermione Granger lui caresse la tête. Shadow se rapprocha et demanda lui aussi son lot de petites attentions en posant sa grosse tête féline sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

Franchement, il y avait pire comme retrouvailles, non ?

Rapidement, Hermione et Drago sortirent pour laisser père et fils ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Les deux hommes reprirent forme humaine et se regardèrent un instant, en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Joli crochet du droit, » fit finalement Severus.

« A force d'en recevoir, on apprend comment en donner, je suppose. » fit le plus jeune, un peu gêné.

« Tu en reçois beaucoup ? »

« Pas ici. Mais chez ma Tante oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Dudley et ses amis. Mon oncle aussi. »

« Ton oncle te maltraite ? »

Le ton du Serpentard ne disait rien qui vaille pour le moldu. Il était en colère.

« Oui, il me maltraitait. Mais j'ai prévu de l'avoir en beauté ... maintenant que je suis majeur. »

« Tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour ça ? »

« Oui, parce que je suis majeur ici, mais pas chez les moldus. Je pourrais donc prendre un avocat qui va jouer sur les deux tableaux. »

Severus sourit.

« Je n'irais donc pas boire le flacon de _felix felicis_ que j'ai préparé soigneusement et je n'irai pas voir ta tante pour lui dire ma façon de penser alors. »

« Inutile en effet, un avocat tient déjà mon dossier en main. Je dois juste aller à Sainte Mangouste pendant les vacances de Noël encore. »

« Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? » proposa le père.

« Pourquoi pas ... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé faire avec un parent et je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

« Comme quoi ? » fit Severus, curieux.

« La liste est longue. Fêter Noël ou mon anniversaire sont en tête de liste mais il y a plein de choses. »

« Je pense pouvoir accepter un jeune homme plein d'hormones en plus dans mes appartements le jour de Noël, » sourit le plus âgé.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, à l'abri des regards, Drago et Hermione faisaient connaissance en faisant fi de leurs origines ou rang social. Ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes gens qui voulaient apprendre à se connaître et qui sait, si les choses le permettent, peut-être sortir ensemble.

Alors que Ronald Weasley retourna chez lui, devenu la risée de tout Poudlard pour son acte méprisable – même les Gryffondors ne pouvaient plus le supporter ! –, trois jeunes personnes se dirigeaient lentement vers les cachots pour passer Noël en petit comité avec l'autorisation du directeur. Mais quand bien même Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas donnée, ils en auraient fait qu'à leur tête !

FIN


	14. Les Deux Tigres

**Les Deux Tigres**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°439_

_Si tu l'oses : 654 tigres_

Lors de la première semaine de septembre, Fred versa discrètement quelques gouttes de potions dans le verre de son petit frère avant de s'installer à coté de son jumeau, George. C'était une nouvelle potion qu'ils venaient d'inventer mais ils en ignoraient les effets. Ils jugeaient que Ron ferait un excellent cobbaye. Ce dernier mangeait et parlait sans faire attention à ce qui rentrait dans sa bouche. Tant que c'était de la nourriture, cela le contentait. Un vrai goinfre.

Mais le sort voulut qu'il prenne le verre d'Harry plutôt que le sien. Ainsi la potion destinée à l'origine à Ron Weasley fut bue par le Survivant sans que les jumeaux ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Fred et Georges observèrent alors Harry du coin de l'oeil pour savoir ce qui se passerait. Il semblait aller bien. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait bu une potion... Puis le trio d'or se leva pour retourner à la salle commune. Le Survivant eut un vertige et s'effondra sur le sol.

Plusieurs professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves se massèrent autour de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé, et inquiets pour ce qui étaient des premiers. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le jeune homme se transforma en un jeune lion au pelage blanc et à la crinière crème. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses pattes. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de la situation et commença à paniquer.

« Du calme, Potter, » claqua la voix de Snape. « Nous allons vous aider à reprendre forme humaine. »

Le lion fut emmené à l'infirmerie sous les murmures dans toute la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux Weasley se sentirent mal pour Harry, ils étaient responsables de son état, de sa transformation. Ils en avaient l'appétit coupé. Pour faire amende honorable et ainsi aider leur ami, ils allèrent chercher un flacon de leur potion et la donnèrent au professeur Snape. Ce dernier les mit en retenue pendant un mois entier pour leur inconscience et leur retira cinquante points chacun. Fred et George grimacèrent mais acceptèrent la punition sans rechigner. Ils l'avaient bien méritée.

xXxXxXx

Harry resta à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine et n'eut droit à aucune visite. Personne n'eut d'information à son sujet, mais il était devenu le sujet de rumeurs. Les professeurs étaient inquiets. Quant au professeur Snape, il n'apparaissait plus autre part que dans sa classe pour ses heures de cours. Le reste du temps, il cherchait une solution pour rendre au Survivant sa forme humaine.

Les adultes découvrirent qu'il reprenait parfois forme humaine mais pas pour très longtemps. Une heure, deux tout au plus. Le lion blanc était sa forme animagus. Mme Pomfresh avait pu déterminer, lors de ce changement d'état, que la magie du jeune Harry Potter était instable à cause de la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée. Hélas, Snape n'avait pas pu trouver le moindre antidote. Il continuait de chercher cependant pour l'aider. L'autre solution, tellement plus simple et plus difficile à la fois, était que le Survivant devait trouver son âme soeur. Autant dire qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir, encore moins s'il restait enfermé à l'infirmerie.

C'est ainsi que lion fut autorisé à sortir et à retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall le raccompagna, légèrement peinée pour le jeune homme qui était totalement perturbé par sa nouvelle condition. Elle avait pris la peine de lui expliquer le quotidien d'un chat pour qu'il comprenne tous ces instincts que son esprit humain n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme cette irrésistible envie de se lécher pour se laver.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, » fit la directrice des Gryffondor une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune. Le silence se fit. « Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, votre camarade, Mr Potter, est toujours coincé sous sa forme animagus. Il lui arrive de reprendre forme humaine mais seulement pour un temps limité avant de redevenir un lion. La cause est son noyau magique qui est devenu instable. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir soutenir et aider votre camarade le temps que nous trouvions une solution. »

Les élèves acceptèrent à l'unisson tandis que le lion blanc aux yeux verts s'avançait lentement vers la cheminée et s'affala de tout son long devant le feu en soupirant. Il avait entendu les professeurs quant à son état. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Encore une fois, il ne savait rien faire comme les autres. Trouver sa maudite âme soeur pour redevenir un homme ! Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire alors qu'il a un mégalomane chauve en absence de libido qui lui courrait après pour le tuer ! Enfin ... au moins, maintenant, s'il devait fuir et se cacher, il pourrait le faire rapidement avec une petite pointe de vitesse. Le soucis était son pelage ... Il aurait pas pu être un animal plus discret comme un tigre ou une panthère ? Il aurait pu peut-être se cacher dans un zoo moldu s'il ne se retransformait pas de temps en temps en être humain ... mais non ! Ca non plus, il ne savait pas faire !

Plusieurs de ses amis essayèrent de lui parler mais le lion ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il bâilla, présentant une gueule pleine de dents avant de se préparer pour la nuit. Dormir ... Ca, c'était le point positif. Il pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait. Cela ne lui avait jamais été accordé par le passé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le réveiller. McGonagall lui en avait parlé aussi. Les lions, comme la plupart des félins, dormaient une grande partie de la journée. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait pour ainsi dire du bien dans sa condition. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer de ses deux mois chez les Dursley.

xXxXxXx

Des grattouilles sur ses oreilles et dans sa crinière, il ronronne de plaisir. Une voix douce le tire de son sommeil.

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

« Laisse-le, Hermione, » fit une autre voix qu'il connaissait. « Tu ne vois pas la chance qu'il a ? C'est un gros chat ! Il peut dormir toute la journée sans qu'on le réprimande ! »

« Franchement, Ron. Tu trouves qu'il a de la chance ? Il ne peut même pas contrôler sa transformation ! T'aurais aimé te retrouver à poil devant tout le monde ? »

« ... »

« Eh puis, il ne peut même plus suivre les cours ! »

« Qui voudrait suivre les cours quand il peut en être dispensé ? Franchement, Hermione. Tu comprends rien... »

Le roux partit en soupirant mais Harry avait tout entendu. Lui voulait suivre les cours pour une fois. Il voulait être normal. Il serait même prêt à entrer dans les petits papiers de Snape juste pour pouvoir avoir des pouces opposables ! C'est idiot mais c'était un élément important qui permettait presque tout ! Tout ce qu'il avait lui c'était une grande gueule pleine de dents, des griffes acérées et des coussinets rose. Il ne pouvait même pas manger proprement ! Cela désespérait le lion qui était devenu en l'espace de deux semaines la mascotte de sa maison.

Seuls quelques-uns avaient compris son malaise face à tout cela. Ils disaient entre eux le lire dans son regard. Parmi eux, il y avait Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi Fred et George, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Harry se leva et s'ébroua devant Hermione avant de la suivre. Elle avait sa main dans sa crinière et le grattait doucement. Le lion aimait bien cela. Il venait souvent en quémander à l'abri des regards. La brune lui prodiguait des grattouilles avec joie. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle et alla se placer devant la table des Gryffondor où une gamelle de viande fraîche et un bol d'eau claire avaient été placés à son intention. Il se sustenta calmement avant de partir se balader.

Il avait essayé les premiers jours d'aller en cours mais il s'y endormait à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre note, il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie et il ne savait pas répondre à la moindre question à moins que ce soit clairement oui ou non qui était attendu. Aller en classe était pour lui une perte de temps. Il se leva et partit en vadrouille dans le parc. Malgré le temps doux, il faisait relativement beau, il s'allongea sur une belle pierre plate prêt du pont suspendu et se prépara à une bonne sieste.

Il se réveilla vers trois heures et partit se dégourdir les pattes autour du lac. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, il sentit une odeur étrange... féline. Curieux, il y entra et partit à la recherche de son ... non ... ses origines. Il y avait en fait deux odeurs. Hélas, il ne les trouva pas cette après-midi là. Il rentra donc au château pour le repas du soir.

xXxXxXx

Harry était couché dans la Grande Salle, devant le feu, en cette fin octobre. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il cherchait les deux félins pendant la journée et ne les avait pas encore trouvés. Il commençait à songer à faire l'une ou l'autre sortie de nuit ... Il souffla.

Quelque chose vint soudain dans son oeil sans lui faire vraiment mal. Cela brillait. Puis, ce quelque chose s'agita sur le sol. Une sorte de point. Il se redressa rapidement, curieux. La chose étrange bougeait rapidement. Il se tapit sur le sol et bondit pour l'attraper. Ses pattes se refermèrent sur le vide et la chose brillante continua de fuir rapidement. Harry partit à sa suite, se faufilant entre les personnes et les bancs, bondissant à gauche et à droite sans jamais l'attraper.

Les quelques élèves juste à coté du lion sursautèrent et crièrent en le voyant bondir ainsi. Le regard de tous se porta sur l'animal sauvage et le professeur McGonagall pouffa.

« Je crois que Mr Potter a envie de jouer, » dit-elle à Dumbledore.

En effet, le lion courait et sautait dans tous les sens à la poursuite d'une petite boule de lumière avec la posture clairement joueuse.

« Il pourrait éviter de faire ça ici ! » maugréa Snape en grinçant des dents. « C'est un réfectoire ! Pas une salle de jeu ! »

« Et ce pauvre garçon passe le plus clair de son temps dans la peau dans lion ! » rétorqua McGonagall le regard noir. « Qu'il en attrape peu à peu les instincts et le comportement est tout à fait normal ! »

Elle fit apparaître une petite peluche à grelot sur le bout de sa baguette et la secoua, attirant ainsi l'attention du lion. Elle l'attrapa dans sa main et la lança en direction de la sortie. Le gros chat disparut rapidement à la poursuite de cette petite boule de plume qui rebondissait partout.

xXxXxXx

Le lion blanc trottinait dans les couloirs quand il croisa un première année de Poufsouffle complètement perdu au troisième étage. Le pauvre garçon pleurait. Harry s'approcha lentement et vint frotter sa tête contre lui, rassurant. Il le laissa pleurer dans sa crinière couleur crème. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bruns du petit Poufsouffle. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux de savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le lion émit un léger hochement de tête en fermant deux secondes les yeux.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

L'animal répéta le même mouvement.

« Je me suis perdu. Est-ce que tu sais comment on rejoint les cachots d'ici ? »

Harry attrapa la manche de la robe du Poufsouffle et la tira légèrement pour lui demander de le suivre. L'enfant le fit en le remerciant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de la classe de potions. Le lion soupira en voyant le jeune garçon tendu devant elle. Tous les premières années avaient peur de Snape. Il s'assit et se mit à gratter la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous gratter ma por... ? »

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vit le lion blanc pousser doucement l'étudiant qui lui manquait à l'intérieur. Toujours le même qui se perdait tout le temps. Snape retint un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à l'animal de sortir que ce dernier quittait déjà sa classe calmement.

L'homme referma la porte et continua son cours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il surveilla les élèves de première, ensuite de troisième préparer leur potion, retirant des points et en humiliant certains comme à son habitude. Il fut toutefois obligé d'annuler son dernier cours de la journée quand le Baron Sanglant vint lui informer que le satané lion Potter agissait bizarrement à l'étage. Deux solutions : soit le Gryffondor faisait une bêtise, soit il reprenait forme humaine. Dans les deux cas, il fallait le rejoindre. Comble de son malheur, il était le seul professeur à proximité. Ce gosse n'aurait-il pas pu faire cela à l'autre bout du château, du coté de la cour de métamorphose par exemple ?!

Il retint un soupir et suivit le fantôme de Serpentard. Il retrouva cinq minutes plus tard un Harry Potter nu comme un ver qui tremblait de froid et qui avait du mal à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il le réceptionna juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. C'était à prévoir. Il passait tellement de temps à quatre pattes que tenir sur ses jambes devenaient une épreuve. Si en plus il gelait sur place ... Le professeur Snape ôta rapidement sa cape et en couvrit le garçon afin d'en masquer sa nudité et lança un sort de réchauffement.

« Cela tombe bien, Mr Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « Je comptais justement essayer un nouvel antidote. »

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, silencieux. Le Maître des Potions l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau et l'installa sur une chaise. L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire à potions et en prit une bleu nuit à bulles. Il la donna à Potter qui la but sans commentaire. Juste une grimace.

« Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait ? »

La voix du Gryffondor était faible pour ne plus avoir servi depuis longtemps. Snape accéda à sa demande d'un coup de baguette. Il dut l'aider à tenir le verre également.

« Un changement ? Une sensation ? » demanda-t-il, professionnel.

« Non, professeur, » répondit Potter en soupirant. « Rien, si ce n'est ce goût âcre dans la bouche et des tremblements. »

Snape s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son carnet de notes sur le problème Potter et raya sa dernière potion qui se trouvait être un échec. Il appela ensuite un elfe de maison pour qu'il raccompagne le Gryffondor à sa tour. Ce qu'il y ferait ensuite ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait de plus amples recherches à faire. Mais il devait avouer ne plus trop savoir où chercher.

Peut-être que la dernière chance de ce gamin était bien trouver son âme soeur. Mais combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il ? Y arriverait-il seulement ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous sa forme animagus ! Il n'y survivrait jamais. Et lui ... il aurait échoué à le protéger ...

Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Foi de Snape, il trouverait un moyen de le protéger, quitte à devoir emmener ce lion loin d'Angleterre !

xXxXxXx

Le lion blanc était sur le chemin du retour, la nuit tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Il commençait à faire sérieusement frais aussi. L'herbe commençait à givrer la nuit, maintenant. L'air qui s'échappait de ses naseaux faisait de la buée. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sa fourrure s'était petit à petit adaptée à la saison. Alors qu'il parcourait le pont suspendu à petites foulées, il vit une créature blanche rentrer rapidement sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Curieux, il y retourna rapidement.

En entrant dans la forêt, il se fit discret. C'était l'odeur dont il cherchait depuis si longtemps l'origine. La piste était très fraîche. Il la suivit à pas de loup. Le comble pour un lion ! Se faufilant discrètement entre les racines et les troncs d'arbres massifs, il arriva aux abords d'une petite clairière où deux magnifiques tigres blancs jouaient entre eux. Harry s'avança alors et s'assit, faisant revenir sa queue touffue vers l'avant. Les deux autres félins s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent un moment avant d'approcher sans la moindre peur. Ils vinrent se frotter à lui en ronronnant directement.

Le lion en fut surpris au début puis il se laissa aller. Il se mit à se frotter à eux et à ronronner avant de s'allonger. C'est qu'il était un peu fatigué le pauvre animal. Ce ne fut pas du goût des tigres qui vinrent lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille, le bousculer doucement pour l'inciter à se lever et à jouer. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, Harry finit par se lever en s'ébrouant avant de les suivre un peu. Ils coururent l'un après l'autre, s'attrapèrent, se roulèrent dans l'herbe, ... Le lion s'amusa comme un petit fou malgré sa fatigue. Tard dans la nuit, les trois animaux s'endormirent dans la clairière, collés l'un contre l'autre, en ronronnant.

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla seul. Les deux tigres avaient disparus. Il savait pourquoi. C'étaient des animagus. Deux tigres sauvages auraient été méfiants face à un lion et auraient feulé à son approche. Ils ne seraient jamais venus se frotter à lui ainsi. Par conséquent, cela devaient être des habitants du château. La question était : qui ?

Le lion blanc se jura de le découvrir.

xXxXxXx

Harry retourna souvent dans la clairière pour y retrouver les deux tigres. Il était certain maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'élèves. Les professeurs avaient en théorie bien plus de temps libres. Enfin ... en théorie. Il y avait encore les corrections à coté. Cela devait sûrement prendre du temps aussi. Mais les tigres ne sortaient que de nuit ou éventuellement en journée le week-end. Et encore, seulement pour quelques heures.

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble à jouer et à se cajoler l'un l'autre. Le lion se sentait beaucoup mieux en leur présence. Déjà moins seul car il pouvait interagir plus facilement avec les animaux qu'avec les êtres humains dorénavant, mais aussi ... Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer ... il se sentait comme ... attiré par les deux tigres. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il devrait certainement en parler à un adulte une fois qu'il reprendrait forme humaine. Il en saurait sûrement plus. Et qui sait ... Quelqu'un connaît peut-être leur identité ? Parce qu'un animagus pareil, cela se remarque ! Un peu comme lui ...

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il caillait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être dépourvu de sa belle fourrure blanche qui le tenait bien au chaud. Il avait tellement froid qu'il avait hâte de redevenir un lion. Oui, il en était à ce point-là ! Il en était devenu extrêmement frileux.

Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall étaient présents. Le jeune Gryffondor venait de prendre une nouvelle potion, un nouvel essai encore infructueux. Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Je ne trouve aucune solution, » fit-il. « J'ai tout essayé. Rien y fait. »

« Il va vous falloir trouver votre âme soeur, Mr Potter, » fit McGonagall. « J'ai bon espoir que vous la trouverez. »

« Comment saurais-je si je l'ai trouvée ? »

Il regardait sa directrice de maison en attendant sa réponse mais cette dernière lui vint du professeur de potions.

« Vous ressentirez une grande attirance pour cette personne. Vous êtes comme ... complet ... en sa présence ... »

La voix de Snape était maîtrisée mais Harry qui se fiait de plus en plus à ses sens devenus surdéveloppés à force de vivre comme un animal, ne fut pas trompé par ce masque et ce contrôle. Les odeurs étaient claires. L'homme savait de quoi il parlait parce qu'il avait découvert un jour la sienne. Son chagrin, sa froideur, son caractère acariâtre ne venaient que parce qu'il l'avait perdue. L'homme était brisé intérieurement mais il vivait encore. Pourtant Harry se souvenait de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit sur les âmes soeurs. Quand l'une mourrait, l'autre ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans elle et se donnait la mort.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver suffisamment cet homme pour survivre à la mort de son âme soeur ?

« Est-ce que c'est Lui ? » osa-t-il demandé alors qu'il croisait son regard onyx. « L'a-t-il tuée ? »

Il parlait de Voldemort bien sûr, mais il savait que Snape ne supportait pas qu'on prononce son nom. Ce dernier releva imperceptiblement un sourcil avant de hocher de la tête d'un mouvement sec.

« Cela doit bien entendu rester entre nous, Mr Potter, » dit-il sèchement. « Si jamais je me rends compte que vous l'avez dit à d'autres personnes ... »

« Je le regretterais amèrement, je sais, » répondit Harry très sérieusement. « Mais professeur, ne suis-je pas l'une des seules personnes parmi les élèves à mieux comprendre la mort et la perte d'êtres chers à son coeur ? Certes pas à l'envergure d'une âme soeur mais j'ai perdu beaucoup également ... Ce serait cruel de ma part de jouer sur ça juste pour vous énerver. La cruauté n'est pas dans ma nature. »

Il eut un frisson et serra la couverture encore plus autour de lui.

« Monsieur ? »

L'homme qui partait déjà se retourna vivement.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible de ressentir cela sous forme animagus ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai rencontré deux tigres dans la forêt et j'avoue me sentir beaucoup mieux en leur présence. Ce sont des animagus. »

« Vous êtes sûrs, Mr Potter ? » fit le professeur McGonagall, surprise.

« Deux tigres blancs, oui. Ils se sont comportés bien trop civilement pour être de simples animaux. Je pense que ce sont des élèves de Poudlard. Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un en a les capacités ? »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard avant que la directrice de Gryffondor ne réponde.

« C'est un acte de magie très difficile que de devenir animagus. Il faut normalement très bien se connaître afin de découvrir son animal-totem et encore, cela ne suffit pas à la transformation car il faut la puissance magique nécessaire et une volonté de faire. C'est un haut niveau de métamorphose que je n'enseigne pas à de si jeunes élèves. Je ne l'évoque juste qu'en théorie en septième année. »

« Y a-t-il des élèves qui ont le niveau requis pour le faire, Minerva ? » demanda Snape.

« Oui ... sûrement. Mais aucun n'est venu me voir cette année. »

« Peuvent-ils y arriver seuls ? »

« Il y a les ouvrages nécessaires à la bibliothèque, » fit la sorcière, pensive. « Alors oui, c'est possible, Severus. Mais y arriver si facilement, si jeunes ... »

« Mon père, Sirius et Pettigrow ont réussi alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en cinquième année, » dit Harry.

Il voulut discuter plus avant mais il avait de nouveau cette sensation sous sa peau, comme des fourmillements. Il baissa son regard émeraude sur sa main et la vit peu à peu se couvrir d'une fourrure blanche. Les deux professeurs soupirèrent et Snape se pinça l'arête du nez. Rapidement, le lion blanc réapparut devant eux. Harry s'ébroua et s'étira de tout son long avant de s'asseoir devant ses professeurs. Sauf que maintenant, la communication était dorénavant presque à sens unique.

« Sauriez-vous retrouver ces deux tigres sous forme humaine, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape.

Harry avait déjà essayé mais l'odeur des êtres humains était différente de celle de l'animal. Le professeur McGonagall le confirma. Elle était elle-même animagus avait pu elle-même noter la différence avec le pauvre lion quand il passait d'un état à l'autre. Snape soupira encore.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez une énigme à résoudre, Mr Potter, » dit-il en partant. « Tachez de la résoudre rapidement. »

Comme si le lion n'était pas au courant. Il se retint d'émettre un grognement de frustration mais son poil était hérissé. Le professeur McGonagall le remarqua et vint lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille. Harry ne put résister longtemps et se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

« Allez, Mr Potter, » fit-elle ensuite. « Et bonne chance. »

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec sa directrice de maison et repartit à la quête des deux animagus mystères.

xXxXxXx

Harry avait plaqué sa tête sur le sol, sous ses pattes en essayant de préserver ses tympans. Cela faisait au moins cinq ou dix minutes que les filles de Gryffondor hurlaient d'excitation. Un bal masqué était prévu pour Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'excitant là-dedans ? En plus, il était un lion la plupart du temps. Il ne pourrait même pas y participer. Cela ferait quoi ? Il viendrait et s'affalerait devant le feu de cheminée à regarder les autres tournoyer sur la piste de danse jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et se mettre à vomir. Vraiment pas la soirée de ses rêves. Lui préférerait clairement aller en forêt pour retrouver les deux tigres et jouer avec eux.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'en put plus et se redressa vivement. Il rugit. Cela effraya tout le monde et le silence se fit dans la salle commune. Le lion foudroya de son regard émeraude les jeunes filles effrayées avant de se recoucher en soufflant. Enfin du silence...

« Les filles, » fit Hermione, croyant comprendre le problème. « Mettez-la légèrement en veilleuse ou mettez-vous sous sorts d'intimité pour discuter tenue et fanfreluches. Harry supporte très mal le bruit. Il a les oreilles beaucoup plus sensibles ... »

Les surexcitées regardèrent le lion un instant avant de continuer à discuter plus calmement dans leur coin.

xXxXxXx

Il ne savait pas comment Ron et Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de venir au bal masqué mais voilà, il était là, comme il s'y attendait, allongé devant une cheminée de la Grande Salle à regarder avec ennui les autres élèves s'amuser. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il foutait là. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il souffla.

Il avait son museau tout sec, il se leva pour boire à sa gamelle un peu plus loin. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Toujours les mêmes qui faisaient du grabuge. Malfoy et sa bande cherchaient des noises aux Weasley. Plus particulièrement les jumeaux. Cela s'envenima assez vite. Harry vit un des Serpentards sortir discrètement sa baguette et lancer un levicorpus. Fred se retrouva alors suspendu par les pieds à trois mètres du sol.

Le lion rejoignit rapidement les jumeaux et se mit à grogner, le poil hérissé et il fouettait l'air de sa queue.

« Dégage, Potter ! » siffla Malfoy.

Sauf qu'Harry ne partit pas. Il se plaça devant George en position défensive. Les Serpentards interprétèrent son geste comme une agression et ils lui lancèrent quelques sortilèges et maléfices. Le lion vola un peu plus loin et retomba sur une table, la brisant sous son poids. Il gémit de douleur, sonné.

« Mr Malfoy ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant sur Harry.

Snape, pendant ce temps, attrapa le bras armé de son serpent et le força à baisser sa baguette de son regard noir. Il en fit de même pour les autres. Il les punit et les envoya dans leur salle commune pour avoir attaqué les Weasley et Potter, en particulier ce dernier qui était sans défense et même pas menaçant !

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent ensuite vers le lion toujours à terre. Ce dernier avait une patte touchée qui saignait légèrement. Le professeur Gobe-Planche s'en occupait déjà avec sa baguette. Fred prit la tête du lion sur ses genoux et lui gratta les oreilles. Georges, de son coté, étonna tout le monde en se transformant en un puissant tigre blanc et vint frotter sa tête contre celle du lion avant de se mettre à le lécher affectueusement.

Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se mit à ronronner avant de se redresser.

« Une minute, Potter ! » s'indigna le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. « Vous allez vous abîmer votre patte ! »

Le lion s'immobilisa totalement, les oreilles aplaties en arrière, alors que Fred rit doucement. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'il puisse se redresser sans que la sorcière ne le houspille encore. Le deuxième jumeau se transforma à son tour et les deux tigres tournèrent autour du lion et le cherchèrent un peu sous les yeux éberlués et attendris de tous. Puis, les trois animaux sortirent de la Grande Salle, quittant ainsi le bal masqué, le lion entre les deux tigres, leurs queues entrelacées.

« Eh bien ..., » fit le professeur McGonagall avec un soupir de soulagement. « Ce petit éclat aura peut-être de bonnes répercussions, » commenta-t-elle ensuite en regardant ses collègues Dumbledore et Snape.

Ces derniers confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, le directeur avec cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

xXxXxXx

Fred, Georges et Harry étaient dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Le plus jeune avait repris forme humaine et dormait la tête sur les genoux d'un des deux jumeaux. Les deux rouquins avaient eu une étrange discussion avec leur directrice de maison, mais aussi avec le professeur Snape. De nombreuses questions avaient été posées, certaines répondant même à leurs propres interrogations. Ils avaient dès lors compris les sensations étranges qu'ils ressentaient auprès du lion blanc, de leur lion. Ils partageaient un lien tous les trois. Un lien d'âme soeur. Cela les avaient tout d'abord surpris mais comme ils étaient jumeaux, leurs âmes étaient étroitement liées l'une à l'autre à un tel point qu'elles ne formaient qu'un.

Ainsi ils partageaient la même âme soeur. Cette idée les réjouissaient et pas parce qu'elle s'appelait Harry Potter mais bien parce que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, de désintéressé et au coeur noble. Le reste ne comptait pas pour eux. Tout ce qui importait c'était le coeur et il semblerait que le Survivant soit celui qui leur convenait le mieux.

Fred s'agenouilla devant son frère et regarda le beau brun dormir quelques instants avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, lentement, il se pencha et vint l'embrasser. Harry se réveilla, surpris par le baiser mais en voyant celui qui l'embrassait, il sourit et le rendit avec plaisir. Puis, ce fut naturellement au tour de l'autre jumeau de saluer son âme soeur.

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants ensemble, à faire bien plus amples connaissance, chacun partageant leurs secrets, leurs hontes, leurs peurs. Harry dévoila pour la première fois son plus sombre secret, celui des Dursley, et fut rassuré quand les jumeaux vinrent le prendre dans leurs bras et le serrer contre leur coeur.

« Harry, on te promet ... »

« ... que tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas. »

Le plus jeune se sentit beaucoup mieux et en sécurité après cela. Et miracle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu garder forme humaine tout du long sans se métamorphoser une seule fois en lion. Son noyau magique s'était stabilisé ... enfin ! Ainsi, les trois amoureux passèrent la Nouvelle Année, ensemble et Harry put enfin montrer son visage humain et tenir une conversation convenable avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur de se retrouver interrompu par une instabilité magique à la mord-moi-le-noeud !

Cela ne les empêcha pas, à minuit, de se transformer tous les trois et de retourner dans la fameuse clairière où ils s'étaient réellement découverts pour la première fois. Ils jouèrent longuement avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, heureux et épanouis.


	15. Les Allumettes, le Loup-Garou et le Maît

**Les Allumettes, le Loup-Garou et le Maître des Potions**

Le Monstre fut jeté dehors du numéro quatre.

« Et ne reviens pas avant demain, Garçon ! » siffla sa tante avant de refermer la porte.

Le petit garçon tomba dans la neige profonde et fut directement pris par le froid de l'hiver. Il se mit à trembler.

« Oui, Tante Pétunia, » avait-il répondu en claquant des dents.

Il se releva et serra contre lui ses vêtements bien trop larges. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était un simple T-shirt gris dans lequel il flottait et un jeans dont les bas avaient été maintes fois retournés pour éviter de trop traîner au sol. Ses chaussures étaient trouées et un peu trop grandes pour lui, comme le reste. C'étaient les vieilles affaires de son cousin.

Il regarda la fenêtre son Oncle, sa Tante et son cousin s'amuser autour d'un sapin de Noël et manger le repas qu'il avait cuisiné juste avant d'être jeté dehors. Il se mit à les envier. Il aimerait être normal, comme eux, et pouvoir aussi s'amuser mais il était un monstre et les monstres ne pouvaient pas s'amuser, rire, ou même faire du bruit. Ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir en silence. Les monstres n'avaient pas de parents, n'avaient pas de familles, ils avaient juste droit à des bienfaiteurs comme son oncle et sa tante pour les laisser vivre en échange de services. C'est ce qu'Oncle Vernon lui disait toujours quand il faisait une bêtise.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva son T-shirt et le frigorifia encore plus. Il se détourna alors de la fenêtre pour se trouver un abri. Il marchait, les bras serrés autour de lui dans la rue alors que le soir approchait. Le réveillon de Noël. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il neigeait. Fort. Il parcourut de nombreuses rues à la recherche d'un petit endroit où il serait à l'abri du vent et de la tempête mais il ne trouva rien.

Le froid s'insinuait à travers les trous de ses chaussures et il avait les pieds gelés. Tout comme ses mains. Ces dernières étaient toutes rouges. Il ne les sentaient presque plus. Il claquait des dents alors que dans ses cheveux noirs ressemblant à un nid de corbeaux, on pouvait voir une myriade de petits flocons de neige. Pour ajouter à son malheur, il commençait à avoir très faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin et son ventre criait famine.

Il finit par trouver refuge dans le petit cabanon d'un toboggan, dans la pleine de jeu non loin de chez lui. Il était plus ou moins à l'abri du vent mais il avait toujours très froid. Il s'y était assis, fatigué et tout tremblant. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et tenta de garder un peu de chaleur s'il pouvait en trouver par ce simple geste. Sa main endolorie par le froid buta sur la boîte d'allumettes qu'il avait dans la poche. Il la sortit.

Il sortit un petit morceau de bois et la frotta pour l'allumer. La petite flamme lui apporta un peu de chaleur et il la trouva bien précieuse pendant quelques instants alors que ses doigts se réchauffaient doucement. Hélas, cela ne dura pas longtemps et Harry se retrouva avec un petit morceau de bois noirci entre les mains. Le petit garçon transi de froid en sortit alors une autre et put alors à nouveau se réchauffer pendant quelques instants, une demi-minute, devant cette petite flamme. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la moindre allumette à frotter. Mais la nuit était loin d'être finie et elle était toujours aussi glaciale.

Le Monstre se blottit encore plus dans le coin, regrettant de ne plus avoir d'allumettes, et pleurant et suppliant silencieusement qu'un miracle arrive. Il priait d'être un petit garçon normal et d'avoir une famille et pouvoir vivre avec joie et bonheur. Il ne voulait plus être un monstre.

Petit à petit, le petit garçon sombra dans le sommeil, trop fatigué pour pouvoir lutter plus contre le froid qui serait pour lui mortel.

xXxXxXx

Remus marchait dans les rues de Little Whining. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de jeter un coup d'oeil à Privet Drive pour savoir si Harry, le fils de son meilleur et défunt ami, allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être était-il malade et était couché. Mais la petite famille qui vivait au numéro quatre semblait heureuse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Alors il était reparti. La neige était belle cette année. Elle recouvrait tout d'un épais manteau blanc d'un bon dix ou quinze centimètres déjà. Quoi de mieux qu'un Noël blanc pour faire rêver les enfants ?

Il se dirigea vers le parc pour enfant non loin de là. Il le savait très certainement désert à cette heure-ci par ce temps et par ce jour de fête. Inconsciemment il nota la présence d'un jeu d'empreintes, celles d'un enfant. Il n'y fit dans un premier temps pas attention. Alors qu'il vérifiait par acquis de conscience les environs, s'aidant de son coté loup-garou, son ouïe plus particulièrement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il entendit un battement de coeur. Il était très faible. Il fronça les sourcils et se tournant vers la source. Un petit toboggan. Il s'en approcha, curieux et jeta un coup d'oeil. Son coeur se serra en voyant un enfant à l'intérieur.

« Petit, » appela-t-il. « Petit, réveille-toi. »

L'enfant ne réagit pas. Remus monta alors dans le jeu et s'agenouilla devant le garçon. Il le souleva et le secoua légèrement tout en l'appelant. Dans le mouvement, une mèche de cheveux s'écarta, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front pâle. Le Loup-Garou se figea de stupeur.

« Oh Merlin ! Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Harry, réveille-toi ! »

Il le sentait glacé entre ses mains, à peine vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon. Il le prit dans ses bras et transplana immédiatement pour Poudlard. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. Il croisa Severus Snape en chemin qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver, froncement qui s'intensifia en voyant le petit dans ses bras.

« Va chercher Dumbledore, » lui dit Remus tout en continuant son chemin.

Le Serpentard le fit sans dire un mot, légèrement inquiet. L'enfant semblait si pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Le Loup-Garou entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie en appelant Poppy en aide. Cette dernière arriva, déjà vêtue de sa robe de chambre à cette heure tardive. Les examens furent rapidement fait.

« Ce pauvre petit a eu de la chance que tu le trouves, Remus, » dit-elle. « Une heure de plus et il n'aurait pas survécu. »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire à potions pour en prendre quelques-unes, hélas, elle n'en avait plus dans ce qu'elle avait besoin pour le jeune Harry. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et le Maître des Potions.

« Ah ! Severus, tu tombes à pic, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer un baume contre les engelures ainsi que des potions nutritives, s'il te plait ? »

« Je te fais cela tout de suite. »

« Comment va notre jeune invité ? » demanda alors le directeur soucieux.

Le Maître des Potions qui repartait déjà s'immobilisa quelques instants le temps d'entendre le verdict.

« Il s'en sortira. Il allait mourir de froid si Remus ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il a quelques engelures mais ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Il est sous-alimenté. C'est assez sévère. Cela pourrait aussi justifier le fait qu'il soit si petit. Et il porte aussi les marques de coups et il a eu des os brisés qui se sont ressoudés un peu étrangement. »

Le Serpentard serra les poings en entendant cela. Pauvre petit ... Il avait à peine cinq ans. Il partit rapidement faire les potions que l'infirmière lui avait demandées.

Remus discuta longuement avec Dumbledore et réussit à le faire plier au vu le traitement qu'Harry subissait chez ses relatifs moldus. Il fut donc décidé qu'il n'y retournerait pas. Mais qui pourrait le prendre en charge ? Le Loup-Garou, de par sa nature, ne pouvait pas devenir son tuteur, même s'il était son second parrain.

« Je m'en chargerai, » fit le Maître des Potions en arrivant avec les potions demandées. « Je prendrai la charge d'Harry Potter. »

Le petit garçon fut déplacé dans ses appartements privés, dans une nouvelle chambre, attenante à la sienne. Remus l'avait accompagné. Ils veillèrent quelques instants sur lui avant de se diriger vers le salon.

« Merci, Severus. »

« Pour toi, Rem, je ferais n'importe quoi ! » répondit le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi ? Vraiment ? » fit le Loup-Garou avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tant que cela reste privé et ne ruine pas ma réputation en public, oui n'importe quoi, Rem, » répliqua Severus en l'embrassant.

Le Loup-Garou répondit à ce baiser avec plaisir. Ils avaient laissé tomber la hache de guerre en devenant adulte avec la guerre et peu à peu ils s'étaient découverts après la mort des Potter, se soutenant l'un l'autre pour la mort de leurs proches. Puis leurs sentiments s'étaient développés et ils étaient devenus amants.

Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre de son amant et glissa une main sous les couches supérieures de ses robes noires. Severus ricana et ils partirent dans leur chambre pour une nuit de folies, après avoir placé une alarme sur la chambre d'Harry.

xXxXxXx

Le Monstre se réveilla dans un lit chaud et moelleux. Il y était si bien. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était dans un lit, il se leva en sursaut, pris de panique. Il se prit le pied dans ses couvertures et tomba tête la première sur le sol de pierre. Une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de ce piège tout chaud et confortable.

« Eh là, du calme, Harry, » fit une voix d'homme, chaleureuse. « Je vais te sortir de là. »

Le petit garçon se figea, effrayé. Un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats le libéra de la couette.

« Bonjour, Harry. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, tétanisé et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là, dans ce lieu inconnu avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Harry ? Il était un monstre et devait être nommé comme tel.

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Le Monstre ne répondit toujours pas mais son ventre se fit entendre. L'homme rit doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il semblait gentil. Jamais personne n'avait encore été gentil avec lui. Il trouvait cela étrange. Est-ce que c'était ça être normal ? Il appréciait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il serait très bientôt dans son placard chez son Oncle.

« Allez, viens, on va te servir un petit déjeuner. »

L'homme lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un petit salon-salle à manger. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, tout était fait de pierre. Les meubles étaient en chêne sombre et le canapé en cuir noir. Un autre homme à l'apparence austère, cheveux noir, nez crochu et longs habits noirs était assis dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, occupé à lire un journal étrange. Les photos bougeaient. L'homme quitta des yeux son journal pour l'observer. Ses yeux étaient sombres, noires, légèrement intimidantes.

« Allez, viens t'installer. Tu préfères quoi ? Des crêpes ou un cougnou pour le petit déjeuner de Noël ? »

« Je ... J'en ai jamais mangé, » articula finalement le Monstre.

« Fais des crêpes, s'il te plait, Rem. Je meurs de faim, moi aussi. Je vais m'occuper d'Harry. »

La voix de l'autre homme était plus basse, plus suave. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui demanda s'il savait se laver tout seul. Le Monstre hocha la tête et tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se déshabilla rapidement sans aucune pudeur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. L'adulte ne dit rien et passa une main sous le jet d'eau. Elle était glaciale.

« Attends, je vais mettre l'eau chaude, » dit-il avant que l'enfant n'entre dans l'eau.

Le Monstre s'immobilisa, perturbé.

« J'ai droit à avoir de l'eau chaude ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme les fronça à son tour.

« Bien sûr, Harry, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? »

« Parce que les monstres n'ont pas le droit à utiliser l'eau chaude, » répondit l'enfant, très sérieux.

« Les monstres ? »

« Oui, les monstres comme moi. »

Un éclat de colère passa dans le regard noir de l'homme et le Monstre recula, effrayé. La main de l'adulte lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais elle ne le serrait pas au point qu'il ait mal.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry, » dit l'homme très sérieusement.

« C'est qui Harry ? »

« C'est toi. C'est ton prénom, » répondit l'homme, surpris.

« J'ai un prénom ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Ecoute. Prends un bain, chaud, » précisa-t-il. « Et après, rejoins-nous dans le salon. On va parler et t'expliquer certaines choses. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

« Très clair, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Severus. »

L'homme sortit en laissant le Monstre se laver. Ce dernier resta un moment dans le bain à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était un monstre. Son oncle et sa tante le lui disaient toujours. Ils le lui répétaient sans arrêt. C'est qu'il en était un ! L'homme lui avait qu'il s'appelait Harry. Mais les monstres n'ont pas de prénom ! L'homme lui avait dit aussi de prendre un bain chaud. Mais ça non plus, les monstres ne pouvaient pas... Le Monstre était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Malgré ses réflexions, il ne resta pas longtemps dans l'eau. Un monstre ne devait pas traîner à se laver.

xXxXxXx

Severus sortit de la salle de bain et referma la porte avant d'insonoriser la pièce.

« Je vais tuer Pétunia ! » s'écria-t-il, surprenant son compagnon par son éclat de voix.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » demanda Remus.

« Il est persuadé qu'il est un monstre ! » s'indigna le Maître des Potions. « Il ne connait même pas son prénom ! J'ai vérifié dans son esprit. »

« Tu as utilisé la legilimencie sur ... »

« Je voulais comprendre, Remus ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Il voulait prendre un bain glacial. Glacial ! De ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit, il a été plus que maltraité ! Il a été asservi ! Il dormait dans un placard là-bas ! »

Les yeux de son compagnon prirent une couleur ambre alors que la colère montait avec ses instincts de loup-garou. Il voulait protéger et venger le petit garçon. Severus remarquant cela attirant à lui une potion calmante et la lui donna. Autant éviter qu'il ne se transforme devant Harry. Il était bien trop jeune pour voir un tel spectacle. Remus le remercia d'un regard en la buvant avant de continuer préparer le repas.

Le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette et la table se dressa pour trois. Il brûlait encore plus intérieurement de colère contre Pétunia et son mari pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au pauvre garçon qui se lavait dans la pièce à coté. Lily devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe depuis le temps ! Sans parler de Potter ... S'il n'avait pas peur pour Remus, il serait parti sur le champ pour Privet Drive faire comprendre aux Dursley l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise à coup de _doloris _!

Harry apparut bien rapidement à quelques pas de lui, silencieux. Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Il portait de vieux habits que Drago, son filleul, ne pouvait plus mettre tant il avait grandi. Cela lui allait bien mieux que les peaux d'éléphant qu'il portait en arrivant à Poudlard. Il le regardait avec ses yeux verts si expressifs. Les yeux de sa mère. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à table et Remus leur servit des crêpes.

Les deux adultes durent le convaincre qu'il pouvait manger sans crainte pour qu'Harry commence à se nourrir. Severus lui avait aussi donné comme prévu une potion nutritionnelle pour palier à ses carences relativement importantes. Ils mangèrent pour le reste en silence, Severus et Remus échangeant quelques regards soucieux alors que le petit garçon les regardait, légèrement craintif mais obéissant. Harry mangea peu mais les adultes ne dirent rien. Son estomac n'était pas habitué à manger beaucoup.

Puis, ils l'emmenèrent s'installer au salon pour lui parler. Harry était assis dans le canapé tandis que les deux adultes étaient à genou devant lui pour lui expliquer les choses calmement tout en étant en face à face.

« Harry, » commença Severus, attirant ainsi toute l'attention du garçon. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal et tout comme nous, tu es un sorcier. »

« C'est quoi un sorcier ? »

« C'est une personne avec des pouvoirs magiques, » répondit l'homme.

« La magie n'existe pas. »

Cela avait été dit avec conviction comme si on l'avait formaté. Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette et fit sortir des étincelles vertes et argents sous les yeux émerveillés du garçon. Un petit sourire craquant éclaira son visage d'ange.

« La magie existe bel et bien, Harry, » dit Remus avec douceur. « Nous sommes des sorciers. Pas des monstres. »

« Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez ton oncle ou ta tante, » continua Severus.

« Mais qui fera le ménage ou la cuisine ? » demanda l'enfant. « Ils vont prendre un autre monstre ? »

Le serpentard retint un soupir.

« Non, Harry. Les monstres existent mais ils ne font pas le ménage ou la cuisine. Les monstres sont des êtres dangereux qui peuvent tuer leur victime. » L'enfant fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. « Les monstres sont méchants. Toi, tu es un gentil petit garçon. »

« Je suis un vrai petit garçon ? » demanda Harry, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

« Oui, Harry, » répondirent les adultes. « Tu es un vrai petit garçon. »

« Je peux avoir un papa et une maman alors ? »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard douloureux.

« Harry ..., » commença le Loup-Garou. « Tout le monde a un papa et une maman. »

« Alors ils sont où ? »

« Ils sont au ciel, » répondit Severus. « Ils t'ont sauvé quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Un monstre est venu et les a tués. Ils t'ont protégé de lui. Tes parents sont des héros, Harry. »

« Mais nous sommes là, Harry, » continua Remus. « Nous allons nous occuper de toi. Tu n'auras plus à faire la cuisine ou le ménage. Tu pourras agir comme un vrai petit garçon. »

« Je pourrais avoir des amis ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit le Loup-Garou.

« Si tu veux, demain, je t'emmène voir mon filleul, Drago, » proposa Severus. « Il a ton âge. Tu pourras t'en faire un ami. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui, Harry. »

L'enfant eut un beau sourire sur son visage alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement de joie. Remus s'assit à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Toujours. »

« A jamais, » confirma Severus en s'installant de l'autre coté pour lui frotter le dos.

Le chemin serait long, il faudrait souvent rappeler à Harry qu'il n'est pas un monstre ou un esclave mais il serait élevé et aimé par les deux hommes et il pourrait s'épanouir comme n'importe quel enfant. Harry y avait droit et le méritait. Et il vivrait heureux dans sa nouvelle famille. Les deux adultes y veilleraient. A jamais.


	16. De rien !

**De rien !**

Hermione feuilletait son album photo avec nostalgie. Elle était dans ses souvenirs d'école, d'avant et pendant la guerre. Ron avait perdu la vie à la dernière bataille. Harry et elle n'avaient pas pu le ramener à temps à l'infirmerie. Il était mort sur le chemin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Harry maintenant. Elle le considérait un peu comme son frère. Un frère de coeur.

Cela faisait des mois que la guerre était finie maintenant. Elle avait peu à peu l'impression de perdre son dernier frère. Harry ne parlait presque plus et s'était isolé. Cela causait beaucoup de peine à Hermione. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, tantôt dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tantôt à celle du Chemin de Traverse, ou encore dans d'autres endroits, il avait toujours le nez plongé dans un livre. Au début, elle trouvait cela bien qu'il se mette à chercher le savoir par lui-même mais maintenant, il passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle dans un ouvrage et cela commençait à l'inquiéter très sérieusement.

Elle se sentait peu à peu délaissée, abandonnée alors qu'elle se reconstruisait à peine depuis la mort de Ron qui l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Harry et de lui parler.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, » fit le jeune homme après avoir ouvert la porte et l'avoir saluée. « Mais je suis très occupé. »

Là, elle vit rouge et décida de lui cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tout n'était plus que colère, cris et larmes. Elle lui reprocha son manque de présence, d'attention, sa réclusion. Harry l'écouta sans réagir, sans même sourciller ou pincer les lèvres. Il resta de marbre. Cela dura au moins vingt minutes.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il quand elle se fut légèrement calmée. « Pas que je veuille te mettre à la porte, Hermione, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis très occupé. »

« Tu n'es plus qu'insensible, un monstre ! » pleura la brune avant de partir, anéantie.

Elle rentra chez elle et pleura longtemps, seule, esseulée, perdue et abandonnée. Elle s'enferma chez elle quelques jours, se faisant porter malade auprès de son employeur au ministère. Puis, elle se reprit et continua sa vie. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant et se reconstruire. Comme tout le monde.

Seulement, trois mois plus tard, alors qu'Hermione se promenait dans le quartier de ses parents, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre, nostalgique, elle fut surprise de voir ces derniers sortir et courir vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Ils se souvenaient d'elle.

« Ma chérie, » pleura la mère en l'étouffant presque. « Ma petit puce ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! »

« Maman, » fit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Papa. Mais comment ... ? »

« Rentrons boire un bon thé, ma chérie, » fit Mr Granger avec un sourire doux.

La petite famille rentra dans la maison sans remarquer le sourire triste et les yeux émeraudes presque éteints d'un jeune homme au coin de la rue. Ce dernier disparut en transplanant.

« C'est ton ami, Harry, qui nous a rendu la mémoire, » expliqua le père en tendant une tasse fumante à sa fille. « Il a fait des recherches pendant des mois pour trouver une potion qui nous aiderait. »

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Hermione se tenant entre ses deux parents. Elle s'était figée en entendant cela.

« Harry ... Potter ? »

« Lui-même, » confirma la mère avec un sourire. « Il nous expliqué pourquoi tu as sacrifié notre mémoire pour nous protéger et comment tu te sentais depuis. Tu as été très courageuse, ma petite chérie. »

Hermione pleura longtemps dans les bras de ses parents, contente de les retrouver, mais bien vite elle ressentit un malaise, une honte monter en elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec Harry alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour ses parents. Si elle avait su ... Si seulement ...

Elle s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses parents, leur expliquant qu'elle devait aller voir Harry, et partit. Elle retourna pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec son ami et trouva le Square Grimmaurd complètement vide. Il restait certes les meubles mais ils étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie dans la maison Black. Le jeune homme avait quitté cette maison depuis un moment. De la poussière commençait à se voir un peu partout.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et trouva une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Elle s'assit et l'ouvrit.

_De rien. _

Hermione s'effondra sur la table de la cuisine, en pleurs. Elle avait été ignoble avec lui sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et maintenant il était parti. Elle avait repoussé la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle s'en voulait encore plus. Elle retourna chez ses parents et pleura dans sa chambre d'enfant.

Mr et Mme Granger ne lui dirent rien. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils se passaient. Le jeune sorcier qui leur avait rendu la mémoire, Harry Potter, leur avait un peu expliqué la relation devenue tendue entre eux à cause de ses recherches. Ils savaient qu'il était parti. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce pays qui l'avait fait souffrir durant toutes ces années. Ils savaient qu'il était parti en quête d'une vie heureuse et épanouie mais dans un autre pays. Ils ne savaient pas où par contre, le jeune homme l'ignorait lui-même.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Hermione tenta de nombreuses fois d'envoyer un hibou à Harry mais ses lettres lui revinrent toujours. Elle tenta également d'autres approches, tant du coté moldu que des sorciers.

Elle alla à Privet Drive pour parler à sa famille, savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de lui mais ces derniers la reçurent un peu froidement pour lui dire simplement qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis 1997, à savoir juste avant qu'ils partent, Ron, Harry et elle, pour la chasse aux horcruxes.

Du coté des sorciers, elle alla se renseigner auprès de Kingsley, à Poudlard, auprès de McGonagall et Hagrid, aucun d'eux n'avaient de nouvelles du Survivant depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne. Pas même Neville.

Désespérée, elle alla donc au Manoir Malfoy. Elle y fut sans surprise accueillie un peu froidement par l'elfe de maison et conduite dans un salon.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir en ma demeure, Granger, » fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Hermione se leva pour faire face à son ennemi d'école.

« Malfoy, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me voir par simple courtoisie, » continua le blond en s'asseyant.

Un elfe apporta du thé avant de disparaître.

« Non, en effet, » répondit la brune.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main avant de prendre son thé.

« Je t'écoute. Tu veux quoi ? Je te préviens si c'est de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit, je ne peux rien pour toi. »

« Rien de tout cela. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Non, je voulais savoir si, en tant que Lord, tu pourrais avoir des informations ou des contacts avec Harry. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais être en contact avec Potter ? » fit Malfoy en relevant un sourcil. « Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nos relations sont correctes. Cordiales tout au plus lors des rassemblements et festivités, si toutefois il daigne montrer le bout de son nez ! »

« Je ... Pendant la guerre, j'ai protégé mes parents en leur effaçant la mémoire. J'ai supprimé toute trâce de mon existence. Harry a réussi à la leur rendre récemment. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

Le Serpentard vit la Née-Moldue au bord des larmes mais elle arrivait à se contenir. Il en était curieux et surpris. Il ne l'avait plus vue comme ça depuis ... la mort de Weasley en fait. Et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement.

« Il avait toujours le nez dans livre. Il ne parlait plus, ne sortait même plus. Il s'était totalement isolé à Square Grimmaurd. Je croyais qu'il ... Je ne savais pas qu'il cherchait un moyen de rendre la mémoire à mes parents. J'ai été si stupide ! Je lui ai crié dessus et lui ai dit tellement de choses horribles ... »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir lui, » soupira Malfoy. « Pas moi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Il est parti ! Square Grimmaurd est entièrement vide ! Il aurait apparemment expliqué à mes parents qu'il partait. J'ai eu beau essayé de lui envoyer des lettres, elles me sont toutes revenues ! »

Malfoy observa la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les traits tirés et quelques larmes avaient finalement coulé sur son visage pâle. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux avoir des contacts avec lui ? De Lord à Lord, je veux dire ? Parce que même Neville n'y arrive pas. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour toi ? »

Hermione s'essuya le visage avec son mouchoir de poche.

« Je n'ai aucune raison à te donner. Je suis venue vers toi en désespoir de cause. J'ai été partout. J'ai demandé à tout le monde. Personne ne sait où il est. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis à cause de ton idéologie du sang et ta haine des Nés-Moldus mais je ne te demande rien de plus qu'un coup de main pour retrouver Harry. Une simple adresse pourrait me convenir aussi. Je ne veux pas rester en aussi mauvais termes avec lui alors que j'ai tout compris de travers. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une première pour toi, Granger. La Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne savait pas quelque chose ! » Il ricana légèrement, pas vraiment avec méchanceté. « Si on m'avait dit un jour que je t'entendrais dire ne pas savoir quelque chose par toi-même ... »

Il regarda un instant les flammes dans l'âtre, songeur. Allait-il l'aider ? Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait de toute façon parler à Potter. Son parrain lui avait laissé une lettre ainsi qu'un coffret qu'il devait lui remettre. Il ne l'avait juste pas encore fait jusqu'à présent.

« Tu as de la chance, Granger, » dit-il finalement. « Je ne sais certes pas où il est mais je dois lui remettre quelque chose en main propre. Je te tiendrais au courant quant à sa localisation. »

« Merci Malfoy. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ... en échange... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi ? » demanda le blond avec un sourcil relevé.

« Disons que je te devrais un service. Cela pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour. »

Le Sang-Pur eut un rictus, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire.

xXxXxXx

Cinq années passèrent et ni Drago ni Hermione ne retrouvèrent Harry. Ce dernier ne se présenta pas une seule fois aux festivités nobles ou même publiques données par le Ministère. Ce fut à un tel point que le monde sorcier le porta disparut. Des recherches furent lancées à travers le pays et le ministre essaya même de passer à Gringott's pour soutirer des informations aux Gobelins. Ces derniers ne furent pas très coopératifs, mentionnant juste que Mr Potter était toujours en vie et en paix là où il vivait. Rien de plus ne fut dit. Des gens continuèrent à le chercher mais jamais le Sauveur ne fut retrouvé. Il avait littéralement disparu.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Drago et Hermione se virent régulièrement pour faire part de leurs recherches et devinrent peu à peu des amis. Le Sang-Pur avait peu à peu écarté ses a priori sur les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus en rencontrant la famille Granger. De son coté, Hermione apprenait peu à peu les moeurs et les traditions sorcières.

Ainsi, pour le repas de Noël, le jeune Lord sonna à la porte des Granger, tenant une bouteille de vin des elfes venant de sa propre cave.

« Bonsoir, Drago, » fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Entre. »

Elle le débarrassa de sa cape et la suspendit au porte-manteau. Il lui fit un léger sourire tout en lui faisant un baisemain à l'ancienne mode, comme il avait été éduqué à le faire. Puis, il salua les parents de cette dernière tout aussi noblement (une poignée de main pour Mr Granger, bien sûr).

« Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner, Drago, » fit la moldue avec un sourire tout en partant vers la cuisine.

Le blond s'installa en face de la Gryffondor et à coté de Mr Granger. Ce dernier portait un bandage au poignet.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur ? » s'enquit le Sang-Pur curieux.

« Juste un accident au boulot, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Un de ses patients l'a mordu, » rit Hermione.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, » fit le moldu en haussant des épaules. « Certaines personnes n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leurs dents. Juste quelques points de sutures. Dans deux semaines, je n'aurais plus rien. »

« Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? »

« Mon épouse et moi sommes dentistes, » sourit Mr Granger. « Et vous, Drago ? Je ne me rappelle pas si ma fille m'a parlé de votre travail. »

« Je m'occupe essentiellement des affaires familiales, » répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu oublies de mentionner que tu es un très bon avocat, La Fouine, » fit Hermione avec un petit sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son vin. « Excellent vin. Merci d'y avoir pensé. »

« De rien, le Castor. »

Ils rirent doucement. Ces mots qui étaient autrefois des insultes entre eux n'étaient plus que des petites piques sans plus aucune méchanceté ou même venin. Ils en riaient plus qu'autre chose.

Soudain, Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que son regard se portait sur quelque chose derrière le blond.

« _Accio télécommande, »_ fit-elle avec une petite voix aiguë avant de la pointer en direction de la télévision.

Drago se retourna curieux pour croiser dans l'étrange appareil moldu le visage de son ancienne nemesis. Hermione retourna un peu en arrière dans les infos et augmenta le son. Cela parlait d'un incendie sur un orphelinat aux Etats-Unis dont Harry Potter semblait être le directeur à en croire la petite notice en dessous de son nom.

_'Comment avez fait pour réagir aussi vite, Mr Potter ?'_

_'Je fais toujours une ronde ou deux la nuit pour veiller sur mes protégés. Je sais qu'il y en a toujours l'un ou l'autre qui aiment sortir pour s'amuser à faire quelques blagues. En tous cas, moi, je l'aurais fait à leur place, à leur âge. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Deux de mes pensionnaires ont un peu joué avec le feu et cela a vite dérapé. J'étais dans l'aile voisine quand cela s'est passé et j'ai vu l'incendie rapidement se propager depuis la fenêtre. J'ai directement réagi et fait appel aux pompiers avant d'évacuer les enfants et de les emmener dans le réfectoire pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.'_

_'Vous êtes un héros, Mr Potter. Vous le savez, cela ?'_

_'Je n'aime pas qu'on me considère comme un héros,' rétorqua l'homme aux yeux verts. 'Je ne suis qu'un homme. Qui plus est un orphelin également. Je ne fais que veiller et protéger sur ma petite famille et mes enfants.'_

_'Vos enfants ?'_

_'Tant que personne ne viendra les adopter, je les considérerais tous comme mes enfants. Même après leur départ, ils auront tous une petite place dans mon coeur. Je les ai hébergés, je leur ai offert un toit, de la nourriture mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. C'est de cela qu'un enfant a besoin. Et c'est cet amour pour ces enfants qui m'a poussé à braver les flammes et les sauver. Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un père attentionné. Avez-vous encore beaucoup de question, ma chère ? La nuit a été plus qu'éprouvante et j'aimerais refaire un tour des dortoirs avant d'aller me coucher.'_

_'Non, merci beaucoup, Mr Potter. Je vous remercie pour votre temps. C'était ...'_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tout le monde fixait la télévision sans plus l'écouter. Harry était aux Etats-Unis. Il était le directeur d'un orphelinat.

« Quel jeune homme courageux ! » fit Mme Granger. « Quel grand coeur ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, maman, » répliqua Hermione.

Cette dernière échangea un regard avec Drago. Le blond hocha la tête. Ils savaient maintenant où aller pour le retrouver. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à chercher l'adresse exacte sur internet, chose facile à faire pour la Née-Moldue. Une chose est sûre, ils partiraient rapidement pour les Etats-Unis.

xXxXxXx

Hermione regardait la route, silencieuse. Elle conduisait prudemment et faisait attention à ce que lui disait son GPS.

« Dans cent mètres, tournez à droite, » fit une voix robotique.

Drago qui se trouvait sur le siège passager soupira.

« C'est encore loin ? »

La Gryffondor jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur le Sang-Pur avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. Le blond était pâle.

« Mal des transports ? »

« Ce n'est pas une façon convenable de voyager, » maugréa-t-il.

« C'est la façon moldue. Dis-toi que les transports en commun, c'est pire. Sauf le bus peut-être ... Tu as déjà pris le Magicobus ? »

« Une ou deux fois. Je préfère largement transplaner. »

« Le bus moldu est bien plus lent et plus confortable. Et en général, tu n'es pas malade après. Mais tu dépends des horaires. La voiture à l'avantage de nous rendre plus autonome. » Elle mit son clignotant et suivit les instructions du GPS. « On devrait y être dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« J'ai hâte de sortir de cette boîte de métal ! »

« N'insulte pas ma voiture, je te prie, » fit la brune en cajolant sa petite twingo.

Drago n'ajouta rien et prit son mal en patience. Mais il était clair à la Gryffondor que l'homme allait être malade. Elle ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre en appuyant sur un simple petit bouton sur le tableau de bord.

« Fallait me le dire plus tôt que tu n'étais pas bien, » dit-elle ensuite en voyant le très léger soulagement sur le visage du Serpentard. « Même les moldus ont parfois le mal des transports, tu sais. »

« Toi, tu l'as ? »

« Pour la voiture, le bus et le train ? Non. Mais je n'aime pas les avions. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Les grands oiseaux de métal que tu peux voir voler dans les airs sans agiter leurs ailes, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ces trucs bruyants ! »

« Oui. Je préfère de loin les transports magiques pour venir aux Etats-Unis. Mais je préfère de loin ma petite voiture au balai ou au sombral. »

« Tu pourrais transplaner. »

« Et comment je fais si je dois me rendre dans un lieu moldu qui est connu pour être particulièrement bondé ? » fit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Elle venait de marquer un point.

La voiture longea un petit bois qui appartenait semble-t-il à la propriété de l'orphelinat. Hermione s'engagea sur un chemin de terre et roula doucement afin de ne pas trop abîmer sa voiture dans les éventuels nids de poules. Très vite, les arbres s'espacèrent et laissèrent la place à un bâtiment de style néoclassique, implanté au beau milieu d'un immense parc. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient dans la neige en criant et riant comme des petits fous. Ce lieu respirait la joie de vivre malgré le petit incident qui était arrivé une semaine plus tôt. Une aile de la bâtisse était interdite et montrait encore clairement les traces noires de l'incendie.

Les deux sorciers descendirent de voiture, Drago avec un soulagement non feint. Il respirait profondément pour se remettre peu à peu du voyage d'ailleurs. Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant. Puis, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un adulte un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'une moldue d'une petite cinquantaine d'années mais qui respirait la joie de vivre.

« Bonjour, » fit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, » salua la moldue en lui tendant la main. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous aimerions parler avec Harry Potter. »

« Il est dans son bureau, » répondit-elle. « Si vous acceptez de patienter cinq petites minutes le temps que mon collègue revienne et je vous conduis à lui. »

Les deux anglais acceptèrent et observèrent les enfants jouer dans le parc ou sur les jeux mis à leur disposition. Une petite fille vint prendre la main du Sang-Pur. Timidement. Le blond la regarda, le visage neutre. La petite aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs le regardait intensément. Des yeux si expressifs. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Dites, monsieur, vous voulez bien m'aider avec mes lacets, s'il vous plait ? »

Drago la regarda un instant, silencieux, ses yeux de métal liquide inexpressif. Puis, il regarda les pieds de la jeune fille. Ses lacets étaient dans un état indescriptible mais ses genoux étaient écorchés. Elle devait certainement tomber souvent à force de marcher dessus. Il s'agenouilla et fit deux petits noeuds. Inconsciemment, il les consolida avec sa magie pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se défassent pas tant qu'elle ne retirent pas ses chaussures.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur, » fit l'enfant avec un sourire avant de retourner jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Drago la regarda un moment, songeur, avant d'entendre la voix de la moldue.

« David, tu peux les surveiller seul un instant ? Ces deux personnes demandent à voir Harry. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Anna, » sourit un jeune homme athlétique. « Il n'y a pas de soucis. »

La moldue conduisit les deux sorciers à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent une sorte de long réfectoire bien décoré et accueillant, montèrent quelques escaliers, parcoururent quelques couloirs aux couleurs claires et arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau. La moldue frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Elle ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Anna ? » fit la voix d'Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Il y a deux personnes qui souhaiteraient te voir, Harry. »

« Ah ? J'avais rendez-vous ou ... ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je les fais entrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

La moldue ouvrit un peu plus la porte et laissa passer les deux autres personnes. Harry se tendit légèrement en les voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte, tant de surprise que d'appréhension.

« Bonjour, » dit-il néanmoins. « Entrez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je te laisse, Harry, » fit Anna avec un sourire. « Je retourne surveiller nos petites canailles. »

« A tout à l'heure, Anna. »

La porte se referma et le silence devint lourd. Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau. Il se leva et alla dans un coin où reposait un service à thé.

« J'aurais jamais cru vous revoir, » dit-il en revenant avec deux tasses. « Encore moins ensemble. »

Son ton était calme mais on pouvait sentir un peu de curiosité.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, » rectifia le Sang-Pur en prenant sa tasse. « Hermione et moi avons juste des intérêts communs depuis quelques années. »

« Ah ? C'est Hermione, maintenant ? Je suis ... surpris. Je m'attendais à une certaine insulte ... » Harry rit doucement. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à me retrouver ? J'ai signé un contrat de discrétion et d'anonymat avec le président de ce pays pour avoir la paix. »

« Nous t'avons vu à la télévision, » répondit Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Maudit incendie, » soupira le Sauveur. « Et donc ? »

« Tu es devenu direct, » commenta le Serpentard.

« Je n'aime pas tourner autour du chaudron, » corrigea Harry avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de mon parrain, » dit Drago en sortant une petite boîte en métal sombre.

Harry l'observa un instant alors qu'il la posait sur la table.

« Oui, Severus m'en a parlé. Un peu. »

« Quand ? » demanda aussitôt le blond, curieux.

Harry ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

« Et toi, Hermione ? »

Les yeux verts émeraude étaient pétillants, brûlants de joie de vivre mais aussi très légèrement voilés par la peine quand ils la regardèrent dans les yeux. Hermione commença à sangloter alors qu'elle se levait et faisait rapidement le tour du bureau pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Je te demande pardon, Ryry, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille en pleurant. « Je te demande pardon. J'ai été si stupide ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais cela. Je te remercie. »

Harry la serra affectueusement contre lui et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule sans rien dire. Il lui caressa juste tendrement le dos et patienta. Ils furent interrompus par la voix d'un enfant de trois ans.

« P'pa, y'a grand-mère qui demande un coup de main. Y'a Pappy, Pat et Sev qui se battent. »

« Encore ! Mais ils sont pas possibles, ces trois-là, » grogna le Sauveur. « Pire que des gosses ! Papa arrive, mon poussin. »

« Et j'vais dire à Maman que tu fais un câlin à une autre femme ! » ajouta l'enfant avec un regard espiègle avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« Tu es marié ? » s'étonna Hermione en s'écartant un peu.

Le visage d'Harry se teinta légèrement de tristesse.

« Etait, » dit-il en caressa son anneau de mariage pendant quelques secondes. « Elle est morte l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture. Un alcoolique l'a renversée. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en reprenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Grâce à la magie, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée. Il y a son portrait dans le salon. Je l'ai fait faire pour Ron. »

« Ron ? »

« Mon fils s'appelle Ronald, » expliqua Harry en se levant. « Allez venez, je ferais bien de régler ce petit problème avant que la guerre soit totalement établie dans mes tableaux. »

« Tes tableaux ? » fit Drago en relevant un sourcil.

« Toi aussi, tu viens, Malfoy, » dit le Maître des lieux. « Je connais quelqu'un qui sera très content de te voir. »

Il les mena à travers quelques couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements privés.

« Mon fils vit beaucoup avec les autres pensionnaires aussi mais il passe beaucoup de temps dans mes appartements ainsi que trois autres enfants. Je m'occupe des moldus comme des sorciers. Ils sont difficilement différentiables quand ils sont jeunes. Quand j'en découvre un, je le signale aux autorités et je le prends en charge à temps partiel pour lui apprendre les bases du monde magique en attendant qu'une famille sorcière vienne pour l'adopter. »

« Et tu en as trouvé beaucoup ? » demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Jusqu'à présent, trois sorciers. Tous des Nés-Moldus. Je n'ai plus qu'Henry mais il est Ilvermorny. Il voulait y rester pour les fêtes alors je lui ai donné mon autorisation. »

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Henry a quinze ans. Avant d'arriver chez moi, il était déjà dans un autre orphelinat mais il a fugué à cause d'un accident magique. Il a blessé accidentellement quelqu'un et il a eu peur. Je l'ai rassuré et guidé. »

Harry posa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec sa magie. En entrant, les trois sorciers furent assaillis par des cris adultes. Une belle dispute avait lieu. Et même une bagarre. Le Maître des lieux referma la porte en soupirant et se planta au milieu de son salon.

« C'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Toutes les semaines c'est la même chose ! Chacun dans un tableau et pas bouger ! »

« On n'est plus des gosses Potter ! » siffla une voix que Drago et Hermione reconnurent tout de suite.

« Snape, tu te comportes comme un gosse avec mon père et mon parrain, alors au même titre qu'eux, je te punis comme un gosse ! Maintenant tout le monde dans son cadre ou c'est la baguette ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique pour montrer qu'il était très sérieux. Les trois personnes punies retournèrent dans leur tableau respectif en marmonnant.

« Qui sont tes invités, Harry chéri ? » demanda Lily Potter depuis son cadre.

« Une vieille amie et une vieille connaissance, » répondit le Sauveur. « Maman, Papa, je vous présente Hermione sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à Poudlard. Et Lord Drago Malfoy, un parfait crétin tout aussi arrogant que moi pendant ses études mais qui a réussi à survivre à la guerre sans être trop dénaturé par Voldemort. »

« Drago ? » fit la voix de Severus, surprise.

Harry mena le blond devant le portrait de son parrain.

« Bonjour, Parrain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Longue histoire, » soupira le portrait. « Pour faire court, Potter n'a pas voulu que mon portrait soit détruit à Poudlard. Alors Minerva le lui a donné. »

« Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas donné à moi ? Je suis ton filleul ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, Drago. D'un autre coté, je ne suis pas totalement déçu d'être ici. A part ces deux foutus maraudeurs, j'ai au moins Lily pour compenser ! »

« Eh ! C'est ma femme ! » s'indigna James Potter depuis son portrait.

« Et ma meilleure amie ! »

« Encore cette vieille dispute ?! » soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. « Pitié les gars, vous n'êtes plus des adolescents bourrés d'hormones ! Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire au moins où est Ron ? »

« Dans sa chambre, » répondit Lily avec un sourire. « Evelyn lui raconte des histoires. Mais le pauvre n'entendait rien avec ces trois-là ... »

« Je vois. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Bon, Malfoy, dans mon bureau, la porte juste sur ta droite. Tu y seras plus tranquille pour y discuter avec ton parrain. Vous deux, » ajouta-t-il en menaçant son père et son parrain. « Pas bouger ! »

Il prit ensuite Hermione par le bras et la conduisit dans la chambre de son fils pour le lui présenter ainsi que sa défunte épouse.

xXxXxXx

« Dis-moi, Ryry, » commença Hermione à table.

Le brun quitta un instant ses précieux protégés des yeux pour la regarder, curieux.

« Oui, Mione ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux, ici ? A t'occuper d'eux ? »

« Très heureux. »

« Pourquoi t'établir aussi loin pour cela ? Je veux dire ... tu aurais pu ouvrir un orphelinat en Angleterre aussi. Ce n'est pas les orphelins qui manquent chez nous ... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu ..., » commença le Sauveur. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ici que je n'aurais jamais là-bas ? »

A la surprise des deux Gryffondors, ce fut Drago qui répondit à cette question.

« La liberté de faire ce que tu veux sans être jugé. »

Le blond qui regardait la petite fille qui lui avait demandé de lasser ses chaussures ramena son regard acier sur ses deux anciens camarades de classe. Il les trouva étonnés.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu pu répondre à cette question alors que moi-même j'en suis incapable ? » répliqua Hermione, surprise. « Tu étais son ennemi à Poudlard ! »

« Severus m'en a un peu parlé tout à l'heure, » avoua le Serpentard. « Eh puis, faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte, même à Poudlard, que Potter est mal à l'aise auprès d'une caméra, d'une journaliste, ou tout simplement d'une foule un peu trop dense. »

« J'ai toujours détesté ma foutu célébrité ! Pas vraiment pour ce qu'elle était mais bien plus pour ce qu'elle m'a coûté. »

Hermione et Drago regardèrent le visage légèrement peiné du Sauveur.

« L'amour et la sécurité d'une famille. »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent alors.

« Voilà pourquoi tu travailles ici, à t'occuper d'enfants, au lieu de devenir auror comme tout le monde le pensait. »

« Oui, » confirma Harry avec un sourire. « Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, même les orphelins. Et puis, après Voldemort ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller de moi-même au combat. Je pourrais toujours me défendre et protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Ma famille, mes enfants. Mais courir après les criminels ... Je ne pourrais pas. J'ai déjà trop vu, je crois. »

Hermione vint poser une main sur son avant-bras, compréhensive.

« Nous avons tous trop vu, Harry, » dit-elle, une douleur sourde dans les yeux. « Mais toi, tu as fait plus que tout voir. Tu as tout fait. »

Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait transmettre par des mots. L'homme le lui rendit tout aussi silencieusement et avec force. Soudain, pour une raison inconnue, les trois sorciers ressentirent une bouffée de magie accidentelle alors qu'un verre se brisait sur une table. Harry put remarquer que plusieurs autres verres, dont le sien, se fendaient également. Il se leva et vint au lieu de l'accident. Il repéra tout de suite le problème e posa une main douce sur la jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

« Ca va, Sélène ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Et vous autres ? Aucune coupure, pas de morceau de verre qui vous a blessé. »

« Non, Mr Harry, » sourirent les enfants.

Le jeune homme vit certains regards en direction de la jeune fille.

« Vous embêtez encore Sélène ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Oui, c'est cela ... Les enfants, quelles sont les règles de la maison ? »

Tous les enfants se mirent à les réciter en choeur.

« Courageux et Loyal tel un Lion, Intelligent et Créatif tel un Aigle, Aimant et Sincère tel un Blaireau, Rusé et Ambitieux tel un Serpent. »

« Très bien, les enfants. Mais ici, je ne viens rien de très blaireau dans ton regard, William. »

Le petit garçon baissa le regard, honteux, sous l'oeil vif d'Harry.

« Pardon, Monsieur. Je ne me moquerais plus de Sélène. »

« Très bien. »

Harry récupéra le verre brisé sur la table et alla en chercher un autre. Il nettoya le désastre avec une lavette et d'un geste négligeant et discret de la main, il répara tous les verres fendus. Puis, il alla s'agenouiller auprès de Sélène et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Viens me voir après ton bain, petit Aiglon, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Mr Harry. »

Le Sauveur retourna ensuite à sa place.

« Une sorcière ? » demanda Hermione dans un murmure.

« Oui. J'avais déjà des doutes en début de semaine mais je n'avais pas réussi à remonter à la source à temps. Je lui en parlerai ce soir. »

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda Drago en reconnaissant la jeune fille à qui il avait fait les lacets quelques heures plus tôt.

« Cinq ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste comme ça. »

Harry reconnut ce regard. Il le voyait souvent chez les adultes qui venaient avec l'envie d'avoir un enfant. Il n'ajouta rien pour ne pas braquer le Serpentard. Il ne servait à rien de commenter ces choses-là. Il était juste curieux du fait qu'un Sang-Pur s'intéresse à une Née-Moldue.

« C'est quoi son histoire ? » demanda alors Hermione.

« Ses parents sont morts dans des circonstances étranges quand elle avait deux ans, elle a atterri ici trois mois plus tard. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Par moment, elle me fait penser à Luna si tu voix ce que je veux dire, » termina Harry avec un sourire.

« Oh ... Rêveuse ? »

« Plus que cela ! »

« Par la barbe. de. Merlin ! »

Harry pouffa et termina son repas en observant ses enfants, de sang ou non, avec un regard protecteur.

xXxXxXx

« Alors ? » fit Harry en regardant son fils de onze ans. « IIlvermorny ou Poudlard ? »

« Poudlard ! » s'exclama Ron avec joie. « Comme ça je pourrais voir Sélène et Severus tous les jours ! »

Le jeune trentenaire éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu un Potter être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de voir un Malfoy, » commenta Severus Snape depuis son cadre.

« En même temps, est-ce que tu aurais vu un Malfoy se marier avec une Née-Moldue ? » demanda alors Harry avec un sourcil relevé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non, et encore moins celle-là, » répondit le Serpentard.

« On a été surpris autant que toi, Servil... » commença James avant de se prendre une claque de la part de son épouse. « Aïe ! Mais Lily ... ! »

« On dit Severus, pas Servilus ! » morigéna Ron avec ses poings sur ses hanches, imitant parfaitement sa grand-mère.

Cela fit rire cette dernière et ricaner le Maître des Potions.

« Bon, je ferais bien de prévenir Drago, » dit ce dernier. « Je suis sûr que ses enfants seront ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

« Et nous, direction l'Angleterre pour t'acheter tout ton matériel, jeune homme ! »

« Super ! » s'extasia Ron en sortant en courant de leur appartement sous le doux rire de son père.

Ce dernier fit demi-tour et envoya un baiser à sa chère et tendre Carla qui lui sourit et lui en donna un en retour.


	17. Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres

**Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°272_

_Demande en mariage : Harry/Drago_

_Les Péripétie de Voldy : Voldemort pleure devant Bambi_

Mai 1997, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Harry Potter se réveille pour se précipiter au toilette, une main sur la bouche. Quand il en ressortit, il était encore très pâle.

« Eh bien, mon vieux, » commenta Ron. « Tu es sérieusement malade. Ca fait trois jours que tu fonces ainsi aux chiottes. »

« Ouais ... Nausées, » maugréa Harry.

« C'est bizarre, t'es jamais malade d'habitude ... Tu devrais allez voir Mme Pomfresh. »

« Ouais peut-être... Si ça tombe, c'est juste un truc qui est mal passé. »

Les jours passèrent ainsi et le mois de juin arriva avec son lot d'examens sans que le Survivant n'aille à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme à son amant par exemple ... Il lui manquait ... Mais avec les examens, ils devaient se calmer pour étudier. Ils pourraient toujours se voir après ... Et c'est avec cette promesse de récompense en fin de session qu'Harry se jeta dans les révisions et se présenta aux examens. Malgré une fatigue soudaine qui le prenait de temps en temps, il continuait à bosser. Son avenir était en jeu car une fois que Voldemort serait mort, il pourrait enfin vivre une vie relativement normal et trouver un travail. Mais pour cela, il devait prendre ses études au sérieux. Alors au diable la fatigue, il dormirait plus tard ... dans les bras de son beau blond...

'Concentre-toi Harry !' se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. 'Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Demain, tu as Potions ! Snape ne sera pas tendre ! Puis tu as encore Histoire de la Magie et après seulement tu pourras aller jouer avec Dray ! Pas avant !'

Le lendemain, Harry avait encore une fois été malade. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il faisait pourtant attention à ce qu'il mangeait ! Par sécurité, et aussi pour ne pas avoir à vomir devant Snape, il se passa de petit déjeuner et attendit devant le local de potions pour passer son examen. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, retourner dans son lit. Hélas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas car il avait encore tout son cours d'histoire de la magie à revoir au moins une fois avant l'examen.

Le temps passait lentement à son goût. La partie théorique était une épreuve en soi pour Harry mais il pensa ne pas trop mal s'en sortir. Snape les surveillait, debout devant la classe, ses bras croisés sur le torse et son oeil noir les sondant et les dissuadant de la moindre tentative de tricherie. Pas qu'Harry en aie envie. C'était épuisant en plus d'être dégradant. Il voulait mériter ses points, même avec un bâtard comme Snape.

La partie pratique fut par contre bien plus éprouvante à ses yeux. Il était épuisé, il avait un peu faim mais il se sentait encore nauséeux. Quant à sa vision d'ordinaire exécrable, cela avait empiré. Il voyait flou par moment. Il devait vraiment avoir chopé un truc, c'était pas possible ! Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes sur ses jambes, devant son chaudron, il se sentit vraiment mal. Il se tint à sa paillasse mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'effondra.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape surveillait la bande de cornichons de sixième année qui passaient leur examen de potion. Certains étaient confiants, d'autres neutre, d'autres encore désespérés, ... Comme chaque année en somme. Il fait courir son regard onyx sur ces têtes d'adolescents pleins d'hormones penchés sur leur chaudron afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne parlent pas entre eux – qu'ils essaient, seulement ! – et surtout qu'ils ne fassent aucune erreur qui pourrait être catastrophique.

Lors de cette inspection, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Potter semblait vraiment malade. Il était pâle comme un linge et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Un mouvement suspect de la part du Gryffondor fit froncer ses sombres sourcils. Il se tenait appuyer contre sa paillasse et chercher à respirer et non plus à s'occuper de sa potion. Cela alerta le Maître des Potions qui se déplaça calmement vers lui sans attirer l'attention des autres élèves. Toutefois, il dut parcourir le deux derniers mètres rapidement pour rattraper le jeune homme qui tombait à terre, évanoui.

« Retournez à vos chaudrons ! » claqua-t-il en entendant les commentaires des autres élèves.

Il envoya son patronus à Poppy pour qu'elle vienne chercher le garçon. Il l'allongea à terre et passa une main sur son front. Il était un peu chaud. Pas encore fiévreux. Il vérifia son chaudron. Rien d'alarmant qui pourrait justifier un évanouissement. Il verrait plus tard avec l'infirmière.

xXxXxXx

« Vous plaisantez, Poppy ? » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

« Je suis très sérieuse, Minerva ! » s'exclama l'infirmière surprise. « La question réelle est : comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'aider ? De les lui enlever ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ca, ce sera à Mr Potter d'en décider, » répondit Mme Pomfresh.

Harry qui émergeait peu à peu du sommeil entendait les adultes parler de lui. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange le concernant. Il ne savait décidément rien faire comme tout le monde.

« Mais Poppy, ma chère, il est trop jeune pour prendre cette décision ! »

« Il va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, » rétorqua l'infirmière. « Je veux bien croire qu'il ne s'attendra certainement pas à cela car c'est tout bonnement impossible normalement mais cela restera, comme à toute élève à qui cela est arrivé auparavant, sa décision. A lui seul ! Et éventuellement le père de l'enfant. Nous n'avons rien à dire là-dedans. Nous pouvons juste le soutenir. »

'Le père ? Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

Harry grommela alors qu'il se redressait doucement, sans surprise, à l'infirmerie. Il avisa l'heure sur sa montre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi.

« Eh merde ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Langage, Mr Potter, » dit doucement le professeur McGonagall en arrivant avec le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière.

« Navré, professeur, mais comme je voulais encore relire mon cours d'histoire de la magie, cela semble légèrement râté, » répondit le jeune homme dans un soupir. « Oh non ! Snape va me tuer ! »

« Le professeur Snape, Harry, » fit le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais sois sans crainte, il ne te fera rien au vu de la situation pour le moins exceptionnelle dans laquelle tu te trouves. »

« Je parie que je me suis encore trompé et que j'ai confondu les ailes de Billiwig avec des ailes de fée et que j'ai inhalé un gaz toxique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Il se laissa examiner par l'infirmière une petite minute avant de se tourner vers sa professeur référente et le directeur. Eux comme l'infirmière étaient mal à l'aise.

« Mr Potter, comment dire ..., » commença McGonagall.

« Par un curieux miracle, » continua Mme Pomfresh. « Il se trouve que vous êtes enceint. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous êtes enceint. Vous portez la vie en vous. Un bébé. En l'occurrence, deux ici. »

« Je suis ... enceint ... de ... deux bébés ? »

« Oui, Mr Potter. J'ai entendu de vos camarades que vous aviez des nausées fréquentes ces derniers temps, et votre évanouissement aujourd'hui. Les tests sont formels. Vous allez être ... maman. »

Le jeune homme porta la main à son ventre encore plat. Il était sous le choc.

« Si tu le veux Harry, nous pourrons régler toute cette histoire rapidement, » commença Dumbledore avant d'être repoussé par l'infirmière.

« Non, Albus, laissez le temps à ce jeune homme de se remettre de ses émotions, » dit-elle avec force. « Revenez plus tard ! »

Elle mit l'homme à la porte le plus poliment possible. Elle allait en faire de même avec la professeur de Métamorphoses mais cette dernière l'avait suivi après avoir seulement dit quelques mots de soutien à son gryffondor favori.

Mme Pomfresh fit venir un repas sain à Harry et le força gentiment à manger. Cela tournoyait dans la tête de ce dernier. Une véritable tornade. Il n'était plus question d'examen de potion ou d'histoire de la magie mais bien de famille et d'avenir. Un peu de peur et de questionnements aussi. Mais il était tout bonnement incapable d'en poser une seule. L'infirmière le rassura un peu et lui donna un livre sur les enfants, livre qu'elle donnait à toute jeune future mère qui venait dans son antre. Harry se mit alors à le feuilleter en espérant trouver des réponses, une main sur son ventre.

xXxXxXx

Au Terrier, demeure des Weasley, une discussion houleuse avait court entre certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Maugrey, Snape, McGonagall et quelques autres personnes.

« Harry est gay ?! » s'écria la matriarche Weasley, scandalisée. « Est-ce que cela se soigne ? »

Le Maître eut un reniflement dédaigneux que beaucoup prirent à tort à du dégoût envers Potter et son homosexualité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, l'homme voyait le Gryffondor sous un autre jour maintenant. Il ne s'attarda pas à ces pensées pour suivre la conversation.

« Albus, il faut faire quelque chose, » dit alors Fol Oeil. « Il y a la guerre. Si Vous-Savez-Qui venait à l'apprendre ... »

« Nous allons le ramener ici. Il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley dans ces conditions, » répondit le vieux mage avant de se tourner vers le serpentard. « Severus, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour Harry ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'quelque chose', Albus ? Cet idiot n'est pas malade, il est enceint. »

« N'y a-t-il pas une potion pour l'en débarrasser ? » s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Son exclamation jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Comment osez-vous, Molly ? » s'écria alors Minerva McGonagall. « Cette décision revient à Potter et Potter uniquement. Certes le moment est mal choisi et cela relève du miracle mais nous n'avons rien à dire s'il décide de le garder ! »

« Mais c'est contre nature ! »

« Cela reste pourtant la décision de Potter ! » siffla à son tour Snape en jetant un regard noir à la matriarche Weasley. « Il est assez grand pour prendre cette décision tout seul. S'il vient me voir pour demander une potion d'avortement, il va de soi que je la lui brasserai, mais seulement s'il vient en personne la demander ! Non parce que des personnes jugent son homosexualité comme une maladie contagieuse ou une aberration de la nature ! »

« Allons, allons, Severus, » tenta de tempérer le directeur de Poudlard.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à défendre ce garnement, Albus, vous le savez très bien. Mais ce gosse à des droits, dont celui de choisir s'il veut garder ses jumeaux ou pas ! »

« Des jumeaux ! » s'étouffa Molly qui ne voyait tout cette situation comme une véritable horreur.

Severus se leva, prêt à partir, et jeta un dernier regard sombre à l'assemblée.

« Je ne le ferai que si Potter vient me le demander ! » répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la maison.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Minerva. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent pour Poudlard. Ils remontèrent le chemin menant au château côte à côte.

« Vous étiez sérieux pour la potion ? » demanda la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. S'il me la demande, je la ferai. »

Elle perçut un son étrange dans la voix de Snape et le regarda. Il semblait légèrement troublé. Quand l'homme remarqua ce regard vert sur lui, il replaça son masque impassible en grognant, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Merci, Severus, » dit-elle simplement pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus.

Ils se séparèrent et le Maître des Potions retourna rapidement dans ses cachots et plus précisément dans son laboratoire. Il fouilla son armoire à potion à la recherche d'une fiole bien précise. Hélas, cette dernière avait disparu. Se pourrait-il que ...?

Au Terrier, les idées étaient toutes autres.

« Albus, il faut faire retirer Harry de Poudlard au plus vite, » s'exclama Molly, très inquiète. « Avant que toute cette affaire ne s'ébruite ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ma chère, » répondit ce dernier. « Pensez-vous pouvoir le convaincre d'avorter ? »

« Il m'écoute toujours, » rassura la matriarche avec un sourire. « Il sait que j'ai toujours raison. »

xXxXxXx

Harry alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Ron en pleurant. Il verrouilla la porte par magie et, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ouvre, il bloqua la poignée avec la chaise de bureau. Il s'assit sur son lit qu'il occupait maintenant depuis une semaine et prit son oreiller entre les mains.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était au Terrier. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à ses amis ou même son amant. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il était psychologiquement harcelé pour qu'il tue ses enfants, ses bébés. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés qu'on voulait déjà les tuer. Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Deux petits êtres innocents du monde chaotique qui les entourait.

Harry avait été très surpris par l'annonce de sa grossesse, un cas unique selon Mme Pomfresh, mais il avait très vite souri à cette perspective. Il allait être papa ... ou maman ... peu importe ... Il allait être parent. Il en était heureux au point qu'il avait été voir Snape pour poliment décliner sa proposition. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire avant de partir précipitamment. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Depuis, il était ici, chez les Weasley. Mr Weasley était souriant avec lui et était heureux pour lui mais le Gryffondor voyait bien que Mme Weasley, elle, n'était pas ravie de la situation. Elle le poussait tantôt gentiment, tantôt avec un air condescendant, tantôt encore avec indignation, qu'il devait absolument tuer ses enfants. Mais toujours dans le dos de son mari. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le dire. Dumbledore, Maugrey ...

Il avait pu voir Remus mais il n'avait vu que de la surprise dans son regard. Aucun dégoût ou mépris. Il n'était même pas déçu en apparence. Hélas, Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et brièvement. Il n'avait pas pu avoir son avis sur la question qu'il était déjà reparti.

Harry caressa doucement son ventre encore plat alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voudrait tant demander conseil à quelqu'un d'autre, un avis neutre. Mais on lui interdisait d'envoyer du courrier. Il se sentait comme en prison.

xXxXxXx

Quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements, la première chose qu'il fit fut de déchaîner sa colère et sa frustration sur son canapé. Il n'était pas du genre à défendre Potter. Non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ni pour le père, ni pour le fils. Mais là, ce qu'ils faisaient à ce pauvre gosse ... C'était du harcèlement moral pour le briser afin qu'il accepte de tuer ses enfants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire Dumbledore puisse être aussi salaud. Ce n'était que des bébés ! Même lui ne voulait pas aller contre la décision de Potter ! Certes ce serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il décidait d'avorter mais ce serait lourd mentalement parlant pour le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il semblait déterminé à les garder !

Le Serpentard admirait la force mentale du jeune homme qui, malgré la guerre, malgré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les regards noirs, les cris, les humiliations, alors qu'il était sans aucun doute bouleversé, restait campé sur ses positions.

Il avait apprécié son éclat de colère subite avant qu'il s'enfuie dans les escaliers en larmes. Cela raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« Si je décide de les tuer, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Voldemort ! »

Son argument, bien qu'il n'y avait là aucune raison d'argumenter puisque cela restait sa décision, était plus que recevable. Surtout venant de sa part à lui.

C'était pourquoi il s'était lui-même levé pour annoncer qu'il ne préparerait alors aucune potion. Il avait reçu le regard déçu de Dumbledore et celui noir et courroucé de Mme Weasley et des autres. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'ils puissent être aussi étroits d'esprit et exiger cela d'une âme aussi pure et innocente que celle de Potter ! Certes il était arrogant. Certes il avait fait bon nombres de bêtises. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement et si peu de soutien dans cette épreuve particulière !

Ce fut difficile à admettre pour le Maître des Potions mais il s'inquiétait pour le garçon.

xXxXxXx

Quand Ron et Ginny revinrent de Poudlard, le 31 juin, tout empira de manière exponentielle pour Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses amis puissent ainsi le regarder avec autant de dégoût. La cadette des Weasley avait même été jusqu'à le frapper encore et encore en hurlant et pleurant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait pu que se mettre en position foetale et pleurer en attendant que cela cesse. Mr Weasley était heureusement rapidement arrivé pour le sauver. Il l'avait emmené dans son atelier où les autres Weasley venait rarement.

« Ne les écoute pas, Harry, » dit Arthur Weasley en lui tendant une tasse de thé. « Ils ne comprennent juste pas que tu préfères les hommes. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé avec les femmes pourtant, » murmura le Gryffondor. « Elles ne m'attirent juste pas. »

« Avant Charlie, je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas compris non plus. Mais depuis qu'il est parti en Roumanie, je suis plus ouvert d'esprit sur certaines choses. »

« Charlie ? Celui qui travaille dans la réserve de dragons ? »

« Lui-même, » sourit le patriarche Weasley. « Il est parti en grande partie pour son homosexualité. Au début, j'ai trouvé cela abérrant jusqu'à ce que j'ai une petite discussion surprenante avec Malfoy. »

Harry pâlit légèrement. Toutefois le roux ne remarqua rien dans la pénombre de son antre.

« Cela a été la première discussion étrangement civilisée que j'ai eue avec cet homme. Naturellement, comme il est un serpentard et un Mangemort, personne n'écoutera son avis. Mais ce jour-là, nous avons parlé de père à père sans aucune animosité ou préjugé. Je cherchais juste des réponses pour le bien-être de mon enfant. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse.

« Il m'a juste répondu que je devais le laisser battre de ses propres ailes et si, dans l'avenir, il s'avérait qu'il avait tort et commettait une erreur, je devais juste me tenir derrière mon fils pour le soutenir et l'aider à se relever. Alors voilà ce que je te dis aujourd'hui, Harry, si tu veux garder tes enfants, garde-les et chéris-les. Sois un bon père. Et surtout, sois heureux. N'écoute pas les autres. Surtout pas Ginny ou Molly. Ginny est jalouse parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis la gardienne et Molly est très à cheval sur certains principes comme la femme qui portent les enfants et qui doit s'occuper de la maison et l'homme doit travailler pour rentrer l'argent à la maison. »

« Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ... »

« Je sais Harry, » sourit Mr Weasley en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « Tu es un cas unique, une fois encore. Mais ce n'est pas une aberration de la nature comme Molly n'arrête pas de le dire depuis un mois. C'est juste un miracle. Ou un accident. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es là et tu attends deux êtres innocents qui n'attendent qu'à être aimés et chéris. Tu as décidé de les garder et je te soutiens car comme tu le dis, si tu décides de t'en 'débarrasser' pour reprendre les termes de ma femme, eh bien, tu ne vaudrais guerre mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je comprends tout à fait que non seulement tu veuilles toi aussi une famille mais que surtout tu ne veuilles pas ressembler à cet homme. Et si tu as peur d'être un mauvais père, rassure-toi, j'étais comme toi avant la naissance de Bill et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

Ce petit discours de soutien ramena un petit sourire discret sur le visage du Gryffondor.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit et paniqua en voyant les baguettes de Molly, Maugrey et Dumbledore pointées sur lui. Leurs regards étaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa propre magie les combattre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry chéri, » répondit la matriarche Weasley avec une voix douce qui ne concordait pas avec son visage en cet instant. « Ce sera bientôt fini. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre juste après cela. »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'étrécirent quand l'information atteignit son cerveau malgré les brumes du sommeil. Il croyait avoir rêvé les discussions qu'il avait entendues quelques jours plus tôt mais non. Ils se passaient clairement de son avis en cet instant et lui lançaient le sortilège d'avortement, bien plus douloureux pour lui, à défaut de pouvoir lui faire boire une potion puisque que Snape avait décidé de ne pas brasser la potion qu'ils demandaient.

Horrifié, Harry paniqua et vit rouge en même temps, cela eut une réaction assez virulente sur sa magie. Se souvenant des trois D vus en cours de transplanage – Destination, Détermination, Décision –, il ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Sa destination, loin d'ici, et la première à laquelle il pensa fut étrangement Privet Drive, sa détermination, quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant que lui ou ses enfants ne souffre. Voilà sa décision. Survivre. Pour lui et pour sa famille. Ainsi, il transplana, réussissant à passer à travers les barrières de la maison Weasley, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours par acquis de conscience sa baguette sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire cela de sa vie mais il alla frapper à la porte du numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla Vernon en lui attrapant la tête et en le tirant à l'intérieur pour que personne ne le voit. « Ton directeur nous a assuré qu'on ne te verrait pas des vacances ! »

« S'il te plaît, Oncle Vernon, » pleura presque Harry. « J'ai besoin d'aide. Est-ce que tu peux juste m'héberger cette nuit pour que je me remette et trouve une solution. Je pars demain, c'est promis mais ils ne penseront jamais que je viendrais me réfugier chez toi parce qu'ils savent que je vous déteste et que c'est réciproque. »

Voir leur neveu supplier ainsi, pleurant alors qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu pleurer ainsi depuis ... très longtemps, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley furent légèrement perturbés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda alors son oncle.

« Juste un endroit où dormir, un peu d'eau, ... et de quoi écrire aussi. Rien de plus. »

Ils lui fournirent donc ce qu'il demandait.

Harry s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et commença à rédiger une lettre pour Drago. Il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il voulait depuis longtemps le lui dire. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il essayait d'écrire. La trahison était encore trop grande. Le stress, le sommeil, plus sa magie qui le tiraillait étrangement de l'intérieur. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour lui. Il fondit en larmes sur la table, rameutant Dudley à son tour.

« Mais c'est quoi ce raffut ?! » grogna-t-il, furax. « Potter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? » demanda alors Pétunia qui en avait marre également.

« Je ... Je ... Je pourrais pas expliquer sans parler du tabou ... Je comprends déjà pas tout ... Je sais juste que je suis tout seul ... Et ... et ... je suis complètement flippé... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait tellement de monstruosité que même les tiens te détestent, c'est ça ? » ricana Vernon.

Il ne fit qu'accentuer la crise de larmes d'Harry.

« Vernon, tu n'aides pas, » siffla Pétunia.

« J'en ai rien à faire. C'est un monstre. Il devrait demander de l'aide chez les siens ! Comme son directeur par exemple ! »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! » s'écria le sorcier. « Surtout pas Dumbledore ! Pas Dumbledore ! Pitié ne dis pas à Dumbledore que je suis ici ! Il ne ferait que me ramener et recommencer ! »

Alors qu'il répétait cela, paniqué, il serrait ses bras autour de son ventre, protecteur mais toujours le visage en larmes.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Dudley plus calmement.

Même en lui courant après et le tabassant, il n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi ... faible, si vulnérable.

« Ils veulent les tuer. Ils veulent les tuer. »

« Tuer qui ? »

« Je ne sais rien faire comme tout le monde, » renifla Harry alors que Dudley lui tendait une boîte de mouchoirs.

Les trois Dursley s'installèrent autour de la table pour l'écouter. Plus aucun d'eux ne pourrait dormir avec le raffut qu'il faisait de toute façon.

« J'ai eu une relation avec un autre garçon ... et je l'aime beaucoup... On ignore comment c'est arrivé mais ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » soupira Pétunia.

« Je suis enceint. »

« Quoi ?! » firent les moldus, choqués.

« Répète ça, » dit Dudley.

« Je suis enceint. J'attends des jumeaux ... et ils veulent les tuer. Avant d'atterrir dans le jardin ... j'étais encore chez les Weasley ... ils lançaient des sorts sur mon ventre ... Ils veulent les tuer ... je peux pas laisser faire ça ... Ils sont innocents... »

Les Dursley échangèrent un regard alors qu'Harry pleurait, prostré sur lui-même. D'un coté, ils furent d'accord qu'Harry était clairement un monstre, d'un autre, par le fait qu'ils étaient chrétiens, ils pouvaient comprendre le fait qu'il refuse de tuer ses enfants. C'était un acte impardonnable que d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Même eux trouvaient cela abject de la part des sorciers.

« Potter, » soupira alors Vernon, prêt à faire un nouvel acte de charité. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas ton coté monstrueux, ta ... magie ... mais j'admets que tu agis bien en voulant protéger ces êtres. Je suppose qu'ils seront tout aussi monstrueux que toi mais ... une vie est une vie ... » L'homme se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. « Reste dormir ici. Calme-toi. Mange un morceau. Trouve le temps de te retourner. On n'ira pas dire à ton directeur que tu es ici, tu as ma parole. »

Pétunia prépara une camomille pour son neveu ainsi que deux petits sandwichs mais Harry ne put en manger qu'un tellement il était bouleversé par les derniers événements. Epuisé, et sa magie toujours étrangement tiraillée, il s'endormit dans le canapé sous l'oeil attentif de son oncle et de sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Pétunia. « Ils vont venir ici à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'endroits où aller. »

« Je ne sais pas, ma Chérie, » soupira l'homme. « On ne peut pas vraiment l'aider sur ce coup-là. Ils ont leur truc pour les aider. Le protéger va être difficile. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie jusqu'à présent mais là ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ... désespéré. »

« Moi non plus ... »

« Comment est-ce possible que deux hommes ... ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Vernon. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas commun chez eux non plus. »

L'homme regarda son neveu, songeur, avant de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Navré, ma Chérie, mais je pense que nous n'aurons pas de vacances cette année, » dit-il en prenant sa veste dans le hall. « Potter ne peut pas rester avec nous mais il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Autant lui donner une petite marge de manœuvre financière, le temps qu'il trouve une solution. »

« D'accord. »

xXxXxXx

Drago était assis dans le salon émeraude, devant la cheminée, songeur. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait du quitté le château avant la fin de l'année. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave. Il se demandait quoi. De ce qu'il avait pu entendre des conversations des adultes, il n'y avait rien du coté des Mangemorts a priori. Hélas, il n'avait pas encore la marque et ne pouvait donc pas encore s'asseoir à leur table et assister aux réunions. Et depuis qu'il avait commencé une relation avec son gryffondor, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la prendre.

Un peu plus loin, Voldemort discutait avec Lucius et Severus de quelques petits problèmes mineurs avec les loups-garous. La pièce était calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Drago s'était levé et avait directement pointé sa baguette sur la créature avant de la reconnaître. Malgré l'accoutrement étrange qu'il portait, il était reconnaissable avec ses deux yeux globuleux d'un vert si brillant.

« Dobby ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pétunia Dursley a demandé de l'aide à Dobby, » répondit l'elfe en sortant une lettre de sa veste orange.

« Pétunia ? » s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

« Tu la connais Severus ? » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Euh ... oui... C'est une moldue... Mais comment pourrait-elle connaître un elfe ? »

Pendant ce temps l'elfe en question avait tendu l'enveloppe au jeune blond. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son amant et la décachetta rapidement. Il s'effondra au sol avant la fin de sa lecture, évanoui.

« Drago ! » s'écrièrent Lucius et Severus d'une même voix.

Le Maître des Potions examina son filleul et fut rassuré de son état. Rien de grave. Lucius s'était déjà emparé de la lettre pour savoir ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction chez son fils. Severus la lit par-dessus son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire.

« Ce Dumbledore ! » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Je vais le couper en petits morceaux et l'utiliser pour mes potions ! »

Voyant que Lucius ne réagissait toujours pas, Voldemort s'empara à son tour de la lettre pour la lire. Elle était écrite sur du papier moldu. Il pouvait en reconnaître la facture pour en avoir lui-même utilisé dans sa jeunesse.

_Drago, mon amour, _

_Je suis désolé. J'ignorais qu'une telle chose arriverait. Je suis enceint. On m'a emmené loin de Poudlard avant que je puisse t'en informer. J'aurais aimé en avoir le temps mais l'Ordre m'a amené directement chez les Weasley. _

_Je croyais que Voldemort était un monstre. Mais eux ... EUX ... c'est bien pire ! Ils me reprochent mon homosexualité et ce cadeau de Dieu, ou de Magia, je ne sais pas trop comment le définir... Ils ont voulu que je prenne une potion d'avortement. Ils m'ont harcelé pour que je demande à Snape de me la préparer. Je n'ai pas pu demander une chose pareille. Je ne peux pas. Tout simplement. _

_Je ne suis pas Chrétien, mais j'en ai acquis quelques préceptes. Pour ma famille moldue, toute vie est importante. C'est une création de Dieu. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de juger si une vie est plus méritante qu'une autre. De ce fait, je ne peux pas décider d'ôter la vie à deux êtres aussi purs et innocents qui n'ont même pas encore eu le temps de voir le jour et de pousser leur premier cri. _

_J'ai refusé et je les ai repoussés. Mais ... hier soir... Ils ont fait quelque chose d'affreux ... Je me suis réveillé et .. j'ai vu Dumbledore, Mme Weasley, Maugrey ... Leurs baguettes étaient dirigées sur mon ventre et j'ai senti ma magie réagir. Elle réagit encore maintenant. Ils allaient les tuer sans mon accord ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça alors je me suis enfui. _

_J'ai peur, Drago. J'ai peur parce que maintenant, je suis tout seul. Les Mangemorts d'un coté, l'Ordre du Phénix de l'autre, bien que ce ne soit que quelques personnes. Je ne peux pas rester chez mes moldus. Je les mettrais en danger. Je vais essayer de trouver de l'aide parce que je sais que Voldemort est chez toi et que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si tu m'aidais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne viens pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches... Tu devais le savoir. Drago, tu vas être papa. Si je survis à tout cela, tu vas être papa ! _

_Je t'aime, mon petit dragon d'argent. _

_Harry. _

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta un moment interdit devant la lettre. Des sentiments contradictoires s'imposaient à lui. Colère, surprise, pitié ... Il n'était pas accoutumé à ce dernier. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. De la colère contre ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à un enfant sans qu'ils aient l'occasion de vivre, surpris que ce soit Potter le géniteur, mais surtout que ce dernier doivent subir tout cela et devoir gérer une guerre et une grossesse en même temps quand tout le monde était contre lui au point qu'il soit obligé de se réfugier chez des moldus ! C'était affligeant.

D'un autre coté, il devait admettre que Potter avait beaucoup de courage et de pouvoir pour arriver à sentir sa magie réagir ainsi, en particulier en dormant. Il devait en être très à l'écoute. Ces sorciers se faisaient rares. Alors des enfants d'un sorcier aussi puissant, voire même de deux sorciers puissants, car le jeune Drago avait du potentiel, il fallait les protéger coûte que coûte.

« Severus ? »

« Maître ? »

« Tu es ici celui qui connaît au mieux le garçon. Pourrais-tu le retrouver ? »

« Cela risque d'être difficile, Mon Seigneur, » répondit le Maître des Potions, incertain. « Je ne le connais pas plus que cela. »

Voldemort retint un soupir.

« Je savais très bien que tu étais un de leurs espions dans mes rangs, Severus. » Il vit avec satisfaction l'homme pâlir. « Je ne t'avais juste pas tué parce que tu pouvais encore m'être utile. Je sais que tu protèges ce garçon. Mais là, il s'agit d'enfants. J'ai certes voulu tuer Harry Potter mais là, la donne vient de changer ! Il est seul et enceint ! Magia seule sait comment d'ailleurs ! Il ne peut pas rester seul dans de telles conditions ! Je doute fort qu'avec le traitement qu'il vient de subir de la part de Dumbledore qu'il veuille toujours se battre pour eux, contre nous. Alors, Severus, peux-tu le retrouver afin qu'on l'aide ? »

Il le vit déglutir difficilement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Vous me promettez que vous ne ferez pas de mal au fils de Lily ? » demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il était perdu, puisque démasqué.

« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de Potter ou de sa famille tant qu'il ne tentera pas de prendre parti contre moi dans cette guerre, » jura le mage noir.

Un filament de magie bleu sortit de la baguette du Lord Noir pour se diriger vers son coeur, son noyau magique. Comprenant que Voldemort était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête et sérieux, Severus accepta.

« Je peux partir à sa recherche. Mais je pense toutefois que le moyen le plus rapide serait que vous-même vous cherchiez à savoir où il est. »

« Et comment le ferais-je ? »

« Vous avez envoyé l'an dernier des images à Potter pour lui faire croire que vous déteniez Black entre vos mains. Vos deux esprits sont liés. Essayez de vous connecter à lui. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera bien plus rapide que ma méthode, » fit l'homme avant de s'incliner et de sortir.

xXxXxXx

Harry rentra dans une petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec quelques vivres. Il commença à se préparer un sandwich. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas dix-sept ans, il devait faire très attention à la magie à cause de la Trace. Il était déjà rassuré qu'il avait pu passer une nuit plus ou moins correcte chez les Dursley. Il s'attendait à devoir partir de chez eux en catastrophe.

Ils avaient été ... étrangement... gentils, les Dursley. Compréhensifs. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti autant ... en famille ... auprès d'eux. Cela avait fait bizarre. Mais son oncle avait été clair. Ce n'était que parce qu'il prenait des décisions matures malgré sa 'monstruosité'. Qu'il était quelqu'un de responsable et qu'il assumait ses actes en bon chrétien. Il n'était pas chrétien mais il devait admettre que cette religion avait de bons principes de vie.

Le jeune mangea sans réel appétit et but un peu d'eau avant de ranger ses maigres rations dans un petit sac à dos où il n'avait que quelques habits de rechange et l'argent que son oncle lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il n'avait rien d'autres. Il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité, ni son balai, ni aucun élément sorcier à sa disposition à l'exception de sa baguette qu'il devait utiliser avec parcimonie pour éviter d'être repéré. Il s'allongea sur le lit en frissonnant.

Sa magie était toujours étrangement tiraillée. Il se concentra un moment sur elle pour essayer d'en déterminer la cause. Cela se dirigeait vers son ventre pour générer ce qui ressemblait le plus à un bouclier. Mais un bouclier contre quoi exactement ? Qu'avaient fait ces enfoirés ? Qu'avaient-ils fait à ses bébés ? Il s'endormit, fatigué, avec ses interrogations en tête.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort revint à lui dans son bureau. Il avait réussi à retourner dans l'esprit du garçon malgré ses barrières. Il y était entré avec discrétion cette fois pour ne pas le faire paniquer. Cela ne ferait qu'exagérer les choses et les rendre plus compliquées encore. Il était perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les pensées du Gryffondor étaient assez claires et floues à la fois en fonction de ce qu'il pensait malgré sa fatigue apparente.

Il se massa les tempes un moment alors qu'il rassemblait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avisa l'heure et soupira. S'il n'allait pas rejoindre les autres, il allait être harcelés par son hôtesse et sa soeur pour manger quelque chose. Et il détestait plus que tout être harcelé ! Il ne disait juste rien parce que c'était normal et même humain de manger. C'était même un besoin vital.

Il s'installa donc en bout de table et commença à manger, songeur. La table était très animée ce soir-là.

« Maître, est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demanda Bellatrix avec un petit rictus. « Est-ce que le petit Potty est enceint ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vites ici, » soupira le mage noir.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je pense savoir, » répondit Severus de l'autre bout de la table. « J'étais sur un projet. Justement pour qu'un couple d'hommes puisse avoir une descendance. La potion que j'ai créée a malheureusement disparu dans mon laboratoire. Il est possible que Potter en ai ingéré un peu. Du moins cela reste une supposition. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, il n'est au courant de rien. »

« Et qui a pris ce garçon pour sa petite catin ? »

Drago se leva brutalement de table et fusilla sa tante du regard avant de s'excuser brièvement et de quitter la salle.

« Je pense que tu viens de vexer ton neveu, Bella, » commenta le mage noir. « Fais attention. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Drago est l'amant de Potter, » répondit sombrement Lucius qui mangeait du bout des lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes, Lucius ? » s'indigna la sorcière.

« Non. Nous avons reçu une lettre de Potter, » répliqua le blond.

« Et c'est parce qu'il porte la vie que Dumbledore s'est attaqué au garçon et qu'il est en bien mauvaise posture actuellement. »

« Rien de plus facile que de l'attraper et le tuer maintenant, alors ! » s'exclama Bellatrix, aux anges.

« N'y penses même pas ! » s'écria Lucius en se levant, suivi de Narcissa. « Ses enfants sont des Malfoy, Bella. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi de savoir que mon fils a eu une relation avec Potter. Je suis autant surpris que tout le monde par la situation plus qu'exceptionnelle ! Mais les faits sont là. Potter attend deux héritiers, les enfants de Drago. Il est de notre devoir de lui venir en aide ! Nous sommes la dernière branche des Malfoy encore vivante. Cela fait des générations que nous sommes enfant unique. Drago a, malgré son choix de partenaire, la chance d'être béni de jumeaux. Alors nous allons tout faire pour venir en aide à Potter. Je serais prêt à devenir neutre dans cette guerre pour cela, » ajouta-t-il en regardant son Maître dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu en train de trahir le Maître, Lucius ? » demanda vicieusement Bellatrix.

« J'ai dit devenir neutre, pas trahir. Il s'agit de l'avenir de ma famille, Bella. C'est peut-être un concept qui t'échappe puisque tu n'en as encore aucune. »

« Cela suffit, » coupa Voldemort en se massant une tempe de ses doigts osseux. « Bella, Lucius a raison. Il faut perpétrer le sang de anciennes familles. »

« Mais, Maître, Potter est un Sang-Mêlé ... »

« Et un puissant sorcier. De plus, les jumeaux sont connus pour être également des sorciers naturellement puissants. Dumbledore s'est fait un ennemi de Potter en s'attaquant à ses enfants avant même qu'ils ne voient le jour. J'ignore s'il a fait en sachant qu'il s'agissait des enfants de Drago ou non, mais les faits sont là. Nous allons venir en aide à Potter. Au vu de la situation, il refusera certainement de se battre pour le coté de la 'Lumière', et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même se battre pour nous, à nos cotés, en tant que mangemort. Dumbledore a très mal joué en agissant de la sorte. Vraiment très mal joué et nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le premier en le sauvant lui et ses enfants, le second en écrasant Dumbledore qui aura perdu sa précieuse arme face à nous. »

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle à manger alors que Lucius fusillait une dernière fois sa belle-soeur du regard et se réinstallait. Toutefois, son appétit était coupé.

« En attendant, on ignore toujours où est Potter, » nota le Maître des Potions dont la voix transparaissait d'une légère note d'inquiétude.

« J'ai fait ce que tu as proposé, Severus, » commença le Lord Noir. « J'ai pu entrer dans l'esprit de Potter. Je n'ai pas pu par contre déterminer où il était avec précision. Il se trouve quelque part dans le Londres moldu. »

« Pourquoi moldu ? » soupira Bellatrix, exaspérant tout le monde.

« Bella, il suffit ! » claqua Voldemort. « Il se trouve que c'est le seul endroit où il espère être en sécurité, là où personne, que ce soit nous ou Dumbledore, pourrait le trouver. Pour disparaître, c'est au contraire très bien pensé ! Le problème n'est pas tellement où il est mais dans quel état il est. » Il attira les regards inquiets des Malfoy et de Severus sur lui. « Il y a sa magie qui agit de manière assez étrange. Elle le tiraille de l'intérieur pour le défendre de quelque chose, probablement un sortilège ou un maléfice qui a pris pour cible son ventre de toute évidence. Il y a fort à parier que c'est létal pour les enfants qu'il porte. »

« Alors, le retrouver est une priorité, » fit Lucius en se tournant vers son ami Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Luc', » dit immédiatement ce dernier. « Dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai aucune information à te donner si ce n'est qu'il n'est plus chez les Dursley. Et ces derniers ne savent pas où il est justement pour le divulguer à personne. Potter a très bien couvert ses traces. Il va me falloir plus de temps pour le retrouver et à cette heure-ci, je ne pourrais rien faire, tous mes potentiels indics de Londres sont chez eux. Je suis navré. »

« Donc, cela repose sur mes capacités de déduction et sur l'esprit de Potter, je présume, » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Un autre silence, bien plus lourd se fit sur la table.

« Je persiste à dire que Drago serait bien mieux avec une Sang-Pure et il aurait une descendance bien plus ... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle se prit trois _stupefix_ en même temps. Les baguettes sorties étaient celles de Severus, Lucius et Narcissa.

« Elle ne comprendra jamais, » soupira cette dernière en se levant.

Elle fit léviter le corps de sa soeur et la mena dans sa chambre.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort revint toutes les deux heures dans l'esprit du gryffondor afin de percevoir des changements dans sa situation et trouver le moindre indice quant à sa localisation. Faire abstraction de son angoisse et sa peur, ainsi que de son malaise ne fut pas évident.

Finalement, par le hasard et parce que le jeune homme croisa par malheur Mr Weasley dans la rue, ce dernier avait pris peur quand il fut repéré et transplana pour un autre lieu, un qu'il connaissait bien. Il fut surpris quand il le découvrit.

Il dévala rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où Malfoy père et fils se trouvaient.

« Il est à Little Hangleton, » dit-il simplement.

Les deux blonds se levèrent comme un seul homme et furent a ses côtés en deux secondes ainsi que trois autres mangemorts.

Quand ils transplanèrent, ils arrivèrent en plein combat. Potter fuyait et lançait des sortilèges contre des sorciers de l'Ordre qui l'avaient retrouvé. Sans aucun doute la Trace. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, le premier s'occupèrent des agresseurs, le second d'Harry Potter.

Ce dernier se rendant compte que ses poursuivants étaient maintenant des mangemorts, redoubla d'efforts dans ses sortilèges et sa fuite, la peur au ventre. Surtout quand il vit Voldemort dans le groupe.

« Il est sérieux ?! » s'indigna Bellatrix, courroucée en évitant un _stupefix _de justesse.

« Rien de surprenant à sa réaction, » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, on essayait de le tuer. »

Il transplana pour couper la route au Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans un dérapage, manquant de tomber dans la foulée et changea de direction. Ses sortilèges perdaient progressivement en force toutefois et sa course en rapidité. Le jeune homme s'épuisait très rapidement. Trop rapidement aux yeux de Voldemort qui connaissait un peu son potentiel.

Lucius fit un nouveau transplanage et arriva pile devant lui pour l'arrêter. Il l'attrapa et l'immobilisa dans ses bras sans lui faire de mal.

« C'est fini, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre, presque douce alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. « Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Drago est là pour t'aider. »

« Dray ..., » murmura Harry, haletant avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du lord.

« HARRY ! » cria Drago en accourant à son chevet.

Le jeune homme prit son amant dans les bras tandis que tous se rassemblaient autour d'eux après avoir neutralisé voire tué les agresseurs. Il passa une main sur son front.

« Il est tout froid, » dit-il, essoufflé et inquiet.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils en s'agenouillant à son tour pour prendre la température de Potter. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent dangereusement.

« Il lui faut un médicomage de toute urgence, » fit-il avec gravité. « Sinon aucun des trois ne survivra à cette nuit. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude.

xXxXxXx

Severus observait Drago dormir, allongé auprès de son Gryffondor. Cela avait été une très longue et éprouvante nuit pour tout le monde. Harry avait souffert plus que tout, ce que Dumbledore avait fait était tout bonnement innommable. Il sentit la présence du Lord noir derrière lui et se retourna pour s'incliner.

« Je viens aux nouvelles, » dit-il en observant le couple.

« Ils survivront ..., » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Du moins pour le moment, Potter est encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Il a pu protéger ses enfants des sortilèges d'avortement jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Selon le médicomage, on l'a retrouvé juste à temps. Quelques heures de plus et il les perdait. »

« Mais ... je sens qu'il y a un mais. »

« Il a utilisé toute son énergie... Tout ce qu'il avait pour les protéger. Son noyau magique en est fortement perturbé. Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire mais ... »

« Cela pourrait être permanent, » comprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Avec un noyau instable, il pourrait mourir avant de ... »

« médicomage l'a mis dans le coma pour le moment. » Severus serra les poings de colère. « Dès que je mets la main sur ces trois véracrasses, j'en ferai de la pâté pour dragon ! » siffla-t-il ensuite avec véhémence.

Voldemort ne fit pas autant d'émotions.

« Ils méritent d'être puni, certes, » répliqua-t-il calmement. « Mais attendons de voir comment évoluent les choses pour que leur châtiment soit à la mesure de leur crime. »

Le mage noir s'apprêtait à partir quand son serviteur l'arrêta d'un mot.

« Maître ? » Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux noirs. « Quelle version dois-je donner à l'Ordre pour le moment ? Ils vont certainement poser des questions. »

« Tu ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de sauvetage. Dis que tu n'es au courant de rien. Nous aviserons à l'avenir. Mais il faut attendre pour le moment. Plusieurs variables sont à prendre en compte maintenant. Et cette situation peut jouer en notre faveur de bien des manières. Ne gâchons pas cette opportunité en nous précipitant tels des lions et des hyènes sur un buffet de viande fraîche. »

Severus hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes dans la chambre. Parrain de l'un, protecteur secret de l'autre, ces deux gosses lui auront fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore loin d'être fini et, son fort intérieur, il l'espérait grandement. La vie serait bien trop calme sans leurs querelles incessantes ...

xXxXxXx

L'Ordre s'était réuni au Terrier. Tous les membres. Ils avaient recherchés Harry qui avait fugué.

« J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, Dumbledore, » dit alors Kingsley qui avait une vilaine plaie au visage. « Ils ont le garçon. Les mangemorts l'ont emmené. »

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Lupin alors que ses yeux devenaient ambres.

« Calme-toi, Lupin, » fit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur lui, plus par sécurité que par réelle menace. « Si tu laisses sortir le monstre, on ne saura pas tout de l'histoire. »

Le loup inspira profondément pour se calmer et accepta volontiers la potion calmante du Maître des Potions.

« Nous avions pu le retrouver grâce à la Trace mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à le traquer. Il a commencé à nous envoyer des sortilèges en hurlant de le laisser tranquille. Il nous fuyait. Potter nous fuyait comme s'il était ... effrayé en quelque sorte. Puis les mangemorts ont débarqués et nous ont neutralisés. Trois de mes hommes sont morts. Quand j'ai repris conscience, Potter avait disparu. Pas même un corps. Envolé. »

« Voldemort l'a probablement emmené pour en faire un trophée et un exemple, » réfléchit Dumbledore. « Severus, avez-vous de plus amples informations sur tout cela ? »

« Non, Albus. Si Potter avait été tué ou capturé, les mangemorts seraient en ce moment même occupés à fêter leur triomphe. Or il n'en était rien ce matin. Ils étaient tous aussi sombres et fous qu'à l'accoutumée. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Dumbledore, » intervint à nouveau Kingsley. « Il y avait Greyback dans le lot. »

Des cris et des exclamations horrifiés se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Ce Loup-Garou avait une sinistre réputation envers les enfants et les adolescents. S'il était là, il y avait peu de chance qu'Harry en ait réchappé. Ou s'il avait réussi, à quel prix ? La réunion devint bien plus calme et sombre après cette déclaration. L'air était devenu lourd. Severus observa son ancienne nemesis. Ses mains tremblaient de rage malgré la potion. Cela laissait présager ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne l'avait pas prise ... Cela allait peut-être corser les choses. Une petite discussion avec Greyback et le Lord Noir s'imposait. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion car le soir-même, la chouette du Gryffondor jeta une enveloppe dans la soupe du Loup-Garou. Ce dernier voulut attraper le volatile quand Drago l'appela d'une voix légèrement sèche.

« Hedwige ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Ton Maître ne serait pas très content de savoir cela ! »

« Son Maître ? » fit Bellatrix en regardant son neveu, un sourcil relevé, curieuse.

« C'est la chouette d'Harry, » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Sa première amie, son familier. »

« Et ça c'est une lettre de mon foutu bêta fugueur, » grogna Fenrir. « Il semble en rogne à l'odeur. Elle est forte. »

« C'est sûrement à cause de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, » maugréa Severus. « Lupin est sûrement persuadé que tu as mordu ou déchiqueté Potter en mille morceaux. »

« En voilà une idée saugrenue, » s'étonna le Loup-Garou.

« Pas pour lui, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Et je dois dire que, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais également sauté à cette conclusion. Je voulais justement t'avertir. Je n'en ai de toute évidence pas eu le temps. »

Fenrir lit rapidement la lettre en diagonale.

« T'as raison, » dit-il finalement. « Il veut me voir. Au plus vite. Apparemment, Potter serait son louveteau si j'en crois cette lettre. »

« Voilà qui n'est pas une surprise, » fit Narcissa en soupirant.

« Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow avaient toujours été comme cul et chemise à Poudlard, » continua Severus. « Cela est resté pour Black et Lupin après la mort de Potter. Ils ont protégé le gamin en son nom. Je crois que Black était le parrain de Potter. »

« Je sais qu'Harry tient beaucoup à Mr Lupin, » dit soudain Drago. « Serait-il possible de ne pas le tuer. Je ne voudrais pas lui annoncer qu'il a encore perdu un proche. »

Severus soupira.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je t'accompagne. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un humain pour mater mon beta ! » grogna l'alpha en montrant les crocs.

« Ce n'est pas dans ce but que je te propose ma présence. Lupin aura surement plus confiance en moi qu'en toi. Maintenant si tu as envie de le tuer ... »

Greyback finit par hocher la tête en grognant. Mieux valait éviter quelques impairs.

xXxXxXx

Severus attendait au coté du Loup-Garou dans une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt de Dean. Ils attendaient Lupin. Le temps était à l'orage et la pluie était battante. Les bourrasques aussi. Ils étaient tous deux détrempés déjà. Heureusement que la magie existait pour protéger le Maître des Potions du froid ! Un éclair s'abattit sur un arbre non loin et il se fendit dans un craquement sinistre.

Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes dans ces conditions avant de voir le bêta sortir du bois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, entre Lupin et Greyback, le premier était nettement mieux habillé que le second. Mais il était aussi de loin le plus civilisé des deux. Mais l'alpha était sans conteste le plus fort.

« Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est Harry ? »

« Ton louveteau est en sécurité loin du glucosé, » répondit Greyback de sa voix bourrue, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être ignoré par son bêta.

« Tu l'as mordu, c'est ça ? » grogna Lupin.

« Non, » grogna l'alpha en retour.

« Cela suffit ! Lupin, Harry est dans le coma en ce moment. Un médicomage l'a soigné. Il a bien failli mourir à cause de conneries de Dumbledore ! »

« Foutaises ! »

« Ils ont voulu s'en prendre aux petits de ton louveteau ! » gronda l'alpha. « C'est un crime ! »

« Toi tu oses me parler de crime ! Tu es un monstre de la pire espèce ! »

« Nous ne tuons pas nos enfants ! Si je mords les enfants sorciers, c'est pour faire comprendre à leurs parents ce que ça fait que de perdre un enfant ! Je ne les tue jamais ! »

Severus retint un soupir alors qu'il voyait les deux loup-garous prêt à en découdre physiquement.

« Remus ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom jusqu'à présent.

« Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Harry. Du moins Drago l'a reçue. Dumbledore, Maugrey et Mme Weasley ont lancé des sorts pour qu'il fasse une fausse couche. Il a fui pour se protéger d'eux ! »

« Bientôt tu vas me dire que Voldemort va le protéger, » ricana le Maraudeur.

« Oui. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Snape ? Voldemort a tué ses parents ! Il a tué James et Lily ! Il a essayé de le tuer ! A plusieurs reprises ! »

« Mais Harry est l'amant de Drago maintenant ! Ses enfants sont des Malfoy ! Cela change tout ! S'il s'en prend à lui, il perd un soutien considérable ! De plus, avec ce qu'il vient de subir, Harry ne se battra plus jamais pour Dumbledore ! Il préfèrera de loin fuir au loin ! Il devient neutre dans cette guerre. Du moins, s'il survit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce qu'il lui ont fait, » reprit Greyback plus calmement, mais toujours avec sa voix d'alpha. « Il a utilisé sa magie pour le contrer. Il a placé une sorte de bouclier dans son ventre pour protéger ses louveteaux. Cela a déstabilisé son noyau magique. »

Lupin pâlit.

« Rien n'est sûr pour le moment mais pour des raisons évidentes, » continua Severus. « Mais pour sa survie, le médicomage a plongé Harry dans un coma magique. Dans l'état où il est actuellement, faire de la magie ne lui est pas conseillé. Cela pourrait le tuer. Et voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même un simple mangemort pourrait lui causer une crise panique et déclencher sa magie. Nous préférerions éviter ce cas de figure pour le moment. »

« Et quand il aura mis ses enfants au monde, inconscient, Voldemort le tuera. »

« Non, il m'en a fait la promesse. »

« Et tu le crois ? »

« Il m'a fait un serment inviolable avant même que je les aide à le retrouver ! » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais rien dit et je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ma couverture était grillée. Mais maintenant, je suis de nouveau mangemort et plus simplement espion. Ce qu'ont fait Dumbledore et les autres ... C'est impardonnable ! Sacrifier deux enfants innocents, risquer jusqu'à la vie d'Harry pour ça ! Juste pour une guerre ? Même Potter et Lily ne cautionneraient pas cela ! Pas même Black ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vraiment le tuer, il l'aurait fait à Little Hangleton déjà ! Pourtant, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a annoncé qu'Harry avait besoin de voir un médicomage de toute urgence ! »

« Je confirme, » dit ensuite l'alpha.

« Ta parole n'a aucune valeur pour moi, Greyback ! »

« Et la mienne ? » demanda Severus. « J'ai promis que je protégerai l'enfant de Lily ! Et je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort ! »

Le silence se fit entre les trois hommes alors que l'orage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le vent était violent et la pluie leur fouettait presque le visage.

« Je veux le voir, » dit soudain le bêta. « Je veux voir Harry. »

« Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger, » dit Severus. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de voir avec Lucius pour ça. »

« Parce qu'il est chez les Malfoy ?! »

« Oui. Lucius a décidé de protéger Harry parce qu'il est le porteur de la descendance Malfoy. C'est son devoir en tant que Lord de protéger sa famille. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à l'Ordre du Phénix ou à qui que ce soit d'autres. La vie d'Harry ne tient qu'à un fil. Pareil pour ses enfants. »

Lupin ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer. Pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien et n'était pas en danger, cette promesse n'était pas de grande importance. Son louveteau avant tout. Il en fit le serment.

xXxXxXx

Drago était allongé à coté de son amant. Il tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il somnolait un peu alors que lui, il était dans le coma maintenant. Le blond en était encore a essayé d'intégrer la nouvelle. Il allait être papa. Il en était un peu effrayé. Surtout avec les temps sombres dans lesquels il vivait. Son lion d'or appartenait au camp de la lumière, lui aux ténèbres. Mais était-ce encore d'actualité ? Severus pensait que non. Sinon Harry serait resté avec l'Ordre.

D'un autre coté, il avait peur. Et s'il était un mauvais père ? Il en avait un peu parler avec sa mère mais il n'était pas encore rassuré. Elle lui avait juste dit que c'était le choc de la nouvelle qui le faisait penser ainsi. Peut-être ... Il avait encore le temps de s'y faire, selon elle. Il espérait beaucoup qu'elle ait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tout comme il était inquiet pour Harry...

Il soupira et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son oreiller, la tête proche de celle de son amant. Son souffle se dirigeait sur son épaule, il avait le nez presque sur cette dernière. Harry sentait toujours aussi bon. Sa respiration était lente, comme s'il dormait. Drago avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir. Mais ici, ce sommeil était angoissant. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours qu'il était dans le coma et il détestait déjà cela. Il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la main crispée sur celle de son amant. Puis, peu à peu, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière d'Harry, il finit par s'endormir.

xXxXxXx

Severus tenait la main de Lupin alors qu'il transplanait dans le hall des Malfoy. Une fois arrivés, il le lâcha immédiatement. Il vit le Loup-Garou se tendre en avisant les personnes présentes, à savoir le Lord Noir, Greyback et Lucius Malfoy. Par réflexe, il avait sorti sa baguette et était en position défensive.

« Relax, » fit Severus. « Tant que tu es gentil et que tu ne fais pas de bêtise, ils ne te feront rien. »

« Où ... Où est Harry ? »

« Dans sa chambre, » répondit Lucius. « A l'étage. »

« Suis-moi, » dit alors le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. « Et range ta baguette. Tu ne risques rien tant que ... »

« Tant que je suis un gentil toutou obéissant, » siffla le Gryffondor.

« Je l'aurais pas formulé comme ça mais oui. Allez viens. »

Le serpentard guida le Loup-Garou à travers le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à une porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit et se figea.

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Drago dort. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

« Il n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Il se fait un sang d'encre pour Harry lui aussi. »

Il vit Lupin se mordre la joue avant d'hocher la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry était couché dans le lit, la couverture lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, les mains le long du corps au-dessus du drap. Il semblait dormir mais les adultes savaient que c'était bien plus que cela. Drago était en boule sur les draps, un plaid qui le recouvrait pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, la tête sur le torse d'Harry. Il lui tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes. Les yeux rougis et les sillons salés sur son blanc visage montraient clairement qu'il pleurait avant de s'endormir.

C'était une surprise pour le Loup-Garou. Il n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy si ... vulnérable. Severus observa Lupin s'approcher et passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune Gryffondor. Il resta auprès de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle, patient. Il savait qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Harry mais un Loup-Garou qui se laissait guider par ses émotions pouvait perdre le contrôle et ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur scénario. Quand il vit ses mains trembler, il soupira et s'approcha. D'un pli de sa cape, il sortit une potion calmante et la tendit au Maraudeur.

« Combien de temps ? » murmura ce dernier après l'avoir bue.

« Ce sera au Médicomage de décider, » répondit Severus tout aussi bas. « Au moins quinze jours, c'est une certitude. Mais après ... Les dommages à son noyau pourraient être permanents. Nous sommes dans le flou le plus total. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres est étonné de son combat intérieur face aux sortilèges. Et crois-moi quand je dis que cet homme est difficilement impressionnable. »

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry plus tard ? »

« Il se mariera avec Drago sans doute. Les Malfoy sont très à cheval sur les traditions. Il sera bien protégé. »

« Un Potter et un Malfoy, » rit amèrement Lupin. « James doit sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe. »

« Pas si Drago apporte le bonheur dont Harry a besoin. »

Le Loup-Garou observa quelques instants le blond endormi. Il devait vraiment aimer son louveteau pour s'endormir au chevet d'Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux à veiller sur les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que Narcissa se présente à la porte.

« Severus, Il te demande. Vous aussi, Mr Lupin. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« C'est ça, arrivé en plein milieu du nid de mangemorts, » ricana doucement Severus, un rictus amusé sur le visage. « Viens, au pire tu risques quoi ? Un _doloris _... »

« Tu dis cela comme si ce n'était rien. »

« Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est rien. Mais il semblait de relativement bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Il l'est toujours, » confirma Narcissa. « Rab vient de rentrer avec de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Allez, viens, Lupin, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Plus il attendra, pire ce sera. »

Narcissa resta alors avec les deux jeunes hommes tandis que Severus guidait à nouveau Lupin à travers le Manoir jusqu'à un bureau. Il frappa à la porte. Ils y entrèrent et Severus inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Maître. »

Lupin grimaça avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Severus.

« N'espère même pas m'entendre le dire. Tu peux rêver ! »

« Et un bonsoir, ça te tuerait ? » demanda le Maître des Potions. « Elle est passée où ta politesse ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être aimable avec le meurtrier de James et Lily ! » siffla le Maraudeur.

« Il a sauvé Harry ! »

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez. Narcissa l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient comme chien et chat mais là ...

« Severus, » susurra-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, Maître ? » demanda ce dernier en abandonnant la bataille.

« Va-t-il trahir cet endroit ? »

« Non. Il a fait un serment de sorcier. »

« Bien. Bella est revenue légèrement amochée. »

« Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Rien de bien grave. Elle a croisé la route de quelques serpencendres. »

« Elle a du avoir chaud ... »

« Assez oui, » ricana le mage noir.

« Je vais lui préparer un baume de ce pas, » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant seul le Loup-Garou avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort regardait par la fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main. Il admirait le soleil couchant. Il avait parmi ses rangs un nouveau disciple. Un qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir. Remus Lupin. Il avait réussi à le convaincre avec la lettre que le jeune Harry Potter avait envoyée ainsi que les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés dans la tête de ce dernier. Il avait juste fait une exception pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas marqué de manière traditionnelle. Il voulait garder un atout dans sa manche dans le cas où Severus se ferait repérer. Il l'avait donc lié à lui par le biais du jeune Potter.

Il avait certes déjà promis de ne pas faire de mal au Gryffondor à son Maître des Potions mais il avait été contraint de faire un autre serment. Ce serment ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose heureusement. Il accordait sa protection au Gryffondor et à sa future famille. Du moins, c'est son serment officiel. La véritable raison était bien plus profonde que cela mais personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il était mentalement lié à Harry Potter. Ce garçon était son dernier horcruxe. Celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu créer. Le huitième. S'il venait à le tuer, il tuait une partie de lui-même et se mettait ainsi en danger. Or, en le protégeant, il s'assurait ainsi l'immortalité. Et Potter, en étant devenu son horcruxe, était également devenu immortel de ce fait. Voilà sa raison de le protéger.

Cela allait juste occasionner un petit souci. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour être plus cordial, voire même amical avec le jeune Potter, gagner sa confiance. Avec leurs antécédents, cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adorait les défis. Il se trouvait devant un de taille...

Il posa son verre sur son bureau et parcourut le manoir jusqu'à la chambre où son horcruxe était allongé. Drago n'était pas là pour une fois. Il s'était endormi dans le salon émeraude un peu plus tôt et son père l'avait ramené à sa chambre. Potter était seul. Il avait le teint moins pâle que quand ils l'avaient retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaires. Voldemort pouvait encore sentir sa magie s'échapper par vague. Tantôt elle était bien présente à l'état brute, tantôt elle était aussi calme que la surface d'un lac. Les joies d'un noyau instable ...

Il soupira alors qu'il se rappelait les instructions du médicomage. L'homme lui avait dit en privé que sans une magie puissante pour canaliser la sienne, il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Seuls Severus et lui-même le savaient et il avait exigé de son Maître des Potions qu'il garde le secret. Voldemort, quant à lui, pour garder deux mangemorts, et maintenant un troisième, fidèles à sa cause, tenterait régulièrement d'aider Potter avec sa propre magie. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Il était le plus puissant mage noire du siècle, il devrait être capable de l'aider.

Il prit la main du Gryffondor dans la sienne et se concentra sur leurs magies. Il fit sortir la sienne de son corps pour qu'elle entoure celui de Potter, tel un cocon. C'était un travail épuisant mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures auprès du jeune homme à sentir sa magie pulser contre la sienne, parfois même avec violence. Si c'était déjà comme ça alors qu'il était inconscient, qu'est-ce que cela serait s'il était éveillé ?

Au petit matin, il repartit dans son bureau, épuisé mais non pas pour se reposer. Il avait une guerre à mener, des ordres à donner. Il prit plutôt une potion fortifiante et continua sa dure besogne car personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place. Du moins, il n'avait trouvé personne pour lui succéder ou l'assister dans cette tâche.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois passèrent et Harry était toujours dans le coma. L'Ordre du Phénix continuait les assauts contre les mangemorts dans l'espérance de pouvoir retrouver le Survivant mais ils ne le retrouvèrent jamais. Les Mangemorts avaient fait courir la rumeur qu'il s'était échappé d'une de leurs demeures en France et que depuis il était introuvable. Ainsi, ils avaient un peu la paix à ce sujet. Harry était majeur maintenant et la Trace lui était donc enlevée depuis son anniversaire. C'était la loi. Cela se faisait automatiquement.

Le Médicomage était actuellement auprès du Gryffondor. Tous attendaient comme à chaque fois que le sorcier se présentait. Potter pouvait-il être sorti du coma ou non ? Drago attendait avec impatience de pouvoir revoir ces yeux si verts si pétillants, deux belles émeraudes. Entendre cette voix si douce à son oreille. Il accepterait volontiers d'être traité de fouine pendant des mois juste pour cela. Même Bellatrix avait fini par accepter la situation, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Son neveu était bien morose depuis l'arrivée du Gryffondor.

Quand le médicomage redescendit avec Severus, la tension était à son comble. Ils avaient tous deux le visage grave.

« Leurs constantes, au jeune Mr Potter et à ses enfants, sont stables. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry peut sortir du coma ? » demanda alors Drago, disant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient.

« Et si tu allais lui demander toi-même ? » proposa Severus avec un léger sourire.

« Allez-y juste doucement avec lui, il est très faible, » conseilla le médicomage avec un sourire.

Le blond resta figé deux secondes sur place avant de partir rapidement à travers le manoir pour rejoindre la chambre de son lion d'or. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux acier tombèrent immédiatement dans ces deux émeraudes dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Harry, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Dray, » murmura le Gryffondor.

Sa voix était à peine audible mais sa main tendue dans sa direction était tout aussi explicite que ses yeux pétillants. Drago s'approcha en quelques enjambées et la prit avec bonheur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ! Harry ! » pleura-t-il. « Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

Il l'aida à se redresser lentement et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Le brun avait un peu froid alors il veilla à les garder tous deux sous la couverture. Harry vint caler sa tête contre son épaule, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il était encore épuisé. Ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Ce dernier commençait à s'arrondir. C'était très léger encore. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu mais la faiblesse gagna très vite le Survivant et il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'il posait un baiser sur sa tempe et le laissait se reposer.

xXxXxXx

Harry dormait en position foetale. Severus veillait sur lui en attendant que Drago revienne du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne fallait pas que, si Potter se réveillait, qu'il se ballade et prenne peur en découvrant qu'il était au Quartier Général mangemort. Pire qu'il croisait directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un couloir. Cela serait un carnage. Autant qu'il soit devant un visage connu dès le réveil. Le mieux aurait été Lupin mais comme Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission, il ne restait plus que lui de disponible.

Potter se mit à bouger doucement et ses yeux finirent par papillonner. Il se redressa et prit conscience de son environnement.

« Professeur ? » fit-il en se redressant en position assise.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter, » dit Severus en s'approchant. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux. Où ... Où suis-je ? »

« Mes suppositions étaient donc justes. Drago ne vous a rien dit. »

« Non ou s'il l'a fait, je ne me souviens pas. J'étais épuisé. »

« Vous êtes dans la demeure de Lucius Malfoy. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Du calme, Mr Potter, vous êtes à l'abri. Lucius protège sa famille et vous portez les deux futurs héritiers Malfoy. »

« Mais c'est un mangemort ! »

« C'est exact, mais j'en suis un également. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces deux derniers mois. »

« Deux mois ? »

« Cela fait deux mois que vous êtes dans le coma et que Lucius et Narcissa vous hébergent, Mr Potter. »

« Et ... Lui ... Il ... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parfaitement au courant de votre situation. C'est lui-même qui vous a ramené et fait appel à un Médicomage. »

Dire que le Gryffondor était en état de choc était un euphémisme. Il était tout bonnement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et même ses pensées étaient sur pause. Severus le laissa patiemment digérer la nouvelle. Il comprenait sa surprise. Quiconque l'entendrait en serait surpris du coté de la lumière.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter, professeur ? » articula-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. »

Severus eut un rictus amusé, surprenant ainsi son élève par ce fait. Jamais il n'avait fait un semblant de sourire en sa présence.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que vous êtes ici et n'a aucunement l'intention de vous tuer, Mr Potter, » répéta-t-il alors.

« Mais ... Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme était confus. Il avait bien le droit de l'être depuis le temps que le mage noir cherchait à le tuer. Maintenant, il le protégeait. Il y avait de quoi rendre quelqu'un complètement cinglé.

« Il est vrai que cela doit être perturbant pour vous. »

« Le mot est ... faible ... professeur. »

« La réponse est simple. Vous avez envoyé une lettre à Drago lui expliquant ce que Dumbledore, Mme Weasley et Maugrey ont osé vous faire. Il espère que au mieux vous vous battez en son nom, au pire vous êtes neutre dans cette guerre. »

« C'est une blague ? Il espère cela ? Il a tué mes parents ! »

« Certes, j'en conviens, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Et j'ai été l'un des premiers à pleurer la mort de votre mère mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Il vous a sauvé. Je l'ai guidé à vous parce qu'en retour, il m'a fait un serment. Un serment inviolable. »

« Quels en étaient les termes ? » fit le jeune homme qui était tendu depuis quelques secondes.

« Qu'il ne vous ferait plus le moindre mal. Et de ce que j'ai entendu de la part de Lupin, il vous protégerait vous et vos enfants. »

« Quoi ? Remus est ici ? »

« Remus est dorénavant un mangemort, Mr Potter. » Les yeux verts l'observèrent avec surprise et ... horreur. « Cela fait maintenant un peu près deux mois. Vous avez été de nombreuses fois en présence du Lord Noir et pas une seule fois il ne vous a touché pour vous blesser. Bien au contraire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ?! »

« Non, Mr Potter, ceci est bien la réalité et ... Non, Potter ! Allez-y doucement ! » Soupir. « Stupide Gryffondor ! »

Le jeune homme avait tenté de se lever et à peine avait-il mis son poids sur ses jambes que celles-ci avaient cédés. Severus avait heureusement eu le temps de le rattraper et de le rasseoir sur le lit.

« Vos jambes n'ont pas servies depuis un moment. Vous déplacer sans aide est exclu ! » fit le serpentard avec une voix dure. « Tenez-vous tant que cela à mettre vos enfants en danger ? »

« Parce qu'être dans un nid de mangemorts, ce n'est pas être en danger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a sauvé la vie et ne compte pas vous tuer' ? »

« Je n'en crois rien ! Une ruse de Serpentard pour mieux m'avoir ! »

Severus retint le jeune homme qui se débattait avec force malgré sa faiblesse. Le calmer était presque impossible. Pas ainsi.

« Harry ! Arrête ! » cria-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Il l'attrapa dans son dos et le plaqua contre son torse pour l'immobiliser.

« Tu étais mourant ! Toi et tes deux enfants ! Vous alliez mourir ! Quand tu as transplané à Little Hangleton, Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont venus te chercher non pas pour te tuer mais pour te ramener ici ! Tu t'es évanoui dans les bras de Lucius ! Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de te retrouver à ce moment-là ! Quelques heures de plus et vous seriez morts tous les trois ! Et c'est le Lord Noir qui s'en est rendu compte et a fait appel de toute urgence à un médicomage ! »

Le jeune homme finit peu à peu par arrêter de gigoter.

« Harry, s'il te plait... J'ai fait une promesse sur la tombe de ta mère. J'ai promis que je te protégerais. Jamais je ne te laisserais en danger si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'en protéger. Je l'ai toujours fait au péril de ma vie. J'étais prêt à mourir quand il a découvert ma trahison. Pour toi. En échange de mes loyaux services, il m'a fait le serment de ne pas te tuer. Lupin, en échange des siens, a eu comme serment que tu bénéficies maintenant de sa protection. Tu es maintenant la prunelle des yeux du Lord Noir. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu meurs, il meurt aussi. »

« Mais ... Pourquoi ? » redemanda Harry qui surpris par cette dernière tirade, s'était à nouveau immobilisé.

« Ce sera à toi de le lui demander mais il n'est pas certain que tu reçoives un jour une réponse. »

Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer et appuyer sa tête contre sa clavicule.

« C'est ... un truc de dingue ! » finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Oui, je te l'accorde, » sourit Severus. « Mais sache que maintenant, tu es le joyau de tous les Mangemorts. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal sans subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Même si je me bats encore ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que tu ne te battras plus pour Dumbledore et ce pour des raisons évidentes. Est-ce qu'il se trompe ? »

« ... Non, » admit finalement le jeune homme. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais ... Je ... ne pourrais plus ... »

Potter finit par relâcher la pression et se mit à pleurer dans les bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait derrière la tête du Gryffondor. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et le fit pivoter pour le plaquer plus confortablement contre lui. Il le berça en silence pour le réconforter.

Il n'y avait pas de mots suffisamment puissants pour exprimer toute cette situation, cette horreur, cette trahison de la part de Dumbledore. Surtout de Dumbledore. Maugrey, c'était un fou qui avait été viré des aurors à cause de son coté extrémiste et radical dans sa méthode. Il n'hésitait pas à user de l'impardonnable quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Un comble pour un auror. Il agissait parfois comme un mercenaire. Quant à Mme Weasley, elle était bien campée dans certaines moeurs et traditions et tout ce qui ne convenait pas à sa vision des choses était directement mauvais. Qu'Harry soit enceint était une aberration pour elle. Mais la pire trahison était bien celle de Dumbledore. Tant pour Harry que pour Severus ou même Remus.

Les pleurs devinrent progressivement des hoquets et les hoquets devinrent peu à peu une respiration lente et mesurée mais Severus ne changea pas de position. Il savait que le jeune homme s'était endormi dans ses bras mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise, étrangement. Harry l'avait tenu si fermement ... Ses mains étaient d'ailleurs encore accrochées à lui. Ses robes noires portaient la trace de ses larmes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sa marque se mit à chauffer et il fut contraint de lâcher le Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'accrocha instinctivement plus fort à lui dans son sommeil et il dut lui murmurer des mots pour le rassurer. Il le rallongea et le recouvrit de la couverture avant de sortir et répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

xXxXxXx

Harry mangeait en compagnie de Drago dans sa chambre quand Remus entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, petit faon, » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Lunard, » sourit en retour le Gryffondor. « Tu en veux un peu ? »

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé. Je suis juste venu te voir. J'ai appris que tu t'es réveillé en début de semaine. »

« Oui ... Hmmm ... C'est quoi cette histoire où tu serais un mangemort ? »

« Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Je ne suis pas marqué, » répondit le Loup-Garou avec une grimace. « Disons que je suis un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien plus sûr que Severus. Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« Et mes parents ? »

« Ils voudraient que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et te garder en vie. Je croyais que Dumbledore était la solution. A l'évidence, je me trompais ... »

Il ébouriffa le jeune homme. Ce dernier grogna, faussement vexé tandis que le jeune Malfoy riait doucement.

« Vivement que je puisse quitter ce lit, je déteste être alité. »

« Je te comprends, » sourit Remus. « On est trop turbulent pour accepter de rester à un endroit à ne rien faire. »

« Pfff, ces Gryffondors, » soupira le blond.

Ces derniers rirent en voyant l'air faussement désespéré de Drago. Puis, le jeune brun sursauta.

« Harry ? » fit Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Ca va ? »

Le Gryffondor porta la main à son ventre légèrement arrondi. Cela recommença.

« Oh ... Hmm ... Je crois que ... je peux les sentir bouger. »

« Harry ? » fit à son tour Drago.

Ce dernier, en réponse, prit la main de son amant et la plaça à l'emplacement où il sentait les coups. Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il les sentait lui aussi. Puis, Drago s'approcha encore plus et vint amoureusement embrasser les douces lèvres d'Harry, aux anges. Il avait fini par accepter cette réalité et avait été rassuré par ses parents. Même s'il était encore très jeune, il ne serait pas seul pour élever ses enfants avec Harry, ses propres parents seraient là pour l'aider à ne pas faire de faux pas.

« Bon, ben .., » fit Remus avec un petit sourire coquin en se levant. « Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre amoureux. »

« Au revoir, Lunard, » sourit Harry entre deux baisers.

Le Loup-Garou rit doucement et quitta la pièce, veillant à bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était dans un salon, en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. Le temps commençait tout doucement à se rafraîchir avec la venue de l'automne. Il fit tourner le liquide rouge sombre dans son verre de vin en attendant qu'on fasse venir leur invité. Harry Potter était réveillé depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant mais il n'avait pas encore une seule fois quitté sa chambre. Il aurait pu aller le voir lui-même mais cela aurait mis le Gryffondor encore plus mal à l'aise selon les dires de Severus. Autant le voir dans un espace plus neutre pour avoir leur conversation. Il aurait préféré dans son bureau mais il n'était pas sûr qu'une chaise soit approprié pour le jeune Gryffondor. Il n'aurait qu'à clôturer le salon par magie pour s'assurer d'un minimum de confidentialité.

Harry finit par arriver, appuyé sur une canne que Narcissa avait transfiguré pour lui. Il tenait encore péniblement sur ses jambes et il faisait de très courts trajets car il s'épuisait rapidement. Il était accompagné de Drago qui le soutenait légèrement afin qu'il ne tombe pas en court de route. Une fois que le Gryffondor fut installé dans un fauteuil en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier se tourna vers le blond.

« Laisse-nous, Drago, et ferme la porte derrière toi. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Le blond serra la main de son amant avant de s'éclipser rapidement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux émeraudes affrontèrent les yeux rubis avec appréhension. Le Mage Noir finit par sourire. C'était assez étrange de voir un sourire sur cette bouche sans lèvres.

« Tu as déjà bien meilleure mine que quand nous t'avons retrouvé, » nota Voldemort.

« Oui ... On ... On m'a dit que je devais vous remercier. »

Le mage noir écarta cela d'un geste de la main. Il appela ensuite un Elfe de maison.

« Thé ? Café ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir du chocolat chaud ? »

Voldemort hocha la tête et l'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la boisson demandée. Harry la prit entre ses mains et serra la tasse alors qu'il attendait que l'homme en face de lui prenne la parole. Il avait certes des questions mais il ne savait pas trop comment les poser sans attiser la colère du mage noir. Et il n'était pas encore en état de pouvoir faire le moindre sort, même défensif. De plus, le médicomage lui avait fortement déconseillé d'utiliser la magie pendant encore quelques temps.

« Je les entends, tu sais ? » fit le mage noir.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Harry.

« Tes questions, je les entends. »

« Oh ... » Voldemort le vit soupirer. « Je suis toujours aussi nul en occlumancie. »

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête.

« A vrai dire, tes défenses sont plutôt bonnes pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi. Tu ne peux juste pas te protéger de moi. »

« Parce que vous êtes plus expérimenté ? »

« Ce serait le cas si je tentais réellement d'accéder à ton esprit, Harry. Je ne le fais pas volontairement. Plus maintenant que le lien s'est consolidé. »

« Quel lien ? Je ne comprends pas cette affaire de connexion entre nos deux esprits ! »

Voldemort claqua de la langue alors que le ton du Gryffondor ne lui plaisait pas. Il vit ce dernier se tasser sur son siège. Il avait son tempérament gryffondor et ce coté impatient mais aussi cette notion de survie. Il savait être démuni devant lui. Un sort et il pouvait mourir. Enfin, c'était le cas avant qu'il ne fasse ces serments ...

« Cette connexion existe depuis longtemps, Harry, » dit-il calmement. « Depuis Godric's Hollow en fait. Pour faire simple, une partie de moi s'est détachée de mon corps quand le sortilège a répliqué et s'est attachée à toi. » Le regard perplexe du Gryffondor le poussa à développer. « Dans ma quête d'immortalité, j'ai divisé mon âme en plusieurs morceaux. L'un d'eux s'est accroché à toi quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. En grandissant, il semblerait que mon âme aie fusionné avec la tienne. »

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, » fit pensivement le jeune homme.

« Et tu as refusé, » comprit le mage noir. « Nous nous ressemblons par bien des aspects, en effet. Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant que nous sommes ainsi reliés, que j'ai pris conscience de la nature de ce lien, mon âme, en toi, je ne pourrais jamais te tuer. Si je le faisais, ce ne serait que provoquer ma propre mort. »

« Donc, vous avez promis de me protéger parce que ... j'ai en moi une partie de vous. »

« C'est exact. Cela s'appelle un horcruxe. C'est de la magie noire. »

« Cela parait évident de la part d'un mage noir, » commenta le Gryffondor, faisant apparaître un rictus amusé sur le visage du serpentard.

« Maintenant, tu connais la véritable raison qui me poussera dorénavant à te protéger. Il faut par contre que cela reste entre nous. Nos vies sont étrangement entremêlées et pour me tuer, beaucoup de personnes pourraient chercher à t'atteindre, encore plus maintenant s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. »

Il vit Harry déglutir difficilement.

« Je ne disais pas cela pour t'effrayer. »

« C'est loin de me rassurer... »

« Je suis l'un des mages les plus puissants d'Europe. Tu es toi-même un puissant sorcier. Certes encore jeune et expérimenté mais avec un peu d'entraînement et un peu de volonté, cela pourrait très vite changé. Enfin ... une fois que tu pourras user de magie sans risque pour toi ou pour tes jumeaux. »

« J'ignorais que vous pourriez ainsi vous préoccupez de la vie des autres... »

« Je vais être sincère avec toi, je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Lucius, Narcissa ou Drago. Même Severus et Remus s'inquiètent pour tes enfants. Cela dit, j'ai été très impressionné par ton acte de magie instinctive juste pour les protéger et ce au péril de ta vie, et par conséquent de la mienne. Je respecte cela. Peu de gens pourraient le faire. Et puis, je sais aussi ton point de vue sur la question. J'ai très bien compris que tu les protégeras au péril de ta vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Ta vie étant maintenant quelque chose de précieux à mes yeux, il va de soi que je protégerai ta famille également, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Voldemort agita négligemment la main et fit venir à lui un petit écrin noir d'une certaine longueur. Il le posa sur la petite table.

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu portes ceci en tout temps. Personne d'autres que toi, moi ou des mangemorts dont j'ai une absolue confiance pourront le voir. »

Harry prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un médaillon en argent à l'intérieur avec une grosse émeraude en forme de coeur enchâssée dans un support en argent qui avait la forme d'un serpent. Ce dernier l'entourait et une sorte de petite épée du même métal transperçait et le coeur d'émeraude et le serpent d'argent.

« Il est ensorcelé pour te protéger contre toute une série de sorts. Plus ils seront puissants, moins le bouclier sera efficace, mais ce sera déjà ça. Tu ne devrais pas en recevoir dans ce manoir mais Prudence est Mère de Sûreté. »

« Je ... »

Harry eut du mal à trouver ses mots mais Voldemort comprit ses pensées.

« Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimental. Je fais ce que je peux pour survivre et arriver à mes fins. Ma survie dépend dorénavant de la tienne et le sort a voulu que je tombe sur le Gryffondor le plus casse-cou et aimant à problèmes que la terre puisse porter. Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. »

« Très Serpentard de votre part. »

« Je ne suis pas le descendant de Salazar pour rien, » ricana le mage noir.

xXxXxXx

Harry arriva assez rapidement dans la chambre de Drago et referma la porte. Il soupira de soulagement devant un jeune blond qui avait relevé ses yeux de son livre, les sourcils froncés.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se redressa. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Juste ta tante qui me fait flipper. »

« Tante Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »

« Elle me regarde toujours comme si ... je ne sais pas comment expliquer ... »

« Comme si tu n'avais rien à faire là ? Que tu étais indigne de moi ? » fit Drago en se relevant pour se rapprocher de son amant.

Il glissa une main sur le ventre arrondi.

« Harry, au départ, je ne pensais pas que notre histoire marcherait sur le long terme parce que j'ai un devoir envers ma famille, faire perpétuer le sang des Malfoy. Et regarde-nous maintenant, mon adorable lion d'or. Je suis avec toi et j'accomplis mon devoir _avec_ toi. Bon, tu es peut-être un Sang-Mêlé, mais qu'importe. Les Sang-Purs se font de plus en plus rares. Et je me voyais mal finir avec Parkinson et sa face de pékinois. »

Il embrassa tendrement son amant puis s'agenouilla pour venir embrasser le ventre rond. Puis il se redressa et tira doucement le Gryffondor vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent confortablement.

« Oublie ce que dit Tante Bella. Ca lui passera quand elle comprendra que je ne changerais d'avis pour rien au monde. Je suis avec toi et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Ca fait très serment de mariage comme on en voit dans les films moldus. »

« Eh bien ... Père et Mère m'ont parlé qu'on devrait officialiser cela au plus vite et de préférence avant la naissance des jumeaux. Enfin, si cela se passe après, ce n'est pas encore trop grave ... On est en guerre après tout. Et tu es une cible de choix ... »

« Je suis dans le collimateur de l'Ordre du poulet grillé maintenant... »

« Voilà qui est excitant, » fit le blond en venant déposer des baisers dans le cou de son amant.

« Me parle pas d'excitation, s'il te plait, » gémit Harry.

« Sensible ? »

« Assez ... »

« Je ferais bien de te satisfaire alors ... »

Ainsi il verrouilla sa chambre d'un mouvement de baguette et ravit la bouche de son Gryffondor avec une petite idée coquine derrière la tête.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort commençait à avoir faim. Il avisa l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Les elfes étaient tous en train de dormir. Tant pis ... Il allait se servir un sandwich lui-même dans la cuisine. Il termina la lecture de son dossier et se dirigea alors vers les cuisines. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait de la lumière. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit par mesure de sécurité sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte et fit sursauter la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

« Oh Merlin ! Pris en flagrant délit de gloutonnerie ! » rit Harry, la main posée sur le coeur.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un petit creux cette nuit, » dit le mage noir avec un rictus amusé alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

« De la glace ? »

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas ... »

Le Lord Noir s'installa à table et rapidement un bol de glace au chocolat avec une dose généreuse de chantilly et de fraises fut placé devant lui. Le Gryffondor se réinstalla devant le sien et le mangea en silence, les yeux tournés vers le feu de cheminée de la cuisine.

« Cela t'arrive souvent de venir manger la nuit ? » demanda Voldemort, curieux.

« Hmmm ? Pardon ? » fit Harry. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent de descendre en cuisine la nuit ? »

« Ces derniers temps oui. En particulier quand ils ne me laissent pas dormir. Ce soir le pot de glace a presque volé directement dans mes mains. Je n'ai pas pu avoir mon mot dans l'histoire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? » fit une voix légèrement endormie depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. « Ce sont des Malfoy. Ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent ! »

« Bonsoir, Drago, » salua le mage noir.

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Toi, aussi tu veux de la glace ? » proposa Harry.

« Il y en a encore ? »

« Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis un goinfre ! » s'indigna le Gryffondor.

« Je n'oserais pas te vexer, petit Lion d'or, » rit Drago en s'installant à coté de ce dernier. » Mais comme on en a servi au repas du soir, et que je vois deux grands bols ici, je suis en droit de me poser la question. »

Il fit venir le pot à lui et jeta un oeil.

« Hmm... Je m'en contenterai... Je crois que je vais faire un mélange avec de la vanille ou de la pistache ... »

Drago revint trois minutes plus tard avec son bol de glace. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, les amants se tenant la main, les doigts entrelacés. Soudain, Harry pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce qui cause ainsi ton amusement, Harry ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Rien d'important, » rit le Gryffondor. « J'étais en train de m'imaginer la tête de Dumby et des Weasley s'ils venaient à débarquer par je ne sais quel miracle ici et de nous voir tous les trois – nous deux en pyjamas – en train de manger une bonne glace. »

« Les belettes s'évanouiraient, ça c'est sûr ! » rit à son tour Drago. « Rien que nous voir tous les deux ensemble ! »

« Merlin Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es enceint de la fouine ! » singea le Survivant.

« C'est définitivement Weasmoche ! » admit le blond. « Par contre va savoir pour le castor ? »

« J'en sais rien, » avoua Harry en haussant des épaules. « Hermione est quelqu'un de très terre à terre. Et je pense qu'elle est anglicane en plus donc... »

« Angli-quoi ? » fit Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Anglicane, » répéta Voldemort d'une voix neutre. « Une des quatre branches de la religion chrétienne. »

« Avec ce moldu Jésus Christ ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

« Cela doit la bloquer dans pas mal de choses vis à vis de la magie ... »

« Pas sûr, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Certes elle ne connait rien aux rituels sorciers, tout comme moi. Mais rien ne lui empêche d'apprendre, elle n'a qu'à prendre comme moi, le meilleur des deux mondes. Je dois ma survie à la charité de mon oncle et ma tante qui sont de bons chrétiens. A ta place, je ne jugerais pas trop durement Hermione par rapport à la religion. On a juste chacun nos moeurs. »

« Et toi, tu es croyant ? » demanda alors Voldemort alors que Drago se plongeait dans ses pensées.

« Agnostique, plutôt. »

« Hmmm. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je crois en Magia, comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte. »

« Faudrait que je penche un peu plus sur le sujet, un jour, » fit pensivement Harry. « J'ai déjà lu la Bible mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur les anciens rites sorciers. »

« Il y a tout un rayon là-dessus dans la bibliothèque, si tu veux, » informa alors le jeune serpentard.

« J'ai moi-même quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, si tu le souhaites, Harry. Enfin, si tu sais lire le fourchelangue. »

« Je sais que je le parle mais de là à savoir le lire ... »

« Si tu le parles, tu sais d'office le lire, » rassura le mage noir.

Harry fit un sourire avant de regarder les bols sur la table.

« Et sinon, la glace ... Elle est bonne ? »

« Délicieuse, » répondirent les Serpentards.

xXxXxXx

Harry se pinçait l'arête du nez d'une main, l'autre étant posée dans le bas de son dos qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il se disputait avec Drago pour une histoire de couleur. Il en revenait pas. Le blond voulait du vert, lui du rouge. Son amant était en train de lui expliquer une énième fois la tradition de sa famille qui était d'aller à Serpentard. De plus, le Survivant lui avait avoué l'une ou l'autre fois qu'il aurait du lui-même aller à Serpentard. Par conséquent, leurs enfants seraient des Serpentards.

« C'est le raisonnement le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, » soupira Harry.

« Oui, moi aussi, » fit Remus en entrant avec Bellatrix. « Bonjour, Louveteau. »

« Salut, Remus. »

« En quoi mon raisonnement est stupide ? »

« Harry est également un Gryffondor, quoi que tu puisses dire, Drago. Il est vrai que, quand on appartient à une famille comme la tienne, à savoir des parents, des oncles, des tantes, un parrain qui sont tous allés à Serpentard, tu es devenu un Serpentard parce que tu n'avais que cela dans ton entourage. Vos enfants auront quelque chose de plus. » Le blond releva un sourcil. « Deux Gryffondors. Et pas des plus sages. »

« Je suis sans conteste plus sage que toi, » tempéra Harry. « Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur. »

« Non, c'est vrai, ce sont plutôt les jumeaux Weasley pour ta génération, » rit le Loup-Garou en s'installant sur une chaise. « Mais tu es un casse-cou et un aimant à problèmes. »

« Merci de me le rappeler, » soupira Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, dans un fauteuil.

« Casse-cou à quel point ? » demanda Bellatrix, curieuse, le regard argent légèrement pétillant.

Suite à une petite discussion avec Narcissa, Lucius et Voldemort, la sorcière était devenue un peu plus fréquentable. Et elle faisait des efforts pour se faire bien voir de son Maître adoré.

« Oh... Chevaucher un troll des montagnes adultes, atterrir en voiture volante en plein sur le saule cogneur, faire un ballet aérien avec un cognard, » commença Harry.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle de ça, » rit Drago.

« J'ai failli étrangler Dobby pour ça. C'était son cognard. »

« Ouch. »

« Sinon ... un face à face avec un basilic, faire une randonnée un soir de pleine lune alors que Remus n'a pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup, ... »

« Désolé, » dit ce dernier avec un air coupable.

« ... affronter une dragonne qui couvait ses oeufs, ... Et j'en ai à la pelle des comme ça, » termina le Gryffondor dans un soupir alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. « Merci, Albus Dumbledore de toujours vouloir me mettre en avant du danger sans jamais me protéger... »

La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais tu as quoi ? Dix-sept ans ! »

« Le troll, j'en avais onze, le Saule cogneur, le cognard et le basilic, douze, ma sortie avec un soir de pleine lune, treize, le dragon, quatorze, le ministère, quinze ... Et je me suis fait agressé par Dumbledore, Mme Weasley et Maugrey Fol Oeil à seize ans. On peut dire, en résumé, que je n'ai jamais eu une année tranquille à Poudlard. Ce qui fait que j'ai parfois des résultats plus que déplorables. »

« Tu as oublié le chien à trois têtes du troisième étage, Harry, » remarqua Drago.

« Ouais bon, j'avais onze ans aussi mais c'est Quirell qui a fait le gros du travail avec sa harpe ensorcelée. On juste failli se faire becqueter à la fin, on juste sauté dans la trappe pour atterrir sur un Filet du diable, » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant des épaules.

« Comment ça juste sauter pour atterrir sur un Filet du Diable ! Potter es-tu cinglé ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Non, c'est le quotidien dans la vie de Harry Potter, » répondit ce dernier dans un soupir. « Je suis un aimant à problèmes. »

« Mais c'était toujours en lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » fit Remus.

« Nope, pas toujours, » fit le brun en jetant un regard appuyé au Loup-Garou. « Dumby et toi, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Lui. »

« Il va falloir te garder à l'oeil H24, ma parole, » soupira la sorcière.

« Relax, Bella, » sourit Harry. « Jusqu'à cette année, j'avais le plus grand mage noir du monde qui cherchait à me tuer et je suis toujours en vie. Maintenant, le dit mage noir a juré de me protéger. Ce ne sera pas demain la veille que je vais mourir, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Vend pas le sang de dragon avant de l'avoir tuer, petit faon, » rit le Loup-Garou.

« Je n'oserai pas. Plus loin je me tiens de ces créatures, mieux je me porte. »

Harry et Drago rirent doucement, l'atmosphère tendue de leur querelle s'était depuis longtemps dissipée.

« Sinon, pour votre problème de couleur, » continua le Loup-Garou. « L'un veut du rouge, l'autre veut du vert. Et si vous preniez pour couleur principale, quelque chose de neutre et que vous y ajoutiez une petite touche discrète de rouge et de vert. Ainsi vos maisons respectives seront présentes sans pour autant influencer le choix de vos enfants. Si ça tombe, ils ne seront ni Gryffondor ou Serpentard mais Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle... »

Les deux amants se regardèrent quelques instants.

« Bleu ? » proposa Drago.

« Va pour du bleu, » sourit Harry. « Merci, Remus. »

« De rien, Louveteau. »

xXxXxXx

Harry était en pleine discussion avec Narcissa et Bellatrix à propos de son futur mariage. Les deux femmes étaient surexcitées à leur manière en parlant dentelle et voilure, sans oublier cheveux et manucure. Cela passait pardessus la tête du Survivant.

« Mesdames, » dit-il le plus neutre possible. « Auriez-vous oublié que vous vous adressez à un garçon ? De plus, celui qui n'a aucune notion de la mode sorcière... »

« Tu as bien du passer dans l'un ou l'autre magasin de vêtements sorciers non ? » fit Narcissa.

« Avec les Weasley ? » Les femmes grimacèrent. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu gérer mon argent. Et avec Ron qui regardait le moindre de mes gallions avec envie ... Cela me donnait pas spécialement envie de les sortir et faire du shopping. »

« Cela te plairait ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ... Mais quand je n'aurais plus la taille d'une baleine. »

Narcissa rit à la petite plaisanterie. Même Bellatrix esquissa un sourire. Il arrivait à s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec les mangemorts. Le miracle de la vie qu'il portait avait conquis les coeurs.

« Alors tu préférerais quelle nuance de blanc ? » demanda la Lestrange.

« Je vous laisse décider, vous vous y connaissez certainement mieux que moi. »

Puisqu'il était un homme, il ne pouvait pas porter la robe de mariée des Black. De toute façon, maintenant, avec son ventre proéminent – il approchait doucement du terme –, il ne pourrait même pas y rentrer. Il allait porter une tenue masculine mais là où Drago porterait du noir et du vert sombre, lui serait vêtu de blanc.

Le Manoir trembla soudain sur ses fondations. Cela surprit Narcissa qui, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait en cette demeure, n'avait jamais été témointe d'un tel phénomène. Soudain un patronus en forme de serpent de mer apparut devant la blonde.

« Le manoir est attaqué ! » fit la voix de Lucius. « Trouve Harry et Drago et emmène-les dans une demeure Black ! »

La voix était pressante mais ferme. Narcissa se leva et tendit directement la main à Harry pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Bellatrix était déjà à la porte baguette en main.

« Génial, » soupira le jeune homme en se levant, baguette également sortie, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire.

« Pas de combat pour toi, Harry, » sermonna la blonde. « On obéit et on s'en va au plus vite. »

« Malgré tout ce que peut dire Severus à mon sujet, je ne suis pas idiot ... Mais si cela s'avère nécessaire, je dois pouvoir me défendre ! Hors de question que je me laisse attraper sans réagir ! Et puis quoi encore ? Etre de nouveau la marionnette de Dumbledore ?! J'ai failli mourir une fois de sa main. C'est une fois de trop. »

« La voie est libre, » les interrompit Bella. « Mais dépêchons-nous. Il y a pas mal de grabuge pas loin. »

Ils avancèrent rapidement, s'éloignant des combats, en direction de la cheminée connectée au réseau la plus proche. Malheureusement, toutes ne l'étaient pas. Comble du malheur, Harry ne pouvait pas courir. Après bon nombre d'arrêt, de surprises, et quelques sorts échangés, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'une d'entre elles.

« Direction le Chalet Black, » ordonna Narcissa.

Elle prit une pincée de poudre et la lança dans la cheminée. Là où il y aurait du avoir que des flammes vertes, il n'y avait que le feu rougeoyant de l'âtre.

« Par Salazar, ils ont condamné les cheminées, » siffla Bellatrix.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir un autre problème, » dit soudain Harry en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

Il se tenait dans une flaque d'eau.

« Oh Merlin, » soupira Narcissa. « Ca va aller, Harry. On va trouver une solution. »

« De quoi ? » fit Bella.

« Il va accoucher. »

La brune observa le garçon, puis la flaque, puis de nouveau sa soeur.

« Bordel de merde ! »

« Aaaah ! » cria ensuite Harry alors que la première contraction se faisait sentir.

Pris par surprise, il s'appuya sur le manteau de la cheminée. La douleur était horrible.

« Respire profondément, Harry, » fit doucement Narcissa en lui passant une main dans le dos.

« Il va falloir bouger, » dit Bella depuis la porte. « Ils ont compris qu'on a tenté d'utiliser cette cheminée. »

La blonde passa un bras du jeune homme par-dessus son épaule et l'aide à se déplacer. Harry se tenait le ventre, espérant ainsi calmer un peu la douleur mais rien y fit. Ils se réfugièrent dans un placard à balais à la dernière minute afin d'éviter un groupe d'aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Gryffondor placé sous sort de silence pour que ses cris de douleur ne les trahissent pas. Il avait placé ses deux mains contre le mur pour avoir un minimum d'appui dans cet espace exigu mais il n'était pas à l'aise. La lueur d'un _Lumos_ l'éclaira et il sentit un linge humide sur son visage. Narcissa l'épongeait.

« Ca va aller, » murmura-t-elle.

Il aurait aimé répondre mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réponse, entre grossièretés fleuries envers Drago ou une réponse sèche. Il ne voulait pas non plus vexer la sorcière. Et puis, le sort de silence l'en empêchait de toute façon, et c'était au final le cadet de ses soucis.

« Sortir d'ici ne sera pas évident avec tout ce monde, » murmura Bella. « Et ils doivent certainement garder l'entrée. Transplaner est donc exclu. »

« Le Maître pourrait, » dit Narcissa. « Mais comment le prévenir ? »

« Harry, est-ce que tu es toujours relié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda alors la brune.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête alors qu'il respirait profondément. La douleur était passée pour le moment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il se mit alors à faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours demandé de ne pas faire justement. Du moins, ce que l'Ordre lui avait ordonné de ne pas faire. Entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Et depuis qu'il était au Manoir, il n'avait pas eu une raison de le faire jusqu'à présent. C'était assez bizarre de lui demander ainsi de l'aide mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient coincés et il était un peu un poids mort pour les deux sorcières.

_'Voldemort, loin de moi l'envie de vous ennuyer en plein combat ou ... peu importe ... On a un problème. Bella, Narcissa et moi sommes enfermés dans un placard, le réseau de cheminée sont bloquées et je vais accoucher.'_

_'Tu te fiches de moi ?'_ s'exclama le mage noir alors qu'il combattait cinq aurors en même temps.

_'Est-ce que je suis du genre à blaguer sur un sujet pareil ?! Ah putain nom d'un chien ça fait mal !'_

Le Lord Noir ressentit la douleur du Gryffondor à travers leur lien. Il retint un juron et redoubla d'ardeur dans le combat.

'_J'arrive au plus vite,' _dit-il ensuite.

Il envoya valser bon nombre d'adversaires, ne perdant pas de temps à les finir s'ils ne mourraient pas du premier coup. Il devait à tous prix sauver son horcruxe. Il se laissa guider par le lien afin de le localiser. Il courrait presque pour le rejoindre. Il le retrouva appuyé sur l'épaule de Narcissa alors que Bella était en plein combat. Leur cachette dans le placard avait été découverte. Il vit le visage d'Harry déformé par un cri silencieux alors qu'il tombait à genoux au sol, une main sur le ventre. Voldemort tua l'adversaire de sa lieutenant et approcha du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était en sueur et souffrait énormément. Le mage noir regarda Narcissa.

« C'est normal qu'il souffre. Toutes les mères passent par là. Certaines le ressentent juste plus que d'autres, » expliqua-t-elle brièvement. « Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

« Debout Harry, » ordonna alors le mage noir.

Il vit le jeune homme essayer avant d'être à nouveau plié sous la douleur. Il soupira et le souleva dans ses bras. Heureusement que la magie pouvait rendre les choses plus faciles. Il s'éloigna du couloir pour un endroit plus calme. Il sentait les mains d'Harry crispées sur ses épaules, se serrant plus fort à chaque pointe de douleur. Il les ressentait vaguement à travers le lien. Cela devait être vraiment atroce.

Une fois dans une alcôve, à l'abri, il demanda à Bella de faire le guet le temps qu'il trouve une faille dans la barrière anti-transplanage qu'avait ajouté le ministère par-dessus celle du Manoir. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps mais c'était assez pour le distraire de la réalité. Il pouvait facilement être touché dans ces moments-là. Il tenait Harry contre lui, lui serrant la main, Narcissa penchée sur le jeune homme également.

« Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il à Bella.

« Allez-y ! » hurla cette dernière. « Mettez-le en sécurité, Maître ! »

L'arrivée d'une dizaine d'hommes le convainquit à partir en laissant la sorcière sur place. Elle avait suffisamment de ressources et de mordant pour en arriver à bout. Il serra son horcruxe contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà et attrapa Narcissa par l'épaule avant de transplaner pour son propre manoir, la demeure ancestrale de Salazar Serpentard. Il souleva ensuite le jeune homme et le mena jusqu'à une chambre. La blonde, sur ses talons, retroussait déjà ses manches et attrapait quelques bricoles sur son passage dans le but de les métamorphoser une fois installés.

Voldemort allongea le plus délicatement possible Harry sur le lit et se tourna vers la sorcière.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Compte tenu du fait que c'est la première grossesse masculine à laquelle j'assiste et que le précédent accouchement dont j'ai été témointe se trouve être justement le mien, je suis autant dans le flou que vous, Mon Seigneur. Le mieux serait d'avoir un médicomage, au pire Severus. Il a les bases en médicomagie en tant que Maître des Potions. »

« Je te le ramène au plus vite. »

Le mage noir transplana non pas sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à son horcruxe souffrant le martyr. Il se retrouva très vite en plein combat, gardant à l'esprit qu'il devait ramener Severus. Il donna malgré tout l'ordre de la retraite. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à combattre. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver le Maître des Potions. Hélas, il était au prise avec ...

« Dumbledore, » siffla-t-il.

« Où est Harry, Tom ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« C'est osé de ta part de demander où il est après ce que tu as osé lui faire, » dit le mage noir d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Les combats cessèrent pour ne plus attirer l'attention que sur les deux grands sorciers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profita pour alerter ses fidèles via le pouvoir de la marque. Le repli, voilà son ordre. Sauf pour Severus, Lucius et Drago.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Harry, contrairement à toi. »

« Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais caché mon désir de le tuer ces dernières années, » ricana Voldemort. « Mais tu m'as offert une occasion en or, il y a quelques mois ... »

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

« Cela signifie, Minerva, » répondit Severus à sa place, glacial. « Que par la faute de Mme Weasley, Maugrey et Dumbledore, Harry a bien failli perdre la vie ! Tout cela parce qu'il leur fallait une arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont lancé le sortilège ! »

« Non... Et Potter ? »

« Harry Potter est souffrant actuellement et ne peut se joindre à nous, vous m'en voyez navré, » dit alors le mage noir, jetant un bref regard au Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête et se rapprocha, embarquant Drago avec lui.

« J'aurais tant aimé voir l'expression sur ton visage, Dumbledore, en apprenant que plus jamais ta précieuse arme ne se battra pour toi. »

« Vous l'avez tué ! » s'écria un rouquin.

« Harry est un vie, Weasmoche, » cracha Drago, en colère. « Mais pas grâce à vous ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je en ce qui concerne mon fiancé ? »

Lucius lança un _bombarda _sur le plafond afin d'écourter cette discussion. Voldemort en profita pour briser totalement le sortilège qui empêchait ses hommes de transplaner et se précipita sur Severus, Drago et Lucius. Il attrapa fermement deux d'entre eux, s'assurant que l'un d'eux tienne le troisième avant de retourner à son manoir.

« Harry accouche. »

« Quoi ?! » firent les Malfoy.

« Où ? » dit directement Severus qui s'en était douté.

« Dans une chambre pas loin, » répondit le mage noir en s'engageant directement dans un couloir. « Suis-moi, Narcissa a besoin de toi. »

Rapidement, ils furent assaillis par les cris d'Harry et les encouragements de Narcissa.

« Allez, Harry, encore un effort ! Je vois la tête. »

« Je jure que dès que c'est fini, j'attrape Severus et j'obtiens de lui le serment qu'il ne brasse plus jamais cette maudite potion ! »

« Tu en discuteras avec lui après mais en attendant, il faut que tu respires et que tu pousses. Vas-y, respire Harry. »

« Merlin ... Aaarrrgh ! »

Le Maître des Potions entra immédiatement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, au nez et à la barbe des trois autres hommes. Voldemort se connecta à l'esprit du jeune homme et ressentit encore plus sa douleur, comme si c'était la sienne. Il serra les poings. Il ressentit également le soulagement d'Harry quand il expulsa le premier corps.

« Une fille, » dit-il aux Malfoy, plongeant son regard de braise dans les yeux acier du plus jeune.

Il vit également le sang ainsi que la panique dans les yeux de Narcissa et les lèvres pincées de Severus. Il s'abstint d'en informer les deux autres. Des complications. Douloureuses ... Il ne put supporter autant de douleur de la part de son horcruxe, un comble pour celui qui adorait la faire ressentir aux autres, et il quitta l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il garda malgré tout un certain lien, étouffé, pour s'assurer de son état. S'il mourrait, il tuerait Dumbledore et chaque personne ayant envahi le Manoir Malfoy. C'était de leur faute si l'accouchement se passait aussi mal. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il était prêt à le faire. Seul la santé de son horcruxe et la possibilité qu'il ait besoin de lui le maintenait sur place. Il devait le protéger.

Il le sentit soudain perdre connaissance, perdant ainsi tout lien avec lui, si ce n'est la certitude qu'il était toujours en vie. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Drago entra rapidement à l'intérieur, suivi plus calmement de Lucius. Voldemort se tint dans l'embrasure et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

D'un coté, Severus était penché sur Harry qui était inconscient et couvert de sueur. Il y avait du sang un peu partout. Le Maître des Potions versa quelques potions dans la gorge du Survivant et veilla à ce que ses constantes se stabilisent. De l'autre coté, Narcissa s'occupait de de laver les enfants, leur faisant prendre un léger un bain. Lucius vint l'aider avec un doux sourire.

« Une fille et un garçon, Drago, » dit-il avec fierté.

Le jeune blond eut un faible sourire en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras. Puis il porta son regard acier sur son futur époux pâle comme un linge.

« Sev ? »

« Il s'en remettra. Il y a eu quelques complications mais rien de mortel. Cela a été pris à temps pour éviter des dommages irréversibles. Les jumeaux ? »

« Ils se portent à merveille, » sourit Narcissa en berçant la petite fille.

« Il y aura au moins une bonne nouvelle, ce soir, » intervint le Lord Noir avec une voix dénuée d'émotions avant de partir.

Le mage noir les laissa célébrer doucement et sortit prendre l'air. Il était rassuré. Harry allait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait. Toutefois ... en voyant et entendant ces deux enfants, quelque chose avait remué en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il verrait avec le temps. Pour l'heure, il devait s'assurer de l'état de ses troupes et mettre en place un plan pour des représailles. Si Severus avait rassuré Drago en amoindrissant la gravité des faits, lui-même n'était pas dupe. Non seulement, il l'avait senti mentir, mais en plus il l'avait vu à travers les yeux d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor avait failli mourir cette nuit et ça, Dumbledore allait le payer de sa vie.

Il transplana afin de rassembler ses troupes et les ramener au Manoir ancestral de sa famille. Cela allait barder pour le camp de la lumière !

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Drago assis sur une chaise à bascule, berçant doucement un poupon tout en discutant joyeusement avec Narcissa qui en berçait un autre.

« Bonjour, » articula difficilement le Gryffondor.

Seul un bruit inintelligible sortit de sa gorge sèche.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Harry, » sourit la sorcière en allant coucher l'enfant qu'elle tenait. « Drago, va chercher Severus. »

« D'accord. »

Le jeune père de famille mit son enfant dans le berceau également, donna un bref baiser à son fiancé avant de partir dans le manoir à la recherche de son parrain. Ce dernier se trouvait, sans surprise, dans le laboratoire de potion.

« La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? » demanda-t-il en voyant son filleul entrer.

« Oui. »

« J'arrive. »

Les deux serpentards prirent le chemin de la chambre, Severus une main sur l'épaule du blond, une simple présence rassurante derrière lui pour l'épauler. Drago en était plus détendu. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry était assis dans le lit, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras, Narcissa était assise, sur le rebord du lit, tenant le garçon pour que le Survivant puisse l'admirer également.

« Alors ? » fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire. « Dois-je toujours te promettre de ne plus jamais brasser cette potion ou non ? » plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

« Pas pour moi dans l'immédiat on va dire, » répondit Harry. « C'est éprouvant. »

« Ah ... les joies de l'accouchement, » rit doucement Narcissa.

« J'aurais plutôt dit douleurs, » rétorqua le père porteur. « Mais l'effort en valait la peine, » termina-t-il ensuite en plongeant son regard vert dans celui identique de sa fille.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Severus.

« Fatigué ... et affamé ! »

« Penses-tu pouvoir marcher ? »

« Je ne pourrais le savoir qu'en essayant, » répondit le Gryffondor en donnant le poupon à son fiancé.

Le Maître des Potions aida son ancien élève à se lever et le soutint dans le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger. Harry fut accueilli par un Lucius et un couple Lestrange plus qu'heureux. Même Voldemort leva son verre de vin pour lui. Il en fut touché. Il se restaura calmement en regardant ses enfants avec un doux sourire. Il était heureux. Bellatrix vint s'installer à coté de lui avec son fils et lui donna le biberon avec précaution et attention.

« Vous avez réfléchi aux prénoms ? » demanda-t-elle aux jeunes parents.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard doux avant que le blond n'ouvre la bouche.

« Pour notre fils, ce sera James. James Drago Potter-Malfoy, » dit-il avec fierté.

« Et pour votre fille ? » demanda Narcissa.

Harry croisa le regard du Maître des Potions.

« Elle a les yeux de sa grand-mère, » répondit-il avec émotion. « Elle en portera très bien le nom. »

« Lily ..., » fit l'homme en noir avec un sourire. « Excellent choix. »

« Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, » confirma Harry.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, » soupira Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel

« Parce que vous savez que je suis un grand sentimental ? » proposa son horcruxe avec amusement.

Tout le monde rit doucement et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put cacher un rictus amusé.

« A Lily et James, » dit-il simplement en levant son verre.

xXxXxXx

Quelques semaines passèrent dans un calme relativement serein pour les jeunes parents au point qu'ils purent planifier sans soucis la date de leur mariage quand leurs enfants leur laissaient un peu de répits ou quelqu'un venait pour les aider dans l'organisation de l'un ou passer du temps avec les autres.

Le choix des parrains et marraines se porta sur Severus et Bellatrix pour Lily et Remus et Narcissa pour James. Remus avait longtemps hésité à cause des lois jusqu'à ce que son alpha ne vienne lui tirer les oreilles et le traite d'imbécile.

« On est des mangemorts ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte réhabiliter les droits des créatures magiques ! Alors accepte ! C'est le louveteau de ton louveteau. Il fait partie de ta meute. C'est ton devoir de le protéger ! »

C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, de lange en biberon, de bataille en victoire pour le camp des ténèbres, le mariage fut décidé pour la période précédent Yule. Harry était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanc crème. Il portait le médaillon de Voldemort autour du cou. Il soulignait ses yeux. Même si tout le monde ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne le remplacerait en rien pour autre chose. Il n'était pas très bijou de toute façon.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et révéla un Mr Weasley avec un doux sourire.

« Mr Weasley ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'exclama Harry malgré tout heureux de le voir.

« J'ai appris ce que Molly t'a fait et je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé sans surveillance chez moi. »

« Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, monsieur. Il y avait Dumbledore. Vous n'auriez pas pu me protéger de cet homme. »

Le roux approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« La paternité te réussit, mon garçon, » dit l'homme. « Tu rayonnes comme un petit soleil. »

« Harry a toujours été un phare, Papa ! » rit un jumeau en apparaissant de sous une cape.

« Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres ! » renchérit l'autre.

Harry reconnut même une troisième personne sous _sa _ cape d'invisibilité.

« Hermione ! Fred ! Georges ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant serrer ses amis dans ses bras. « Je suis si content de vous voir ! »

« Nous aussi 'Ryry, » sourit Hermione en le serrant en retour. « Tu nous as manqué. »

« Mais comment ... ? » fit le Survivant en reculant de quelques pas pour les regarder à tour de rôle.

« Remus, » répondit Mr Weasley. « Il nous a surpris à la Taverne du Sanglier à avoir une petite discussion sur les manigances de Dumbledore et la responsabilité de Molly, Maugrey dans ta fuite. »

« Aussi de Ron et Ginny, » compléta Hermione.

« On a eu une petite entrevue avec ... »

« ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continuèrent Fred et Georges.

« Et vous voilà, » comprit Harry. « Juste à temps à ce que je vois. »

« On n'allait pas manquer le mariage de notre petit frère ! » firent les jumeaux en prenant ce dernier dans leurs bras. « On fera juste des efforts avec les Malfoy. »

« Ce serait apprécié, » rit le futur marié. « Mais ... et les autres ? » ajouta-t-il un peu plus inquiet.

Il se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui lui répondit avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je n'ai pas caché mes intentions, Harry, » répondit-il. « Fred et Georges non plus. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait ou tenté de faire est l'acte le plus abominable que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. Nous avons décidé pour cela de quitter l'Ordre du Phénix et d'arrêter les rassemblements au Terrier. »

« Et votre femme ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Quelle femme ? » fit le patriarche Weasley.

« Euh ... »

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Papa a renié notre mère ainsi que Ron et Ginny, » expliqua Fred. « Ils étaient tous les trois très arrêtés sur certaines conceptions de la vie et des convenances... »

« Cela n'a pas vraiment plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on ne soit plus dans l'Ordre, » continua Arthur Weasley avec calme. « Mais comme je ne suis pas un bon occlumens, être espion pour les Mangemorts aurait été de toute façon hors de question. Alors nous voilà. Nous sommes tous avec toi Harry. »

Les Weasley et Hermione relevèrent leur manche gauche et montrèrent à Harry la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Vous êtes au courant que maintenant, vous êtes des hors-la-loi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Mieux vaut être droit dans ses bottes et hors-la-loi que devenir un monstre sous la bannière de la lumière, » répliqua Hermione avec sagesse. « On ne regrette pas notre choix. Pas plus que toi apparemment. » Elle regarda l'heure. « Bon, on ferait bien de te laisser terminer de te préparer. A plus tard, Harry. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir avec la famille Weasley. Harry était encore plus rayonnant que jamais.

_'Cachotier !'_

_'De quoi ? Comme oses-tu m'insulter ?' _fulmina Voldemort.

_'Vous ne m'avez pas dit pour, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Mr Weasley !'_

_'Cela ne m'avait pas semblé important...'_

_'Ce sont mes amis !'_

_'Harry ...'_

_'Merci. Si je n'avais pas peur de me prendre un doloris, je vous embrasserai.'_

_'...'_

Harry sourit en devinant l'état de choc dans lequel le mage noir devait être et termina calmement de se préparer. Aujourd'hui serait sans conteste l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers les portes du lieu de la cérémonie.

xXxXxXx

Cinq années passèrent et peu à peu, l'Angleterre tomba entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il restait certes des résistants contre lesquels ils se battaient, Dumbledore à la tête du groupe, mais pour le reste, le pays était conquis. En apparence, Voldemort dirigeait tout d'une main de fer mais il ne pouvait se départir de la petite voix sage de son horcruxe. Cela l'ennuyait mais il avait fini par l'écouter. Ceux qui méritaient miséricorde, aide, ou récompense les recevaient mais les autres, même Harry fulminait dans la tête du Lord Noir et les condamnaient.

Il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance pour certaines décisions. Le Gryffondor avait un oeil neuf, une vision jeune sur le monde et surtout il avait quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait probablement jamais : un coeur et des sentiments. Il trouvait cela comme une faiblesse mais il devait admettre que c'était les sentiments qui avaient sauvé son petit horcruxe plus d'une fois. Cela le motivait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'affichait toujours en public avec la famille Malfoy à ses cotés. Harry était le visage doux de son royaume là où il était la sévère et impitoyable justice.

Un soir, Voldemort rentra au Manoir Malfoy et fut accueilli par un Harry berçant son fils dans les bras. Son deuxième fils, Sirius Lucius Potter-Malfoy.

« Bonsoir, » soupira le mage noir en ôtant sa cape.

« Bonsoir, » répondit le Gryffondor, par-dessus les cris.

« Il pleure depuis longtemps ? »

« Il n'a pas arrêté de la journée ... Il fait ses dents. »

Le mage noir soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enfer que leur faisait vivre les jumeaux quand ils avaient eu les leurs.

« Hmm ... Juste par curiosité, » fit Harry en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. « C'est le sang de qui ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était couvert de sang. Même son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait volontairement plongé dans une cuve.

« Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? »

« Depuis que tu n'es plus rentré au Manoir dans un tel état depuis la purge. Qui sont les malheureuses victimes ? Si toutefois elles méritent ce qualificatif... »

Voldemort ricana. Il devait admettre que son horcruxe au coeur si pur avait une part d'ombre en lui depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait jamais commis le moindre meurtre. Il s'était certes battu quelques fois mais uniquement pour se défendre et emmener les blessés.

« Eh bien, c'est le sang des trois personnes grâce auxquelles j'ai récupéré mon précieux petit horcruxe, » fit le mage noir en approchant pour glisser une main sur le visage du bambin.

Il se figea en voyant le sang disparaître de cette dernière, ainsi que du reste de son corps ou de ses vêtements. Il comprit au rictus amusé d'Harry et la baguette qu'il tenait en main qu'il en était la cause.

« Je sais que tu as dit que je ne devais pas le faire mais ton filleul vient de prendre son bain. Hors de question que tu le barbouilles de sang, en particulier celui-là. Ils ont souffert ? »

« Des heures durant jusqu'à ce que leur coeur lâche. Même quand ils me suppliaient de les achever, j'ai continué à leur faire payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

« Bien. »

Voldemort prit son filleul dans les bras et le berça doucement. Il avait été surpris quand il avait été choisi comme parrain par le couple mais aussi très honoré. Ce n'était qu'officialiser son statut de protecteur envers la famille Potter-Malfoy. Et puis, il devait avouer que la présence des trois enfants l'avait quelque peu adouci aussi.

« Papy ! Papy ! Tu peux venir nous aider ? » s'exclama une jeune fille de six ans aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux verts.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ? » demanda Voldemort.

« James et moi, on voudrait regarder Bambi mais on arrive pas à atteindre la boîte. Elle est trop haute ! »

Harry rit doucement.

« Je te laisse jouer les super-héros, » dit-il au mage noir avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit alors qu'il le voyait partir, des formules et des recettes plein la tête. Son petit horcruxe étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Son arrivée était une occasion pour être un peu seul et se concentrer sur ses études. Il continua à bercer doucement son filleul tout contre son coeur – oui, maintenant il était persuadé d'en avoir un ! – et partit pour le salon où une télévision moldue et une bibliothèque de films et dessins-animés avaient été installés. Il glissa un doigt blanc sur les boîtiers jusqu'à tomber sur celui désirer par les jumeaux et mit le disque dans le lecteur.

« Merci Papy ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en venant se serrer contre lui.

« De rien, mes petits serpents. »

Ils s'installèrent à trois dans le canapé, les jumeaux de part et d'autre du mage noir et ils regardèrent le dessin-animé en silence. Voldemort aimait passer du temps comme cela à se détendre. La présence des enfants était un prétexte. Il commençait à se sentir vieux et il aimait les garder, les surveiller. Lily et James savaient qu'il pouvait être très sévère et ne faisait pour ainsi dire que peu de bêtises en sa présence. Tout pour se détendre. Le défaut, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder n'importe quoi car ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour regarder des films plus intéressants et, pour certains, plus violents.

Alors, il laissait ses petits serpents choisir et aujourd'hui leur décision se portait sur Bambi, l'histoire d'un petit faon orphelin qui devient un puissant cerf. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, quelques larmes discrètes coulèrent sur sa joue, larmes qu'il s'empressa d'effacer. Personne ne devait voir qu'il avait pleurer ! Mais l'histoire lui en rappelait une autre, bien réelle. Celle de son petit horcruxe qui était orphelin par sa faute et qui était devenu un puissant sorcier.

Il glissa son regard rubis sur son filleul qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et finit par sourire. Oui, son horcruxe était tout comme lui puissant, il avait mis au monde de beaux enfants et il était une lueur, un phare dans les ténèbres de son âme torturée par une enfance malheureuse. Maintenant, alors qu'il approchait de ses quatre-vingt ans, il se sentait enfin réellement vivre. Il avait une famille dorénavant, étrange et recomposée, avec des personnes auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songées à l'origine, comme Harry justement, et il était ... heureux ? Oui, il pouvait le dire.

Il restait Voldemort, il restait le ténébreux mage noir que beaucoup craignait, mais au sein du Manoir Malfoy, en privé, il devenait un peu plus humain.

_'Je ne le dirais à personne,_' fit la voix de son petit horcruxe dans sa tête.

_'De ?'_

_'Que tu as pleuré.'_

Le mage noir tourna doucement la tête et observa la pièce. Ils étaient toujours seuls, lui et les enfants.

_'Puis-je savoir comment tu le sais ?'_

_'Tu peux rentrer dans ma tête avec aisance et voir ce que je fais. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par y arriver aussi ... t'inquiète, je ne le dirais à personne. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup,' _termina Harry, amusé.

_'Travaille, petit garnement.'_

_'Oui, Papy.'_

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé. Même Harry avait finit par l'appeler Papy. En même temps, il en avait l'âge. Il soupira d'aise avant d'embrasser son filleul sur le front. Oui, il était heureux dans sa famille.


	18. La Danse

**La Danse**

_Si tu l'oses : 461 Mary Poppins_

Severus se préparait depuis quelques semaines pour sa prestation sur scène quand un homme vint lui apporter une lettre d'un notaire. Il tomba de haut quand il vit le nom sur le papier. Il s'effondra. Lily et James Potter venaient de périr dans un accident de voiture.

Lily ... Sa douce Lily ... Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander sa main et elle s'était mariée avec un autre, un barman, James Potter. Malgré cela, ils étaient restés de bons amis. Puis, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune mention de leur fils, Harry. Il l'avait vu l'une ou l'autre fois. Il était son deuxième parrain mais n'avait pas su être très présent pour lui à cause de ses tournées.

« Et l'enfant ? » demanda-t-il au notaire quand il se présenta à son bureau. « Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? »

« Il est chez sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. »

« Pourriez-vous me dire où elle vit ? Je suis le parrain d'Harry et j'aimerais m'assurer qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Il se souvenait de la jeune fille qu'était Pétunia. Une vraie garce ! Jalouse des talents de sa soeur. Lily était une musicienne hors pair là où lui-même était un danseur. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle ne rejette toute cette haine et toute cette jalousie sur le petit. Voire pire encore.

« Mr Snape ? » fit soudain le notaire. « Savez-vous où je peux trouver Mr Sirius Black ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Black était en prison pour homicide avec préméditation. »

« Savez-vous où il est enfermé ? »

« Non. Black et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu. C'était un ami de Potter, pas le mien. »

Severus repartit avec l'adresse des Dursley. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à être suspendu. Il était bon à faire le voyage de retour jusqu'en Angleterre. Il fit ses bagages et pris un vol pour Londres. L'air frais de l'hiver le fit frissonner quand il quitta l'aéroport. Revenir sur sa terre natale lui avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs avec son père. D'ailleurs, il devrait en profiter de passer par Cokeworth pour récupérer ces quelques dernières affaires ... Ce serait la joie de revoir son vieux paternel ...

Parlant de paternel, ce dernier l'attendait, le regard noir. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Ils montèrent en voiture.

« Bonjour, Severus, » dit-il légèrement froidement. « Alors toujours danseur ? »

« Pour ton plus grand déplaisir, » confirma le plus jeune. « Et toi ? Toujours flic ? »

Il l'avait dit plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Il montait dans sa voiture de fonction.

« Plus que deux ans et je serais à la retraite. Le programme ? »

« Deux choses. Je dois aller à Little Whining et je viens rechercher mes dernières affaires. Peut-être passer au cimetière aussi ... »

« Et après ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je repars sans doute. Je joue le rôle de Roméo et ... »

« Tu dois rejoindre ta Juliette, » fit le policier avec un peu de dédain dans la voix.

« Papa ... Ton avis, je m'en moque, tu le sais très bien. J'aime danser. »

« C'est cette fille, cette Lily qui t'a envoyé sur ce chemin de tafiole ! »

« Je te déconseille de dire du mal de Lily, » fit Severus, soudain glacial, mais avec aussi, perceptible dans sa voix, beaucoup de douleur et de peine. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire du mal d'elle ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tobias releva les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais entendu son fils aussi glacial. Ce n'était pas une première qu'il rejetait la faute sur cette jeune Evans. Il le faisait depuis des années et Severus n'avait jamais rien dit ou il réagissait à peine pour lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons. Là, il avait clairement touché une corde sensible.

« Elle vient de perdre la vie, Papa... Elle et son mari. »

« Oh ... »

Le policier regarda un instant la route, silencieux.

« Quand est-elle décédée ? » demanda-t-il ensuite sur un ton plus neutre.

« Il y a un mois. Accident de voiture. Je ne l'ai appris qu'en début de semaine. »

« Et pourquoi tu veux aller à Little Whining ? » demanda son père en prenant justement la sortie menant à cette petite localité.

« Pour Harry, le fils de Lily. Il est chez Pétunia. »

« Oh misère ... »

Tobias Snape soupira bruyamment. Entre Pétunia et Lily Evans, il n'y avait pas photo, la jeune Lily était la plus fréquentable. Pétunia Evans avait une réputation de chieuse au commissariat. Elle portait plainte pour tout et n'importe quoi. Alors son mari n'en parlons même pas ! Sans même demander l'adresse exacte à son fils, il le conduisit immédiatement à Privet Drive. Il y était tellement de fois déjà ...

Il arrêta sa voiture devant le numéro 4.

« Voilà, fils. Elle habite ici. »

« Comment tu ... »

« Je suis flic, je te rappelle, Severus. Et cette petite gourde n'a pas changé d'un p... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant le hurlement et les pleurs d'un gosse ainsi que la voix d'un colérique.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI, PETIT MONSTRE ! » hurlait Mr Dursley. « JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A CASSER MA VAISSELLE ! »

« Severus, attends, » fit Tobias en sortant à son tour. « Je t'accompagne. »

« Je suis grand, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me tienne la main, » soupira son fils.

« Oui, mais là, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de moi, » répliqua le policier en mettant sa veste de police, ainsi que son képi.

Severus n'ajouta rien et s'avança dans l'allée menant à la maison. Il frappa à la porte. Les deux Snape entendirent le bruit de pas précipités ainsi que des murmures incompréhensibles avant qu'une porte soit claquée. Une femme blonde à l'allure de girafe, ou de cheval – le danseur de ballet n'arrivait pas à se décider – ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement en avisant l'agent de police.

« Bonjour, Pétunia, » dit Severus d'une voix neutre. « Je suis venu voir si Harry allait bien. »

« Il n'y a pas d'Harry ici, » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Tu m'expliqueras alors pourquoi le notaire m'a dit qu'il était chez toi, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix dure cette fois. « Où est ton neveu ? Où est Harry ? »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant, Snape ? » siffla-t-elle. « Retourne faire tes entrechats avec les PD ! »

« Crois-moi, » fit Severus en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant, avant de se faire arrêter par son père. « Je partirais dès que je saurais où est Harry et s'il va bien ! »

« Je suis ici ! » hurla une voix enfantine alors que des coups étaient frappés contre porte. « Je suis ici ! Venez m'aider s'il vous plait ! Je suis enfermé dans le placard ! »

Tobias n'étant là qu'en tant que père, passa en mode policier et demanda à entrer. Les Dursley refusèrent.

« Très bien, » fit-il alors. « Viens, Severus, retournons à la voiture. Je vais demander une commission rogatoire. »

« Cela va prendre des plombes, » soupira le fils en le suivant.

Le flic sourit en sortant son téléphone.

« Pas avec moi. Je déteste les enfants battus et j'ai un contact. Il m'en fournit une dans l'heure quand je lui signale la possibilité d'abus sur un enfant. »

Ils remontèrent en voiture et s'éloignèrent un peu de Privet Drive. Juste un peu. Le policier voulait garder la maison et, surtout, la voiture à l'oeil. Un homme coupable, quand il a l'opportunité de nettoyer les preuves de son crime avant de se faire arrêté, sautait toujours sur l'occasion.

Ils attendirent deux heures dans un silence relativement tendu. Puis, une voiture civile arriva à hauteur de celle de Tobias et un homme en chemise et pantalon à pince sortit de voiture. Tobias sortit de voiture et discuta quelques minutes avec l'homme. Severus ne s'attarda pas sur leur discussion. Ce n'était pas son style d'écouter aux portes. De ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans cette maison, des cris désespérés de son filleul sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'en remettait totalement à son père. Lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose.

Tobias retourna dans sa voiture et tourna la clef de contact. Il avait jeté un papier sur les genoux de son fils.

« Ne perds pas ça surtout, » avait-il dit simplement.

« Oui, chef, » répondit Severus.

Ils retournèrent à la maison des Dursley. Le policier s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la porte et frappa avec autorité.

« Encore vous ! » s'exclama Mr Dursley d'une voix colérique en ouvrant la porte. « On vous l'a déjà dit ! Sans commission ... »

« La voici, » fit Tobias en tenant le papier dans ses mains.

Mr Dursley s'en empara vivement et la parcourut. Hélas pour lui, par ce simple papier, il se trouvait dorénavant dans les petits papiers de la police et des tribunaux mais du mauvais coté de la ligne.

« Maintenant, dites-moi où est Harry Potter ou je fais fouiller toute votre maison, » ordonna le policier.

De faibles coups furent portés à une porte sur la droite. Il la regarda. C'était un placard sous l'escalier. Il était verrouillé avec un cadenas.

« Ouvrez-le, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

L'homme était pâle et mal à l'aise mais obéit. Une vision d'horreur se dévoila alors sous les yeux du policier.

« Severus, viens vite ! » cria Tobias avant de se tourner vers le bourreau du garçon. « Mr Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures sur cet enfant ! Retournez-vous, mains derrière le dos. Je vous emmène au poste ! »

Pendant ce temps, Severus était entré et s'était approché du placard. Il y vit avec horreur Harry qui était sérieusement blessé. Son visage était tuméfié et couvert de sang, un de ses bras était plié dans un angle inquiétant, et il avait des bleus partout.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir son téléphone. « Ca va aller, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Papa, j'appelle une ambulance ! »

Dès qu'il eut fini son appel, il sortit le petit garçon avec douceur de là et l'allongea sur le sol. Il avait peur de le déplacer plus. D'autres policiers furent appelés pour venir chercher Mr et Mme Dursley, le bourreau et sa complice. Leur fils fut également amené au poste et surveillé par une secrétaire le temps que les services sociaux n'arrivent. Severus, lui, resta tout du long auprès de son filleul et le rassura, lui parla doucement. Le pauvre petit garçon de trois ans avait les yeux emplis de peur et de douleur. Il était perdu et de toute évidence, il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux et emmenèrent Harry à l'hôpital. Là encore, Severus resta auprès de lui, lui tenant la main. Tobias, quant à lui, retourna au poste pour faire son rapport avant de le rejoindre. Le policier retrouva son fils assoupi sur une chaise d'hôpital. Il avait légèrement la chair de poule. Apparemment, il n'avait pas récupéré sa veste qu'il avait utilisée pour recouvrir Harry et le protéger du froid extérieur. Le père retira alors sa veste de police et en recouvrit son fils. Ce geste réveilla ce dernier.

« Désolé, » fit Tobias. Le danseur secoua la tête en se redressant légèrement. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bras cassé. Cheville croquée. Deux cotés cassées et une fêlée. Une légère commotion et beaucoup de bleus, » soupira Severus, abattu.

Tobias posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Il va s'en sortir, c'est déjà ça, » dit-il doucement pour le rassurer. « Et maintenant ? »

« Je l'emmène avec moi. C'est mon devoir de parrain. Lily me l'a demandé. »

« Et ta carrière ? » fit le père. « Voyager tout le temps n'est pas spécialement bon pour un enfant. »

Severus soupira encore.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois terminer Roméo et Juliette mais je crois ... Après, je crois que je vais peut-être plutôt me diriger vers l'enseignement plutôt que les arts de la scène. On m'avait proposé une place au Royal Ballet. Ca cassera un peu mon rêve mais ... » Le jeune homme se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Si je dois le faire pour Harry, alors soit. »

Tobias fut satisfait de la réponse de son fils. Il savait prendre ses responsabilités. Il avait un peu tiqué sur le fait qu'il continuerait dans le monde de la danse mais bon, au moins, il avait la chance d'avoir une place.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, fils. »

« Je sais. »

Un docteur vinrent les voir.

« Mr Snape ? »

« Oui, » répondirent les deux hommes en se levant rapidement.

« Le garçon ..., » Il regarda sa fiche. « ... Harry, vient de se réveiller. Si vous voulez le voir ... »

« Bien sûr, » répondit immédiatement Severus.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite chambre où un enfant était alité. Il était recouvert de pansement partout et il avait une perfusion à son bras. Le danseur s'approcha de lui avec un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir Harry, » dit Severus. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? »

« Oui, t'es le monsieur qui m'a sorti du placard. »

La voix du petit était un peu faible et légèrement rêveuse. Il se tourna alors vers le docteur.

« Il est encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, » expliqua ce dernier. « Je vais vous laisser. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Severus. Je suis venu chez ta tante pour savoir si tu allais bien. Je suis ... j'étais un ami de ta maman. »

« Ma maman ? Où est maman ? Et Papa ?»

« Elle est partie, Harry, » dit douloureusement le jeune homme. « Tes parents ont eu un grave accident et sont partis au ciel. »

Il vit le petit commencer à pleurer et il se rapprocha pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Ta maman m'a demandé de te protéger Harry, » murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. « Je suis ton parrain. Pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais je ne savais pas. J'ai fait au plus vite. »

L'enfant pleura longuement mais encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Severus fit un faible sourire alors qu'il le rallongeait dans le lit d'hôpital. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux désordonnés du petit en soupirant. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour lui aussi.

Il le laissa dormir et repartit avec son père à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Tobias Snape vivait toujours dans la même vieille maison. Il n'avait pas pu déménager. Il y resta une petite semaine le temps qu'Harry puisse sortir de l'hôpital et qu'il fasse tous les papiers d'adoption. Cela ne dura pas trop de temps puisqu'il était officiellement l'un de ses parrains.

xXxXxXx

Severus s'échauffait en faisant quelques pas chassés et entrechats quand une de ses camarades ballerines entra dans le studio de danse. Elle était inquiète.

« Héléna ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est ton filleul, Sev, » dit la jeune femme. « Il fait encore une de ses crises de panique. Il a cassé un verre et quand on a voulu le rassurer il est parti se cacher dans le faux mur. »

« Encore, » soupira l'homme mais en engageant le pas vers la sortie.

Harry n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps chez son oncle et sa tante mais ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, les coups, les cris, tout, l'avait marqué. Malgré son plâtre et ses bandages, le petit partait se cacher au moindre accident qu'il pensait être une bêtise. Mais ce n'était que des accidents. Un verre brisé, un éclat de voix, une bousculade, faire une tache de saleté, toutes des choses qui étaient naturelles ... humaines... Tout le monde faisait cela à un moment ou à un autre. C'était la vie.

Severus vint s'installer contre le mur, là où il savait qu'Harry s'était caché. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'ils vivaient à Londres et venaient tous les jours ici, au Royal Ballet, mais le garçon avait déjà trouvé un petit endroit où se terrer quand le stress et la peur le prenait. Il s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa contre la paroi. Il entendait le petit pleurer doucement et renifler de l'autre côté.

« Harry ? C'est Sev. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il entendit un autre reniflement.

« J'ai entendu que tu as cassé un verre. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, » gémit l'enfant.

« Je m'en doute Harry. Je ne compte plus le nombre de verres, d'assiettes ou de tasses que j'ai cassé quand j'avais ton âge. »

Il préférait aborder les incidents de cette manière. Rassurer le petit en lui disant que lui aussi les avait faits. Psychologie pure et simple. Il lui parla longuement et le réconforta sous le regard attendrissant des personnes qui passaient. Tous connaissaient la nouvelle situation de Severus et sa décision d'arrêter la danse du moins sur le devant de la scène. Maintenant, il était devenu le plus jeune professeur de danse de l'école.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret, Harry ? » demanda alors le jeune danseur à son protégé.

« Quoi ? » fit ce dernier d'une petite voix, curieux.

« J'ai cassé une tasse la semaine dernière. Tout le monde m'a vu et je n'ai pas été puni. Alors tu as ma parole que toi non plus tu ne le seras pas. »

Il entendit des petits pas et une tête apparut entre deux lattes.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Harry avec des yeux humides et étincelants.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, » fit Severus en traçant une croix sur son coeur.

« Si tu mens, tu iras en enfer, » rétorqua l'enfant avec un sourire alors qu'il venait dans ses bras.

« Et toi, tu vas faire un aller simple pour la salle de bain avec moi, » rit l'homme en avisant toutes les peluches et poussières qui recouvraient l'enfant. « Non, mais regarde-toi, on dirait un petit ramoneur comme dans **Mary Poppins** ! »

Il chatouilla un peu l'enfant sur son ventre, faisant fi de la saleté, juste pour apporter un sourire sur ce visage et un rire dans sa voix pour finir de le rassurer. Puis, il l'emmena à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux douches. Harry ne pouvait pas encore en prendre à cause de son plâtre mais Severus l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et était très attentif au moindre de ses besoins. Il mit l'enfant en caleçon et prit un gant de toilette tout doux. Il entreprit de frotter le moindre endroit, la moindre tâche sale sur son petit torse, son dos, son visage. Il lui lava également les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis il lui demanda de s'occuper de ses parties intimes tout en se retournant pour ne rien voir, se penchant pour récupérer un essui.

« Tu es rincé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Oui. »

Severus se retourna et emmitoufla son filleul dans un essui blanc brodé de l'école et le sécha rapidement. Heureusement qu'il prévoyait toujours des vêtements de rechange pour Harry depuis sa première escapade dans le faux mur. Il en ressortait toujours dans un état indescriptible. Il prit ensuite la tête du petit garçon en coupe et lui caressa ses petites joues avec ses pouces. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ces deux émeraudes.

« Tu sais, Harry. Tu as les yeux de ta maman. »

« J'ai les yeux de maman ? »

« Oui. Exactement les mêmes, » sourit Severus.

« Tu crois qu'elle me voit ? »

« Oh mais j'en suis certain, petit coeur, » fit l'homme en prenant l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras pour le bercer. « Et elle doit certainement être très fière de toi ! Tu es un gentil petit garçon ! »

Il sentit un petit bras légèrement humide se serrer autour de sa nuque, l'autre emprisonné dans un plâtre et dans une écharpe de toile. Le danseur lui embrassa les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il était aimé et désiré. Il l'aida à se rhabiller rapidement et l'emmena à travers l'école jusqu'à sa classe. Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas fini de s'échauffer et il allait devoir bientôt donner cours. Quelle chance qu'Harry aimait les regarder danser !

xXxXxXx

Severus demandait à ses élèves de refaire les cinq positions de base de la danse classique. Il eut un sourire amusé à voir deux petits bras dépasser des corps des adolescents.

« Harry, viens devant, s'il te plait, » dit-il au bout de vingt minutes.

Son filleul, non, son fils, obéit et se plaça devant une jeune fille. Severus demanda à sa classe de continuer alors qu'il revoyait les différentes positions avec son petit ange pour qu'elles soient le plus parfaitement exécutées possible. Son bras droit était encore un peu rigide mais pour le reste, Harry arrivait à plus ou moins bien faire les enchaînements et se tenait bien droit. C'était le plus important. Puis, il était encore très jeune. Il avait le temps d'apprendre la danse classique et d'intégrer réellement les classes en tant qu'élève.

« On reprend, » dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il frappait deux fois dans ses mains. « Première ... deuxième ... troisième ... quatrième ... et cinquième. »

xXxXxXx

Les années passèrent et Harry termina ses classes de primaires avec une mention très bien. Severus vint le chercher pour la dernière fois dans cette petite école et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le parc.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller étudier après ? » demanda le père.

« Je veux venir au Royal Ballet ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Papy va pas être content, » rit Severus.

« Mais moi, je veux danser ! » fit l'enfant avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Si tu veux danser, tu danseras. Papy ne t'en empêchera pas. Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Tant que tu es heureux, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Alors je peux ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire de la danse classique par contre ? Tu peux aussi faire de la danse contemporaine ou autre... »

« Euh... Je sais pas ... Je vais encore y réfléchir. »

Severus sourit et ébouriffa son garçon qui avait les cheveux aussi indomptable que son père.

« Et si on allait voir ton grand-père, hmm ? » proposa-t-il ensuite. « Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été le voir. »

« Oh oui alors ! »

Le professeur de danse sourit alors que son fils le tirait par le bras à travers les rues de Londres, en direction de la gare. Tobias Snape n'habitait pas à Londres et ne travaillait plus en tant que policier. Il avait enfin pris sa retraite et vivait paisiblement dans sa petite maison de Cokeworth.

xXxXxXx

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! » s'exclama Tobias avec un franc sourire.

« Merci, Papy ! »

« Allez, mon grand, » continua Severus plus calmement. « Souffle tes bougies et fais un voeu. »

Harry redressa son bonnet en carton sur sa tête et souffla sur ses bougies. Il n'en manqua pas une seule. Il fêtait ses douze ans. Il était vite devenu un grand garçon joyeux qui ne manquait de rien. Ou du moins rien d'indispensable. Il n'était pas pourri et gâté non plus ! Ils mangèrent en famille le délicieux gâteau au chocolat et le jeune adolescent ouvrit ses quelques cadeaux. Son grand-père lui avait offert une nouvelle radio avec lecteur de disques ainsi que quelques CD's.

« Indochine ! Super ! » s'écria le gamin en sautant dans les bras de Tobias. « Merci, Papy ! »

« De rien, Harry, » sourit le vieil homme. « J'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais jamais vous changer les idées, à toi ou à Severus. Alors autant que je vous encourage. Vous aimez la musique et la danse. Alors voici ton lecteur CD à toi. »

Severus sourit en poussant son propre cadeau, bien moins encombrant. Son fils adoptif sourit en l'ouvrant. Des mangas !

« Merci, Papa ! » dit-il en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« De rien, mon grand, » répondit l'homme en le serrant contre son coeur. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Et sinon, Harry, » fit Tobias, attirant le regard des deux autres. « Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire à l'avenir, comme études de danse ? »

« Je veux continuer la danse classique mais je voudrais aussi essayer le hip hop si je peux. »

« On peut voir pour t'intégrer dans une petite école de Londres pour le samedi. Il y en a une pas loin de la maison, » dit Severus. « Ainsi tu verras ce que tu préfères. »

« Donc, tu vas aller au Royal Ballet ? » demanda Tobias.

« Oui, comme papa ! »

Le grand-père regarda son fils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » fit directement ce dernier en levant les mains. « Je ne lui ai pas forcé la main. Il peut aller où il veut. Je lui laisse le choix. »

Tobias rit doucement.

« Je devais m'y attendre. Avec ton éducation et le sang de sa mère dans les veines, il ne pouvait que se diriger vers la musique. »

« Au moins, il n'est pas un voyou comme Dursley. »

« Je te l'accorde. J'ai été bien content de prendre ma retraite. Cette Pétunia commençait à me sortir de quelque part ! »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry de bonne humeur.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda à son tour son grand-père.

« Vous voulez bien jouer à un jeu de société ? »

« Monte en chercher un pendant que ton père et moi, on débarrasse la table, » l'invita alors le Maître des lieux.

Severus débarrassa les plats et son père nettoya la table tandis que le jeune homme redescendit avec le Cluedo. Ils s'amusèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se poser devant un bon film.

xXxXxXx

Severus était nonchalamment appuyé contre la barre d'appui de ses danseurs. Il observait l'entraînement de son fils. Harry était torse nu et répétait ses enchaînements encore et encore depuis deux heures au moins. Il avait une audition dans quelques semaines. Il avait les cheveux attachés sur sa nuque et les quelques mèches qui s'en étaient échappées collaient à sa peau luisante de sueur, preuve de son effort acharné.

Soudain, il tomba une fois encore sur une pirouette. La cinquième fois. Le père soupira et attrapa une bouteille d'eau et un essuis qui se trouvaient à portée de main.

« Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il simplement en lui tendant le liquide vital.

« J'ai pas fini, » haleta le jeune homme qui avait maintenant quinze ans.

« Harry, tu es épuisé. Tu n'arrives même plus à te réceptionner sur une simple pirouette. Tu as fini pour le moment. Peut-être que je te laisserais reprendre ce soir mais pour l'heure, une bonne douche et du repos s'imposent, jeune homme. »

« Mais papa ... »

« Pas de mais ! » rétorqua le père. « Rassure-toi. Tu vas y arriver. Tu as encore le temps de parfaire ta technique. Tu es aussi persévérant que ta mère et moi, et aussi buté que ton père. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas ne pas y arriver parce que tu es un Potter, un Evans et un Snape à la fois. Tu as pris le meilleur des trois familles. Maintenant, zouh ... direction la douche ! »

« Oui, chef ..., » soupira le jeune homme, malgré tout content et rassuré par les propos de son père de coeur.

xXxXxXx

Severus assistait au premier vrai spectacle, le premier ballet, le premier rôle de son fils. La coïncidence fit qu'il jouait Roméo. Le même rôle que lui-même bien des années auparavant, son dernier rôle avant de devenir professeur de danse. Dire qu'il était ému était un euphémisme. Harry faisait transparaître tellement d'émotion dans sa danse, montrait à tous sa passion. Ce fut un ballet auquel Severus et Tobias assistèrent avec fierté. Le dernier avait fini par accepter la passion de son fils et de son petit-fils. Et il devait avouer que les deux étaient doués.

Hélas Severus ne pouvait plus vraiment reprendre un rôle et, de toute façon, se plaisait dans sa petite vie tranquille. Il laissait à son fils de coeur les arts de la scène alors que lui travaillait paisiblement, dans les coulisses, à former les futurs ballerines. A la fin du spectacle, les deux Snape se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux loges et vinrent serrer Harry dans leurs bras.

« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils, » dit Severus avec amour.

« Moi aussi, Harry, » fit Tobias avec un immense sourire. « C'était magnifique. »

Harry, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, sourit et embrassa sa famille. Il était heureux, épanoui et prêt à s'aventurer sur le chemin de la vie grâce à la danse qui était sa passion depuis ce jour où Severus l'avait recueilli.


	19. L'Ange de l'Hôpital

Petite note d'auteur : Severus pas mangemort ici.

* * *

**L'Ange de l'Hôpital**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°610_

_Ship farfelu : Severus/Pétunia_

Que savez-vous de Severus Snape ? C'est un homme ronchon, irritant et détestant les enfants. Alors on ne peut imaginer associer Severus Snape avec les traditions de Noël. Pourtant rares sont les personnes encore vivantes pour en témoigner, Severus Snape adore Noël.

En effet, depuis des années, en cette période de fêtes, le Maître des Potions délaissait ses lourdes et austères robes noires ainsi que ses élèves et ses chaudrons pour un tablier blanc, ses pâtisseries et ses fourneaux, le tout naturellement en écoutant, voire chantant lui-même des cantiques de Noël. Il passait des journées entières à cuisiner et préparer gâteaux et autres pâtisseries de Noël. Et aussi, il passait en mode 'guimauve'. Il y en avait partout ! Même dans ses préparations ! Sans compter le chocolat. Guimauve et chocolat. Voilà à quoi il carburait en cette période.

Si jamais un élève osait venir le déranger, il transfigurait rapidement sa tenue pour garder une certaine image de lui-même et montrait presque les crocs pour que le cornichon qui osait l'importuner soit le plus bref possible. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il détestait Noël et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Dumbledore n'était hélas pas dupe mais le Serpentard avait passé un marché avec le vieil homme. Il avait sa dose de gâteaux et biscuits au citron en échange de sa discrétion. Le directeur avait accepté avec ses yeux pétillants.

« Alors, personne ne connaîtra ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, Severus, » avait-il dit dans un soupir.

Mais cela convenait parfaitement au Maître des Potions. Il préférait célébrer Noël à sa manière plutôt que de partager cela avec d'autres sorciers. Surtout que dans son entourage magique, ils étaient plutôt du genre à célébrer Yule ... Lui avait toujours préféré Noël. Il faisait Yule aussi mais seulement le jour du solstice même. Le reste du temps, il se consacrait à la fête moldue.

Ce qui faisait qu'il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes de délicieux gâteaux dans son appartement. Tous sous sort de stase pour qu'ils ne périssent pas. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse les manger tout seul. Il en laissait donc une grande partie dans les cuisines de Poudlard afin de les insérer dans les repas de Poudlard mais cela lui laissait encore un grand paquet encore à donner. C'est qu'il était tout aussi productif en potions qu'en cuisine, notre cher Severus. S'il voulait, il pouvait très bien vivre de ses pâtisseries dans le monde moldu !

Pour se départir de son surplus de gâteaux, il les emballait alors et partait pour le monde moldu. Heureusement, il avait une voiture où les stocker. Cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il arrivait avec des centaines de gâteaux sans un moyen de transport ... Il en déposait dans deux orphelinats et un hôpital de la banlieue de Londres. Toujours les mêmes. C'étaient ceux qu'il avait fondé du coté moldu à l'origine pour les tragédies de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait aussi marqué ce monde. Depuis, il avait laissé la gestion à des personnes très compétentes et ne faisait que les subventionner. Et apporter des pâtisseries le jour de Noël.

Il s'habillait pour l'occasion en rouge et se faisait passer pour un lutin du Père Noël. Hors de question qu'il se mette une fausse barbe et ressemble à Dumbledore ! Mais cela semblait amuser les enfants alors pourquoi pas un employé du Père Noël ? Après tout, l'homme mystérieux devait bien dormir après sa longue nuit du 24 décembre. Lui venait à chaque fois le 25 avec des sucreries pour apaiser les coeurs, et parfois même les maladies. Il les préparait avec amour et y insufflait toujours une infime partie de sa magie.

Un jour, un garçon de six ou sept ans un peu rondouillard en béquilles vint lui demander une part de gâteau pour son cousin qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la porter lui-même, Severus prit alors deux parts de gâteau et le suivit avec un sourire dans le couloir jusqu'à une chambre. Là, il découvrit une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Maman ! Maman ! Il y a le lutin du Père Noël qui apporte des gâteaux magiques ! Ils vont guérir Harry ! »

La femme se tourna alors vers eux et sourit à son fils en s'agenouillant. C'était mignon, le coeur si naïf et bercé dans les illusions. Severus déposa les deux parts de gâteaux sur la table et vint saluer la dame.

« Merci, » dit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main. « Pétunia ... Pétunia Dursley. »

Le sorcier se figea, les sourcils relevés, sans la lâcher. Il jeta un regard au garçon alité, plâtré et branché aux appareils moldus dont il n'avait jamais rien compris.

« Pétunia ... Evans ? »

« C'était en effet mon nom de jeune fille, » répondit la mère en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous me connaissez ? »

« Je connaissais surtout ta soeur, » soupira le sorcier. « On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

La blonde le regarda de la tête aux pieds pendant quelques secondes.

« Sev ? »

« Lui-même. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Eh bien, j'apporte des gâteaux pour les enfants, » répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.

« Oh ... oui... désolée. »

Elle aida son fils à se réinstaller sur son lit et le laissa manger joyeusement sa part de gâteau.

« C'est ... son fils ..., n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus en montrant le garçon inconscient.

« Oui. C'est Harry. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un accident de voiture il y a trois semaines. Mon mari et les garçons étaient dans la voiture. Dudley a juste eu une jambe cassée, Harry a le bas du corps broyé et une grave commotion. Il est dans le coma. Quant à Vernon, il ... il n'a pas survécu. »

« Je suis navré. »

« Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir pour Harry. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici quelques mois, ils vont le débrancher. »

« Non, maman ! Tu verras, Harry va se réveiller ! Il est très fort ! Il a un truc magique, je te l'ai dit ! Je l'ai vu briller ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Quand l'as-tu vu briller, petit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la voiture. Il brillait. C'était doré. Et chaud. J'ai vu la lumière nous entourer, moi et Harry. Puis, je me suis réveiller ici. »

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Bien sûr ... Il fallait s'en douter. »

« Sev ? »

« Ton neveu. Il est un sorcier. Ils ont survécu grâce à sa magie. »

« Mais ... ne devrait-il pas se réveiller grâce à sa magie alors ? »

« Pas spécialement. La magie, contrairement à ce que tu crois, n'est pas infaillible. Surtout quand elle n'est pas contrôlée. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à survivre au choc même de la voiture mais que quelque chose d'autre le bloque. C'est assez fréquent. »

« Tu es médecin ? »

« Non, Maître des Potions en fait. Mais j'ai quelques connaissances de médicomagie. Indispensable pour bien faire mon travail. »

Il se rapprocha du fils de sa défunte amie et souleva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait une horrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le visage du garçon avait le visage paisible et serein, légèrement pâle avec quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Il savait au moins respirer tout seul. C'était une bonne chose. Il regarda à nouveau les appareils en cherchant à comprendre ce que les chiffres signifiaient. Peine perdue. C'était incompréhensible.

« Tu sais si son esprit est actif ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Son encéphalogramme n'est pas plat selon les médecins, » répondit Pétunia. « Mais il n'est pas très actif pour autant. »

« Alors il a une chance, » dit Severus. « Il en aurait par contre plus dans un hôpital sorcier... »

« Je ne sais presque rien de ton monde, Severus. J'ai tout rejeté en bloc il y a longtemps. »

« Je sais. »

« Crois-moi que je le regrette depuis qu'il est arrivé sur le pas de ma porte. »

« Je te crois, Tunia, » soupira le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la fermer. « Dudley, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ? » fit le garçon en levant ses yeux sur le sorcier.

« Ce que je m'apprête à faire, il ne faudra le dire à personne, d'accord ? »

« Vous allez faire quoi, monsieur ? »

« De la magie. »

« Super ! »

« Tu vas faire quoi, Sev ? »

« Entrer dans son esprit, » répondit ce dernier en sortant sa baguette. « Je ne te promets pas que cela va marcher. Mais je te promets d'essayer. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande, Sev. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été tendre avec ma soeur et je le regrette. Je veux juste être la meilleure mère de remplacement pour lui. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu le fais très bien, » dit Severus avec une voix rassurante et un léger sourire.

Il posa une alarme sur la porte dans le cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans la pièce et se tourna ensuite vers le jeune Potter.

« _Legilimens, _» murmura-t-il.

xXxXxXx

Severus se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était étrangement familier. Une chambre d'enfant. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard et tomba sur un bébé qui jouait avec sa petite peluche qui ressemblait à un griffon. En voyant ses prunelles émeraudes, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein contre le carreau, il faisait nuit. Soudain des cris, il reconnut la voix de Potter. Elle était à la fois sûre et paniquée.

« Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! »

Merlin ... Harry se souvenait de cette horrible nuit. Mais ... il n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne devrait pas. Severus assista, impuissant, au drame qui avait coûté la vie au bâtard qui lui avait mené la vie dure à collège et qui s'était sacrifié, en héros, ainsi que celle de la femme rousse qu'il avait toujours aimée. Même terrifiée et en larmes, elle était toujours aussi belle. Et forte. Il la vit protéger son fils contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il la vit supplier et la vit tomber sous le sort mortel. Il en pleura. Puis, il vit le mage noir s'avancer vers Harry et tenter de le tuer et ensuite disparaître dans un flash vert et une pluie de cendres.

Il vit le petit Harry pleurer longuement en hurlant un 'mawa' alors qu'il tendait ses petits bras vers sa mère inerte à même le sol, le regard mort dirigé dans le vide. Puis, il se vit lui-même s'effondrer et prendre le corps de Lily. Il se voyait perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Il avait couru en espérant pouvoir empêcher tout cela mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Puis, le décor changeant et il se retrouva sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Sur sa gauche, un homme avec bon embonpoint et une grosse moustache tenait le volant et chantant joyeusement une chanson avec les deux garçons qui étaient sur les sièges arrières. Harry et Dudley. Ces derniers étaient heureux.

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et Severus sursauta. Il regarda en face de lui et vit un camion dévier dangereusement de sa trajectoire, un pneu éclaté. Le chauffeur en avait de toute évidence perdu le contrôle. Il vit le moldu tenter d'éviter la collision en se rangeant rapidement sur le coté. La voiture roula plusieurs fois jusqu'au bas de la colline. Le sorcier perçut une légère lumière dorée derrière lui mais ne pouvait réellement voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était ballotté dans le souvenir.

Puis la voiture s'immobilisa dans un champ. Le silence était angoissant. Puis, des pleurs se firent entendre derrière le Serpentard. C'était Dudley. Il appelait son père et Harry. Vernon Dursley n'était déjà plus dans la voiture son corps était un peu plus loin, méconnaissable, si ce n'est pas sa corpulence. Quant au jeune sorcier, le bas de son corps était broyé par le siège conducteur et sa tête était couverte de sang et de coupure.

Severus eut le temps de voir avec horreur son regard vert avant de voir ses yeux se fermer. Le petit avait souvenir de l'accident et de l'horreur également. Il avait été conscient jusqu'au bout. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à tout cela jusqu'à être interrompu dans ses pensées par le cri de James Potter. De nouveau le même. La scène du 31 octobre 1981 se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux.

Harry Potter était bloqué dans les deux souvenirs les plus durs de sa vie. Une horrible boucle infernale. Seul il ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Pas à son âge. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre.

xXxXxXx

Severus revint à lui, dans la réalité, et regarda la moldue.

« Il est coincé dans une spirale de mauvais souvenirs, » dit-il simplement. « Je n'ai pas pu le retrouver dedans. Cela va me prendre un peu de temps. »

« Et si les médecins décident de le débrancher avant que tu n'aies réussi ? »

« Eh bien, je l'emmènerai pour continuer à essayer. Dans ce type de cas, seul un Maître de l'Esprit peut l'aider à sortir de cette boucle infernale. Mais il faut trouver le moyen de la briser. »

« Si tu peux me donner des renseignements pour que je le fasse transférer dans un hôpital sorcier ... »

« J'ai peut-être mieux à te proposer mais il faut que j'en parle d'abord à quelqu'un. »

Severus s'assit en soupirant, se massant doucement les tempes.

« Tu as l'air ... bouleversé, » dit Pétunia.

« Je me serais bien passé de revivre cette horrible nuit, Tunia. »

« Quelle nuit ? »

« La mort de Lily. »

« Oh ... Il ... »

« La revit en boucle ainsi que le jour de l'accident, oui. Voilà pourquoi cela va me prendre du temps, ce sont de puissants souvenirs, assez pour traumatiser un enfant. »

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« Il faut que je rentre, » dit-il en se levant ensuite. « Je te tiens au courant par corbeau. »

« Corbeau ? »

« Je n'aime pas les hiboux, » fit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Mon cousin va aller mieux ? » demanda Dudley, attirant sur lui le regard des deux adultes.

Severus s'approcha alors du jeune moldu et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, jeune homme. Je vais tout faire pour qu'Harry sorte de son cauchemar. »

« Il fait un cauchemar ? »

« Oui. Et je vais revenir le plus souvent possible pour l'aider à se réveiller. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Il salua les deux moldus et repartit pour Poudlard. Il fit une première escale dans son bureau dans la soirée pour se changer avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il allait avoir besoin de Poppy. Il espérait qu'elle allait accepter. Il ne lui demandait que rarement des faveurs ...

xXxXxXx

Severus portait le petit Harry inconscient dans ses bras et le ramenait chez lui, dans sa chambre. Une belle chambre aux couleurs chaudes et claires, nota-t-il. Il y avait un lion. Il en eut un petit sourire.

« Lily t'a parlé des maisons de Poudlard ou le lion est juste une coïncidence ? » demanda-t-il à Pétunia qui le suivait.

« Non, elle en parlait souvent. Chaque été, en fait. Elle était dans la maison du lion et toi ... celle du serpent, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, » sourit Severus alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser faire Poppy.

L'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Elle avait à peine entendu les mots enfant, coma et aide qu'elle avait directement accepté. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir que l'enfant en question était Harry Potter mais n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'était pas de nature curieuse sauf pour la santé de ses patients. Ils avaient donc joué de relations, manipulation et un peu de magie pour faire en sorte qu'Harry soit sorti de l'hôpital moldu sans esclandre. Transfert dans une institution privée.

Severus et Pétunia redescendirent dans le salon pour aider Dudley à bien s'installer dans le canapé en attendant que Poppy ait fini.

« Tu arrives à tenir le coup ? » demanda Severus en voyant la moldue s'avachir sur chaise de la cuisine.

« Il le faut bien, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai de la chance d'avoir quelques économies et que Vernon avait fini de payer la maison. Je ne croule pas encore sous les problèmes autres que celui de surmonter ça et de tenir pour mes enfants. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'effondrer devant Dudley. Pas maintenant. »

Severus hocha doucement la tête et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Tu as bien changé, » dit-il simplement.

« J'ai grandi et mûri, tu veux dire, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « Dommage que je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. »

« Dommage, en effet. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle te le pardonne. Et tu fais ton possible... »

« J'espère juste que ce sera suffisant. »

« Je vais te dire ce que ma mère m'a un jour dit, » révéla alors le serpentard. « Ce que nous faisons pour ceux qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais suffisant. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ne rien faire du tout. On n'a jamais fini de montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et qu'on tient à lui. On le fait indéfiniment. Et crois-moi, le peu que tu arrives à faire, c'est déjà immense pour tes enfants. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

La moldue vint chercher du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme. Juste un sentiment de réconfort auprès d'une vieille connaissance. Elle pleura silencieusement contre son épaule. Severus attendit patiemment en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire cela mais il savait que Pétunia était à bout et qu'elle se battait contre ses propres sentiments pour paraître forte devant son fils. Au point d'occulter son propre chagrin. Elle avait été seule jusqu'à présent.

« Je serai là pour t'aider au besoin, Tunia, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Merci, Sev. Merci d'être là. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment dans la cuisine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir un jus de fruit, s'il te plait ? » fit la voix de Dudley depuis le salon.

« Je ... hmm ... » Pétunia s'écarta du Maître des Potions et se frotta les yeux. « Oui, j'arrive, mon poussin. »

Elle versa un verre de jus de fruits et l'apporta à son fils. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de revenir en cuisine.

« Je ... je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Un thé, s'il te plait. Et un aussi pour Poppy. »

Pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, Severus attendit en gardant le jeune Dudley à l'oeil. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à faire une bêtise avant longtemps avec sa jambe mais dans le cas où il aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit ... Poppy revint rapidement et s'installa en face du Maître des Potions. Elle remercia avec un sourire la moldue pour le thé avant d'arborer un visage professionnel.

« Alors, j'ai placé quelques sortilèges afin d'être au courant de ses constantes en tout temps. Je lui ai déjà donné une potion nutritive pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Pour le reste, il semble en bonne santé. Je ne peux hélas faire beaucoup plus pour ses jambes. Elles sont réparées mais elles sont restées trop longtemps endommagées, sa colonne vertébrale également. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra marcher à nouveau. »

« Et son esprit ? » demanda Pétunia après avoir assimilé les informations.

« Cela relève des compétences de Severus. Je ne suis pas un Maître de l'esprit. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière. »

« Et vous avez réparé ses jambes ... mais ... »

La moldue était soufflée tandis que les sorciers eurent un léger sourire.

« Avec le Quidditch, un sport très violent, les fractures sont monnaies courantes, » expliqua le Maître des Potions. « Le sorcier lambda peut guérir de graves coupures et parfois mêmes quelques os cassés, si toutefois il a pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre sur le sujet. Les médicomages sont là pour tout ce qui est bien plus compliqué, les maladies, les poisons, les sortilèges et maléfices dont il est dur de se défaire. »

« Tout semble plus simple chez vous..., » soupira Pétunia.

« Oui et non, » fit Poppy. « Cela dépend. Nous avons nos propres problèmes aussi. » Elle regarda l'heure. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop tarder ou je risque des ennuis avec le directeur. »

« A ce soir, Poppy, » fit Severus. « Et encore merci. »

« De rien. Je ne pouvais pas te refuser ça. »

La sorcière sourit et sortit de la maison.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux déjà faire avec Harry, » dit alors le Maître des Potions en se levant à son tour.

xXxXxXx

Severus était de retour dans l'esprit d'Harry et s'écarta du souvenir en lui-même pour partir à la recherche du garçon. Il se mit à chercher dans chaque recoin de la chambre, puis de la maison. Sans succès. Il se retrouva bien vite dans la voiture. Là, il fit le même effort pour rechercher le garçon de six ans mais la tâche était bien plus ardue. Il revit les deux souvenirs en boucle une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'enfin apercevoir l'enfant dans le salon, immobile, les yeux figés dans les flammes, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Le reste de la maison était intacte comparé au souvenir que le serpentard en avait. Il n'y avait pas le corps de James Potter mais il se doutait que c'était parce que le garçon n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il arriva auprès du garçon et glissa une main douce sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, » l'appela-t-il doucement, d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante alors qu'il entendait Lily hurler une énième fois. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Les yeux émeraudes se firent progressivement plus fixes sur lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser, l'homme voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'enfant, le faire réagir et ainsi avoir plus de chance de le ramener. Il fallait le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il caressa longuement les joues humides de son pouce afin d'en effacer les larmes et attendit patiemment la réponse qui ne venait pas. Garder un contact physique avec le petit lui permettait de rester auprès de lui même quand le souvenir changeait. Un instant ils étaient tous deux dans le salon, l'autre, ils étaient dans l'herbe, sur les lieux de l'accident. Ce jour-là, il n'obtint rien d'autre que ce regard profond et torturé, malheureux et empli de culpabilité.

Après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Severus soupira et se redressa doucement.

« Ecoute-moi, très attentivement Harry. Je pense savoir ce que tu penses. Sache que ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends. » Il lui embrassa le front et s'écarta du petit. « Je vais revenir plus tard, je te le promets. »

Il repartit sans que l'enfant ne le retienne. Le regard émeraude s'était à nouveau perdu dans le vide. Le Maître des Potions soupira à nouveau et sortit de l'esprit d'Harry. Cela allait être dur.

xXxXxXx

Severus revint régulièrement à Privet Drive, plusieurs fois par semaine, afin de faire revenir l'esprit d'Harry. Parfois, il dormait sur place le week-end, épuisé par l'effort magique qu'il devait fournir. Mais il sentait qu'il y arrivait. C'était long, éprouvant, – un véritable calvaire que d'entendre en boucle les supplications et les cris de la femme que l'on a un jour aimé et qu'on n'a pas pu sauver. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur d'Harry. Il était suffisamment grand pour comprendre qu'elle était sa mère.

Il se trouvait là, devant lui, lui caressant de nouveau les joues avec douceur pour la dixième fois. Le petit n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Puis, soudain, les larmes silencieux devinrent de sanglots plus prononcés sous les paroles douces du Serpentard et un petit corps vint percuter l'homme de plein fouet.

« Shhh... Je suis là, Harry, » murmura Severus. « Ca va aller. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. Cela n'a jamais été de ta faute. »

« Ils sont morts ! » pleura l'enfant dans ses robes noires.

Il le serra dans ses bras alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le sol. Il le garda contre lui, content d'avoir enfin pu le faire réagir. Il avait calé la tête du garçon tout contre son coeur et le berçait doucement.

« Je sais, Harry. Et j'ai été comme toi le premier à pleurer ta maman, tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as vu la serrer. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Juste un méchant sorcier qui est venu vous faire du mal à toi et ta famille. C'était toi qu'il voulait. Ta mère s'est interposée par ce qu'elle t'aimait. Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore. Tout comme ton père ou ton oncle. Aucun d'eux ne voudrait que tu les pleures ainsi et que tu culpabilises ainsi. Au contraire, ils voudraient que tu te réveilles et que tu vives heureux avec ta tante et ton cousin. Que tu ailles à l'école et que tu te fasses des amis ... »

Il continua à lui parler, le rassurer, le consoler et le convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable de toutes ces morts. Puis, il écarta doucement, le petit corps afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses petites émeraudes étaient légèrement rougies et humides.

« Tu sais, ta tante et ton cousin ont très peur pour toi. Cela fait deux mois que tu dors et que tu ne te réveilles pas. Ils voudraient te voir et te parler. Et Dudley voudrait essayer son nouveau jeu avec toi. Il l'a déballé mais a refusé d'y jouer si tu n'es pas là avec lui pour l'essayer. »

Harry garda le silence pendant un moment.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« J'ai été pendant longtemps le meilleur ami de ta mère, Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Severus. »

« Est-ce que vous connaissiez aussi mon père ? Tante Pétunia ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. »

« Oui, je le connaissais mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père et moi n'étions pas des amis, Harry. On se bagarrait beaucoup même. Mais je pourrais peut-être demander à de vieilles connaissances de venir te parler de lui. Enfin, si je les retrouve ... »

« Vrai ? »

Les yeux du garçon pétillaient d'espoir. Severus sourit malicieusement.

« Oui mais à une seule condition, que tu te réveilles. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

« Je ne suis pas réveillé ? »

« Non, Harry. Tu es enfermé dans ton esprit. Seul ma magie m'a permis de te rejoindre ici et c'est un lieu bien triste. »

« Vous êtes un magicien ? »

« Un sorcier, » corrigea Severus. « Et tu es un sorcier toi aussi. »

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le Maître des Potions rit doucement. Puis il le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je vais t'aider Harry. Tu n'as qu'à me donner la main. »

Il avait tendu sa main au garçon et ses doigts longs et fins s'étaient refermés sur sa petite main chaude. Severus lui sourit et fit disparaître les mauvais souvenirs pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un espace dépourvu de toute pensée, clair et brumeux à la fois. Comme s'ils surfaient sur des nuages.

« Où on est ? »

« Toujours dans ta tête, Harry, » répondit le Serpentard. « Il fallait que j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes souvenirs. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir dormir paisiblement et te réveiller bientôt auprès de ta famille. »

« Est-ce que je vous verrais ? »

Severus sourit alors qu'il entendait de l'espoir dans la voix du garçon.

« Bien sûr. Et si tu ne me vois pas directement à ton réveil, c'est que je suis reparti travailler. Mais je vais revenir pour voir comment tu vas. Je te le promets. »

Harry sourit.

« Au revoir, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Au revoir, Severus. »

Le Serpentard lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avant de s'effacer et de reprendre pied dans le monde réel. Il sourit, sourire qui s'élargit en voyant l'heure. Peut-être qu'il le verrait se réveiller, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il patienta en observant la neige recouvrir l'arbre dans le jardin sous le ciel pourpre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le coucher de soleil avec l'orientation de la fenêtre mais il pouvait en admirer les effets sur le ciel. C'était tout aussi beau et paisible à regarder.

Alors que le ciel était presque noir, du mouvement à coté de lui le fit quitter sa contemplation céleste pour poser son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier s'agitait faiblement. Severus agita négligemment le poignet pour allumer la lumière par magie et s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit. Il sourit en voyant les deux émeraudes papillonner enfin.

« Eh bien, tu te réveilles plus vite que je ne le pensais, » dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry répondit par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre une main devant sa bouche mais il pouvait à peine les soulever. Ni même bouger ses jambes. Severus comprenant son malaise vint le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tu es resté longtemps dans le coma sans bouger. Il va te falloir un peu de temps avant de récupérer l'usage de tes membres. »

« Et mes jambes ? »

Sa voix était éraillée, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Elles ont été broyées dans l'accident. »

Il ne lui dit pas si elles guériraient. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de l'espoir. Poppy elle-même n'était pas sûre ... Il aida le garçon à se redresser et l'installa plus confortablement contre ses oreillers. Puis, il fit apparaître un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et le porta à la bouche sèche de l'enfant. Harry but avidement l'eau fraîche.

« Doucement, » rit Severus. « Elle ne va pas s'envoler. » Il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et se leva. « Je vais chercher ta tante. Tu ne bouges pas. »

« Je sais pas bouger, » s'indigna le garçon d'une voix faible.

Sa réaction fit rire encore plus ouvertement Severus.

« Tu es comme ton père, Harry. Tu as son caractère. »

Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avant de sortir chercher Pétunia. Cette dernière en fit tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait en main avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, l'escalier pour arriver dans la chambre. Severus put l'entendre pleurer alors qu'elle remerciait anges, sorciers et autres noms, notamment lui, pour lui avoir rendu son deuxième petit trésor. Le Serpentard sourit et nettoya la vaisselle cassée d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller chercher Dudley.

« Tu veux voir Harry ? »

« Il est réveillé ? » demanda le blond.

« Oui. Mais il ne peut pas bouger. Il est encore très faible. »

Le petit moldu se leva et s'arma de ses béquilles pour aller vers l'escalier. Severus sourit et le prit dans ses bras plutôt. Hors de question que l'enfant se blesse en se précipitant dans les escaliers alors qu'il avait déjà une jambe dans le plâtre. Il l'amena dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Dudley.

« Duds ..., » murmura l'enfant.

Severus sourit à ces retrouvailles. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était sûrement Poppy qui avait vu les constantes du garçon changer.

« Je vais ouvrir, » dit-il simplement en redescendant.

xXxXxXx

Severus vint sonner à la porte du numéro 4, Priver Drive. Il portait un paquet entre les mains. Ce fut un Dudley Dursley légèrement boitillant mais rayonnant qui vint lui ouvrir. « Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de venir dans les bras de l'homme.

« Tu es venu ! »

« Naturellement. J'ai demandé un congé pour l'après-midi, » sourit l'homme. « Je n'aurais manqué ton anniversaire pour rien au monde. »

« Merci, Sev, » dit Pétunia avec un sourire alors qu'elle le débarrassait de sa veste. « Du thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elle l'emmena au salon où quelques enfants étaient présents pour la fête. Harry était parmi eux dans sa chaise roulante.

« Sev ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Bonjour ! Comment va notre petit miraculé ? »

« La pêche ! » sourit Harry alors qu'il se redressait un peu sur sa chaise.

« Et tes jambes ? » demanda le serpentard plus doucement.

« J'ai des fourmillements au niveau de la colonne mais je n'arrive pas à faire bouger le moindre muscle, » fit l'enfant dans un soupir.

« Des fourmillements, c'est déjà ça, » dit Severus en ébouriffant le garçon. « Je te ferais un autre massage ce soir. »

« Okay. »

« Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

Severus rejoint Pétunia dans la cuisine et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé fumante. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Harry de la prison de son esprit, il était revenu régulièrement pour l'aider à se remettre de l'accident et aussi l'initier au monde sorcier puisqu'il était prévu qu'il vienne à Poudlard un jour, quand il aurait onze ans. Il avait aussi commencé, sous les conseils de Poppy à faire des massages de la colonne et des jambes d'Harry avec une pommade ainsi que sa magie pour garder une bonne circulation sanguine et, si possible, lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'il récupère pleinement mais un peu serait déjà un deuxième miracle pour le petit garçon. Surtout qu'avec une chaise roulante à Poudlard, il risquait d'avoir quelques ennuis. Les sorciers n'étaient malheureusement pas du genre tendre avec les invalides. Encore moins les enfants de Sang-Pur.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par sécurité, ils vont faire redoubler Harry. Il a encore quelques problèmes à se concentrer et à comprendre les choses. Ca et ses fréquents maux de tête ... »

« Et Dudley ? »

« Il passe en troisième année mais il est triste de ne plus être dans la même classe d'Harry. »

« La séparation sera moins dure plus tard, » fit alors le Serpentard. « Quand Harry entrera à Poudlard, il y séjournera l'année et ne reviendra ici que pour les vacances de Noël, de Printemps et d'été. »

« On a encore le temps pour ça. »

« Je te l'accorde. Harry n'est pas trop déçu d'avoir échoué ? »

« Non, au contraire. Il est frustré de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Il comprend tout à fait et il sait que c'est à cause de l'accident qu'il a pris autant de retard. »

« Il a l'avantage d'être jeune, » sourit Severus. « Il récupérera vite. »

Pétunia demanda de l'aide pour apporter les parts de gâteau et l'homme la lui donna avec plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps ici, loin de Poudlard, être quelqu'un de normal. Il se sentait peu à peu revivre et il avait de plus en plus le sourire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors que le sourire en période de Noël, maintenant arrivait à être heureux ici, à Little Whining avec la famille de la soeur de Lily.

Sans faire attention, Pétunia et Severus se rentrèrent dedans et se cognèrent la tête. C'était légèrement douloureux. Malgré cela, ils rirent doucement. C'était stupide.

« Excuse-moi, » dit-elle légèrement rouge, alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front.

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, » fit-il en réponse. « J'aurais du faire plus attention. »

Ils chantèrent joyeusement la chanson des anniversaires et Dudley souffla sur ses bougies. Il ouvrit aussi ses cadeaux et les enfants jouèrent sous l'oeil attentionné des deux adultes.

Au soir, une fois tous les enfants partis, Severus porta Harry dans sa chambre après son bain et l'allongea sur le dos. Il sortit une pommade de sa poche et s'en enduit les doigts avant de passer sur les quelques cicatrices qui zébraient le bas du dos de l'enfant. Il se mit à le masser doucement.

« Alors ta journée ? » demanda-t-il pour lui occuper l'esprit.

« Ca va, » fit le jeune garçon. « J'ai préféré la fête, même si je n'ai pas pu beaucoup jouer avec les autres ... »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup joué dehors, » confirma Severus. « Mais tu as été un très bon arbitre. »

« C'est du foot, c'est facile. Dis-moi, le Quidditch, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué les règles. Je sais qu'on vole sur un balai et qu'on s'échange des balles mais pour le reste ... »

« C'est un sport assez violent. Tu pourras le remarquer par toi-même quand tu viendras étudier à Poudlard. Chaque équipe a sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. C'est un peu le mélange du foot, du basket et du baseball. »

« Donc ... le gardien défend les buts... les deux batteurs ... »

« ... ont une batte pour frapper les cognards pour protéger leur équipe, les poursuiveurs se passent le souaffle pour marquer. »

« Et l'attrapeur ? »

« Son rôle est crucial pour gagner un match. Il doit attraper une balle à peine plus grande qu'une grosse bille. On l'appelle le Vif d'Or. Elle a des ailes et va si vite qu'il est presque impossible de l'attraper. Faut beaucoup de talent et d'entrainement pour les attraper. Quand le Vif d'Or est attrapé, le match est fini. L'équipe gagne 150 points. Souvent, cela assure la victoire ou cela peut sauver d'une défaite cuisante. »

« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce sport. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sportif, » avoua Severus. « Le seul plaisir que j'ai dans ce sport, c'est de voir la coupe de Quidditch sur mon bureau. Rien de plus. Je préfère nettement les livres et les potions. »

« Oh ... »

« En parlant de livres, tu as fini celui que je t'ai passé ? »

« Les Contes ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai adoré. Cela change des histoires habituelles. C'est étrange aussi. »

« Si tu les trouves étranges, je me demande comment tu réagiras quand tu croiseras les fantômes de Poudlard ..., » rit doucement Severus alors qu'il passait aux cuisses et aux mollets.

« Il y a des fantômes ?! »

« Bien sûr. Ainsi que des créatures magiques. Des hippogriffes, des centaures, des acromentules, des épouvantards, un esprit frappeur particulièrement agaçant. »

« Y a des sirènes ? »

« Oui, il y a un peuple de sirènes dans le lac mais elles ne sont pas très courtoises. J'ai des ennuis à chaque fois que je veux aller récolter quelques algues. »

« Peut-être qu'elles n'aiment pas que tu touches à leurs plantes. »

« Peut-être ... Tu te retournes, s'il te plait. »

Il aida le garçon à se retourner avec ses jambes atrophiées. Elles étaient couvertes de cicatrices elles aussi. Et légèrement maigres pour ne plus servir à le porter. Severus se mit alors à plier et déplier les jambes d'Harry, ainsi que ses chevilles, doucement, tout en continuant à discuter avec lui.

« Tu t'intéresses aux créatures magiques ? »

« Je suis curieux. »

« Je vais voir si je n'ai pas encore mon exemplaire de Vie et Habitats des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau alors... »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Un vieux sorcier. Il a presque un siècle maintenant. »

« On peut vivre si vieux ? »

« Oh oui. Tu sais qui est le sorcier le plus vieux du monde ? »

« Dumbledore ? Tante Pétunia dit qu'il est très vieux. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire. Dumbledore ressemble beaucoup au Père Noël. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il joue les Père Noël d'ailleurs, tel que je le connais. Enfin ... Non, le plus vieux est Nicolas Flamel. Il a plus de six cent cinquante ans. »

« Wouah ... Il est très très vieux ! »

« Oui. Il est très très très vieux ! » rit Severus en tentant des chatouilles sur le pied d'Harry.

Hélas, l'enfant ne remarqua rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Il soupira.

« Allez, au lit. »

« Je suis déjà dedans, » rit le garçon.

Le Serpentard prit le pantalon de pyjama et aida Harry à l'enfiler.

« A la semaine prochaine, Harry, » dit-il avant de lui baiser le front et de le border.

« Au revoir Sev. Bonne Nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Il redescendit et vint aider Pétunia à faire la vaisselle. Elle était fatiguée mais heureuse.

« Va te reposer dans le canapé, » dit-il.

« Non, Sev. »

« Pétunia, tu travailles toute la journée. Moi, je ne fais que rester devant mon bureau à donner cours à des ados qui n'osent pas faire un pas de travers dans ma classe. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Mais... »

« Allez, je t'apporte un thé. Ce n'est rien du tout. »

« D'accord ... merci, Sev. »

Il finit la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine avant d'apporter deux thés fumants. Il s'installa dans le canapé et regarda un film avec la moldue pour se détendre de sa journée. Elle était appuyée contre lui, sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent un policier quelconque. Quand le film fut fini, Severus sourit en remarquant que Pétunia s'était endormie. Il se dégagea en douceur et l'allongea dans le canapé. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et sortit de la maison en veillant bien à tout verrouiller. Il repartit pour Poudlard.

xXxXxXx

« Arrête, Sev ! Pitié ! Arrête ! » rit un jeune Harry de huit ans. « S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! »

« Oh mais c'est que tu es un petit chatouilleux ! » taquina le Serpentard. « Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? » continua-t-il en arrêtant le massacre.

« Quoi ? » haleta le garçon aux joues rougies.

« Tu arrives à sentir les sensations dans tes jambes et tes pieds ! Ce n'est plus de simples fourmillements ! »

« Génial ! »

Severus approcha deux doigts taquins des pieds du jeune garçon et ce dernier rit alors qu'il tirait ses jambes pour les mettre hors d'atteinte.

« Mais où est-ce que tu crois t'échapper comme ça ? Hein ? » rit l'homme en repartant à l'attaque.

Ils rirent encore quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Severus reprit les gestes coutumiers pour plier et déplier les jambes d'Harry avant de l'aider à se mettre au lit. Ses jambes étaient toutes maigres. Presque plus de muscles. Mais il commençait à savoir les bouger. C'était faible mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il y avait de l'espoir. Tant qu'Harry restait jeune et en développement, il y avait de l'espoir.

« Allez, endors-toi. Demain, je vous emmène. »

« Où ? »

« Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vu que Dudley a fait son premier accident magique, il va bien falloir que je vous initie tous les deux non ? »

« Cela ne posera pas de problème, ma chaise roulante ? »

« Que quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose alors que je suis là, » rit Severus. « Je suis craint à Poudlard, je te rappelle. »

« Oh oui, l'immonde et terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots, » plaisanta Harry. « Ce serait super. »

« Alors dépêche-toi de t'endormir. Autant que vous soyez tous les deux en forme demain. »

« Bonne nuit, Sev. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

L'homme passa également par la chambre de Dudley pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de redescendre dans le salon. Pétunia lui avait déjà servi une bonne tasse de thé et l'attendait au salon. Elle se leva pour se lover dans ses bras puissants et ils restèrent debout un moment dans le silence paisible de la pièce. Il faisait un peu chaud mais pas étouffant. Puis, Severus glissa un doigt sous le menton de la moldue pour lui faire relever la tête et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Pétunia sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

« J'ai entendu leur enthousiasme, » murmura-t-elle ensuite.

« Depuis le temps que je leur parle de magie, ils sont ravis d'enfin pouvoir visiter un lieu magique, » rit le Serpentard.

« Et moi, je le verrais avec un oeil neuf, cette fois. »

« Tu as tellement changé, Tunia, et en bien, » dit Severus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec bien plus de passion.

Il la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre d'adultes et, après avoir insonorisé la pièce, il honora longuement cette femme adorable qui était devenue son amante depuis un peu moins d'un an.

xXxXxXx

Severus poussait la chaise roulante à travers la rue. Il était droit et arborait son air sombre comme il était souvent à Poudlard. Mais il ne trompa nullement Pétunia, Harry et Dudley. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie. Il la cachait juste derrière son masque. La rue n'était pas très bondée au matin, le mieux pour Harry. Même invalide, il restait une célébrité. Trop de monde serait problématique et angoissant, surtout pour leur première sortie dans le monde magique. Et puis, Severus non plus n'aimait pas les bains de foule. Il préférait de loin une petite rue calme et paisible aux rues marchandes bruyantes et pleines d'activités.

Il parla et expliqua ce que les enfants voyaient, répondant volontiers à leurs questions ou à celles de Pétunia. Ils achetèrent l'une ou l'autre chose et le Serpentard en profita pour faire une nouvelle commande pour renflouer ses stocks d'ingrédients. Alors qu'il ressortait de chez l'apothicaire, il remarqua une famille de blonds.

« Ah Lucius, quelle surprise, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Severus, mon vieil ami, » répondit le Sang-Pur en lui serrant la main.

Le Maître des Potions écarta la chaise roulante d'Harry pour dégager le passage. Son geste fut remarqué par la famille Malfoy. Ces derniers observèrent avec un dédain prononcé Harry, Pétunia et Dudley qui étaient naturellement habillés comme des moldus.

« Ils sont un peu jeunes pour entrer à Poudlard, non ? » dit le Lord. « Généralement tu ne t'occupes pas des ... Nés-Moldus. »

Severus avait senti l'insulte retenue de justesse. Il soupira.

« Si Dudley est bien un Né-Moldu, ce n'est pas le cas d'Harry, » répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Les Malfoy regardèrent le Survivant avec encore plus de dédain que le Né-Moldu. Son visage se durcit considérablement.

« Il est pire qu'un Né-Moldu, » dit le jeune Drago, le filleul du Maître des Potions. « C'est un handicapé ! »

« Drago ! » reprirent les trois sorciers, son parrain plus durement que les autres. « Harry a eu un accident ! Sans sa magie, il en serait mort ! Il a eu beaucoup de chance ! »

« Tu devrais parler plus respectueusement, » continua la mère. « Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué comme cela. »

« Oui, Mère, pardon, Mère, » fit le garçon sans pour autant paraître désolé.

Harry se tendit alors qu'il serrait les poings, l'un des deux difficilement encore. Il retint ses larmes de colère et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait qu'on le regarde comme ces gens le regardaient. Il sentit une légère pression rassurante sur son épaule.

« Par curiosité, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda alors Lucius.

« Accident de voiture, » dit Pétunia. « Mon mari a péri dans l'accident mais Harry et Dudley ont fort heureusement survécu sans trop de dommages. »

« Harry a été le plus lourdement touché, » termina Severus. « Il aurait du mourir s'il n'avait pas fait de magie instinctive. Je dois avouer que je n'en attends pas moins d'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les Malfoy froncèrent légèrement les sourcils alors qu'ils observaient alors avec plus d'attention le jeune garçon. Narcissa Malfoy sembla voir la première la ressemblance.

« Harry Potter ..., » murmura-t-elle.

« Exact, » fit le Maître des Potions.

« Comment Harry Potter peut-il se retrouver dans une famille de Moldus ? » s'indigna Lucius Malfoy. « C'est un fils de noble famille. »

« Lily Evans était une Née-Moldue, Lucius, » répondit Severus en haussant des épaules. « Et la fille cadette d'une famille respectable, certes moldue, mais un bon foyer. Pétunia et Dudley sont la seule famille qui lui reste aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Lucius ... »

« Severus, » siffla le blond.

« Tu as fait ton choix, il y a longtemps, Lucius. Tu as fait une erreur. Personnellement, j'ai préféré resté neutre dans cette guerre. Fort heureusement, maintenant elle est finie. »

Il sentit Harry bouger sous sa main.

« Hmm ? Sev ? »

« Harry ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit, comme un café, s'il te plaît ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » dit le garçon mal à l'aise.

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« D'accord, on y va. » Il se tourna vers les Malfoy. « Vous nous excuserez. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« Au revoir, Severus, » fit le couple Malfoy.

« Au revoir, Parrain, » dit Drago.

La famille Sang-Pur regarda encore quelques instants le Survivant avant que Severus et la famille Dursley ne disparaissent de leur vue. Le Maître des Potions poussa la chaise en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

« Ces gens m'ont semblé antipathiques, » dit soudain Pétunia sur le chemin.

« Lucius est un Sang-Pur. Il déteste les Moldus parce qu'il en est effrayé. Enfin, il le niera sûrement. C'est un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a peur de rien ! » Il rit doucement. « Mais il ne fait plus rien qui pourrait ternir son image. La guerre l'a placé sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et il tombe. Le défaut de s'allier à un puissant mage noir ... »

« Le mage noir qui ... ? »

« Oui, Tu-Sais-Qui en personne. »

Ils entrèrent dans la taverne. Il les invita à s'asseoir et à commander quelque chose pendant qu'il emmenait Harry aux toilettes. Cela n'était pas encore une trop mauvaise journée. Ils allaient manger un bout avant de rentrer. Hors de question de rester alors que les foules et cohues de l'après-midi allaient bientôt commencer. Et malgré le fait que les enfants appréciaient découvrir la rue sorcière, Harry était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de tous les regards sur lui.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Pétunia soutenaient Harry par les bras alors qu'il tentait ses premiers pas depuis l'accident. Ses jambes étaient incapables de porter son poids mais il pouvait déjà commencer à faire plus d'exercices. Pour le moment, ses jambes tremblaient et il peinait sous l'effort. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas un sourire d'être présent sur son visage. Il avait déjà parcouru tellement de chemin depuis trois ans.

« J'en peux plus, » haleta Harry au bout du troisième aller-retour.

« Okay, Harry, » fit Severus en serrant plus sur sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme. « Viens là. »

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de commencer à lui frictionner un peu les jambes. Elles tremblaient.

« C'est très bien, Harry. Tu progresses, » sourit-il. « A cette allure-là, quand tu viendras à Poudlard, l'an prochain, tu pourras te déplacer en béquille. »

« Cela ne me départira pas totalement de la chaise mais ce serait déjà tellement mieux, » répliqua joyeusement Harry. « Sinon, comment cela se passera pour Tante Pétunia ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« L'an prochain, Dudley et moi, on sera à Poudlard. Tante Pétunia sera toute seule ici. Elle n'a jamais été toute seule. Plus depuis l'accident. »

« Tout revient toujours à cet accident, » soupira Severus. « Mais j'y avais déjà songé, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du garçon. « Elle ne sera plus toute seule. Plus jamais. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, » fit sagement Harry.

Le Maître des Potions sourit et ébouriffa l'enfant.

« Toi, tu finiras à Serdaigle. »

« Pas sûr. J'ai encore des fois du mal à me concentrer. »

« Ta maison n'a aucune importance, tant que tu te sens bien, Harry. Tu pourrais finir Poufsouffle que tes parents seraient tout aussi fiers. »

L'enfant sourit.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? Tu vas inviter Tante Pétunia à dîner et lui faire ta déclaration ? »

Severus releva un sourcil.

« Petit fouineur, » taquina-t-il en venant le chatouiller.

« Pas vu, pas pris, » rit Harry. « C'est toi qui nous a appris ça ! »

« Ce n'est jamais bon de jouer les Serpentards avec un Serpentard, Harry, »

Ils rirent longuement et Pétunia et Dudley vinrent les rejoindre dans le jeu avec plaisir. Cela dura une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous dans le canapé pour un bon film. Une comédie pour changer. La Moldue partit faire rapidement du popcorn et une cruche de limonade.

xXxXxXx

Août 1991, Severus frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et entra quand il y fut invité.

« Severus, mon garçon, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le vieil homme. « Du thé ? »

« Non, merci Dumbledore, je ne reste pas longtemps à Poudlard. Je rentre tout de suite après. Ma situation a quelque peu ... changé ces derniers temps... »

« Vous avez enfin mis chaussure à votre pied, » sourit l'homme.

« Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible que rentre chez moi tous les soirs ou si elle pouvait venir vivre ici à Poudlard. »

« En tant que directeur de Serpentard, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre poste tous les soirs. Et vous êtes le seul véritable Serpentard de l'école. Mais votre amie peut emménager dans vos appartements bien sûr. »

« Même si elle est une moldue ? »

« Une moldue ? Vous me surprenez, Severus. »

« Je suis peut-être Serpentard, mais je n'ai jamais prôné cette pureté du sang, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Je fréquente tant les sorciers que les moldus. »

« Eh bien, ce sera inédit. Vous avez confiance en cette femme ? Pour le secret magique, je veux dire. »

« Ses deux enfants sont sorciers alors oui, j'ai confiance. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, oui, elle peut vivre dans vos appartements. »

« Merci, Dumbledore. »

« Bonne soirée, mon cher Severus. »

« Au revoir. »

Le Maître de Potions repartit pour Privet Drive le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. C'était le deuxième soir le plus beau des vacances. Le premier étant qu'ils avaient demandé à Miss Figgs de garder les garçons un soir pour inviter Pétunia à dîner en ville. Ce n'était pas le premier dîner romantique qu'ils avaient partagé mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec les garçons. Maintenant qu'Harry pouvait enfin se déplacer seul avec des béquilles, les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus simples. Pour tout le monde. Ainsi, lors du dernier dîner romantique, Severus avait demandé Pétunia en mariage. Et elle avait dit oui. Il n'avait pas pu se départir de son sourire niais pendant plusieurs heures.

Il rentra dans la maison et vint immédiatement embrasser sa fiancée.

« Bonsoir, mon Ange, » dit Pétunia. « Ta tasse est déjà sur la table. »

« Déjà, » ronronna le Serpentard. « Je suis au Paradis alors. »

« Non, pas encore, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, aguicheuse. « Mais ce soir, peut-être ... Si tu es sage. »

« Mais je suis toujours sage, moi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Et tu vas sans doute me dire que la personne qui a volé les cookies que j'avais préparés spécialement pour Dudley et Harry. Il en manquait la moitié au matin alors qu'ils étaient encore couchés ... »

« D'accord, d'accord, » rit Severus. « Je plaide coupable. Je me ferais pardonner en préparant quelques pâtisseries... »

Il l'embrassa encore deux fois avant d'aller saluer les enfants. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dudley à jouer aux échecs.

« Salut les garçons ! On s'amuse ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant à coté d'Harry sur le lit.

« Ouep, » fit ce dernier en bougeant un pion. « Mat en cinq coups. »

« Gné ? Déjà ? » s'étonna Dudley.

Severus observa le plateau quelques instants.

« Cinq ? Moi, je dirais trois. »

« Eh ! On souffle pas, Sev ! » s'indigna Dudley. « J'ai déjà du mal à le battre aux échecs ! »

« En même temps, tu joues avec un des meilleurs, » commenta le Serpentard. « Bientôt, tu pourras peut-être défier Minerva. »

« Le professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle-même. Elle est bien meilleure que moi aux échecs. »

Les pions furent déplacés et le brun gagna la partie en cinq coups.

« Dudley, tu viens m'aider à mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? »

« D'accord, » fit ce dernier.

« Et toi ... » continua Severus en se levant.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, oui, je sais, » sourit le jeune garçon. « Tu me passes mes béquilles, s'il te plait. »

L'homme le fit en souriant et retourna en cuisine non pas sans veiller à garder une oreille attentive à la porte de la salle de bain dans le cas où Harry aurait besoin d'aide. Malgré qu'il était très débrouillard depuis le temps, un accident était si vite arrivé ... Severus s'était vraiment attaché à ces deux garçons.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Pétunia étaient à la table des professeurs et attendaient patiemment que les garçons passent sous le Choixpeau. Le Maître des Potions avait expliqué le déroulement de la cérémonie de la répartition et ce que cela signifiait.

« Dursley, Dudley. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Le jeune Né-Moldu se dirigea vers la table des blaireaux.

« Potter, Harry. »

Harry s'avança avec des béquilles, provoquant des murmures dans toute la salle. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et Minerva McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

La table des blaireaux retentit en applaudissements, honorée d'accueillir le Survivant dans sa maison. Severus applaudit, retenant avec peine un sourire.

« Voilà qui n'est même pas étonnant, » dit-il à Pétunia. « Loyal l'un envers l'autre. C'était à prévoir qu'ils seraient des blaireaux. »

« Tu as oublié la gentillesse et la persévérance, Sev, » répliqua cette dernière.

Il la regarda en relevant les sourcils, étonné.

« Quoi ? J'ai lu les livres que tu as passés aux enfants. J'étais curieuse. »

« Il va falloir que je surveille ma bibliothèque alors ... »

« Tu as des livres dangereux ? »

« Assez, oui ... Je les rangerai dans mon bureau sous clef, c'est tout. »

Les plats apparurent, faisant légèrement sursauter la moldue. Le Serpentard lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, » dit-il doucement, le regard rieur. « Bon appétit. »

xXxXxXx

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie avec Harry et Dudley. Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets. Pétunia s'était évanouie dans un couloir du château. Le Maître des Potions vint directement à son chevet. Pöppy s'occupait justement d'elle.

« Maman ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dudley.

« Elle va très bien, Mr Dursley, » sourit l'infirmière. « Au fait, Severus, mes félicitations. Tu vas devenir papa. »

« Je ... vais ... dev... »

Le Serpentard ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'évanouissait. Harry eut juste le temps de ralentir sa chute en le poussant contre le lit d'à coté. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre mais le choc fut beaucoup moins violent. Mme Pomfresh sourit.

« Celui-là ..., » soupira-t-elle. « Il a des nerfs d'acier. Il est capable de voir et de supporter beaucoup d'horreurs et il s'évanouit à cette simple nouvelle. Quel coeur tendre. »

Pétunia sourit alors qu'elle observait l'infirmière agiter sa baguette et faire léviter Severus sur un lit. Dudley aida ensuite Harry à se relever et tous deux vinrent faire un câlin à la femme qui les avait élevés. Ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. La famille allait s'agrandir encore. Ils étaient contents.

Quand le Maître des Potions se réveilla, le soir-même, il retrouva sa fiancée dans le lit d'à coté avec Harry et Dudley de part et d'autre d'elle. Ils dormaient paisiblement tous les trois. Il sourit. Son sourire s'élargit et devint niais alors qu'il se remémorait la dernière chose que Poppy avait dite.

Il allait être papa. Il allait être Papa ! Severus était aux anges.

Il embrassa alors tendrement la femme qui faisait battre son coeur, prenant toutefois soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il aurait tout le temps encore de lui démontrer sa joie et son amour. Tant à elle, qu'à Harry, Dudley ou même son enfant.


	20. Un Réveillon de Noël

**Un Réveillon de Noël**

_Petits prompts à la pelle : Joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour décider de qui sera la Père Noël cette année. _

_Retraçons Harry Potter : _ _Chapitre - Dix neufs ans plus tard_

_Défi fou : 6 Personnage – Charlie Weasley_

_Pick a Card noir : Five of Clubs: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur un Weasley._

La collection restreinte : rien de fanon

Battez-vous : Neville Londubat se bat contre un insecte à l'aide d'une lance

_POP n9 : Ymir – Ses tâches de rousseur : Écrire sur les Weasley _

Défi Cultes : "Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue." (Gandhalf)

Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games : " Je ne suis pas jolie. Je ne suis pas belle. Je suis éblouissante comme un soleil. "

Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, Bill et Neville étaient autour d'une table au Chaudron Baveur et faisaient les préparatifs pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils avaient encore le temps mais comme ils allaient tous fêter la Noël ensemble, il valait mieux être organisé. Surtout qu'il y aurait toute la marmaille. Et ils voulaient faire les choses en grand et prouver à leurs femmes qu'ils pouvaient aussi faire de belles surprises, eux aussi.

Ils avaient déjà achetés les cadeaux pour chaque enfant, ils avaient déjà acheté toute la décoration qu'ils placeraient dans le grand manoir Potter où se déroulerait le réveillon – ils le feraient tous ensemble dans le courant de la semaine suivante –, Harry avait été passé commande chez un traiteur moldu qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ils avaient acheté le costume et la barbe du Père Noël. Il ne manquait plus que le Père Noël lui-même. Et ils se disputaient pour savoir qui le serait. Il y avait au moins déjà Neville, Ron et Bill qui s'étaient désistés. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, George et Charlie.

Le Sauveur du monde magique soupira alors que la situation commençait à dégénérer.

« Cela suffit, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça, » dit-il calmement en posant ses mains à plat sur la table. Tout le monde se tut. « Je propose qu'on départage cela à pierre-papier-ciseaux ! Bon d'accord, c'est un peu débile comme truc, mais au moins on sera fixé pour Noël. Et les autres feront le Père Noël l'année suivante. »

« C'est quoi le principe ? » demanda George. « C'est moldu ? »

« Oui. Hum ... C'est très simple en fait. La pierre casse les ciseaux, les ciseaux coupent le papier et le papier recouvre la feuille. Si vous voulez, on fait quelques manches à titre d'exemple avant de faire celle qui déterminera qui sera le Père Noël cette année. »

« Moi, ça me va, » fit le dernier farceur. « Charlie ? »

« Moi aussi. Montre-nous, Harry. »

Ainsi, ils jouèrent quelques parties, puis ils firent le match décisif. Ils riaient plus qu'autre chose. Au final, la victoire revint à George de faire le Père Noël. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber car l'homme restait malgré la disparition de son frère jumeau un bon vivant et un excellent farceur ! Ils discutèrent encore longuement avant de se séparer et de se donner rendez-vous au Manoir pour préparer le réveillon.

xXxXxXx

Harry revenait d'aller chercher le sapin et entra dans son Manoir.

« Tu es en retard, » commenta Charlie en descendant les escaliers avec une caisse de boules de Noël. »

« Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue. »

Le roux sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain, ils sursautèrent. Un bruit de métal inquiétant venait de se faire entendre dans toute la demeure. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et s'armèrent de leur baguette tout en se dirigeant vers la source du vacarme qui se reproduisit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils découvrirent avec surprise et amusement Neville armé d'une lance en combat acharné contre un insecte.

« Neville ? » fit Harry en chassant l'insecte d'un coup de baguette. « Tu sais que tu es un sorcier, non ? Pourquoi une lance ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas ma baguette sur moi ! » répondit le Gryffondor en s'appuyant sur son arme. « C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvée ! »

Harry éclata de rire en s'approchant.

« Une astuce pour toi, Neville ! Quand tu fais face à un insecte, prends un journal que tu serres bien ou une chaussure et tu l'écrases ! C'est bien plus radical. Sauf les cafards, ceux-là, tu ne les écrases pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause des oeufs. »

Il attrapa la lance et alla la remettre à sa place.

« Et si on se mettait au boulot ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en sortant le sapin et lui rendant sa taille normale. « Ce sapin ne va pas se décorer tout seul ! »

Harry agita sa baguette et enclencha le tourne-disque. Ils se mirent tous à l'ouvrage sous les cantiques de Noël, les chantant eux-mêmes joyeusement, tout en agitant leur baguette. Guirlandes et boules s'envolèrent à travers la pièce, se suspendirent, s'accrochèrent au sapin et aux poutres. De la neige se mit à tomber du plafond et des stalactites tombèrent du plafond, rendant les lieux ... magiques.

Tout était prêt pour Noël.

xXxXxXx

Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer Ron et Hermione.

« Wouah ! Mione, tu es ... »

Il resta bloquée sur la vue de son ventre rebondie sous sa robe bleu sombre. Il était à court de mots. La Gryffondor regardait son meilleur ami, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il restait là sans savoir finir sa phrase.

« ... vraiment ... très jolie. »

« Je ne suis pas jolie. Je ne suis pas belle. Je suis éblouissante comme un soleil, » répondit-elle avec un sourire en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, » rit le Sauveur. « Je vois ça. Tout le monde est déjà dans le salon. »

« On est les derniers ? »

« Oui ... Mais vous êtes loin d'être en retard, » rassura Harry. « On n'a pas encore commencé le repas. »

Le trio d'or traversèrent quelques salles et couloir pour se retrouver dans le petit lieu de rassemblement qui débordait de magie, de discussions et de cris d'enfants surexcités. Ces derniers jouaient avec des produits et des jeux magiques ou moldus inoffensifs sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents.

« En voilà du beau monde, » rit Hermione en s'avançant vers ses amis et famille.

« Et voilà les bons derniers, on a presque failli attendre ! » s'exclama George, tout sourire, dans son costume de Père Noêl, tenant son fils Fred Jr dans les bras.

« Onc'e Ron ! » s'exclama ce dernier en s'agitant.

George sourit et posa son petit ange sur le sol pour le voir se précipiter dans les bras du dernier survivant Weasley. Harry rit et poussa doucement Hermione dans la pièce vers Ginny et les autres. Ils discutèrent longuement, rirent, plaisantèrent, jouèrent un peu avec les enfants. Ils dînèrent aussi. Un somptueux repas.

Puis, vers la fin de la soirée, alors que les enfants jouaient avec le Père Noël de la soirée, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient légèrement écartés et étaient sortis prendre l'air dans le jardin. Harry regarda un instant l'horizon dans le ciel nocturne. La neige recouvrait tout. C'était calme et paisible. Le ciel étoilé luisait de mille feux. Il repéra la constellation du Chien et quelques autres et il se mit à penser au passé, à tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Il eut un sourire triste alors qu'il sortait sa baguette. En jetant un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis et maintenant beaux-frère et soeur, il remarqua qu'ils avaient le même visage que lui, à la fois heureux mais teinté d'un voile de tristesse. Leurs baguettes étaient sorties également.

A l'unisson, ils les dirigèrent vers le ciel et lancèrent des étincelles de toutes les couleurs, des blanches, des rouges, des dorées, des vertes et argent, de toutes les couleurs qui pouvaient passer à travers leur esprit. Chaque couleur représentait une personne perdue. Rapidement les enfants et les parents sortirent dans le jardin et vinrent admirer le feu d'artifices. Les enfants s'en extasiaient de bonheur tandis que les adultes comprenaient ce qu'il signifiait vraiment.

C'était un hommage annuel, certes pas fait à la bonne date, mais c'était une manière d'avoir toutes ces personnes présentes avec eux. Qu'ils célébraient Noël avec eux. Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas car non loin, de nombreux fantômes s'étaient rassemblés. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Lavande, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Dumbledore, Fred, Molly, Arthur, ... Il y en avait autant qu'il y avait d'étincelles.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi je suis là, » soupira Severus Snape, appuyé contre un arbre les bras croisés, fidèle à lui-même dans ses robes noires.

Toutefois sa voix n'était plus cassante, son visage n'était plus sévère. Dans la mort, le Serpentard n'avait plus à porter son masque d'espion.

« Eh bien, c'est évident Servilus ... »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Pardon, » rit le Maraudeur, vite accompagné de James dans son hilarité. « Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

« Pour des morts, c'est un comble, » ricana le défunt Maître des Potions.

« Pour répondre à ta question, » continua Lily en prenant la main de son meilleur ami. « Tu as laissé avant de mourir la clef de la victoire à Harry. Mais tu as laissé bien plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est vrai, » admit-il finalement en serrant la main en retour. « Je lui ai offert des souvenirs de sa mère. On lui en parlait rarement. Comme je savais que le Loup-Garou était le dernier susceptible de lui en parler et qu'il venait de mourir, je voulais lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait plus jamais la chance d'avoir. »

« Et en faisant cela, tu as montré à Harry ton vrai visage, qui tu étais réellement, » sourit la Gryffondor.

« Mais je lui ai montré que haine pendant des années ... »

« Tu crois que les Gryffondors sont tous des idiots décérébrés, Severus ? » demanda alors James. « Fais gaffe à ta réponse, » continua-t-il avec un sourire. « On est beaucoup plus nombreux que toi ... »

« C'est clair puisque je suis le seul Serpentard. »

Le groupe de fantômes rit tantôt doucement, tantôt en éclat de rire. Lily se glissa dans les bras de son ami pour une étreinte d'outre-tombe.

« Merci, Sev. »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« Non pas que pour moi, » rit-elle. « Pour lui aussi. Tu es juste trop fier pour l'admettre. »

Si les fantômes pouvaient rougir, Severus Snape serait aussi écarlate qu'une tomate.

« Ah ... Le pouvoir de l'amour, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, ses yeux étincelants. « Il n'y a rien de plus puissant... »

« Et il semblerait que la famille va encore s'agrandir, » sourit Molly Weasley dans les bras de son mari, alors qu'elle regardait sa fille et sa belle-fille. « Vivement l'an prochain qu'on sache si ce sont des garçons ou des filles ! »

Tout le monde sourit, même Severus. C'était étrange d'apparaître là chaque année sans pouvoir aller leur parler mais il était vrai que de les voir, grandir, vieillir, fonder une famille était un bonheur à observer. Le Serpentard s'approcha de Lily et lui fit un sourire en lui prenant la main.

« Finalement, j'aurais réussi, » dit-il simplement.

La rousse lui sourit en retour, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait promis et n'avait pas échoué. Harry vivait et était heureux. C'était tout ce qui importait.


	21. Sauver le Survivant

**Sauver le Survivant**

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Tome 6 - Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

_Si tu l'oses : 2 vague misère_

_Défi fou : 174 Lieu – Londres_

_Petits défis entre amis : Lucius/Harry (couple)_

_Et si ... Harry Potter avait monté un 3e camp (vol)_

_POP2 Wolverine : Tenue : Écrire sur un personnage qui ne se soucie pas de sa tenue_

_Défi des phrases en tous genres : Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme un nourrisson (vol)_

_Les Belles Paroles : Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit_

_Ship farfelu : Narcissa Malfoy/Rabastan Lestrange_

_Pick a Card rouge : Seven of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur la confiance._

_Répliques Cultes : "Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser" Le parrain_

_Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : « Je fais ce que je veux ! »_

_Défis expressions, adages, et proverbes sorciers – Rouler quelqu'un dans la poudre de cheminette_

_Citations loufoques : On naît, on s'agite et on meurt_

_Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games – " La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes._

Flashs de lumières, des rouges, des verts, des mauves, ... Un feu d'artifice ? Non, un combat entre sorciers. Le lieu ? Le ministère de la magie, plus précisément le département des mystères, devant l'arcade aux voiles éthérés. Un combat contre Lucius Malfoy. Puis un flash vert passe juste devant ses yeux pour frapper Sirius Black. L'animagus se fige un instant, un petit rictus sur les lèvres, alors qu'il observe son filleul dans les yeux, yeux gris dans les yeux émeraudes, avant de tomber et disparaître à travers le voile.

Un hurlement de peine, de désespoir ... de rage ! Une poursuite pour tuer l'odieuse créature, la sorcière qui avait osé lui arracher le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, le seul encore vivant. Il allait tuer Bellatrix Black. Il traverse les couloirs en courant, faisant fi de la douleur de son corps, prend l'ascenseur et rejoint l'atrium. Il voit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. _Endoloris_. Elle tombe en hurlant. Il est prêt à dire la formule, il l'a sur le bout des lèvres. Il n'a qu'à le prononcer. Deux petits mots. Il n'y arrive pas. Il a envie mais il n'en trouve pas le courage. Il ne veut pas devenir un tueur même si cette satanée sorcière mériterait cent fois la mort.

Il entend cette voix, ce sifflement désagréable. Il arrive... Voldemort arrive... Il est là !

Le Survivant se réveille en sursaut et se cogne la tête sur quelque chose en métal. Il gémit de douleur en se tenant le front. Cela eut le mérite de terminer de le réveiller. Rien que son environnement actuel lui certifiait que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar qui s'était réalisé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était dans une ruelle de Londres, à l'abri du vent et des intempéries, sous un auvent d'une petite maison abandonnée, assez éloignée du centre ville. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il dormait là, sous sa tente improvisée. Il changeait souvent de quartier, restant sans cesse en mouvement quand il ne faisait pas la manche pour manger. Il avait bien assez d'argent dans son coffre à Gringott's mais rien que l'idée de passer dans la rue sorcière le bloquait, l'empêchait de tenter l'expérience. Il y avait quatre-vingt pourcents de chance qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix l'attende soit au Chaudron Baveur, soit à la Banque elle-même. Il était recherché, il le savait. Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, tout le monde avait besoin du grand Harry Potter, l'Elu du monde sorcier, leur Sauveur.

Il cracha au sol un peu plus loin à ces pensées et se redressa. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Quand Sirius était mort, quelque chose à l'intérieur du gryffondor était mort avec lui. L'envie de se battre. Et les autres, le monde sorcier tout entier attendait de lui qu'il se batte. Alors, il avait échafaudé un plan pour ne pas répondre à leurs attentes. Fuir et disparaître. Il était resté silencieux durant les trois dernières semaines de juin et pour une fois, on l'avait laissé tranquille. Tout le monde avait compris, certains certes moins vite que d'autres, qu'il faisait le deuil d'un être cher et qu'il avait besoin de calme. Même Malfoy et compagnie ne l'avaient pas trop ennuyé.

Une fois sur le train du retour, Harry avait laissé Hedwige à Poudlard où il savait qu'elle serait bien nourrie. Il ne voulait pas risquer que les Dursley lui fasse du mal à elle aussi alors qu'il allait partir. Et au château, elle était bien durant l'année, chassant pour se nourrir. Elle pourrait devenir un hibou de l'école. Il n'avait de nouveau pas ouvert la bouche du voyage en train, inquiétant de plus en plus ses deux meilleurs amis par son mutisme. Mais jamais Ron ou Hermione ne firent ou dirent quelque chose. Ils comprenaient qu'il avait besoin de temps. Sauf qu'ils ne voyaient pas le plan qu'Harry préparait. Et à vrai dire, le pauvre gryffondor se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser, de ce que le monde sorcier en penserait. Dorénavant, il y avait deux choses dont il se foutait : la vie des gens et l'avis des gens. Il voulait juste avoir la paix. Et il espérait la trouver bientôt.

Le voyage en voiture avec son oncle avait été calme malgré les œillades noires de ce dernier. Il avait subi sa colère froide à Privet Drive, ainsi que ses coups, sans sourciller ni même émettre le moindre son. Il avait juste attendu que cela se passe avant de pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre et préparer son départ. Il était resté deux petites semaines chez les Dursley, juste le temps de repérer les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait vite compris quand est-ce qu'il y avait une fenêtre pour lui permettre de fuir. Lors des tours de garde de Mondingus Fletcher. Ce type louche ne pensait qu'à vendre ses objets volés et délaissait souvent son poste, un peu comme l'année précédente avec l'épisode du Détraqueur. Le Survivant en avait profité pour filer à l'anglaise. Et maintenant, il vivait dans les rues de Londres.

Harry prit sa boîte de conserve entamée la veille au soir pour terminer sa salade de fruits avec les doigts avant d'en boire le jus. Il balança ensuite derrière lui la boîte vide et se gratta la tête. Il se coinça les doigts dans ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais. Ils avaient sérieusement poussés, lui tombant sur les épaules et cachant en partie ses yeux émeraudes, dissimulant parfaitement sa cicatrice. Et non seulement, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais en plus ils étaient très sales. De quoi faire rougir Snape de jalousie, il en était certain.

Il se leva en grognant et se gratta ensuite le dos et les fesses avant de s'étirer. Dormir à même le sol était pas quelque chose d'agréable mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Son corps se plaignait toutefois chaque matin. Malgré la saison d'automne qui était bien avancée, avec les températures qui allaient avec, il n'avait jamais trop froid, ayant deux bonnes couvertures dans son sac sans fond. Il y rangeait tous ses biens les plus précieux. L'album avec ses photos de familles, le miroir magique que Sirius lui avait offert, le calepin de notes des maraudeurs sur comment devenir un animagus, il y avait aussi toutes ses affaires de cours mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas sorties. Pas plus que son Eclair de Feu, le premier et dernier cadeau de Sirius.

Pour le reste, il y rangeait un ouvre-boîte, quelques conserves et autres denrées, une gourde d'eau qu'il remplissait chaque matin à la fontaine d'eau potable, et l'une ou l'autre canette de bières. Il s'était mis petit à petit à boire. Son corps n'était pas très résistant à l'alcool, trois canettes suffisaient amplement pour le rendre ivre et le clouer au sol.

Harry était vêtu d'un jeans bien trop large pour lui – un vêtement à Dudley – maintenu à sa taille par une ceinture qui lui faisait deux fois le tour et déchiré au niveau de son genou, et un T-shirt pouvant appartenir à un éléphant qui montrait encore plus combien le jeune homme était fin, affamé. Au-dessus, il avait un pull en laine grise avec quelques mailles qui s'effilochaient par ci par là. Le tout était crade. Son visage était très pâle, presque blanc translucide, la peau sur les os. Ses joues étaient un peu couvertes de taches grises ou brunes, terreuses ainsi qu'une petite barbe noire toute aussi sale que ses cheveux et le reste de son corps, dissimulant partiellement son visage. Ses mains étaient sales, de la terre sous les ongles, les rendant noirs. Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire étincelant et pétillant de joie de vivre étaient dorénavant le reflet de sa peine profonde, mort.

Le Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier, était devenu méconnaissable, un misérable clochard. Un clochard maigre, aigri, désespéré et seul. Harry Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais dans cette vague misère, il arrivait à vivre sans plus trop penser au passé, ou très peu. Dès qu'il commençaient à revivre les événements qui l'avaient mené à devenir un sans-abris caché dans le monde moldu, il allait se chercher quelques bières, quitte à les voler et il s'abandonnait dans la douce ivresse de l'alcool.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd, son sac sur l'épaule, vers le centre de Londres pour passer sa journée devant un magasin à faire la manche. C'était pratiquement l'unique occupation qu'il faisait de ses journées. Et quand il ne le faisait pas, il était installé sur un banc, en ville ou dans un parc, à regarder la nature et les oiseaux en mangeant ou en buvant. Il passa sa journée comme il le faisait usuellement, une véritable routine de vie s'étant ancrée en lui. Il vivait littéralement au jour le jour. Finalement, quand ses sombres pensées revinrent, comme souvent, vers le passé, il quitta son poste de mendiant pour aller se chercher quelques bières au magasin, en achetant deux, mais en volant discrètement deux autres supplémentaires, et partit pour le parc royal terminer sa soirée à se saouler et peut-être même dormir à la belle étoile, sous le couvert de quelques arbres et buissons ou sur un banc.

xXxXxXx

Lucius marchait dans le Londres moldu. Il détestait par dessus tout être de ce coté de la barrière magique mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnait quelque chose, pour ne pas se faire doloriser ou pire encore, mieux valait obéir. Surtout que ce n'était que pour récupérer quelques informations, notamment sur leurs armes et leurs systèmes de défense. Entre son aversion pour le monde moldu et le doloris, il préférait de loin son aversion pour les moldus. Il pouvait au moins marcher librement et snober toute cette populace insignifiante sans le moindre problème.

La seule chose qu'il appréciait vraiment chez les moldus, c'était se balader dans leurs parcs. Ils étaient paisibles, surtout le soir. Il marchait calmement dans le parc royal de Londres, sa longue chevelure blond platine volait élégamment au gré du vent. Il faisait très doux pour la saison et les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles qui offraient un petit tapis aux couleurs chaudes. Il pouvait parfois être fasciné par le jeu des feuilles qui s'envolaient dans les bourrasques de vent, tournant et tournoyant comme pour donner un spectacle de ballet haut en couleur.

Il soupira d'aise en s'installant sur un banc en bordure du lac et posant sa canne à pommeau juste à coté de lui. Il serrait son chaud manteau moldu contre lui, le refermant bien et admira un instant le paysage. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Drago était à Poudlard et depuis le retour du Lord Noir, son couple avec Narcissa battait de l'aile. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent sur leur position dans la guerre. Devaient-ils continuer à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Devaient-ils rejoindre Dumbledore ? Devaient-ils fuir ? Lucius ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Et parfois, il se demandait où en était le Survivant qui avait disparu de la circulation quelques mois plus tôt, faisant sombrer le monde sorcier dans la panique la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre le jeune garçon de seize ans... Il venait de perdre son parrain qui était un excellent duelliste et il devait avoir très certainement peur. Il devait être effrayé même. Sinon comment expliquer un tel acte de la part d'un Gryffondor ? Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à qui on demandait bien trop depuis qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Il le savait par les rapports de son fils qu'il avait par moment rapporté au Lord Noir.

Et les derniers qu'il avait eu l'année précédent l'avait un peu choqué. D'après Drago, Potter ne serait plus devenu qu'une coquille vide, se déplaçant que par nécessité mais n'ouvrant jamais la bouche pour parler ou répliquer. Son fils s'en était plaint pendant quelques jours qu'il ne réagissait plus jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui dise qu'il avait perdu son parrain au Ministère. Drago n'avait alors plus rien dit, lui-même ne pourrait probablement pas supporter la perte du sien. Severus comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant le point de vue de Potter et l'avait alors laissé tranquille le temps de son deuil.

Et puis, pendant les vacances d'été, Potter avait disparu.

Ce n'était pas l'oeuvre des mangemorts. En tant que membre du premier cercle, Lucius le saurait. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait lui aussi perplexe par la disparition du jeune homme. Lui qui pensait qu'il se dresserait devant lui encore plus fort et plus fier, en gryffondor, maintenant qu'il lui avait arraché sa famille, il était un peu déçu. Lucius avait voulu crier à ce moment-là que Potter n'était encore qu'un enfant et que, par ce fait, sujet à des moments de peur et de faiblesse, mais il n'avait pas osé par peur de subir le courroux du mage noir. Alors il était resté silencieux.

Il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il ferait si jamais, par hasard, il trouvait Harry Potter. Que ferait-il ? Le donnerait-il au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour en recevoir les honneurs ensuite, sacrifiant le pauvre garçon qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à la vie si ce n'est probablement avoir la paix ? Ou bien le protégerait-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Lucius Malfoy était dans un tel état de confusion dans ses choix à venir, comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors dans sa vie, qu'il cherchait de plus en plus la solitude dans des lieux inconnus, même des lieux moldus, puisque son Manoir était devenu le quartier général du Lord Noir et par conséquent, bon nombre de mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban et recherchés activement par le Ministère y logeaient. Il ne pouvait presque plus avoir la paix dans son bureau au Manoir qu'il traitait ses affaires de Lord à son travail au Ministère en tant qu'avocat entre deux dossiers, rentrant généralement plus tard le soir pour pouvoir le faire. Ce qui, naturellement, n'arrangeait rien pour son couple avec Narcissa. Elle ne cessait de hurler qu'il la délaissait soi-disant pour une amante. Par trois fois, il avait déjà juré sur sa magie devant de nombreux mangemorts témoins de leurs disputes conjugales – même plus de vie privée dans sa propre maison ! – qu'il n'avait jamais eu de liaison avec aucune femme d'aucune sorte. Jamais. Si ce n'est elle. Il l'avait toujours respectée et n'avait jamais bafouée son honneur en s'abaissant à de telles pratiques. Il était certes un serpentard fourbe et rusé mais il y avait des choses, des limites, qu'il ne voulait pas dépasser. Pas sans une bonne raison en tout cas.

Lucius soupira et se vida l'esprit de toutes ces pensées, élevant ses barrières d'occlumancie. Il avait demandé à Severus de l'entraîner après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin qu'il ait de bien meilleures défenses mentales. Plus jamais un sorcier n'entrerait si facilement dans son esprit, il s'en était fait la promesse. Depuis, ses barrières étaient presque aussi solides que celles de Severus. Il en était très content. Il pouvait réfléchir à sa guise, même durant les réunions de mangemorts, sans crainte de se prendre un _doloris_ dans le dos pour avoir une pensée contraire à la vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De plus, la pratique de l'occlumancie lui avait fait découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps, la tranquillité d'esprit une fois ses barrières levées. Il rangeait son esprit et le compartimentait. Il pouvait très bien réfléchir plus clairement à certaines choses, comme il pouvait très bien ne plus réfléchir du tout et profiter du calme de ses pensées, relativement en paix. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il se ressourçait. Et il le faisait de plus en plus ces derniers mois à force d'avoir des incertitudes. Il n'aimait pas avoir des incertitudes, ce n'était jamais bon, que ce soit dans les affaires ou dans la vie courante. Alors il était sur ses gardes, prudent, réfléchissant longuement parfois pour être sûr de ses choix quotidiens avant d'avancer. Et c'était éreintant. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Ce parc semblait être un endroit parfait pour en faire une.

Il inspira profondément l'air imprégné d'humidité et de l'odeur si caractéristiques des feuilles mortes et soupira d'aise, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Il ne fit qu'observer les branches des arbres ployer légèrement sous le vent, les feuilles s'envoler dans les bourrasques, tantôt légères, tantôt violentes, et les ondes sur le lac. Tout était calme et c'était ce qu'il recherchait en cet instant. Un moment de calme.

Puis, ayant envie de se dégourdir les jambes, il décida de marcher simplement autour du lac comme il le faisait chez lui de temps en temps avant que son Manoir ne soit envahi par tous ces mangemorts sans-abris. Il marcha lentement, à son aise, observant la nature autour de lui. Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation, l'esprit vide, qu'il ne remarqua pas le clochard qui marchait – tanguait serait plus exact – sur le chemin en sens inverse, jusqu'à ce qu'il le percute. Il s'apprêtait à rouspéter comme tout bon Lord le faisait quand un homme de basse classe, tout particulièrement un clochard, osait s'approcher d'un peu trop prêt quand l'homme s'excusa d'une voix bourrue.

« Pardon, mon bon monsieur, » fit le clochard qui puait la bière et la sueur à plein nez.

Alors que le clochard continuait son chemin, Lucius se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être ...

« Harry Potter ? » fit-il en se retournant.

Le clochard qui avançait en zigzag tout en buvant sa canette de bière se figea, et se retourna lentement pour faire face au Lord. Quand les yeux aciers croisèrent les yeux émeraudes, Lucius Malfoy s'immobilisa totalement, en état de choc. Le jeune homme en face de lui était bien Harry Potter, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un clochard alcoolique. Si le Lord était horrifié par la tenue du Survivant, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'exprimaient les yeux de ce dernier. Le Serpentard s'était plongé dans un abîme sans fond, empli de douleur, de désespoir et de mort.

Comment Harry Potter pouvait être devenu un clochard ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à en devenir un ? La mort de Sirius Black l'aurait-il atteint plus profondément que ce que tout le monde pensait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait disparu ? Parce qu'il était anéanti ?

Lucius se posait beaucoup de question à la vision de l'Elu du monde sorcier, le fils du noble et fier James Potter et de la belle et intelligente – bien que Née-Moldue – Lily Evans, la graine de deux purs produits de gryffondor, dans cet état. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter avait lâché brusquement sa bière et était parti en courant. Le bruit de la boite métallisée sur le sol ramena le Lord à la réalité et il fixait le jeune homme s'enfuir, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

Le Serpentard partit à sa poursuite, réfléchissant à peine à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Déjà le rattraper serait bien. Et bon sang, malgré son ivresse, il courait vite le Survivant.

xXxXxXx

Harry était sur le chemin dans le parc, prêt à se trouver un petit coin sympa pour la soirée dans un espace calme et éloigné des regards. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe d'un peu trop près quand il voulait juste avoir la paix et s'évader. Il était trop occupé à lever le bras pour terminer sa canette de bière, et à s'assurer de bien mettre un pied devant l'autre qu'il avait déjà percuté sur son chemin quelques personnes.

Ce qui était bien quand il était bourré, c'est que l'alcool ne le rendait pas agressif. Tout au contraire, il restait poli et s'excusait car il se sentait en tort d'avoir bousculé les gens. Or que peut-être il ne l'était pas tout à fait ... Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de violent au naturel. Il était normalement doux et attentionné, protecteur. Mais avec les événements des derniers mois, il s'était juste refermé sur lui-même et avait fui. Mais son coté doux et inoffensif était toujours là.

Il chopa un pavé qui était légèrement surélevés et trébucha sur quelques mètres, perdant le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Il percuta quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui. Il s'en fichait. C'était juste ... un homme à en juger par sa poigne.

« Pardon, mon bon monsieur, » dit-il simplement sans le regarder.

Il s'écarta vite de lui, conscient que son aspect repoussant devait dégoûter la pauvre personne qu'il avait percutée et s'éloigna de son pas mal assuré. Il porta sa canette à ses lèvres une fois encore. Le liquide mousseux coulait aisément dans sa gorge. Soudain, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit s'immobiliser dans cette position. Il cessa quelques micro-secondes d'avaler et un filet de bière coula sur sa barbe. Il se retourna lentement, écartant sa boisson de ses lèvres et regardant la personne qu'il venait de percuter. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom.

Harry fut choqué de voir devant lui le Lord au Sang et aux idéaux plus Purs que Pur, Lucius Malfoy, dans un parc du Londres moldu.

_'Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui fout là, lui ? Il a pas autre chose à foutre ? Genre aller torturer quelques moldus avec ses amis mangemorts !? Ou aller snober les employés du ministère ? Non il faut comme par hasard qu'il soit sur ma route !' _

Le Survivant ne réfléchit pas plus loin, son cerveau trop imbibé d'alcool pour pouvoir le faire de toute façon, et il partit en courant pour sa vie, abandonnant sa bière derrière lui. Heureusement qu'il avait son sac bien mis sur son dos, sinon il l'aurait perdu dans la course. Il quitta le parc comme s'il avait le diable lui-même à ses trousses et courut à travers les rues de Londres. Malheureusement pour lui, Malfoy était toujours sur ses talons. Et lui ... Il s'épuisait vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment mangé ce jour-là, il allait le faire en soirée. Il s'arrêta dans sa course, haletant, dans une ruelle sombre de Londres et il sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il avait peur. Il mourrait littéralement de peur quand l'aristocrate apparut de l'autre coté de la rue, légèrement décoiffé par sa course et à peine essoufflé. Harry avait peur car l'homme était nettement plus doué que lui en combat et en certainement bien meilleur état. Sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Il tremblait, sa poigne moite mal assurée autour de sa baguette pointée sur le Lord, le souffle court et plus qu'audible. Il avait quelques points noirs devant ses yeux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il était mort. Sûr et certain. Mais il n'allait pas mourir sans combattre. Il voulait fuir. Et sa meilleure chance de survivre ici, était bien d'attaquer et espérer surprendre le mangemort. Peu de chance que cela fonctionne mais on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu, cela pouvait marcher.

Il vit l'aristocrate s'avancer les deux mains en évidence, calme et le visage neutre.

« Du calme, Potter. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu à notre dernière rencontre ! » siffla Harry en reculant à chaque fois que Malfoy faisait un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

Sa respiration se fit encore plus hachée à mesure que l'adrénaline montait en lui. Il était prêt à lancer le premier sortilège. Il allait s'enfuir. Il avait effectivement une chance. L'homme n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Il pourrait le toucher et s'enfuir. Il lui suffisait juste de bien viser et prier pour que l'homme n'ait pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Autrement dit ses chances étaient très minces.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et serra sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Et quels sont les ordres maintenant ? Me ramener à Voldemort ? M'exhiber comme un trophée pour votre gloire personnelle ? Me tuer vous-même et ramener mon cadavre à votre Maître ? »

« Potter ... »

« JE NE ME LAISSERAIS PAS EMMENER SANS COMBATTRE ! _Stupefix ! » _hurla-t-il avec force.

Le Survivant crut entendre le Serpentard l'appeler par son prénom mais il n'en avait cure. Il lança sortilège sur sortilège en espérant toucher et mettre à terre son ennemi. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il savait de toute façon qu'il n'en aurait jamais la volonté. Il n'était pas un tueur. L'altercation avec Bellatrix Lestrange le lui avait prouvé.

L'homme ne faisait qu'esquiver et bloquer ses attaques et ne lui envoyait que l'_expelliarmus_. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas si facilement désarmer. Le combat – enfin plutôt la parodie de combat – dura une dizaine de minutes, l'aristocrate s'approchant toujours plus de lui, même pas menaçant, juste soucieux et lui intimant d'arrêter pour parler. Mais le Survivant refusa de tomber dans le piège du fourbe Serpentard et continua jusqu'à épuisement total, sa vue devenant de plus en plus floues et obscurcie par des points noirs.

Il sombra alors que Malfoy n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait plus la force de lancer le moindre sortilège et tomba inconscient.

xXxXxXx

Lucius suivit le Survivant à travers Londres. Il était persuadé d'avoir couru un bon kilomètre et demi. Peut-être deux. Heureusement qu'il s'était jeté un sortilège d'indifférence pour ne pas attirer les regards des moldus. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels sorciers qui aimaient vivre du coté moldu non plus. Le plus dur était de suivre Potter alors qu'il traversait les routes avec tous les véhicules moldus extrêmement dangereux. Il finit toutefois par le rattraper dans une ruelle sombre et sale du vieux Londres.

En analysant de loin les gestes d'Harry Potter, ses tics, ses tremblements, l'aristocrate comprit qu'il était apeuré mais qu'il était prêt à mourir au combat.

_'Oh moins, il n'a pas totalement perdu de son coté gryffondor... Mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état lamentable ?'_

En le voyant ainsi vêtu, en clochard alors qu'il était un homme riche et célèbre dans le monde sorcier, Lucius Malfoy eut pitié du Survivant et prit sa décision. Il n'allait pas le remettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme n'avait déjà que trop souffert entre les mains du Mage noir. Il était temps que cela cesse.

Fort de sa décision, il s'avança les mains levées, dans un signe d'apaisement.

« Du calme, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre, avec une touche d'inquiétude qu'il ne se connaissait pas. « Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu à notre dernière rencontre ! » siffla le gryffondor en reculant à chaque pas du Lord.

« Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres, » répondit Lucius en retenant un soupir.

Potter était comme une bête traquée, effrayé et prêt à mordre.

« Et quels sont les ordres maintenant ? » ricana le jeune homme, le regard vert presque dément. « Me ramener à Voldemort ? M'exhiber comme un trophée pour votre gloire personnelle ? Me tuer vous-même et ramener mon cadavre à votre Maître ? »

« Potter ... »

« JE NE ME LAISSERAIS PAS EMMENER SANS COMBATTRE ! _Stupefix ! »_

_«_ Harry, non ! »

Lucius n'eut d'autre choix que de se déplacer sur le coté d'un pas pour éviter le sort et de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre. Il n'osa pas lancer un seul sort agressif autre que celui de désarmement sur le jeune homme pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais le Gryffondor était déjà un excellent duelliste pour son âge, d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il était ivre mort, ou presque, et exténué par sa course.

Il continua d'avancer pour se rapprocher du jeune homme et lui tendre la main. Il voyait bien que malgré la saleté et la barbe, Harry Potter tirait sur la corde qu'il avait déjà que trop usé ce jour-là avec sa consommation d'alcool. Il pâlissait. Lucius était persuadé qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre.

« Harry, je souhaite juste te parler, » tenta-t-il pour calmer le Gryffondor qu'il savait plus enclin à la diplomatie qu'au combat.

Hélas, la peur ainsi que sa réclusion dans les rues de Londres avaient fait que le jeune homme était plus enclin à se battre dorénavant. Pour survivre. Étrangement, Lucius ressentit de la peine pour ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il le vit vaciller, ses yeux verts se fermant d'épuisement. Il parcourut les derniers mètres en une seconde pour le cueillir dans ses bras et tomber à genou sur le sol, faisant fi des déchets qui les entouraient. Seul le gryffondor évanoui comptait à ses yeux.

Ignorant le dégoût que lui inspiraient l'odeur de bière et la tenue du Survivant, il glissa une main pâle sur son visage pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux et bien le regarder. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il n'était plus fin mais maigre, presque squelettique, d'horribles cernes noires sous les yeux, signe qu'Harry ne dormait pas bien. Cela pouvait très bien être de ses conditions de vie dans les rues de Londres mais l'intuition du serpentard l'amena à penser qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ? » murmura-t-il.

Il soupira et se redressa. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et le portait comme un nourrisson. Il réfléchit rapidement où est-ce qu'il pourrait l'emmener pour prendre soin de lui, ne devant pas traîner à cause des aurors qui avaient certainement repéré leur altercation avec leurs dispositifs de détection, surtout qu'Harry avait la Trace sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école encore. Il amena la baguette du gryffondor à lui et transplana non pas pour son Manoir principal – ce serait mener le garçon à sa perte – mais pour son petit chalet en bordure de mer qu'il s'était approprié peu de temps auparavant pour chercher le calme et la tranquillité quand il voulait rester loin des moldus. Même Narcissa et Drago en ignoraient l'existence.

Il porta immédiatement le jeune homme dans la chambre et lui lança un sortilège le rafraîchir et un autre pour le changer. Il laissa toutes les affaires du gryffondor à proximité pour ne pas qu'il panique et veilla un instant sur son sommeil, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre dorénavant.

C'était bien de l'avoir sorti des rues de Londres mais maintenant ? Il avait pour une fois agi en gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais Harry avait terriblement besoin d'aide, d'une main pour le guider, le soutenir. Qui aurait cru que lui, Lucius Malfoy, serait cette main tendue ? Lui-même n'y aurait pas cru quelques mois plus tôt.

Il sentit soudain sa marque le brûler. Le Maître appelait. Comme il travaillait encore à cette heure-ci en général, il avait une marge de manoeuvre, certes courte, mais il pouvait gagner un peu de temps. Il plaça des barrières autour de la propriété du chalet pour que le Gryffondor ne s'enfuit pas avant qu'il ait pu au moins lui parler. Il lui laissa également un mot pour qu'il ne panique pas et transplana pour sa demeure principale. Il arriva naturellement en retard à la réunion.

« Pardonnez mon retard, Maître, » fit-il en entrant et s'inclinant bien bas. « Une cliente particulièrement insistante. »

Le mage noir écarta sa remarque d'un geste de la main. L'aristocrate alla s'asseoir à coté de son épouse, juste en face de Severus. Yaxley faisait son rapport sur les mouvements des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mouvement que Severus, en tant qu'espion, pouvait confirmer ou infirmer, ou tout simplement ne pas savoir, n'ayant pas été informé parce qu'il assumait ses cours à Poudlard.

Il écouta distraitement, les rapports et compte-rendus et observa les quelques séances de tortures de ceux qui avaient échoués sans broncher. Son esprit, protégé derrière ses barrières mentales, était tourné vers le jeune gryffondor évanoui dans son chalet. Il ne pourrait pas le garder à l'oeil bien longtemps avec toutes ses obligations, tant auprès du Lord Noir mais aussi au Ministère avec son travail et ses sièges. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur lui. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait veiller sur Harry Potter en son absence sans le forcer à participer à la guerre qu'il semblait avoir fui volontairement.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Es-tu toujours avec nous, Lucius ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » répondit l'aristocrate en croisant le regard rougeoyant du mage noir. « Plus ou moins. »

« Plus ou moins ? » fit le Lord noir de sa voix douce et glaciale.

Lucius sentant la punition du _doloris_ venir, décida de parler d'un de ses problèmes qui intéresserait sans aucun doute le Lord puisque cela le touchait directement.

« Eh bien, Mon Seigneur, je fais face à un problème épineux et j'essaie de le régler au plus vite pour qu'il y ait le moins de retombées possibles sur votre cause, » avoua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Un problème épineux, dis-tu ? » susurra Voldemort. « De quel ordre ? »

« Financier, Mon Seigneur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je participe activement à l'effort de guerre et que j'octroie l'hospitalité à la plupart de nos hommes. Cela se paie, Mon Seigneur. Et je suis arrivé à un stade où je dois réfléchir sérieusement et faire attention pour ne pas sombrer sous ... »

« Notre petit Lucius aurait-il un problème parce que sa concubine lui demande trop d'argent ? » interrompit Bellatrix en ricanant, faisant rire l'assemblée.

L'aristocrate serra les poings et fusilla sa belle-soeur.

« Je vais faire taire les rumeurs maintenant, » fit-il, glacial, en sortant sa baguette.

Bellatrix se leva à son tour, baguette sortie, prête à se défendre.

« Comme si j'avais envie de me battre contre toi, traînée, » siffla Lucius. « Je vais te prouver ma fidélité envers ma propre épouse. Je jure sur ma magie que jamais je n'ai eu d'aventure avec aucune femme d'aucune sorte qui aurait pu ternir l'honneur et le prestige de Narcissa Malfoy. » Un filament magique de couleur bleue s'échappa de sa baguette en bois d'orme pour rentrer dans sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur. « Maintenant, Bellatrix, tu as le choix, soit tu arrêtes tes rumeurs de vieilles mégères, soit tu te trouves un autre logement ! Je ne me laisserai plus insulter dans ma PROPRE MAISON ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Bellatrix regarda sa soeur, pensant recevoir son soutien.

« Et tu peux regarder Narcissa autant que tu voudras. Elle n'a pas un mot à dire au sein de ma maison. Tu as colporté des accusations mensongères, tu fais circuler de fausses rumeurs sur mon dos, assumes-en les conséquences ! Tout soutien que ta soeur pourrait t'offrir, c'est un logis dans une des propriétés Black dont elle s'occupe. Rien d'autre. »

Lucius se rassit et retint un soupir de frustration. Il était à bout de nerfs et Bellatrix lui sortait de quelque part depuis un moment. Elle se croyait tout permis parce qu'elle était la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais s'il tolérait – par crainte – les agissements du Lord Noir dans sa demeure, acceptant le _doloris_ sans émettre une seule plainte, cela n'allait pas être le cas très longtemps des autres mangemorts. Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit.

Un regard en coin vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit comprendre à l'aristocrate que le mage noir s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Lucius se retint de faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement envers cet homme qui ressemblait plus à un serpent à présent.

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? » s'exclama alors la sorcière à moitié cinglée.

« Bella, cela suffit, » susurra Voldemort, l'intimant au silence par sa seule phrase. « Lucius a raison. Les finances ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et comme il vient de prouver que tes allégations étaient fausses, tu te dois de te montrer plus respectueuses envers ton hôte. »

« Oui, Maître, » fit la sorcière en s'inclinant bien bas devant les robes noires du Lord avant de se rasseoir.

Cela ne lui empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à Lucius. Ce dernier l'ignora. Il avait gagné du temps ainsi qu'une excuse pour son anxiété. Il croisa par la suite le regard noir de son épouse et il pinça les lèvres, cela promettait une énième dispute conjugale au soir que tout le manoir prendrait plaisir à entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce manque de vie privée dans sa propre maison ! Il repoussa cet ennui dans un coin de sa tête, pour se préoccuper du problème épineux, non pas financier, mais bien humain et qui dormait en ce moment même dans son chalet, à cent cinquante kilomètres de sa position actuelle.

xXxXxXx

Harry était bien au chaud, dans l'obscurité salvatrice de l'inconscience. Il ne pensait à rien et ne souffrait plus. Il n'avait plus peur non plus. Il était juste serein. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller, juste rester là et ne plus bouger.

Malheureusement pour lui, chaque moment de paix a sa fin et il dut reprendre peu à peu pied dans le monde réel. Il reprit connaissance dans une chambre simple et pourtant coquette. Le lit était à baldaquin avec des rideaux et des draps aux couleurs claires, beiges et blancs, contrastant avec les meubles en bois de chêne sombre. Il n'y avait pas de photos, juste deux peintures de paysages accrochés sur les murs. Il se leva lentement pour aller observer à travers la fenêtre l'environnement dans lequel il était tombé. Il était dans un petit chalet en bord de mer Merlin seul savait où.

_'Comment je suis arrivé ici ?'_ se demanda-t-il calmement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. _'Je me souviens ... Je suis allé acheter mes canettes de bière et un sandwich au magasin ... Ensuite ... Je suis allé au parc ... hmmm ... le parc royal, je crois ... non, certain, je suis passé à coté de la statue de Peter Pan ! Et après ... J'ai marché le long du lac en buvant une bière ... Je voulais m'installer en dessous du saule pleureur, c'est un endroit calme... Et j'ai ... percuté ... MALFOY !'_

Harry se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes et se mit à la recherche de ses affaires, plus particulièrement sa baguette. Il se sentit vaguement mieux en la prenant entre ses doigts. Il se vêtit rapidement de ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il arriva dans un salon aussi coquet et simple que la chambre. Etait-ce un chalet du Lord ? Il le pensait bien plus enclin à montrer ses richesses, même au sein de ses demeures. Le serpentard semblait tellement fier de lui et de son statut de riche sorcier Sang-Pur.

Il y avait devant la cheminée de pierres brutes un canapé et deux fauteuils en microvelours noir avec des oreillers gris et vert, ce qui était déjà bien plus serpentard aux yeux d'Harry, plus à l'image de Lucius Malfoy. Toujours aucune photo excepté une sur la cheminée où l'on pouvait voir le couple Malfoy avec Drago qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Ils étaient tous les trois droits et fiers, un très léger sourire sur leurs lèvres. Là était sa confirmation qu'il était bien dans une demeure du mangemort.

Il y avait une cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger. La cuisine équipée semblait étrangement fort moldue aux yeux du jeune gryffondor, ce qui ne concordait pas avec la haine de l'homme pour tout ce qui avait attrait au monde moldu. La table de la salle à manger était dans le même bois que les meubles de la chambre, du chêne sombre. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'enveloppe claire qui tranchait clairement sur la surface lisse et vernie. Il y vit son nom inscrit dessus avec une écriture fine et penchée, très soignée, totalement à l'opposé de ses pattes de mouche. Curieux, il s'en empara et retourna dans la chambre où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, bien plus facilement défendable dans le cas où le Mangemort revenait.

Il ouvrit la lettre et fit courir son regard sur les mots.

_Cher Harry, _

_Tu es ici en sécurité. Je n'ai l'intention ni de te faire du mal, ni de te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fait un moment que je doute de ma position au sein de cette guerre, me préoccupant plus pour la sécurité de mon fils. Et quand je t'ai vu dans ce parc, j'ai eu un pincement au coeur pour moi qui suis un père. Je suis persuadé que si tes parents étaient encore vivants, ils seraient horrifiés par la vision que j'ai eue de toi et auraient tout fait pour te venir en aide. _

_Je t'en prie, reste dans ce chalet, ni le Lord Noir, ni ma femme, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne connait son existence dans le monde sorcier. Il y a de quoi te nourrir dans la cuisine. Sers-toi, ne te gêne pas. _

_Je souhaiterai te parler Harry. Si tu pouvais ne pas m'attaquer tout de suite à notre prochaine entrevue, ce serait apprécié. Je te ferrais le serment magique pour que tu comprennes vraiment que je ne veux pas te nuire. Cela pourra te garantir un semblant de sécurité en ma présence. _

_Cordialement, _

_Lucius. _

« Génial, me voilà maintenant le prisonnier de Monsieur Lord Malfoy, » maugréa Harry en rejetant la lettre sur la table. « Bon, tant que je suis là dans une prison dorée, autant aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! »

Harry reposa ses affaires dans la belle chambre, prenant sa baguette avec lui dans la salle de bain noire et blanche avec la tuyauterie couleur argentée, et avisant la baignoire, décida qu'il se prendrait plutôt un bon bain brûlant.

Il posa sa baguette à portée de main, la porte scellée, ainsi que celle de la chambre avec une alarme en plus, et se fit couler de l'eau. Il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire avec un soupir d'aise en sentant la chaleur sur ses jambes et dans le bas de son dos, chaleur qui remontait délicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale à mesure que l'eau montait. Il se frotta lentement les croûtes de saleté qui s'étaient formées sur son corps. Cela n'empêcha pas sa peau de le chatouiller un instant aux endroits qui étaient restés trop longtemps dissimulés. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ses cheveux, les trempant juste quand il se coucha totalement dans la baignoire.

Il resta sous l'eau un long moment, dans le calme et le silence apaisant, entendant vaguement le ressac des vagues plus loin. Au bout de quelques instants, la lettre du Lord ainsi que les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir. Que voulait Malfoy ? Que cherchait-il ? Voulait-il devenir un espion pour Dumbledore ? Et si oui, pourquoi lui parler à lui ? Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à la guerre. Il voulait avoir la paix pour une fois dans sa vie. Ne vivre que pour lui et non plus pour les autres. Il avait déjà trop sacrifié pour les autres ! Devait-il en plus donner sa vie pour qu'ils soient satisfaits ? Il n'en ferait rien ! Qu'ils se battent pour leur vie et qu'ils meurent en essayant ! Ou vivent s'ils ont de la chance !

Il soupira. Tellement de questions, tellement de possibilités, troublant le semblant de paix qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans les rues en sombrant dans l'alcool. Il avait envie d'une bière. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais son sac était dans la chambre... loin ... et il était si bien dans l'eau chaude... Il avait la flemme. Flemme de se lever la chercher lui-même et flemme de prendre sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, _accionner_ sa bière et refermer la porte. Il pourrait attendre un peu... Juste encore un peu... D'abord l'eau chaude...

xXxXxXx

Lucius alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Il était un peu tard pour sortir. Il venait encore de se disputer avec Narcissa avec pour sujet Bellatrix. Il n'aurait soi-disant pas dû la traiter de la sorte ... Mais qu'elle le respecte ! Non seulement en tant qu'hôte mais également en tant qu'homme ! La sorcière l'accusait d'infidélité alors qu'il n'avait jamais trompé son épouse ! Jamais ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient !

Tous les jours, il rencontrait de belles jeunes femmes et de beaux jouvenceaux qui lui faisaient de l'oeil et des avances même. Jamais il n'avait cédé. Et pour certains, cela avait été dur de résister. Et comme il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, des demandes, il en avait à la pelle. Son charme naturel, son charisme en était la cause. Pas que cela ne lui déplaise, mais il n'en avait jamais abusé, sauf peut-être l'une ou l'autre fois pour soutirer des informations mais sans jamais dépasser les limites décentes pour ne pas entacher l'honneur de sa femme. Femme qu'il aimait et respectait ! Et maintenant ... même de cela, il commençait à douter de plus en plus avec les événements récents et leurs disputes conjugales qui se faisaient de plus en plus récurrentes.

Il soupira de dépit en s'asseyant, se vautrant presque, dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il fit venir à lui la bouteille de Whisky PurFeu et un verre avec deux glaçons. Il en but une petite gorgée, savourant la brûlure que lui causait le liquide ambré sur son palais et tout le long de sa gorge à mesure qu'il descendait vers son estomac. Il se massa la tempe d'une main, faisant tournoyer lentement l'alcool dans son verre, songeur. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Surtout que le lendemain, il ferait une seconde rencontre avec le gryffondor. Il espérait qu'Harry serait plus enclin à l'écouter cette fois. Il allait lui laisser la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée pour récupérer et prendre connaissance de son environnement avant d'aller au chalet. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de toute façon. Il y avait veillé.

Maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un en qui Harry avait confiance et qui pourrait veiller sur lui sans le forcer à retourner au combat. Mais qui pourrait, qui voudrait assumer ce rôle ? Quiconque était allié d'Harry était des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des enfants. Autrement dit des personnes étant à Poudlard ou des personnes qui l'attaqueraient dès qu'il serait à en vue. Et ils ramèneraient d'office le gryffondor sur le champ de bataille. Ce que ce dernier ne voulait probablement pas, sinon pourquoi fuir et disparaître ?

C'était vraiment une situation difficile dans laquelle il s'était embarquée mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Pas cette fois. Il se mit à réfléchir à toutes ses altercations passées avec le gryffondor pour essayer de trouver la solution à son problème. Il y passa une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Sans trouver. Epuisé, il était parti se coucher dans son lit conjugal où Narcissa dormait déjà. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'embrassa, rituel qu'il faisait depuis des années et que même maintenant que son couple battait de l'aile, il continuait parce qu'au fond de lui, il aimait toujours son épouse. Les temps étaient juste ... difficiles.

Il releva ses boucliers mentaux en se vidant l'esprit et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les hurlements indignés et le début de bagarre entre deux mangemorts. Six heures quarante-sept du matin. Il avait dormi en tout et pour tout un peu plus de trois heures. Il était dès lors de très mauvaise humeur. Il sortit en robe de chambre et peignoir verts foncés et ordonna en hurlant qu'on baisse le son, sa maison n'était pas non plus le marché aux puces !

« Si vous voulez vous battre, allez le faire dehors ou dans la salle de duels ! Mais laissez les gens dormir, nom d'un hippogriffe ! »

Il retourna dans sa chambre et referma la porte en claquant avant de se masser les tempes. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette situation au sein de son manoir, cela faisait plus d'un an que cela durait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il espérait que le Lord était déjà debout ou sinon, il risquerait de déguster de l'avoir réveillé. C'était déjà arrivé. Deux fois.

Il retint un frisson et, puisqu'il était debout maintenant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain communiquant à sa chambre pour se prendre une bonne et longue douche bien chaude pour se réveiller et délasser ses muscles raides.

En sortant de la cabine, il lança un _tempus _informulé d'un geste de la main. Sept heures douze. Il soupira. Il avait faim mais il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans son manoir. Il allait manger un petit déjeuner en ville pour changer. Enfin, c'était un changer qui devenait peu à peu une habitude ces dernières semaines tellement la situation devenait insupportable. Il lui arrivait parfois de déjeuner avec Severus, surtout le week-end, mais sinon, il était seul. Et déjeuner avec Narcissa, alors cela devenait rarissime. Elle était toujours en train de dormir ou déjà en vive discussion avec sa soeur ou une autre sorcière.

Il s'habilla rapidement mais comme toujours avec une élégance malfoyenne, se munit de son porte-document et quitta le Manoir, saluant le Lord Noir qui venait vraisemblablement de se lever également et qui était occupé à punir les insolents sur lesquels il avait hurlé un peu plus tôt.

Une fois à Londres, il inspira profondément. Il commençait à préférer la cohue du Chemin de Traverse au petit matin à sa vie au Manoir. Toute sa vie changeait du tout au tout, ce qui le troublait un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher hors des sentiers battus. Mais il y avait un début à tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il serait totalement démuni non plus ! Il avait son nom et sa réputation derrière lui, du moins dans le monde sorcier.

Il prit un bon et copieux petit déjeuner dans un petit café qui proposait la combinaison et le mangea tranquillement. Il n'était pas pressé. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous au bureau. A moins d'avoir de nouveaux clients qui se présentent, il allait avoir le temps de travailler sur ses affaires personnelles dont les finances. Il allait aussi avoir le temps d'aller au chalet. Mais d'abord réfléchir à une potentielle personne en qui le gryffondor pourrait avoir confiance.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à cogiter sur ce problème, il se vida totalement l'esprit pour le reprendre mais sous un autre point de vue. Harry avait été éduqué comme un Né-Moldu et non comme un Sang-Pur ou un Sang-Mêlé. Il devait donc voir le monde magique à travers ses yeux. Voilà qui n'était pas aisé.

Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la journée à nouveau. Il coupait sa réflexion pour travailler sur autre chose avant d'y revenir. Puis, vers treize ou quatorze heures, une réponse vint s'imposer dans son esprit. Il y avait un être qui vénérait Harry Potter depuis longtemps au point qu'il s'était dressé contre lui, contre son Maître.

_'Dobby !' _s'exclama-t-il mentalement. _'Par les ailes noires des sombrals, Lucius, que tu peux être stupide ! Bien sûr ! Dobby !'_

Le souci maintenant, c'est comment le contacter et surtout le convaincre de l'aider ? Il n'avait jamais été des plus corrects avec l'elfe. Ni avec aucun de ses elfes d'ailleurs. Ils avaient beaucoup de ressentiments à son égard. Il soupira. Cela allait être difficile.

_'Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser,'_ pensa-t-il bien que n'étant pas certain que cela fonctionnerait. '_Enfin,_ _on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu, cela peut marcher ...'_

Il insonorisa son bureau pour ne pas qu'on l'écoute de l'extérieur.

« Dobby, » appela-t-il calmement. Il inspira profondément. « Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. J'ai un service à te demander. Dobby, s'il te plaît, viens ici. C'est pour Harry Potter. »

A la mention du Survivant, l'elfe apparut devant lui, à une distance de quelques mètres, sur ses gardes mais on pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux globuleux de la créature.

« Lord Malfoy a appelé Dobby. Lord Malfoy veut parler de Harry Potter à Dobby ? »

Alors que l'elfe parlait de sa petite voix aiguë, la colonne de chapeaux qu'il avait sur la tête vacillait à chacun des mouvements de sa petite tête, menaçant de tomber. Il portait une sorte de cravate verte ornée de fers à cheval sur sa poitrine nue, un short à coloris bleus et blancs avec un écusson – l'habit devait sans doute convenir à un enfant – et des chaussettes dépareillées, une jaune moutarde unie et une autre verte à pois blancs.

« Oui, Dobby. J'aurais un service à te demander. Je sais où se trouve Harry Potter et il va au plus mal. Psychologiquement. Il a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas veiller sur lui tout le temps. Si je te demande de ne pas le ramener à l'Ordre du Phénix ou au Ministère de la Magie, accepterais-tu de l'aider ? »

« Lord Malfoy veut-il faire du mal à Harry Potter ? » demanda suspicieusement l'elfe en jaugeant le sorcier du regard.

« Non, » répondit Lucius en sortant sa baguette. « Je veux juste l'aider. Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne pas livrer Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les yeux verts de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent de surprise à l'écoute du serment, inviolable de surcroît, alors que des filaments de magie partaient du bout de la baguette du sorcier pour se diriger vers son coeur, et vers le coeur du Gryffondor.

« Dobby accepte d'aider Lord Malfoy. Pour le bien de Harry Potter. Harry Potter a libéré Dobby. Dobby doit aider Harry Potter. Dobby est l'ami de Harry Potter ! »

« Attends mon prochain appel, Dobby, » dit alors l'aristocrate. « Je vais retourner le voir aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, Lord Malfoy. Dobby sera à l'écoute. »

Et l'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais Lucius était déjà plus rassuré. Dobby s'occuperait d'Harry parce qu'il appréciait et voulait aider le sorcier. Et aussi parce qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas important aux yeux de l'elfe apparemment.

Il soupira de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils.

_'Mais c'était quoi cet accoutrement ?!'_

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser sur ce genre de détails. Il avait l'aide de l'elfe, c'était déjà cela de gagner. Il continua à travailler sur quelques dossiers avant de ranger toutes ses documents à leur place avant de partir. En sortant dans le Grand Hall du Ministère, il inspira profondément avant de transplaner pour son chalet en bord de mer.

En voyant le spectacle magnifique qui se jouait devant ses yeux – un magnifique coucher de soleil – il resta là un moment à l'observer tout en écoutant le ressac des vagues. C'était apaisant. C'est ce qui l'avait attiré ici. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à acheter le chalet. Le calme et la quiétude des lieux. Et il était sûr que cela devait aussi avoir un certain impact chez le gryffondor. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à ce genre de spectacle. A part peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux qui sont aussi fous que lui.

Lucius appela l'elfe au bout d'un instant. Dobby apparut à ses côtés et observa les lieux, repérant immédiatement la signature magique d'Harry Potter à l'intérieur. Mais il resta proche de son ancien maître qui avait un comportement pour le moins étrange en ce jour. Intriguant serait un mot plus exact pour décrire l'état de pensée et de confusion de la créature. Non ... le mot n'était pas encore assez fort ... Il n'y avait pas de mot, ou s'il y en avait un, Dobby ne le connaissait pas !

« Lord Malfoy a bon goût pour trouver les beaux endroits, » commenta-t-il.

« J'avoue ne pas avoir chercher la beauté ici mais bien plutôt la quiétude. Tu verrais le Manoir aujourd'hui, tu ne pourrais pas y rester une journée sans vouloir le fuir. Il y a tellement de bruits... »

« Il est vrai que Lord Malfoy a toujours détesté le bruit, » répondit l'elfe. « Dobby se souvient des sévères punitions pour avoir fait beaucoup de bruits. »

« Il est à l'intérieur. Vas. J'aimerais savoir s'il est dans de meilleures dispositions pour me parler ou s'il souhaiterait une journée supplémentaire pour se faire à son environnement. »

Durant cette conversation, pas une seule fois les yeux aciers n'avaient cessé de fixer l'astre solaire crépusculaire. Sa voix manquait de son ton coupant qui était d'ordinaire le sien, quand il était en public ou au sein même de son manoir maintenant. Il n'était presque plus jamais lui-même parce qu'il devait toujours cacher qui il était. Peut-être que cela était un des points que Narcissa lui reprochait, non ?

Il soupira. Tant que la guerre ne serait pas finie, les Mangemorts resteraient dans son Manoir. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

Il resta là à attendre le retour de Dobby. Commençant à ressentir la morsure du froid de la nuit tombante, mêlée au vent marin, il commença à marcher sur la plage en serrant sa cape autour de lui. Aaaaah ... Qu'il aimait faire cela ! Un plaisir si simple... Un plaisir qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps. Drago devait être encore qu'un petit enfant la dernière fois et maintenant il était presque un homme ... Il avait fallu plus de dix ans à Lucius pour retourner sur une plage et en apprécier le paysage. Cela en était presque affligeant ...

xXxXxXx

Harry s'était rendormi dans le lit dans le courant de l'après-midi après avoir bu ses trois dernières bières. Enfin, la troisième était à moitié entamée et traînait sur la table de nuit. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de transplanage. Il avait vu l'homme par la fenêtre mais appréhendait. Il n'allait pas foncer directement vers lui pour se faire avoir comme un gryffondor stupide. Il n'était plus cet enfant insouciant ! Il n'allait plus faire ce genre d'erreurs. Plus jamais !

Il fut intrigué de voir Lucius Malfoy rester ainsi, immobile devant le soleil couchant, ses cheveux blond platine volant au gré du vent. Cela était presque irréel. il n'avait jamais vu l'homme ainsi. Il pouvait voir son visage de profil. Il semblait vouloir chercher la quiétude de l'endroit. Harry devait admettre qu'il avait fait un bon choix en matière d'endroit calme et apaisant. Les lieux semblaient vouloir poser un baume sur son coeur et ses pensées. Certes pas suffisamment pour lui faire oublier sa perte de Sirius et sa volonté de fuir mais ... Hormis la tension d'être dans la propriété d'un mangemort de Voldemort, le gryffondor était bien là. S'il devait un jour acheter un endroit, un petit chez soi, ce serait certainement un endroit semblable. Ou peut-être un lieu aussi calme mais en pleine forêt ou en montagnes. Isolé et calme avec la nature comme seul bruit de fond.

Soudain, un elfe de maison apparut juste à coté du sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Dobby ! Harry pouvait le reconnaître entre mil. Il n'y avait que Dobby pour s'habiller ainsi maintenant qu'il était un elfe libre. Que faisait-il ici, répondant probablement à l'appel de Lucius Malfoy, son ancien et détesté maître ? Etait-il en train de rêver ?

Tout cela était vraiment irréel ! Le serpentard qui l'appelle par son prénom et lui écrit une lettre disant vouloir l'aider ! Cet endroit magnifique et calme où il était enfermé, en 'sécurité' ! Et maintenant, Dobby qui répond à l'appel de Lucius Malfoy ! C'était du délire ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! Il devait être en train de rêver ! Ou pire, il était mort et était devant une vision idyllique du monde !

Quoique ... il n'aurait pas choisi Malfoy pour compagnie... Ses parents ? Sirius ? Ses amis peut-être ? Mais certainement pas lui !

Puis il vit l'elfe se retourner et se diriger rapidement dans sa direction.

_'Voilà qui promet...,'_ soupira le gryffondor. _'Je vais cuisiner Dobby !'_

Il attendit que l'elfe soit rentré et ait refermé la porte pour lui sauter dessus et le ramener rapidement dans la chambre qu'il pouvait bien plus facilement défendre.

« Dobby ! » attaqua-t-il immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Malfoy ?! »

« Lord Malfoy a appelé Dobby pour aider Harry Potter, » expliqua l'elfe après avoir serré le sorcier dans ses bras, les yeux humides. Il était trop heureux de le savoir vivant et plus ou moins bien portant. Du moins, physiquement ... « Lord Malfoy a promis à Dobby de ne pas vous emmener chez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Lord Malfoy a fait un serment inviolable. »

« Inviolable ? »

« Oui ! Dobby trouve le comportement de Lord Malfoy étrange mais Dobby sait que le sorcier n'est pas influencé par quelque magie ou potion que ce soit. Dobby pourrait le sentir ! Dobby est un elfe ! Dobby a confiance en Lord Malfoy pour une fois parce que Lord Malfoy a été étrangement poli et Lord Malfoy semble vraiment inquiet pour Harry Potter ! Lord Malfoy a demandé à Dobby de veiller sur Harry Potter ! »

« Va-t-il me renvoyer chez Dumbledore ? »

« Non. Lord Malfoy a demandé à Dobby de ne pas ramener Harry Potter à l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Le sorcier s'assit sur le lit, assimilant lentement chaque information que l'elfe venait de lui donner. Il déglutit.

« Que veut-il de moi ? »

« Dobby l'ignore, Harry Potter. Mais Lord Malfoy semble bien plus vieux et fatigué que dans les souvenirs que Dobby a de son ancien Maître. Dobby pense que Lord Malfoy est sincère. »

« Les serpentards ne sont jamais sincères, Dobby ! Ils ne savent que mentir et manipuler les gens pour arriver à leurs fins. »

« Mais si Lord Malfoy n'a pas l'intention de remettre Harry Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou à l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à Harry Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... »

Harry soupira et se leva pour observer le serpentard à travers la fenêtre. Il marchait le long de la plage, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Il resta là à le regarder. Il commençait à être frustré de ne pas le voir venir. Il disait vouloir parler, alors qu'il vienne ! Nom d'une chouette !

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'homme s'assit sur un gros rocher lisse et observa simplement la mer. Le gryffondor n'aimait pas attendre sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il s'empara rapidement de sa veste et, quand il la vit, sa bière entamée. Il n'allait pas la gaspiller non plus ! Il en but les quelques dernières gorgées et jeta ses déchets dans la poubelle avant de sortir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le mangemort pour avoir enfin les informations qu'il voulait, à savoir qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant ... ?

Il s'arrêta devant l'homme et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Avec son accoutrement de clochard, il n'était pas très impressionnant. Juste ... répugnant. Lucius le fixa de son regard acier, sans jugement. Juste de l'inquiétude était vaguement perceptible dans ses yeux. Il ne se leva pas, voulant laisser au jeune homme un semblant d'assurance. Il se savait grand et il s'imposait naturellement. Autant éviter ... Il ne voulait pas indisposer le gryffondor. Juste l'aider. Il avait l'air moins sale... Il puait toujours la bière par contre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, tenant fermement sa baguette en main.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » fit Lucius en croisant le regard émeraude si douloureux, trop douloureux à ses yeux, sans tenir compte de la baguette qu'il tenait.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi ne pas me remettre à Voldemort ? »

L'aristocrate retint un sifflement de douleur alors que sa marque le brûlait à l'évocation du nom de son Maître.

« Évite de dire son nom, Harry, » dit-il en massant distraitement son bras gauche tout en reportant son regard sur les vagues. « Cela ne pourrait t'apporter que des problèmes. »

« Ma vie n'est que problèmes ! Et je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Et si un jour, tu venais à dire son nom et qu'il apparaissait soudainement devant toi ? Que feras-tu ? »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est impossible ! »

« Tu serais surpris de ce qui est possible, Harry, » soupira Lucius. « Durant la première guerre, le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tabou. Le simple fait de le prononcer nous forçait à transplaner pour punir les coupables. C'est de là que vient la crainte des gens à l'idée de l'entendre. Ils ont peur de le voir apparaître devant eux. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il refasse la même chose. Et s'il le fait, toutes les protections que j'ai placées ici pour te protéger tomberont et nous mourrons tous les deux. »

Il avait dit cela simplement, calmement. Son ton était fatigué, presque blasé. Il en avait marre de la guerre lui aussi. Il voulait juste la paix.

« Je ne t'ai pas tué, » continua-t-il en replongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. « Parce que cela nous est interdit. Le mangemort qui te tuera subira la colère du Lord et peut-être même l'_avada_ s'il est de particulièrement mauvaise humeur. Il est juste toléré que l'on 'joue' avec toi, tant qu'on ne t'abîme pas trop pour son grand final ... » Lucius soupira. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien fait de trop pénible au Ministère, on a tous peur de la punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je ne te livrerai jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry, étonné mais restant sur ses gardes.

« Parce que tu as déjà trop payé. Tu n'as que seize ans et tu as perdu plus que n'importe qui dans ce pays. Tu as déjà trop donné de ta personne pour les autres sans jamais penser à toi. Et maintenant ... » L'aristocrate lui montra son apparence. « Regarde-toi, Harry. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je me souviens d'un petit garçon de douze ans qui me tenait tête tout en restant poli et qui a même réussi à faire rouler un serpentard dans de la poudre de cheminette. C'était bien joué d'ailleurs le coup de la chaussette dans le journal. Très serpentard. Étonnant que tu n'aies pas été placé dans cette maison... »

« Je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que le meurtrier de mes parents, » répondit Harry.

« Oh ... Un choixpeau flou ..., » comprit Lucius. « Ils sont rares. Surtout un tel mélange ... Tu as très bien caché ton jeu, Harry. Très peu de gens doivent l'avoir deviné... »

Lucius sortit sa baguette et, toujours sans regarder Harry, il fit le serment de ne pas nuire au gryffondor de quelques manières que ce soit. Et il fit le serment inviolable. Harry en avait les yeux écarquillés. Puis, l'aristocrate se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du gryffondor.

« Plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Harry. Au contraire, je te protégerai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix du jeune homme n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Je ne saurais pas vraiment t'expliquer. Cela fait un moment que je me questionne sur mon allégeance au Lord Noir ... Je ne sais pas si je rejoindrais Dumbledore. Je suis contre bon nombre de ses idées ... J'envisage la possibilité de fuir mais avec un nom et un faciès comme le mien et la Marque des Ténèbres, fuir n'est pas chose aisée, tu t'en doutes ... »

« Je sais en effet ce que c'est, » admit Harry. « Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? »

Lucius croisa à nouveau les deux billes émeraudes. Elles n'étaient plus vraiment méfiantes, de par son serment, juste curieux et mal à l'aise.

« Je n'attends rien de toi. Tout le monde attend de toi que tu sauves le monde, que tu sauves leur vie. Mais au final, qu'est-ce qu'ils te demandent depuis toutes ces années ? Que tu sacrifies ta vie pour eux ? Ils attendent cela de toi depuis que tu es bébé. Ils ne voient plus que le Survivant en oubliant l'adolescent qu'il y a derrière. Hier, dans la ruelle, j'ai vu le jeune homme qui se cache derrière le Survivant. Et crois-le ou non, mais cela a touché mon coeur de père. Je n'aimerais pas un tel destin pour Drago. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je veux t'aider ... »

« Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain, » commenta Harry.

« Je n'ai pratiquement plus aucune certitude depuis quelques temps, Harry ... C'est pour cela que je suis incapable de te répondre avec plus de franchise. Parce que je ne connais pas moi-même la réponse à ta question. Je fais juste ce qui est juste pour une fois. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient un jour à le découvrir, et bien, je mourrais en faisant ce que je pense être juste. »

Lucius fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

« Veux-tu marcher un moment sur la plage ou souhaites-tu rentrer te réchauffer ? A moins que tu veuilles que je te laisse seul ? Tu dois sûrement avoir matières à réfléchir. »

« Je ... »

Harry hésita, tortillant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

_'Prudence est mère de sûreté, Harry ...,'_ fit une voix dans la tête du gryffondor.

Il écouta alors sa conscience.

« Je crois en effet que je préférais rester seul et réfléchir. »

« Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Dobby. Il sait parfaitement comment je fonctionne et il est un très bon elfe quand il n'est pas agité. »

« Son agitation ne me dérange pas. Dobby est mon ami. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui. Bonne soirée, Harry. »

« Euh ... Bonne soirée à vous aussi ... Lord Malfoy. »

« Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Lucius, » fit le blond en s'éloignant calmement.

Il disparut plus loin en transplanant.

Harry soupira et se détendit tout d'un coup. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tendu. Il resta un moment à regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus et les étoiles s'allumer progressivement. Il observa longuement l'étoile Sirius, songeur, alors que doucement des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'assit sur la pierre froide et écouta le ressac bien plus fort et apaisant maintenant qu'il était dehors. Il était bien. Il y resta longuement, ne voyant pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que Dobby ne vienne le chercher.

« Est-ce que Harry Potter veut manger quelque chose ? » fit l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë.

« Appelle-moi Harry, Dobby, s'il te plait, » répondit le sorcier dans un soupir en fixant toujours les étoiles. « Ne dis plus mon nom de famille ... Et oui, je veux bien manger un morceau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Harry Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor soupira.

« Prépare ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile ... »

Dobby repartit de son petit pas rapide pour commencer à préparer un repas pour son ami, Harry Potter.

xXxXxXx

Lucius rentra chez lui. Il eut à peine ouvert la porte de son manoir qu'il regrettait déjà la quiétude de la mer. Ses tympans sensibles vrillaient à cause des hurlements. Encore deux mangemorts qui se bagarraient. Il les regarda avec dédain et dégoût se battre comme des moldus. Il vit à l'étage le Lord Noir accoudé sur la rambarde en train de les observer avec un sourire mauvais. Il s'amusait de les voir ainsi se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Il le salua d'un simple et bref signe de tête et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il demanda un simple repas et insonorisa la pièce pour ne plus entendre tout le vacarme qu'il y avait dans le hall. Il travailla encore un peu avant de boire un nouveau verre de whisky.

Tout s'était relativement bien passé avec le gryffondor. Il s'attendait à devoir encore se défendre. Au moins, il était venu lui parler et non engager un duel. Harry avait certes été agressif au début mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, il était un mangemort après tout et jusqu'alors, il y avait une certaine animosité entre eux. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que le jeune homme accepte son aide et commence à lui faire confiance. Qu'il comprenne que si nécessaire, il pourrait s'appuyer sur lui. Il l'aiderait. Il en avait fait le serment et ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ces lèvres à cette pensée. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un serment qu'il ne regrettait pas. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Il aiderait et protégerait Harry Potter, tant du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de lui-même. Car pour le moment, Harry était un danger pour lui-même. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il se perdrait en chemin et pourrait en mourir. Et il était bien l'un des rares hommes sur cette terre à mériter amplement une vie heureuse. Lucius espérait pouvoir lui offrir et lui montrer combien la vie était belle et qu'il n'avait pas à s'auto-détruire comme il l'avait fait ces derniers mois dans le Londres moldu.

Cela prendrait du temps, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, il réussirait. Il était un serpentard, et un serpentard arrivait toujours à ses fins. Ou presque. Il se battrait pour arriver à ses objectifs nobles et pour une fois désintéressés. Il partit se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour récupérer de sa courte nuit et de son réveil en sursaut et il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé à une heure bien plus décente et par son réveil-matin. Quel bonheur ! Il embrassa son épouse sur la joue et la laissa dormir encore et partit se doucher. Il descendit déjeuner dans sa cuisine et eut comme compagnie Fenrir Greyback qui était relativement calme quand il n'y avait pas d'adversaires ou de sorciers qui faisaient le coq devant lui. C'était quelque chose que le loup détestait, en particulier quand les sorciers en question avaient 'tout dans la gueule mais rien dans le froc' comme il le disait si bien. L'expression était un peu trop vulgaire de l'avis de Lucius mais elle avait le mérite d'être claire.

Et le loup ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Il était une créature magique et un être un peu bestial. Il ne parlait que quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Le reste du temps, il se taisait. Il avait bien un peu ri sur Lucius, en particulier des commérages et rumeurs qu'avait fait circuler Bellatrix, mais depuis que l'aristocrate avait prononcé sous serment sa fidélité la première fois, il le laissait tranquille. Il but tranquillement son thé du matin et se prépara tout doucement à partir. Il avait revêtu sa cape quand il entendit le début du remue-ménage qui était devenu le quotidien au sein de son Manoir. Il s'en alla avec bonheur et soulagement.

xXxXxXx

Harry passa les jours suivants dans le chalet ou sur le plage. Il avait même, pour passer le temps et parce qu'il n'en avait jamais fait de sa vie, fait un château de sable et il l'avait regardé se faire lentement éroder à mesure que les vagues passaient sur lui. Cela avait été une expérience relaxante et il la referait sûrement.

Il buvait toujours ses bières que Dobby allait se procurer et mangeait les petits plats de l'elfe. Il n'avait pas un grand appétit mais il adorait cette cuisine. Il la savourait.

Il ne s'était énervé que trois fois sur l'elfe durant les jours qui suivirent. Dobby voulait qu'il arrête de boire de la bière car cela dégradait sérieusement sa santé vu la quantité qu'il buvait. Harry avait à chaque fois pété un câble et avait essayé de sortir pour tout simplement aller au village le plus proche, quitte à marcher une journée entière, pour se chercher à boire.

Le gryffondor s'en voulait un peu de s'emporter ainsi sur la créature qui s'occupait de lui faire de bons repas et lui apportait un peu de compagnie mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa bière. Une partie de son esprit lui cria qu'il était alcoolique mais il la fit taire rapidement. Il n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait plaire à quelqu'un ou si quelqu'un en avait vraiment à faire... Il n'avait plus personne. Plus de parents. Plus de parrain. Il avait fui ses amis pour ne pas les perdre eux aussi. Et il avait fui la guerre ... La guerre qui lui avait tout pris ... Il ouvrit une nouvelle canette pour noyer son chagrin.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Dobby avait rattrapé de justesse la canette de bière qui oscillait dangereusement et menaçait de répandre son contenu sur le sol. L'elfe avait rapporté l'état du sorcier au Lord Malfoy à chacune de ses visites. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, il y avait deux êtres qui se souciaient de lui, de sa santé, de sa vie. Dobby et Lucius.

Ce dernier était venu tous les jours ou presque. Juste quelques instants au début, allant parfois jusqu'à une heure avant de repartir. Il ne faisait essentiellement que marcher sur la plage pour venir profiter d'un peu de calme. Il ne voyait pas toujours Harry mais prenant de ses nouvelles. Il ne s'imposait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le gryffondor le rejette et le repousse. Il attendait juste que ce dernier fasse le premier pas.

Dobby veilla sur le sommeil du jeune sorcier jusqu'à l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » murmura Lucius en arrivant derrière l'elfe, sa cape au bras.

« Harry Potter a encore crié sur Dobby aujourd'hui. Dobby n'arrive pas à faire en sorte qu'Harry Potter cesse de boire. Dobby échoue tout le temps ! Méchant Dobby ! »

Lucius attrapa immédiatement le bras de l'elfe qui avait été le sien.

« Ne te punis pas ! » ordonna-t-il dans un murmure, fermement. « Avec le bruit, tu vas réveiller Harry ! Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu te punisses... C'est pour cela qu'il t'a libéré non ? »

« Harry Potter n'a jamais dit à Dobby pourquoi il avait donné un vêtement. »

_'Encore un être qu'Harry a sauvé sans chercher contrepartie. Il l'a juste fait par bonté d'âme. Un coeur pur... Un véritable diamant ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut sa mort ...'_

Il regarda le gryffondor dormir, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'un geste doux. Le visage d'Harry bougea légèrement quand il le toucha. Le jeune homme semblait chercher et apprécier le contact durant son sommeil. Lucius releva un sourcil, amusé, et continua de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours longs, mais Dobby avait réussi à forcer Harry à aller les laver. Et il n'avait plus qu'une barbe de deux jours au lieu d'un gros bouc désordonné. Il semblait déjà plus humain que animal.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son protégé avec son problème d'alcool. Il ne pouvait clairement pas le forcer à arrêter et le braquer alors qu'ils échangeaient tout juste quelques mots quand ils avaient un semblant de discussion. Il allait devoir se renseigner.

« Il faudrait qu'Harry Potter suive un sevrage, » dit soudain Dobby en apportant une tasse de thé à l'aristocrate.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Harry Potter devrait boire une potion de sevrage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement guéri, » expliqua l'elfe. « Dobby pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que Harry Potter arrête de boire et de se détruire. »

« Cette potion est-elle difficile à se procurer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il faut un Maître en Potions pour la préparer. C'est une potion assez complexe de ce que Dobby sait car elle n'est jamais deux fois la même. »

Lucius soupira. Il allait devoir demander à Severus ... Mais il ne pouvait pas clairement lui dire les choses. Il savait parfaitement que le sorcier était un traître à la cause mangemort et qu'il espionnait pour Dumbledore. Mais ils étaient meilleurs amis et il respectait les choix de l'homme. Severus lui avait avoué un jour pourquoi autour d'un verre. La mort de la jeune Lily Evans, devenue Potter. C'était sa seule raison. Et depuis, il se battait pour Dumbledore, tapis dans l'ombre.

Mais Lucius hésitait. Si Severus apprenait qu'il détenait Harry, il voudrait sûrement qu'il le rende à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix pour mettre fin à la guerre. Hors lors des quelques courtes discussions qu'il avait eues avec le gryffondor, l'aristocrate avait appris qu'Harry ne voulait plus se battre. Il avait deviné juste. La mort de Sirius Black avait brisé le jeune homme. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. C'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à fuir. La perte d'un être cher.

Comme quoi il était si simple de briser quelqu'un ...

Le sommeil d'Harry commença à se faire plus agité alors que des mots incompréhensibles étaient murmurés. Des mots paniqués. Lucius se rapprocha et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du gryffondor.

« Harry, » fit-il en le secouant doucement. « Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Réveille-toi. »

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement et heurta la tête du blond. Violemment.

« Ouille ! » s'écria Lucius en se tenant le front.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Harry dans un grognement. « Lucius ! »

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, Harry. Encore. »

« Je ne fais que cela depuis plus de deux ans ! Je suis habitué maintenant ! Il y en a juste qui sont plus pénibles que d'autres. »

« Et moi, je t'éviterais des peines inutiles si je le peux, » rétorqua l'aristocrate sur une voix un peu mordante sans pour autant être trop agressive.

« Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me couve, » maugréa le brun en se levant. « J'ai plutôt l'habitude à ce qu'on me frappe dans ce genre de cas ! »

Il attrapa sa bière sur la table et la finit d'une traite avant de jeter la canette et de partir pour la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas remarqué le froncement de sourcils du serpentard à ses paroles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Qui frapperait quelqu'un parce qu'il fait un cauchemar ? C'était cruel !

Quand le lion revint, il voulut le questionner plus avant sur ce sujet mais il fut interrompu par une brûlure sur son bras gauche. Il le massa en soupirant. Le Seigneur faisait un rassemblement.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-il simplement.

« Okay, » fit distraitement Harry en regardant le paysage côtier par la fenêtre. « Bonne soirée, enfin... Essaye. »

« J'espère... »

Lucius partit en rangeant ses questions dans un coin de sa tête. Il y reviendrait à un autre moment. Là, il fit apparaître ses robes de mangemort ainsi que son masque avant de transplaner pour son Manoir. Ce soir était une grande réunion. Et vu la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sûrement une célébration.

_'Qui est mort encore pour qu'il soit aussi 'joyeux'_ ?' soupira Lucius intérieurement.

Il apprit plus tard dans la soirée que le Ministère de la Magie était tombé entre les mains du Lord Noir. Les seuls derniers opposants étaient dorénavant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

xXxXxXx

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et la relation entre le gryffondor et le serpentard évolua peu à peu vers une entente relativement cordiale. On ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amitié. Ils jouaient aux échecs de temps à autres, Lucius préférant faire sa paperasse de Lord au chalet plutôt qu'à son bureau au Ministère. Il y restait seulement pour ses rendez-vous. Le reste du temps, il préférait le calme et la quiétude de la mer en compagnie du petit lion qu'il découvrait progressivement.

Harry, contrairement à la croyance populaire, n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille aimante. Au contraire, ses relatifs moldus étaient des monstres de la pire espèce qui faisait passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un ange ! Ou presque ! Jamais le Lord Noir n'avait touché à un enfant parce qu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle. Oh ! Il l'avait bien vu une fois s'énerver mais il n'avait pas touché à l'enfant – à l'exception d'Harry, bien sûr, mais pour une autre raison –, pas même torturé pour la gêne occasionnée. Parce que ce n'était que cela, un accident. La preuve que l'enfant était magique. Dans les familles sorcières, c'était même une raison de célébrer. Plus les accidents arrivaient tôt, plus l'enfant était puissant. Mais si les accidents arrivaient trop souvent, cela démontraient que l'enfant était dans un milieu dangereux pour lui.

On ne touchait pas aux enfants magiques ! Non seulement parce que c'était contre tout bon sens, ils étaient leur avenir ! Mais aussi parce que c'était risquer la vie de l'enfant lui-même. Un enfant battu, s'il avait de la magie en lui, et en particulier parce qu'il était battu à cause de sa magie, pouvait devenir un obscurus. C'était pour cela qu'on ne leur faisait jamais rien. Ou à peine une petite rouste. Les enfants étaient des cadeaux de Magia et ils devaient être chéris.

Après la mort de Lily et James Potter, Harry avait été placé dans le seul endroit au monde où il était supposé être en sécurité et c'était finalement l'envoyer dans un enfer sans nom avec pour risque de le détruire totalement ! A se demander si Dumbledore est au courant de la vie du jeune homme. Apparemment, il l'aurait été mais avait refusé qu'il quitte sa famille. Comme si Harry Potter était du genre à exagérer ses propos... Maintenant que Lucius connaissait le Gryffondor de plus en plus, il savait que c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas la nature profonde d'Harry. Sa nature profonde était en fait un angelot qui se cachait sous une armure de guerrier. Voilà ce qu'Harry était. Un ange.

Si Lucius venait un jour à croiser ces moldus, il en ferait des choses ... Et pas légales ! Quelques _doloris_ se perdraient, cela il en était certain !

Peu à peu l'automne avançait et l'hiver approchait à grands pas, amenant avec lui le froid et les célébrations de fin d'années. Et la tension montait dans le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius en était même venu à se battre contre Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Severus était venu le repêcher au milieu de la bagarre et l'avait soigné. En ce moment même, il soignait les plaies sur les mains et le visage de l'aristocrate.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre ainsi ton sang-froid, Lucius, » commença Severus tout en nettoyant une plaie en dessous de l'oeil qui commençait à noircir. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ces derniers temps, tu as été beaucoup plus à cran. »

« J'ai des ennuis au boulot, c'est tout, » éluda Lucius.

« Toi ? Des ennuis ? Mais ce sont les mangemorts qui contrôlent le ministère, cela devrait vite se régler... Tu te tracasses pour rien. »

« Hmm. »

Severus nota que le blond ne réagissait pas.

« A moins bien sûr que cela n'ait rien à voir avec le travail ... »

« Severus ..., » soupira le Lord. « S'il te plait ... »

« Lucius, nous sommes amis ! Si tu as des problèmes, je t'aide, et tu le sais ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai un problème, juste un ami. »

« Et tu te tracasses pour lui. »

« Oui. »

« Quel est son problème ? »

« L'alcool. »

« Ah ! Oui, l'alcool. C'est vrai que c'est destructeur ... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »

« Au contraire, je commence à m'en faire une idée, » soupira Lucius. « Je n'arrive pas à le faire arrêter. Il devient hystérique quand il n'a pas son verre. »

« Il boit quoi et en quelle quantité ? » demanda Severus, soudain devenu professionnel alors qu'il rangeait le matériel de soin.

« De la bière. Une moldue. Il doit bien être à deux ou trois litres par jour. »

Le Maître des Potions grimaça légèrement.

« Est-il violent ? »

« Seulement verbalement et seulement quand il est dans cet état de ... »

« Manque ? »

« Oui. Le reste du temps, il ne ferait pas de mal à un boursoufflet. »

« Je vois. Tu sais si ton ami est allergique à quelque chose ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Il faudrait que je le rencontre alors pour pouvoir l'aider. »

« Cela ne va pas être possible, Severus. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Juste ... »

« Lucius, je ne peux pas lui brasser une potion de sevrage sans savoir si ton ami est allergique ou non à un ingrédient ! » s'exclama Severus. « Je vais devoir utiliser des éléments assez réactifs. Cela pourrait s'avérer être dangereux s'il en est allergique et les variantes le sont tout autant ! Il doit prendre la potion qui lui conviendra le mieux ! »

« Je comprends cela, Severus ! Mais je ne peux pas t'amener à lui ! J'ai juré de le protéger ! »

« Tu as jur... Mais Lucius, qui est ton ami ? »

« Severus, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, cela vaudra mieux pour toi, » soupira l'aristocrate en se levant. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

Le Maître des Potions regarda l'horloge.

« A cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Mais il est neuf heures du soir ! »

« Et alors ? Cette maison est devenu un véritable enfer au point que je n'y trouve plus jamais un moment de calme ! Comme tu as pu le remarquer tout à l'heure, j'en suis arrivé à perdre mon sang-froid ! Je pars dormir ailleurs cette nuit et avant que tu demandes comme ils le font tous depuis des mois, non je n'ai aucune liaison ! »

« Je n'allais pas te demander cela ..., » répondit lentement Severus, blessé que son ami pense une chose pareille de lui. « Je pensais plutôt à Narcissa ... »

« Tu ne connais pas la dernière ? »

« Non mais je sens que tu vas me l'apprendre. »

« Elle me trompe avec Rabastan ! »

« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain ! Mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à faire que hurler au scandale ! Je garde juste cette information précieusement dans un coin de ma tête. Tu peux te douter que pour le moment, mon couple n'est plus vraiment ma priorité. »

« Et quelle est donc ta priorité ? »

« Protéger Drago et mon ami. »

« Qui est ton ami, Lucius ? »

« J'ai dit non, Severus ! Reste en dehors de tout cela ! Cela ne t'apportera que des problèmes. Et pas qu'à toi d'ailleurs ! A lui aussi ! »

L'homme en noir plissa les yeux et bloqua la porte de son bras pour empêcher son ami de partir.

« Dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré, Lucius ? » demanda-t-il, menaçant, en fixant les yeux acier de son regard noir. « Dis-moi qui est ton ami ! »

« Non ! »

« Lucius ..., » menaça le Maître des Potions en sortant sa baguette. « Ne m'oblige pas à venir chercher l'information tout droit dans ton esprit. »

L'aristocrate recula lentement, sortant sa baguette pour se défendre mais il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Il pouvait toujours tenter une approche et voir si l'homme était ouvert. Si non, il l'oublieterait.

« Tu as fait tes choix pour une raison ! Une seule ! » murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « J'ai trouvé ma raison de me battre et de choisir mon camp. »

« Tu rejoins Dumbledore ? » s'étonna Severus en s'écartant.

« Non. Je rejoins le troisième camp. »

« Il n'y a pas de troisième camp. Je le saurais depuis le temps. »

« Pourtant il y en a un. Un camp qui ne veut pas se battre. Un camp qui est prêt à fuir si tel est le prix pour avoir la paix. »

Severus pinça les lèvres face à autant de lâcheté mais ne commenta pas. Ils étaient des serpentards après tout. Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage. Ils n'étaient pas comme les gryffondor à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

« Fuir ? Lucius, dis-moi qui est ton ami ! »

« Tu le connais ... Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur de te l'avouer. Pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Tu le ramènerais certainement là-bas. »

« Là-bas ? Où ? Lucius, cesse de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi qui c'est ! »

Lucius se rapprocha de son ami pour lui murmurer la réponse à l'oreille.

« Tu te bats pour ange depuis longtemps parti. Moi je me bats pour son angelot dorénavant. Il est là le troisième camp. »

Le blond s'écarta pour voir une expression de réflexion intense qui se mua progressivement en choc alors que Severus assimilait ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ... Tu l'as retrouvé ? Où est-il ? »

« En sécurité mais pas sans danger. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir. »

« Mais il doit se battre ! »

« Au nom de quoi ?! » attaqua froidement Lucius, le regard dur.

Severus recula, surpris par le ton. Il baissa sa baguette en bois d'ébène.

« Il a perdu ses parents, il a perdu son enfance, il a déjà dû affronter de nombreux dangers alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ! Il a vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaître et il vient de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ! Il n'a plus rien ! Et il devrait encore se battre pour un monde qui ne sait faire que l'aimer un jour pour le détester le lendemain ? Le monde est pourri, Severus ! Et il a décidé de le fuir. Il s'est juste ... perdu en chemin. »

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux quelques instants à fixer son meilleur ami, réfléchissant le pour et le contre.

« Il a fui ? »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais le lui reprocher ! » siffla Lucius. « Il n'a déjà que trop donné ! Que les autres se démerdent ! »

Severus regarda l'aristocrate, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pour que tu en arrives à prononcer un mot pareil, il faut vraiment que tu ... » Il soupira en se frottant le visage. « Ecoute, Lucius, j'ai promis sur la tombe de sa mère que je le protégerais, de ma vie si nécessaire, s'il est devenu alcoolique, laisse moi l'aider. Je dois le voir. »

« L'emmèneras-tu ? »

« Lucius ... »

« Est-ce que tu l'emmèneras contre son gré pour qu'il reprenne la place que tout le monde veut le voir prendre sans aucune considération de ses désirs ou son opinion ?! Est-ce que tu lui ferais ça ? Il a ma confiance, Severus ! Je ne la briserais pas pour le monde anglais ! Même si cela veut dire me passer de tes compétences en potions et essayer de trouver un autre Maître de disponible. »

« Bon courage, il n'y a aucun autre en Angleterre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué Slughorn. » L'homme en noir soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « J'accepte de ne pas l'emmener dans un premier temps. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose avec un alcoolique. Merlin mais dans quel guêpier ce satané gosse s'est encore fourré ? » termina-t-il pour lui-même dans un murmure.

Lucius se redressa et arrangea ses robes avant de se préparer à sortir.

« Si tu veux l'aider, rejoins-moi au parc royal de Londres dans une heure. »

« Du coté moldu ? » s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

« Au pied de la statue de Peter Pan, » ajouta le blond avant de marcher vers la porte. « Et Severus. Si jamais tu trahis ce secret, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? »

« Limpide, Lucius, » répondit Severus qui s'était tendu.

L'homme était surpris de la volonté du Sang-Pur à vouloir protéger et aider Harry Potter quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais il était aussi blessé par le manque de confiance qu'il avait fait preuve à son égard. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leurs jeunes années de mangemorts. Ils gardaient très peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Et celui-là était un énorme qui pouvait coûter la vie à beaucoup de gens.

Severus quitta le Manoir Malfoy une demi-heure plus tard et transplana pour l'Impasse du Tisseur chercher le matériel de potions nécessaire à la préparation d'une potion de sevrage avant de retransplaner mais pour le lieu de rendez-vous, au pied de la statue de ce personnage de contes moldus. Il était comme à son habitude en avance mais il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver Lucius déjà. Il l'attendait, assis sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Le blond se leva et approcha.

« As-tu dis quelque chose au Lord ? »

« Lucius ! » s'indigna Severus. « C'est bien mal me connaître ! Je n'ai absolument rien dit ! Je ne trahis pas mes amis ! Je ne le fais plus depuis ce jour-là... »

« Lily Evans ..., » fit l'aristocrate en hochant la tête de compréhension. « Ecoute, pour le bien d'Harry, je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander un serment. Celui de ne parler à personne, quel que soit le camp de la localisation d'Harry ni que je suis celui qui le garde en sécurité. »

Severus soupira mais fit un serment de sorcier. Lucius appela ensuite Dobby et lui demanda de donner la localisation exacte du chalet à son ami.

« Tu as fait d'un elfe de maison le gardien du secret ?! » s'exclama le Maître des Potions, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucius ? »

« Je vieillis et je gagne en sagesse, Severus, » soupira le blond en haussant des épaules. « Et fréquenter Harry ces dernières semaines a ouvert mes horizons encore plus que mes passages obligatoires dans le monde moldu pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai commencé à comprendre le monde moldu avec ses yeux et non le point de vue arriéré que j'en avais autrefois. »

Lucius tendit le bras vers son ami. Severus s'en saisit sans aucune hésitation. Ils transplanèrent pour le petit chalet en bord de mer. Même dans la nuit sans lune, le Maître des Potions put voir la beauté de l'endroit. Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement vers la bâtisse en bois afin de ne pas rester dans le froid. L'elfe de maison était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer du thé.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda directement l'homme en noir en scannant les lieux de son oeil acéré.

« Dans la chambre, » répondit l'elfe. « Harry Potter dort. Dobby a essayé de le réveiller pour sortir Harry Potter de son cauchemar, mais Dobby n'a pas réussi. »

« J'y vais, » dit aussitôt Lucius qui s'était accoutumé des cauchemars du gryffondor.

Severus lui emboîta le pas et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Lucius s'assit immédiatement sur le rebord du lit et tenta de réveiller le jeune homme agité. Le Maître des Potions resta en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il observa son ami faire, entre surprise – il commençait à en être habitué – et choc. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi doux avec quelqu'un qu'avec Narcissa Malfoy ou avec Drago. En voyant Potter se réveiller presque en hurlant et serrer Lucius dans ses bras, la mâchoire de Severus faillit tomber sur le sol. Les yeux du Survivant étaient hantés, douloureux. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus ce regard effrayé devenait brumeux et le jeune homme prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Tout cela grâce à l'étreinte réconfortante et aux murmures du serpentard qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras, protecteur. Il fut encore plus sidéré de le voir lui embrasser le front avant de le coucher et de le border.

xXxXxXx

Harry dormait dans son lit et était la proie d'horribles cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. La mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort, le Ministère, la mort de Sirius, le combat contre le mage noir et sa possession... Il était pris une fois encore dans cette boucle sans fin. Il s'agitait sous ses couvertures, le corps en sueur et la respiration trop rapide, effrayé.

Il se réveilla en hurlant pour se retrouver assis dans une étreinte forte et puissante, rassurante. Quand il sentit l'odeur du parfum pour homme, il se laissa aller contre le torse, pleurant silencieusement. Lucius était là pour le rassurer maintenant quand il faisait des cauchemars. Il aimait cela. Cela était étrange mais jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour lui auparavant, pas même Hermione. Il se sentait peu à peu en sécurité.

« Essaie de te rendormir, Harry, » murmura l'aristocrate à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci, » souffla le gryffondor alors qu'il se recouchait.

Il repartit au pays des songes sans remarquer la paire d'onyx noires qui avaient assisté à la scène.

xXxXxXx

Les deux serpentards retournèrent dans le salon et le blond referma la porte de la chambre du gryffondor. Ils burent calmement leur thé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, » fit le Maître des potions au bout d'un moment.

« Severus ? » fit Lucius les sourcils froncés.

« L'état de Potter ou ton comportement face à lui, » développa l'homme en noir.

« Pour ce qui est de l'état d'Harry, crois-moi il était dans un bien pire état quand je l'ai trouvé. »

« Parce qu'il y a pire qu'un insupportable gamin arrogant et fouteur de troubles en proie à des terreurs nocturnes et alcoolique ? »

« Oui, Severus. Il y a pire, » répondit l'aristocrate avec un regard triste alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. « Une image vaut plus que mille mots, » ajouta-t-il ensuite en se tapotant la tempe.

Le Maître des Potions y vit une invitation à entrer dans l'esprit de son ami. Ce qu'il y vit lui retourna l'estomac. Il en ressortit avec la nausée.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il a perdu la dernière personne qu'il aimait et dont il était aimé. Sa dernière famille. »

« Et ses moldus ? »

« Si jamais par malheur je viens à croiser la route des Dursley, ils tâteront de ma colère, Severus, sois-en certain ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Comparé à lui, ton enfance est plus joyeuse... »

« Que vient faire mon enfan... »

Severus s'interrompit en écarquillant les yeux avant de fixer la porte derrière laquelle le gryffondor dormait.

« Non ... Impossible. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille ! »

« Tu serais surpris de savoir combien c'est facile de fermer les yeux sur certains faits _pour le plus grand bien_. »

Le Maître des Potions soupira en se frottant le visage.

« Sinon, je peux savoir en quoi mon comportement te choque ? » demanda Lucius.

« On aurait dit que tu l'aimes... »

« C'est un ami, Severus. »

« Cela me semble bien plus profond que cela. »

« Ne raconte pas des mandragores ... »

« Lucius, je te connais depuis plus de vingt ans. Quand je t'ai vu interagir, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir avec Narcissa ou Drago. Enfin plus Narcissa que Drago maintenant que j'y pense. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je serais tenté de dire que tu es amoureux de Potter. »

« C'est ridicule, Severus ! Il n'est encore qu'un adolescent ! A peine un homme ! C'est juste un ami ! »

L'homme vêtu de noir ne fut pas convaincu par les propos de son ami. Mais il n'était d'un autre coté pas sûr que Lucius le sache réellement non plus ... Potter ne faisait décidément rien comme les autres ... Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il boit exactement que je sache déjà à quoi j'ai affaire. Je vais préparer la potion. »

« Je croyais que tu devais lui parler pour savoir s'il avait des allergies ? »

« Cela fait cinq ans que je dois brasser des potions pour cet aimant à problèmes, il n'a qu'une seule allergie et c'est tout ce qui est à base de cacahuète. Rien d'autre. Sur le plan des potions, j'ai du me pencher sur son dossier médical. J'aurais peut-être du le lire plus profondément pour savoir s'il avait été battu ... »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » demanda Lucius.

« Pourquoi me serais-je plus intéressé à la vie parfaite du célèbre Harry Potter ? »

« Ma vie ? Parfaite ?! » fit une voix teintée de colère non loin d'eux.

« Harry ! »

« Potter ! »

Le gryffondor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en robe de chambre, baguette en main, ses longs cheveux tout emmêlés lui cachant légèrement son visage pâle, du moins ce qui n'était pas mangé par une barbe de quatre jours. Les yeux émeraudes allèrent de l'aristocrate au Maître des Potions.

« Je peux savoir ce que Snape fait ici ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Je suis là pour vous, Potter ! »

« Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à foutre, » ricana Harry. « Pour vous je ne suis que le misérable fils de James Potter, se pavanant et se délectant de sa célébrité, arrogant et prétentieux ! Vous n'avez jamais cessé de me le rappeler toutes ces années ! Quant à ma vie _parfaite_, je vous suggère de vous mêler de vos chaudrons, professeur. Si vous avez été incapable de voir la vérité après toutes ces séances d'occlumencie à me bousiller encore plus le cerveau, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous serez capable de plus de discernement ! »

Harry fit le tour de la table et alla dans la cuisine se prendre un couteau et une pomme ainsi que quelques bières. Il fit venir à lui sa veste et il sortit en trombe pour aller s'installer sur le rocher face à la mer.

« Eh bien ..., » commenta Lucius après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. « Je ne savais pas que vos relations étaient aussi explosives. Je savais que tu ne l'appréciais pas mais à ce point-là ... Est-ce que tu le vois vraiment comme son père ? »

« Je ne le vois pas autrement que comme Potter ou Black ! » dit fortement Severus. « Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout cela et que je le vois aussi ... »

« Détruit, » termina le blond.

« Au moins, il n'a pas perdu sa fougue... »

« Ce n'est qu'un masque, Severus. Rien d'autre. Le masque du Survivant. Il s'en sert pour se protéger. Comme toi tu le fais sans cesse devant tes élèves ou devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry est différent. »

« Vu que j'ai plus l'impression de m'adresser à un Poufsouffle qu'à un Serpentard, tu m'en voudras pas si je réserve mon jugement ? » répliqua l'autre en sortant son matériel de potions. « Est-ce que je peux avoir une de ces bières ? »

L'elfe lui fournit une canette qu'il versa totalement dans un chaudron pour s'atteler à la préparation de la potion de sevrage. La nuit allait être longue. Très longue. Pendant ce temps, Lucius décida de sortir rejoindre le gryffondor.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a été trahi mais à part ça, ça va, » répondit Harry. « Je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant. »

« Trahi ? Comment cela ? »

« Snape va me ramener à Dumbledore. Si pas carrément à Face-de-Serpent. Et toi, tu l'amènes ici. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ...»

Lucius soupira en s'installant lui aussi sur la pierre et il fixa les vagues qui venaient mourir doucement non loin de leurs pieds.

« Harry. Je peux t'assurer que si Severus te ramène à quelqu'un, ce sera Dumbledore et personne d'autre. Cela dit, je me suis assuré qu'il ne le ferait pas parce que tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as fait plier cette vieille chauve-souris des cachots, » dit le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

L'aristocrate sourit à l'appellation. Il en avait déjà entendu parler par Drago.

« J'étais préfet de Serpentard quand il est rentré à Poudlard, » répondit-il simplement. « Et par la suite, nous sommes devenus amis. C'est lui le parrain de Drago. Il peut me faire plier pour certaines choses, et moi, je peux tout autant pour d'autres. Je me suis assuré, une fois qu'il voulait t'aider, qu'il ne t'emmènerait pas contre ton gré. Il a fait un serment magique. »

« Ah ... » Harry but une nouvelle gorgée. « Et pourquoi il est là ? »

« Pour toi. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça, » demanda-t-il en levant sa canette, croisant le regard acier du serpentard.

« Oui, Harry, » répondit Lucius. « Tu es en train de te tuer à petit feu... »

« C'est ça la vie ... On naît, on s'agite et on meurt. »

« Tu oublies tout ce qu'i coté. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« La joie, les loisirs, les amis, les plaisirs simples ... »

« Avec ce taré à mes trousses, difficile de s'amuser, tu sais. Et j'ai peur de rester auprès de mes amis. Ils font une cible parfaite pour Face-de-Serpent. Rien que la mort de Sirius et de mes parents l'ont prouvé. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du gryffondor à l'évocation de son parrain. Il renifla. Lucius vint le prendre dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il lui embrassa les cheveux – propres – et le serra tout contre lui.

« La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est vivre pour ceux qui ont disparu. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, Harry dans les bras de Lucius, à y puiser sa force, observant la mer.

« Ta femme va te disputer, » dit soudain le jeune homme. « Encore. »

« Si jamais elle me traite encore d'infidèle, je l'accuserais à mon tour. Moi, au moins je n'ai pas encore bafoué notre mariage. Elle oui. »

« Ah ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Rabastan Lestrange. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une aventure d'un soir ou une liaison. Et à vrai dire, je m'en moque. Je ne l'ai jamais déshonoré, elle l'a fait. Elle en subira un jour les conséquences. »

« Oh ... Et donc, tu restes pour le calme ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien être ici. Même si j'avoue que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je préférerais être à l'intérieur devant la cheminée avec un bon thé bien chaud. »

« D'accord, va pour la cheminée. Mais si la chauve-souris vient me faire chier, je l'envoie sur orbite ! »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Il est un sorcier accompli, je te rappelle. Et un mage noir en plus. Tout comme moi. Tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Pfff... »

Ils retournèrent ensemble à l'intérieur, Harry bien décidé à ignorer totalement le professeur de potions. Finalement, les deux amis firent quelques parties d'échecs avant que le gryffondor, tombant de sommeil, retourne se coucher.

xXxXxXx

Lucius était dans son manoir à régler quelques paperasses simples pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était les vacances d'hiver maintenant. Drago n'était finalement pas rentré pour éviter la colère du Lord Noir. Il n'avait pas mené sa mission à bien encore et il voulait profiter des vacances pour continuer à essayer. Sa mission : Dumbledore. L'aristocrate avait approuvé l'initiative de son fils, non pas parce qu'il prenait sa mission au sérieux, mais bien plutôt parce qu'il restait loin du manoir. Les fêtes de Yule seraient bien moroses cette année. Et en plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était naturellement invité avec quelques mangemorts. Il allait être encore la proie des commérages. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas le seul à couler. Il avait vu sa femme en flagrant délit et en avait le coeur brisé. Mais en bon serpentard, il se gardait bien de le montrer. Et il allait se venger. Juste un mot de trop et il le ferait !

Il se leva et alla regarder pensivement le paysage par la fenêtre. Son esprit se porta sur Harry. Depuis qu'il avait amené Severus au chalet, les journées du gryffondor étaient dures et insupportables. A cause du sevrage. Mais il allait le voir tous les matins, et tous les soirs s'il pouvait, pour l'aider et le soutenir. La prise de la potion était une épreuve en soi. Mais Harry la supportait parce qu'il était présent et lui serrait la main, le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle était extrêmement douloureuse à en juger le visage du jeune homme et la sueur qui lui perlait le front. Selon Severus, c'était dû à sa forte dépendance à la bière. La douleur finirait par s'amenuiser avec le temps. L'avantage de la potion, c'était qu'après l'avoir ingurgité, celui qui la buvait était libre de tout manque pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures.

Harry était courageux de la prendre une à deux fois par jour et souffrir ainsi. Lucius, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait. Pas de son plein gré en tout cas. C'était en cela qu'Harry était impressionnant : même dans la douleur, une fois qu'il a un objectif fixé, il y restait accroché.

L'aristocrate avait aussi peu à peu commencé à se questionner sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du gryffondor. Justement après la remarque de Severus. Aimait-il Harry ? En était-il amoureux ? Au début, il pensait que non. Mais il devait avouer qu'au fil des semaines, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de la rue, il avait apporté beaucoup de soins et d'attentions au jeune homme. Et ils avaient énormément discuté.

Malgré sa haute naissance, Harry était quelqu'un de simple et aimait faire les choses par lui-même, au point qu'il cuisinait même parfois avec l'elfe, lui faisant découvrir des plats moldus. Harry aimait aussi le calme et la quiétude, haïssant le bruit et, tout particulièrement, attirer l'attention sur lui. Il préférait se faire le plus discret possible. Sauf que dès qu'on le voyait, on le mettait sur un piédestal et on le harcelait. Toutes ces affaires, articles, livres, commentaires ... sur sa personne le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde, parmi ceux qui connaissaient ses parents, ne voyait que James ou Lily à travers Harry. Mais personne ne voyait jamais Harry lui-même. Même ses amis voyaient le Survivant. Rares étaient ceux qui lisaient à travers son masque. D'après le gryffondor, seuls l'infirmière et les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi jusqu'alors. Ensuite lui. Et tout dernièrement Severus. Bien que ce dernier avait du être placé devant la vérité, et seulement de la bouche de l'aristocrate, pour enfin voir le petit garçon malheureux à travers le 'sale garnement prétentieux et arrogant qui était le portrait craché de son salaud de père'.

« Lucius ! » fit la voix froide de Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce, sortant le blond de ses pensées. « Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Elle referma la porte tandis que le Lord se retournait lentement.

« Oui, Narcissa ? » demanda-t-il, impassible. « A quel sujet ? »

« Nous ! »

« Parce que maintenant, tu veux en parler... » Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, comme s'il allait traiter d'une affaire purement professionnelle. Elle s'installa de l'autre coté. « Tu ne serais pas mieux dans les bras de Rabastan ? » Elle pâlit. « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'après toutes ses accusations à mon sujet, je n'allais pas faire des recherches en ce qui te concerne ? Je le sais depuis un bon mois maintenant ... »

« Et tu le prends comme cela ? »

« Laisse-moi te définir le 'comme cela', » répondit Lucius toujours calmement. « Je suis un serpentard. Tu es une serpentard. La question est qui de nous deux va faire couler l'autre ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher que ce soit envers toi ou envers le Lord. Toi par contre, pour ce qui est du Lord, je ne m'en soucie guère, mais envers moi ? Tu as été infidèle ! Et tu l'es toujours puisque pas plus tard que ce matin, je t'ai vue batifoler avec lui dans la suite émeraude. »

« Tu m'espionnes ?! » s'indigna la sorcière.

« Non, je devais te parler de Drago. Mais je pense qu'au vu de la situation, je vais me passer de ton avis en ce qui le concerne. Puisque tu es incapable de me respecter, je doute que tu respectes Drago ... »

« Il s'agit de mon fils ! »

« Le mien également ! Il est non seulement mon fils mais aussi mon héritier ! Et toi, tu salis ma réputation ! Bientôt, on pourrait croire que Drago est un fils bâtard né d'un adultère que tu aurais camouflé ! »

« C'est grotesque ! »

« En effet, heureusement que je peux encore sauver les apparences pour lui. Mais pour toi Narcissa... C'est une autre histoire ... »

Il soupira et alla se servir un verre de Whisky PurFeu avec deux glaçons avant de se rasseoir avec élégance.

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour le moment ? Rien. Cela pourrait déstabiliser Drago dans sa mission et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Alors non, je ne ferais rien dans un avenir proche. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on partage à nouveau le même lit. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance. Maintenant que tu es fixée sur notre relation et sur le fait que je suis au courant d'être cocu, tu peux t'en aller. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Ainsi congédiée, Narcissa Malfoy sortit du bureau de son mari à petit pas, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait bien l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Elle devrait dorénavant faire attention.

Lucius quant à lui, libéré de son odieuse épouse, retourna aux pensées qu'il avait abandonnées quelques instants plus tôt, à savoir le jeune brun qui vivait dans son petit chalet en bord de mer et pour lequel il semblait développer des sentiments plus que profonds. La question est : est-ce qu'Harry éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour lui ?

Il soupira en se levant, son verre en main, et se mit à admirer la vue de Highlands qui étaient déjà, en cette période de l'année, recouvertes d'un beau manteau blanc. L'hiver s'annonçait rude.

xXxXxXx

Severus transplana pour le chalet au petit matin. Il apportait les flacons de potions pour le gryffondor. Il toqua à la porte et il fut accueilli comme à l'accoutumée par Dobby.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis assez pressé et je dois lui faire prendre sa potion. »

« C'est Lord Malfoy qui s'en charge en général, » commenta l'elfe.

« Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui. »

« Dobby va réveiller Harry Potter, » fit alors la créature de sa petite voix aiguë en partant pour la chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était à table devant la potion et une tasse de thé noir. Il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux. Il avait encore était la proie de cauchemars.

« Allez, Potter, buvez ! » dit rudement Severus. « Vous ne faites peut-être rien de vos journées mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! »

« C'est vrai que voir des étudiants faire exploser leur chaudron toute la journée, les insulter et les humilier est bien plus divertissant que de s'occuper d'un moins que rien comme moi, » marmonna Harry suffisamment fort pour que le serpentard l'entende.

L'homme soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce gryffondor allait le rendre dingue. Il l'observa avaler la potion d'une traite, grimaçant à peine au goût qu'il pouvait juger immonde rien que pour l'avoir brassée.

Harry Potter pâlit rapidement et serra les poings et la mâchoire. Severus le vit vaciller sur sa chaise et il l'intercepta pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il garda une main sur son épaule. Il sentait les tremblements du jeune homme sous sa paume et quand il croisa son regard émeraude, il y vit de la douleur mais aussi de la détermination. Le serpentard lui offrit son autre main et Harry la serra pour tenter de se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui traversait le corps de part en part. Il avait la respiration hachée et une fine pellicule de sueur se formait sur sa peau. Le gryffondor fixa son professeur longuement, s'abandonnant dans ses yeux onyx tellement insondables.

La douleur reflua peu à peu et Harry relâcha la main du Maître des Potions. Il se servit de gaufres chaudes que Dobby venait tout juste de préparer et se mit à la grignoter.

« Merci, professeur, » dit-il simplement après la première bouchée.

Severus le regarda bouche bée. C'était la première fois que le gamin le remerciait.

« De rien, Mr Potter. Tachez de dormir un peu, vous avez une mine affreuse. »

« Remerciez Face-de-Serpent cette fois, il a eu envie de jouer un peu ... »

« Remettez-vous à l'occlumencie, dans ce cas. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple de faire quelque chose quand mêmes les consignes les plus simples d'apparence cachent un procédé complexe à appliquer. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de vider son esprit... »

« C'est peut-être un truc de pur serpentard, » fit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas un serpentard. Je suis un gryffondor avec un peu de serpentard, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'avez rien de serpentard, Mr Potter, je m'en serais aperçu. »

« Arrangez-vous avec le Choixpeau, je suis certain qu'il a un tout autre avis à ce sujet. »

Severus avisa l'heure et se leva, prêt à partir.

« Bonne journée, professeur, » fit la voix du gryffondor derrière lui.

« Bonne journée, Mr Potter. »

Harry continua à grignoter pensivement ses gaufres avant d'aller s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil, sous un bon plaid et regarder le paysage marin. Il commençait à faire beaucoup trop froid à son goût pour faire une promenade sur la plage. Alors il se contentait de l'observer depuis la fenêtre.

Il était de plus en plus souvent songeur, maintenant que l'alcool n'embrouillait plus ses sens. Il pleurait toujours Sirius mais ne noyait plus son chagrin. Il faisait simplement son deuil. A coté de cela, il réfléchissait aussi énormément sur tous les événements qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Lucius dans le parc. L'homme l'avait sauvé sans pour autant y être obligé. Il pouvait le remettre à Voldemort mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait très bien pu aussi le laisser dans la rue mais non. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et l'avait aidé. Et petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance.

Derrière ses apparences nobles et coincées, le serpentard était quelqu'un de charmant et était ouvert au débat. Et ils avaient découverts quelques attraits et loisirs communs. Ils aimaient tous deux la littérature, Harry plus moldue, et Lucius sorcière et ils se conseillaient l'un l'autre quelques lectures. Ils appréciaient aussi écouter de la musique douce, surtout de grands classiques, mais le gryffondor avait fait découvrir quelques morceaux moldus que l'aristocrate avait relativement bien appréciés. Et sinon, la nature et les créatures. Ils en étaient tous deux fascinés et ils pouvaient en parler pendant des heures.

Avec le temps, il commençait à se poser des questions sur le mangemort et sur lui-même, son orientation et ses sentiments. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de cela auparavant, puisqu'il était toujours en danger ou trop jeune pour y songer. Maintenant, dans ce chalet, loin de la guerre, il avait plus de temps pour penser à lui-même et à ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Et cela commençait bien sûr par des questions existentielles...

Aimait-il Lucius ? Était-il gay seulement ? Il se souvenait de son premier et unique baiser avec Cho Chang. Il n'avait pas été emballé plus que cela. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait toujours plus regardé les hommes que les femmes. Alors sûrement qu'il l'était ... Seule une première expérience pourrait lui assurer de son choix d'orientation.

Il se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et observa les vagues venir mourir sur le rivage. Il tenta de faire un exercice d'occlumencie comme l'avait suggéré Snape mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour se vider l'esprit. Il renonça au bout de vingt minutes à essayer. Son esprit était toujours aussi actif... Alors il continua simplement à observer les vagues et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa nuit en compagnie de Voldemort jouant à qui supporte le plus de _doloris_.

xXxXxXx

Lucius marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'un présent pour Harry. Il savait que le jeune homme avait été éduqué à la moldue et que, par conséquent, il n'avait aucune notion des célébrations sorcières. D'autant plus que les anciennes fêtes n'étaient pas célébrées à Poudlard. Drago, ainsi que d'autres Sang-Purs, devaient d'ailleurs parfois sortir après le couvre-feu pour honorer Magia et ainsi respecter leurs moeurs. Harry était ignorant de toutes ces pratiques. Il était au contraire plus familiarisé aux fêtes moldues telle que la Noël ou le Nouvel An.

Alors pour une fois, surtout par ce que la date tombait bien cette année comparé à la célébration du Solstice, il allait célébrer les fêtes sorcières au Manoir et les fêtes moldues avec Harry. Cela le changerait. Dobby avait d'ailleurs déjà été cherché un sapin et de quoi le décorer. Quand le gryffondor l'avait découvert en sortant de la chambre, ses yeux émeraudes avaient pétillé. Cela était hors de prix. Lucius les voyait rarement avec cet éclat. Ils avaient commencé à décorer l'arbre ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait un rassemblement du premier cercle de mangemorts.

Quoi de mieux pour casser l'ambiance ... ?

Il marcha longuement, faisant courir son regard acier sur les rayons des différentes échoppes qu'il visitait, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Il finit par trouver le cadeau parfait dans une petite bijouterie. Il en profita dans le magasin pour acheter un présent également pour son fils et partit pour son bureau. Si les étudiants étaient maintenant en vacances, ce n'était pas le cas des adultes qui travaillaient encore pendant la semaine à l'exception des jours de fêtes.

xXxXxXx

Harry cuisinait le repas de Noël. Il avait envoyé Dobby acheter un présent pour Lucius. Il avait feuilleté des magazines en tous genres pour trouver le cadeau parfait, à défaut de pouvoir sortir et aller faire les magasins lui-même. D'un autre coté, rester au chalet garantissait sa sécurité en plus d'une certaine paix intérieure qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis... il ne se rappelait plus... longtemps. L'effet du bruit constant des vagues avait un pouvoir si apaisant sur son coeur blessé.

Il coupait avec rapidité et habileté les légumes et les fit cuir dans une marmite. Ensuite, il s'occupa de nettoyer et d'évider la dinde de Noël. Il la saupoudra d'herbes et épices et s'attarda ensuite à la surveillance de ses légumes qui bouillonnaient doucement. Il laissa de temps en temps couler son regard sur la pièce et plus particulièrement sur le sapin qu'il avait décoré en compagnie de Lucius. Cela avait été sa première fois, tout comme au Serpentard vraisemblablement. Le gryffondor avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire son sapin de Noël lui-même quand il était petit. Il était toujours enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier quand sa tante faisait le sien avec Dudley. Il s'était toujours attendu à devoir attendre d'être adulte dans sa propre maison avec sa propre famille pour avoir ce plaisir. Et finalement, au comble de la surprise, Lucius Malfoy, un sorcier Sang-Pur, le lui avait offert. Harry avait été aux anges.

Quand les légumes furent prêts, il fourra la dinde et la mit au four. Il plaça le minuteur avant d'aller dans le salon, devant la cheminée, avec un livre pour s'occuper. Ils se mit à lire les contes de Beedle le Barde tout en écoutant des cantiques de Noël. il n'entendit pas Dobby rentrer. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque l'elfe lui apporta du thé et quelques biscuits. Il lui fit un léger sourire en remerciement.

« As-tu trouvé ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Dobby a trouvé le présent que Harry Potter souhaite offrir à Lucius Malfoy. Dobby a placé le présent sous le sapin. »

Le gryffondor jeta un oeil à l'arbre et vit effectivement un petit paquet vert avec un noeud argenté à son pied.

« Merci beaucoup, Dobby, » dit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

« Tout le plaisir est pour Dobby, » s'extasia l'elfe alors que ses oreilles papillonnaient de contentement.

Harry retourna à sa lecture, laissant l'elfe terminer de surveiller la cuisson de la dinde et préparant le dessert.

xXxXxXx

Lucius finissait quelques paperasses chez lui quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans son bureau.

« Mon cher Lucius, » susurra-t-il.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda le blond, sur ses gardes, bien que gardant un visage impassible.

« Je souhaiterai m'enquérir avec toi, mon ami. »

« Est-ce que cela va durer longtemps, Mon Seigneur ? Je suis attendu pour affaires. »

« Des affaires ? A cette heure-ci ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Avec les Gobelins, il n'y a pas d'heure malheureusement. Ils travaillent de jour comme de nuit ! »

« Fort bien. »

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda alors Lucius voyant que le Lord Noir ne bougeait pas.

« J'aurais besoin de ta pensine. »

« Oh. Un petit instant. »

L'aristocrate se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire pour récupérer l'objet demandé. Il récupéra les quelques souvenirs qu'il y avait dedans, personnels, heureusement rien de compromettant mais tout de même ... Notion de vie privée ! Notion que la plupart des Mangemorts avaient oubliée pour ce qui concernait la vie de Lucius justement !

« Voici, Mon Seigneur. Si vous pouviez juste prendre soin de celle-ci, je vous prie. Il s'agit d'un héritage familial. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Cela était sec et les yeux carmin avaient flambé de colère mais le mage noir s'était retenu de punir son Mangemort. Les deux dernières pensines avaient volé en éclats à cause des autres mangemorts. La demande de l'aristocrate était donc légitime. Surtout au vu de sa valeur. Il repartit avec l'objet sans plus de cérémonies. Lucius soupira. Bon, au moins, le Lord savait qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir. Il aurait la paix, quand bien même les autres le chercheraient.

Il se prépara pour partir, ne cherchant pas à s'habiller pour l'événement de ce soir, Harry n'était pas homme à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails et il partit pour le chalet qu'il ressentait de plus en plus comme son foyer comparé à son Manoir principal. Et tout cela grâce à la présence ou l'absence de certains éléments et en la présence d'un ami avec qui discuter. Ami ? Peut-être plus ... Lucius avait bien l'intention de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec le gryffondor.

Quand il arriva sur la plage, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la bâtisse de bois, un sourire léger, discret, apparut sur le visage du serpentard. Il était heureux d'être là. Et quand il entra et qu'il vit Harry assit dans un fauteuil bien au chaud avec un livre sur les genoux, il sut que, quelle que soit la réponse du gryffondor quand il lui demanderait d'entamer une relation, ils seraient toujours au minimum amis. Après tout, c'était comme cela que cela avait fini avec Severus avant qu'il ne doive se marier avec Narcissa. Décision de son père.

Il chassa bien rapidement les pensées tournant autour du Maître des Potions et de sa femme infidèle pour ne plus que se concentrer sur la seule personne qui compterait à ses yeux pour la soirée, à savoir Harry Potter. Il s'approcha de lui en se débarrassant de sa cape et vint le saluer chaleureusement.

« Bonsoir Lucius ! » sourit le gryffondor. « Pas trop de problèmes pour venir ? »

« Non, j'ai cru pendant un instant, mais non. »

« Ah ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu dans mon bureau. J'ai cru qu'il allait me demander de partir en mission. Il n'a fait que me demander ma pensine. »

« Connaissant le personnage, cela aurait pu être pire, » répliqua Harry.

« Et il est au courant que je ne serais pas disponible de ma soirée et de ma nuit parce que je suis _techniquement_ en rendez-vous d'affaires avec les Gobelins. »

« Et comme les Gobelins ne rendent de comptes à personne ... »

« Exactement, » sourit Lucius. « Tu lis quoi de beau ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant. « Ah ... Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Ils te plaisent ? »

« Cela change des contes moldus. J'aime surtout le Conte des Trois Frères. »

« Avec les reliques de la Mort ? »

« Oui. J'ai sans doute un faible pour ce conte d'un coté parce que j'ai une cape mais aussi pour le troisième frère qui ne demande qu'à vivre en paix... »

« Cela te ressemble beaucoup, » admit le serpentard avec un sourire en s'installant sur le canapé juste à coté. « Merci, Dobby, » dit-il ensuite en voyant l'elfe lui apporter une tasse de thé.

Ils discutèrent de Contes et Harry raconta dans les grandes lignes quelques-uns du monde moldu, comme Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige, le Petit Poucet, Hansel et Gretel et la Belle au Bois Dormant. Lucius se pencherait certainement sur la lecture de ces derniers, et d'autres, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Surtout que même s'ils étaient moldus, les contes étaient empreints de magie !

Mais il y avait un conte qui lui parlait plus que les autres.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant ? Cela me dit quelque chose ... »

« Sûrement parce que la princesse Aurore s'est piquée le doigt sur un fuseau ... »

« ... imbibé de potion. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Et un homme est venu l'embrasser avec la potion wiggenweld, » termina Lucius en claquant des doigts.

« Exactement. C'est Hermione qui m'en avait parlé. Souvent matières et éléments de l'histoire sorcière se retrouvent dans nos contes. Comme Merlin l'enchanteur par exemple. Il est aussi très connu chez nous justement parce qu'il a sauvé le roi Arthur. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, allant s'installer à table tout en continuant de parler tandis que Dobby servait le repas. Ils trinquèrent, Harry veillant à ne pas consommer d'alcool pour ne pas ruiner le travail de Severus Snape. L'homme n'apprécierait certainement pas. Lucius en avait ri. Un son clair qui n'était pas sorti souvent de sa gorge ces derniers temps, et nulle part ailleurs qu'au chalet.

« Le repas est excellent, comme toujours, » dit alors le blond alors qu'ils passaient au dessert.

« Harry Potter a sa part de mérite, Lord Malfoy, » répondit l'elfe. « Dobby n'a fait que surveiller pour que la dinde ne brûle pas dans le four. »

« Tu cuisines ? » demanda l'aristocrate en se tournant vers le gryffondor.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, Lucius, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « J'ai appris à cuisiner à l'âge de quatre ans et depuis je prépare tous les repas de mes relatifs. Je suis leur elfe de maison, on va dire. Enfin, j'étais. Je ne suis pas prêt de retourner un jour à Privet Drive. Au moins, maintenant, quand je cuisine, j'ai la possibilité de goûter le repas. Et je ne trouve pas cela si mal. Cela ne vaut pas la cuisine de Poudlard mais je me débrouille. »

Il avait dit ces dernières phrases avec un sourire.

« Tu es un vrai cordon bleu, Harry. »

« Une expression moldue dans votre bouche, Lord Malfoy, voilà qui est étonnant, » le taquina le gryffondor.

« Tu déteins sur moi, on dirait. »

« Et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai, » agréa le jeune homme. « Je me suis surpris pas plus tard qu'hier à invoquer Salazar plutôt que Merlin quand je me suis pris le pied dans le canapé. »

« Et voilà le dessert, » fit Dobby en posant deux morceaux de tartes sur la table.

« De la tarte à la mélasse ! » s'exclamèrent les sorciers avant de se regarder et d'échanger un sourire. « Toi aussi c'est ... Non, toi d'abord... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Lucius invita d'un geste de la main le gryffondor à poursuivre.

« Je disais, toi aussi, la tarte à la mélasse est ton dessert préféré ? »

« Oui, enfin l'un de mes desserts préférés. J'ai un faible pour le chocolat. »

« C'est vrai que j'aime aussi le chocolat. Mais je préfère de loin la tarte à la mélasse. C'est vraiment mon dessert favori. »

Ils dégustèrent leur morceau de tarte avec plaisir, ne cessant jamais de discuter, un sourire, tantôt discret, tantôt plus prononcé, ne disparaissant jamais de leurs lèvres tant ils étaient à l'aise et heureux dans ce petit coin paisible et reculé de l'Angleterre. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de tranquillité. Ils espéraient que rien ne vienne la briser.

Puis, ils passèrent au salon et comme à l'accoutumée, ils commencèrent à jouer aux échecs, ne cessant jamais de parler. On pourrait croire qu'ils avaient épuisés le stock de sujets à aborder mais ils en apportaient toujours de nouveaux sur le tapis, ou en développaient plus avant des anciens plus qu'intéressants, mais jamais ils n'abordaient le sujet qui fâche. Jamais ils ne parlaient de la guerre. Ils étaient tellement bien sans y penser. Pourquoi la rappeler ? Absolument aucun intérêt si ce n'est casser l'ambiance. Et ils voulaient la préserver.

Quand vint l'heure des cadeaux, Harry devint surexcité mais le cacha bien. Seul ses yeux verts pétillants le trahissaient. Lucius sortit de sa robe de sorcier une petite boîte qui tenait sur sa main. Elle était enveloppée dans du simple papier noir. Le gryffondor le déballa et ouvrit la petite boîte pour y découvrir un médaillon. Il porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il fixait l'objet. C'était une chaîne en argent sur laquelle pendait un chien en onyx sculpté.

« Comme cela, il serait toujours d'une certaine manière près de toi, » dit le serpentard avec un sourire en le sortant. « Il te plaît ? »

« Oui, beaucoup, » répondit Harry, ému. « Merci. »

Lucius l'accrocha autour du cou du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras alors que ce dernier pleurait, à la fois de tristesse et de bonheur.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, » dit soudain Harry après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

« Et comment as-tu été faire des emplettes ? »

« J'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire de ma vie, » répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sérieux. « J'ai demandé à Dobby de faire les courses à ma place ! »

Le gryffondor alla chercher le cadeau sous le sapin et revint dans le canapé à coté de Lucius. Ce dernier souriait et il avait un sourcil relevé. Il était curieux. Il déballa à son tour le paquet et ouvrit la boîte. Le blond releva la tête pour fixer le jeune homme.

« Tu te plaignais toujours que ta montre ne fonctionnait plus suite à un vicieux sortilège de Face de Serpent, alors ... »

« Merci, Harry, » fit l'aristocrate avec sourire en sortant la montre à gousset en argent.

Elle était simple et discrète, avec une chaîne en argent simple d'apparence mais, quand on l'examinait d'un peu plus prêt, on pouvait voir que chaque maillon était en réalité un serpent enroulé sur lui-même savamment ouvragé qui venait mordre la queue du serpent d'à coté. On pouvait voir les armoiries de la famille Malfoy ainsi que sa devise familiale sur l'extérieur. Un grand 'M' avec les mots _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'._

« Comment connais-tu mes armoiries ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Je ne les porte jamais en extérieur sauf pour les cérémonies au Ministère... »

« Drago est quelqu'un de très fier de sa famille et il les a portées lors du bal de Noël il y a deux ans, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Et au pire j'aurais pu demander à Dobby. Il doit certainement les connaitre. Que veut dire la devise de ta famille ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas le latin ? » s'étonna Lucius. « Nous sommes des sorciers pourtant... »

« Faudrait déjà qu'on nous donne des cours de latin pour cela à Poudlard. Et chez les moldus, on apprend le latin que si on en choisit l'option en secondaire, voire à l'université, pas avant. »

« Hmm '_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_' signifie _'la Pureté vaincra toujours', »_ traduit l'aristocrate.

« Cela se rapproche beaucoup de la devise des Black, » commenta le gryffondor.

« Toujours Pur, oui ..., » acquiesça le plus âgé. « Nous sommes de vieilles familles et certaines choses se sont gardées par tradition. »

« Je me demande quelle était la devise de ma famille... »

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas, Harry, » répondit Lucius en faisant tourner la montre entre ses doigts fins. « Les Potter et les Malfoy ne se sont jamais très bien entendu par le passé. Un vieux conflit... »

« Lequel ? »

« La main d'une femme. Iolanthe Peverell. »

« Oh ... C'est stupide. »

« Oui, assez, » pouffa Lucius en posant son regard acier sur la montre à gousset pour l'ouvrir. Il tomba sur une photo de Drago. « Merci, Harry. J'apprécie beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

Le blond posa une main douce sur le bras du plus jeune et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les émeraudes se plongèrent dans les yeux en acier qui semblait en fusion tellement ils pétillaient. Harry posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et la serra doucement. Il se demandait s'il oserait le faire. L'homme était son sauveur. Ironique pour la personne supposée être justement le sauveur du monde sorcier, non ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant le pour et le contre pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas faire une bourde et perdre l'amitié de Lucius. Et puis, l'homme était encore marié, certes à une femme qui le trompait mais il savait que le serpentard était quelqu'un de droit et fidèle envers son épouse.

Lucius, de son coté, observait le jeune homme. Il était beaucoup mieux que quand il l'avait récupéré dans cette ruelle de Londres. Il avait ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, légèrement ondulés, et attachés sur sa nuque. Et il était rasé. Ses yeux, bien qu'il y avait toujours une douleur sourde derrière, pétillaient de vie. En le voyant ainsi torturé sa lèvre entre ses dents, il glissa son autre main sur sa joue et vint décoincer la chair rougie avec son pouce. Il vit un sourire sur le visage du gryffondor. Éclatant.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur cette main douce contre sa joue. Il respira d'aise. L'aristocrate sourit. Il se pencha lentement et vint poser ses lèvres fines sur celles rosées du gryffondor. Il fut heureux de ne pas être rejeté par le jeune homme, tout au contraire, ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec autant de douceur. Lucius sentait bien que celui qui serait dorénavant son amant n'avait aucune expérience et il prit alors son temps, tout en douceur et attention, alors qu'il glissait sa main de sa joue vers sa nuque et qu'il quémandait de sa langue l'accès à la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier avait une saveur sauvage avec encore le goût de la mélasse. Exquis. Ils bataillèrent doucement de leurs langues sans pour autant chercher à prendre le dessus sur l'autre et ils ne cessèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils restèrent front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, un sourire heureux fleurissant sur leurs lèvres.

« Et ta femme ? » demanda Harry dans un souflle.

« Elle a bien Rabastan non ? Qu'elle aille se faire _doloriser_ ! »

Ils rirent doucement de cette image avant de s'embrasser encore doucement, amoureusement, passionnément. Et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, une fois encore.

Petite note, avec mes examens hors session, il se trouve ... que je suis à court d'OS pour le calendrier un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'en avais prévu 25 dans ma tête. Et 25 il y AURA ! Promis ! Mais cela va prendre un peu plus de temps ... Comme nous sommes au 21ème, me manque 4 OS. Vous les aurez d'ici le Nouvel An ! Je m'y colle rapidement maintenant que je suis en vacances.

Plein de bisous et déjà Joyeux Noël !

Memepotter952504


	22. Le Familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Le Familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°401_

Harry avançait dans la rue. Il avait mal aux pattes. Ses coussinets étaient rouges et ensanglantés à force de marcher. Il avait soif. Il avait faim. Il avait mal à sa hanche et boitait. Son oncle n'avait pas été de main morte... enfin, plutôt son pied ... Cela faisait des années qu'il le battait pour un oui ou pour un non. Sa vie n'avait jamais été qu'un enfer.

Il avait réussi à s'enfuir en se transformant en animagus. Un chien-loup. Un husky de Sibérie. Il avait fait peur à son Oncle en se transformant et il l'avait mis dehors. Il avait filé plus vite que son ombre, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de quitter cet enfer dans lequel Dumbledore le forçait à vivre depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il continua à marcher sans jamais s'arrêter. Il parcourut des kilomètres sous sa forme animagus, trouvant dangereux de se retransformer. Si un membre de l'Ordre ou un auror le retrouvait, ce serait pour le ramener chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Plus jamais. Il voyagea deux jours et une nuit. Il ne dormit pas. Il avait trop peur de dormir sans avoir trouvé un abri. Même en tant qu'animal, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le plus grand meurtrier sorcier, le plus dangereux du siècle.

Au bout du deuxième jour, Harry s'écroula sur le sol, au bord d'un chemin de randonnée, épuisé et affamé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à même le sol, sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Il rêva qu'il se sentait porté et caressé doucement. C'était doux. Il aimait ça. Il entendait vaguement une voix qui lui murmurait quelque chose, des mots doux. Il n'en avait encore jamais entendu. Cela faisait du bien. Ce rêve était tellement beau, tellement doux, il flottait sur un petit nuage. Il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Plus jamais. Il était si bien là.

Quand il ouvre les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il se trouve dans une chambre très luxueuse. Il se leva et fit quelques pas faiblards dans la pièce. Elle était grande, dans des tons bruns et verts. Les meubles étaient dans un bois sombre d'ancienne facture : un lit à baldaquin, un miroir de plein-pied, un bureau, ... tout respirait la richesse. Il couina légèrement en s'appuyant sur patte arrière.

« Eh ! Doucement, Petit-Loup ! » fit une voix douce qu'il connaissait bien mais pas avec cette intonation.

Il se figea en se retournant lentement. Il reconnut le mage noir redouté, son plus grand ennemi, Lord Voldemort. Quand l'homme approcha de lui, la main tendue, un semblant de sourire sur son visage, le regard doux, Harry le trouva étrange. Il recula par instinct de préservation et il grogna un peu. Il sentit également la douleur de sa patte. Il boitait.

« Shhh, doucement, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit Voldemort d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Ne t'appuie pas trop sur ta patte. Elle se répare encore. »

Le husky vit l'homme s'agenouiller devant lui sans montrer la moindre menace. Il lui poussa même un bol d'eau et une assiette avec des morceaux de viande de poulet. L'odeur était appétissante. Il hésita pourtant à se servir même s'il avait l'eau à la bouche.

« Mange, Petit-Loup. Et repose-toi. Je t'ai retrouvé sur un chemin de campagne dans un sale état. Ton dernier maître s'est très mal comporté avec toi. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu cet homme parler avec autant de douceur. Comment était-ce possible ? Voldemort avait la réputation d'être un sang-coeur. Un homme qui aimait faire souffrir les gens. Là ... il était ... il semblait ... humain. Il approcha lentement, gardant le mage noir à l'oeil, vigilant. Il se pencha sur le bol pour boire.

« Eh la, doucement, » dit ensuite Voldemort. « L'eau ne va pas s'envoler. Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore. »

L'homme approcha lentement et vint lui caresser le pelage. Le chien se tendit sous le toucher.

« Shh, calme-toi, Petit-Loup. Détends-toi. Tu es très beau, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais vu un chien aussi beau. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux bleus aussi beaux. Presque blanc. »

Il continua à caresser le poil de l'animal. Il sentait la tension dans ses muscles. Il entendait les quelques grognements et parfois les plaintes. L'animal était perturbé mais pas particulièrement violent. Juste craintif. Mais malgré cela, le chien semblait apprécier un minimum ses caresses. Puis, avisant l'heure, il se leva.

« Mange à ton aise, Petit-Loup, » dit-il simplement. « D'ici ce soir, ta hanche devrait aller mieux. On ira faire une petite promenade. »

L'homme sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à sa réunion. Harry se détendit encore une fois seul. Mais il se posait beaucoup de questions. Voldemort était étrange, il était loin le monstre qu'il avait affronté déjà par deux fois. Là, il trouvait un homme affectueux envers un animal. Un bon maître. Il mangea plus tranquillement. Le poulet était délicieux. Il retourna sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Il y avait son odeur dessus. Il était moelleux. Il se coucha et inspecta un peu sa patte arrière. Par instinct, il la lécha doucement avant de poser sa tête sur le sol. Très rapidement, ses yeux bleus se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla sous de délicieuses caresses. Les mains étaient douces. La voix aussi. Harry émergea peu à peu du sommeil.

« Petit-Loup, allez, debout. Tu es un grand dormeur. Bien plus que Nagini. »

Le chien entendit de la peine de la voix et releva la tête curieux pour croiser les yeux de braise. Il y vit beaucoup de tristesse. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Nagini est morte il y a trois semaines. Elle a été empoisonnée. J'ignore comment, je faisais toujours très attention à sa nourriture. Je l'ai retrouvée enroulée sur mon lit. Ses écailles étaient très pâles. Elle ne répondait plus à mes sifflements. J'ai perdu une grande amie. »

Il caressa encore le poil du husky. Il y avait encore de la tension sous son pelage noir et blanc. Il était un peu maigre mais avait des muscles.

« Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais très mal en point. J'ai réparé tes côtes. » Il caressa longuement le chien. Il soupira. « C'est dommage que tu ne peux pas parler. J'aurais bien été rendre visite à ceux qui t'ont fait tant de mal. Je ne supporte pas la violence sur les animaux ou les créatures magiques. »

Il garda le silence un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, son regard rouge se posa à nouveau sur Petit-Loup. Il sourit. Un petit sourire tendre.

« Allez viens, » fit-il en se levant. « Il faut te promener. »

Il mit un collier autour du cou d'Harry et y attacha une laisse en cuir. Le chien se leva et suivit l'homme. Il n'avait pas le choix avec la laisse. Il le tirait.

« Allez viens, » répéta Voldemort.

Harry le suivit docilement et il fit le tour d'un parc et d'un petit chemin de terre. Il put se soulager derrière un buisson. Par instinct, il marqua un peu son territoire. Il vit vraiment le sorcier sous un autre jour. Il semblait vraiment aimer la nature. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Il lui jetait aussi beaucoup de regard sur lui, doux. Toujours un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment loin le meurtrier en série, le mage noir froid, calculateur et sadique qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. A croire qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes complètement différentes.

« On va éviter de trop te faire courir aujourd'hui. »

Il caressa doucement la tête du chien. Ce dernier grogna un peu.

« Eh, la. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Quand on rentre, tu auras un bol de pâté. Et même un os ! »

L'homme se redressa et fit demi-tour. Harry le suivit calmement. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise auprès du sorcier. Mais il était surtout perturbé par son comportement. Ils rentrèrent et l'homme le conduisit dans un salon. Il s'installa dans un panier qui lui était de toute évidence destiné. Il était près du feu, non loin de deux canapés et d'un fauteuil de couleur sombre.

« Je vois que tu as déjà investi ton petit nid, Petit-Loup, » fit Voldemort en apportant un bol de nourriture et un autre avec de l'eau fraîche.

Il les déposa contre le mur non loin du panier. Il vint s'installer ensuite dans le fauteuil devant le feu. Il prit un livre et lut longuement, dans un silence apaisant, jetant parfois quelques regards au husky. Chacun était affectueux. Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardé ainsi. Il l'avait soigné. Il était doux. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Perdu mais, étrangement, bien. Et juste pour cela, il resterait sous sa forme animagus indéfiniment. Il était confortablement installé, il était nourri, il recevait des caresses, on ne l'avait pas frappé alors que c'était quelque chose du quotidien chez lui. Le husky s'endormit dans le panier après s'être nourri et désaltéré.

xXxXxXx

Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre, ou tout simplement Tom Jedusor, comme l'appelaient ses amis et fidèles, les membres de son groupe, les Mangemorts, était assis dans son fauteuil à lire un roman. Il surveillait son nouveau compagnon, son comportement. Il était un chien craintif qui avait été sans conteste battu. Pas de tendance agressive. Il grognait un peu mais rien sans plus. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il avait été dressé mais il le découvrirait dans les jours à venir. Il semblait avoir besoin d'affection, d'attention. Il était perturbé par ce changement de comportement de l'être humain. Son ancien maître devait vraiment être un monstre. Tom aidera son nouveau familier à avoir confiance en l'être humain.

Il lut quelques heures jusqu'à entendre des couinements, des grognements ainsi que quelques pleurs. Ils provenaient tous de Petit-Loup qui semblait faire un horrible cauchemar. Il posa son livre sur le coté et s'agenouilla pour caresser son chien, doucement, afin de le réveiller. Il lui murmura des mots rassurants. Le husky jappa et sursauta sous le contact.

« Shh... c'est fini, Petit-Loup, » murmura Tom en le caressant longuement, lui grattant un peu les oreilles. « Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. »

Petit-Loup tremblait et pleurait toujours, un bruit à fendre l'âme. Le mage noir s'assit finalement à coté du panier et continua à le caresser pour l'apaiser. L'animal lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Si beau et si malheureux. Il réussit à force de cajoleries et murmures rassurants à ramener sa tête sur ses genoux. Il le papouilla doucement, grattant derrière les oreilles et le long de son encolure, jusqu'au garrot. Petit-Loup semblait aimer ça. Il le sentait toujours craintif mais aussi en demande de confiance. Un mélange étrange chez un animal. Il avait une psychologie bien plus complexe que son précédent chien de compagnie, quand il était tout jeune. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas si bien.

Tout cela n'avait pour le moment aucune importance. Petit-Loup avait besoin d'être aimé et Tom n'avait jamais aimé ne pas avoir de compagnon, d'animal avec lequel partager sa vie. Il le ramena à sa chambre et glissa son panier au bord de son lit. Il le caressa longuement pour continuer de le rassurer et s'endormit en le faisant.

Harry, de son coté, se remettait de son horrible cauchemar. Il avait revu sa vie horrible chez les Dursley, en particulier sous les mains violentes de son oncle. Il était en partie rassuré par les caresses de Voldemort. Du moins au début. Par la suite, il avait gardé cette légère tension, ce malaise. C'était Voldemort ... l'assassin de ses parents, l'homme qui voulait sa mort. Il était certes doux avec lui sous sa forme de chien, mais que se passerait-il s'il venait à prendre forme humaine devant lui ? D'un autre coté, s'il partait, il risquait de se faire retrouver par les autres et il retournerait chez les Dursley. Entre les deux enfers potentiels, il était mieux là. Cela ne faisait certes que quelques heures mais il avait reçu plus en quelques heures à peine que durant toute une vie. Cela faisait beaucoup pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il fallait que ce soit Voldemort qui lui offre ! Le monde à l'envers. Non, un monde parallèle même !

xXxXxXx

Tom entra dans la salle de réunion avec son chien. Il n'était pas tenu en laisse. Il avait remarqué au fil des trois derniers mois qu'il était très obéissant. Il comprenait les ordres simples et il ne fallait pas souvent les répéter pour qu'il comprenne. Pas très turbulent, Petit-Loup était juste un peu joueur. Il avait réussi à lui faire reprendre un peu confiance en la race humaine. Il acceptait bien plus volontiers des caresses. Mais pas de tout le monde. Il fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation. Les trois seules personnes qui pouvaient le toucher à part lui, c'étaient Narcissa Malfoy, les jumelles Carrow, Flora et Hestia, et la petite Lestrange, Cassiopée, la fille de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus.

Cassiopée avait un début de vie bien triste. Elle était née en prison, à Azkaban. Dès sa naissance, elle avait été arrachée à sa mère et confiée à une famille soi-disant de Lumière. L'enfant avait été malheureuse, traitée comme une moins que rien, à peine nourrie. Dès qu'il était revenu, Tom avait fait son possible pour la retrouver et depuis, la petite était surprotégée. Elle ne quittait jamais le Manoir Malfoy où les Lestrange avaient trouvé refuge après leur libération. La petite avait maintenant trois ans, presque quatre.

Petit-Loup adorait Cassie. Il se laissait totalement faire. Quand elle lui faisait mal, même si c'était rare, il ne faisait que gémir et écarter la petite avec un doux coup de patte. Un animal tendre et attentionné. Un ami fidèle. Cela dit, s'il adorait la fille, il détestait la mère. La rencontre avec Bellatrix avait été surprenante. Tom avait vu son chien agressif pour la première fois. Il grognait et montrait les crocs, le regard assassin. Il avait même essayé de la mordre quand elle s'était approchée de trop prêt. C'était la même chose avec Peter Pettigrow. Il ne les aimait pas. Il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser approcher par ces deux personnes. Les autres, il était au pire réservé et légèrement grognon, au mieux joueur et câlin.

Malgré le fait que Bellatrix avait des problèmes relationnels avec Petit-Loup, depuis l'incident du lac, elle respectait énormément le chien.

_Flashback_

Tom discutait avec Lucius, Narcissa et Bella à propos de la disparition du Survivant, Harry Potter. Cela faisait beaucoup de bruit dans la presse. Et Drago en avait touché quelques mots dans ses lettres. C'était étrange. Comment ce salaud de Dumbledore avait pu perdre sa précieuse arme, ce gamin innocent qu'il manipulait comme un pion ? Le mage noir se demandait comment cela était possible. L'enfant devait vivre dans le grand luxe, une petite cage dorée, à boire les paroles de ce citronné comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Il plaignait ce pauvre garçon, manipulé par l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Certes Tom était un mage noir, mais il n'avait commencé à se battre vraiment qu'après les premières tueries, dont deux membres de son groupe, James et Lily. Alice et Frank étaient des leurs également. Mais Dumbledore avait orchestré le meurtre des premiers et le supplice des seconds. Cerise sur le gâteau – empoisonné –, il avait fait en sorte que tout soit mis sur le dos des Mangemorts.

« Si Dumbledore a perdu la main sur ce garçon, alors où est-il ? » demanda Bellatrix, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendue aussi inquiète pour quelqu'un si ce n'est ta fille, Bella, » fit Narcissa avec un sourire.

« C'est le filleul de Sirius. C'est un Black. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui. Et je suppose que mes instincts maternels ont été exacerbés depuis ... »

La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspens mais tous comprirent. Narcissa serra sa soeur contre elle. Ils furent tous interrompus dans leur discussion par un cri, entre un aboiement de chien et le hurlement d'un loup. Petit-Loup. Tom se leva et observa son chien galoper vers le lac et plonger dans l'eau. Il y avait des clapotis en son centre.

« Oh Merlin ! Cassie ! » s'écria le mage noir en rejoignant son familier au plus vite, suivi par Bellatrix et les Malfoy.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bordure du lac, sur la berge où le husky venait de ramener la petite, cette dernière toussait et recrachait de l'eau. Bellatrix récupéra immédiatement sa fille et la ramena à l'intérieur pour la sécher et la rassurer. Tom, lui, caressa son chien en souriant, riant même un peu alors qu'il s'ébrouait. Il lui attrapa doucement la tête et plongea son regard de braise dans les beaux yeux bleus.

« Merci, Petit-Loup. Tu es un très bon chien, » le félicita-t-il. « Ce soir, tu auras droit à un dessert en plus pour avoir sauvé Cassie. Tu es un héros. »

Le husky aboya deux fois et vint lécher le cou de Tom. Le sorcier détestait être léché au visage mais il n'avait jamais rien dit pour le cou, surtout que son chien était avare en léchouille. Il le caressa affectueusement avant de le ramener vers l'intérieur.

_Fin Flashback_

Bellatrix entra dans le salon qu'occupait généralement Tom et y vit Petit-Loup, couché dans son panier. Ce dernier releva immédiatement la tête, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête et les babines légèrement retroussées. Un léger grognement d'avertissement se fit entendre. La sorcière soupira. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le chien refusait de se laisser approcher. Elle lui apportait à manger, lui donnait des douceurs à déguster mais rien, il refusait de venir lui manger dans la main. Les caresses n'en parlons même pas ! Il n'était certes plus à deux doigts d'attaquer mais il grognait quoi que Tom puisse dire. Il restait sur la défensive. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle s'avança et déposa les deux gamelles, l'eau et la pâté, à leur place habituelle. Puis, elle regarda le chien, soupira et repartit. Tom avait dit de ne pas forcer le chien. S'il agissait comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Le tout était de découvrir quoi. Avec de la patience, peut-être que Petit-Loup l'accepterait.

Harry regarda Bellatrix Lestrange partir avant de se lever pour aller manger. Il savait qu'elle ne l'empoisonnerait pas. Elle se sentait redevable. De plus, il était un chien exemplaire et très apprécié de sa fille. Il adorait Cassie et Cassie l'adorait. Il aimait bien jouer avec la petite. Il retourna s'allonger ensuite dans son panier près du feu. Il attendait le retour de Tom.

Tom. C'était étrange de penser à lui par son prénom. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant qu'il ne le sauve. En fait, depuis l'accident avec Cassie et que Tom lui avait dit qu'il était un bon chien, il ne pensait plus vraiment de l'homme comme étant un monstre. Il était plus humain que jamais à ses yeux. Il l'avait entendu durant certaines de ses réunions quand il était dans la pièce, devant la cheminée. Il n'était pas le monstre dépeint par Dumbledore. Au contraire, il était l'une des victimes du glucosé qui, après avoir traversé les ténèbres et s'être pendant un temps perdu dans les arts sombres, était revenu plus prudent et éclairé, voyant la vérité. La vérité sur Dumbledore ... L'homme était un monstre. Mais à quel point, il l'ignorait encore. Mais il restait encore Harry Potter, certes porté disparu, mais toujours le garçon supposé être l'arme de Dumbledore et par conséquent un danger. Il avait peur de prendre forme humaine.

Il se sentit frustré tout d'un coup en repensant à tout cela. Il se lécha la truffe et se redressa. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour se détendre. Trouver des chaussures à mâchouiller. Il adorait faire ça. Un nouveau passe-temps. Il alla s'en trouver une paire. De belles chaussures noires polies. Il en embarqua une, la gauche, et la ramena dans le salon, près de son panier. Il fit ses dents dessus une bonne partie de l'après-midi. C'était d'autant plus délectable que c'était une chaussure de cette fouine de Drago Malfoy. Il prenait son pied à la détruire et la déchiqueter en petits morceaux.

Tom revint deux heures plus tard. Harry s'approcha de lui directement en trottinant, sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens à mesure qu'il bondissait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était content de le voir. Il émettait quelques aboiements aussi mais pas beaucoup pour ne pas trop déranger le calme de la maison.

« Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Petit-Loup, » sourit l'homme. « Deux jours sans toi, c'est long. »

Harry aboya deux fois pour confirmer avant d'aller chercher sa laisse. Il voulait faire une balade. Tom sourit et lui caressa la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord, on va aller se promener. Mais d'abord cinq minutes le temps que je pose mes affaires. »

xXxXxXx

Harry et Tom marchaient sur le sentier autour du manoir. Il avait plu et il y avait pas de boue partout. Cela ne les arrêtait en aucun cas. L'homme mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le promener quotidiennement quel que soit le temps. Les alentours étaient emplis d'odeurs. Le chien sentait tout et n'importe quoi qui traînait, découvrant l'origine de chaque senteur, curieux. Arrivé au bout du sentier, en bordure d'un terrain en pente douce couvert d'herbe coupée, Tom sortit une balle de sa poche. Il attira le regard du husky. Ce dernier agita sa queue, soudain surexcité.

« Allez, Petit-Loup, va chercher ! » dit le sorcier en lançant la balle au loin.

Harry détala sur le terrain et récupéra le jouet une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, sur le sol. Il la ramena immédiatement à son sorcier qui la relança. Le chien courut avec plaisir, glissant parfois sur l'herbe humide ou tombant dans la gadoue. Tant qu'il allait chercher le jeu et le rapportait, il se fichait pas mal du reste. Il était un chien !

Tom, de son coté, était heureux de voir son chien si joueur. C'était ce qui lui manquait avec Nagini. Elle était très instruite et avait une discussion intéressante mais elle n'était pas joueuse. Petit-Loup lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans sa vie. Il remerciait Magia de l'avoir placé sur son chemin.

Il eut soudain un petit sourire amusé quand il fit mine de lancer la balle et de voir son chien partir sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il était immobile perplexe et regardait tour à tour l'horizon et le sorcier.

« Allez, Petit-Loup, va chercher, » dit-il néanmoins.

Harry regarda Tom. Non, mais il venait vraiment de lui faire cette farce tellement clichée ?

'Va chercher, hein ? D'accord !'

Le chien détala directement vers le sorcier dans le but de lui bondir dessus.

« Non, Petit-Loup ! Va chercher ! Non ! »

Le husky fit tomber le mage noir à la renverse, le prenant un peu par surprise. Tom se retrouva bien vite dos à terre, son chien le surplombant, une patte sur son torse. Dans la chute, il avait lâché la balle. Harry la récupéra directement et la garda dans sa gueule, victorieux. Il s'assit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres la queue battant de droite à gauche. Tom le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Petit malin ! » dit-il en lui caressant la tête. « Mais maintenant, on est tous les deux bons à prendre un bain ! »

Petit-Loup laissa tomber la balle et aboya deux fois comme pour confirmer. Ils remontèrent tous deux au petit trop jusqu'au Manoir. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable quand ils rentrèrent.

« Tom ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en avisant sa tenue, horrifiée.

« Ce n'est rien, » rassura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Petit-Loup m'a fait tomber pour me faire payer une petite farce que je lui ai faite. Il semble bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait. »

« Cela on s'en était douté, » sourit la sorcière en jetant un regard à l'animal. « Il n'aurait pas sauvé Cassie autrement. »

Le chien aboya.

« Je ferais bien de lui faire prendre son bain avant qu'il salisse tout le manoir. »

Juste pour le plaisir, le husky s'ébroua, envoyant un peu de boue séchée sur le sol et les murs.

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux, » confirma Bellatrix qui venait d'en recevoir sur elle.

Elle se nettoya et elle et les murs de la saleté tandis que Tom menait son chien vers ses appartements. Il lui ordonna d'aller dans la baignoire. Il dut se répéter deux fois avant que Petit-Loup obéisse mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas prendre de bain. Il fit couler l'eau à température ambiante afin que son chien ne parte pas en courant avant de la faire couler sur son pelage. Il le vit commencer à s'agiter.

« Du calme, Petit-Loup, ça ira très vite. »

D'un geste désinvolte de la main, il fit léviter le pommeau de douche et s'empara du savon. Il frotta son le pelage et débarrassa son chien de toute la saleté. Harry s'ébroua plusieurs fois, aspergeant Tom au passage, l'énervant un peu mais le mage noir ne pouvait en vouloir à son familier. Il le voyait malheureux dans cet état, il se plaignait du bain. Il montrait légèrement les crocs et grognait. Toutefois, il ne mordait pas.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir, » dit enfin le sorcier après l'avoir rincé.

Petit-Loup ne se fit pas prier et bondit hors de la baignoire. Il glissa sur le carrelage avant de s'ébrouer pour se débarrasser de toute cette eau. Tom approcha avec un large essui et entreprit de sécher son chien.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Hein, Petit-Loup ? Prendre un bain, ça fait du bien non ? On est tout propre et on sent bon ! »

Harry n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur et il frissonnait à chaque fois pendant un moment. Il n'était jamais vraiment totalement sec après que Tom lui faisait prendre son bain et il détestait ça. Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre mâchouiller quelque chose en attendant que Tom prenne lui aussi sa douche. Il trouva son os. Il vit le sorcier passer sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourire doucement avant de refermer la porte et d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau.

xXxXxXx

Tom était assis à table. Tous ses mangemorts du premier cercle étaient présents.

« Des nouvelles d'Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune, Tom, » répondit Severus. « Dumbledore lui-même ne sait pas où il a disparu. Sa famille moldue ne sait pas où il est. Il se serait enfui. »

« Sa famille ... moldue ? » nota le mage noir. « Tu n'avais jamais mentionné qu'il était chez des moldus, Severus. »

« Je viens d'apprendre par des rumeurs de couloir, du coté de ses amis, qu'Harry Potter vivait chez sa tante, la soeur de Lily. Malheureusement, de ce que je me souviens de Pétunia Evans, je doute qu'il ait très bien vécu sous son toit. Si j'avais su, je me serais probablement comporté différemment avec lui ... un peu. »

« Ta vieille rancune avec James ? » demanda Bellatrix, amusée.

« On va dire ça. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Bella. »

La sorcière rit doucement, accompagnée de Narcissa, mais personne ne remarqua le comportement du husky du mage noir. Ou du moins pas tout de suite.

« Je ne suis pas pour la violence inutile, » dit alors Tom. « Mais je suis contre la violence sur les enfants. Vous connaissez mon passé, mes souffrances, je ne souhaite cela à personne d'autre. Je veux savoir ce que cette femme a fait à son neveu. »

« Je tâcherai de découvrir son adresse, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

Petit-Loup se leva et trottina vers l'homme en noir. Il voulait voir son visage. Il était intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait aussi sentir son odeur. Elle était révélatrice de l'état d'esprit des gens. Il posa un patte sur sa jambe, attirant ainsi le regard sombre de Severus Snape sur lui.

« Va-t-en, le chien ! » s'exclama-t-il durement.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il fixa l'homme la tête légèrement sur le coté, les oreilles droites. Le Maître des Potions avait comme toujours son visage impassible, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Mais il ne pouvait être trompé par les odeurs. Il sentait de la colère et de la rancune mais aussi quelque chose de différent... de la tristesse, de la peine... C'était étrange de sentir de tels sentiments chez cet homme froid qui l'avait humilié à chaque instant où il vivait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Voilà qui est étonnant, » intervint Bellatrix. « A part moi, tu es le seul, avec Peter, à ne pas pouvoir t'approcher de ce chien. Là, il est venu à toi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, » dit Tom en regardant son chien. « Petit-Loup... Au pied. »

Harry regarda le mage noir, puis de nouveau Severus avant d'obéir et de se coucher au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier lui accorda quelques caresses avant de regarder à nouveau son Maître des Potions.

« Peut-être que tu as gagné sa confiance, » ajouta-t-il à ce dernier.

« Tss. Je déteste les chiens ! »

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'aimes pas Sirius, » rit Bella.

« Et alors ? Black était un enfoiré ! Tout comme Potter et Lupin ! »

Petit-Loup se mit alors à grogner.

« Petit-Loup ! Suffit ! »

Harry arrêta mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de son père, de Sirius, ni même de Remus. Il se mit en boule et bouda un peu dans son coin.

« Autre chose que de vaines rivalités ? » demanda ensuite Tom, amusé. « Avec Harry hors du chemin, Dumbledore sera obligé de sortir de l'ombre et montrer son vrai visage. Comment pouvons-nous l'y forcer sans faire du mal aux enfants résidents à Poudlard ? »

« Difficile à dire, Tom, » répondit Severus. « Il ne dévoile jamais le fond de sa pensée. A aucun de nous. Aucun membre de l'Ordre. J'ignore quand et si il se décidera à dévoiler son jeu. »

« C'est peu probable, » fit lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il s'agit de Dumbledore. Il ne dévoile jamais la totalité de son jeu. C'est un adversaire redoutable et un fin stratège. Il ne fera tombé sa dernière carte que s'il n'a pas le choix. Le tout est de savoir comment l'amener à faire cela. » Il soupira et fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque. « Je ne suis pas mauvais en stratégie, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais Dumbledore est sans conteste meilleur, plus expérimenté que moi. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Toute idée est bonne à prendre. Si vous avez des suggestions ? »

Les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards, songeurs.

« Peut-être ... faire une approche psychologique ? » proposa Lucius.

« Intéressant ... Développe. »

« Tout le monde nous craint à tort, » expliqua le blond. « Tout cela à partir de rumeurs et de fausses accusations parce qu'on nous fait porter le blâme. Faisons courir des rumeurs à notre tour partout, dans les rues, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, éventuellement dans la presse, afin de perturber le mental de nos ennemis mais aussi celui de ceux qui doutent du camp à suivre. Montrer Dumbledore sous un nouvel angle. Dévoiler ses agissements passés ainsi que ses motivations ... »

« Hmm ... Oui, pourquoi pas. En attendant, cela pourra toujours les toucher moralement, » accepta Tom.

Toute leur discussion ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry savait depuis un moment que les mangemorts n'étaient pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté mais là, il avait eu la preuve qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment malfaisant. Au contraire, ils cherchaient à gagner la guerre sans mettre les enfants en dangers, que tout se fasse loin de Poudlard. Dumbledore, lui, n'hésitait pas à le mettre lui au devant de la scène depuis qu'il avait onze ans ...

xXxXxXx

Tom avait un genou à terre et apprenait un nouveau tour à son chien. Harry le tournait un peu en bourrique, faisant un peu celui qui comprenait rien. Il n'allait pas offrir au Serpentard exactement ce qu'il voulait du premier coup non plus. Cela faisait deux jours que le mage noir tentait de lui apprendre le 'Pan, t'es mort !' Ce n'avait pas l'air concluant pour le moment.

Severus entra dans la pièce et interrompit le jeu.

« Tom, j'ai retrouvé la famille de Potter. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Au vu de la situation délicate, j'ai préféré les amener. Ils sont quatre. »

« Très bien, fais-les entrer, Severus. »

Ainsi, le Maître des Potions conduisit la famille Dursley au grand complet devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait Vernon, Pétunia, Marge et Dudley Dursley. Petit-Loup se tendit directement et se plaça légèrement en arrière de Tom par instinct face à ces gens. Ces derniers ne cessaient d'ailleurs de se plaindre, Vernon Dursley à plein poumons d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour, Mr Dursley, » dit Tom en s'approchant. « J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, à vous et à votre famille. »

« Nous ne répondrons à aucune question ! » hurla Vernon. « Je refuse de parler à un monstre tel que vous ! Vous êtes tous comme ce misérable Potter ! Des monstres de la pire espèce ! J'exige que vous nous ramenez chez nous dès maintenant ! »

« Des monstres ? » répéta le mage noir avec lenteur, semblant comprendre légèrement ce que le mot signifiait dans la bouche du moldu. « En quoi suis-je un monstre à vos yeux ? » s'enquit-il toutefois.

« Vous êtes comme ce morveux ! » s'époumona Vernon, rouge de rage. « Vous nous enlevez et vous utilisez votre monstruosité sur nous ! Vous êtes tous des monstres, tout comme cette catin, cette prostituée ! Cette Potter ! Elle et son bon à rien de mari étaient des ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que le husky s'était avancé en grognant et montrant les crocs, le regard noir. Là, il tenait plus du loup que du chien. Il pouvait être très effrayant.

« Petit-Loup ! Couché ! »

Mais ce dernier n'obéit pas. Il n'obéirait pas avec son oncle en face de lui, insultant ses parents. Il ne resterait plus jamais immobile ! Il ne resterait plus jamais silencieux ! Il ne resterait plus jamais sans rien faire ! Il s'avança, menaçant. Il sentit une tension dans son cou. On le tirait vers l'arrière. Tom ...

« Vous devriez tenir votre chien en laisse ! Et le dresser ! » s'indigna Marge Dursley. « Vous ne savez de toute évidence pas y faire avec les ani ... »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Harry en reprenant forme humaine.

« Harry Potter ? » fit la voix de Tom, surprise, juste derrière lui.

« LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE PARLER DE TARE ! MA MERE N'ETAIT PAS UNE CATIN ! CE SONT VOUS LES MONSTRES ! »

Le Survivant sentit un étau de bras l'encercler à la taille et le tirer vers l'arrière. Tom le tenait fermement. Il avait encore de la force pour un vieil homme. Le jeune homme put voir que la Tante Marge était immobile, sans voix. Elle découvrait l'existence de la magie.

« TU AS OSE UTILISER TA MONSTRUOSITE DEVANT ELLE ! » vociféra son oncle.

« LA FERME ! J'EN AI MARRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! JE SUIS UN SORCIER ! »

« LES SORCIERS SONT DES MONSTRES ! »

« ET CELA JUSTIFIE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN ESCLAVE ? JE SUIS TON NEVEU ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON LARBIN OU TON PUNCHING BALL ! »

Alors qu'il criait, Harry réussit à repousser Tom en déclenchant une explosion de magie. Le mage noir en fut surpris. Le Survivant en profita pour courir vers le moldu dans le but de le frapper. Il fut intercepté par Severus qui se tenait là.

« Tu es tout comme ta mère, Garçon ! » dit alors Pétunia Dursley avec une bonne dose de venin dans sa voix. « Un monstre ! Tuée par un monstre à cause de toi ! Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir cette nuit-là ! »

« Pétunia, tu t'entends parler ?! » siffla Severus.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Si tu as oublié ton enfance à Cokeworth, je ne suis pas responsable, » dit-il en stupéfixant Harry pour qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises. « Mais aller jusqu'à reprocher à ce garçon la mort de Lily ! »

« C'est sa faute ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres et vous méritez de mourir ! Si Lily avait été normale, elle serait toujours en vie ! »

« Ah oui ? Je doute que Dumbledore l'aurait laissée vivre, » fit Tom, soudain dangereux. « Severus, occupe-toi d'Harry Potter. Je m'occupe personnellement de nos ... invités. »

« Bien, Tom. »

Le Maître des Potions souleva le corps du Gryffondor et sortit sans accorder le moindre dernier regard à Pétunia Dursley. La femme le dégoûtait. Il avait finalement été trop dur, injuste avec le gamin Potter. Gamin qui avait été sous leur nez durant tout ce temps ... Comment avait-il été si aveugle ? Pourtant tous les signes étaient là ! Petit-Loup n'appréciait pas Bellatrix, ni Pettigrow, ni lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il avait parlé des Maraudeurs, en mal en général, le chien avait grogné. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ?

A mesure qu'il réfléchissait, il parcourait le manoir et entra dans la chambre de son filleul.

« Parrain ? » fit ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce qui ... Potter ?! »

« Pas maintenant, Drago. »

Severus allongea le Gryffondor sur le lit. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était plus que frustration et fatigue. Mais une chose était sûre. Le gosse allait devoir s'expliquer !

« Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda alors le blond.

« C'est Petit-Loup. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Je viens de l'apprendre ! Il s'est métamorphosé devant moi quand on a amené sa famille pour savoir ce qu'ils savent. Cela l'a poussé à réagir. » Severus sortit sa baguette. « Enervate. »

La réaction fut presque immédiate. Le Gryffondor reprit à peine ses esprits que les souvenirs de la présence de sa famille dans le bâtiment refirent surface. Il se mit à grogner, les dents serrées. Le Maître des Potions l'attrapa immédiatement et l'obligea à rester sur le lit.

« Hors de question, Potter ! » dit-il avec fermeté.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Non ! Restez calme ! Tom va s'en charger ! »

« Ils ... Ils ... »

Le jeune homme haletait et pleurait presque maintenant. Le Serpentard desserra légèrement l'étau de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Potter pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il attrapa le menton du Gryffondor dans sa main et lui fit relever la tête.

« Je crois avoir compris, Mr Potter, » dit-il simplement. « Et Tom aussi. »

Le visage du Maître des Potions était neutre mais ses yeux transparaissaient un peu de l'émotion qui l'habitait.

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? A Poudlard ? » demanda ensuite Severus. « Minerva aurait pu faire quelque chose. »

« J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, c'est ... c'est mon tuteur magique. Il ... Il m'a dit que j'étais protégé là-bas ... Que le pouvoir du sacrifice de ma mère résidait dans le sang de sa famille et que, grâce à cela, vivre chez ma Tante m'assurait la meilleure des protections. »

« La magie du sang ? » Harry hocha doucement la tête. « Quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire, Mr Potter, cette magie ne peut fonctionner que s'il y a un attachement très fort. Certes, il y en avait un avec votre mère mais si Pétunia était horrible dès le départ avec l'enfant en vous et ne voyait qu'un monstre, la protection était dès lors inexistante parce que vous ne considériez pas cette maison comme votre foyer. »

« Alors ... je ... je ... j'étais ... »

« Oui, Mr Potter. Vous étiez vulnérable. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent encore et des larmes coulèrent. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage pour les effacer. Il observa ensuite Drago et Severus. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il s'écarta du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier tentait légèrement de le retenir.

« Je ne retourne pas dans le salon émeraude, » fit alors le Gryffondor. « Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Aucun d'eux. »

Il reprit l'apparence de Petit-Loup et disparut dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement bien, réellement en sécurité. La chambre de Tom. Il se glissa dans son panier et se coucha, malheureux et fatigué. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques instants mais ce fut pour être la proie de cauchemars. Il en ressortit grâce à une main douce sur son pelage et la voix de Tom. Il fixa le regard de braise de l'homme, les oreilles rabattues.

« Ainsi, tu étais avec nous depuis le début Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix neutre. « J'aurais du me douter que tu étais trop intelligent pour un chien. » Le mage noir soupira. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir menti, même si je n'aime pas cela. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Un vrai Serpentard. »

Il y avait un petit sourire sur le visage de Tom.

« Mais pourquoi attendre maintenant pour reprendre forme humaine ? Tu le sais depuis un moment que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Le husky s'écarta doucement de la main de l'homme et se retransforma. Il s'assit en tailleur devant lui, la tête basse.

« Je ne voulais pas être rejeté encore. J'étais si bien en tant que chien. J'étais accepté et aimé. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais juste pour une stupide guerre. »

« Petit-Loup ..., » murmura alors Tom en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. « On ne t'aurait jamais abandonné. James et Lily faisaient partie des nôtres. Nous t'aurions directement accepté et protégé. Nous protégeons les enfants et tu le sais. »

« Mais je suis supposé être l'arme de Dumbledore. Je n'avais aucune garantie que vous ne me tueriez pas si je me révélais. »

« Maintenant tu le sais, Harry. » Il lui embrassa le front. « Maintenant, tu le sais. Tu es avec nous maintenant. Un enfant qu'on protégera de la folie de Dumbledore. »

« Merci... »

« Tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher derrière Petit-Loup, maintenant. »

« Mais j'aime bien être dans la peau de Petit-Loup, moi ! »

« Tu pourras toujours t'y glisser pour t'amuser, » sourit l'homme. « Mais sociabilise toi autrement à partir de maintenant. Ce pourrait être que bénéfique pour toi. »

« D'accord. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry dans les bras du mage noir, dans les bras de Tom. Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de bien-être, le Serpentard le repoussa gentiment.

« Je vais prévenir Lucius pour qu'il te prépare une chambre. »

« Okay ... »

« Personne ne te fera de mal, Harry, je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

« Je sais. »

Tom ébouriffa les cheveux en pagaille d'Harry avec affection et sortit de la chambre. Harry y resta un moment encore. Il était bien là, dans cette pièce. Il était resté longtemps en chien. Cela change la perception des choses. Il était mieux sous cette forme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il la reprit et se coucha dans son panier. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pour oublier la présence de sa famille dans la maison. Il fut interrompu par une voix de femme. Narcissa Malfoy.

« Venez, Harry, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Oui, Madame, » répondit le Gryffondor en reprenant forme humaine.

Il avança, tête basse, et suivit la sorcière à travers le manoir jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse. Elle était adjacente à celle de Drago. Il la remercia et s'assit à un rebord de fenêtre. Sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était bien plus grande et plus belle que celle qu'il avait eue à Privet Drive. Spacieuse et douillette à la fois. Il regarda longuement dehors. L'air était frais. Bientôt l'hiver. Bientôt Noël.

xXxXxXx

Harry mangeait silencieusement à la table Malfoy. Il répondait très peu. Il n'avait jamais été très enclin à parler lors des repas. Cela pouvait occasionner des silences lourds et gênants. Mais ils posaient aussi parfois des questions sur son passé. Il n'était pas prêt à répondre. Il ne répondait même pas aux piques de Drago. Après le repas, une petite voix vint le sauver de son calvaire.

« Où est 'Tit-Loup ? » demanda Cassie.

Tom pouffa doucement en voyant Harry sourire et se transformer pour s'occuper de la petite Lestrange. Il était tellement bien à jouer ainsi avec beaucoup d'insouciance. Pas de question. Pas de réponse à donner. Juste jouer avec Cassie. Rien d'autres importait. La petite brune lui lançait une petite balle en mousse dans la pièce et il allait la chercher pour la lui rapporter. Elle riait beaucoup et lui faisait beaucoup de papouilles.

« Oua ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il aboya.

« Oua ! »

Il aboya encore.

« Aouuuu ! »

Il fit mine d'hurler à la lune pour lui faire plaisir. Les adultes sourirent, et certains rire pendant quelques instants en secouant la tête. C'était attendrissant à voir, mais aussi amusant maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait un être humain derrière le husky.

« Où est ton os ? » demanda Cassie en regardant autour d'elle.

Petit-Loup pencha la tête sur le coté. Il l'avait mâchouillé la veille. Il l'avait rangé ... dans la cuisine ! Il se leva rapidement et partit au petit trop le chercher.

« Pars pas ! »

Harry revint deux minutes plus tard pour retrouver Cassie en pleurs. Il lui déposa son os devant elle.

« Oui ! Bon s'ien ! »

« Voilà qui est pathétique, » soupira Drago depuis un fauteuil du salon. « Potter qui s'amuse à faire le toutou. »

« Drago ! » s'indigna Narcissa.

« Ne le juge pas trop durement, » fit alors Tom avec douceur. « Il a eu une vie semée d'embûches. Il a vécu ces derniers mois en tant que chien et s'y sent plus à l'aise parce qu'il a été pour la première fois vraiment accepté que comme ça. Tu lui reprocherais de choisir la forme de vie où il a reçu le plus d'amour ? »

« Mais c'est un être humain ! »

« Qui a vécu suffisamment longtemps en tant que chien pour en avoir le comportement et l'instinct. Il est bien sous cette forme. Et puis, laisse-le s'amuser avec Cassie. Ils ne sont pas mignons comme ça ? »

« Moi ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il a déchiqueté mes chaussures ! Une bonne douzaine de fois ! »

Tom sourit et s'approcha de la petite.

« Cassie, tu veux que je te montre un nouveau tour avec Petit-Loup ? »

« Oui ! »

Le chien regarda le mage noir, la tête sur le coté, curieux. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus d'excuse pour ne pas faire ce qu'il demandait.

« Mets ta main comme ça, » dit le mage noir en mimant un pistolet avec ses doigts. « Tu vises Petit-Loup et tu dis 'Pan ! T'es mort !' »

Harry retint un soupir, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et fit mine de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le coté. Il fit le mort. Cassie rit doucement.

« Je peux essayer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » sourit Tom en venant caresser la tête du husky.

Petit-Loup se redressa et aboya joyeusement. La petite fille se prêta au nouveau jeu avec plaisir et Harry joua longuement avec elle sous le regard amusé des adultes.

xXxXxXx

Tom marchait dans les rues du Londres. Il était encore risqué pour Harry de se balader dans les rues avec l'Ordre qui cherchait à lui remettre le grappin dessus. Mais il voulait sortir et il avait assuré que personne ne connaissait son animagus. Pas même ses amis. Il s'était entraîné seul. En souvenir pour son parrain. Le mage noir avait alors accepté mais seulement en sa compagnie et s'il acceptait la laisse. Comme s'il l'avait un jour refusée !

Ils se baladait pour faire les derniers achats avant Noël. L'air était frais, la neige recouvrait tout. Elle avait été dégagée en ville à force des passages. Il y avait plus de gadoue qu'autre chose. Il avait froid aux coussinets mais il était heureux de sortir prendre l'air et se balader en ville. Ils marchèrent ainsi longuement.

Harry vit un magasin de jouets pour enfants. Il tira sur la laisse pour attirer l'attention de Tom sur ce qu'il voulait. Tom regarda dans la direction où il regardait.

« Des jouets, Petit-Loup ? » demanda Tom.

Il aboya.

« Pour Cassie ? »

Le husky aboya encore. Le mage noir sourit et conduisit son chien à travers les rayons du magasin. Il regarda lui-même les objets pour voir ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Cassie. Et aussi pour Harry. Il avait longtemps discuté avec lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pratiquement jamais rien reçu. Un balai. Une cape. Une chouette. Quelques pulls. Mais rien de plus. Ou à peine.

Il détourna le regard des jouets quand il entendit Petit-Loup aboyer. Le husky regardait avec intensité une peluche sur une planche. Tom sourit. Un lion. Typique d'un Gryffondor.

« Bella ne sera pas très contente, » rit-il doucement. « D'accord. On lui achète ça. Je vais aussi prendre l'une ou l'autre chose pour elle. »

Petit-Loup aboya doucement. Ils firent plusieurs tours du magasin et Tom finit par faire son choix. Il paya les cadeaux qu'il fit emballer et les récupéra.

« As-tu envie de faire autre chose ? » demanda alors Tom en sortant du magasin avec son sac remplis de cadeaux.

Petit-Loup agita sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire non. C'était au sorcier de décider pour la suite. Ils firent alors un tour d'un parc moldu non loin avant de rentrer au Manoir pour la célébration des fêtes de Yule. Ils furent accueillis par une Cassie surexcitée qui tournait et tournait autour d'un sapin afin d'en accrocher des boules et autres décorations. Elle riait beaucoup.

« Oh ! 'Tit-Loup ! Tu viens m'aider s' i'-te-plait ! »

Harry avait finalement montré un petit tour à la petite pour qu'elle comprenne que le chien qu'elle aimait beaucoup était en fait un être humain. Mais il se transformait toujours pour jouer avec elle. Là, il reprit forme humaine et vint l'aider à décorer le sapin. Le premier qu'il décorait lui-même. Il souleva la petite et la cala sur sa hanche pour l'aider à accrocher des décorations à des branches bien trop hautes pour elle. Il l'allégea d'un sort pour cela afin qu'elle ne devienne pas lourde à mesure que ses bras fatiguent.

Très vite l'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et festive, Harry toujours attentif aux besoins de Cassie, passant de l'état d'être humain à l'état de chien en fonction de ses envies et besoins. Un vrai grand-frère, un protecteur. Il discutait aussi un peu avec les adultes mais surtout avec Tom ou Fenrir. Les autres moins.

Quand vint l'heure des cadeaux, il aida Cassie à donner les cadeaux à tout le monde. Elle lui sauta dans les bras quand elle vit son nouveau lion en peluche.

« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas choquée ? » demanda Bellatrix dans un soupir. « Un lion ... »

« Navré, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! »

« Dis le gosse qui a agi en Serpentard pour survivre, » rétorquèrent Severus et Tom d'une même voix, amusés.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, Ryry, » dit ensuite joyeusement Cassie en lui tendant plusieurs paquets, un à un.

Le Gryffondor releva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cadeau de sa vie. Pas beaucoup. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir. Il les ouvrit un par un et en fut à chaque fois plus ému. Il avait reçu de Severus Snape un album photo. Il y avait des photos de ses parents et de Sirius.

« J'ai reçu de l'aide d'un peu tout le monde pour les rassembler, » dit le Maître des Potions. « Comme ça tu as des souvenirs d'eux. »

« Merci, » fit le jeune homme avec des larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

Il ouvre d'autres paquets, des vêtements et des livres de la part des Malfoy et des Lestrange. Il les remercie. Il restait encore un paquet et une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Tom. Il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un nécessaire à dessin et à peinture.

« J'ai peut-être jeté un oeil à ta chambre quand tu n'y étais pas, » fit le mage noir avec un rictus amusé.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enveloppe. Il y découvrit une lettre d'admission de l'école d'Ivelmorny pour l'année suivante sous le nom d'Harry Jedusor. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que tu veux retourner en cours, » expliqua alors Tom. « Mais il est hors de question que tu retournes entre les griffes de Dumbledore. Là-bas, tu pourras continuer à étudier loin de la guerre et mon nom te garantira un minimum l'anonymat. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux y aller ou non. »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller comme tu peux rester ici. Je ne veux juste pas que tu retournes à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore en est le directeur. »

« Je ... merci. »

« Par contre, il y a encore un autre papier dans l'enveloppe, » sourit le mage noir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda. Il y en avait en effet un autre. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris.

« Si tu le souhaites seulement, » dit ce dernier. « Tu dois juste y apposer ta signature. »

« Tu ... tu voudrais ... m'adopter ?! »

« Comme ça tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Eh puis ... nous sommes de très lointains cousins ... ce ne serait que renforcer nos liens familiaux. De cette façon, Dumbledore n'aura plus aucun droit sur toi. Mais là encore, tu as le choix d'accepter ou de refuser, Harry. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux en fixant le papier. Il avait une boule dans la gorge tellement il était ému. Il se leva vint serrer Tom dans ses bras.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, pleurant presque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le serra contre lui avec force. Plus jamais ce pauvre garçon ne serait seul. Plus jamais il ne serait manipulé. Il allait s'en assurer. Il allait le protéger. Ils allaient tous le protéger. Ils fêtèrent Yule comme il se doit et pensèrent à l'avenir lumineux qui était devant eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à faire, c'était protéger les enfants et faire tomber Dumbledore. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le groupe de Mangemorts regardèrent Harry et Cassie jouer ensemble, la petite fille lançant une petite balle au chien ou lui faisant faire des petits tours, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	23. Kitten

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Je sais, je suis sérieusement en retard mais j'ai fini mes examens ! Je suis libre comme l'air d'écrire ! Alors voici le 23 OS de Noël. Je promets de finir les deux derniers aussi rapidement que possible.

Ceci est un UA où Voldemort ne revient pas.

Bonne Lecture

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Kitten**

_Idée d'Aludra_

Minerva McGonagall était dans son appartement à Poudlard. Elle venait à peine de rentrer et de déposer sa cape mais elle ne s'était pas encore installée dans son fauteuil auprès du feu. Elle avait passé toute la journée précédente à observer une famille moldue. La famille Dursley. Elle ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient tout bonnement horrible. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la dernière famille d'Harry Potter. Il ne lui restait plus personne. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Albus voulait l'y laisser pour le bien de l'enfant. La sorcière était contre. Il était évident que ces moldus ne l'accepteraient jamais. Sans parler de leur comportement naturel... Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas bien dans cette maison et il ne le serait jamais.

Forte de cette décision, la sorcière reprit sa cape et repartit pour la banlieue moldue de Privet Drive. Elle prit alors sa forme de chat afin d'observer une première fois les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne sans se faire elle-même repérée. Rassurée, elle reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers le numéro 4, la demeure des Dursley.

Il y avait un tas de couvertures juste devant. Cela dit, il était légèrement différent qu'à son départ deux heures plus tôt. Il était bien plus plat, comme s'il n'y avait plus de bébé emmailloté. Un sentiment de panique envahit la dame alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant les couvertures. Elle les dispersa.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Devant elle se tenait un chaton de quelques semaines. Il était noir avec un menton blanc, telle une barbe qui se prolongeait sur son ventre et ses pattes avant. Elle le vit bailler et fixer sur elle des petits yeux émeraudes. Ce fut cette nuance de vert si caractéristique qui lui fit comprendre ce qui était arrivé. C'était la même nuance que le vert de Lily, la même émeraude. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne connaissant bien la sorcière que son fils, Harry, avait les mêmes yeux.

Le miaulement du chaton la ramena à la réalité et elle le prit tout contre elle, bien au chaud dans ses capes. Elle emporta les quelques couvertures aussi pour effacer toute trace de sa présence devant ce perron de cette maison hostile et repartit. Elle entendait le ronronnement du chat dont elle connaissait dorénavant l'identité. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Et elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait pu se transformer mais le fait était là. Il était un animagus naturel. Elle le caressa doucement au niveau de la tête, juste sous le menton, souriant tendrement à l'écoute du ronronnement.

Une fois à l'écart des habitations, elle s'immobilisa à l'ombre d'un chêne et transplana pour Poudlard. Un miaulement plaintif attira son attention une fois qu'elle fut devant les grilles.

« Shh, ça va aller, Harry. Ce n'était qu'un transplanage, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle parcourut le chemin du retour jusqu'au château rapidement, remerciant Merlin de ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un sur son chemin, surtout pas Albus Dumbledore, et retourna à ses appartements. Là, elle posa le chaton dans un panier, qu'elle venait de métamorphoser sur base d'une plume, et alla chercher un bol de lait. Elle le vit sauter à terre, bien qu'un peu maladroitement, et foncer sur le bol en ronronnant. Elle sourit à cela. C'était tellement mignon.

« Tu resteras avec moi, Harry, » murmura-t-elle en le caressant doucement. « Tu seras bien mieux en sécurité ici, à Poudlard. Je te protégerai. »

xXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent et personne ne remarqua la présence du nouveau petit compagnon de Minerva. Elle le gardait bien en sécurité dans ses appartements qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser. Il n'avait pas une seule fois repris forme humaine et elle ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire. S'il était bien comme cela, alors pourquoi pas. Elle attendrait qu'il soit un peu plus grand pour l'amener à rejoindre le monde des hommes.

Harry, qu'elle avait surnommé Kitten, n'avait pas grandi. Il gardait sa forme de chaton, vieillissant à vitesse humaine. Quand elle finissait de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves, elle rentrait chez elle s'occuper de lui, agitant quelques jouets pour chat, le grattouillant, et parfois même, elle se transformait pour s'occuper de lui comme le ferait une mère-chat. Notamment le bain. Elle le léchait longuement le soir, après avoir un peu jouer ... à chat ... avec lui. Kitten était un grand joueur. Et apparemment déjà un petit farceur, comme son père.

Il arrivait parfois à Minerva de s'endormir sous sa forme animagus, roulée en boule auprès de son petit, le veillant de son oeil protecteur. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'un jour où Kitten refusa de manger sa pâté.

« Alors, Kitten ? » fit doucement la sorcière en caressant le chaton. « Tu ne manges pas ? »

Elle entendit un faible miaulement en réponse. Elle avait remarqué depuis un ou deux jours qu'il était un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Elle essaya de le forcer à manger en l'amadouant un peu, même avec une petite friandise mais n'accepta d'avaler rien de plus qu'un peu de lait. Minerva soupira en le soulevant. Elle allait devoir l'amener à Poppy en espérant qu'elle puisse l'aider sans qu'elle ne lui révèle son secret.

Elle parcourut les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, gardant son chaton à l'abri dans un pli de sa cape. En arrivant de la salle aseptisée, elle y retrouva naturellement Poppy, mais en compagnie de Severus, son nouveau collègue. Elle retint une grimace.

« Je peux quelque chose pour toi, Minnie ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« J'espère, » répondit la vieille sorcière en approchant. « Bonsoir Severus, »

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

« Voyons, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Severus. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis un moment déjà. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, » répondit-il simplement.

Minerva sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

« Mon chaton est malade, » dit-elle en sortant délicatement Kitten.

Ce dernier émit un petit miaulement plaintif de ne plus se retrouver dans les chaleurs délicieuses et chercha à y retourner. Minerva le posa sur un lit devant Poppy.

« Je me demandais si tu pourrais faire quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, cela dépend de ce qu'il a. Je suis qu'une infirmière, pas vétérinaire. »

Minerva hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Poppy agita sa baguette au-dessus du chaton noir qui s'agitait faiblement pour retourner auprès de celle qu'il affectionnait comme sa mère. Un parchemin apparut. A mesure qu'elle le lut, l'infirmière afficha une mine inquiète.

« Il va falloir que tu ailles voir un vétérinaire, Minerva, » dit-elle sérieusement. « Je ne peux rien pour lui. »

La directrice de Gryffondor se tourna vers le portrait de l'infirmerie et remercia le ciel de voir que son habitant était parti en vadrouille.

« Et si je te disais que ce chaton est un animagus, » répliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix. « Tu pourrais l'aider ? »

« Seulement s'il reprend forme humaine. »

Minerva regarda Poppy dans les yeux, ensuite Severus qui était resté jusqu'alors et dont le regard pénétrant affichait une légère curiosité malgré son masque qui donnait pourtant un air de totale indifférence. En voyant que la sorcière le fixait intensément, le Serpentard releva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Dans un endroit plus discret, s'il te plait, » décida Minerva. « Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas Dumbledore. »

Poppy et Severus froncèrent les sourcils à cela. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle supportait les choix du vieil homme. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi pour un chaton animagus ? Qui était-il ? L'infirmière agita sa baguette et une porte apparut derrière son bureau. Elle leur demanda de les suivre, le Maître des Potions également car il se pourrait qu'elle ait besoin de ses services.

Une fois à l'abri dans la salle, Poppy se retourna immédiatement vers la Gryffondor qui tenait son chaton avec beaucoup d'amour et de précautions.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère, Minnie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'en voyant son regard, tu pourras comprendre, » répondit Minerva en posant son chaton sur le lit blanc.

Elle sortit sa baguette puisqu'elle était la mieux placée pour gérer la métamorphose humaine et la pointa sur son petit Kitten. Progressivement, le chaton perdit son pelage et prit la forme d'un bambin de deux ans complètement nu. L'enfant se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Elle le prit immédiatement contre elle et le berça tout contre son coeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle le maintint au chaud dans ses capes alors qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps, Poppy alla chercher une chemise d'hôpital pour habiller l'enfant. Severus, lui, s'approcha de sa collègue. Il eut à peine croisé le regard embué du petit qu'il retint un hoquet de stupeur. Les yeux ... Il reconnaissait ses yeux. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Est-ce que c'est ... ? »

« Oui, Severus. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, » répondit Minerva en berçant son petit garçon.

« Mais je croyais qu'il était auprès de sa famille. »

« La seule famille qu'il lui reste sont la soeur de Lily et sa famille, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure et amère

L'homme grimaça en comprenant la situation. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Pétunia Evans. Elle avait toujours été horrible avec lui et terriblement jalouse envers sa soeur à cause de sa magie. De cette jalousie était née la haine. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de son neveu. Il glissa une main sur le front de l'enfant, dégageant une mèche sombre qui cachait la cicatrice qui le rendait tristement célèbre. Il était chaud. Bien trop chaud.

Les pleurs se tarissaient peu à peu alors que le bambin s'affaiblissait. Severus ne put réprimer un sourire en coin en le voyant glisser un pouce dans sa bouche. Malgré le fait que le petit était un Potter, il était attendrissant au point de briser sa petite carapace. Et il avait son regard à elle. Il n'avait jamais pu y résister.

Poppy revint avec une blouse et Minerva habillait son petit Kitten. Le pauvre tremblait et gémissait. L'infirmière agita de nouveau sa baguette et eut un soupir. Ce n'était pas si grave. Juste un gros rhume. Toutefois, Severus devait préparer une potion spéciale pour l'enfant car il était bien trop jeune pour prendre la pimentine qu'il préparait habituellement. Le Maître des Potions se mit d'ailleurs immédiatement en route pour son laboratoire, passant par la cheminée du bureau de Poppy, pour la préparer. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec quelques flacons.

Harry s'était endormi contre la poitrine de Minerva et respirait fortement par la bouche, son nez étant encombré. La vieille sorcière faisait en sorte qu'il ne reprenne pas de lui-même sa forme animagus. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois durant l'absence du Serpentard. C'était apparemment instinctif chez lui. Il se sentait mieux à l'état de félin. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Quand il était un bébé sans défense, un fou furieux avait essayé de le tuer !

Pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, Severus fit immédiatement transvaser la potion dans son estomac d'un informulé. Minerva lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir garder ce secret, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Severus ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry souffre. Dumbledore a dit qu'il _fallait _qu'il reste auprès de sa famille. Or j'ai observé longuement les Dursley. Ils lui auraient très certainement fait du mal un jour ou l'autre tellement ils sont ignobles. Ils le sont déjà avec leurs voisins. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils feraient face à l'un des nôtres. »

« Il est vrai que Pétunia n'était pas tendre avec Lily et moi, » avoua le Serpentard. « Pourquoi Potter doit-il rester dans sa famille ? »

« Je l'ignore. Albus n'a pas donné d'explication. Il y serait plus en sécurité qu'avec nous. Mon opinion. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécurisé que Poudlard. De plus, aucun des Mangemorts encore en fuite ne tenterait d'attaquer l'école alors que Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même a toujours été effrayé par Albus. Il ne pourra jamais être plus en sécurité qu'ici, auprès de nous. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la tête sur le petit qu'elle tenait toujours tout contre son coeur. Son regard était tendre, maternel. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa son front encore brûlant.

« Très bien, professeur, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Je garderai votre secret. L'avoir à portée de vue me permettra moi-même de le protéger et ainsi respecter ma promesse. »

xXxXxXx

Printemps 1983, Severus et Minerva disputaient une partie d'échecs dans les appartements privés de cette dernière. Il faisait calme. On entendait à peine les crépitements du feu et le mouvement des pièces sur le plateau. De temps en temps, une parole était échangée ou du métal s'entrechoquait sur de la porcelaine quand une gorgée de thé était bue. Un moment de paix pour ces deux personnes qui vivaient chaque jour dans le doux enfer qu'était ce lieu empli d'enfants turbulents.

En parlant d'enfant, une petit ombre noire se faufila silencieusement derrière le Serpentard, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. L'homme avait pour tic de faire soulever rapidement son genou quand il réfléchissait. Cela agitait sa robe noire au même rythme, rendant le tissu attrayant pour un petit chat extrêmement joueur. Kitten approcha doucement, ses yeux verts fixés sur le tissu agité. Il s'approcha encore, secoua légèrement la queue alors qu'il se préparait à bondir.

« Ouille ! » s'exclama Severus en se redressant sur ses jambes. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Kitten ! Pas les griffes ! »

Le Maître des Potions attrapa le chaton qui s'était accroché sur sa cape au niveau de son genou, toutes griffes dehors, et qui mordillait légèrement un pli de la cape. Ainsi suspendu par le cou devant le regard noir du Serpentard, Kitten émit un miaulement plaintif alors qu'il faisait des yeux suppliants à l'homme.

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ces yeux-là, » maugréa Severus avec humeur. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir tes griffes ! »

Kitten continua de lui faire ses gros yeux suppliants. L'homme tenta de résister mais il ne put rester plus longtemps en colère contre le chaton. Il le posa alors sur ses genoux alors qu'il se rasseyait, devant le regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé de Minerva. Il lui accorda quelques grattouilles dans le cou, attirant un doux ronronnement, faisant sourire les deux adultes.

« Encore en chat, » dit-il à sa collègue.

« Je le force à rester trois heures par jour en tant qu'humain mais il retourne immédiatement à sa forme animale dès que j'ai le dos tourné, » soupira la Gryffondor. « Il se sent mieux ainsi. »

« Comment cela se passera-t-il une fois qu'il devra rentrer à Poudlard ? »

« Nous avons encore le temps pour ça, Severus. Il n'a que trois ans. »

L'homme hocha doucement la tête et ils continuèrent leur partie, le chaton dormant sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il aimait tout autant que sa mère-chat.

xXxXxXx

Quand Minerva rentra dans ses appartements avec Severus pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle retrouva ce dernier, torse nu, en train de courir autour d'une table. Il riait alors que Poppy le poursuivait avec une chemise dans le but de l'habiller.

« Tu m'att'ap'as pas ! » criait-il en riant. « Tu m'au'as jamais ! »

« Viens ici, petit chenapan ! » s'essouffla sorcière qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de la situation.

Les deux directeurs de maison sourirent doucement face à ce spectacle attendrissant.

« Et si tu laissais Tante Poppy pour me dire bonjour, Kitten, » dit le Serpentard en s'agenouillant pour être la même auteurs que l'enfant qui fêtait en ce jour ses cinq ans.

« Onc'e Sev ! » s'exclama l'enfant en courant vers lui.

L'homme le souleva et le cala sur sa hanche.

« Alors pas en chat aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux pas, Mimi a dit que je devais rester humain p'us longtemps ! »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Cinq heu'es pa' jou'. »

« Et tu y arrives ? »

« J'aime pas mais Mimi a dit que je se'ai puni aux cachots avec tes élèves si je ne le fais pas ! »

Le Maître des Potions se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers sa collègue avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Voilà qui est tout bonnement Serpentard, Minnie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Il fallait bien le motiver à le faire, Severus, » sourit la Gryffondor en s'emparant de la chemise de son petit garçon. « Allez, Harry. Enfile ta chemise, s'il te plait. »

L'enfant-chat se tortilla pour descendre des bras de son Oncle et passa un bras dans le vêtement que lui tendait Minnie, et puis l'autre bras. Il tenta de refermer les boutons par lui-même mais avait beaucoup de difficultés à le faire. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui et s'en chargea rapidement avant de lui posa un long doigt fin sur son petit nez retroussé. Harry rit doucement avant de retourner dans les bras du Serpentard.

Il était très tactile, son coté chat... Mais cela ne dérangeait plus le Maître des Potions depuis très longtemps. Il avait appris à apprécier le petit garçon rieur et farceur à sa juste valeur en oubliant totalement que son père était James Potter. Il poussa ensuite l'enfant vers la table où Minerva avait fini par faire apparaître un gâteau d'anniversaire et quelques paquets.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda innocemment Harry en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus.

« C'est ton anniversaire, Kitten, » répondit doucement Minerva en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je suis plus grand ? »

« Oh oui, d'un an ! » rit Poppy. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

« Souffle tes bougies, » dit le Serpentard en plaçant son neveu de coeur devant le gâteau.

L'enfant souffla les cinq bougies et tout le monde applaudit joyeusement.

xXxXxXx

Kitten, petit chat farceur, se baladait dans les couloirs contre l'autorisation de sa maman. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait sortir dans les couloirs de l'école mais il était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte de son foyer. Il erra dans les couloirs, veillant à ne pas se perdre. Il devait pouvoir rentrer pour ne pas se faire punir.

Il entendit un grognement. Il se figea. Il dirigea son regard vert vers la source de ce bruit et vit un chat qui avait perdu la moitié de ses poils et dont le reste se dressait sur son dos de manière menaçante. Il recula de quelques pas apeuré avant de faire demi-tour et détaler au galop. Il perdit rapidement son chemin mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir, sachant parfaitement que l'autre félin était derrière lui. Et par Salazar, il lui faisait peur ! Il repéra dans sa course l'odeur de son oncle et la suivit. Il allait être grondé mais il préférait ça à se faire massacrer par cette créature du diable !

Il déboula dans la Grande Salle en émettant des bruits paniqués alors que Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, le poursuivait en grognant et feulant. Kitten vit son oncle au milieu de la salle qui se dirigeait vers une grande table. L'homme se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant le chaton courir vers lui et grimper sur sa jambe.

« Aïe ! Par Salazar ! Kitten ! J'ai déjà dit non ! » s'exclama Severus en attrapant le petit chat noir par la peau du cou. « Vilain chat ! »

La situation aurait pu être amusante s'il n'y avait pas Miss Teigne qui observait le dit 'vilain chat' d'un oeil mauvais. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de voir le professeur lâcher le chaton pour lui faire sa fête. Minerva qui observait la situation d'un très mauvais oeil depuis sa place à la table des professeurs, se leva et se transforma pour s'attaquer à la chatte du concierge.

ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CHATON, NOM D'UN HIPPOGRIFFE !

Miss Teigne s'enfuit sous les feulements de Minerva qui la poursuivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, furibonde. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Tout le monde l'observait. Même Severus ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de sa collègue et amie. Kitten se mit à miauler, le ramenant à la réalité. Il le déposa à terre. Chatte et chaton se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et l'adulte fit une inspection complète de son petit, le léchant par moment pour le rassurer à la surprise de tous. Puis, sans aucune explication, elle attrapa son petit par la peau du cou, le cala bien dans sa gueule et sortit. Elle allait lui donner une petite leçon une fois à l'abri dans ses appartements. La règle était : ne pas sortir sans elle !

Mais Harry avait sept ans et n'avait pas d'ami de son âge... Il commençait à s'ennuyer dans ce petit endroit, cela Minerva pouvait le concevoir. Il allait falloir trouver une solution.

xXxXxXx

Kitten, neuf ans, était assis sur le bureau dans la classe d'Oncle Sev. Ce dernier corrigeait des copies à son bureau pendant que ses élèves – des premières années – préparaient la potion d'enflure. Il les observait attentivement, en silence, sa queue se balançant paresseusement de gauche à droite. Il connaissait bien les potions de premières années. Il les avaient travaillées avec son oncle. Et il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui dans les cachots, même en tant que chat. En fait, surtout en tant que chat. Il était plus à l'aise comme ça. Et au moins, il n'était plus enfermé à la maison !

Il observa donc les élèves et remarqua que l'un d'eux avait de sérieuses difficultés. Son chaudron fumait déjà bizarrement au bout de seulement dix minutes. Il sauta à terre et arriva sur la paillasse du maladroit avec rapidité et agilité, malgré son corps de chaton. Il grandissait à vitesse humaine et de ce fait, étant encore un enfant, son animagus était toujours un chaton.

L'élève, un Gryffondor, le regarda curieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer sa potion. Kitten s'assit et l'observa faire. Voyant qu'il prenait bien trop tôt les yeux de tritons – en plus sans couper au préalable le feu ! – il agita la patte pour le faire lâcher.

« Mais ... »

Il voulut reprendre les yeux. Kitten l'arrêta encore avec sa patte et feula un peu.

« Va-t'en, boule de poils, » murmura le garçon en le poussant un peu.

Le chaton miaula, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Severus.

« Kitten ! » fit-il avec un avertissement dans la voix.

Le chaton miaula encore alors que le, décidément, stupide Gryffondor voulait toujours mettre ces maudits yeux de tritons dans son chaudron. Comprenant bien vite le problème, le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Mr Jordan. Les yeux de tritons ne sont pas à utiliser avant encore au moins une vingtaine de minutes. De plus, il faut retirer le chaudron du feu avant de les ajouter. Si cela n'est pas fait, la potion vous explosera à la figure. Voulez-vous vraiment passer votre semaine à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, professeur. »

« Alors écoutez Kitten. Si un chaton a assez de jugeote pour faire une potion, vous êtes tous sensés être capable d'en faire autant ! »

Le dit Jordan relit attentivement la recette et corrigea ses mouvements. Kitten descendit de la paillasse et rejoignit le bureau de son oncle. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire en coin et de quelques caresses en récompense de son observation attentive et d'avoir empêché une catastrophe.

xXxXxXx

Minerva déposa son petit bout à la gare de King's Cross afin qu'il puisse prendre le train avec tous les premières années et se faire déjà quelques amis. Il avait été si excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin suivre les cours et d'apprendre la magie avec les autres qu'il avait fait leur faire à Severus, Poppy et elle pendant toute une semaine. Heureusement que le Serpentard avait des nerfs d'acier et avait su temporiser toute cette énergie quand ses deux amies étaient à bout de force, bien qu'heureuses de voir le jeune si enthousiaste.

« Et pas de transformation, » le prévint-elle doucement mais avec autorité.

« Oui, Mimi. Promis. Je ne me transformerais pas avant au minimum le premier cours de métamorphose. Je pourrais le faire avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, mon grand, » sourit-elle en l'ébouriffant. « Allez, va te faire des amis. Je dois retourner au château pour les derniers préparatifs avant le banquet. »

« Mimi ? »

« Oui, Kitten ? »

Le garçon semblait hésitant à poser sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chaton ? »

« Si je suis réparti à Serpentard, est-ce que tu seras fâchée ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, mon ange, bien sûr que non. Si tu es réparti à Serpentard, alors cette maison aura gagné un magnifique petit garçon dans leurs rangs. Et si jamais tu as un problème, tu pourras toujours venir me voir dans mon bureau. »

Kitten sourit et embrassa la mère de son coeur, soulagé, avant de partir monter dans le train.

Au soir, lors de la répartition, Minerva et Severus virent que Kitten était nerveux et leur lançait à tous les deux des regards inquiets. Le Serpentard se demandait bien pourquoi. Minnie ne lui avait pas parlé, trop affairée aux préparatifs.

« Potter, Harry, » fit la professeur de métamorphose.

Elle vit son chaton monter les quelques marches et lui gratifia d'un doux et léger sourire alors qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret. Elle lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et patienta le temps de la répartition. Ils patientèrent tous bien deux minutes.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise, surtout Kitten. Severus décida d'arranger les choses en commençant lui-même par applaudir doucement et ainsi inciter sa maison à en faire de même. Il nota toutefois que c'était fait à contrecoeur. L'année du chaton allait commencer rudement. Il veillerait au grain.

xXxXxXx

Minerva attendait, sous sa forme de chat, que les premières années Gryffondor-Serpentard s'installent. Elle voyait que son petit Kitten était renfermé et sombre. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu ainsi et se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait pu se passer. Elle remarqua quelques regards noirs d'autres Serpentards ainsi qu'un d'un de ses lions, le dernier de la fratrie Weasley. Elle reprit forme humaine sous les applaudissements et les regards émerveillés des élèves mais une fois encore son chaton n'eut aucune réaction. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de la sorcière. Au moins il était attentif à son cours et prenait bien note.

« Mr Potter, restez s'il vous plait, » dit-elle à la fin du cours.

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, elle vint s'installer sur la chaise à coté de son chaton.

« Et si tu me racontais ce qui se passe, Kitten, » demanda-t-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je croyais que tu voulais faire ta métamorphose avec moi. »

« Les autres Serpentards sont méchants avec moi. Surtout Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Severus ? »

« J'ai appris que Malfoy est son filleul. »

« Et alors ? Tu es son neveu de coeur non ? Vous êtes à égalité face à lui. »

« C'est un Sang-Pur et moi un bâtard de Sang-Mêlé. »

« Kitten ! » s'exclama Minerva en serrant encore plus son chaton dans les bras. « Tu n'es pas un bâtard. Tes parents t'aimaient beaucoup et voulaient de toi. Ils se sont mêmes sacrifiés pour toi. Et même si tu es un Sang-Mêlé, cela n'a aucune importance pour Severus. Il est aussi un Sang-Mêlé. De plus, il est contre cette idéologie du Sang-Pur. »

« ... »

Le petit serpentard renifla et se cacha dans ses robes.

« Est-ce que tu as aussi un problème avec quelques Gryffondors ? » demanda-t-elle en se souvenant du regard du dernier Weasley.

« Oui. Ron. Je l'ai rencontré dans le train et il a dit tout un tas de choses sur les Serpentards. De mauvaises choses. Je pensais qu'il était un ami et finalement il est méchant avec moi parce que je suis un Serpentard. »

La sorcière soupira et serra son chaton tout contre son coeur.

« Tu as encore cours après ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'une balade entre chats ? »

Le visage de son chaton s'éclaira un peu alors qu'il prenait l'apparence de Kitten. La sorcière rangea son sac de cours derrière son bureau et se métamorphosa elle aussi. Ils partirent tous deux en randonnée à travers le château, jouant à chat, se courant l'un derrière l'autre pour profiter d'un petit moment en famille.

xXxXxXx

Severus vit entrer le préfet de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, qui arborait un visage sombre mais avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Flint ? » demanda-t-il.

« Potter n'est pas dans son dortoir, professeur. »

« Savez-vous où il est ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. Il savait que de temps en temps, Kitten partait dans les appartements de Minerva mais il venait toujours le prévenir avant.

« Quelque chose d'autre à signaler en ce qui concerne Mr Potter ? »

« Qu'il cherche les ennuis, monsieur, » répondit le préfet.

De cela, Severus en doutait. Il connaissait bien Kitten. Il était peut-être Serpentard mais il avait le coeur bien trop tendre pour chercher les ennuis. Du moins pas volontairement. Minerva lui avait parlé de quelques problèmes entre ses serpents et que le chaton se sentait un peu mal en plein milieu.

Il rangea rapidement les copies des devoirs qu'il corrigeait et se leva.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il arriva dans la salle commune de Serpentard et porta sa baguette à sa gorge.

« Kitten, sale boule de poils ! Ramène tes fesses ou je me fâche ! »

Il surprit tous ses serpents en s'exprimant de la sorte. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans tout le domaine serpentard. Même son filleul le regardait avec une expression ahurie. Un miaulement étrange et plaintif se fit entendre, déchirant. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent de colère, mais surtout d'inquiétude. Il suivit le son des miaulements répétés et retrouva un petit chaton blessé sous un meuble de la salle commune. C'était Kitten. Il avait du se transformer et se faufiler là pour se protéger de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

« Kitten ..., » murmura Severus en tendant la main le chaton.

Ce dernier miaula encore.

« Allez, viens... »

Le chaton se faufila lentement, traînant une patte arrière derrière lui, douloureuse. Elle avait une horrible entaille dessus. Severus le souleva avec douceur et s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle commune pour l'examiner sous l'oeil curieux de tout le monde. Le félin émettait de petits miaulement plaintifs dès qu'il touchait sa patte. Il soupira et envoya immédiatement un message à Poppy pour qu'elle prépare ce qu'il faut.

« Il faut que tu te transformes, Kitten, » dit-il doucement en lui grattant le cou et l'arrière des oreilles. « Poppy n'est pas vétérinaire. »

« Miauw. »

« Discute pas et fais-le, » répéta Severus sans aucune once de colère dans la voix.

Kitten prit peu à peu forme humaine et Harry Potter apparut sur les genoux du Maître des Potions, en larmes. Les yeux noirs croisèrent les yeux émeraudes et le plus jeune se jeta au cou de son oncle.

« Oncle Sev ! » pleura-t-il.

« Shhh... C'est fini, » murmura-t-il. « C'est fini Kitten. Je t'amène chez Tante Poppy. »

Severus souleva son neveu de coeur et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Elle s'occupa bien vite de lui et lui fournit une potion calmante avant de le laisser s'endormir à l'infirmerie. Quand le Serpentard retourna dans la salle commune, il fit rassembler tous ses serpents.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, basse, dangereuse. « Qui a blessé Harry Potter ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Si je découvre que l'un d'entre vous est coupable d'harcèlement ou de blessures graves à son encontre, je lui promets au minimum trois jours de renvois et une année de retenue en ma compagnie ! »

Il ressortit dans le couloir après avoir fusillé une dernière fois ses serpents du regard. Il entendit des pas et se retourna pour faire face à son filleul.

« Parrain, » fit Drago un peu mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi Potter t'a appelé Oncle Sev ? »

« Parce que j'ai été beaucoup présent pour lui ces dernières années et qu'il n'a plus de famille. Juste quelques personnes de confiance qui se sont occupés de lui depuis la mort de ses parents. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« J'allais le faire mais quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un froid entre toi et Harry, j'ai préféré m'en abstenir. A ce qu'il parait, il ne serait qu'un bâtard de Sang-Mêlé. »

Il avait un ton acide quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Il vit son filleul trembler de peur.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de cela, Drago. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé je te rappelle. Si nous avons si peu de valeur à tes yeux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai encore à m'occuper de toi. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement de peur.

« Est-ce que tu es responsable de l'état d'Harry ? » demanda Severus dangereusement. « Et je te déconseille de me mentir. »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas moi, » répondit l'enfant en tremblant. « Mais je sais qui sait. »

Ainsi, les coupables furent dénoncés. Quelques enfants des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient vengés de la mort du mage noir en s'acharnant sur le petit Kitten. Ils voulaient le faire souffrir longuement avant de l'achever. Fort heureusement, ils avaient été arrêtés à temps grâce au préfet Flint qui était pointilleux sur le règlement et les horaires et sur l'ingéniosité et l'instinct de survie de Kitten lui-même.

xXxXxXx

La plupart des résidents étaient repartis auprès de leurs familles pour les fêtes. Ceux qui restaient étaient rassemblés autour d'une table dans la Grande Salle pour les fêtes. Du moins, tous sauf un ...

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier regarda la table et repéra une place vide un peu plus loin entre Daphnée Greengrass et son filleul. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas savoir non plus. Il regarda ensuite Minerva. Cette dernière ne semblait pas savoir non plus. Repérant bien vite des mets qui plaisaient à son neveu de coeur, il se rassura.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, » dit-il simplement. « Il n'est pas du genre à éviter les repas. »

Ils continuèrent à manger tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Minerva remarqua toutefois quelque chose de suspect du coté de chez Severus. Elle regarda son assiette et vit que, quand il avait l'attention tournée autre part que sur son assiette, il y avait une petite patte habile et discrète qui venait lui chiper un morceau de nourriture pour tout aussi vite disparaître. Elle retint un sourire. Très serpentard. Elle se demandait combien de temps le jeu durerait.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce petit jeu, Severus se rendit compte du problème. Il ajoutait toujours de la nourriture mais au final, il en mangeait très peu. Il crut discerner une lueur dans le regard de la Gryffondor en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux avant de les tourner rapidement vers son assiette. Il y avait un chaton noir qui avait une patte sur le rebord de la table et il tenait dans l'autre un morceau de pomme de terre. L'animal s'était immobilisé sous le mouvement brusque du sorcier et avait les yeux tournés vers lui. Il était pris en flagrant délit de vol ... de nourriture ! Minerva commença à rire doucement avant de partir dans un fou rire qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, à la surprise de tous.

Au moment où Dumbledore s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait, Severus posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table, une lueur mi-choquée, mi-amusée dans le regard.

« Ouh ! Tu vas voir, Kitten ! Sale pique-assiette ! »

Le chaton s'enfuit, faisant tomber le morceau de pomme de terre sur le banc. Mais le Maître des Potions décida de ne pas en rester là et de donner à son neveu une petite correction. Il se transforma en félin, une belle panthère noire, et partit à sa poursuite. Rattraper la petite boule de poils n'était pas très difficile. Deux bonds avaient suffi. Il lui avait bloqué la possibilité de s'enfuir par la grande porte. Le chaton s'arrêta sur un dérapage, le postérieur glissant sur le sol sur une petite dizaine de centimètres, ses griffes raclant le sol de pierre. Il était immobile.

La lueur dans le regard de la bête sauvage était joueuse. Il leva une patte douce mais un brin menaçante et fit tomber le chaton à terre. Il le fit un peu rouler. La petite bestiole essaya de se défendre avec ses petites griffes tout en miaulant. Parfois, il attrapait la patte de la panthère et la léchait une ou deux fois quand elle s'immobilisait. A d'autres moments, Kitten partait en courant pour s'enfuir, pour être aussitôt rattrapé et dépassé par Shadow, la panthère. Ils s'adonnèrent ainsi au jeu sous le regard amusé des adultes et choqué des élèves.

La froide et stricte chauve-souris des cachots savait jouer ? Savait s'amuser ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce chaton était magique !

Voyant parfaitement qu'ils allaient jouer toute la soirée si on ne les arrêtait pas, Minerva observa un instant la table, un sourire tout bonnement ... serpentard sur les lèvres. Le comble pour une Gryffondor. Elle tomba sur quelque chose qui leur ferait relever la tête dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Hmm... Shadow, Kitten, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Si vous ne voulez pas de la tarte de la mélasse, je la mange toute seule ! »

« T'as pas intérêt, Mimi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux animagus en reprenant forme humaine. « On veut une part ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à table sous les rires amusés et le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

« Je me disais aussi que ce chaton n'avait rien de normal à ne pas grandir durant toutes ces années, » dit-il en se penchant auprès de sa collègue de Gryffondor. « Bon appétit, les enfants, » ajouta-t-il.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un sourire avant de mordre chacun dans un bon morceau de tarte. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était délicieuse cette pâtisserie !


	24. Tu étais mon Soleil

**Tu étais mon Soleil**

Severus était assis dans un train en direction du nord. Il observait le paysage enneigé de la Norvège, songeur. Il avait l'esprit tourné à la fois vers le passé et vers ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Cela faisait douze ans maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné la guerre et était devenu un homme redouté en Angleterre, un tyran même. Beaucoup de personnes avaient fui après sa victoire. Mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose car depuis un peu moins de deux ans, le monde sorcier tout entier était à sa botte et les Moldus eux-mêmes connaissaient dorénavant l'existence de la magie.

Ils avaient bien tenté de riposter avec leurs armes de destruction massive mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient toutes pulvérisées d'un coup de baguette avant de tuer les chefs d'états et autres dirigeants et de soumettre tous les autres. Les Moldus étaient maintenant les esclaves des sorciers, encore moins bien traités que des elfes de maison.

Mais maintenant, cela faisait douze ans que Severus vivait avec Lucius, Drago et son petit Hadrian. Il était en âge pour aller à Poudlard maintenant et Drago, son parrain, veillait sur lui.

Hadrian… Lucius et lui n'avaient jamais dit la vérité sur son troisième père. A cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rôdait toujours assez souvent au Manoir Malfoy, ils n'avaient pas osé dans le cas où il le répéterait. Ils attendraient qu'il soit suffisamment mûr et réfléchi pour le faire. Et qu'il ait aussi des barrières mentales parfaites, à l'égale des siennes !

A espérer qu'il les ait et non qu'il ait hérité des capacités de son Gryffondor. Déjà qu'il en avait hérité les yeux d'un émeraude si pur et caractéristique des Evans au point que Lucius et lui avaient décidé de les changer à regret pour le protéger. Hadrian avait maintenant les yeux noirs des Prince, la chevelure blonde et le maintien des Malfoy. Tout ce qu'il avait encore de Potterien était le fait qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, au grand dam de ses deux pères encore en vie, même si cela les avait intérieurement fait plaisir, son nid d'oiseau et son extrême gentillesse envers tout être vivant.

C'étaient des choses dont ils ne pouvaient – ni ne voulaient – influer et ils étaient même ravis que quelque part, même si Hadrian ne l'avait jamais connu, étant né après la guerre, il ressemblait toujours par certains aspects à son père dont il ne savait absolument rien en dehors de ce qu'on écrivait dans les livres d'histoire et ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans les vieux journaux. Autrement dit, que des mensonges pour la plupart. Mais Hadrian saurait un jour la vérité, quand il serait capable de la garder cachée.

Severus effaça la larme qui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue et redressa ses barrières d'occlumancie. Il s'assura discrètement qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité et il sortit la photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble, Lucius, Harry et lui. Elle était certes moldue mais c'était la seule et unique qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Et durant la guerre… D'où le fait qu'elle était moldue. C'était le seul endroit où ils avaient pu avoir une journée de calme et oublier l'horreur de leur vie.

Lucius et lui passaient du temps au parc près de chez lui, à Cokeworth. Ils avaient pu se remettre en couple après que Lucius avait fait son deuil de Narcissa. Elle hors du chemin, et ayant un héritier, ils n'avaient plus eu raison de s'attendre l'un l'autre. Les mœurs sang-pures et les questions d'honneur, de lignage et d'héritage. Sans parler du fait que tout membre devait obéir au Lord régnant. Lucius avait du obéir et se marier avec Narcissa alors qu'ils se détestaient. Cela avait fini en une entente plus ou moins cordiale entre eux avec le temps mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour. Fort heureusement, Drago avait été conçu assez rapidement et grâce à une potion de Severus pour assurer la fertilité de Narcissa.

Severus avait attendu longtemps et avait accepté l'idée de vivre en restant indéfiniment le meilleur ami de Lucius et le parrain de Drago. Puis, il avait développé en secret des sentiments pour Harry Potter mais s'en était senti assez mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas trahir Lucius et de l'autre … Eh bien … Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent à l'époque. Le Gryffondor n'avait que quinze ans. C'était malsain. Alors il avait continué à jouer la vieille chauve-souris des cachots célibataire et insensible.

Mais un jour, durant une colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait vu Narcissa tomber sous un Avada. Cela avait été une triste fin pour la sorcière et un traumatisme pour Drago. Même lui avait éprouvé quelque chose en la voyant à terre sans vie. Elle était devenue quelque part une amie après autant d'années à se côtoyer. Il avait donc laissé Lucius et Drago faire leur deuil et les avait même accompagnés avant de retenter sa chance avec son premier amour.

Et ils avaient ensemble découvert leur second au parc de Cokeworth justement. Ils avaient retrouvés Harry gravement blessé environ trois semaines avant la prise de la photo. Il était seul baignant dans son sang à l'ombre d'un buisson. Cela avait été ses sens aiguisés, héritage d'une créature magique quelque part dans son lignage, qui l'avait amené jusqu'à lui. Il avait fui en transplanant et s'était désartibulé dans le processus. A cela s'ajoutait les nombreuses plaies dues à des sorts vicieux.

Lucius n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait emmené directement chez lui pour le soigner. Il l'avait même aidé sans connaître ses raisons. Il lui avait tout raconté ce soir-là. Son enfance difficile où il y avait eu une personne qui avait été son soleil. Lily avait été une sœur pour lui, sa meilleure amie et sa confidente pendant très longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort. A la mort de la Née-Moldue, il avait donc fait la promesse de protéger son fils pour elle. Alors Lucius avait accepté de l'aider dans cette voie. Il protégerait aussi Harry tant que cela ne compromettait pas la sécurité de son propre fils. Cette promesse avait suffi à Severus. D'autant plus que Lucius les respectait toujours.

Harry était resté un mois auprès d'eux à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour se remettre de ses blessures. Lucius vivait toujours au Manoir mais rendait souvent visite à Severus et au Gryffondor. Au début, la cohabitation avait été des plus explosives mais après certaines révélations et la réalisation de leurs passés similaires, toute haine s'était envolée des deux côtés. Même si Severus n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Harry. Cette haine se dirigeait surtout vers son damné père et il n'avait fait que la projeter sur lui plus pour les apparences qu'autre chose.

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que le Gryffondor lui avoue un soir après avoir bu deux verres de whisky qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le comble, c'était qu'il l'avait avoué devant Lucius ! Cela avait amusé ce dernier. Il se souvenait encore partiellement de la discussion. Il regrettait même de ne pas s'en souvenir en entier maintenant qu'il avait si peu de souvenirs heureux avec le Gryffondor.

Il ne se rappelait plus bien comment cela avait commencé mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la réplique absurde du Gryffondor et le rire de Lucius juste après.

« Je t'aime, Severus, » avait dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable…, » avait répondu le Maître des Potions. « Je suis bien plus vieux que toi. »

« Manger un gâteau en plus ne serait pas raisonnable. Ca, c'est de la folie, mais j'aime bien. C'est en quelque sorte l'histoire de ma vie. »

C'était environ une semaine avant la photo. Ils avaient commencé une relation à trois car il était hors de question qu'ils mettent Lucius à l'écart. Cela avait été deux semaines les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Les seules en compagnie des deux hommes de sa vie sans le moindre stress de la guerre. Mais Harry avait du repartir pour terminer la tâche que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Il avait promis de revenir s'il survivait.

Hélas, il n'avait pas survécu. Harry n'avait même pas su ! Il était mort en pensant être le dernier de sa famille. Il n'avait même pas eu l'annonce qu'il allait devenir père car durant ces deux semaines de relations, leurs trois magies s'étaient si intimement liées que Severus était tombé enceint. Il l'avait découvert un mois avant la bataille de Poudlard … la dernière bataille… Et il n'avait même pas été présent.

Pour sa santé, il avait demandé au Lord de s'éloigner des combats et de la guerre et aussi des potions et leurs émanations toxiques à son enfant à naître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été partagé entre donner des félicitations et l'embarras de manquer d'un Maître des Potions. Il l'avait toutefois laissé partir.

Il avait trouvé refuge en Norvège, pays où il était aujourd'hui de retour, auprès de quelques vieilles racines de sa famille étrangement encore en vie. C'était en même temps de vieux vampires vivants dans une cité dans le grand nord. Il y avait été accueilli, lui le dernier des Prince, et il y était resté jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Il s'était même effondré dans les bras de Lucius quand ce dernier était revenu le rejoindre et lui annoncer la funeste nouvelle, un mois après la fin de la guerre.

Le Lord avait gagné et avait terrassé Harry. Pire encore, leur précieux Gryffondor, leur rayon de soleil, n'avait même pas pu être enterré dignement malgré les protestations de ses plus proches amis. Son cadavre avait été laissé à la merci des corbeaux et autres charognards dans la forêt interdite. Il n'était même plus possible d'en récupérer ne serait-ce que les ossements pour lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Les deux Serpentards ne pouvaient pleurer qu'à l'abri des regards et n'avaient pour revoir son doux visage rieur qu'une photo et les souvenirs du mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Enfin … Severus un peu plus mais … Ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs joyeux puisqu'il s'agissait de l'époque où Harry était son élève.

Quand Hadrian est né, Lucius et Severus étaient revenus en Angleterre pour le présenter à Drago et accessoirement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hadrian Severus Lucius Snape. Les deux amants auraient aimés l'appeler Harry en hommage à son troisième père mais cela aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille du mage noir. D'où l'alternative d'Hadrian dont le diminutif était Harry. Si au début, le Lord avait été choqué de l'entendre de la bouche de Drago quand Hadrian n'avait que quatre ans, son usage était devenu relativement courant au sein du Manoir Malfoy au fil du temps. Officieusement, le fils avait hérité du nom du père.

Et aujourd'hui il était à Poudlard. Il venait de faire sa rentrée et de célébrer son douzième anniversaire.

Severus revint au moment présent quand il remarqua que son train arrivait en gare. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la photo et l'embrassa avant de la ranger dans sa veste. Il avait troqué ses lourdes robes de sorciers pour des vêtements chauds bien plus adaptés au climat de la Norvège.

Il y retournait car il avait reçu confirmation par hibou d'un rituel lui permettant de dire enfin adieu à Harry. Il n'avait jamais pu faire son deuil ou de le revoir une dernière fois avant la fin. Lucius avait pu mais pas lui. Il était ici auprès des derniers membres de sa famille. Mais cette fois-ci, Lucius ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il était occupé avec des affaires familiales de la plus haute importance. Et il ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'accompagner dans le processus. Il n'avait pas de sang vampire dans les veines. Il n'avait pas sa résistance. Il ne survivrait pas au rituel.

Quand il descendit, il parcourut les routes de la ville dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il avait juste pris un train quelconque qui l'emmenait vers le nord du pays afin de pouvoir réfléchir durant le trajet et aussi lui permettre de se préserver magiquement en ne faisant qu'un petit transplanage. Il devrait déjà prendre suffisamment sur ses réserves pour revoir son Gryffondor une fois encore.

Quand il apparut dans la forteresse vampire, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et aucune créature n'était à l'horizon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur et d'avoir un accueil bien plus chaleureux que la température qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Il fut conduit à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

« Severus ! » fit le vampire en le prenant dans ses bras. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Cela fait bien longtemps ! »

« Juste deux ans, Vidar. »

« Mais pour vous, humains, la vie est si courte. »

« Elle est bien plus longue quand nous sommes des sorciers. Et la mienne le sera un peu plus de par mon héritage magique. »

Le Maître des Potions lui donna des nouvelles de l'Angleterre et surtout d'Hadrian. Le vampire l'écouta avec joie et posa de nombreuses questions comme à chacune des visites du Serpentard.

Puis, quand vint l'heure, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, Vidar le mena à travers quelques dédales et sombres couloirs taillés dans la roche jusqu'à une salle circulaire avec en son centre un bassin d'eau glacée.

« Tu es prêt ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je le suis, » répondit le sorcier en retirant ses vêtements.

Il sortit malgré tout deux flacons et les tendit au vampire.

« Donne-moi ceci quand je me réveillerai, cela m'aidera à me remettre du poison et de l'hypothermie. »

Vidar prit les potions avec un sourire engageant et lui présenta une coupe où du poison avait déjà été versé. Il avisa la coupe quelques instants, son instinct de survie lui dictant de ne pas la boire par principe, mais il le fit taire bien rapidement et but le poison.

« Allonge-toi dans le bassin, Severus, » fit le vampire. « Laisse l'eau te guider. »

« L'eau est le chemin », sourit le Maître des Potions alors que ses paupières devenaient très vite lourdes et son regard trouble.

« Oui, Severus, » répondit Vidar en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'effondrait. « L'eau est le chemin. Fais bon voyage, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il veillait à ce que ses yeux se ferment correctement.

xXxXxXx

« Comment oses-tu m'invoquer ? » fit une voix que Severus avait cru ne plus jamais entendre.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sur un monde de brumes. Les limbes … Il se releva et avisa sa nudité l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir des vêtements lui être jetés au visage. Il redressa la tête et avisa la légère rougeur sur le visage d'Harry. Il semblait vivant même si Severus savait parfaitement qu'il était décédé. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en répondant.

« Comment cela, j'ose ? Je le fais pour une bonne raison ! »

« Comme tu avais une bonne raison de partir loin d'Angleterre et m'abandonner ? » demanda le Gryffondor en croisant les bras.

« Je … Oui ! »

Le Maître des Potions était un peu surpris par cette animosité. Surtout après la promesse d'Harry. Est-ce que la mort l'avait changé ?

« Tu sens le sarcasme dans ma voix ou j'en rajoute ? » finit par dire le défunt avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouh ! Toi ! »

Harry vint dans le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu m'as manqué Sev, » dit-il simplement. « Vous me manquez tous les deux. Et je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu étais loin. Même d'ici, je sais les choses. Je les vois. Le voile entre les mondes est juste trop épais pour que je puisse vous dire que je vous aime et alors vous prendre dans mes bras, je n'en parle même pas ! »

« Tu sais tout ? »

« Excellent choix pour Hadrian. Et Lucius j'ai adoré vos têtes quand vous avez appris qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor ! » rit Harry en s'écartant un peu de son amant. « Un comble pour deux Serpentards. A se demander comment Voldemort ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il me ressemble beaucoup trop, même sans les yeux. »

« Nous sommes désolés pour ça, » révéla Severus en fixant les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. « Mais cela aurait directement fait comprendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était ton fils. On ne voulait prendre aucun risque. »

« Je te pardonne, » sourit Harry. « Enfin … je vous pardonne. Vous auriez pu faire n'importe quoi à son apparence, tout en le laissant humain bien sûr, tant que c'était pour le protéger de ce cinglé, je n'aurais jamais eu rien à redire. Il reste mon fils. Et je suis très fier de lui même s'il ne sait encore rien de moi. »

« On lui dira. »

« Je sais. Quand il sera prêt. »

Severus remarqua que les traits d'Harry commençaient à s'effacer.

« Oh non. »

« Tu n'es pas encore mort, Severus. Tu dois rester auprès de Lucius et Hadrian. Ne crains rien, je vous attendrais. Et mon père a d'ailleurs un œuf à peler avec toi, » ajouta Harry en riant doucement. « Vivez ensemble et heureux. Profitez. Je ne risque pas de bouger d'ici, encore moins d'aller voir ailleurs. Personne n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de mes deux Serpentards préférés. Je vous aime Severus. Je vous aime tous les deux. Et j'aime aussi Hadrian. »

« Je leur dirais. Enfin quand je pourrais pour Hadrian. »

« Je sais que tu ferais les choses bien, Severus, » sourit le Gryffondor. « Comme tu l'as toujours fait, » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir.

xXxXxXx

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard soucieux de Vidar penché au-dessus de lui. Le Serpentard eut du mal à respirer à nouveau normalement pendant quelques instants encore avant de revenir totalement à lui grâce notamment aux potions qui remettaient ses fonctions vitales en route.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants, » sourit le vampire en l'aidant à sortir du bassin.

Il lui donna une couverture et Severus s'empressa de s'emmitoufler dedans, complètement gelé. Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la pièce et ce n'était pas celui du vampire.

« Tu peux l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Vidar qui repliait les bandelettes qu'il avait utilisé pour le rituel.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« C'était ton amant. »

« Que … impossible, » murmura Severus.

« Tu es allé dans les limbes. C'est le monde sacré. Tu l'as vu de tes yeux et tu es revenu. Une partie de ce monde se révèle maintenant à tes sens même ici, sur le plan physique. Tu auras du mal à le percevoir mais à certains moments tu pourras le voir et l'entendre. Et si tu refais un jour, dans quelques années seulement, le voile se fera plus fin encore pour toi. »

« Je pourrais le revoir encore ? »

« Tant que ton corps suivra, oui. Mais je te suggère d'attendre toujours au moins une vingtaine d'années entre chaque visite du monde sacré. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux sinon. »

Ainsi Severus repartit pour l'Angleterre rejoindre son foyer et son amour, pas tout à fait seul car son rayon de soleil, dorénavant sa lune car il était plus facilement discernable la nuit, était toujours auprès d'eux.

FIN


End file.
